Harry Potter and Fate's Debt
by Intromit
Summary: Eleven year old Harry Potter is waiting to leave for Hogwarts. While he is waiting for the Dursleys to wake, he finds a letter addressed to him... from himself. It has a simple message: Get to know Ginny Weasley. Post OOTP. AU. HarryGinny.
1. SS

_Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowlings not me._

_A/N: First Fanfic. Most of it is cliche._

_The chapters get progressively longer as I got used to writing fiction and found myself liking the story more and more. The story is undergoing an edit. __ I've decided to change the story's home to SIYE (siye. co . uk / siye remove the spaces). I've created a yahoo group where you can receive update notices (if you only want those make sure you choose Special Notices only). Check out my profile/forums for the link to the Yahoo Group. Direct link: www . siye . co .uk / siye / viewstory.php?sid11253_

Chapter 1: The Sorcerer's Stone

Harry waited downstairs for Uncle Vernon to come down. He had been up since five because he was so excited; he was leaving the Dursleys and going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He smield at the thought of finally being free of the Dursleys. Pacing back and forth, Harry wondered what his life would be like away from the Dursleys. The brief glimpse of the magical world Hagrid had shown him was beyond amazing and he could not wait to see more. He stopped pacing and sat on his trunk. It was now 6:30. Time was going far too slowly.

There was a small pop and an envelope was sitting on his trunk. It read simply "Harry." Harry reached out one tentative hand and took the envelope. The handwriting looked familiar, but he could not place it. He moved to open the letter and stopped. There was a strange weight to the air and the envelope itself felt somehow heavier than it looked. Whatever was in the envelope Harry was sure it would change his life as sure as his Hogwarts letter had.

He opened it. He was very surprised to see there were only three lines and that included the openning and the closing:

_Get to know Ginny Weasley._

_Fate owed me one,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry blinked. He knew this had to be strange, even for wizards, but now he knew why he recognized the handwriting, it was his. _I wonder who Ginny is…and why does Fate owe me one?  
_

He folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

Uncle Vernon had left him at Kings Cross. He had no idea how to find Platform 9 3/4. Panic started to rise and that was when he heard the voice, "—packed with muggles of course—" followed by a girl's voice "Nine and three-quarters! Mom, can't I go…"

Harry moved toward the voices, it was a family of redheads. He could not help but feel relieved: he had found wizards and witches. Perhaps, now he would not have to start tapping the ticket counter with his wand. However, when he heard what could only be the mother respond his eyes widened and he felt his heart skip, "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet…"

_It can't be a coincidence._ Looking intently at the family of redheads he immediatly found the one called Ginny. She was obviously the youngest and she had long red hair and a smattering of freckles across her face. Harry worked his way closer to the family. "Excuse me," instead of speaking to the mother as would have been his first inclination he spoke to the one known as Ginny. "Ginny, right?" For some reason the name on his tongue felt familiar and was accompanied by a strange feeling he did not recognize. There was a feeling similar to the one he had felt when he had found the letter. Time itself seemed to be holding its breath as she nodded, her bright brown eyes going wide as she looked at him. "How do I get on the platform?"

She was blushing, but smiled brightly at him, "All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall there," she said pointing, "Come on I'll show you." She grabbed his hand as if to pull him toward the barrier and something happened that had not occurred for more than two hundred years. A pulse of magic emanated from the pair that could be felt, weakly, but felt all the way to Hogwarts where Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk and furrowed his eyebrows. Deep within the Ministry of Magic, within a rarely used section of the Hall of Records, a quill scratched out a sentence and date.

Harry was not sure what to make of what he was feeling, but it was amazing. His entire body tingled. There was no doubt in his mind that this small redhead was Ginny Weasley and he _wanted_ to get to know her. "Hi. I'm Harry." Ginny squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the barrier, they went through together and Harry stopped and gasped, "Wow." The train was magnificient.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I can go. I don't get to until next year," she said dejectedly. Harry's heart went out to her; it was as if he could feel her pain. He also felt a jolt of dissappointment that he would not be able to get to know her better until next year.

He wanted to make her feel better, "Don't worry, I'm sure a year will go by before you know it." Even to him the words sounded hollow, but she smiled back at him. He knew he should be getting on the train, but he did not want to let go of her hand. She was the first person who had ever taken it willingly and who did not mind. "I guess…I guess I should get on the train."

She nodded sadly, "See you later then?"

"Yeah." Harry slowly released his grasp on her hand and turned. He began trying to get his trunk up into the carriage and Ginny walked back to her watching mother. Luckily, the twins he had seen earlier came over to help him. They recognized his scar and Harry would have found the reaction comical if he had not been so embarrassed.

He found an empty compartment and sat down. Looking out the window he saw the woman again holding Ginny's hand. The twins rejoined their mother and sister and made fun of their brothers there. Harry laughed at their antics. It felt so good to be away from the Dursleys. Then they announced that they had met him on the train, The Harry Potter. He heard Ginny plead with her mother to go on the train and see him, he did not find the idea repulsive. Some part of him had already decided Ginny was his friend, his first besides Hagrid.

Ginny started to cry and laugh at the same time as the train started to move. She ran after it waving. Harry stuck his head slightly out of the window and raised his hand; Ginny momentarily locked eyes with him and raised her own hand. He could have sworn he heard someone say, _Bye Harry._

Harry shook himself. Today was turning out to be very strange. A mysterious letter, a friend, a wall that's not a wall, going to a wizarding school on a train…His thoughts were derailed by one of the redheads he had seen on the platform. He recongized the boy as Ginny's brother, although he could not remember the boy's name.

"So, anyone sitting here? Everywhere else if full." He asked. Harry shook his head. "I'm Ron Weasley," the boy said extending his hand.

Harry took it and smiled, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Your Ginny's brother right?"

Ron looked strange for a moment and then said, "Yeah, you met Ginny on the platform?" The conversation progressed from there.

Back at Kings Cross, Ginny and Molly Weasley were climbing back into the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "Was that really Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I think so," answered Molly and chuckled, it looked like her daughter had developed a crush. Ginny did not say another word for the rest of the trip home, which was strange for her.

Ginny was far more interested with what was playing out in her head. It was almost like she was hearing someone else's thoughts and voices. First, she thought she heard Ron say something and looked around forgetting Ron was gone. Then she heard the other voice, _I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Your Ginny's brother right?_ Her eyes went wide. She could not believe it was possible. She had to be going crazy, there was no possible way that she could be hearing Harry and no one had ever referred to one of her brothers as "Ginny's brother" no it was always you're so-and-so's little sister. It made her sound more important than her brothers. Ginny blushed.

She listened intently as Ron tried to turn Scabbers yellow and failed. She heard a bossy voice tell Ron he had dirt on his nose and that they should put on their robes. _She's strange _was what Harry thought about the voice.

Every now and then Ginny would even see what Harry saw. Ginny smiled; if this continued it was going to be a very interesting year.

Harry stepped out of the train and waved to Hagrid. Ron joined him in one of the small boats along with the boy who had lost his toad, Neville, Harry thought his name was, and the bushy haired girl, Hermione.

As the boats came around the bend they got their first view of Hogwarts. _Amazing_ thought Harry and again thought he heard a girl's voice say, _It's fantastic_, which had been quickly followed by _You like the pie, dear?_ Harry shook his head; he'd been hearing things ever since about half-way through the train ride. By now he had placed the predominate voice – Ginny.

Harry waited nervously to be sorted. He could not help it. _What if I'm not chosen at all?_

_Merlin, that is an awful thought. At least you're there._

Harry smiled; something about the voice cheered him up. Harry heard his name called and was so nervous that he did not notice that everyone had gone deathly quiet and then the Great Hall erupted again in murmurings and whispers. He put the hat on.

"What's this? Harry Potter. Hmmm how interesting, how interesting indeed. Never heard of this happening to one so young. I wonder has someone been meddling?...Ah well. No matter now, let's sort out who's who here. Here you are Harry - Lot's of potential I see and a thirst to prove your self, oh yes. Oh my, but you are a difficult one to place. You could do great things in Slytherin you know?"

Harry thought _not Slytherin, not Slytherin_.

Another slightly less loud voice echoed his.

"Hmmm, it seems there is agreement about that at least," chuckled the Sorthing Hat, "You two are gonig to be interesting to watch. Well if not Slytherin then it better be GRYFFINDOR." The hat screamed out the house name and Harry quickly moved to the correct table.

Harry was lying in his new bed. It was far more luxurious than anything he had ever slept on before. Hogwarts already felt like home more than the Privet Drive ever did.

_I can't believe they treated you so badly. How could they?_ The voice was full of caring and concern and underneath that though was anger, but not at him.

Before Harry could stop himself he thought back to the voice in this head, _It wasn't so bad. I learned to stay out of the way. I'm here now though._ Harry felt shock that was not his own and was shocked in turn.

_Is this for real?_ The voice was small now, tentative.

_Oh boy. _Thought Harry.

_Harry?_

_Ginny?_

_How do we know this is real for sure?_

_Can I send you a letter?_

_Of course. Just owl me._

_How?_

_Write a note to me, just say "It's real." Don't sign it either – mum will have a fit if she finds out about this. She'd probably think I was crazy and cart me off to St. Mungo's._ _Oh about the owl, just tie the note to an owl's leg. Put my name on the outside of the envelope._

_Will do. What's St. Mungo's?_

_Wizards' hospital. _

_Oh, good night Ginny._

_Good night Harry. _In his mind Harry could hear a giggle, he chuckled himself. He had been worried about not knowing what kids who had been raised as wizards and witches knew...now he had one inside his head.

Harry sent Hedwig off in the morning with the note to Ginny and then went down to breakfast. Classes were amazing Harry decided. Ron was great and Harry did not have people staring at him because they hated him, although they did stare at him.

During classes he could feel Ginny paying attention, drinking in the lessons. She would even offer advice. When he was in Transfiguration she had said, _Focus Harry, Mom says magic is in the intent as much as the words and wand movement. Intend for the match to become a needle. _

By the end of class he had succeeded in turning his match into a needle, which earned him a rare smile from McGonagall. Hermione glared at him, she had been the only other person in the class to get the match to change at all. His other classes were much like that as well. Ginny was a great help. She picked up on details that Harry glossed over.

Harry was right about the Potions professor, he did not like Harry at all. He could hear Ginny think, _Greasy git, _and choked back a cough. Professor Snape had started drilling Harry with questions, but by the third question Ginny was ready.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape sneered out. Harry could hear Ginny asking her mom, _Nothing, Harry, they're the same plant._

"Er…Nothing, sir, they are the same." Snape stopped moving in shock and his eyes narrowed. The professor looked like he was trying to see into Harry's soul.

…………………...

Draco Malfoy was worse than Dudley. Harry could not believe it. Nor could Ginny and now he was sneaking through the dark hallways, after curfew, to duel him and he did not know one spell. Ron was with him, which was good. Somehow he had managed to pick up two others, Hermione and Neville. Harry felt sorry for Neville and without Neville's remembrall he would not be on the quidditch team.

_That was some impressive flying._

Harry's cheeks blushed in the dark. _Thanks Ginny…how am I going to make it through this duel? I don't know one spell._

Besides Ron, who had quickly become his best friend at Hogwarts, Harry had come to rely on Ginny for advice and she had become his closest confidant (not that he really had a choice). He did not understand how they were talking, but he would not give it up for the world now. When Hedwig had returned with the one line message from Ginny (Very real) he had not really known what to do. His first thought had been I have a girl in my head, which Ginny had giggled at. But, as time went on, Ginny helped him with classes and her presence gave him more self-confidence. It was like having someone with you all the time.

_I've got a spell,_ announced Ginny. Harry smiled he could hear the mischievousness and pride in her voice; _Bill told me about it - it involves bats and bogeys…ok. The incantations is…_

By the end of the night Harry was very ready for bed; it had been a long day. First, he had nearly been expelled, but had made the quidditch team instead. Then he had been challenged by the greatest prat imaginable to a duel. Of course the prat, being a prat, did not show and he had nearly been caught by Filch. Finally, he had nearly been eaten by a huge three headed dog. It was definitely time for bed.

…………………..

Harry was smiling looking down at his small pile of presents.

_You know this is the first time I've actually looked forward to Christmas._

_Happy Christmas, Harry, _greeted Ginny.

_How's Christmas in Romania?_

Harry had actually known that Ron and the others were staying at Hogwarts before they did.

_It's beautiful, but cold. Very cold._

Harry laughed and continued opening his presents. He had been very pleased with the sweater from Mrs. Weasley and had now moved on to a present with no name. Ron and Ginny were just as interested as he was. When he put the cloak on and looked into the mirror to only see his head he gasped.

_Wow, Harry. It really is an invisibility cloak. _Harry felt Ginny smirk, _Do you realize the kind of pranks you could pull with one of these? _

_Awesome._

That night Harry found himself under the cloak running from Filch after a doomed trip to the Restricted Section that Ginny was still giggling at. Hermione was going to be disappointed that he had not found Flamel, but he had not expected the book to actually scream. To make it worse Snape was also patrolling the corridors. Ginny had stopped giggling when she heard Snape's voice. Her dislike for Snape was only matched by Snape's dislike for Harry. He hid inside what he thought was an empty room.

It looked like a very old, ornate mirror. Walking to stand in front of it Harry noticed it really did not seem to belong in the room. Indeed, it looked like someone had placed it there to get it out of the way. He nearly fell backwards in shock when he looked into it. It was not his reflection at all. It was "Ginny?"

In one of the dark corners of the room Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and it took all of his substantial self-control not to gasp aloud. He had thought of many possible things that Harry would see in the mirror, but a small girl was not one of them. Dumbledore watched in amazement as Harry stared at the mirror in shock and then tried to talk to the image. He had to stifle a small laugh. The laugh faded when Harry began to act like he was having a conversation. Every once in while he would say a one word answer or an 'I don't know.' Dumbledore's forehead crinkled in thought. To Dumbledore's complete astonishment Harry only came back to see the mirror once and it seemed to be more out of fascination than need.

Even the resulting discussion with Harry had been strange. When he had told him the Mirror of Erised showed your deepest desire Harry's eyes had widened and his face flushed. Dumbledore could only guess that Harry had developed a crush, a very deep crush. Shaking his head he left for his office and wondered who the girl was, she was not a student he knew, so he had no idea how Harry had even met her, but if she was his greatest desire then Dumbledore would have to find out who she was – Harry was too important for Dumbledore to ignore this. Still lost in thought Dumbledore headed to his quarters thinking that young Mr. Potter was full of surprises.

………………..

Madam Pomfrey bustled around the Hospital Wing. She could not believe a first-year student had managed to suffer a case of magical exhaustion, but if the rumors were true…well rumors were rumors.

Dumbledore watched Harry sleeping. He was still berating himself; he had never intended to allow Harry to face Voldemort alone, but the boy had done admirably well and had held of Quirell long enough. His only concern was that Harry might have mental problems. He kept mumbling to Ginny in his sleep. Dumbledore shook his head trying to clear it.

Harry had displayed huge potential this year. Much more potential than he had expected Harry to. Indeed, perhaps too much potential. He was even giving Miss Granger some competition. Dumbledore had taken to watching Harry occasionally while he was in class and sometimes it seemed that he was getting advice or talking to someone else. He would try a spell and then wait sometimes moving his wand differently or saying the incantation with different emphasis.

_Ginny, oh I've got a headache. _

_Oh, Harry! You're alright! It was awful. I thought you were going to die. Then you kinda woke up and only mumbled nonsense. Please don't do that again. I don't…I don't know what I'd do without having you to talk to. I don't want to be alone._

Harry reached out with his mind trying to reassure Ginny, _You're never alone. I'm here. I'll never leave. Neither of us is ever alone. Remember that. _His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a real sleep comforted by Ginny now sending her own reassurance to him.

Back in the Burrow, Ginny smiled as she felt comfort flowing from Harry. They had learned that they could share what they were feeling as well as speaking to each other.

…………………………….

Harry was depressed. He was going back to the Dursleys for the summer and there was nothing good about it. At least they didn't know he couldn't do magic. There were only two bright spots. First, Ron had said that he could visit the Burrow, Ron's home, sometime during the summer. The other one was that Ginny had told him that she would be on the platform with her mother.

Molly Weasley was concerned. Her daughter had been acting strangely all year, ever since Ron had left for Hogwarts. She was strangely quiet and seemed far away much of the time. On Halloween her daughter had screamed suddenly. Then again not a week ago she was in her room and she had screamed "Harry." For the next day she had been extremely anxious and worried. When Mrs. Weasley had heard about her son's and Harry's adventures she had become suspicious.

She did not know how her daughter knew what had happen and begun to suspect the possibility that Ginny was a seer. Mrs. Weasley shook her head; one thing was for certain though, Ginny was excited to have Ron and the others back from Hogwarts. She was practically bouncing as she waited on the platform.

Mrs. Weasley soon changed her mind. It was not Ron or any of Ginny's brothers the young girl was eager to see, but Harry Potter. The two had greeted each other shyly and shook hands. Both of them were blushing. Mrs. Weasley wondered what was going on. Her daughter had only received one unknown owl, a snowy white, and she saw that it was the same bird that accompanied Harry. She wondered if there had been more owls than she had been aware of.

She watched as Harry, with a look of dejection on his face, made his way over to some Muggles she assumed were his family. "Oh, they don't look like good muggles at all." She was surprised when her daughter had absently said, "No, they aren't." Ginny's eyes were narrowed and she wore an expression Mrs. Weasley had never seen on her face. She thought it just might be hate.

Albus Dumbledore watched, unobserved as Harry greeted the young red headed girl. It was the same girl that was in the mirror. Dumbledore's eyes widened as the young Ginny reacted the same way as Harry. Was it only a crush? Dumbledore shook his head in confusion. He would have to watch both of them very carefully next year.


	2. COS

Ginny had been working all summer to get her parents to invite Harry over. When she and Harry realized he wasn't receiving any of his letters she had upped her pleas that the muggles were being awful to him. In fact, she knew they were being awful to him.

By the time of Dobby's strange appearance she knew Ron and the twins had finally been convinced to take action. She hoped they would tell her when they did.

Ginny was asleep when Ron and the twins borrowed the car and flew off to rescue Harry. She woke sleepily to hear her mother yelling at them, she wondered what they had done now and made her way down the stairs for breakfast.

Harry was very happy. He was away from the Dursleys and staying in a place that seemed just as magical as Hogwarts. He smiled when he felt Ginny wake up. She was still almost asleep and had not realized he was downstairs. She had worked so hard to convince her brothers to rescue him. Harry was grateful. She had been the only thing that had kept him sane during the summer telling him that Ron had been sending letters.

Dobby's arrival at least cleared up that mystery, but only left him with more questions than answers. Harry waited for Ginny to step off the stairs and then greeted her both mentally and verbally, "Hi Ginny." The rest of the world seemed to fall away as he looked into her eyes, which had flown open in shock.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned and then ran over and hugged him. Harry bought his arms around her small form hugging her back. It was the first hug he had ever had.

The rest of the Weasley family watched in confusion. Neither Harry nor Ginny showed any signs of letting go of the other. They seemed lost in their own world. Mrs. Weasley looked on and realized that her daughter did not just have a crush. Whatever this was, it was not a crush and it appeared that Harry felt it too. She was going to have to watch these two carefully. As the two released each other not a word was said not even by the twins.

Harry reluctantly released Ginny. She felt so good, so right, when she was hugging him; he did not want to let go. What amazed Harry even more was that Ginny felt the same way. She thought Harry's arms around her was the best feeling in the world and did not want him to let go. Eventually they realized they had to when the rest of the Weasleys continued to watch them in shock. They took their seats with matching blushes.

Molly Weasley did indeed watch Harry like a hawk. He and Ron were obviously great friends, but she was surprised by Ginny's closeness to him. They were rarely apart despite Ron's attempts to exclude her. When Ron and the other boys had gone out to play quidditch it had been Harry who had practically insisted that Ginny also play. The two were close, but rarely spoke Molly noted. It was almost like how Fred and George seemed to have their own silent method of communication, but Ginny and Harry could sit for hours and not say a word – the twins were never quiet for long.

By the time it came to visit Diagon Alley Molly had decided that Harry and Ginny did not just like each other – they were destined for each other. She had already caught them either sleeping on the couch together seemingly having fallen asleep while playing chess or just talking several times. It had obviously been innocent; she did not think that either of them realized just what they felt for each other. Ron had been forced to accept Ginny's presence. Mrs. Weasley began planning the wedding that she knew would eventually happen.

………………………..

Mrs. Weasley and her daughter were frantic. Harry had not flooed to the right place. Ginny stopped panicking before her mother, she knew Hagrid had found Harry, but she still greeted Harry enthusiastically when he reappeared.

Ron had watched the closeness between Harry and his sister with growing suspicion all summer. He was confused. They rarely talked, but they were also rarely apart. When Hermione arrived with her parents he quickly moved over to talk to her. He needed advice.

Ginny practically jumped into Harry's arms when Hagrid released him. When they released each other she took his hand, determined that he would not get himself lost again.

_Harry, how do you get yourself into these situations?_

_I'm not sure. They seemed to happen without me doing anything. _

Mrs. Weasley led them to Flourish and Blots to get their books. There was a long line; someone called Lockhart was signing his autobiography. Harry was surprised to see all of his books were required this year. He was even more surprised when he was grabbed and pulled to the front to be photographed with Lockhart. As quickly as he could, he escaped the limelight, loaded down with books. He gave them to Ginny, saying he would buy his own.

"I bet you enjoyed that Potter," drawled a cold voice. "You can't even go into a bookstore without getting your face on the front page." Draco Malfoy strolled to stand in front of them.

Ginny stepped forward, "Shut up, he didn't want that."

Malfoy turned his cold gaze on Ginny, "What's this Potter got yourself a girlfriend? Surely even you can do better than a Weasley."

Harry felt a hate for Malfoy he had never felt before. He put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and gently, but firmly pulled our of Malfoy's reach before stepping forward himself, "Leave her alone."

Ron hated Malfoy, but he was also alarmed by what he had said. It had never even occurred to him that Harry might like Ginny like that. In fact, it had never even occurred to Ron that anyone would like Ginny like that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Draco's father and Mr. Weasley greeting each other. Lucious Malfoy took out Ginny's battered transfiguration book. He insulted the Weasley's financial status and then moved on to the Grangers. At this point Mr. Weasley threw a punch and soon they were brawling on the floor. Hagrid broke it up separating the two men. Lucious dumped Ginny's transfiguration book back in her cauldron and stalked off.

The Weasleys and Grangers stopped to get ice cream and talk when Harry realized that they had not gone by Ollivander's. "Ginny, don't you need a wand?"

She shook her head and pulled out a battered looking wand, "It was my grandmother's," she explained.

Harry remembered what Ollivander had said about the wand choosing the wizard and how a wizard would not get the best result with another's wand. He wanted Ginny to have her own wand, "How about I buy you your own wand as a late birthday present?"

Her eyes widened and he knew she wanted to say yes, "No, Harry, it's too much besides I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

Harry brushed her off, he knew she wanted it, "You convinced your brothers to rescue me that was the best birthday present I could have…" _Besides with all the help you gave me in classes you deserve this _he finished mentally.

He knew from talking with Ron and Ginny that it would not be easy to convince their mother to let him buy Ginny a wand. Then he remembered that Ron was using an old wand too. On the excuse of needed to have his wand checked out he convinced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to allow Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to accompany him to Ollivander's.

"Hello, sir, Ron and Ginny need wands," Harry announced to Mr. Ollivander when he entered. The old man smiled his strange smile and looked at them with his odd eyes. He started with an objecting Ron who didn't want to take charity, but Ollivander paid no attention already caught up in finding Ron a wand, which he did very quickly. It was something with Unicorn hair.

Then he moved on to Ginny. Finding her a wand took much longer and Harry was reminded of his first visit here. Ginny was looking worried, "Don't worry, Ginny, I practically tried the whole store before I found mine."

Mr. Ollivander nodded enthusiastically, "Very true. Mr. Potter, like yourself, was a hard fit, but rest assured I have the wand for you." Finally she tried one that was of ebony wood and a phoenix feather. Red sparks shot out of the wand and Mr. Ollivander smiled and took Harry's galleons gladly.

Mrs. Weasley was not pleased when she found her two youngest had new wands and that Harry had paid for them. "Harry, dear, you really shouldn't have. Their old wands are fine," she turned to her children, "How dare you two accept this! You know better."

"Please Mrs. Weasley, they tried to say no, but they deserve the wands. Ollivander said that a wizard never gets as good results with another person's wand. After last year I think Ron should have his own wand then he would do better in classes and…and… Ginny's wand was a…a birthday present," Harry concluded and Mrs. Weasley finally relented, but admonished Harry not to buy them anything else so expensive.

That night Ginny told Harry that she had found another book stuck into her transfiguration text. The book was blank and looked to be an old diary with the initials "TMR" stamped on the front. Neither of them knew what to do with the diary. Eventually Ginny said she would use.

Later that night she started the entry, 31 August and stopped. The ink disappeared. Then letters started to appear.

-Hi. My name is Tom Riddle.

Ginny looked at the diary in astonishment. _Harry, you've got to see this_.

Harry arrived shortly and she explained to him what happened. Ginny decided to write back, "My name is Ginny Weasley." The ink disappeared again.

-Hello, Ginny. How old are you?

"11"

-A very good age. Are you going to Hogwarts?

"Yes, how do you know about Hogwarts?"

-I was a student there fifty years ago.

The conversation with Tom ended there because Mrs. Weasley was calling for them to go to bed. Ginny threw the diary into her trunk without a second thought.

Inside the trunk Tom was perplexed. The magic in the diary, his consciousness, should have made a foothold even with just that little bit of conversation, but he hadn't. It was like the girl had natural defenses. Tom was annoyed, but intrigued. He had little choice, but to bide his time.

The trip from the Burrow to Kings Cross was uneventful as long as you didn't count having to go back for Ron's robes and supposedly Fred's quills. When they arrived at Kings Cross everyone piled out of the automobile and unloaded their trunks.

Harry and Ginny hung back from the rest talking about Harry's experience at Hogwarts and what Ginny wanted to do when she got there. Eventually Mrs. Weasley came up from behind them and began pushing them toward the barrier; the others had already gone through. "Come on now, we've only got a couple minutes," encouraged Mrs. Weasley as they approached the barrier.

They hit it with a loud crash. Harry flew over the handle of the cart and Ginny fell down beside her cart. Mrs. Weasley was tapping the barrier trying to figure out why it was solid. She turned to them, "Okay, I want you two to remain here. I'm going to apparate and then floo Dumbledore. She moved to an empty corner and disappeared with a pop.

Ginny was nervous. It was the first time she had ever been in muggle London without one of her parents nearby. Harry felt her nervousness and took her hand, "You know," he said gently nudging her, "last time it was me who was the nervous one." Ginny smiled at the memory.

"Why do you think the barrier sealed itself?" she asked. Harry just shrugged. A moment later the clock struck eleven. "Oh no! I'm going to miss my first train ride to Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it'll work out."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Harry said and laughed, "Relax Ginny, one way or another we'll make it to Hogwarts. What house do you think you will be sorted into?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled, Harry felt his heart skip for some reason, "Gryffindor of course and if the hat tries anything else I'll just tell it so…just like you."

Just as Harry was getting nervous Mrs. Weasley returned, "Try the barrier now dears." They went through easily and to their surprise the Hogwarts Express was still there. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both and told them to be good before hurrying them onto the train.

Ginny and Harry quickly found the compartment that Ron and Hermione were in. "What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know, the barrier sealed itself. Mom had to floo Dumbledore," Ginny answered. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Ron and Hermione. No one had any idea how or why the barrier would be sealed. Hermione said she would check the library. The trip to Hogwarts was a long one and Ginny had been up since dawn with the excitement of going to Hogwarts, consequently she was getting drowsy. Almost without any thought she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Harry felt the weight of Ginny's head on his should her looked over at the red object on his shoulder accidentally inhaling the scent of her hair. He smiled; there was something about Ginny that always made him feel good. He was also starting to feel tired; it was like Ginny's exhaustion was catching.

Ron watched incredulously as his little sister leaned her head onto his best mate's shoulder and fell asleep. Normally he would have been amused, but what Malfoy had said was still on his mind. Then Harry leaned his head against his sister's head smiling and closed his own eyes. Ron's worry increased ten fold, but he continued to watch in silent horror.

Hermione was also aware of what was happening. Ron had talked with her about Harry and Ginny, she got the impression Ron did not like sharing Harry with Ginny. Hermione thought it was strange for Harry to become so close to Ginny so quickly when he was usually so reserved. He had never so much as hugged her and yet she had seen him hold on to Ginny like his life depended on it in Diagon Alley. She shrugged and went back to her book.

Shortly before they arrived, Draco Malfoy appeared flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, "Ahh look at the love birds. Potter you're so pathetic, had to have the train wait just for you and the little weasel. Ron was being held back by Hermione who had him pressed against the back of the compartment.

If Harry had been awake enough to hear Malfoy he might have retorted or drawn his wand. Instead he just looked sleepily at Malfoy and said, "What do you want?"

Malfoy looked temporarily stumped, "I just came by to have a look."

"You've had your look now leave!" retorted Ginny. Malfoy looked like he was going to say something else, but had to move along when the food cart came by.

They had split up from Ginny when she followed Hagrid with the rest of the first years. Hermione, Ron, and Harry found their way to the Great Hall and sat down. Harry could feel Ginny's presence just outside the hall.

_Hey Ginny, I'm saving you a seat._

_Thanks Harry. There's this kid here who won't stop talking about you. He says he heard about "The Harry Potter" on the train and can't wait to meet you – he just knows you'll be the best of friends._ Ginny giggled, she knew how much he hated that type of attention.

_Well at least I've been warned._

McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall to stand in front of the sorting hat. Ginny had pointed out Colin Creevy as the kid who wanted to meet Harry when he went up to be sorted. Harry groaned when he became a Gryffindor. Soon it was Ginny's turn and Harry found he was as nervous as Ginny was.

The hat came down over her eyes.

"What do we have here? This is something else; I wondered when I would meet Mr. Potter's other half. I can see that between your Weasley blood and your attachment to Mr. Potter you won't accept anything but GRYFFINDOR."

Ginny smiled broadly and made her way to the table, sitting down beside Harry.

That night in the dormitory Ron pulled Harry to the side, "What's with you and my sister?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Ginny's one of my best friends."

"Is that all?"

"I don't understand," Harry answered truthfully.

"Do you have…um…um…feelings for her?" Ron seemed to be having trouble.

Harry was confused, "Of course I have feelings for Ginny. She's my friend." Then it dawned on him what Ron was getting at and he blushed. Did he have feelings for Ginny? He was too young to think about this type of stuff, but he had to think quickly, Ron wanted an answer. He was just happy Ginny was already asleep by now, but he had to sort this out otherwise he'd be thinking about it all the time and there was no way he could keep anything from her for long.

Harry began thinking. Did he have feelings for Ginny? Yes. What type of feelings? He couldn't imagine being without her, he didn't want to be. She made him feel happy, she made him feel…complete. Ginny was a part of him now.

Ron made an impatient sound.

"Ginny is, is my closest friend," he had to choose his words carefully, "Maybe someday we will be more than friends."

Ron actually looked impressed and was satisfied by his answer.

…………………….

Time flew by quickly. Ginny found her first-year classes very boring as she had spent most of last year following what Harry was doing in class. She was now doing the same this year, unfortunately this gave her a dazed look in class. To the professors' consternation she always seemed to be able to do the spell. The only thing she had been shown in her classes she had found interesting was on her very first day in Transfiguration. McGonagall had demonstrated her cat form. She had immediately started talking to Harry.

_Harry, I want to become an animagus. _

_I actually asked Hermione about it last year. She said it would be too difficult and said we should wait until we were older. If you want we can try and do it together._

_That would be great. _

She had only written in the diary twice since school had started and spent most of her time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. During the nights she and Harry often snuck out to conduct pranks and learn the secret passages of Hogwarts. For the most part the Slytherins bore the brunt of their pranking. They had already turned the Slytherins pink and caused their silverware to dance around refusing to be used.

She was looking forward to the first quidditch game of the year; it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The match was going well except that one of bludgers wouldn't leave Harry alone. He had already broken his arm. How Harry could stand the pain she didn't know, she could practically feel the pain in her own arm. Finally he caught the snitch and the game ended.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran down to the pitch to help Harry to the Hospital Wing, but Lockhart got there first. They watched in horror as the bones in Harry's arm disappeared.

…………………….

Albus Dumbledore was walking the hallways after curfew when he noticed the swish of a cloak. He peered into the darkness and saw a shimmer – an invisibility cloak. Strange, he thought, only Harry had an invisibility cloak at the school then he narrowed his eyes and saw through the cloak. Chuckling to himself he followed Ginny to the Hospital Wing and watched unobserved as she made her way to Harry's bed.

Harry was in pain. His entire arm felt like it was filled with needles. He felt a comforting presence and looked up, no one was there, but he could still feel it, "Ginny?" she was the only one who felt like that.

Albus' eyes widened. How had Harry known she was there?

Ginny removed the cloak and rushed the remainder of the way to the bed, "Hi Harry." She didn't know what to do. She could feel his pain.

"Why are you here Ginny? You should be sleeping," Harry was happy she was there though.

"I can't sleep. Not with you in pain. It hurts. I don't imagine Dobby made it any better."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you pain and no Dobby didn't, but I found out he belongs to the Malfoys," Harry answered.

Ginny sat on the bed and the lied down, leaning her head on his shoulder, and hugged him across the chest. She didn't know what else to do and it was what her mother did when she was hurting and in bed.

Harry responded by putting his good arm around her and pulling her into his own half hug bringing her even closer. Her comforting warmth drove the pain away from both their consciousnesses. Harry and Ginny fell asleep.

Albus Dumbledore blinked. It couldn't be, he thought. But it would explain almost everything, the next thought followed. Dumbledore sighed in frustration. He would have to wait until the morning when the Ministry opened to test his theory. He looked at the two young students and wondered what Madam Pomfrey was going to do when she checked on Harry in the morning. He quietly left.

The echoes from his footfalls were all he had for company as he moved down the dusty corridor. Dumbledore had entered a rarely visited portion of the Hall of Records. What he was looking for was a book. It was all the way in the back. He found it behind several boxes of records that had been moved there years ago. He sighed; it was a sad testament to how rare the event the book recorded that it was only checked in ten year intervals. It was also sad that it was treated like it was. What it recorded was something wonderful and amazing.

Dumbledore moved around the podium that the book lay open on. He looked at the page and sucked in air. There in clear and precise lettering was confirmation of what he had suspected:

The soul bonding of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley took place on 1 September 1991.

Yes, he was going to have to keep a close eye on those two. A soul bonding was a rare thing, but one so young was unrecorded. There was no predicting what the two would be able to do together. Soul bonding resulted in not only a bonding of souls, but also of power and Harry and Ginny already seemed to have progressed from the first stage into the second if they were sharing thoughts and feelings. Some soul bonds never were even able to do that like the two did, the bond between them had to be incredibly strong.

……………………

Harry and Ginny sat reading at the rearmost table in the library. They had gotten permission to use the restricted section from the only professor foolish enough to provide it: Lockhart. They had spent the first couple of months at Hogwarts researching the animagus transformation, but had quickly learned that what they needed was in the restricted section.

Harry was extremely surprised to see that the last person to check out the book was his father, James Potter. They had discovered several things about the transformation. The first step was brewing the Animagus Revealer Potion, which then showed the drinker his or her form. The potion took two month to brew. From there it was a laborious process of training the body to change. According to the book it could take years to successfully complete.

Both Ginny and Harry were depressed to read this, but the book had also said that the training was heavily dependent on natural abilities. They both hoped they would be able to adapt to it easily.

Looking up from his notes Harry nodded to Ginny. They were ready.

_We can start the potion after the holidays._

_Agreed. Your going to the dueling club this evening right Harry?_

_You know I am._

"It will be awesome to learn to duel properly," Ron said. "Who do you think is teaching?"

"I heard Flitwick was a dueling champion," offered Hermione.

"I don't care just so long as it's not…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Oh no…let it be a mistake," Ginny pleaded.

Standing in the middle of the gathered students was their least like professors, Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart.

All of them, except Hermione, laughed as Snape successfully landed a curse on Lockhart. Harry saw Snape sneer in his direction and knew that Snape was going to suggest something bad. Sure enough he found himself facing Malfoy in a practice duel with only Lockhart telling him what to do.

Malfoy smiled malevolently, "Serpentsorsia," a large snake came out of his wand and advanced on Harry.

_What am I supposed to do to a snake?_

_I don't know…talk to it. _He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

_Thanks, Ginny_, he replied dryly.

Looking at the snake, Harry figured, why not.

_Hi, er, do you mind not attacking me?_

To his utter astonishment the snake answered, "Of course, would you like me to do anything?"

_Attack Malfoy?_

"The blond haired one that smells like a ferret?" the snake asked.

_That would be the one._

The snake immediately turned and advanced on Malfoy, but Snape stepped in banishing it. That was when Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely and backing away. Even Snape's look was different, it was not just a sneer it was a calculating sneer.

_Why is everyone looking at me like that?_

_You spoke psarltongue, sorry, snake language._

_I did?_

_Yes, sounded like hissing to everyone, well except me. I understood what you said of course. I can't believe the snake thought he smelled like a ferret, you know, looking at Malfoy, he does resemble a ferret in the face._

_GINNY! Focus, why is everyone so amazed I can speak psar…um…snake?_

_It's very, very rare and usually associated with the Dark Arts; it's said that Salazar himself was a psarltongue. Come on, let's get you out of here._

The next few weeks were awful for Harry. Everyone was avoiding him, even Ron and Hermione had grown distant. Harry found himself only spending time with Ginny; she was the only one who didn't flinch at the sight of him. Well her and Hedwig.

Harry had ordered what they needed by owl for the animagus potion and it was supposed to arrive shortly after the holidays started. Both he and Ginny were staying at Hogwarts over the break. Ginny had already received several letters from her mom demanding that she return, but she pointedly refused and even Ron and the twins had given up trying to convince her to leave. Eventually Ron had said that he was staying. Harry suspected that he was staying to watch over him and Ginny.

The ingredients that Harry had ordered arrived the day after the holidays started. Ginny said she knew the perfect place to brew the potion and led him to a girls' bathroom.

"Um Ginny, this is a girls' bathroom."

Giggling, Ginny nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. "Relax, Harry. No one uses this bathroom because Moaning Myrtle haunts the next toilet. She's always flooding it."

Harry submitted to Ginny's wisdom. They began brewing the potion. It was horribly complicated. It took them the entire week to finish it. Then they had to keep the potion simmering for the next two months, stirring it counterclockwise once a day.

…………………….

Albus Dumbledore walked to the gates of Hogwarts and disapparated. He appeared in front of the Burrow. He happily noted the boys were all out in the paddock playing quidditch that was good since he didn't want interruptions. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, Albus, how good to see you. What are you doing here?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"I'd like to talk to you and Arthur about your daughter, Ginevra."

Molly paled, "Is she alright, nothings wrong is there?" she asked in a panic.

Albus shook his head no, "No, actually I have something quiet amazing to tell you. It involves your daughter and young Harry Potter."

"Oh okay, why don't you come in then. Tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Molly, what do you know about soul bondings?"

……………………….

Meanwhile back in Ginny's trunk, Tom was infuriated. The girl had only written to him a few times. He was going to try something drastic if he was to escape from the diary. He couldn't figure it out. Every time he tried to enter the young girl's mind he was rebuffed.

He knew from his probing that she did not have any true mental defenses, it was laughable in one so young, but he had checked. Still, there seemed to be a natural defense that he couldn't get past. It was strange, almost like another presence was guarding her mind. The only thing he had yet to try was a full assault on her mind.

………………………….

The potion was finally ready the second week in February. They both took their doses and waited for the trance like state it would induce. What neither of them knew was that the potion, even if brewed right, should never have worked on ones so young. Yet each fell into a trance.

Mist swirled around Ginny and out of the mist flew a bird. It was red, flaming red like her hair. It was a phoenix. Then she noticed the small brown dots on it and she realized in shock that they were her freckles.

Just as the mists swallowed up the phoenix she saw another shadow in the mists. It was a panther. This was more gold than red she noted with relief, but it still had spots resembling her freckles.

Harry watched the mists swirl and was shocked to see a phoenix fly out. It was solid gold and he noted that a few feathers on top of its head shot out at odd angles. As if something had ruffled them. Its eyes were green.

The mists swallowed the phoenix and another form stalked out. This one was a panther. It too had green eyes and a gold coat. The coat on its back was running at odds with the rest of its hair. Harry sighed; he was doomed to always have unruly hair in every form.

They came out of their trances and looked at each other: two forms?

_Two forms? The book said only one is possible._

_Yeah and we've got a magical form too and no one's had one of those either._

_Harry you do know the powers of a phoenix right?_

_No. Why?_

_Well if we can transform into a phoenix it means more than flying without a broom. Phoenix's have healing tears, can carry heavy loads, their song gives courage and hope to the good and scares the bad, and they can travel by fire. _

_Travel by fire?_

_No one knows how they do it. They burst into flame and then flames appear somewhere else and there they are._

_That would be fantastic…no more Dursleys._

………………….

Valentine's Day was a nightmare. Lockhart had made it a spectacle and had hired dwarves of all creatures to deliver singing Valentines. Harry was leaving Charms when one of the dwarves started barreling toward him. He tried to run and failed miserable. The dwarf tackled him and then pinned him and then proceeded to deliver a horribly embarrassing Valentine.

_Ginny! Help._

Ginny had arrived in the hallway and was looking on in amused horror.

_Can't Harry…too…busy…laughing._

Then Malfoy appeared and chuckled evilly, "Aw poor little Weasley, Potter doesn't appear to like your Valentine." Ginny went bright red at the insinuation, Harry would have too if he hadn't already been red in embarrassment.

_You didn't send it though._

_Of course not! I can rhyme better than that besides your eyes are more like emeralds than toads. Really!_

_Who then?_

_Fred and George, maybe even Ron was in on it. I don't think they like us spending time together._

_Oh they don't do they? You know what this calls for?_

He saw Ginny grin, _Payback._

_Not just to them though. Lockhart too. He made this horrible mess possible._

……………………

Dumbledore chuckled as he assessed the students and professors in the Great Hall. It seemed several seemed to be the recipients of pranks. Professor Lockhart was sporting blue hair much to his chagrin and his hair wasn't curled…something about having the curlers attack him. Fred and George Weasley had walked into the Great Hall and suddenly found themselves covered in stinksap. Finally, Ron Weasley had fled the hall entirely when his plate had turned into a spider and chased him. Dumbledore had a strong suspicion who the pranksters were.

………………………

There were only a couple of days left of term and the exams were already done. Harry had gone down to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione, while Ginny had gone up to her dorm to do some packing.

Ginny opened her trunk and saw the diary sitting there. She had forgotten about it. Taking it out she put it on her desk and opened it. Perhaps Tom would like to know how the year had gone. The moment she put the quill to the paper she knew she'd made a mistake.

When Tom Riddle felt the quill finally touch the parchment he launched his desperate attack. He forced himself into her mind pushing aside Ginny's will and replacing it with his own. He tried to subjugate Ginny's consciousness so she couldn't interfere, but was appalled to find that he couldn't get to her. She was behind a wall of some kind. It hurt. It hurt a lot when he tried to go through it. He tried it twice and stopped. He mustn't waste his power.

Focusing on what he had to do, he forced Ginny's body to move. He needed to get to the Chamber of Secrets where he wouldn't be disturbed. He stopped outside the girls' bathroom, he couldn't resist mocking Dumbledore.

Down at Hagrid's cabin Harry fell to his knees. Ginny was hurt and in pain. He stood and started to run back to the castle. Ron and Hermione only looked on in confusion. By the time they made it to the castle Harry had disappeared.

Harry stopped as he cleared the doors. His scar gave a sharp twinge and then another. He shook his head. His scar had only hurt like that when Voldemort was nearby.

_Ginny! _He thought and tried to reach out to her. He could hardly feel her. Normally he didn't have any problem locating her, but now it was difficult. Harry concentrated and received the image of a flooded girls' bathroom. Harry sprinted the rest of the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

The message on the wall caused Harry to skid to a halt.

_No. I'm not losing Ginny. I will save her._

Opening the door to the bathroom he walked in and saw Myrtle actually out of her toilet.

"Myrtle, where's Ginny? Where did she go?" he pleaded.

He must have sounded distraught because Myrtle smiled and pointed at a sink, "She hissed something at the sink and it opened."

His hands ran over the sink, turning knobs, examining pipes, and every possible fixture on the sink. He found the snake and hissed for it to open. Without any hesitation he jumped into the gaping black hole.

Harry ignored the sickening crunch of bones under his feet and followed the path until it intersected a door with snakes covering it. Again he hissed for it to open and it obeyed. He hurried past, he knew he was getting closer – he could smell the scent of wild flowers among the decay. Wild flowers were what Ginny's hair smelled like.

He found himself in a large chamber with a huge stone statue of what Harry thought was one ugly man. There lying at the base was Ginny. He ran to her heedless of anything, even dropping his wand as he pulled her into his arms and sobbed. Her body was cool and deathly pale, but she was breathing.

"Well isn't this touching? So you are what Dumbledore has sent to claim his lost student? Pathetic old man. Even now he is scared of me and I'm only a memory of Voldemort," Tom gloated.

Harry started at the voice, looking up he saw the image of a young man. The young man had his wand. "Who are you? What have you done to Ginny?"

Harry's insides went cold as Tom Riddle explained who he was or what he would become. When he described his assault on Ginny's mind Harry only felt anger. This Tom Riddle had attacked Ginny, his Ginny, Harry's anger turned into rage. He would not allow Ginny to die. Again Tom had stopped to insult Dumbledore.

The power and life he had been drawing from Ginny suddenly slowed to a trickle. Tom once again found himself fighting to control Ginny's mind. Looking at Harry and then Ginny he realized that somehow there was a connection. The only way he was going to be able to take Ginny's life and become fully corporeal was to kill this boy.

Wanting to shut Tom up Harry yelled back, "Please, even at the height of your power you feared Dumbledore. You're nothing. I've seen your current form, you're pathetic."

A flash of flame broke the darkness and a beautiful phoenix flew in dropping the sorting hat at Harry's feet. Not knowing what to do Harry put it on and felt a dull thud and then pain. Taking it off of his head he pulled a sword out of the hat with a ruby encrusted hilt.

Tom took it all in and laughed, "So this is what the great Dumbledore sends you. His song bird, Fawkes isn't it, and a hat that gives you a sword. Fine let's see how you do against a basilisk." His face did not show it, but Tom was worried. Power had started to radiate off the boy; Tom had never seen such power before even from his school days under Dumbledore's tutelage.

Harry wasn't sure how it had all transpired, but somehow Fawkes had managed to blind the basilisk, which was good. Harry knew what those snakes could do, he had come across an entry about basilisks when he was research his animal forms by mistake. Then the creature had lunged at him blindly. Harry did the only thing he could think of; he held the sword up and planted his feet. The basilisk's own weight thrust the sword into its brain.

Unfortunately one of its fangs had pierced Harry through the arm and broken off. Harry had pulled it out, but he knew it was too late. Across the room Tom sighed in relief. Harry crawled over to Ginny deciding if he was to die he would die with her. Instead, Fawkes had flown down and cried on his wound.

Tom had been angry and shot a spell at the bird. He fired a few more spells at the phoenix before turning his attention to Harry. "Well, you have killed the basilisk. I must say, impressive, but too little. I will kill you myself and then Ginny will die and I will live."

As he finished his sentence the diary fell into Harry's lap, dropped by Fawkes. Both Harry and Tom looked at the diary in shock. Not knowing what else to do Harry jammed the basilisk's fang into the diary.

Tom began screaming, Harry's wand dropped from his grasp, and as the venom sizzled a hole in the diary Tom's form disappeared. Once he was gone Harry took Ginny into his arms and held her tight to his chest.

_Please don't die, Ginny. Don't die. I don't know what I'd do without you. My Ginny, please don't leave me._

Harry broke down crying over her body and kept repeating, "My Ginny."

Ginny slowly regained consciousness. She heard Harry calling her. He kept repeating the words "My Ginny" over and over again. Something about that made her feel very warm inside. It was only then she realized he was holding her and she was in his lap. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and buried her head into his chest. Harry responded by holding her tighter and repeating, "My Ginny" one last time.

She wasn't sure why, but she responded with a muffled, "Your Ginny."

When Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pushed her head into his chest Harry felt as if he had been giving the best gift in his life. Warmth began to creep back into his body and he held Ginny tighter. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to ever lose her again. He wasn't even aware of calling her "My Ginny" until she responded with "Your Ginny."

That simple phrase had made his heart skip and he smiled broadly. Minutes later Ginny lifted her head slightly and in a barely audible whisper asked, "So does this mean you're my Harry?"

Harry continued smiling and placed his head on hers, "Your Harry."

Neither knew how long they stayed in that position. Ginny on Harry's lap hugged in a tight embrace with Harry's head resting on hers. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Eventually they fell asleep Harry's body slowly falling backward dragging Ginny with him, both were exhausted emotionally and physically.

For someone who had slept on a cold, hard, and damp floor Harry felt remarkably good. Ginny was sleeping on top of him using him as a pillow and mattress. He didn't mind, indeed, he realized that she was the reason he was warm. Harry smiled, his arms were still around her and he felt her start to stir. He looked down at her and saw only vibrant red hair.

Harry smiled and thought, _My Ginny._ He wasn't sure why calling her that brought him such pleasure.

He was a little shocked when Ginny replied groggily, _Your Ginny, my Harry._

_Your Harry_, he replied without hesitation. If he received pleasure from calling her his, it was nothing compared to having Ginny calling him hers. It was right and that was all that mattered at the moment.

High above them in Professor McGonagall's office waited a very anxious Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore had contacted her when Ginny went missing immediately. She paced the office waiting for any news. The professors were out searching the school and the grounds, but they had little hope. The school had been search before for the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore had tried to reassure her that his phoenix had also gone missing shortly after Harry had disappeared apparently going after Ginny.

The floo in the office suddenly burst to life and her husband's head appeared, "Molly, just got back from the office. Ginny's hand…"

"Tell me it's not dead or still on mortal peril," she cried out interrupting him.

"No, Molly, it's on 'School'."

Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the office at that moment. The tension eased noticeably in the room. They could only wait now. A few hours later a scratch came at the door, opening it they found Fawkes waiting. He hopped in and then flew to the desk.

A moment later Harry and Ginny walked into view hand-in-hand. Mrs. Weasley moved so quick to hug Ginny that she didn't notice the odd things Harry had tucked in his belt. As Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter, Ginny put her free arm around her, unwilling to let go of Harry. Off to the side Dumbledore gingerly took the sword, the sorting hat, and the diary.

Dumbledore waited until Mrs. Weasley had let go, "Could you tell us what happened?"

Everyone took their seats except Harry and Ginny. There was only one chair left. Harry moved to let Ginny take it, but she pushed him down into it and sat on his lap. Harry put his arms around her as she buried her head into his shoulder; she thought she was going to be expelled. She would have to leave Hogwarts and Harry. The professors and Mrs. Weasley watched, only Professor McGonagall didn't know about the bonding and when she made to conjure another chair Professor Dumbledore had placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Mrs. Weasley watched with a little disappointment in her heart. Normally her daughter came to her for comfort. Now she was obviously drawing comfort from someone barely older than she was. She knew that with the bonding that this was only natural that Harry could comfort her in a way she couldn't, but it still hurt.

Harry started talking about the diary and Tom Riddle. Ginny took up the story about how Tom had invaded her mind, how she was just pushed to the side. She described, haltingly, Tom's anger about not being able to completely control her that he didn't understand how she had resisted him at all. When they finished the story Mrs. Weasley was in tears.

There was a sudden knock at the door and without waiting for an invitation the door opened and in walked Lucious Malfoy. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore, now that you've shown your incompetence and the young student is dead and the Chamber of Secrets reopened, the Board of Governors has decided to remove you." He had obviously not noticed Ginny or Harry in his flush of triumph.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Well I'm happy to announce Ginny Weasley is perfectly fine and the beast that was in the Chamber is now dead thanks to Mr. Potter." Lucious' eyes widened and he sneered.

"Fine. We shall see. Come Dobby." Harry looked around to see Dobby trailing at Malfoy's heels trying to shine his shoes.

Then Harry had a thought. Removing his filthy sock, he asked Dumbledore for the diary back. Dumbledore smiled and handed him the diary and he felt Ginny shrink away from it. "Ginny, go to your mom. I'll be right back, I promise." Ginny slid off his lap and into Mrs. Weasley's embrace.

Harry stuffed the dairy into the sock and ran after Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, wait!" Harry yelled. "I have something of yours." Harry shoved the diary into Malfoy's hand when he turned around. Malfoy took one look at the diary shoved in the sock and tore the sock of the diary and tossed it. Behind him Dobby caught it.

Malfoy smiled evilly, "I don't know what you're talking about. You should watch yourself Potter; you might end up like your parents. Now come Dobby."

Dobby did not move and only stared at the filthy sock. Then Dobby looked up, determination in his eyes. "No, Dobby is free," Dobby announced in his squeaky voice.

"What!"

"Master gave Dobby a sock, Dobby is free."

"Why you…YOU," Malfoy screamed at Harry and drew his wand, "you lost me my servant." Just as Malfoy started to mutter a spell, Dobby stepped in front of Harry and extended his hand. Malfoy flew down the hallway.

Dobby stood stock still, "You will not harm Harry Potter." Malfoy turned and left. Harry quickly turned the other way and ran back to where Ginny was waiting.

When Harry entered the room Ginny managed to disentangle herself from Mrs. Weasley and walked back to Harry who opened his arms to her. Dumbledore ordered them to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey tried to separate them Ginny started to complain. She wanted to stay with Harry. Harry wanted her to stay.

Eventually Dumbledore intervened, saying that they had both suffered an emotional shock and they were drawing comfort from each other. He motioned for Mrs. Weasley to follow him. Shortly they were in his office and Mr. Weasley had flooed to join them. They took the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Molly, Arthur we need to finish the discussion we had over Christmas. I had not anticipated that this would occur so soon, but the shock they have both experienced seems to have sped things up."

Arthur looked confused, "What do you mean sped up? I thought they were already bonded."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but there are three distinct stages. Harry and Ginny I think skipped the first stage entirely when they first met on the platform. The final and the stage I believe they are just entering involves the physical need to be close. They will want to be in contact almost for the entirety of this stage. As Harry demonstrated earlier, they can separate, but the need will quickly overwhelm them."

Arthur and Molly just motioned for Dumbledore to continue, they had no words. "Yes, you see this final stage is associated with the bonded pair _claiming_ each other as their own. Normally, this stage is started through physical intimacy."

The Weasleys paled. Arthur soon turned greed and Molly gaped, Dumbledore chuckled, "No, they didn't claim each other like that, but they did somehow lay claim to each other when they were in the Chamber."

Arthur seemed to recover first, "How long do they have to be near each other?"

Shrugging, Dumbledore continued, "From what I've read and the one bonded pair I've met this stage normally lasts one week, but like I said before it usually involves being physically intimate. Without that type of intimacy I think the stage will last longer, but I'm not sure. They may stay in this stage of the bonding until they are ready to take that next step. There is precious little information about how these bonds develop and what causes them to grow stronger and with Harry and Ginny being so young we are in unknown territory."

"What will happen to them?" asked Molly, "I mean what else will happen to them, we know they can talk to each other without speaking already. Will anything else happen?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't know. The bonded pair I knew said they gained the ability to talk to each other like Harry and Ginny only after this stage of the bonding. The bond Harry and Ginny share is already incredibly strong. It's so strong that I thought they had completed the bonding when I first confirmed my suspicions, but as I watched them I realized that it hadn't completed the full bonding. I can only assume that they will become closer than they already are. Beyond that I don't know. Soul bonding allows them to share power and often gives them powers that would otherwise be impossible or highly improbable for a wizard or witch to do."

"How can they become closer? They practically share each others' minds now," said Arthur exasperated.

"Yes, that brings me to the next thing I wanted to discuss with you. I've been keeping watch over young Ginevra and she's terribly bored in her classes. I suspect she mostly, um, _attends_ Harry's classes. It would be wise to advance her to the same year as Harry."

Molly's eyes widened, "Wait! I thought Ginny was doing fine in her classes."

"She is, in fact, excelling in all of them without paying any attention. Over the summer she'll be asked to choose her other classes along with Harry who also hasn't turned in his requests. I think we can wait until later to disturb them about that though."

"Oh, okay. When can we take Ginny home? She's already been through so much," Mrs. Weasley's mothering instincts had finally reasserted themselves over the shock. She wanted to get her daughter home.

"Molly, Harry and Ginny need to stay within a close proximity of each other or they will become physically sick," Dumbledore explained.

Molly got the distinct impression Dumbledore didn't want to say something, "Fine. Then we will take them both with us to the Burrow. I'm sure Harry won't mind, he doesn't seem to care much for the muggles he lives with."

Dumbledore looked positively shifty and for the first time since Molly or Arthur had met him he looked scared, "Yes, um, about that. You see Harry was placed with his Aunt for a reason. I used some very old magic to cast spells that have and are protecting Harry while he is there. I still fear that he may be attacked. Harry must return to the Dursleys every year to renew these spells. He has to remain with his relatives until at least his birthday." Dumbledore looked like he was waiting for an explosion.

Molly's eyes narrowed, but it was Arthur who asked the next question, "What does this mean for Ginny?"

Shifting in his comfortable chair Dumbledore bowed his head and whispered, "She has to go with him."

The explosion he had been waiting for finally came, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS TO GO WITH HIM? GINNY IS NOT GOING TO STAY WITH THOSE AWFUL MUGGLES! IT SIMPLY WILL NOT BE ALLOWED."

Arthur watched Dumbledore cringe and noticed the man still seemed to be holding something back, "There's more isn't there?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, neither of you can go with her. No adult wizard or witch is allowed to go near Privet Drive. It's actually a law that was passed shortly after he was placed with the Dursleys. I will try to get it changed quickly."

Molly paled and looked faint. Arthur put his head in his hands and mumbled.

Molly started to ramble, "Oh my baby. But what will it look like? She'll be called a scarlet woman. My poor, poor baby."

"Molly," Dumbledore began, "We've talked about this before. Technically they are already married. They've been married since they first bonded. This is only the next stage." Molly began to cry.

"How much do we tell them?" asked Arthur his voice emotionless.

"I advise that we do not tell them that they are married yet, but we have to tell them about the bond now and that they have to stay close for a yet undetermined period of time. I expect that they will not fight this. Indeed, I doubt we will tell them anything they don't already know. I have a feeling that they could surprise us with what they share and what the bond allows them to do, but researches have noted over the years it is notoriously difficult to get bonded pairs to discuss the inner workings of their relationship either because they refuse to or because it is indescribable. We'll tell them in the morning. Let them rest and comfort each other."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left leaving Arthur and Dumbledore to continue talking. As she approached the Hospital Wing she ran into Madam Pomfrey who told her that she had just sent Harry and Ginny to bed. Molly quietly entered the wing. She saw her daughter and Harry curled up on one of the beds spooning each other.

She sighed and then she heard Ginny speak, "Harry roll over on your back…thank you."

Then Harry's voice was heard, "This is nice."

Molly stared, Harry had rolled over on his back and Ginny had laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to his side. Harry's arm was curled around Ginny and their legs where intertwined. They looked so young to her, so small, but at the same time still _right_.

The next morning Ginny woke to the steady rhythm of Harry's heart. She smiled and tried to get closer and her smile widened when Harry unconsciously tightened his grip on her. _My Harry, _she thought. _Yes, he is mine and I am his._ She closed her eyes hoping to be left alone.

Harry woke a little while later. He could feel each breath Ginny took as her chest expanded. Her red hair was cascaded across his chest behind her head. Both of her arms were around him. One was around the back of his neck; the other was draped over him, hugging him. Her warmth was comforting and her weight on his chest calming. Harry closed his eyes and muttered, "My Ginny."

Molly Weasley had fallen asleep in a chair near Harry and Ginny's bed. She had slept fitfully and was awake when she had barely heard Harry's voice mutter, "My Ginny," before he dropped off to sleep again. She had also seen her daughter wake up, smile, and then snuggle closer to Harry. Molly couldn't help but feel sad, she felt like she had just lost her daughter when Harry had claimed her as his own.

When Harry and Ginny next opened their eyes they saw Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore standing and looking at them. They both blushed in embarrassment, but made no sign of moving apart, indeed, if anything they tried to shrink toward each other.

"It's good that you are both awake. We have something that we need to discuss with both of you," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," Ginny answered for the both of them. As the moved to sit up, placing their backs to the headboard, Ginny fought the urge to crawl into Harry's lap. _What is wrong with me?_

_Me too. I want to hold you._

_Hold me, _Ginny responded automatically, _Sorry. Take my hand at least._ When Harry took her hand in both of his they felt some of the need pass.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You shouldn't fight it. Your need to be close, to maintain contact is what we want to talk about."

They looked at each other and began to shift positions. Ginny was now able to lean her back against Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's middle.

"As you both have discovered you have an intensely strong desire to remain in contact with each other. Indeed, you must remain close to each other for a little while or you would be come physically ill."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Your bonding. It's part of the natural process with this sort of thing. It is actually the last stage in the entire process," explained Dumbledore. Both children shifted guiltily at the mention of their bond as if they had been caught doing something wrong. "Do not be ashamed, it truly is something fantastic and has not happened for over two hundred years now and I don't believe ever to ones so young."

Harry nodded and the asked tentatively, "How long?" _Please say until we have to leave._ Right now Harry wanted nothing more than to hold Ginny for as long as possible.

"Understand that this is only a guess, but I think it will be at least until your birthday Harry. Ginny will be staying with you at the Dursleys."

Harry felt panic rise and coldness wrapped him, "NO! She can't stay there." Harry felt Ginny's confusion and hurt at his words, she didn't understand. His arms tightened their grip on Ginny, "Can't I stay with her at the Burrow or here or…anywhere, but not there." He could feel Ginny probing his mind and then she understood.

_Harry, I'm not going to think less of you._

_It's not that…I don't want…I don't want them to treat you like they treat me._

_It's okay. As long as were together, it will be fine._

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry, but you have to stay at the Dursleys until at least your birthday. I've already made arrangements and contacted the Dursleys. They have been _convinced_ after some initial objections to allow Ginny to stay. I'm sure they will treat you both fine." Harry doubted that, but said nothing. There was nothing more he could say.

Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, "Now, we have told the others that you two are going away for a while so you can fully recover from what happened in the Chamber. They will be in shortly to visit, so you might want to get into separate beds." Harry and Ginny frowned. Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Perhaps we can push the other bed so that you can touch."

Soon another bed was pushed up against the first and Harry reluctantly moved over to it. They continued holding hands.

The Hospital Wing door opened and Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Percy filed in.

For the next few days left in the term Harry and Ginny ate in the Great Hall, but slept in the Hospital Wing on the supposed orders of Madam Pomfrey. Most of the students watched them intently and the Hogwarts rumor mill had been at full speed. It seemed that everyone knew what had happened in the Chamber.

Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione to the Hogwarts Express and said goodbye. After Ron and Hermione had boarded the train they walked toward caboose where the baggage was normally stored. However, for this trip a small compartment had been cleared in the back for Harry and Ginny. They would be returning to Kings Cross in secret and the Dursleys had been informed to arrive an hour later than usual.

Most of the train ride Harry spent trying to prepare Ginny for the Dursleys. Ginny spent the time reassuring Harry that it would be fine. Eventually the moved on to what they would be doing over the summer. Ginny refused the idea that they would only be doing chores. Harry told her all his limited knowledge of the area around Privet drive. He described the nearby park in detail as it was really his only refuge and where he often hid from Dudley when he could get away from Number 4.

Ginny laughed at his description of Mrs. Figg, the only neighbor Harry knew, and nearly fell out of the bench when he told about how she made him look at pictures of her cats. He promised to take Ginny to meet her.

They had also decided to try and continue their training to become animagi. Harry was concerned that the Ministry might detect their attempts at self-transformation, but Ginny assured him that the Ministry wouldn't be able to. According to Ginny, the Ministry could only detect Magic that actually left the body. It was something Fred and George had discovered after several warnings from the Ministry.

When the felt the train glide to a stop they looked out the window to see everyone filling out and collecting their baggage. The door to their compartment was charmed not to open until the platform was clear. They spotted the twins with Lee Jordan and then Ron and Hermione bickering about something as they went through the barrier.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry noticed that she was tearing up.

"It's just watching them and I want to…" She hung her head and stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, this is my fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to come with me to the Dursleys and…"

"Shut up, Harry, I'm not sad that I'm going to be with you. It's just that I'm going to miss them." She moved over toward Harry and away from the window and hugged him.

When the door opened there was no one on the platform and they found their trunks on carts. Harry took Hedwig's cage and placed it on top of his trunk. Harry and Ginny pushed their trunks through the barrier. Standing not too far away looking sour was the Dursleys.


	3. POA Part I

A/N: This is the first part of Chapter 3. I've decided to split it up since it was just getting way to long. I've written a 2500 words of the next part. I'm planing on putting in more action/adventure once POA is done. The outlines for GOF and OOTP are certainly more exciting...besides even fluff has an upper limit. If you notice some errors with the times that certain events happen or placement of Hogsmeade weekends or whatever that is completely my fault - I didn't have the motivation to map that out and I'm working without access to the books at the moment as I'm in the process of moving. Speaking of which I don't know when the next update will be - I move on the 14th so I'm not sure when I will get the internet up and working or how much time I will have to write (that and I just might have to read HBP). I inserted Sirius' attack on the Fat Lady on Halloween. I realized I had missed it.

WARNING: At the end of this chapter there may be a couple paragraphs (actually more like two sentences) that might be considered MATURE. I'm not exactly sure how far each rating extends...but you have seen worse on PG-13 films (much worse on R) and I know I've heard worse when I was in middle school not to mention high school. It will be separated by so you know where it ends. It does not add too much to the overall story except setting up something for the summer (probably not what you think), which will able to be understood without reading the last few paragraphs. It is only foreshadowing.

Disclaimer: What do you think...see Chapter 1

Chapter 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban, Part I

The Dursleys surveyed the Harry and Ginny. Uncle Vernon's face was patchy red revealing his irritation. Dudley was looking at Ginny with a strange expression that Harry didn't like. He shifted slightly shielding Ginny from Dudley. Aunt Petunia's expression was different altogether. She looked pale and shocked.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath, "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley this is Ginny. Ginny this is the Dursleys." Ginny smiled and extended her hand like her mother had taught her to. Aunt Petunia took it absently, but Dudley just looked on and Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Come boy, we don't have all day. We've already wasted time getting you." Uncle Vernon seemed to be adapting to Ginny's presence by ignoring her. Harry gave a mental shrug and followed the Dursleys back to the car. Harry and Ginny wedged their trunks into the boot. Harry got into the car first so that Ginny wouldn't have to sit near Dudley.

Arriving at Number 4 Harry and Ginny moved their trunks into Harry's small room. Ginny was wide-eyed staring at all the muggle contraptions.

"Dad would be in heaven with all these plugs. And everything runs on elek trisity?"

"Yep, electricity," answered Harry.

Harry was surprised when the Dursleys had automatically set a place for Ginny for dinner without any fuss. They even allowed her to have seconds. As they moved to retire for the night they met Dudley on the stairs.

"She's sleeping in your room?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yes," Harry replied trying to keep things civil with his cousin.

"But there's only one bed in there," Dudley protested.

Harry looked at Dudley, _Is that jealousy?_

"We only need one." Dudley stared and Harry and Ginny pushed past him.

After using the bathroom, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to bed.

The sun woke Harry the next morning. He had had the best sleep in his life at Privet Drive. He heard the Dursleys beginning to wake and realized he needed to get up. He nudged Ginny who only snuggled closer and muttered something that sounded like, "five more minutes."

Harry laughed; he knew Ginny was slow to wake. He nudged her again this time in the ribs and she squirmed. Surprised by this reaction he repeated it. Soon he realized she was ticklish and began attacking her. Ginny was awake quickly and then attacked him. Harry had never been tickled before and now Ginny's hands were like blurs. He was completely at her mercy and soon found himself pinned below her.

"So do you surrender Harry?" she smiled impishly, happy with herself.

Harry nodded gasping for breath. "I…need…to go…down…make breakfast." Harry rushed down stairs still in his pajamas and started breakfast, hoping the Dursleys were still going to be civil. Harry made eggs, toast, and bacon and carefully placed the dishes on the table. The Dursleys were at the table and Ginny soon joined them.

After breakfast, an almost completely quiet affair, Harry began cleaning up and Ginny helped him with the dishes. She was fascinated with the dishwasher.

Once they were done she grabbed Harry, "Come on, Harry, get dressed. I want to go to the park today."

Harry quickly changed and left the house before he could be ordered to do any chores. They reached the park and Harry and Ginny found the swings. They spent most of the day exploring the park; Harry showed Ginny all of his hiding spots. They used one alcove of trees to begin practicing their animagus forms.

Returning to Privet drive before dinner Harry gave Ginny a piggyback ride back. Ginny laughed hysterically the entire way. They entered Number 4 smiling ear-to-ear.

When Uncle Vernon saw them be began bellowing, "Boy! What do you mean by leaving? You have chores to do. You need to do the gardening, mow the lawn, mop the kitchen, vacuum, and wash the car."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, it was Ginny's first day here and I…"

Harry was interrupted by Ginny who was red with anger, "How dare you treat him like a slave! You have no right. Where is your whale of a son? Does he ever do any work? You are pathetic. You make me sick. Where is your shame?" Ginny's volume had matched and then surpassed Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon was temporarily shocked by such a loud outburst from the diminutive red head, "You FREAK! You will not…"

Harry stepped forward and shielded Ginny. He would allow Uncle Vernon to yell at him, but not Ginny not his Ginny. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HER IN THAT TONE!" Harry's voice was different. The tenor of power permeated it.

Uncle Vernon hesitated and then opened his mouth. Harry could tell that by the color in his face (which was changing from red to puce) that he was going to start yelling again or worse, Harry put his hand on his wand.

Aunt Petunia's voice caused the attention in the room to shift, "Vernon, just leave them alone. It's better if they are not in the house anyway." Harry was shocked. He felt Ginny grasp his hand and pull him toward the stairs. They could hear Aunt Petunia talking to Uncle Vernon.

Harry was even more surprised when Aunt Petunia took dinner up to his room for him and Ginny and told him that it would be best if they didn't come down that night.

The next day they worked out a schedule with his relatives where Harry did one chore a day. The rest of the day Harry could spend with Ginny. That day Harry did the gardening. Ginny helped him and he found that he actually enjoyed working with her.

They were finishing the gardening when they were interrupted by two owls. One was from Hogwarts and carried two letters. The other owl was obviously from the Weasleys as it was carried by Errol their family owl.

Ginny ripped open the letter from her mother first. "Oh Harry! I don't believe it. Dad won the lottery! Look here's a clipping." She showed him a clipping from the _Daily Prophet_ that was an old photo of the entire family including Scabbers on Ron's shoulder. Harry laughed he was glad, the Weasleys deserved the money.

"They're going to Egypt!" Ginny sounded more shocked by this announcement, "Bill is going to show them around the tombs there. They are going without me…how do you like that?" She had mixed feelings about being left behind, but she was still smiling. "What does Hogwarts want?"

Harry handed Ginny her letter and opened his. "Oops, I forgot to choose my classes for next year. What do you think? Ron chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination and Hermione is taking everything I think."

"HARRY! They are advancing me. I'm going to be in your year!" He hugged her in congratulations.

Smiling Harry changed his question, "So, what classes are we taking?"

Looking down the list Ginny checked off two. "I like Care of Magical Creatures and it will give us a class with Ron, but Divination sounds hokey to me. Bill told me that Ancient Runes is interesting and is good for a lot of careers. Plus I like the idea of being able to read them when others can't."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me." He didn't even think about what Ron would think when he found out that he wasn't in the same classes like they had planned.

Ginny mischievously smiled at him, "So you think you can catch me?" Harry nodded and without another word Ginny ran off at full speed. Harry launched himself after her a moment later.

_What's the matter Potter? Can't you catch me?_

_Just give me time. You're fast._ Harry sent back as he continued to run after her, his longer legs were slowly gaining on her. It wasn't until they reached the park that he caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. The rolled down a small hill and when they stopped Harry found himself on top of Ginny who was smiling and laughing. Her hair was fanned out behind her like a red halo and her faced was flushed from running.

After they finished laughing, Ginny looked into his eyes. Harry had the sudden feeling he was supposed to do something, but he didn't know what. Not knowing what to do; he let his eyes go over her face from her brows, eyes, nose, lips, chin, and then back to her eyes. Then he said, "My Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him whispering in his ear, "My Harry." Just as he was about to pull back Ginny softly kissed his cheek. His senses wheeled and he felt a feeling that he could only describe as only extreme pleasure. He'd never felt this good, the closest was when Ginny held him close. Harry deciding that since she had kissed him, he probably should kiss her back. He turned his head and kissed her cheek.

Harry wasn't alone in his experience. When her lips touched Harry's cheek she felt a tingling sensation travel from her lips, down her spine, all the way to her toes. Then Harry kissed her cheek and she thought she just might explode with pleasure.

_Oh Harry. What's going on?_

_I…I think this must be part of the bonding._

_So does this make me your girlfriend?_ Her voice sounded tentative and uncertain.

Harry tensed and searched his feelings, _No, Ginny, I don't think this makes you my girlfriend._ The wave of sadness and disappointment from Ginny almost made him cry before he could continue. _I think this makes you much, much more. I'm not sure what, but I am yours. Your Harry just as you are MY Ginny._

_My Harry. I am Your Ginny. Harry if kissing cheeks does that what will kissing be like?_

_I don't know. I thought I was going to explode when you kissed me._

_That's exactly how I felt_.

Harry rolled to his side; Ginny, unwilling to release him from her hug, was dragged on to her side as well. Snaking his arms around her, Harry placed his mouth by her ear. "Ginny, I don't know what I'd do if you left or stopped talking to me. You're, you are…I'm not saying this right. You're a part of me now."

"I understand Harry. Remember what you told me? You told me I would never be alone again and you were right. Even when Tom attacked me and…and took over he couldn't really touch me because of you. You were there. Our bond protected me. Now let's go…enough serious stuff. Let's practice our forms. I want to be able to fly by the end of the summer."

The days quickly became a routine of doing whatever chore his relatives assigned and then they would leave to practice the animagus transformation and play in the park. Three weeks later they had made progress on their forms. They could both hold their arms as wings. Harry could even get his body to start turning into feathers, while Ginny had managed a beak. They were getting closer and closer to a full transformation. They had tried their panther forms, but focused on the phoenix form since they both loved to fly. If Hermione had been there she would have told them it was impossible to manage it that quickly.

Weeks passed and soon it was Harry's birthday. Ginny tickled him awake. "Wake up Harry!" She was sitting on him in nothing but her knickers and one of his shirts she slept in. Both of them had given up wearing a full set of pajamas with the nights being so warm. After spending so much time with Ginny he was now a match for tickling her and quickly responded in kind. Soon he had Ginny pinned, "I give up…I give up. You win!"

Harry gave her a doubtful look, "Did you just admit you lost at something!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "It's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Harry." She hugged him. "Some owls came in the night. There's something here from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid."

"I see four presents there…"

Ginny blushed, "One's from me too."

Harry smiled and he sat down cross-legged in front of the small pile. He picked up the one from Ginny first and unwrapped it. Ginny sat down beside him their knees touching. The wrapping came off it revealing a photo album. "Ginny, thank you."

"When we looked through yours all you had was old photographs. I thought you could fill this one with new photos."

Harry opened the album and discovered there were already a few pictures. There was one picture with the whole Weasley family (Harry noticed it was the same one that was in the newspaper), one of just the kids including a tiny Ginny, another of just Ron, and finally one of only Ginny, which was blushing, but smiling and waving at him. Grinning as far as his face would allow he thanked Ginny again.

Ron's present was a sneakoscope that he bought in Egypt. Hermione had sent a broomstick service kit. When he opened Hagrid's gift he was surprised to find a book: _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Harry and Ginny were quickly standing on top of his bed as the book came alive and tried to bite them. Harry jumped down on top of the book flattening it. Ginny grabbed a belt and they tied the book together.

"Here's a note from Mom and Dad," Ginny said handing it over to him.

"They say I now have my own hand on the clock!" Harry said

"That's great Harry! Now let's get dressed and get out of here before those horrible muggles give you chores on your birthday."

After they grabbed some toast for a quick breakfast they were out the door before the Dursleys had even stirred.

"You know, we might be able to leave here soon and be at the Burrow before your birthday. Dumbledore said that we might be able to leave by my birthday."

"I don't think so Harry. I think they'll be in Egypt until about my birthday."

They spent most of the day with their animagus transformation. It was the first day that they had actually achieved complete transformations, but they were unable to hold them for very long. According to their research they just had to keep practicing until they trained their bodies to hold that form. For both of them training had ceased to be work and had turned into fun. Although they had only managed to hold the forms for a few minutes, they had discovered that with new forms came whole new ways to play and discover the world around them.

During their time in the park they were surprised when an owl arrived with a birthday cake from Mrs. Weasley. They had no idea how she had managed to send one when she was in Egypt, but they were happy for it nonetheless. It allowed them to put off having to return to Number 4 for food.

When they walked in shortly before suppertime Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were watching the news. The beeps from the television announced a special report. "Look at that," said Uncle Vernon in his gruff voice, "they say this Sirius Black escaped from prison and is armed and dangerous. Hey! They didn't say where he escaped from. He could be near here and we'd not know!"

Harry felt Ginny's astonishment when she heard the name Sirius Black and she had grabbed his hand and moved closer to him.

_How do you know the name?_

_He's a wizard. He was sent to Azkaban a long time ago just after V-V-Voldemort disappeared. _

_Is it normal for wizard escapees to appear on the muggle news?_

_You don't understand Harry. No one has ever escaped from Azkaban. Dad says the prison is guarded by dementors and those things drain a wizard of his powers. _

The next day Harry took Ginny to see Mrs. Figg like he promised to do on the train. Harry knocked on the door. When Mrs. Figg opened it she looked shocked to see Harry, "Why Harry, it's good to see you. Do they need me to watch you and who is this lovely girl?"

Harry smiled at Mrs. Figg, "No, ma'am. This is Ginny, she wanted to meet you." Ginny shook Mrs. Figgs hand and as they were still standing in the doorway one of her cats, Snowy Harry thought, snuck out.

_Harry! That's not a cat! It's a kneazle._

_What's a kneazle?_

_A magical creature. They look like cats and can even breed with them, but only witches and wizards are supposed to have them._

Harry looked at Mrs. Figg again and she seemed to notice their attention on her 'cat' and was looking increasingly uncomfortable. Then Harry did something he had never done before, he asked about her cats. "Mrs. Figg, what type of cat is Snowy?"

Mrs. Figg paled and Ginny spoke, "It's a kneazle, not a cat and you know it."

"Come in, come in. We can't discuss this outside." Mrs. Figg ushered them inside and served them tea. "Let's get this out of the way, I'm not a witch. I'm a squib. I've watched over you Harry for a long time. If you get into trouble I'm supposed to inform Dumbledore."

Harry felt like his world had just turned upside down. Mrs. Figg, the batty neighbor with too many cats, knew about the magical world, knew what and who he was, knew Dumbledore, and had known it all. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

_What's a squib?_

_Someone born to a magical family, but who can't perform magic. _

"Well, you see dear, the Dursleys would never have let you stay with me if I told you about magic or if you enjoyed yourself…" Mrs. Figg let the comment hang for a moment, "You don't know how often I've wanted to tell you everything. You're such a nice boy and those Dursleys are…are…they are just evil to treat you like they do."

Harry was still in shock, but Ginny wasn't. Ginny was angry, "You mean Dumbledore KNEW how they treated him?" Mrs. Figg nodded sadly.

Ginny was still fuming when they left Mrs. Figg's and Harry had been trying for an hour to calm her down. Harry couldn't figure out how to ease her anger. Finally, he just hugged her tightly. She hugged back but he could feel the rage radiating from her. Harry was touched that she cared so much for him; he was sure that if she saw Dumbledore right now she would either yell at him or hex him or maybe both knowing Ginny. He looked down at her face and decided. He kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was very quick, but Ginny's emotions changed from anger to astonishment to pure happiness in a moment. Harry understood. When he kissed her he had momentarily thought the world had exploded. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was tingling in pleasure. Ginny had melted into his arms and her entire weight was now on him. Although neither noticed it, a pulse of magic emanated from them similar to the one when they first met, though not as powerful.

"Don't be angry, my Ginny." His use of the possessive probably calmed her as much as the kiss did and she tried to explain herself.

"It makes me so angry to think that Dumbledore knew and he didn't do anything. You're my Harry. You shouldn't have had to live like this."

The day before Ginny's birthday they still hadn't heard anything about leaving Privet Drive, but they had made significant progress on their forms. For the past two days they had been able to hold their forms for the entire time they were in the park. Today they were flying high above Privet Drive learning. Flying and controlling their phoenix bodies seemed to come by instinct and they ran into no difficulties. They were now figuring out the tricks to flying and gliding.

They had yet to figure out how to flame travel, but they had discovered that they could indeed sing like a normal phoenix and lift immensely heavy loads. They had actually carried each other along with lifting some large cement blocks they had found on the edge of the park.

Harry glanced down at the sleeping Ginny and wondered when he should wake her. It was her birthday, but she liked to sleep in so he thought he'd let her. The only problem was that the position she preferred meant using him as a pillow. If he tried to move she only held onto him tighter. His present for Ginny had arrived and he had ungracefully untied the package from the owl with one hand. He thought it was strange that she hadn't received any owls from her parents.

Another owl flew through the window and hooted loudly. Ginny stirred as Harry detached the letters from it and the owl flew off again.

_How long did you plan to allow me to sleep?_

_As long as you wanted. Happy Birthday._

She giggled, _We might be here awhile._

_I'm comfortable._

_Who was the owl from?_

_Hogwarts letters. _

_Okay._ Ginny shifted hooking one of her legs around his and moving her head higher on his chest so she was more comfortable.

Smelling the wild flower sent of her hair Harry wondered, _How am I ever going to sleep without you?_

_I've become attached to you too. You're more comfy than any pillow. _

Her breathing slowed down again and Harry knew she had fallen asleep again. For the next two hours Harry watched her sleep and played with a lock of her hair unwilling to move for fear of waking her. He did not understand what was happening to them, he had not understood it since the first day he had met her, but he did know that he could not live without her now.

It was after ten o'clock when Ginny woke. "Do I get presents now?" She asked without moving.

Harry chuckled, "Well you're going to have to move. A letter from your parents came too."

Ginny stretched alongside Harry and sat up. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled himself up as Ginny swatted him playfully. The letter from her parents was opened first. Ginny smiled and showed it to Harry. Mr. Weasley was going to pick them up at four.

The only other present that was there was Harry's, apparently the Weasleys were waiting until Ginny was home. She opened it and gaped at it in surprise. It was a leather bound diary. Harry felt the mix of emotions it evoked, "I thought you might like a diary. You know something to put your thoughts down in and I promise the only charm that is on this one is that you are the only person who can open it," Harry explained.

She smiled at Harry and opened the diary and taking a quill began scratching. First the date, 11 August 19XX, which was followed by a short entry:

"Today is my twelfth birthday. It has been the best yet. I woke up next to Harry. Yes, The Harry Potter. He gave me this diary and we are leaving to go to the Burrow at four."

Their Hogwarts letters contained their booklists and permission slips to visit Hogsmeade. Harry walked downstairs hesitantly and asked Uncle Vernon for his signature. The paper went unsigned and Harry received a lecture, "Boy, I'm not signed anything of yours. Especially after you didn't make breakfast and you've been slacking off your chores this summer anyways. Maybe if you are on your best behavior when Marge arrives I'll reconsider."

When Harry told him he was leaving the same day at four, Uncle Vernon still refused to sign the form and Harry dragged himself back upstairs.

Back at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was giving her four boys a lecture. "Ginny and Harry are coming back today. They have spent the entire time together so they will probably be closer than when you last saw them. I do not want any teasing," despite the warning the twins' eyes lit up, "If I catch any of you teasing them," her eyes bored into the twins, "you will wish you had died at birth."

After she left the kitchen, Fred and George immediately began walking up the stairs towards Ginny's room. They planned on redecorating it. Percy just shrugged, he had N.E.W.T.s and his head boy position to worry about besides Harry and Ginny were too young for anything serious to be going on.

Ron remained sitting at the table sipping some tea and eating biscuits. Ginny and Harry were already very close. There were only a few ways for them to get closer in Ron's opinion, but he didn't see how that was possible. Sure, Harry had said that maybe one day he and Ginny might be more than friends, but it could not be that day already. After all, he had only started to even think of girls seriously in that way.

At four Mr. Weasley arrived in his car and knocked on the door. Harry and Ginny greeted him enthusiastically, eager to escape Privet Drive. The Dursleys had vacated the house and where out in the backyard to avoid his arrival.

Once they were on the road they began telling Mr. Weasley about how they had spent their time describing the park. After they finished telling Mr. Weasley about Mrs. Figg and her kneazles, Ginny ranted about Dumbledore permitting Harry to be treated horribly while at the Dursleys. Mr. Weasley told them to tell the others that they had been at a health spa in London.

When they arrived at the lopsided Burrow only Mrs. Weasley was there to greet them with her bone crushing hugs. "Happy birthday Ginny! It's so good to have you back home. Oh and it's good to see you too Harry. We were so worried." Giving them a critical glance she announced, "Oh look at how much you've both grown. It's amazing how quickly you grow when you're young." Harry blushed a little. He had noticed that Ginny had grown and not just taller.

She informed Harry he would be sharing Ron's room like before. Harry and Ginny lugged their trunks back up to their respective rooms. When they opened the door to Ginny's room they were shocked to see the room covered in pictures of Harry that had been obviously copied out of a newspaper article somewhere.

_I'm going to kill Fred and George. _

_We can do it together. I guess we don't get to sleep together any more._

_Mom probably never liked the idea to start with. I'm just waiting for a lecture on being a scarlet woman. _

_I think it is going to be tough falling asleep tonight._

When they came down the stairs they were greeted by a loud, "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday Ginny!" from the gathered Weasleys. There was a large chocolate cake and a small mound of presents. Throughout the evening there was a lot of quidditch talk, news about the ministry, and discussion about the escape of Sirius Black. Harry asked more questions about Black, but didn't learn much more than what Ginny had told him already, although he noted that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked distinctly uncomfortable when the topic was brought up.

Ginny and Harry were both surprised how little they were questioned about the month and a half they spent together. Other than saying they went to a health spa and spent a lot of time in a park they didn't have to explain themselves. After a game of chess, which Harry almost won thanks to Ginny's help, they all went up to bed. Harry hugged Ginny and whispered to her, "I'll miss you." She squeezed him a little harder in answer and then let go and went into her own room. Ron looked on quietly, not willing to risk his mother's wrath over a hug.

Harry was tossing and turning when Ron had fallen asleep and started snoring. He simply could not fall asleep without Ginny. He wanted to feel her by his side, to wrap his arms around her; without her there it just was not right. In Ginny's room she was doing much the same and wishing she was beside Harry.

With a small pop Ginny had disappeared from her bed and reappeared on Harry's cot. _This is interesting._ Was all Harry commented as he looked at her dumbfounded. _Did you just apparate?_

_No, I don't think so. I just wanted to be near you and well here I am. Now lie down, I'm tired._

Harry smiled and lay on his back so she could place her head on his chest. They quickly realized no matter how they positioned their bodies they would not be able to sleep in their usual places. They settled for Harry spooning Ginny and wrapping his arms around her. They were asleep within ten minutes.

In a twisted turn of fate Ron actually woke up first after having a nightmare about giant spiders. He sat up groggily and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. As he got up to go use the bathroom he glanced at Harry's cot. Ron's eyes widened and his face quickly turned red. "GINNY! HARRY! What do you think you're doing! You shouldn't be in here."

Ginny and Harry woke up with a start and were on their feet quickly. Ginny had only her knickers and one of Harry's shirts on, while Harry had on even less dressed in only his boxers. Ron's face somehow turned even redder, "You're not even wearing pajamas! MOM. MOM."

Mrs. Weasley's footfalls could be heard as she raced up the stairs to her screaming child. "What is it Ron?" She said as the door opened. Ron motioned first to Harry then to Ginny then to the bed. "Ron just tell me what's wrong or breakfast is going to burn."

"They…they were sleeping together," said Ron exasperated. He could not believe it his baby sister and his best mate were caught sleeping in the same bed by HIM and in HIS room. Mrs. Weasley turned and surveyed Harry and Ginny and looked like she was about to start yelling when they started trying to explain what happened. Although Mrs. Weasley did not punish them, she did have Mr. Weasley put apparition and anti-apparation wards on both Ginny's and Ron's rooms.

The day was spent de-gnoming the garden and practicing quidditch. As the evening approached Mrs. Weasley announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley the next day and they needed to make sure they had their booklist with them.

Harry drew back the sheets and got into bed. Ron was still ruffling through his trunk and his desk looking for something, "What are you looking for?" Harry asked eager to get to sleep.

"Oh well. I guess I don't need it. You're taking the same classes as me anyway," Ron backed away from his desk and moved toward his bed.

Harry sat up and looked at Ron guiltily, "Actually Ron, I'm taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I forgot to turn in the form during the year and Dumbledore owled me with a new one."

"Why are you taking Ancient Runes? It sounds like a lot of work," Ron had chosen his classes on what were least likely to assign homework.

"I…I just thought that it looked interesting and Bill says that Ancient Runes is useful," Harry shifted slightly knowing he was not telling the entire truth.

Ron looked at him funny, "Harry, how do you know what Bill says?"

"Ginny told me. She asked him for advice on what classes to take."

"Oh. Wait, why is Ginny asking advice about classes already? She's only going into her second year," Ron seemed unusually quick tonight.

"Er…the same day I got my form Dumbledore also sent Ginny a letter telling her that her test scores were so good that she would be advanced a year."

Ron goggled him. "What? That's crazy. I mean if they didn't advance Hermione, why advance Ginny? Hermione is going to have kittens," Ron seemed more amused by what Hermione's reaction would be than the reason for Ginny's advancement. Harry was grateful and rolled over to try to sleep.

Again no matter what position he tried he felt restless without Ginny. He supposed Dumbledore had been wrong in his guess about the need for contact ending around his birthday. In the room below Ron's, Ginny punched the mattress in frustration. She could not sleep. She needed Harry with her to sleep; it was as simple as that. The only comfort she had was that she knew Harry felt the same way. She sighed and wished they could repeat last night, but knew she could not go to Ron's room again.

Harry turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wished not for the first time for Ginny to be beside him, but knew Ron would really blowup if he found her here again. He closed his eyes and did not hear the pop he gave as he disappeared.

His nose was suddenly assaulted with the scent of wild flowers as Ginny hugged him in relief. Harry opened his eyes in confusion, _Ginny did you apparate again?_

_No, silly, you did. I don't think we are apparating though. Dad put up wards remember? Or maybe you broke through them._

_Yeah, well since I'm here,_ Harry smiled and rolled onto his back. Ginny's bed was large enough for them to sleep how they preferred. He felt Ginny smile against his chest as she adjusted herself. Putting an arm around him, she used it to pull herself tight against his side. Harry sighed not in frustration this time, but in contentment.

Harry woke to a knocking at the door. His face was buried in Ginny's long red hair. Her head had moved down from his shoulder to the middle of his chest and she was mostly laying on him rather than the mattress.

"Ginny, dear, you need to get up," Mrs. Weasley said through the closed door.

Harry felt a moment of panic and wondered what Mrs. Weasley would do to them, but he smiled in amusement when Ginny only answered, "Five more minutes," and only tried to snuggle into him closer.

In about five minutes Mrs. Weasley returned, knocked, and then opened the door without waiting for an answer. Evidently she was used to having to wake Ginny more forcefully than calling through the door. When she stepped through into Ginny's room she froze, staring at the intertwined bodies of Harry and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley closed the door and pulled the chair from Ginny's desk close to the bed and sat down. "Are you both awake now?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Harry nervously.

Ginny turned to face her mother and sat up. Harry followed her example. Mrs. Weasley took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I take it that you are still in the stage of the bonding that we discussed at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Is the need to be close stronger or weaker than before?"

"Stronger," they both answered at once.

"Okay. While you two have been together, have you done anything and I mean anything that caused a reaction of some kind?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look both blushing. Ginny answered, "When, when we kissed."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows, "Have you kissed since then?" They shook their heads.

Several emotions crossed Mrs. Weasley's face as she struggled with what she was about to say, "Perhaps, you should kiss again." Without saying another word she rose and left.

_Harry, did my mother just say I should kiss you?_

_I think she told me to kiss you._

_Do you…_

_Okay._

Harry and Ginny leaned in toward each other.

The pulse of magic that raced over the countryside continued for several miles before starting to dissipate. Albus Dumbledore, while sitting at his desk, barely felt it and passed it off as merely an itch. At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley smiled and hoped that it signaled the end.

In Ginny's room the pair gazed at each other intently.

_I think we just completed the bonding._

_That was amazing._

_Ginny, I feel…I'm not sure what I feel, but I feel different._

_I know Harry. I feel it too._

_What are we though? We aren't just friends and you are more than a girlfriend – girlfriends can't talk to their boyfriends with only their mind or suddenly pass through apparition wards…_

_Shhhh Harry. I am yours. It is as simple as that and you, you are mine. We need to do some research on soul bonding. I think there is more than they're telling us._

Harry nodded, _I think we better get dressed._

When they appeared together at the table no one said anything except Fred, who wanted to know if they slept well. It earned him a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stood before the fireplace and shuttered slightly before he took a pinch of floo powder.

_Relax Harry. Just pronounce it correctly this time. You get lost this time and I will hurt you._

Cutting his eyes at Ginny, Harry saw that she was serious. Throwing the powder into the fire, he stepped into the fire, and carefully called out, "Diagon Alley." He tripped out of the fireplace and found himself in the Leaky Cauldron. Fred or maybe George caught him and they waited for the rest of the Weasleys.

Ron somehow managed to convince the family to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies first. Harry reluctantly didn't follow and he and Mr. Weasley went to Gringotts. Mr. Weasley allowed Harry to go with the goblin in the cart alone as he visited a different counter.

As the goblin led him to the cart, he introduced himself as Grisphook. Just as they reached the cart the goblin looked intently at Harry. Smiling a toothy smile the goblin spoke, "Mr. Potter, I offer you congratulations on your successful bonding. Please also offer my congratulations to your bond-mate."

Harry was not sure how to react, "Thank…thank you, but how do you know?"

"Mr. Potter, your bonding is evident to any who can see properly. I am surprised that you have not informed Gringotts of your bonding, it alters your status with us."

"It does?"

"Yes, sir, For Gringotts your bonding is considered proof of adulthood. I will inform the manager after your business is completed. You should expect to be contacted shortly."

"Okay, thank you."

The goblin nodded and led the cart to Harry's vault. Harry refilled his money bag, "Do you have any more business, Mr. Potter?"

"No, thank you, Gripshook for all your help." Mr. Weasley had told him that it was always good to be polite to the goblins. Harry met Mr. Weasley in the lobby and met the rest of the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts. They quickly found all their books and while Harry was in the back he asked an attendant if they had any books on soul bonds. The attendant showed him a few books and pointed out the most authoritive one. Harry added it to his pile.

Their next stop was to get new robes. Harry was quickly fitted by Madam Malkin, while Ron and Ginny went to the used rack.

_Harry, can I have your old robes? We could resize them easily enough for me._

_Yeah sure. They're in pretty good shape._ Harry actually found the idea of Ginny in _his_ robe appealing. He did not understand why, but the feeling was there.

_I like it too. This way you will always be near._

Ginny turned to her mom who was helping sort through the rack, "Mom, would Harry's old robes work for me?"

"Yes, dear, if Harry doesn't mind."

"He doesn't."

"Shouldn't you…" Mrs. Weasley started and then stopped as she remembered some of the consequences of the bonding Dumbledore had told them.

Ron came over with a pile of robes and saw Gnny putting hers back on the rack, "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Harry's going to give me his old robes. They're probably in better condition than these anyway," she said matter-of-factly.

Ron's face reddened, "You shouldn't accept them," Ron said stubbornly. He did not like the idea of accepting charity.

"Ron, hush, Harry's just going to throw them out and he is willing to let Ginny have them. No sense in letting them go to waste," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry walked over with his bag of new robes and smiled at Ginny. Behind them Ron scowled. The only thing Ginny had been forced to buy were bras. When they walked out of the store they met back up with Fred and George who had disappeared to Zonkos. Percy was still off at some specialty shop looking for a present for his girlfriend.

They had just started walking when they heard a shout, "Ron, Harry, Ginny!" Hermione was walking toward them with two large bags from Flourish and Blotts. Her parents were behind her with several other heavy looking bags.

"Hermione! What do you need all of those books for?" Ron asked

"Oh Ron, I'm taking more subjects than you are. Mom and Dad said I could get a pet for my birthday. I think I'll get an owl."

"I've got to visit the pet store too. Scabbers has been off since Egypt," Ron said and paired off with Hermione obviously pleased to have someone to talk to besides Harry and Ginny.

The Weasleys invited Hermione and her new cat, Crookshanks, to stay with them for the rest of the holidays to which she readily agreed. Arriving back at the Burrow George joked that now that both Ron and Hermione were sharing their rooms Harry and Ginny would have to sleep in separate beds.

Hermione had raised an eyebrow in question, but Ron had thrown a glance at his mom and whispered, "Later."

Later arrived sooner than Harry or Ginny would have liked, "So what did George mean by saying you two had to sleep in separate beds?"

Neither Harry nor Ginny answered, but Ron did his coloring a little, "Well the first night they were here Ginny apparated into Harry's bed and then the next night Harry did the same – through the apparition wards mind you."

Hermione turned to the couple, "You know how to apparate? You're not supposed to until your seventeen!"

"No, we don't know how. It just kinda happened. We just got used to…used to being around each other so much at the health spa and I was wishing I was near Ginny and suddenly I was there."

Shifting uncomfortably under Hermione's narrowed eyes, Harry fidgeted. Hermione's eyes narrowed further in suspicion.

Ginny felt Harry's discomfort and noticed Hermione's narrowed eyes, "Hermione, did you know Dumbledore advanced me to the third-year," she said with a huge grin.

It was enough to completely distract Hermione. "He did? That's wonderful. What classes are you taking? What were your marks on last year exams? They must have been really good to skip a year. Do you want to study with us?"

Ron and Harry laughed at Hermione's gush of questions and Ginny looked like a deer caught in headlights.

_You better not be laughing at me._

_Thanks for distracting her, but it is funny. Only Hermione would be this excited._

"Yeah, I got the letter a little bit after term ended. I'm taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures with Harry. Hmmm…what else did you ask? My scores were near perfect or better according to the letter and of course I want to study with you."

Hermione looked back to Harry, "I thought you were taking Divination not Ancient Runes, but I think it's a much better choice," she finished casting a sidelong look to Ron.

Ron frowned, "At least you will be in Divination with me." Ron had evidently forgiving her for allowing her cat to attack Scabbers in the pet shop.

"Yes, but it doesn't sound near as…respectable…as courses like Arithmacy or Ancient Runes, yet it does sound interesting."

Over the next couple of weeks they played a lot of quidditch and chess and even occasionally studied at Hermione's insistence. It wasn't until the morning before they left for Kings Cross that Harry and Ginny managed to sneak away and practice flying as phoenixes. They still had not told anyone about their ability to transform.

When they came in for lunch looking very windswept Harry found two letters from Gringotts waiting. One was addressed to Harry, the other to Ginny. Harry wondered what it could be about; Gringotts had never written to him before.

_It must be about the soul bonding. Remember, the goblin said they would contact you._

Harry opened the letter:

Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter:

On behalf of Gringotts and the Goblin Council, congratulations on your successful soul bonding with one Ginevra M. Weasley. Please inform us if you or your bond-mate desire to be addressed differently.

Soul bonding is recognized by Gringotts as proof of maturity. You are now considered an adult by this institution. As an adult and last Potter heir, Gringotts hereby grants you sole access to the Potter Family Vault. Please visit Gringotts soon and inspect the vault to ensure that it has been kept in trust by Gringotts satisfactorily.

Further, the Potter investments that have been managed in trust since the death of the last adult Potter are now legally yours as well. Please consult your account manager at your earliest convenience to discuss these investments.

In addition to liquid investments, Gringotts is currently in possession of the deeds to several pieces of property owned by the Potter Family. If you would like to make any changes to these properties please contact your account manager.

Congratulations again,

Mandrake

Goblin High Council

Griphook

Potter Family Account Manager

Ginny's letter was exactly the same. _Harry, why am I being told about your investments?_

_I think we need to read the book I bought._

_No, if Hermione finds it she'll figure out what's going on for sure. We are going to have to wait until we can read it at Hogwarts._

_Why are we keeping it a secret?_

_Do you want to tell them?_

_No. I don't like Dumbledore and the rest knowing either, but we won't be able to keep it a secret for long._

_I know, but other people can figure it out without us saying anything._

Harry ran upstairs to put the Gringotts letter safe in his trunk. He came back down before Ginny and found Mr. Weasley looking furtive. "Harry, come here. I've got something to tell you. The Ministry doesn't want me to tell you, but I think you should know. Sirius Black, the man that escaped from Azkaban, was a very strong supporter of you know who. We think he broke out to kill you."

Harry felt Ginny gasp in his mind, "Why?"

"He's insane. He thinks that if he kills you it will bring you know who back."

………………………..

Everyone was surprised to find that Mr. Weasley had arranged for two ministry cars to take the entire family to Kings Cross. Once they arrived the drivers of the lime green sedans tipped their hats to Mr. Weasley and sped off.

Harry was amazed Percy had changed so quickly into robes and pinned his Head Boy badge to their front. Percy walked over to a long haired brunette. Harry stifled a laugh as George pointed out that they had managed to change the badge to say BigHead Boy.

The talk on the train seemed to have only one subject: the escape of Sirius Black. Some people wondered why he had escaped. Others were more concerned about _how_ he escaped. Everyone seemed to agree on one thing though, the Azkaban guards were scary and not to be trifled with.

The compartment that the four of them found was shared by only one other person. This person was a man who seemed to be going prematurely grey and was sleeping. Hermione was the one to point out that his briefcase identified him as Professor Remus Lupin and that he probably was the new Defense professor. A few minutes later they were all happy that they were sharing the compartment with the sleeping professor. Draco Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle made his usual visit. "I bet you're going to try and catch Black yourself huh Potter?"

"Shove off Malfoy," was Harry's only response.

"Or are you scared? Going to stay safe in the castle?" Malfoy cackled at him.

"Do you really want to start trouble in front of a professor?" asked Hermione innocently as she gestured to Professor Lupin. Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but he did not say anything more before stalking off.

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" commented Ron. "This year I'm not going to take any bull from Malfoy."

After the food trolley passed by and their stomachs were comfortably full, Ron somehow convinced Hermione to join him in a game of wizard's chess. Meanwhile, Harry fell asleep leaning against Ginny who, once Harry was asleep, silently guided his head down into her lap and began absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair.

The train gave a sudden jolt and then began to slow down. Harry woke to find his head in Ginny's lap and her arms preventing him from rolling onto the floor. "Thanks Ginny, what's going on?"

Hermione's forehead crinkled, "We can't be there yet. It's too early."

Ron had moved to the window, "Hey, I think we being boarded. There are people with hoods outside." The lights in the train went out and the temperature noticeably dropped. Harry and Ginny moved closer together instinctively.

The click of the compartment door signaled someone's arrival. "Whose here?"

"We are," answered Ron, "Who's that?"

"Neville."

"Take a seat Neville," said Hermione then, "Hey what was…"

"Quiet!" an authoritive voice broke through the babble. Then a soft light filled the compartment and Professor Lupin stood with what looked like a small ball of blue flame in his palm. "Now stay here, while I go and check with the conductor to see what the problem is." However, Professor Lupin never made it out of the compartment. Just as he reached the compartment door the door slid open. Standing in the doorway was a black robed and hooded creature. It seemed to draw a low, rattling breath that removed all warmth from the area.

Harry felt the world around him start to go black. He was hearing voices, hearing himself say, "Please! Ginny don't be dead," and then Tom Riddle's voice answering him. Then he heard a woman's scream and "Please! Not Harry!" Harry passed out.

Beside him Ginny was faring no better and reliving her experience in the Chamber and several other dark memories. She was slowly succumbing to the darkness around her vision. But before this happened Professor Llupin muttered a spell under his breath and a shimmering silver wall appeared in front of the black robed creature and he said, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our robes." The black robed creature left.

Harry woke to find himself cradled in the arms of a very pale Ginny. Her brown freckles seemed to standout livid against her white skin. "Who screamed? What was that thing?"

Professor Lupin had returned and was breaking off pieces of a large bar of chocolate, "That, Harry, was one of the Azkaban guards, a dementor, they were searching the train for Sirius Black. Here eat some of this chocolate, it will make you feel better."

Harry looked around the room. Everyone looked pale, although Ginny looked easily the worse. Sitting up he opened his arms to her, which she quickly collapsed into.

_It was awful, Harry. I felt like I wouldn't ever be happy again._

…_or warm. Did you hear things?_

_Yeah, mostly to do with the Chamber before you got there. You?_

_I remembered the Chamber too and I think my mother right before…_

_Oh Harry, I'm sorry._

_Shhh…just let me hold you._

"You should eat that chocolate, I haven't poisoned it," Lupin put a piece in his own mouth as if to demonstrate. Everyone soon followed suit and to their surprise found warmth returning to them.

When they arrived at Hogwarts McGonagall asked Harry, Ginny, and Hermione to follow her. Harry and Ginny looked at each other guiltily wondering what they had done. McGonagall saw the look and huffed slightly, "You are not in trouble, although I have no doubt that by tomorrow you will have done something." McGonagall was the professor most adept at catching Harry and Ginny when they were pranking.

Entering her office they were met by Madam Pomfrey who began fussing over them immediately. "I can't believe it. Dementors, how awful. Foul, loathsome creatures. You should all have some chocolate." When they informed her Professor Lupin had already given them chocolate she noted appreciatively that is was about time they had a Defense professor who knew proper defense.

After Madam Pomfrey filed out McGonagall began, "Thank you Mr. Potter and _Ms_. Weasley you may return to the Great Hall. I need to speak to Miss Granger about her schedule." Ginny and Harry filed out.

_That was strange…_

_What?_

_She called me "Ms. Weasley" she always used to call me "Miss Weasley." She also called Hermione a "Miss" not a "Ms."_

_It reminds me of the Gringotts letter asking about how we wished to be address. Do you think McGonagall knows about the bonding._

_Dumbledore probably told her. I want to know what's going on. I want to look at the book tonight. _

_Okay where?_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. I'll transform and fly there. _

They waited ten minutes before Hermione came out of McGonagall's office smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked. Hermione would only shake her head and was saved further interrogation when they joined the rest of the school at the feast.

Ginny and Harry waited impatiently for their roommates to fall asleep. Harry knew Ginny had left ten minutes ago, but he could not transform until he heard Ron's snores. Finally, Ron's snores began to roll through the dormitory and Harry transformed. He grabbed the book in his talons and flew out the window.

Harry's eyes alighted on a red phoenix soaring high above the Astronomy Tower. Flapping his wings he flew higher to join Ginny. After a few minutes of gentle play in the air, they flew down to the tower. Neither saw another phoenix observing them from the window of the Headmaster's office.

It did not take them long of searching the book to find out that soul bonding changed both of their situations dramatically. Many of the rights that were reserved for adult wizards and witches were automatically conferred as soul bonding was considered proof of maturity. Although it did not remove the constraints of laws placed on those defined as "underage," it did grant most legal adult rights that related to financial and guardianship matters. Most significantly was that soul bonding was considered proof of marriage.

Ginny watched Harry carefully. She had felt his shock at the idea of being married. She reached out and took his hand, "Harry, are you all right?" She was beginning to worry that Harry did not want to be married to her.

Harry picked up the thought and squeezed her hand, "I'm okay. I guess…I mean this doesn't really change anything. I'm…I'm yours and you're mine. I just didn't think it was so…I don't know…formal." Harry stared at Ginny. He was not disappointed to be married to her it was just that he was not even fourteen. It all seemed so fast. Reflecting over all that had happened since he had met her, Harry realized that he would not want it any other way.

"Well, at least this explains why your mom allowed you to stay with me…in the same bed too," Harry smiled at Ginny and she hugged him in relief.

"You realize that I should now be called 'Mrs. Potter,' not Weasley or Ms. Anything," Ginny said with mischief in her eyes trying to shock Harry now that he had accepted the idea. He only smiled and then brought her into a tighter hug while kissing her on the cheek.

Harry crawled stealthily back into his bed and slept under the covers.

_Goodnight, wife._

Ginny's smile and quiet laugh of delight could be felt through the bond, _Goodnight, husband._

Harry did not understand how calling each other husband and wife gave him such a warm feeling. He could only revel in the feeling; he closed his eyes and went to sleep happy.

The next few weeks were uneventful after the third years got used to Ginny with them. It had come as quite a shock when they had learned that she had skipped a year. The professors were pleased with both Harry and Ginny's work except Professor Snape who seemed to find the presence of two Weasleys in his class insulting and was trying to achieve a new level of vindictiveness. They found that Snape treated them with equal hostility and decided it was best to work together during Potions since Snape had a tendency to mark them and their partners lower even for his normal low standards for Gryffindors. Hermione was working herself crazy with more than a full load of classes and trying to keep ahead of Harry and Ginny in the classes they shared. Defense Against the Dark Arts was by far the most interesting aside from Hagrid's first class and Buckbeak's attack on Malfoy.

Professor Lupin turned out to be an excellent professor. It was the first time Harry had really learned something in Defense. The only hiccup was when he demonstrated boggarts. While he had allowed the entire class to face it, he had not allowed Harry and Ginny. They had both noticed him giving the two of them furtive glances or just looking at them strangely. When he was sick they got one of the greatest shocks of their lives when they walked in and found Professor Snape waiting to teach the class. Despite what Hermione tried to tell him, he insisted on lecturing about werewolves. Ron had received detention after he had defended Hermione when Snape called her a know-it-all.

Wood had taken quidditch practice to a level that Harry had not believed possible. When it came for the game against Hufflepuff in October the weather was simply awful. Rain was pelting down and lighting crisscrossed the sky. Harry was immensely thankful for the charm Hermione had placed on his glasses – if only he had thought of also placing a warming charm on himself. He thought he saw a large black dog watching him, but when he turned to look again it was gone. He was just beginning to think that he was frozen to his broom when he saw the snitch. Placing himself flat against his Nimbus 2000 he soared after the snitch. The air was filled with a woman's scream and the pleading voice that tore into his heart, "Please no, not Harry…" Then a high, cruel laugh followed by the voice he recognized as Tom Riddle, "She won't wake." Harry looked down and below him were at least a hundred dementors. It was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

The scent of wild flowers and comforting warmth woke Harry. He was in the Hospital Wing and Ginny was hugging him tightly with the top of her head just under his nose. His arms seemed to wrap around her of their own accord.

"Get off my patient right now Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey had appeared, "Here child, eat this," she ordered handing Harry the largest slab of chocolate he had ever seen. She did not move until he had finished the entire slab. When he was finished she allowed Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the quidditch team, minus Wood, into the ward. Harry was heartbroken to learn that not only had Hufflepuff caught the snitch and won the game, but also his trusty broom had been destroyed by the Womping Willow.

Harry's week only got worse when he realized that he could not go to Hogsmeade. He knew McGonagall would never allow him to go with Sirius Black supposedly after him. The only thing that cheered him up was that Ginny said she would stay and they would go flying.

Once everyone had left for Hogwarts the two of them went onto the grounds and transformed out of sight. They were playing a game of tag over the Forbidden Forest when a burst of flame announced the arrival of another phoenix. Fawkes was now flying around them trilling his song. To their shock they understood him, "Greetings young hatchlings. It has been many a year since I have seen hatchlings."

Ginny trilled a hello and Harry joined her song, "Hello Fawkes."

"It is good to feel the air all around you, but it is nothing compared to fire young ones," Fawkes sang back, "Come, follow me, you have much to learn."

For the next two hours Fawkes led them on a complicated game of follow the leader. He taught them many aspects of flying that they would have taken ages to learn on their own. At the end he began singing a complicated trill that could not be translated into English. He was instructing them on how to travel by fire. When he finished he burst into flames and appeared ten feet behind them. Ginny and Harry followed suit.

Fawkes had been right. As good as he felt to fly, to feel the air through your feathers it was nothing to traveling by fire. They flew and flamed for a few more minutes before Fawkes concluded their lesson saying they would fly together again soon. As Harry and Ginny flew back to the castle Harry spied an individual making his way into the castle. He recognized the person as Professor Lupin.

_Ginny, I want to talk to Lupin about how to fight the dementors. I can't have what happened during the game happen again._

_I want to learn too._

They quickly landed and making sure they were out of sight transformed and walked quickly after Lupin. They only caught up to him at his office where he greeted them warmly and invited them in for tea.

"Professor," Harry began, "I was wondering…" Lupin handed him and Ginny tea and sat down.

"You were wondering why I didn't allow you or Ginny to take on the boggart," he interrupted. They both nodded, "I should have thought that obvious. I was afraid that it would turn into Lord Voldemort."

Both Harry and Ginny gaped at him open mouth. Neither had expected him to say that much less actually say Voldemort's name.

"I did think it might at first, but then I thought of the dementors," Harry admitted.

"Me too," chorused Ginny.

Lupin smiled at them, "I'm surprised and impressed. It says a lot that a dementor is your greatest fear. It means that what you fear the most is fear. Very wise."

"Do you think you could teach us to fight off dementors like you did on the train?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Lupin doubtfully, "It's very advanced magic and many full grown wizards can't manage it. It's also much harder to do when there is more than one dementor."

"Please, Professor, I can't let what happened at the match happen again. Even if I can't drive them off, at least I might be able to get back on the ground," pleaded Harry.

Lupin sighed, "Okay, but it will have to wait until after the holidays. I'm behind after being sick."

They thanked him and left to go to supper where they would meet up with Ron and Hermione.

…………………..

Over the next month classes went by uneventfully. They quickly found that when they would sneak out to fly and practice flaming Fawkes would join them giving them hints and encouragement. Fawkes seemed to be proud of what they had achieved. He know had them carrying different weights and objects as they flamed to different locations. He told them that they could only flame to a place they or their companion (Dumbledore to him) had been before. It soon became a game about who quickly one of them could flame to a location and be followed by the other.

When Halloween rolled around the usual festivities were interrupted by Sirius Black's attack on the Fat Lady after she refused to let him in. She was replaced with a crazy knight that had quickly gotten onto Harry's nerves and insisted on changing passwords at least daily.

Dumbledore surveyed the grounds from his window. It was the end of November and the only news he had of Sirius Black was that he had been sighted in a small village not far from Hogsmeade. After the break in on Halloween, Dumbledore was very worried about Blacks ability to stay undetected. He sighed; he would have to be extra careful since it was a Hogsmeade weekend again, but at least the dementors had not crossed into Hogwarts again after the quidditch match. He hoped the foul creatures would stay away. Then there was Harry. He knew he was going to have to tell Harry about Sirius Black's role in his parents' deaths before someone else did. It was already apparent that young Mr. Malfoy knew and was needling Harry. It would be better if Harry found out from a friendly source rather than one that was not.

Looking over toward his desk he saw Fawkes preening himself. There was something going on there too. Fawkes had been acting differently, almost prideful, and had been disappearing for long periods of time. Dumbledore knew it could not be bad, but it was another mystery.

Although Harry and Ginny were had fun last Hogsmeade weekend, they both still wanted to go. Harry convinced Ginny to go without him and she had joined Hermione and Ron. Harry watched depressed as they left. Ginny was between the two of them since they were arguing about Crookshanks trying to eat Scabbers every chance he got.

Just as he turned to go an arm draped over his shoulder. Another arm from his other side soon followed. Fred and George led him out of earshot from anyone who was nearby.

"Harry, my boy, we couldn't help notice that you can't go to Hogsmeade," Fred said, the grin on his face never faltered.

"Yes, we have something that might help you with your predicament," said George pulling out an old and battered piece of parchment.

"An old parchment?" asked Harry.

The twins looked scandalized and shook their heads with a sad expression, "Can you believe that George? An old parchment! This, Harry, is the secret to our success so it will be a pinch giving it to you, but your need is greater than ours. When we were back in our first year…"

Harry looked at them incredulously and listened to their story of stealing the map from Filch and shook his head, it was classic Fred and George.

Fred's smile broadened now, "Harry, this is a map! Simply tap it with your wand like so, and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" To Harry's shock lines began to appear on the parchment along with moving dots that were labeled as people. "To clear it you tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief managed.' We are sure you can find a good use for this and say take a look at this. It looks like this tunnel leads out to Honeydukes…hmmm imagine that and Filch doesn't know about it. Well Harry tah tah."

Harry did not even get a chance to thank them before the twins were gone.

_So, Harry are you coming?_ Ginny had been listening.

_Yeah, I'm going to grab my invisibility cloak and meet you there._

_Excellent_.

Hogsmeade was better than had been described. The Three Broomsticks was fantastic and its butterbeer was even better. Zonko's Joke Shop was full of interesting and sometimes potentially dangerous objects. Honeydukes, the location of the secret tunnel, was full of teeth-rotting sweets and chocolates that Ginny looked at longingly and that Harry made a mental note to buy her for Christmas. Ron and Hermione were no where in sight. They were probably still fighting about Crookshanks and Scabbers Harry mused.

December had come and gone very quickly and it was the first day of the holidays. Harry had wanted to go to the Burrow, but Mr. Weasley had reminded him that he was safest at Hogwarts. So while everybody else was packing up to go, Harry was scrounging in his trunk for some parchment. He saw a folded piece at the bottom. He picked it up and found that it was not a spare piece of parchment at all but the letter he had received from Gringotts.

Harry looked at and wondered if Dumbledore would allow him to go to Gringotts again like last year. Shrugging he decided to find out and made his way around the castle looking for a professor. He found McGonagall near the Great Hall and she led him to Dumbledore's office and provided the password.

When Harry sat down Dumbledore turned his on him and asked why he wanted to see him. "Professor, I got a letter from Gringotts at the start of term about visiting my family's vault and meeting my account manager and I was wondering if I could go over the break sometime."

"Harry, Gringotts sent you a letter saying you have access to your family vault?" Dumbledore seemed more interested in that Harry received a letter from Gringotts than allowing Harry to go.

"Err…yes. When I went there over the summer the Goblin said he could see that I was soul bonded and that Gringotts would be in touch."

"Oh I see," said Dumbledore. "Harry, I do not think it very wise for you to leave Hogwarts without protection with Sirius Black on the loose. There are some things that you need to know about Black…"

Dumbledore related the story to Harry about how Sirius Black was his parents' secret keeper. Harry was stunned and was thankful he shared the bond with Ginny who was now sending as much comfort as she could through the bond.

_It's okay Harry. Stay calm._

_But how? Why? He was their friend._

_I don't know. _

Harry gradually controlled his warring emotions and looked back at Dumbledore who appeared to have pity in his eyes. He was about to stand and leave when he realized he had come to Dumbledore's office for a reason; he wanted to go to Gringotts.

"I understand sir, but could I go if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley went with me or met me there?"

"I suppose that would be fine," Dumbledore said hesitantly.

_Ginny, can you find out if they will? _

_Hold on…_he could hear her questioning her parents.

"They say they can take me tomorrow. That I should meet them at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. May I use your floo?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded his assent and did not question Harry how he knew this apparently assuming he was indeed using his connection to Ginny.

The rest of the day Harry wondered around the empty halls of Hogwarts aimlessly. He could not believe it. Sirius Black was the reasons he did not have a family. Harry tried to clear his head by shacking it for probably the thousandth time. Ginny had been reassuring him as much as possible all day, but Harry was too numb with shock to receive too much comfort. He walked slowly back to the dormitory and stripped down to his boxers.

Just as Harry drew back his bed curtains a burst of flame appeared in the air above his bed and a red phoenix with brown spots.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed, momentarily shocked out of his stupor.

The phoenix transformed into Ginny, who was wearing one of the shirts she had nicked from Harry over the summer.

She smiled at him sadly, "You've been alone for too long today and you weren't listening to me. Besides I sleep better when you're near." Harry started to protest, but stopped before he even got the first word out. He was glad she had come. She opened her arms and without hesitation Harry embraced her. "Come on Harry, it's time for bed," she whispered into his ear. As they settled into the bed spooning each other, Ginny sighed when Harry put his arms around her and said, "I've missed this…" Harry did not answer except to tighten his grip on her.

Harry fell asleep within ten minutes. Ginny, however, lay awake for some time gently fingering and caressing Harry's hand. Smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Harry.


	4. POA Part II

_A/N: Well this is the last update for awhile. As I said in the last one, I'm moving and it is anyone's guess how long Verizon will take with the DSL. I will begin posting again when I can. It shouldn't be more than a couple weeks. I'm hoping more like one, but I can't promise that since I'm moving and starting my new job on the 25th. That and I will be reading HBP like the rest of you. This is a very rough draft of the rest of POA – I'll probably go over it when I have the time, but may just continue on to GOF. Thanks for the reviews._

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is the product of J.K. Rowlings not me….

Chapter 4: The Prisoner of Azkaban, Part II

Harry paced in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Ginny had left a couple of hours ago and despite the short time he could not wait to see her again. Finally, the gargoyle moved aside and he rushed up the stairs to be met by Dumbledore sitting in his usual position.

"Harry, I want you to be careful today," he began, "Black is very dangerous, although I do doubt he would attack while you are in Diagon Alley, but still we must be careful." Harry nodded and Dumbledore motioned to the fire place. Harry flooed without delay to the Leaky Cauldron.

As usual, he tripped out of the fireplace, but was caught by Ginny who hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that could not have been observed by the other patrons. Behind Ginny stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron, who was looking sullen and glaring at Ginny and Harry in turn. Ron had become quite angry when he had been told about the map and Harry sneaking out to go to Hogsmeade. He did not really care that Harry had snuck out, but that he had spent the entire time with Ginny. The rest of the term he had not spoken much to either of them.

"Harry, it's good to see you. Are you ready to go to Gringotts?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded and the five of them made their way to the white marble building.

When they walked up to the counter and Harry identified himself the Goblin immediately ushered them toward a private room, but stopped Ginny's parents and Ron from entering saying that the financial matters were only between Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. Ron watched and decided to talk to Hermione about it before remembering he was not talking to Hermione because of Crookshanks. He sighed; it was lonely not talking to your two best friends and sister.

Ginny and Harry seated themselves in the plush chairs opposite a large desk and waited for the Gringotts representative to show. They did not have to wait long when the door opened and a Goblin Harry recognized walked in, "Griphook!" Harry said.

The goblin gave him a toothy grin, "I'm surprised you recognized me Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley or would you prefer Mrs. Potter?" Both Harry and Ginny blushed; they knew that the bonding was considered proof of marriage, but it was shocking hearing the address.

_Well Harry?_ Harry knew Ginny liked it that she felt it was another way of making him hers unequivocally.

_Yes._

"I would prefer 'Mrs. Potter' Griphook," Ginny said her face turning a deeper crimson, "but I would prefer if I was only called that in private."

Griphook nodded, "Gringotts is always discreet Mrs. Potter. Now shall we discuss your financial matters?" Harry nodded and Griphook continued, "First, your liquid assets are quite large." Griphook slid a piece of parchment across the desk. Harry and Ginny gaped.

"I…have…that…much?"

"No sir, those are only your liquid assets and those are growing nicely with the current interest rate. You also own extensive amounts of stocks in both the wizarding and muggle worlds plus your property. The stocks are currently taking care of themselves, the Potters invested very wisely, and much of the property is rented at prime rates. The number in the middle of the page is the yearly profit. Beyond your financial assets the Potter family also owns some private properties."

"Private properties? What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"The primary asset in this category is the Potter Estate just outside of Godric's Hollow where Potter Manor is located. The Estate has extensive grounds in addition to the large Manor house and the smaller guest houses. But, there are also several other properties including the vacant lot in Godric's Hollow, a small cottage in northern Scotland, and another cottage in France. In addition to these landed properties there are the flats in London, Paris, New York, and Tokyo.

Harry stared at Griphook in amazement, while Ginny looked in wonderment at Harry.

_Ginny, how?_

…_I knew that the Potters had been wealthy, but I had no idea._

Regaining enough composure to take in some of what Griphook had just told him Harry asked, "There's a Potter Manor? Where is it?"

Griphook shook his head affirmatively, "Yes, there is a Potter Manor, but I do not know its location. Normally, old manors are in publicly known locations; however, Potter Manor is charmed so that if its next Master does not reveal its location then it is hidden from all. I believe the charm is an old variation of the Fidelious Charm, but Gringotts does not know who the secret keeper is. I believe that there is a special portkey to the Manor located in the Potter Vault, but it can only be activated by a Potter or in this case yourself and your bond-mate."

All Harry could do was blink. Griphook paused allowing the information to sink in, "If you do not desire any changes to be made to your assets I can show you to your vault." Harry did not know if any changes needed to be made and said that he would leave them in Griphook's hands. The goblin seemed to have been shocked by Harry's immediate trust and promptly led them to an awaiting cart.

A longer cart ride than Harry had ever been on led them to the Potter family vault. Griphook stood and motioned toward the large double doors, but did not move from the cart, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter you two may approach the doors. You only have to touch them and say 'open' for them to respond. These types of vaults have extreme security measures protecting them. No goblin or unrelated person my approach the family vault. The soul-bond you share allows Mrs. Potter to approach without danger."

After placing his hand on the door Harry said, "Open," the doors opened obediently sending up a puff of dust. They had not been opened in over thirteen years. As the doors slowly opened they revealed huge mounds of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Money, however, was not the only thing piled into mounds. They were also precious gems; rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and gems Harry did not know the name of.

In the middle of the room was a pedestal. Harry and Ginny walked to it hand-in-hand; on it lay a gold key that was obviously very old. Shrugging Harry reached for it and felt the like a hook pulling his naval inward. There was the sound of whooshing air and Harry's feet hit the ground he never realized he had left. His feet hit with such a force that he fell to the ground dragging Ginny with him.

Harry had dropped the key and upon hitting the floor disappeared.

"Harry, this must be Potter Manor!" Ginny exclaimed still sitting on the floor and looking around. "This place is amazing! We've got to come here over the summer."

Standing up, Harry offered his hand to Ginny and pulled her to her feet. He frowned, "I don't think Dumbledore will let me. You heard him last year – he even made the both of us stay with the Dursleys."

Ginny was disappointed, but knew Harry was probably right. "Well, in that case let's explore while we can."

They looked around the room they had appeared in for the first time. It was decorated similar to the Gryffindor common room, but more resplendent and larger. The fireplace was huge and tall enough to floo into without danger to the person's head. The walls were looked to be made of a deep brown wood that Harry guessed to be oak; they were lined with large tapestries displaying all kinds of scenes and pictures of magical creatures. Phoenixes and Griffins seemed to dominate them, but there were many other creatures including dragons and unicorns.

As they were examining what could possibly be the Potter Family Crest (It featured a Phoenix with its wings spread perched on top of a shield), several cracks were heard behind them. Startled, they swiftly turned, drawing their wands to come face to face with four house elves attired in clean, pressed towels bearing the same crest Harry and Ginny had just been looking at.

The house elves bowed low and one, it appeared to be the oldest, stepped forward, "Master Harry Potter, Mistress Potter. Welcome to Potter Manor! I am Corfy. This is Dinny, Bonny, and Ding." The house elf pointed to each of his companions. "Please follow me. It is customary that the new Master or Mistress be taken before the Manor's secret keeper as soon as they arrive."

The elf led them through several doors and hallways all paneled in the same deep brown wood until they entered another room that was richly furnished with arm chairs and a sofa that formed a semicircle around a single painting in the room.

"Master, Mistress. I present Daniel." The house elf extended his arm toward the painting and then quietly left as Harry and Ginny stared at the painting in confusion wondering how a painting could be a secret keeper.

Then the painting moved, the man it portrayed was wearing medieval garb and had black, untidy hair. "Hello, I'm Daniel and you are obviously the new Master and Mistress Potter. It has been a long time since I last saw a soul bonding, incredible. You look a lot like young Master James except that you have Mistress Lily's eyes. You have to be Harry. Hmmm…yes and your red hair does remind me of Mistress Lily young lady, but the face is different. If I didn't know better with hair like that I would say you were a Weasley. What do I call you Mistress?"

"I am a Weasley and my name is Ginny Wes…Potter," replied a flabbergasted Ginny.

Daniel's eyes widened and he looked shocked, "A female Weasley? How exceedingly rare! You must be the first in generations. At last the Potter family is united with the Weasley family by more than ideals." Daniel smiled at them and then continued, "I suppose it is time to move to business though. When Master James and Lily passed the old enchantments on this Manor activated awaiting your return Master Harry. It is now up to you do decide if the Fidelious Pocous Charm is to be removed."

"What is it?" asked Harry dumbfounded. Griphook had mentioned about a variant of the Fidelious Charm being used on the house and he knew from talking with Dumbledore about his parents how it worked.

"It is a lot like the Fidelious Charm, but not as powerful. Anyone who is taken to the Manor can find it and with enough magic it can be broken. The portkey located at Gringotts also can always reach the Manor. The estate is too large for the normal Fidelious Charm and as I am a painting and not a live secret keeper the charm's strength is further reduced. It is primarily meant to keep out unwanted visitors or burglars if the Manor house is empty. Do you wish to lift it?"

Harry was not sure, but he thought keeping the Manor a secret was a good idea, "No. Keep it in place for now."

Ginny glanced at her watch and her face changed to a worried expression, "Harry, I think we need to go. Dad will be waiting and we've already taken a long time. I'm sorry Daniel, but we do have to go." Daniel nodded and said he looked forward to their next visit.

"How do we get back Ginny?"

"Flame back to the vault and hope Griphook is still there…if not we can always get out and find someway to floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

The both transformed and flamed to the vault. They were pleasantly surprised to find that when the exited the vault a cart quickly appeared, although Griphook was not the goblin driving. They asked the goblin to apologize to Griphook for them and quickly left for the lobby.

Mr. Weasley was flipping through a magazine about muggles, while Ron was pacing back and forth. When he saw them he stopped pacing and flushed red, "Where have you two been? We've been waiting forever! What took so long?"

Harry paled and was not sure how to answer. He had not really thought that he was going to have to explain anything to Ron, after all Ron had not been talking to either of them.

"The goblins just wanted to talk to Harry about his family's investments. It took awhile that's all," Ginny answered glaring daggers at Ron.

"Why did you get to go? You shouldn't have been there anyway!" Ron yelled back.

Mr. Weasley laid a hand on his son's shoulder, "Hush, Ron. They usually only allow two into the private rooms at Gringotts. Ginny was just the first one in behind Harry. Come on we need to go. I promised Dumbledore that we would have Harry back by dinner and we still have to meet up with your Mom."

Ron seemed far from mollified, but followed his father and Harry and Ginny out of Gringotts. They met up with Mrs. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, dear, did you get everything done at Gringotts?" she questioned, but did not wait for an answer. "Oh look at the time! You need to get back to Hogwarts." She ushered everyone over to the floo and hugged Harry tightly.

Turning to Ginny he hugged her and spoke softly, "I'm going to miss you. I'll see you when classes start."

Ginny laughed into his ear causing him to wince slightly, "Silly, you can see me before that or have you forgotten already…I'm a phoenix."

Harry smiled and released her and then turned to Ron, "Well, I guess I'll see you when classes start." Ron merely grunted and Harry sighed and thought _Well at least he's not totally ignoring me now._

With his goodbyes done he thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and stepped into the floo and called out "Hogwarts."

…………………….

Dumbledore watched Harry as he trudged out of the Great Hall after dinner. Harry had not been very forthcoming about what he had discussed with the goblins and Dumbledore was worried. He knew from the letter he had received from Molly during dinner that both Harry and Ginny had talked with the investment manager for nearly the entire afternoon. It was a pity that goblins or at least those working for Gringotts could identify a soul bond, Dumbledore had hoped to gently introduce Harry to the notion that he was far richer than he could possibly imagine. Then there was the problem of the properties, specifically Potter Manor. It was likely that the investment manager had revealed its location or at least how to get there; Dumbledore feared that Harry would fight him about returning to the Dursleys if he knew about the Manor. He would have to keep a close watch to see if the charms protecting the Manor began to fade; it would a sure sign that a new master had entered it.

At least Harry did not know exactly what a soul bonding meant, Dumbledore thought. He had been careful to ensure that the relevant books in the library had been removed. Thankfully the laws concerning underage wizards and witches were rather restrictive even if the soul bonding conferred nearly all adult rights. Still even without the ability to do magic, drink, purchase certain products, or do a few other things Harry, and Ginny Dumbledore supposed now, had access to a staggering amount of money. If either of them became determined to do something, almost anything, it would be difficult to stop them. Unfortunately, mused Dumbledore with a half-chuckle, both Harry and Ginny were rather stubborn and passionate individuals.

Sighing, Dumbledore leaned further back into the comfy armchair he had conjured for dinner. He knew that the Dursleys were not the most adequate guardians, but Harry's safety was more important. The attack on the Longbottoms had proven that despite Voldemort's demise and the capture of many of his Death Eaters, there were still some free and willing to kill for their lord. With the escape of Black the problem was only intensified.

He had tried to use subtle legitimacy on Harry several times over the past three years and again tonight, but as usual the result was frustrating. By now Dumbledore suspected that it was a result of the bonding as Ginny's mind was as equally difficult to enter. The level of difficulty had only increased since the Chamber of Secrets. With concentration and time Dumbledore could catch a few thoughts, but even these were usually disjointed.

Dumbledore stood and made his way back to his office and sat down and continued brooding over Harry. Harry's bonding with Ginny had been quite a shock. It was still a shock to him after almost three years. The apparating ability they had both demonstrated at the Burrow also troubled him. He had never heard of anyone apparating without conscious thought. He would have to set some extensive apparition wards around Privet Drive this summer.

…………………………..

Harry spent the few days before Christmas bored silly and settled on mostly doing his homework. The Potions essay was difficult as it required extensive research about obscure ingredients, luckily Ginny knew far more about potions than Harry did. The essay Professor Lupin had assigned had been long (three feet), but had been interesting as it involved looking up different dark creatures and how to combat them. The transfiguration essay had been particularly easy. Ever since he and Ginny had studied how to become animagi, much of the theory behind transfiguration was easy for both of them. They had read so many books on animagus theory that they knew most of it. Most of the time it was only a matter of complexity – the more complex the object you were transfiguring from or to the more power it took. The rest was often just the incantation, wand movement, and time…that was so long as you knew what you were transfiguring.

Bored and lonely with only the professors for company Harry wondered out of the castle and walked down to Hagrid's hut. The snow thankfully was not that deep. About halfway along the trail to Hargrid's, the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he felt eyes on him. Whirling around, wand drawn, Harry searched the empty grounds. For an instant he thought he saw a large black dog near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but when he looked closer it was gone.

Harry shrugged and put his wand back in his pocket and continued on to Hagrid's. Smoke was gently rising from the chimney and he could her Fang barking, probably because of Harry's arrival. He knocked on the door and he heard Hagrid moving through the hut and the door opened.

"'Arry! How are you? You shouldn't be wondering around the grounds alone! But you are here now, might as well come in. I'll walk you back to the castle," Hagrid said. Harry supposed that it was about Black.

"Hey Hagrid, have you heard anything about Buckbeak?" Harry asked suddenly remembering the case pending against the animal.

Hagrid shook his head, "No, they haven't set a date yet, but it'll be soon. Hermione's been a great help." Harry blushed, he had forgotten that he had promised to help and he had been avoiding Hermione lately. Hermione had taken to watching him and Ginny very closely and the look on her face was the same one she had whenever she was researching something. He supposed that Ron had not been helping either since he was not talking to Hermione; and Harry knew Ginny had not helped either.

_I feel so bad…we promised and… _Ginny said interrupting his thoughts.

_I forgot too._

"I'm sorry Hagrid; I forgot with quidditch, homework…and well I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. He had hoped visiting Hagrid would entertain him, but it was only depressing him.

"Don't worry about it Harry," responded Hagrid handing Harry a cup of tea that Harry carefully kept out of Fang's reach. "Hermione has been great. She's found a lot of useful stuff. But I do want to talk to you about her. She's been down here several times crying. With Ron not talking to her and she thinks you and Ginny are avoiding her she's very sad. You shouldn't treat your friends like that…I know you're better than that."

Harry looked down and studied his shoes and the floor boards of the hut. "You're right. Ginny and I will stop it," he felt Ginny's unspoken agreement, "but I don't know about Ron. The whole thing with Scabbers and Crookshanks is keeping him angry with her and Hermione…"

Laughing, Hagrid interrupted him, "Yeah, well, I know you can't make Ron talk to her. People can be stupid about their pets, can't they?" he said with a furtive grin. Harry spent the rest of the day with Hagrid.

The next morning, Christmas, Harry felt something was tickling his ear. Harry reached up and batted it away, but it only returned. Again he tried to brush it away. This time it moved to his neck. When Harry tried to shoo the bug away he was startled awake when someone grabbed his hand and giggled.

"Ginny!" Harry said still bleary eyed and hugged her.

Ginny pushed herself up from Harry's embrace; she was now smiling down at him as she straddled him, "Happy Christmas Harry. Get up…you've got presents and I don't have a lot of time…I'm supposed to be using the bathroom." She giggled again at his expression, "Come on," she said as she slid off the bed and pulled Harry out. Harry docilely followed her.

They had just started down the stairs to the common room when they heard the tell-tale creak of the portrait opening. Harry turned to Ginny and shrugged and she smiled sadly before transforming and bursting into flame. Harry frowned and continued down the stairs.

The tree in the common room only had Harry's pile of presents around it. With Sirius Black's escape no one wanted to stay at Hogwarts over the break. Ron and Hermione probably would have stayed, but as Harry was avoiding Hermione and Ron had not been talking to him neither had stayed. Ginny had pleaded with her parents to allow her to stay, but had been firmly overruled. Harry could not understand it and neither did Ginny.

Harry pulled his small pile to him and looked at the various presents when the person who had just came through the portrait hole made himself known, "Ah, Harry, you're up! Happy Christmas," announced a smiling Dumbledore. "I knew that you were the only one in the tower and wanted to ask if you would consider joining the professors for breakfast after you finish here?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

……………………………..

Molly watched her youngest and only daughter run down from the bathroom to the awaiting pile of presents. Strangely, Ginny had a frown on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile. Smiling as well, Molly moved toward the tree. She felt a little guilty, well maybe more than a little, about Harry being alone for the holidays. When she found out that neither Ron nor Hermione were going to stay (she suspected that they were fighting over something again and Harry found himself caught in the middle), she just could not allow Ginny to stay with Harry alone.

She knew that they had spent the entire summer together and in the same bed, she shuddered slightly, but Molly could not come to terms with the idea that her twelve year old daughter might be sleeping with a thirteen year old boy. The kiss that Ginny had given him at the Leaky Cauldron had only made Molly worry more. Of course, Dumbledore had explained that soul bonding was not simply another form of marriage, but something far more intimate. They were soulmates in every sense of the word.

Even with this knowledge Molly did not like it. Indeed, it only made it worse. The fact that her daughter was no longer Ginevra Weasley, but Ginevra Potter made tears come to her eyes if she thought about it long enough. Her youngest was the first to marry…at the age of ten.

Ginny's scream of delight interrupted her thoughts. "LOOK!" She held up a large box of very fine chocolates. Molly laughed; he daughter's love of chocolate knew few bounds. She hoped that Harry would like Ginny's gift as much as she liked his.

……………………………………

After agreeing to meet the professors for breakfast, Dumbledore left and Harry returned to his presents. He was surprised to see that there were two lumpy packages instead of one. Harry unwrapped the first to find an emerald sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled and opened the next package lumpy package from Ginny. It was a solid black sweater with a gold phoenix with red bands on its wings, which were spread apart.

_Do you like it Harry?_

_You know I do. This is fantastic! How did you do it? _

_I had mom make the sweater and then I added the phoenix to it later. She taught me how to knit along time ago._ Harry could hear the pride in her voice and he suddenly felt ashamed at his present.

_What's wrong Harry?_

_Well, my present seems kind of silly now…I mean this is…this is incredible and all I got you was chocolate._

_Now you are being silly, Harry. Besides I LOVE chocolate and I've never had this type before…mom and dad never could afford it. Thank you._

The next present was from Ron and turned out to be the same thing he had given him: a large box of chocolate frogs. Harry laughed and knew that Ron would come around – he always did. Hermione's present was square and by its weight Harry guessed it was a book. Sighing, he tore the paper off and gasped. It was a book, but it was not just a book. Hermione had gotten him _1000 of the Best Seeker Moves_. He smiled and promised again to himself that he would treat her better. Mrs. Weasley had also sent him a large tin of fudge. Hagrid gave him a picture of a juvenile dragon that looked suspiciously like Norbert.

There was one more package under the tree. It was a long one and Harry could not figure out who it could be from. There was not a note on and Harry decided to find out what it was. "Oh my…wow…Merlin…um…" coherent thought was lost.

_Is that a firebolt! Harry, THAT'S AMAZING! _Ginny screamed in his mind. _I want to ride it…_

Harry's smiled ear to ear. He quickly got dressed and grabbed the firebolt. McGonagall was going to be floored. She and Wood had been bugging him about replacing his Nimbus all term. Now he had the best broom available. He quickly raced through the halls to the Great Hall and breakfast with the firebolt in tow.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall!" Harry called as he entered the Great Hall, "You have got to see this…" He held out the firebolt to her, the broad grin still on his face.

"Is that a…oh my…" Professor McGonagall looked to be having a loss of words, but she quickly recovered. "Where did you get it? Who sent it? Amazing."

"Er. I don't know who gave it to me. There wasn't a note." McGonagall's face instantly changed to one of suspicion and Harry thought that maybe it was not such a good idea to tell her.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate the broom for awhile just to check to see if there are any hexes or jinxes on it." Harry's eyes were wide as saucers and his stomach plummeted, but he turned over the broom. He could not believe it. For all of maybe thirty minutes he had been the proud owner of the best racing broom in the world.

_Don't worry…she'll give it back,_ Ginny tried to comfort him, but the dismay was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it has to be done. We have to make sure it was not sent for a nefarious person. Especially with…" she cut her eyes at Dumbledore who nodded almost imperceptibly, "Sirius Black on the loose." Harry nodded and sat down gloomily at the table.

Professor Trelawney shortly joined them and, to Harry's shock, McGonagall began making snide comments. The entire meal was filled with tension between the two professors, especially when she stated talking about crystal ball gazing for Professor Lupin who was sick again. He knew from Hermione that McGonagall did not hold Divination in high regard, but he had never seen her actually be short with another professor. It took all his self-control not to laugh.

Unfortunately, Ginny was not bound like he was and laughed unrestrained at the Burrow. This caused Harry to snort, which directed Trelawney's gaze to him. "OH MY! OH NO…HOW DREADFUL!" she screamed. Harry pushed back from the table in shock. McGonagall rolled her eyes. "My poor boy. I see death on your path both in front of you and behind you."

McGonagall muttered, "We all have death in front of and behind us…" and then barely audible, "you old fraud."

Harry snickered. He just could not help himself. Trelawney looked appalled, "This is not a laughing matter! The inner eye is never wrong," snort from McGonagall and a glare in her direction from Trelawney. "No matter what others may think," she finished.

Harry did not see Professor Lupin until almost the end of December, but when he did he eagerly ran to catch up with him, "Professor Lupin! Are you feeling better?"

Lupin smiled congenially, "Yes, much better. Horrible time to fall sick over the holidays – don't you agree? At least the potion Severus makes for me makes it somewhat bearable. So what can I do for you Harry?"

After gaping momentarily at the idea of drinking ANYTHING Snape gave him Harry answered, "I was wondering when Ginny and I can start working on the anti-dementor spell," Harry answered truthfully.

Nodding Lupin looked thoughtful and then said, "Well I've got Tuesday nights free so if you two want to start when term begins…"

"That would be great. Thanks professor."

Two days before everyone else returned from break, Hermione came back early. Harry was overjoyed to see someone else his own age. He had not seen Ginny since Christmas. Her parents, especially Mrs. Weasley, were driving her crazy though. They were spending nearly all their time with her. Mrs. Weasley practically insisted they do everything together. Ginny could not wait to get back to Hogwarts. She felt like she was being smothered.

"Hermione! What are you doing back early? It's so good to see you," Harry greeted enthusiastically.

"I decided to come back early and get started on some of my homework for next term. How's your work?" She asked surprised at Harry's tone.

"My work is done…I've been bored without anyone else here," Harry answered.

"What? You're here alone! Didn't Ginny stay?" She asked perplex.

"No, her parents insisted she go home," said Harry dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know – I would have stayed," Hermione's face was now one of concern.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry about it Hermione…I've got so much to tell you. I got a firebolt, but McGonagall confiscated it…"

They spent the next hour catching up. Hermione seemed absolutely ecstatic now that Harry was talking to her again and she did not wear the suspicious look she had taken to whenever he and Ginny were together. He was amazed that Hermione was not going crazy with her course load. She was obviously stressed and he had no idea how she was managing to attend every class.

Harry made sure to stay clear of any subject that involved Ron or Scabbers as Hermione bristled at either topic.

The rest of the day they spent in the library trying to find things that would help Hagrid's defense of Buckbeak. As they walked back to the tower Hermione hesitantly began speaking, "Harry, I was, well, I was wondering what is going on with you and Ginny."

Harry did not know how to answer. He did not want to lie to Hermione, but he did not want to tell her about the soul bonding either.

_Ginny, what do I tell her?_

_I don't know..._

Harry fidgeted and then started to speak, "I…I like Ginny – a lot."

Rolling her eyes Hermione huffed a little, "I know that Harry…that's obvious. It just seems like it all happened so quickly. Ron says that even on the platform before Hogwarts you and Ginny acted funny with each other. I only want to know what is happening?"

"Um…" Harry was not sure how to answer, but Ginny did and began feeding him the right words, "There's something about her, it…um…calls to me. I don't know how to explain it," Harry said truthfully, "But Ginny and I, well, I think we're just meant to be. I'm just happy that she feels the same way."

For the first time since Harry had met her, Hermione blushed deeply, embarrassed now that she had forced Harry to talk, "Oh, okay…I'm sorry to pry."

………………………..

The next few weeks were not eventful other than lessons with Professor Lupin. Both Harry and Ginny were able to produce an indistinct patronus, but could not get it to actually form a shape. Both were disappointed, but Lupin had praised them saying that it was impressive that they had been able to even create a shimmer.

Harry had finally succeeded at creating a patronus at a quidditch match when Malfoy and his cronies pretended to be dementors. He did not see the shape, but Ginny had and had informed him that it was a stag. Although disappointed that it had not worked against actual dementors, the fact that he had created a corporeal patronus gave Harry a boost and made Ginny more determined. She insisted on practicing more often and she managed to produce her own patronus a week after Harry. Harry thought it suited her; it was a lioness.

Ron was still not talking to either of them and he had become colder when he saw that they were talking to Hermione, when she was not hidden behind a pile of books. Three things happened in February that upset the relatively smooth progression of time. First, Hermione had angrily stormed out of Divination after a confrontation with Trelawney. Ginny told Harry that she thought Ron was secretly impressed with Hermione, especially after she then hauled off and hit Malfoy after Care of Magical Creatures when he insulted Hagrid.

The second incident happened shortly afterward. A few days later Harry woke up to a screaming and a panicked Ron. Sirius Black had managed to get passed the now retired knight to slash Ron's drapes. Strangely he had not inflicted any harm on Ron, but had run off.

The final incident occurred the following night. Harry had started to think that Ron and Hermione were making up, but then Ron had come running down the stairs and stuffed his hand under Hermione's nose, "Do you see this! This is cat hair, ginger cat hair!" he yelled. "And guess what I found on my sheets? Blood! Scabbers is gone and that that furball ate him." An argument quickly broke out and both stalked off to their dormitories.

Harry tried not to remember too much about February. Ron and Hermione's relationship had sunk to a new low and they were now continually glaring at each other. About the only good thing that had happened during February was Valentines Day. He and Ginny had spent an interesting evening in the kitchen being wined and dined by the house elves.

A Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. Ron had gone off with Dean and Seamus. Harry and Ginny, along with a very reluctant Hermione, had agreed that Ginny and Hermione would meet him at Honeydukes after Harry snuck in under the invisibility cloak using the Marauders' Map.

Harry smiled as he plodded down the dark tunnel. He had narrowly avoided both Neville and Snape en route to the one-eyed witch; he was very thankful that Hermione had suggested using the cloak to get to the tunnel unobserved. Opening the trapdoor carefully, Harry peered out to make sure no one was around and stepped out into the shop. He moved to get behind Ginny and tickle her, but just as he got into position she stepped back onto his foot. Issuing a muffled "ouch" Harry tried to contain himself.

Ginny snickered. _Really! Harry, do you think you can sneak up on ME? You know better._

_Yes, but I was hoping you were distracted by all the chocolate. _

_No such luck_, was the smug reply.

_So I found out._

"Where's Harry?" whispered Hermione.

"Behind me, the silly boy thought he could sneak up on me," Ginny whispered back. Hermione's eyes narrowed momentarily, but she smiled and steered them off to the bookstore.

After the bookstore they visited the Three Broomsticks and then made their way up to the Shrieking Shack for a look. Harry and Ginny gazed at the ruin of a building while Hermione rattled off facts about the building. Hermione was actually enjoying herself they were both happy to see. She was under a lot of stress with her overloaded schedule, helping Hagrid, and dealing with Ron.

"Well if it's not the mudblood and Potter's toy. What are you doing up here all alone? So Weasel wondering what it would be like to live in a home with four walls?" Malfoy sneered at them. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who were cracking their knuckles menacingly.

Ginny's hand was on her wand, but Harry saw that Malfoy already had his out.

_Let me handle this,_ he sent to her.

Bending down, Harry scooped up a handful a horrid smelling muck. A smacking sound soon followed and the muck was soon trickling down the back of Malfoy's once perfectly combed hair. Soon Crabbe and Goyle were trying to wipe the mud out of their faces.

Hermione and Ginny were laughing and Harry was doubled over in silent laughter. Regrettably, his foot caught the hem of his cloak and it peeled off the top of his head. Draco's eyes widened and he said, "Potter," then tore off, running as fast as he could toward Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ginny barely said, "Go," before Harry was running toward the tunnel. As he exited the one eyed witch and stored his cloak there for future use, he hoped desperately that he had made it back before Draco. When he turned the next corner he came face to face with Professor Snape and a still muddy Draco.

Being grilled by Snape was never an enjoyable experience, but this time the Potions professor seemed even more irritated than usual. When he forced Harry to turn out his pockets Harry said a silent prayer of thanks that they had not yet made it to Zonkos and that he had remembered to clear the Marauders' Map. However, when Snape began examining the map with a knowing expression Harry felt hope begin to fade. Then the map began to respond to Snape, insulting him.

Harry tried to keep all amusement out of his face and desperately attempted to mold his face into shock. Then Snape called Lupin and the situation became even stranger. The resulting discussion in Lupin's office left Harry feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Trudging gloomily back to the tower he realized that he could have avoided the entire mess if he had only flame traveled. He sighed and promised himself not to forget that particular ability ever again.

……………………………..

The rest of term was absolutely miserable. Since Black's break-in security was heightened to new levels. Harry found professors constantly found reasons to walk with him to class and that Percy had taken to following him during all other times like some kind of guard dog…a very pompous one that had the habit of giving Harry lectures.

The most disturbing thing, however, had nothing, Harry hoped, to do with Sirius Black. Harry was trying to get back on Ron's good side and had decided to meet him after his Divination exam since Ginny was busy trying to keep Hermione calm. With all the classes she was taking this was a fulltime job.

Ron was surprised when he found Harry waiting for him, but pleased. There had hardly started walking down the stairs when Ron realized that he had forgotten his notebook. He complained bitterly about having to see the "old bat" again. Feeling sorry for him, Harry volunteered to get it. He had just located the notebook, which had somehow found its way under a pillow, when Trelawney seemed to appear out of no where. Then she had given what could only be a prophecy…a real one. Harry shuddered at the memory and tried to forget it.

Thankfully quidditch was a huge distraction and enjoyment now that Harry had his firebolt back, which McGonagall announced to be in perfect working order. Gryffindor had won the House Cup and Wood seemed to be floating, unconcerned about his upcoming N.E.W.T.'s. This victory drove most of Harry's worries out of his mind. Now that quidditch was over and the exams finally done, Harry was eagerly awaiting the end of term. He planned on convincing Dumbledore to allow him to stay at Potter Manor.

They were all eating lunch when an owl arrived. It was a good day so far. Ron and Hermione seemed to have settled on a tacit truce. The owl was from Hagrid: the appeal was today, but they had brought an executioner with them. Ron and Hermione rushed down to Hagrid's hut to be followed by Harry and Ginny under the invisibility cloak. While Ron and Hermione might get into trouble for wondering the grounds, Harry and Ginny would certainly get into trouble. It was almost assumed by the professors now that wherever one was, the other had to be nearby.

Hagrid was sad, but cheered to see them. It came as quite a shock when Scabbers was revealed to be hiding in a jug looking distinctly worse for wear. Ron was delighted, but Hermione was in a huff demanding an apology from Ron who was too stubborn to admit he had been wrong. An argument was only avoided when Hagrid repeated his wise refrain that people can be stupid about their pets earning him a chuckle from all assembled. Hagrid shooed them out soon after that, he did not want them to see Buckbeak's execution.

On the way back to the castle Ron started yelling trying to get Scabbers under control. The rat was squeaking madly and thrashing trying get out of Ron's hands. Out of seemingly no where a large black dog bounded up knocking Ron down and then dragging him to the Womping Willow and down an opening at the base of the large and now very annoyed tree. Harry and Ginny threw off the cloak and joined Hermione in the run to the tree. None of them made it. Hermione was hit in her stomach, Harry was thrown a good ten feet, and when Ginny was hit Harry felt rather than heard the cracking of the bone in her left arm. They both cried out in pain. Harry lunged toward Ginny as the tree brought its branches down again to hit her, this time as Harry flung his body over Ginny's the tree's branches rebounded off an invisible shield. No one noticed.

All three retreated beyond the tree's reach perplexed at how to get past it. Harry sat down besides Ginny only to earn an angry hiss from Crookshanks, he had sat on his tail. Looking up at Harry perturbed, the cat bristled slightly and then darted toward the tree and pressed his paws against a low knot. The tree froze.

"Crookshanks you are so clever!" praised Hermione. They all followed the cat down into the base of the tree and emerged into a tunnel. It soon became clear that the tunnel led to the Shrieking Shack. They followed the prints in the layers of dust to a battered door.

The ensuing confrontation with Sirius Black and then Lupin's arrival left Harry in a very confused state. Things were not what they appeared he knew that now. Just what was going on he was not sure, but Black did not seem to have any interest in trying to kill him. Indeed, he claimed that he wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew that Pettigrew not him had been his parents' secret keeper. Ron was disbelieving, Hermione still in a state of shock that Remus, who she had revealed as a werewolf, and Sirius Black were friends, and Harry and Ginny were slowly starting to believe Black. Then Snape burst through the door.

They had tried to convince Snape that things were not as they appeared, but he only tried to bind both Sirius and Lupin. Harry felt his patience disappear and shouted "Expelliarmus." Two other voices joined his in shouting the spell. Ginny did not use the disarming spell; Harry smiled as he looked on the giant bat bogeys attacking Snapes unconscious form. In the corner, Hermione could be heard muttering over and over, "We attacked a teacher; we're going to be expelled."

………………………….

Harry could not believe it. His godfather was innocent; the man who was responsible for betraying his parents was chained to Professor Lupin and Ron. Most importantly thought to Harry, he did not have to go back to the Dursleys now, no matter what Dumbledore said, he could live with Sirius.

Harry helped Ginny out of the tunnel; it was now very apparent that her arm was broken. Lupin had splinted both her arm and Ron's leg. He snickered as Sirius levitated Snape out of the tunnel not minding in the least that Snape's head hit the tree with a loud thump.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione yelled in panic, "Have you taken your potion?"

It was obvious that he had not. Pettigrew took the opportunity to transform and escape and Sirius was forced to transform to stop Lupin from attacking them.

Harry and Hermione raced after Sirius when they heard him yelp.

_Stay with Ron, Ginny._ Ginny did so reluctantly. She knew was not too much help with a broken arm.

Dementors. They were lots of them; there had two hundred dementors there and they were all gliding toward Sirius' prone form. Harry and Ginny ran to him. Harry tried to the patronus charm and produced a silver film, but the dementors only slowed. Hermione tried to help, but she quickly collapsed onto him sapping even more of his strength. He looked down. Sirius was so pale that that he looked dead. Staring at Sirius in shock, Harry momentarily allowed the dementors to get closer before trying the patronus charm again. He felt himself weaken and begin to collapse.

Just as he lost consciousness he saw a silvery form approaching him driving away the dementors and across the lake someone stood. It looked remarkably like the pictures he had seen of his father. The approaching patronus was not going to make it in time Harry realized as he fell to his news. Then everything around him turned silver as lioness jumped in front of him and Sirius. Harry smiled; it would be all right now, Ginny had saved them. Blackness took him.

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. Her patronus was strong enough to force the dementors back, but not drive them away. She was too weak from the broken arm and she had also sprained her ankle running to get to Harry when she had felt Harry begin to lose his battle against the dementors. But her patronus began working with the other one, which she recognized to be Harry's. Confused because she did not think Harry succeeded in conjuring his own patronus and that it was still present after he passed out, she was still grateful for its presence as it and hers forced the dementors away.

Snape regained consciousness in time to see Ginny sprain her ankle and yelp in pain as she ran toward Harry. His head was aching. It felt like there was a hammer hitting his head every two seconds or so. To top it off there were cuts all over his face and there was a mucus-like film on it as well. Spitting a couple times, he unsteadily got to his feet and went in the direction Ginny had gone.

Ginny whirled, her wand drawn when she heard the snap of a branch behind her. There stood one very irritated Professor Snape. She heard Snape mutter a spell before she had even finished turning and a red light shot at her and she fell to the ground.

………………………….

The world was fuzzy. Harry blinked. It did not help; the world remained fuzzy. Then someone handed him his glasses and the world came back into focus. Dumbledore was there and had already turned to several other people in the room who were talking. Hermione was across from him obviously listening. Ron appeared to be out cold and Ginny was sleeping her arm clearly healed.

Snape was saying something about Sirius being guilty and casting a confundus charm or something and a voice that Harry did not recognize was agreeing with him and mentioned the Order of Merlin. Harry immediately realized there was trouble and began loudly voicing Sirius' innocence and Pettigrew's role. Hermione soon joined him. But it was to no avail.

Dumbledore made some cryptic comments and mentioned three turns to Hermione. Harry was confused as Dumbledore walked out and said he was locking the door. Hermione threw a chain around his neck and turned an hourglass connected to it. "Hermione, what…" Harry began.

Then the world changed. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

_Ginny! Ginny! _He called, not even realizing he was also yelling it out loud until Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth and forced him into a closet in the entrance hall. Harry did not care. He could not feel Ginny. He began mumbling and saying her name. Ginny had become a part of him; without her he did not simply feel incomplete, but alone and strangely vulnerable.

Hermione watched Harry with confused eyes, but eventually slapped him and began explaining the time turner and that Ginny was fine. He did not calm down until he actually saw the four of them walk by the closet on the way to see Hagrid. The suspicion and intrigue that Hermione had pushed aside after Christmas about Harry and Ginny's relationship bloomed once more in her mind, but she did not give into it. Now was the time to help Sirius.

After realizing that Dumbledore meant they could save both Buckbeak and Sirius they had freed the creature, but made sure he was seen first by the ministry officials. Harry eventually convinced Hermione to allow him to watch what was going on so that they knew when to act. His real motivation was to see who had conjured the other patronus.

Harry anxiously watched and waited for his unknown savior to appear. Then realization dawned. He thought the person had looked like his father, people always said he looked like his father. He stood and ran to the lake's shore and raised his wand. Just before he said the incantation a flash of red hair caught his attention and he saw Ginny twist her ankle. Despite her condition he felt his heart expand, without her in his head he felt lost. "Expecto Patronum" he bellowed and his patronus stag shot out and began running toward the weakening Harry across the lake.

When the stag returned it hit him, "Prongs." His father's animagus form was the stag like Lupin and Sirius had said. Shaking himself, he ran back to Hermione and Buckbeak and waited to rescue Sirius.

To say Sirius was surprised to see Hermione and Harry on Buckbeak at the window would have been an understatement. He promised to write to Harry and made Harry promise to write to him if he needed anything at all. Harry thanked him with all his heart for coming and for his firebolt.

Sirius just patted him on the back and reluctantly said, "I need to get going and I believe you have a cute little red head to get back to." He laughed when Harry blushed. Harry had not realized Sirius knew that he and Ginny were together.

They barely caught Dumbledore as he stepped outside of the Hospital Wing; he smiled at them and allowed them to enter locking the door behind him. It was just as they were entering the wing that Harry felt Ginny's presence again. He sighed in relief, smiled, and muttered, "Ginny."

Not a second later an irate voice boomed through the Hospital Wing, "HARRY POTTER. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Ginny was out of bad and stalking toward him.

"Ginny, I…" he decided to switch to mentally speaking only.

_Ginny…I…it feels so good to feel you again. _

_WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU DISAPPEARED HERE AND IN MY HEAD!_

_I'm sorry…I didn't know that would happen. Hermione used a time turner and we went back three hours. I, I thought I'd lost you when she did it…_Harry felt his eyes beginning to tear up. He had found his worse fear. His anxiety vanished when Ginny hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

They were interrupted by the bellows of Snape and the softer tones of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge saying that Black must have apparated. Then Snape yelled even louder that no one could apparate or disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds. As was typical of Snape, he suddenly made a leap of logic that turned out to be true, but thankfully impossible to prove, "POTTER! Potter was involved in this somehow. I KNOW IT…" Harry had the feeling that Potions was going to reach a new low next year.

Dumbledore came in later and talked with all four of them about their experiences. He tried to convince Harry that saving Wormtail's life was a good thing, even with Trelawney's prophecy, that one day the life debt Pettigrew owed him would come into play. He said the life debt formed a type of bond between Harry and Wormtail. Harry's eyes widened, but Dumbledore shook his head slightly in the negative at the unspoken question. It was not like the bond he shared with Ginny.

The day before term ended Harry and Ginny finally cornered Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry began timidly, "I was wondering if I had to go back to the Dursleys. You see the goblins told me about Potter Manor and I thought it might be okay to stay there."

Dumbledore bowed his head; he had hoped Harry would not find out about the Manor. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it is necessary that you return to the Dursleys and renew the blood protection. Sirius' break-in here only proves that no place is safe, but the Dursleys is the safest for you."

Harry stared at the floor; he knew Dumbledore was not going to give an inch. It did not even occur to him that he did not necessarily have to listen to Dumbledore.

Ginny, however, was not ready to give up. Her anger at Dumbledore when she had found out that the old man had known how Harry was treated ignited, "NO! You are not sending him back there. Do you have any idea what it is like there? Have you visited? All you ever did by putting him there was to make sure that he had a horrible life. Mrs. Figg has to have told you enough by now for you to understand how horrible those muggles are! Harry deserves to be happy."

Holding up his hand Dumbledore silenced Ginny, who red with fury, "I understand your concerns, Ms. Weasley," Ginny had to stop herself from correcting him, "but some things are more important than happiness. Harry must be kept safe. There are many that wish him harm," Dumbledore finished and turned. The conversation was over; however, he was not far enough away to not hear Ginny mutter, "Like you." Dumbledore did not sleep well that night.

The train ride back was uneventful and Harry was gloomy as was Ginny who was curled up next to him. The only interruption was the arrival of a small owl from Sirius. It brightened Harry's mood momentarily when he found the Hogsmeade permission form. As the train reached the station, Harry closed his eyes in the knowledge that it was going to be a very long summer.


	5. GOF Part I

_A/N: Here's chapter 5. Again, I haven't edited this. I tend to do most of my edits while I write and I haven't had time to read through it with the move and all, but I wanted to get this up before I start work tomorrow. _

_Thanks for the great reviews and those of you who caught my errors. I will go back and fix them. Your reviews keep me motivated._

_I won't be able to update as quickly as I did before I moved now that I'm working. The commute is like an hour…but on the bright side it makes me think and outline more. I've tried to make sure to slow down and expand the story. I got in a hurry last chapter to get to some good parts and I think it hurt the chapter. Until next time._

Chapter 5: The Goblet of Fire, Part I

It had only been a week since Harry had arrived at the Dursleys. He was miserable. Things were only marginally better than last summer, but that was because Harry threatened to write to his godfather, which he had let slip was a wanted murderer. Upon finding out that Harry's godfather was a convicted murderer, Dudley began avoiding him and his Aunt and Uncle simply began ignoring him like they had just before he had started Hogwarts.

Harry waited for the sun to rise so that he could escape the house for the park. He had already made himself some toast. The mornings were always the worse because Ginny would sleep late if no one woke her. He knew he could wake her, but usually just allowed her to sleep. Ginny could be irritable if woken suddenly.

Smiling at the thought of an angry, but still not awake Ginny, Harry fought the urge to wake her up by nudging her mind. Ginny was beautiful when she was angry – her eyes flashed, her face flushed, and Harry swore her hair became a darker shade of red.

Ginny had flamed over the first two days to keep him company. Unfortunately, that only meant that instead of only Harry being bored, Ginny was bored too. The only thing to do was homework, which between the two of them, was quickly finished. Last summer they had effectively explored the immediate surroundings of Privet Drive. Harry wanted to flame to the Burrow and spend time there, but Ginny vetoed the idea saying that she had overheard her mother and father talking about the wards and that they would instantly know if someone, other than a Weasley, appeared on their property.

They were left with few options. Harry had never traveled much, except for the time when Uncle Vernon had tried to outrun the Hogwarts letters, and Ginny had not either as she had missed the family trip to Egypt. Thus for the rest of the week Ginny had stayed at the Burrow where her day was more exciting. This worked out better for both of them as one of Ginny's past times was pranking her brothers. Harry actively tried to help and contributed a few good ideas, although, it was very clear that Ginny's mind was far more devious than his own.

For whatever reason, in the week that all the Weasleys had returned to the Burrow (even Bill and Charlie were staying) had involved an enormous amount of pranks. Most of them were blamed on Fred and George, who according to the Weasleys' own rumor mill (that is everyone except Mrs. Weasley) were testing their inventions to actually sell them.

Fred and George took the pranks good naturedly (so long as you were not averse to being pranked yourself), while Percy never figured out it was Ginny and took his anger out on the twins who could never convince their older brother that they were innocent…this time. Bill and Charlie were also staying at the Burrow this summer, which gave Ginny more targets. Charlie was easy prank.

From everything Ginny had told Harry about Charlie it was evident that Ron was very much like him, although they were built differently. Where Ron was lanky and tall, Charlie was stocky and short like the twins. However, they both were very hard sleepers, notorious snorers, huge (and fast) eaters, and Ginny insisted incredibly thick about girls. Being a hard sleeper he was incredibly easy to prank. So far he had woken up purple, found himself stuck to the ceiling, and he had fallen into a tub of ice cold water when he had rolled off his bed with a little prod from Ginny. Charlie had been furious at the last prank and had demanded that Ginny quit, but she had only responded that she was trying to make up for lost time and that he should visit more often. When she told him that she missed him being there, Charlie forgot about being mad.

If Charlie had it bad, Ron had it the worse. He was not only Ginny's favorite target, but the twins as well. After a week of listening to Ginny's stories and only the pranks that Ron had experienced in one week, Harry understood why his best friend was so petrified of spiders. Nearly all the pranks the twins pulled had something to do with spiders. From his pillow and slippers turning into spiders to the actual release of tiny spiders on him while he was sleeping. Harry had made Ginny vow not to use spiders with her pranks on Ron.

Sticking to her vow, Ginny had not used spiders to prank Ron. Instead she had switched to using Hermione. Along with a large amount of help from the twins, she had found a way to charm his pillow so that it looked like Hermione. When he had woken up in the morning there had been a scream of surprise and then a loud thump as he had backed off the bed so quickly he had not thought to use his feet and instead landed on his backside.

Another time his entire room was wallpapered with Hermione's picture. It had taken Ginny three hours to finish that particular prank. By the end of the week Ron had stopped reacting to Hermione's picture or other object. Indeed, he now slept with a life-size Hermione pillow. Mrs. Weasley had said she would change it back when she did laundry as she was tired of doing it daily.

Bill was completely different. Like Ron, he was tall and lanky, but wore his hair long and had an earring in his left ear much to Mrs. Weasley's vocal distaste. He had so far frustrated Ginny and the twins attempt to prank him. According to Bill, they should have known better than to try and prank a curse breaker. This comment made both Harry and Ginny seriously start considering curse breaking as a career.

Last night Harry had suggested that Ginny stop trying complicated and devious pranks and switch to something obvious and simple. He was eagerly awaiting the result.

The moment he saw the sun start to peek through the kitchen window he left. The bit of toast was more than his usual breakfast now if he waited for the Dursleys since Dudley was on a diet. Harry snickered at the idea. For once in his life Dudley was miserable.

When he reached the park and sat down on one of the swings, he made sure Ginny was still asleep before allowing himself to think about her birthday present. It was monumentally difficult to hide anything from each other, but some details could be hidden. Ginny knew that he was excited about her present, but so far he had kept what it was a secret. The effort was almost not worth it, but he wanted to surprise Ginny. She would flip when she received the firebolt.

Ginny was better at keeping secrets than Harry, but not much better. He also knew that she had gotten him a birthday present and that she was worried that he would not like it. She had yet to realize that it did not matter what she gave him, so long as it came from her Harry would treasure it. He had been scared to wear the sweater she had made him for fear that he might spill something on it or worse.

Ginny started to rouse and he quickly pushed thoughts of her birthday away.

_Good morning, Ginny, _Harry sent cheerfully.

_You are entirely too cheery, too early in the morning, _Ginny sent back. He could sense the amusement underneath her amusement.

_I'm just happy you're awake. I wish I could see you._

Silence greeted this as Ginny seemed to be giving the statement thought, _You know, we could see each other. You know that no one usually sees you until the evening over there and I usually disappear for the day after breakfast here too. We could flame to the Manor; there should be more than enough there to keep us busy._

_That sounds great. Has Bill woken up?_

_No not yet. I put a permanent sticking potion just out side of his door and on his door knob._

Snickering at the possible result, Harry found the image of Bill's hand stuck to his door while his feet were stuck to the floor hilarious.

_When do you want to go to the Manor?_

Harry did not bother to respond; he knew Ginny could feel his approval and his transformation as he flamed to the Manor. She giggled in his mind and sent, _I'll see you there in a bit. I'm going to wait until Bill wakes up._

Transforming back to himself, Harry surveyed the room. He was back in the same room the portkey had brought them over Christmas. Harry collapsed into one of the leather armchairs and waited for Ginny. His stomach gave a rumble and he wished that he could have eaten more than toast.

A small pop announced Corfy's arrival. Corfy had large ears like Dobby, but his eyes were smaller and his nose was also not near as large.

"Would Master care for anything?" the house elf asked.

Harry was embarrassed. He did not like being called "Master" and he had never had anyone wait on him before.

"Err…no I'm alright. Thank you," just as Harry finished his stomach gave a loud rumble as if in defiance of his words.

Corfy raised his thin eyebrows, "Perhaps you should reconsider?"

"I don't want to be any trouble," mumbled Harry a slight blush starting to creep up his neck to his cheeks.

His words were greeted by a chuckle from Corfy, "Master, you do not understand. Serving you is not trouble; it is an honor and a pleasure. It has been terribly boring here for the past thirteen years and there is not enough work for us house elves." Corfy let his words sink in and when he thought his young master was willing to be served he asked, "Would you care for breakfast?" Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led to a breakfast nook that overlooked a large expanse of gardens. Corfy smiled as he busied himself with breakfast; the master of the Manor had returned and for the first time in over a decade his life had a purpose again.

………………………………

Ginny was concentrating so hard that she did not even notice Harry's conversation with Corfy. Instead, Ginny was peaking through a barely open door watching the closed door across the hall to open. Bill and Charlie were sharing the twins' room while Fred and George were in Ron's room. Bill was always the first to wake and Ginny was anxiously waiting to see if Harry's approach would work.

The door creaked open, Ginny smiled wickedly, and Bill's unshod foot came out as he moved to let go of the door he exclaimed, "What the?" His hand was stuck to the knob. Bill tried to move his feet together to give him leverage to try and pull his hand off the door or baring that reach for his wand. Unfortunately for Bill, his left foot was stuck just outside of the door. The Burrow soon echoed with Bill's voice demanding to be released.

Trying to walk as innocently as she could, Ginny leisurely walked to Bill and decided to drop most of the pretense, "Is everything all right my unprankable brother?" She batted her eyelashes at him and deviously smiled.

"You? Why you little…" he stopped mid-sentence and narrowed his eyes, "you changed tactics." Bill was very surprised. He expected both the twins and Ginny to try and pull elaborate pranks, but the joke Ginny had just trapped him in was simple and if he had not been looking for more inconspicuous signs of trouble he would have immediately saw the obvious. "So can you release me now?" he asked.

Still smiling Ginny shook her head, "Can't, it's that special glue Fred and George developed. You need to get the solvent from them. Well gotta go!" Ginny had made sure she was well out of reach of Bill's free arm before informing him of the special glue and was now on her way back to her room where she transformed and flamed to Potter Manor.

Ginny looked around the den smiling; snickering quietly she then called out, "Honey, I'm home…" It was the first time she had even thought of Potter Manor as home even if it was in jest. She heard Harry laugh from the dining room and walked through the hallway and doors to it. She was immediately enveloped by Harry.

"It has only been three days," she chided him; Harry only smiled wider into her hair. "It's good to see you too. I wish you could have seen Bill this morning. I wonder how long he will be stuck before Fred and George give him the solvent."

Harry laughed and let go of Ginny. The rest of the morning they spent exploring the Manor. The Dueling Chamber was impressive and they both wished they could practice magic. Next to the Chamber was the dining room that could easily sit the entire Weasley family along with the teachers and staff of Hogwarts. Another door from the dining room led to a large Ball Room. The other large room on the ground floor was the library, which actually spanned several floors.

It was not until mid-morning that they finished looking through the first floor and made their way to upper floors (there were three of them). They soon discovered that most of the rooms were bedrooms of varying sizes and design. Toward the center of the floor was the master bedroom suite. It actually extended up to the top of the Manor. The second floor was much like the Welcoming den and was basically a lavish sitting room. The fourth floor was devoted solely to the bedroom, bathroom, and closet space. Between these floors was a small dining room that overlooked the Manor's grounds and a large den that seemed to be furnished as an office. There were two large desks and file cabinets. The walls were lined with bookshelves.

They moved beyond the master suite into what was a large closet that seemed to be furnished with nothing but dress robes. Ginny was captivated by them and said that they were among the most beautiful robes she had ever seen. Even Harry was impressed with the selection of dress robes that were all somehow regal.

As they exited the large closet they were greeted by a small 'pop' and Ding was standing in front of them. The small elf bowed low and said, "Would the Master and Mistress care for some lunch?"

Lunch was wonderful. Not only did the elves provide a huge variety of sandwiches, but also a large selection of fresh fruit. One of the elves was always close by to whisk away a used plate or utensil or fill an emptying glass. Harry could not keep from stammering his thanks; Ginny was only managing slightly better.

The house elves mostly ignored their stammerings except for Ding who seemed to be embarrassed by Harry's and Ginny's embarrassment. After lunch Dinny took them on a short tour of the grounds. The gardens were even more magnificent close up. In the distance they could see a couple of other small, at least in comparison to the Manor, cottages that were part of the estate. The last stop they made was the quidditch pitch. Both Harry and Ginny were extremely excited upon finding out there was a pitch. Unfortunately, neither had brought their brooms, but decided to bring them the next day.

From there Dinny left them and Harry and Ginny began exploring the surrounding woods using their panther animagus forms. They had not had a lot of time to practice the forms and found that just like their phoenix forms, their panther forms opened up a whole new world to them. Their senses were far more perceptive, especially hearing and smell. Unlike their phoenix forms, they found that while they were still themselves their thoughts were simpler and more catlike. While being a phoenix definitely changed their outlook, it did not change how they thought. The simplifying of thoughts was strangely freeing and relaxing.

When the walked back into the Manor they were greeted by Corfy, "Do you have any requests for dinner?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "It's dinner time already? Oh, I've got to go. Mom will kill me!" She turned and quickly kissed Harry and then transformed so she could flame away.

Harry stood for a moment still mesmerized by the quick kiss and a stray thought crossed his mind, _What is it going to be like snogging her?_ Shaking his head slightly, he looked down at an amused Corfy.

"I, um, I'm not really sure," he answered truthfully. He had never been asked what he wanted for dinner.

Corfy nodded and said, "No problem Master. Perhaps you would like Master James' favorite?" Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. It had not really occurred to him that the house elves could tell him a lot about his parents. He could not wait to find out what meal was his father's favorite.

…………………………..

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Ginny enjoyed themselves immensely. They continued exploring their panther forms and the grounds around the Manor. In addition to this, they also practiced quidditch and played tag on their brooms taking turns on Harry's firebolt and Ginny's old Comet.

The more they learned about the house elves the more they liked them. Corfy was the oldest followed by Bonny and Dinny. Ding was the youngest and was barely old enough to remember to remember Harry's birth. Much like the Hogwarts' house elves they wore towels emblazoned with the Potter crest. No matter how many times they asked, they house elves refused not to call the Master and Mistress.

Bonny and Dinny were able to entertain Ginny and Harry for hours with stories of Harry's father and his friends. It was obvious that they considered Sirius almost as good as family in their regaling of stories. Dinny was particularly fond of retelling the story when James and Sirius had gotten caught sneaking back in late one summer night. Evidently, Harry's grandfather had caught them and had given them a lecture at a volume that would have rivaled one of Mrs. Weasley's howlers. On the other hand, Bonny liked to tell them the few stories she had about Lily, who he seemed to have been very fond of.

Where Bonny and Dinny were able to tell stories about Harry's parents, Corfy was able to go back two generations further to Harry's grandparents and great grandparents. He was also the only house elf willing to talk about how Harry's grandparents died without an order when Harry asked about them. He had hung his head with a sad expression.

"We do not like to talk about their deaths. It was a very sad day. It was shortly before young Master James and Mistress Lily went into hiding. They were…were…not here when it happened. No, we would have died to protect them," the old elf's eyes seemed to glow with intensity at his sincerity. "Important man Master Charles was and a good man," Corfy's voice began to quiver, but he continued, "Master Charles and Mistress Danielle were at big Ministry function and dark wizards attacked. Many fled but not the Master and Mistress, they stood…" He left off at that and stared at the floor.

The other wealth of information was the Daniel, the painting. Indeed, Harry and Ginny after visiting him a few times now avoided even passing the room he was in because he was _eager_ to share all he knew with them. Daniel first had started talking about the Manor itself. He had informed them that it was almost as old as Hogwarts and that the center portion was actually the keep of an old castle and the rest of the Manor had grown up around it. The keep had been remodeled several times and from the inside it was indistinguishable from the rest of the Manor. From the outside it was not obvious until the observer examined the masonry closely.

Daniel had also informed them that while he was not old enough to remember the castle itself he was sure that it had been magnificent. When he started to go into depth about the different phases of the Manor's construction both Harry and Ginny glazed over nodding and making grunts in all the right places. It had become clear to them why Daniel's painting hung in the small room away from…the room was conveniently far away from any of the main thoroughfares of the Manor.

It was not until their third week that they explored the dungeons below the old keep. Almost half of the Dungeon had been converted into a storehouse for potion ingredients while the rest of the dungeon was a large potions lab. Harry looked around stunned. Many of the ingredients stored here were very rare. He had not even realized he had learned anything from Snape, but evidently he had.

Ginny was also looking around in wonder, "Wow! Too bad we did not know about this when we were making the animagus potion…"

…………………………….

Eyes opened and Harry found himself staring at a small fire in what was clearly a fireplace that had not been used in ages. Something was wrong. Then he saw Wormtail.

"Master, how are you feeling? What do you need?" the man simpered.

To Harry's astonishment he responded, "I need you to follow the plan. Within a year all will be done. I will have my body restored and Harry Potter will be dead. All thanks to my loyal servant who will be at Hogwarts." Harry felt pure horror as he realized who must be talking and through whose eyes he was seeing.

It was with this realization that he understood what was wrong. Ginny and he could at times see through each others' eyes and were to a certain extent always in the others mind. The sensation he was feeling was similar, but horribly different at the same time. While he was in Ginny's mind he felt as if he was surrounded by a warm blanket. He felt safe there. He felt…well Harry really did not know how to describe it, but it was not this. In this mind he felt deathly cold and far from safe. This place was evil. With all his might he tried to leave.

Harry started to panic and began searching his mind for a solution. Searching for a solution, anything that would help him escape he found a safe place he could retreat into. He thought he heard someone calling his name. Again it came a little louder and then a wave of something passed over him. It was like passing into the warmness and safety of Ginny's mind. He remembered Ginny telling him about how Tom Riddle could not find her because of the soul bond that it had been like an impenetrable wall to Riddle. Harry had found his wall.

_HARRY!_ Ginny's voice screamed in his head.

Harry felt the connection with Voldemort disappear, _Ginny?_ His own thoughts were weak and his scar was throbbing, but as Ginny started to talk to him the pain faded.

_What was that Harry? You were so…so…distant and in pain. _Ginny's voice was full of worry.

_Thank you Ginny. When you called me…you helped me escape. I..I..I saw Wormtail…I think I was in Voldemort's mind._

_You have to tell some one…besides me. _

_Who? What am I supposed to say? Hi, Professor Dumbledore my scar hurt and I had a dream that Voldemort was plotting to kill me. _Harry was nearly yelling in exasperation.

_Don't be short with me! _Harry quailed at Ginny's tone, _If you won't tell Dumbledore then write to Sirius, but I think you should write to Dumbledore too._

_Sorry, I…Ginny if he's after me then…you…_

_Hush, Harry. _Ginny could tell he was still shaken and almost without thinking she transformed and flamed to Privet Drive.

Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry from behind and pulled him close. "Shhh, Harry, I'm here. I'm not leaving. I love you." She felt Harry stiffen at her words and then relax again.

Harry's eyes had flung wide when Ginny had said she loved him. It dawned on him that it was that emotion that he had being trying to convey to Ginny for so long, but he had not known the words.

"Ginny, I love you." Ginny responded by holding him tighter and kissing the back of his head.

How long they stayed like that with Ginny holding Harry tight against her neither of them knew, but they woke up with their arms tightly wound around one another. Ginny had to leave with the dawn and make her appearance at breakfast.

Sitting down, Harry took out two pieces of parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill. It was time to take Ginny's advice.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Last night I had a dream that really wasn't a dream. I was inside Voldemort's mind. I don't know how that's possible since he does not have a body, but he was with Wormtail and they were discussing how his body would be restored to him and that they were going to kill someone.

I woke up and my scar was hurting just like when he was close in my first year. Do you think that this is serious?

Thanks for your help,

Harry Potter

Harry quickly folded the parchment and addressed it. Then he began writing another one to Sirius. He gave them both to Hedwig, "Be careful Hedwig and make sure no one follows you." Hedwig hooted reassuringly and soared away. Harry knew that Sirius was in hiding somewhere where it was warm since all of his letters were carried by very colorful birds.

…………………………..

Harry felt relieved after he followed Ginny's advice. The weight that had been on his shoulders seemed to dissipate as if he had given the responsibility of what Voldemort was planning to Dumbledore and Sirius. It was almost midnight. In one minute he would be fourteen. Since his eleventh birthday and Hagrid's arrival it had become a tradition for him to stay up and usher in his birthday.

At just past midnight several owls arrived at his window. One was Hedwig, looking incredibly pleased with herself. Another was a very exhausted Errol. The two other owls perched patiently on his bed he did not recognize. While the two owls were unfamiliar, the handwriting was not. The first bore a neat, loopy handwriting that was Dumbledore's. The other letter bore the opposite and was obviously from Hagrid.

Errol bore two letters and two parcels. Harry briefly wondered how the old owl had managed to make it to Privet Drive still breathing before he untied Errol's burdens and offered the bedraggled owl water before it collapsed unconscious. Hedwig bore two letters and one parcel. One of the letters and the parcel were from Hermione. Like Dumbledore her handwriting was very neat, but it was also tiny. The other letter did not have any writing on it whatsoever, but Harry knew who had sent it. All he had to do was hold the letter up and sniff and he could catch just a hint of Ginny's smell. He smiled. If he did not know better, and he did, he would swear she did it on purpose.

Harry decided to start with Dumbledore's letter first.

Dear Harry,

First, let me congratulate you on your birthday. It is amazing how wonderful they are when you are young. I hope you are enjoying your summer as best you can, although I believe that it will shortly be improving.

I would like to thank you for informing me of your dream. It is a disturbing piece of news, but not one that was unexpected. Please inform me if your scar hurts again, but do not let this incident trouble you.

We will talk once term starts.

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Shocking, stunning, crazy were all adjectives to how Harry was feeling after reading Dumbledore's letter.

_Don't let it trouble you? Yeah…I just have the wizard whose name everyone is afraid to say plotting to kill me. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all…_

Sighing, Harry pushed the letter aside and looked at Ginny's letter. He moved to open it and then stopped deciding he would open hers last. He smiled at what Ginny would think about Dumbledore's letter…do not let this incident trouble you indeed. Snickering, Harry did not envy being in Dumbledore's shoes – Ginny was going to let him have it.

Harry prodded the parcel from Hagrid gingerly. He was a little afraid of what might be in it. Last year Hagrid had sent him a book, but not just any book. No this book bit and moved on its own. Relief washed over him when the package did not respond to his prod and he unwrapped it. It was a wallet with fangs that Harry supposed was some kind of security feature…now if only he could figure out how to get passed them. He put Hagrid's present and the accompanying birthday card on his dresser and moved on.

Ron had sent him a Chudley Cannons shirt. Harry did not understand Ron's fanaticism with the Cannons. They were awful, but they were his team. Folding the bright orange shirt, Harry opened Hermione's gift. Predictably, it was a book. The title was _Why Wizards Don't Meddle with Time: Fate's Wrath_. Something about the title made Harry pause and casually flip through the heavy book. So much had happened in the past three years that he had practically forgotten about the letter that was little more than a note that he had evidently sent himself. Harry tried to recall what it had been closed with…something about fate…something about Fate owing him.

Harry began to get a little nervous. _Why did Hermione send me this? She could not possibly know. Only Ginny knows…_

Ginny was the only one who knew about the letter. He had told her in his first year during one of their many conversations. Both of them had no idea why fate would owe him one or how the letter had been sent at all. Neither of them had cared very much at the time and the mysteries of Hogwarts had quickly driven it from both of their minds.

_I'll have to read this later_, Harry thought.

Errol's other burden was obviously from Mrs. Weasley and contained some of her excellent cooking. He did not really need it even with Dudley's diet as he often ate at the Manor, but Mrs. Weasley's cooking was always good.

Ginny's letter was next.

Happy Birthday Harry!

You don't get your present until tonight though. See you soon.

Love,

Your Ginny

Harry wondered how she did it…he knew that she had something for him, but had no idea what it was. The only reason Ginny did not know about the firebolt Harry had bought her was that Harry had sent Hedwig with the letter of authorization to buy it when she was asleep and only allowed himself to think about it when Ginny was asleep too. She knew that he had bought her something, something expensive and something he was sure she would like, but that was as far as she had been able to get out of Harry.

All Harry knew about Ginny's present was that it was something she had put a lot of thought in to and was very nervous about otherwise she kept that part of her mind securely closed. It was something they had discovered how to do after the Chamber of Secrets. It was kind of like partitioning off a portion of their mind with a wall and a sign that said "PRIVATE: NO ENTRANCE."

The wall itself really did not stop either Harry or Ginny from crossing through it. Their minds were far too closely connected for it to, but what it represented did. They each had to trust the other not to delve to deeply and cross the line. Unfortunately, Harry had found that it took a great deal of concentration to maintain the hypothetical wall and his often wavered in and out of existence allowing certain facts to slip through. Ginny, who had grown up the youngest child and only daughter, had a more refined ability than Harry. She had found that it was much like lying with a straight face. It was not so much the lying that was important in this case, but rather the concentration it took to keep your features impassive.

Arranging all his birthday cards on his dresser, Harry smiled broadly. They were his first birthday cards. Last year all of his had been intercepted by a well meaning Dobby. Returning to bed, he closed his eyes and slept until the sun woke him.

Once he was awake he stormed down the stairs, waved to the shocked Dursleys and ran to the park in search of an unobserved place to transform and flame to the Manor.

Harry transformed back into a human and looked around; shocked Ginny was not there to meet him. Instead, Bonny was there. "Welcome, Master, and happy birthday. Please follow me." Harry followed the elf.

Bonny led him to the same breakfast nook that Corfy had led him to the first day. Waiting there for him was a smiling Ginny. She was standing just in front of the table and when Harry entered she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she whispered to him. "Now, come on and let's eat breakfast. Then you can open your present."

The breakfast was fantastic even by the house elves' usual high standards. After he had finished and Ding had spirited away the dirty plates Ginny shyly handed him a flat package.

Harry tore the wrapping off eagerly and was surprised. It was a wizarding picture. On it were two phoenixes he recognized immediately as himself and Ginny. He smiled the picture was fantastic. It showed the two of them flying just above the tree tops on the Manor's grounds. They would dip in and out of the trees playing a game of tag. Occasionally one would burst into flame to be followed by the other. Eventually the two phoenixes perched on one of the branches in the foreground nuzzling and preening each other.

"Thank you, Ginny, this is great," said Harry meaning every word, "But how did you manage it?"

Ginny smiled, relieved that Harry liked the gift, "Your grandmother liked photography. I found her old camera and Corfy took the picture. Then I had it developed." Her smiled changed to one of true happiness and a bit of mischief, "I've also got a bit of news. I think you'll receive an owl soon from Ron telling you, but I want to tell you first."

"What is it?" asked Harry with the feeling that Ginny probably was not going to tell him.

"Can't you guess Harry?" Ginny responded, raising an eyebrow.

Harry decided to switch tactics, "Do you know how pretty you are when you do that?"

Ginny laughed and her brown eyes twinkled at the comment, "I like the flattery Harry, but you still have to guess."

Wracking his brain and hoping to pick up on Ginny's stray thoughts at the same time Harry contemplated, "I get to go to the Burrow." That would be it, going to the Burrow would be the best news possible.

"Very good Harry! But that's only part of it. Do you remember Ron saying something about the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Only about every other word on the train ride to Kings Cross," Harry answered rolling his eyes.

Ginny shook her head, "Dad got tickets! We are all going. We should pick you up some time tomorrow – so make sure you're packed and ready."

"WOW" was all Harry managed.

The spent the rest of the morning playing quidditch. When they were finished and had lunch, Ginny announced that there was only one thing they had to do before Harry had to leave and prepare the Dursleys for the Weasleys arrival.

"Harry, we need Marauder names. We didn't get to do many pranks last year with Sirius and security at the castle, but we will this year. Since your dad, Sirius, and Professor Lupin were all great pranksters we should follow in their footsteps – we're already animagi."

"That's a great idea Ginny!" Harry smiled slyly and examined Ginny's freckled face. Her animagus forms also bore freckles, "Do I get to name you?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry's expression, but nodded. "Good, then I hereby name you Freckles."

"WHAT! Freckles…well if that is how you want to play it. Then if you get to name me, I get to name you." She gave him an appraising look and considered his forms, "Your name will be Ruffles." Reaching over she ruffled his hair to his questioning look.

Harry sighed. He would never escape that particular inheritance.


	6. GOF Part II

_A/N: Well, here's the next update. I think the next chapter will go up to or through the Ball. After that I will either do a chapter each for the 2nd and 3rd task or combine them. Much of these chapters I'm using to setup what will happen in the summer. I also am planning on having Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione, playing a more substantial role from now on. _

_OOTP will be similar to the book, but will have major departures. I have not yet decided what will happen to Sirius yet; nor am I sure about the Department of Mysteries, but rest assured just because Voldemort does not have the same access to Harry's mind does not mean he wants the prophecy any less. Book 6 will significantly depart from canon. Although, I do plan on using the facts that JKR provided in it._

_I would like to update in a week, but it will probably be more like a week and a half to two weeks. I'm still getting used to my new schedule (getting up at 5 or so is rough) and my job requires me to spend a large amount of time looking at a computer screen as it is. I have no intention of not finishing the story. I also do not have a beta. I will get one if I decide to post this on another sight. I want to finish the story before then though. Sorry for any errors. There was something in this chapter that I wanted to change or add, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was..._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. I do read them…and you're right they are old enough to snog._

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Dumbledore's speech is word for word from GOF.

Chapter 6: The Goblet of Fire, Part II

"Oh, Harry…did you receive a response from Dumbledore or Sirius yet?" Ginny asked.

Harry silently handed over the Dumbledore's letter to Ginny. Her eyes moved left to right down the parchment and when she finished her hair seemed to be a darker shade of red.

"DON'T LET THIS TROUBLE YOU! OH…I can't believe that man…wise my foot…" Ginny continued muttering for awhile and Harry wondered what she would do to Dumbledore if she saw him right now. She had not forgiven the Headmaster for leaving Harry with the Dursleys before Hogwarts and had already been furious for forcing Harry to stay with the muggles over the summer. Harry would not want to be in Dumbledore's shoes when Ginny really did blow up at him.

………………………………

Albus Dumbledore was troubled. The letter from Harry had been disturbing and had confirmed some of his worse fears. The link between the poor boy and Voldemort was stronger and that meant Voldemort was stronger. Then there was the matter of the old muggle's death who took care of the Riddle's old house. Trouble was definitely brewing. This time he was not sure that Voldemort's return could be forestalled. He had hoped to give Harry more time. The boy was still so young.

Staring out the window pensively for a few minutes Dumbledore's concerns only grew. Not only was Voldemort stirring again, but the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts. He hoped that he could use the tournament to bridge some of the divides between the three wizarding schools, but the tournament brought danger with it and provided a high profile target. At least Harry would not be able to compete.

Then there was young Ginny. Dumbledore was not sure how she would react when Harry had to go back to the Dursleys next year too, but it would be imperative that he do so. With Voldemort stirring, Harry's safety was even more important. Smiling slightly, Dumbledore thought that the young lady had a temper to rival her mother's. At the end of the year he had been a tad afraid that she might do accidental magic when she had been yelling at him.

Dumbledore spread out a piece of parchment and started a letter with the salutation, "Dear Alastor."

…………………………………..

Ron gazed around his room. It was a disaster. Not that the room was not clean. For once in his life his room was actually spotless. The problem was the decorations. Hermione's face was everywhere and he actually had a Hermione pillow on his bed. Fred and George were driving him mad. At least Ginny had stopped teasing him about Hermione…but then Ginny seemed to disappear for most of the day now.

Ron shrugged and returned to his present predicament. Harry would arrive tomorrow along with Hermione so that they could all go to the World Cup. If Harry saw this Ron new that the embarrassment would be…well it would be worse than any he had ever experienced. Then there was Hermione. If he would be embarrassed for Harry to see this, he would be mortified for Hermione to see it.

"MOM!" Ron screamed.

"Ron! Do not yell!" Mrs. Weasley chastised entering his room. She sighed as she surveyed it and realized why Ron had yelled. She started transfiguring the room back to its normal blinding orange. She was going to have to talk to Fred and George before Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow that evening.

Mrs. Weasley was not sure why the twins had transfigured everything in Ron's room to look like Hermione since they were not too terribly perceptive about things like crushes except when they were terribly obvious. She suspected that Ginny had probably started it and decided that she would probably need to have a talk with her daughter too. Thinking of Ginny made her wonder exactly where she had disappeared to. Indeed, Ginny had not been around for much of the month. She would come down for a quick breakfast and then tear out of the Burrow.

"The clock!" Mrs. Weasley said thinking aloud. After finishing with Ron's room, she quickly went down the stairs to the kitchen. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ She wondered. _The twins…them and their awful 'products.' I can't believe they think they could actually sell that ridiculous stuff. _She had caught them discussing it and flatly told them that founding a joke shop was not an option for them.

She cast a quick charm that caused the potatoes to start peeling themselves and looked up at the clock. Ginny's hand was moving from "Traveling" to "Home." Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed. _Where has she been?_

The back door opened and Mrs. Weasley saw a mane of red hair rush by. "Ginevra Weasley! Where have you been?" She demanded.

Ginny froze at the sound of her mother's voice and wondered how she was going to get out of this situation. Luckily, she was saved by the entrance of Fred and George. They were so engrossed over a piece of paper that they did not even notice their mother's presence. Mrs. Weasley, however, did notice them.

"Boys, what do you have there?" she said with a menacing tone.

The twins paled as one. "Noth…nothing, Mom," answered George unconvincingly.

"Give me that parchment," was the response as Mrs. Weasley extended her hand.

Fred immediately put it behind his back, terror in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand and said, "Accio parchment," which flew into her outstretched hand. Turning it over, she read it and as she did her eyes got wide and she began turning red. Ginny retreated to her room and Fred and George began to cower.

"WEASLEY WIZARDING WEEZES!" she roared. The rest of the afternoon ended badly for the twins. Mrs. Weasley had searched their room and removed every order form, ingredient, and products she could find.

………………………………..

_I hate floo powder,_ Harry thought as he exited the grate. While leaving the Dursleys was always great and seeing their living room in ruin was fantastic, seeing Dudley's engorged tongue had been one of the best sights of Harry's life. In Harry's opinion, his overweight cousin had finally gotten what he deserved. The fact that Dudley had done it to himself, by eating no less, only made the episode more enjoyable.

Slapping his sides and running his hands over his clothes to get the ash out, Harry smiled. While his days had been pleasurable at the Manor, he was happy to be at the Burrow where he did not have to worry about waking up early or having the Dursleys yell about his abnormality. Harry barely looked up in time to see Mrs. Weasley rush toward him with open arms. The hug was bone crushing and Harry was not quite sure what to make of it. He was used to Ginny hugging him, but this was different. He awkwardly tried to hug her back and settled for placing his hands on her sides as his arms were pinned to his sides.

"Harry, dear, why don't you grab the silverware in the kitchen and help Ginny and the boys set up the tables," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry quickly complied. The twins tried to accost him in the kitchen with questions about Dudley's tongue, but when he heard Mrs. Weasley shout he decided to get out quickly. He figured she must have heard the twins or Mr. Weasley had broken down and told her.

Ginny was having an intense discussion with Bill and Charlie about Ireland's chances at the World Cup, but she did mentally greet Harry. Thus, it was Ron and Hermione who greeted him first. Hermione actually beat Ron to Harry, enveloping Harry in a hug reminiscent of Mrs.Weasley's earlier hug.

Harry stiffened at the contact. This hug felt even more awkward than Mrs. Weasley's had. Hermione seemed to sense his discomfort and released him, her smile barely faltering. Ron scowled; Hermione had not greeted him with the same enthusiasm.

The dinner was a raucous affair. Bill and Charlie, who Harry had never personally met, were eager to talk to Harry considering how close he seemed to be to their baby sister. Harry found both of the older Weasleys intriguing and exciting. Bill's stories about Egyptian tombs were fascinating and Charlie's stories about dragons were exciting. While Bill's job as a curse breaker sounded interesting to Harry, dragon handling did not sound like a profession he was interested in.

Percy, who had been hired by the Ministry, was prattling off about something to do with cauldron bottom thickness. Harry now seriously regretted asking him about work. Beside him, Ginny was snickering at him and Ron was shaking his head at Harry. They had both warned him not to talk to Percy about work. In the past five minutes, Harry had managed to count that Percy said "cauldron" thirty times, "thickness" thirty-seven times, and "Mr. Crouch" forty-one times.

Harry was extremely relieved when the twins distracted Percy by interrupting him to tell Harry about some dragon-dung that had somehow found its way into Percy's inbox. The conversation at the table then moved on to quidditch.

"Bulgaria's seeker is fantastic! Wait till you see how Krum flies, Harry, you won't believe it," Ron was practically yelling in his excitement.

Fred laughed at Ron, "Krum may be good, but Ireland's chasers are extraordinary. It will take more than Krum for Bulgaria to win." Bill and Charlie quickly agreed to Fred's assessment and Percy seemed irritated that the conversation had slipped back to quidditch instead of work at the Ministry.

"Well, the World Cup will be nothing compared to the next event that we are planning for. You know, Dad, the _Top Secret_ one," Percy said emphasizing the last two words. The twins rolled their eyes and Ron turned to Hermione trying to explain some of the intricacies of quidditch. Bill and Charlie only laughed at Percy's attempt to redirect the conversation, but shared a knowing look of anticipation. Harry was confused.

_Don't worry about it Harry – Percy has been dropping hints all summer, but won't answer any questions…we just ignore him now._

_Oh okay…_

After dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley announced that everyone had to go to bed early as they would be getting up very early in order to make it on time to the World Cup. After much protest from Ron and the twins everyone retired for the night.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when a hand on Harry's shoulder began shaking him awake.

"Wake up, dear, you need to wake up if you want breakfast," Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through his haze and he slowly stood up.

Breakfast was a quick affair consisting of toast and eggs. Ron complained that Bill and Charlie got to sleep in only to be reprimanded by Mrs. Weasleys, "Hush!" her gaze then drifted to the unusually silent twins, "STOP! Empty your pockets!"

Fred and George stood staring transfixed at their mother for a couple seconds and then turned out their pockets, which contained their wands and some money. Mrs. Weasley eyes only narrowed in suspicion; she knew her sons and they were guilty of something…then again the twins were usually guilty of something. She frowned and then performed the accio charm to the twins' disgust and terror. Mrs. Weasley's voice was still echoing in everyone's ears when their arrived at the portkey's location and met up with the Diggorys.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny (who had learned a great deal about muggles from Harry) laughed much of the day at the complete failure of witches and wizards to dress like muggles. Helping Mr. Weasley put up the tents and start a fire had been a hoot. Harry was sure that it took them at least twice longer than it should have to put the tents up with Mr. Weasley's 'help,' but his excitement had been funny and endearing.

Ludo Bagman's appearance had led to the twins betting what was probably their entire life savings on Ireland winning the match, but Krum catching the snitch. Ron had spent his money on a large shamrock and a small moving model of Krum, while Hermione had bought everyone programs. Ginny had bought everyone snacks for the match and Harry had bought four sets of omnioculars over Ron's objections.

The match had been fantastic. The only negative part had been before its start when the Malfoy's had shown their face. They had all retreated back to the tents and were sitting around the table discussing the match or at least the Weasleys and Harry were. Hermione had only said a few words and mostly to say that it was wrong for Mr. Crouch to force Winky to save him a seat he had never taken.

Harry was falling asleep with Ginny leaning against him listening to Bill, Charlie and Percy arguing over a chaser formation.

_Harry…this was fun…_

"Yeah, it was," replied Harry verbally.

_I think I might_… "try out for the team when there's a free spot…" Ginny mumbled not aware she was switching between modes of communication.

_What spot?_

"Chaser...or maybe" _or maybe seeker_. Even in her exhaustion her t one was mischievous.

"You think you could beat me?" Harry questioned waking up slightly.

_Of course…I know you better than you know yourself_.

"That's true…" Harry answered.

Neither of them noticed that they were being observed.

Ron had been watching his sister and Harry suspiciously since Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Tonight was only confirming his worst fears. Up until now the idea of Ginny being Harry's girlfriend had not really bothered him. It was not until this summer and some of the dreams he had been having about girls, and one girl in particular, that he realized that Harry might feel that way about Ginny and that was not right. Watching Ginny try and snuggle closer to Harry was painful for him, but he knew he could not do anything while his father was present, but he was definitely going to have to put a stop to the relationship.

Ever since Harry's arrival at the Burrow Ron had been feeling increasingly irritated and short with Harry. His too close relationship with Ginny seemed to be coming even more serious. Hermione's exuberant greeting also had been festering. He could not understand why all the attention was always focused on Harry.

Ron was not the only one watching. Hermione was also watching two of her closest friends with suspicion, but of a much different kind. Unlike Ron, who was not listening, Hermione had heard the odd conversation. She was furiously searching her memory for what would explain Harry and Ginny's relationship. The relationship to her had always been a mystery, but she had put aside most of her suspicions and natural curiosity last year, but this conversation had sparked them with a new fury. Hermione smiled; she vaguely recalled something about wizards and witches being able to talk with only their minds, like some kind of advanced legilemancy, due to bonds.

Frustrated that she could not remember or had not read about the specific bond that could cause this type of ability, she vowed to find the book that held the information. She thought that she had read that sometimes a life debt could have unexpected consequences, but it still did not explain the relationship. Harry and Ginny had been unnaturally close even before the incident in the Chamber of Secrets.

Then there had been how Harry had reacted or perhaps the better term would be did not react to the Veelas. Where Ron had practically tried to jump from the top box and the twins had, well Hermione was not sure what they were about to do, but she was sure it involved a lot of explosions; Harry had only watched the dancing with vague interest and had laughed at the other boys' reactions. As far as she knew, very few males had a natural resistance to Veela charm (it was a matter of will power she had read), but Harry did not even seem to be aware that there was any charm at all. Hermione sighed and decided to owl order several books on bonds since she already knew the Hogwarts Library did not have the book – she had already read that section.

……………………………..

Mrs. Weasley was frantic. The _Daily Prophet_'s front page showed the Dark Mark sparkling in the sky. She paced across the kitchen waiting to hear word or for her husband and her children to show up. The guilt about how she had yelled at the twins was driving her mad; she would not be able to stand it if that was the last time she would ever see them. She almost fainted in relief when She saw Arthur's and the heads of her two oldest appear over the ridge. She ran out to meet them.

……………………………….

It had been several days since the incident at the World Cup. Albus Dumbledore was frustrated. First, he had received Harry's disturbing letter. Then there had been the death of an old muggle near the Riddle's old manor house. Now the World Cup and the Dark Mark; the Death Eaters were deficiently more active, but he was not sure if the incidents were related. He sighed; he was glad that his old friend had agreed to teach the Defense position…it was becoming so very hard to fill.

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was bustling around placing packages on the appropriate bed. She had just got back from Diagon Alley with everyone's school supplies. She sadly looked at Ron's dress robes. She had been able to find a nice set of robes for Fred and George as well as robes that were not too bad for Ginny, but Ron's were awful, but at least he had them.

When Harry and Ron had got back to Ron's room they were shocked when they looked through their school supplies. Especially when Mrs. Weasley had informed them that the purple robes were not Ginny's robes, but Ron's dress robes. Ron paled and Harry anxiously pulled out his own dress robes and let out a sigh of relief. They were green, but otherwise looked mostly like his normal Hogwarts' robes.

Harry felt bad for Ron. "Ron," he started hesitantly since he knew how sensitive Ron was about money and he had noticed that Ron had seemed distant since the Cup, "You know – I could buy you different robes if you want…"

Turning to face Harry, Ron's eyes flared wide and his ears had turned red, "I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY OR PITY," he yelled as he stormed off. "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER," came Ron's voice from the hallway. Harry just stood in shock as he listened to Ron's angry footsteps as he descended the stairs. As the shock began to wear off it was slowly replaced by anger. Harry was used to Ron's sensitivity about money and his low-grade jealousy that occasionally erupted, but telling him to stay away from Ginny was going too far as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry and Ron barely talked for the rest of the time at the Burrow. Ginny ignored Ron completely and Hermione was stuck relaying messages between them. Unfortunately for Ron, this meant that he only had Hermione to talk to and she was almost constantly talking about house elf rights and how their situation in life was slavery. Making the rest of time at the Burrow even tenser was that the Weasleys seemed to be on a mission not to allow Harry and Ginny to be alone. Harry supposed it had something to do with the incident in the garden.

It had been shortly after Ron's angry and loud comments that Harry and Ginny were in the garden fuming about Ron.

Ginny was ranting, "OH! He makes me so mad. How dare he? If I want to snog you senseless then I will! If he thinks he can control what we do together then he has another thing coming!"

Harry smiled at Ginny and cocked an eyebrow, "You want to snog me senseless?" He meant the comment to be teasing, but he could not deny that the idea was attractive. Ginny locked eyes with him and leaned up and toward him. When their lips met they felt the now familiar intoxicating feeling of warmth spread throughout their entire bodies. They clumsily began moving their lips and slowly began exploring how to deepen a kiss.

Neither of them noticed a faint golden glow start to radiate from each other; they were completely entranced with the other. The glow was faint and was not noticed by Ron either when he accidentally stumbled across them. His angry yells could be heard throughout the Burrow.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HARRY POTTER THAT YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING? YOU'RE WRONG…" Ron's fists were clenched; Harry had never seen him so angry. Ron was advancing on Harry and looked like he was going to hit him. Harry was not sure how to react; it never even occurred to him to defend himself as Ron pulled his fist back.

Ginny, however, was not going to let anyone touch Harry. Ron's fist slammed toward Harry, but Ginny had stepped in front of him and the fist hit an invisible barrier. From the sound Ron's fist made, he appeared to have broken several bones in his hand, but he had barely time to yelp before Ginny had raised her own hand. Without even thinking she said "stupefy." A red light shot from her hand and Ron was flung across the garden landing hard up against a tree. Bill and Charlie had taught her the curse just in case some boy ever got to "feisty" in their words.

The resulting interrogation and explanation made Mrs. Weasley furious at Ron, but the other Weasleys, with the exception of Percy and Mr. Weasley (who were too busy at work), had been keeping a close watch on Ginny and Harry. After Ginny's birthday, the scrutiny only increased.

Harry had been right; Ginny absolutely loved the firebolt. All the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were sitting at down to breakfast on Ginny's birthday when three owls flew in dropping a long package on the table. It was addressed to Ginny.

She had only unwrapped a small portion of the package when she had flung herself at Harry and kissed him passionately. They were well on their way to a repeat of the garden when they were interrupted by several uncomfortable coughs, which were followed by many similar questions along the vain of "What is it?" and "What did he get you?" Proudly tearing the rest of the paper off of the firebolt, she showed her family and a dazed Harry.

There was a shocked silence and strangely enough it was Hermione who acted first, "That's great! The firebolt is an excellent broom." Hermione still did not comprehend how expensive a firebolt was, but knew enough from last year to know that it cost a lot and began wondering how Harry could afford it. Ron looked at Hermione in shock and then turned back to the broom with a look of disgust on his face. Instead of blowing up like usual, he stalked off making a horrible racket all the way up to his room.

The rest of the family, after they overcame their shock, congratulated Ginny on the fine broom. While the remanding part of Ginny's birthday was a pleasant affair, the Weasleys (especially the Weasley boys) seemed to be incredibly worried about why Harry had bought their little sister a very expensive present.

By the time September 1st rolled around everyone Harry and Ginny were very glad to be returning to the relatively unchaperoned environment of Hogwarts. Hermione was also visibly pleased. The tension at the Burrow had probably been even worse for her than the other two since she still felt compelled to talk to Ron. She was also excited about returning to Hogwarts so she could send off her owl order; she had been afraid to do so while at the Burrow as she was sure that Percy would not allow her to use Hermes, Errol would probably not have survived the journey, and using Hedwig would have been suspicious.

Harry had completely forgotten about the letter he had sent to Sirius when an owl arrived for him just as everyone was filing out the door. He quickly untied the letter and pocketed the letter planning on reading it on the train.

It was good thing that Charlie and Bill had accompanied them to Kings Cross as between the four of them they had a lot of luggage. Charlie smiled at them and said, "Well that's all of it. It was nice to see all of you – it has been too long, but who knows we might be seeing each other soon again!"

Bill laughed at the chorus of questions and added, "Yeah, with what is happening at Hogwarts I might even have to find my way there. I would love to see it!"

Ron and Ginny tried to get their older brothers to tell them more, even screaming out questions from the windows as the train left the platform, but it was futile. Once the platform was out of sight Ron left the group with a sneer at Harry. Harry only shook his head utterly disgusted with Ron. Ginny and Hermione had similar looks on their faces.

From the hallway they heard a familiar drawl, "Well if it's not the Weasel. So where's Potter, the mudblood, and Potter's toy that you call a sister." Harry felt the blood rush to his face as anger enveloped him.

Out in the hallway, Ron felt a similar rush of feelings as he drew his wand and charged at Malfoy, who calmly said, "Petrificus Totalus." Ron fell to the floor frozen, only his eyes free to move.

Harry cut his eyes toward Ginny and Hermione. Both nodded imperceptibly, agreeing to confront Malfoy. They all stepped out of the compartment, wands drawn. Malfoy looked at them and the malice in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Well, well, well…it looks like you three have come out to play. He raked his eyes over Ginny and then sneered at Harry, "So Potter, when you're done with her make sure you send her…" Malfoy never finished his thought. Ginny had cast her feared bat bogey hex. Malfoy was now on the floor screaming and clawing at his face trying to remove the disgusting creatures. Goyle and Crabbe just looked on stupidly before picking up their falling leader and retreating.

Harry performed the countercurse on Ron. Picking himself off the floor, Ron hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry…I was wrong." Harry patted him on the back and mumbled that it was alright.

_I don't know why you're so quick to forgive…I think the prat needs to be taught a lesson. _

_Easy Ginny. I think he just had one._

_Come on, Harry, you don't actually think he's actually accepted us or gotten over his jealousy – do you?_

_I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt._

Harry and Ron being back on speaking terms was picked up immediately by Hermione. "Oh, it's so great. I hate it when you don't speak to each other," said Hermione with tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry quickly and then pulled Ron into a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley. Ron grinned bewilderedly and then returned the hug. Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.

_Do you think they realize that they like each other yet?_

Harry only shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Although the remainder of the train ride was uneventful, as long as you did not count Ron stuffing himself with sweets from the trolley as an event, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade in a downpour.

"I would hate to have to cross the lake in this," said Hermione absently gazing at the small boats waiting for the first years. Everyone nodded in agreement with her; many of the small boats were already half full of water. The four of them wasted no time and quickly climbed into one of the carriages. Although they were only out in the weather for a few seconds, they were drenched by the time they were all in the carriage.

Ron led the way out of the carriage toward the Great Hall.

"Blimey, if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak—ARRGH!" A large, red water balloon exploded on Ron's head. Everyone looked up and above them floating with several brightly colored water balloons was Peeves. Peeves had a malicious smile on his face, which quickly changed into a mask of concentration as he took aim at a group of second years.

"PEEVES!" yelled a very angry Professor McGonagall rushing out of the Great Hall. She was glaring up at Peeves, ignorant of the water on the floor so she suddenly found herself sliding and slipping. She grabbed out for the nearest object to steady her, Hermione.

"Sorry, Miss Granger," McGonagall apologized, "Peeves get down here NOW or I'm going to inform the Headmaster.

Peeves glared back at her and looked to be considering his options. Finally, he stuck out his tongue and blew a loud raspberry and then zoomed out dropping all his balloons on the entering group of third years. McGonagall sighed and ushered everyone into the Great Hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and eagerly awaited the sorting…so that they could eat. Ron was making impatient and hungry noises and Hermione kept hitting him as she was having a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick. Harry was only marginally paying attention to Hermione's conversation when he was interrupted by an eager Colin Creevey.

"Hiya Harry, guess what? My brother is here this year! His name is Dennis! I've told him ALL about you! He can't wait to meet you! I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Brothers and sisters go in the same Houses, right?"

Ginny broke into Colin's gush of excited words, "Not all the time. Just look at Pavarti and Padma. Their twins, but they are in separate Houses."

Colin's face fell, but he quickly recovered himself, "OH! Well, cross your fingers Harry!"

Ginny cocked an amused eyebrow at Harry who rolled his eyes.

_I think he likes you Harry…he did not even pay me any attention,_ she said silkily.

_Shut up. Besides I don't want him to pay any attention to you, _replied Harry with a smile.

Ginny smirked at him and then gave him a nudge and nodded in Dumbledore's direction. Harry could not help noticing that Ginny was looking upon Dumbledore with a distinctly unfriendly gaze. She was obviously still not pleased with the old man.

Dumbledore stood and said two words, "Tuck in." The feast had begun.

The meal was quickly interrupted, however, by Hermione's loud yell of, "HOUSE ELVES! There are house elves at Hogwarts!" Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy, while Harry and Ginny only looked on in confusion as Hermione railed about slave labor. Ginny leaned into Harry's side so that Hermione could not see her as she snickered. Harry was left with trying to control his emotions so his face would not reveal his amusement.

When everyone was feeling comfortably full or, in Ron's case, uncomfortably full, Dumbledore stood again and began making his customary announcements. Hermione was sitting straight up, but unlike usual, she did not wear a face of rapt attention, but one of announce – obviously still made about house elf treatment. Dumbledore's next statement though caused everyone to complete attention to him.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Fred's and George's mouths dropped open and Harry fell back against Ginny for support. Dumbledore let the commotion die down and then continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts – "

Dumbledore was interrupted by the opening of the doors leading out of the Great Hall. In the doorway stood a man in a large black coat; he was very wet and did not pay any heed to the strange looks he was getting from the students. He just walked up to the high table making a clank with each step. Harry could barely see a wooden claw poking out from underneath his cloak. Harry looked around in confusion. George leaned across the table and whispered, "Mad-eye."

Dumbledore smiled at the newcomer, "Ah, welcome. May I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Moody." Only stunned silence greeted Dumbledore's announcement. It was not until the other professors began to clap did the students follow suit, albeit subdued. The clapping stopped completely when Professor Moody lowered his hood revealing his gnarled face.

Ignoring the students' reaction, Dumbledore continued with what he was saying, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Dumbledore went on to explain about the Triwizard Tournament and the rules that would govern it this year. Harry could not help but entertain the vision of him being introduced like Krum at the World Cup.

_Harry, we are going to talk._ Something in Ginny's voice told him that it was going to be a serious conversation.

Ron was eagerly telling anyone who would listen to him that he would like to enter if he was seventeen and made Fred and George promise to let him in on anything they did. Almost everyone walked to the House towers with images of winning the Tournament running through their head.


	7. GOF Part III

_Disclaimer: It's JKR's not mine...obviously  
_

_A/N: The end to this chapter is kind of rough (as in the writing). Be warned. Once I finish this story…however long it takes… I plan on going back and editing it properly and adding stuff here and there._

_Next chapter will involve the Ball and Ron's scheme becomes clear (only Ron would think it could succeed). I think I will take the chapter all the way until the second task. _

_Thanks for the great reviews. Rasberry Jo: Good call on Ron becoming more pestering…you'll see it next chapter. Ron will eventually come to accept Harry and Ginny (well as much as Ron ever could), but he will still have other issues that will strain his and Harry's relationship. Accio698: Dumbledore likes to be in control and know what is going on…it will become more of issue and I plan it to come to a head during the summer after GOF._

Chapter 7: Goblet of Fire, Part III

The only talk in the common room that night was about the Triwizard Tournament and what people would do with a thousand galleons. The only person who seemed uninterested in the Tournament was Hermione. She was telling anyone willing to listen, which was only Harry, Ginny and Ron (so long as willing meant willing to stay still), about how she felt house elves were not receiving fair treatment and that something needed to be done about it.

All three of them, rather than paying attention to Hermione, were fantasizing about the Tournament. Ron and Ginny were wondering about what they would do with a thousand galleons, while Harry was thinking about winning and receiving fame that he felt like he had earned himself.

_Let's see – I don't need a broom, but I could use some new robes. I could also get some jewelry, but I've never really cared for a lot of it anyway…hmmm…what is there…_ Ginny's thoughts reached Harry who crinkled his forehead.

_Ginny, you do realize that you have far more than a thousand galleons don't you?_ Harry sent along with the mental picture of the gold in the Potter vault.

Ginny blushed, _Err…well…I was just thinking what I would do with gold that was mine that gold is yours._

_It's yours too. _Harry felt Ginny preparing to argue so he pressed ahead, _I inherited that money. I did not earn it – it is just as much yours as it is mine. You are my Ginny, my wife. I am yours…gold hardly seems important after that._

Ginny felt ashamed, especially considering what she wanted to discuss with Harry.

_I'm sorry. It just takes some getting used to is all. _She took a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes, _Harry, I don't want you to even try to enter the Tournament. Promise me that you won't try to get around whatever protections Dumbledore's uses_

Harry could feel how much this meant to her and answered without hesitation, _I promise, but why? I mean it would be awesome to win and Dumbledore would make sure things are safe._

_Would you want me to enter?_

The question hit Harry with the force of a physical blow. He would not want Ginny to enter, not if there was any chance that she might get hurt.

_No…when did you get so wise?_

_I'm not wise, _she answered, _I just know you._

Harry chuckled, which earned him a glare from Hermione who was still in the middle of her tirade about house elf rights. _Ginny, do you know your measurements?_

_Of course, why?_ She tried to probe his mind, but Harry refused to allow her to find out what he was thinking.

_You were right. You do need new robes. You've…um…outgrown my old ones. Why don't you send off for some new ones and have the shop charge it to OUR vault. _

_But…_

_No, buts. _

Ginny's mouth dropped open in silent protest, but she quickly closed it. She knew when Harry was not going to back down. Unfortunately, Hermione also caught Ginny's expression of protest.

"Ginny! I'm shocked. I thought you would understand. It is not right how house elves are treated. They're treated like slaves and its been going on for centuries. Why hasn't anyone done anything about it? Now, we really should think of something to help them…" Hermione continued on, her attention now focused on Ginny,

Harry and Ron shared a look, their first in a long time, and silently agreed. They both stood up and left unnoticed by Hermione.

_HARRY! You're going to pay for this, _Ginny threatened in his mind. Harry smiled and started getting ready for bed.

Once in bed Harry had the nagging feeling he had forgotten something. Ginny was still being lectured to by Hermione, so she was not any help. Finally, he realized what it was: Sirius' letter. Harry tore it opened and frowned. Sirius was coming "North" that meant he was leaving the relative safety of wherever he was. Guilt overwhelmed him.

He quickly got out of bed and began ruffling for a piece of parchment.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Please don't come back – I don't want you to get caught because of me. It was probably nothing anyway; maybe it was just a bad dream. Anyway, I wrote to Dumbledore too so you don't have to worry._

_Stay safe,_

_Harry_

…………………………

The next few weeks passed quickly. The one topic of conversation remained the Tournament, but the discussion had shifted from what it was to how the younger years were going to try and enter it. Fred and George had decided on an aging potion and some rather foolish third years were going to try simple disguises. Harry was enjoying the bustle and talk of the Tournament. For the first time, he was not the center of attention and could simply observe.

Harry and Ginny began to notice things; however, that they believed were due to their mastering of their panther forms. During their research they had discovered that animagi often developed traits or senses of their animal forms, while still in the human forms. They both found their hearing greatly improved along with greatly improved night vision. If they had developed other traits, they had not yet noticed. Nor did it appear that they had developed anything from their phoenix forms. They guessed that it might take much longer or not happen at all since the phoenix was a magical creature.

Perhaps the most interesting thing to result from these developments did not happen to them, but rather, the reactions of Mrs. Norris and Professor McGonagall. Mrs. Norris would not go anywhere near them. All it took was a look from either Harry or Ginny and the cat would quickly turn the other direction. Professor McGonagall had also been acting strangely. She kept giving them strange looks and seemed to take heavier breaths when she passed them, but she had not said anything.

Harry and Ron's relationship, while drastically improved from the summer, was still rather strained. Ginny and he were careful not to show too much affection when they were in sight of Ron, but the effort was annoying to both of them. Both he and Ginny had realized from Ron's reaction that it probably would not be wise for them to reveal that they were soul bonded much less that they were husband and wife. It went without saying that they planned not to reveal that they had slept together for most of a summer.

Things got worse when Ginny's new school robes arrived.

"Ginny! Where did you get those?" asked Ron, who was eyeing her new black robe with suspicion.

Ginny sighed, for someone who was usually thick and unobservant Ron had a way of noticing things that would only serve to irritate him. "Where did I get what?" she retorted.

Ron flushed red, his temper was always close to the surface now, "You know what I mean! Where did you get those robes?"

The glare Ginny sent him should have told him to back off, but Ron stood resolutely waiting for her answer, "Harry bought them for me."

Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red and his hands clenched, "You accepted them? What's wrong with you?" He moved forward as if to grab Ginny's robes, but was stopped by a voice behind him.

"You so much as touch her and you will regret it," Harry's tone was deathly calm and held a chill that clearly conveyed his seriousness. Hermione watched from the other side of the corridor stunned. She could not believe that they were going to row over robes. Well, she could believe it. It was not the argument that shocked her though. It was the fact that Harry had his wand out, leveled at Ron. There was no doubt in her mind that if Ron took another step toward Ginny he would be hit by some kind of curse and judging from Harry's face it would not be a weak one.

She had to do something or bad things were going to happen, "What are you three doing? We are going to be late for class?" announced Hermione in a falsely irritated voice. She knew that it sounded stupid and that everyone knew what was happening, but she had to get them out of the area since they had already drawn a crowd. She cringed when she heard a familiar, snide voice start to speak.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is the Weasel finally catching on that Potter and his blood-traitor of a sister are a couple? How pathetic are you? I don't know why you're upset. It is not like your family could sink any lower. At least your sister has enough sense to cozy up to Potter and his wealth," sneered Malfoy with a malicious grin.

Harry whirled around to face Malfoy and Hermione and Ginny moved to stand on either side of him. "Malfoy, the Weasleys are a far better and far richer family than yours will ever be. Just look at your parents – your father is nothing but a goon hiding behind a mask and your mother holds her nose so far up in the air I can't figure out if she can't stand your smell or she's hoping not to set eyes on you," Harry retorted and turned back around. He was in no mood to deal with Draco today and it would only land him in detention.

A sudden flash of white light streamed past his head and Harry turned, drawing his wand. He almost dropped it when a gravely voice yelled out, "Don't even think about it boy." Professor Moody was standing behind him with his normal eye fixed on Harry, while the other was pointing toward Goyle who had bent down to pick up a pure white ferret.

"All you all right boy?" Moody asked, "He didn't get you did he?"

"Er…no sir," Harry answered.

"Good," Moody pointed his wand at the ferret, which had tried to slink its way down the corridor toward the dungeons. "Cowardly thing to do; attacking someone's back. Have you no honor whatsoever?" Moody flicked his wand and the ferret began bouncing – with each bounce the ferret flew higher. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I bet…" Moody was cut off by a worried sounding McGonagall.

"Professor, what are you doing with that ferret?" She was eyeing the white ferret with some trepidation.

"Teaching," Moody responded simply.

"Teaching? How can you be…THAT'S NOT A STUDENT IS IT?" When Moody nodded Harry thought his head of house just might explode, "WE DO NOT TRANSFIGURE STUDENTS AS PUNISHMENT! We speak to their head of house! Surely Dumbledore told you this?"

"Yes, he may have mentioned something about it, but I thought a good shock would teach the lesson better. Perhaps…" The ferret was still bouncing as Moody answered and with another flick of his wand Malfoy transformed back into his loathsome self and began muttering. "Your father? Hah…yes I would actually like to meet your father. We go way back, I dare say he will be _extremely_ happy to know I'm watching over his son…but yes your head of house would be Snape? Good, another old _friend_ I want to have a chat with." With that Moody marched down the corridor that led to the dungeons and Malfoy scampered.

Harry and Ginny immediately burst into giggles. Ron had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were glazed over. Hermione, however, had a frown and started to say that McGonagall was right, but Ron interrupted her.

"Oh, come on Hermione! You know Malfoy deserved it," his own words seemed to sober him up and he looked at Harry, "Look, Harry, Ginny I'm sorry. I…I know I'm too sensitive about money."

Harry's smile got wider. It looked like Ron was finally overcoming his pride and jealousy. "Don't worry about it…just don't do it again." Ron half-smiled at them and they all left for class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had quickly become everyone's favorite class. Professor Moody may look like he had been on the receiving end of too many curses, but he knew his DADA. His lessons were also focused on the practical. He would demonstrate the spells and then have everyone do them. Thus when they entered the Defense classroom every one was excited, at least until he announced the lesson.

"Today, we will be studying the Unforgivable Curses!" Moody growled at them. The students from wizarding families and Hermione all looked shocked. The muggle-borns, who did not read as much as Hermione did, were interested, but worried about their classmates' reaction.

_The Unforgivable Curses? What are they?_

_They are illegal and carry a life sentence to Azkaban,_ Ginny answered.

Moody quickly moved on, "Wipe those looks off your faces! I know it's harsh, but you have to be aware, you have to know what is out there. Dumbledore agrees that you are all old enough and mature enough to witness these curses. You have to have CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled the last words, but the class had been expecting it. It was a constant refrain of Moody's and its shock value had worn off after the first few classes.

Harry and Ginny watched in silent horror, while the rest of the class laughed at the antics Moody made one of his demonstration spiders perform under the Imperious Curse. They were both forcibly reminded of Ginny's experience in the Chamber. The next demonstration was even worse as they watched one of the spiders thrash under the Cruciatus Curse. Thankfully, Hermione interrupted that demonstration.

"Avada Kedavra." A green light shot from Moody's wand and impacted the spider. It stopped moving, a lifeless shell. Harry hung his head and wondered if that was how his parents had looked after Voldemort had killed them. Ginny reached out and took his hand and gently squeezed it, giving him silent support.

The next Defense class Moody managed to stun them all again by announcing that he would be performing the Imperious Curse on all of them. Most people watched in amusement as their classmates performed tricks or did things that they would normally never do. Hermione had been forced to act like a chipmunk much to her disgust and Malfoy's elation. Ron had skipped around the classroom three times and even now his right foot would occasionally move involuntarily.

Harry and Ginny had not been cursed. "Ginny Weasley," Moody called out, "You're next." Ginny stood and moved to the front with a frown on her face, but determined never to be controlled. "Imperio."

_Hop on one foot, _a voice said.

Ginny found that she did not even have to fight for control. This was nothing compared to the Diary. "No."

The class and Professor Moody gaped in astonishment. She had not simply fought the curse, but thrown in completely.

"Very good, Miss Weasley, very good indeed. You may return to your seat. Now, how about your partner in crime, eh? Mr. Potter." Harry trudged up to the front, not eager to be cursed.

Harry felt an odd sensation come over him. It would have been pleasant had it not also interfered with his connection to Ginny. He heard a small, quiet voice telling him to jump up on a desk, but ignored it. By now he was familiar with voices in his head or, rather, one voice in particular and this was not it.

"No, may I go back to my desk now sir?" Harry asked. Something about the experience put him on edge.

Moody praised him and sent him back to his desk before moving on to the rest of the class. The professor did not seem to care for Malfoy as he made him sing "I'm a little teapot" three times before lifting the curse.

Hermione was no longer paying attention at this point though; she was looking intently at Harry and Ginny's backs. Their ability to throw the curse was another clue, she was sure of it. She glanced at Ron and wondered how he did not think there was something strange going on (other than Harry liking Ginny); she sighed, Ron could be thick. She was still a little worried that Ron had not yet accepted Harry and Ginny, although his behavior had improved dramatically.

Looking away from Ron, Hermione wondered when the books she had ordered would arrive. Unfortunately, although the books were not terribly expensive, they were difficult to locate and the book seller had informed her that it might be Christmas before he could obtain copies of what she wanted. _Oh well_, she thought, _Maybe I'll just check the library again. Maybe I missed something_.

……………………….

Everyone was lined up outside of Hogwarts' main doors waiting for the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Harry was excited like everyone else and was eagerly looking around for the schools' delegations.

"Look! Over the forest!" squealed a young Ravenclaw. All eyes turned toward the direction the girl was pointing. Immediately the assembled students began murmuring.

"What is it?"

"Dragons?"

"No, it's a flying house!" yelled an excited, but slightly disappointed Colin Creevey who had not been allowed to take his camera. Several students made fun of Colin's guess, but he was not far off. It was a large, very large carriage led by four humongous horses.

Professor Dumbledore greeted the Hagrid sized woman who had emerged from the carriage, "Welcome Madam Maxime! Would you like to wait here for Karkaroff or go inside and perhaps warm up?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the newly arrived and shivering students.

Harry watched with interest as the entourage headed up the steps and through the large doors and into the Great Hall. They were made up of an equal number of boys and girls. Someone moaned behind him and Harry turned. He was surprised to see Ron was the one who made the sound. Ron's eyes were firmly locked on one of the female newcomers. Harry followed Ron's gaze and frowned. Looking around again he noticed that Ron was not the only person staring at the girl.

_Er…what's going on?_

Ginny responded with the equivalent of a mental shrug.

_Ooooh, look at Hermione though_, Ginny sent. Hermione was glaring daggers at the girl and then would throw a look of disgust at Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry and Ginny were so caught up in the silent conflict that Hermione was going through that they did not even notice Drumstrang's arrival until Ron almost yelled out, "Look! It's Krum!"

Ron was right. Krum was one of the students with the delegation. Ginny glanced back at Hermione and saw a look of relief was now on the older girl's face. She was obviously happy Ron was back to his normal, quidditch obsessive self.

The feast soon ruined Hermione's mood as Ron was completely distracted by the new girl. Hermione only made snide comments about her, which Harry felt were mostly on the mark. The girl had refused to remove her muffler until half-way through the feast and complained about Hogwarts for most of the meal. Harry snickered when Ron fell all over himself to give the girl some strange French dish.

"She's a veela…" Ron said, almost to himself. Harry only cocked an eyebrow. The girl or he supposed young lady was very pretty, but not so pretty that she should be receiving the amount of attention she was receiving from the rest of the male population.

"You know…scary as it sounds…Ron might have a point. She is receiving a lot of looks," Harry said.

Hermione turned toward him with a stern look on her face, "Please, she's not a veela besides its not like you are falling over yourself or goggling her?"

"Harry wasn't affected by the veela at the World Cup though," inserted Ginny who was enjoying Hermione's consternation.

"Are you saying that you didn't feel anything at the World Cup? I thought you just had good self-control," asked Hermione. She was now more interested in what Harry was going to say than Ron's glazed eyes.

"What do you mean feel anything? Why would I feel anything?" Harry responded confused. The look of suspicion that passed over Hermione's face made him think he had said something wrong.

_That's because you did,_ Ginny sent, _Veela drive most men crazy – only those who have very good self-control…or I suppose who are distracted can ignore veela. The fact that you were able to ignore the group of veela in the forest probably won't cause any suspicion, but all those veela in one place and on display on the field should have caused some reaction…and Hermione would know that._

_You think it is because of our bond?_

_Probably…you know we might have to tell Hermione soon…she's bound to figure it out soon._

_Later_, Harry answered. "I don't know what to say Hermione. I was more anxious for the match to start than to see the mascots perform. I suppose I was just distracted," said Harry hoping to throw Hermione off the scent.

The quick look that had been passed between Harry and Ginny did not go unnoticed by Hermione, but it was clear to her that they were not going to say anything so she decided to play along, "Well, I suppose so." She was about to say something else when Ron's elbow knocked over a bowl, "…but that does not explain Ron and…her." Harry and Ginny got the impression that Hermione wanted to call the new arrival something distinctly unfriendly.

As they exited the Great Hall, Harry looked back and saw the Goblet of Fire with the line Dumbledore had drawn around it. He sighed; he would have like to have won the tournament and actually be known for something that was not related to Voldemort. Ginny prodded him, bringing him back to reality and he moved toward the doors only to be stopped by Drumstrang's Headmaster Karkaroff.

Karkaroff looked like he was about to yell at Harry for bumping into him when his eyes saw the lightening bolt scar. He stared.

"That's right Karkaroff that's Harry Potter. Now move along," sneered Moody, "You're blocking the doors."

Karkaroff's eyes widened in what Harry supposed was fear, "YOU! You're here?"

Moody's smile made his face look even more mangled, "Me. Good to see that you remember. Now move along unless, of course, you want to extend this conversation." Karkaroff left quickly.

The common room was abuzz with people guessing about who would enter and become the Hogwarts' champion. Harry went to bed early, but did not fall asleep. He tossed and turned until well after he heard Ron come up and add his snores to Neville's.

_Harry, meet me down in the common room. _Ginny's tone was tired, but insistent. Harry followed her request without question and met her coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up to. I don't know what's wrong…" Harry's apology was cut off by Ginny.

"Hush Harry. Just sit here on the couch with me. As was so often the case just having Ginny near him calmed him down. Ginny did not try to talk to him or figure out what was keeping him awake. She already had a suspicion, but knew that Harry really did not understand what was bothering him. Curling up against his side, she kissed him before placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Ginny was asleep within five minutes leaving Harry awake, but becoming sleepy himself. He tightened his grip on Ginny before he maneuvered himself and her into a more comfortable position. Harry soon joined her asleep neither of them considering the consequences of what might happen in the morning.

Ron and Hermione stared at the sleeping couple. Hermione glanced fearfully at Ron awaiting his response. Instead of the expected rage, Ron's face showed a far different expression. It was close to the one he wore when playing chess. He only frowned and left for breakfast. Hermione did not know whether to be impressed or worried.

Harry and Ginny were walking down the corridor to the Great Hall in surprise.

"I can't believe Ron didn't say anything," said Harry. Ginny nodded mutely. "He had to have seen us. I mean, Ron is usually quick to breakfast, but he couldn't have missed…" Their surprise when Ron did not mention anything to them at breakfast or, indeed, for the rest of the day. He was a little quieter than was usual for Ron, but he was not hostile.

The tension in the Great Hall was incredibly thick as everyone waited for Dumbledore to announce the Tri-Wizard Tournament champions. The doors opened admitting the Drumstrang and Beauxbaton students. Karkaroff was already at the head table, but Madam Maxime entered with Hagrid.

"I think he likes her," Hermione said.

Ron stared at them and then said, "Wow. Can you imagine if they had children? They would be like…" Hermione had elbowed him in the stomach silencing him. He gave her a dirty look, but did not say anymore. Harry and Ginny snickered.

Everyone seemed to be eating as fast as Ron usually ate in the hope that if they finished early Dumbledore would announce the champions sooner. But Dumbledore waited until the usual ending time of the feast before standing. Harry got the distinct impression that Dumbledore enjoyed keeping the students in suspense.

There were several snickers and outright laughing when Filch, in his _best_, coat came out carrying a coffin-like box. He carefully removed the Goblet of Fire, setting it on top of the box before he left.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Filch," said Dumbledore. The Goblet changed colors and spat out a piece of paper. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the parchment, "The first champion is from Beauxbatons. Congratulations, Fleur Delecore, would you please stand and exit to the door on my left." Fluer stood and Harry could not resist needling Ron a little about who it was.

Only a few seconds after Fleur had left the hall the Goblet sent out another piece of paper. "The next champion is from Drumstrang. We all congratulate Victor Krum and his selection. Now, Mr. Krum if you would," said Dumbledore waving his arm toward the door.

The silence in the Great Hall somehow become even quieter as the students awaited the announcement of the Hogwarts' champion. Dumbledore smiled down at the students and unfolded the last piece of parchment, "And our very own Hogwarts' champion from Hufflepuff is Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuff table exploded and the other three tables soon joined the ruckus with slightly less enthusiasm.

Cedric had just left the Great Hall and Dumbledore turned to follow when the Goblet began sending off sparks and changing colors again. Everyone stared. A piece of parchment issued from the Goblet and Dumbledore caught it absently and then with what looked like trepidation unfolded the parchment. "Harry Potter."

There was no applause, indeed, no noise at all as mouths dropped open and heads twirled to face Harry who was just as shocked as everyone else. "Mr. Potter, If you would join the others," Dumbledore said without the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Harry stood and numbly walked out of the hall.

_Ginny, I promise I…_

_I know Harry. Like you could keep something like this from me anyway, besides you were with me all last night._

The internal discussion was stopped when Karkaroff and Madam Maxime began angrily demanding explanations.

"I demand that Potter be removed or you allow us all to have two champions! Or, or we will leave!" demanded Karkaroff.

Dumbledore sighed, but was cut off by Moody, "Empty threat. Krum can't leave and Potter has to compete. Binding magical contract – remember? Convienet isn't it? Potter is the only one here who should be complaining – It would take a powerful dark wizard to confound the Goblet. But then I would not expect someone like you to understand that after all Death…"

"ALASTOR," Dumbledore's voice intervened, "Professor Moody is right I'm afraid. Now," he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, did you enter the tournament or ask another older student to do so?"

"No sir, I didn't enter and I have no intention of competing," there was no way he was going to break his promise to Ginny and Moody's supposition only reaffirmed his decision…something was not right here.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Professor Moody is correct. You have to compete. Now if everyone is agreed on this point I think it is best that we all retire." Krum and Fleur exited with their headmaster and mistress, both of whom were in a huff. Dumbledore smiled at Cedric and Harry, "If I am not much mistaken, you both should return to your towers as I believe there are many who wish to congratulate you."

They left together and reached a fork where Harry had to go up the stairs and Cedric down. "Harry, how did you enter?" asked Cedric with obvious curiosity. The story of the Weasley twins' beards had already spread like wildfire.

"I didn't," responded Harry forcefully.

"Okay," said Cedric as he walked down the flight of stairs in obvious disbelief.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ginny had Ron backed into a corner. "YOU CAN GET OUT WHATEVER JEALOUS FANTASY YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD! HARRY DID NOT ENTER. I WOULD KNOW IF HE DID besides," she added in a lower voice, "I was with him all last night." Ron slumped against the wall and nodded mutely at his sister.

"I didn't think that…"

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish. I saw your face – so you had better not even think it. Harry did not enter." Ron nodded again and Ginny, now satisfied that Ron would not make a fool of himself, sat down and awaited Harry's return.

On his way back to the tower Harry's walk was interrupted by the arrival of an owl. He quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Nice try! Your scar hurting is only one thing in a series of events that have caught my attention. I've heard Moody is teaching this year – if he is then Dumbledore is reading the signs too._

_I want you to keep me updated if anything strange happens, especially if your scar hurts again. Also, make sure you tell Dumbledore if it happens. _

_Stay out of trouble…mostly,_

_Sirius_

Harry smiled for the first time since his name was announced.

_Stay out of trouble…mostly. Ha…I bet that doesn't include pranks and Malfoy does have a little payback coming. _

_Perhaps something white and ferret looking?_ Interjected Ginny.

Harry smiled, _That's why I love you…so long as I never get on your bad side._

_What?_ The amusement was evident in her tone.

_You can be down right evil sometimes._

_Evil? I'm not sure I like that much._

_Er…Well, I mean a good kind of evil. _Harry realized she was teasing and decided to do a little of his own, _But then I suppose the baby of the family would have to be a little evil to keep up with all those older brothers._ He knew she hated being called a baby…especially when in reference to her brothers.

_Baby…hmmm…You had better be careful or I might prank you Mr. Potter._

_Why prank me when we could prank Malfoy together, Mrs. Potter?_

…_I'll let you win this time._

Harry smiled broadly and hurried back to the tower. He was greeted by a loud cheer and clapping. It seemed all of Gryffindor was celebrating him being chosen as a champion even if he was not. Harry escaped as soon as he could, practically running up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Have fun down there mate?" asked Ron in a bemused voice.

Harry turned toward Ron surprised. He knew that Ginny had yelled at him, but he still had not expected him to take her words to heart. Although happy Ron did not believe he had entered the Tournament, Ron's calculating expression worried him.

_Ginny, should I be worried?_

_Not yet…he's just probably trying to figure out a way to break us up…_

The next couple of weeks were rather miserable for Harry. The only positive thing that he felt like he had accomplished was the letter to Sirius informing him of being entered into the Tournament. He eagerly awaited the reply.

The 'Weighing of the Wands' ceremony had not gone well; he had been corned by a rather repulsive reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter. The resulting article cast him as the tragic hero and even said he cried himself to sleep at night. He sighed and supposed it would not have been overly bad if people like Malfoy had never read it.

Besides now being called a cry baby by the Slytherins, the ferret had had produced badges with the legend, "Support Cedric Diggory – The Real Hogwarts Champion!" Malfoy had not stopped there, but had added another message, "Potter Stinks." The second message did not bother Harry all that much and he was rather amused that Malfoy could not come up with anything more creative. Malfoy had been quite putout when Harry had mentioned this lack of creativity.

It was Hogsmeade weekend and they were all eating breakfast hurriedly. Harry planned on using the invisibility cloak to go with the others. He was very tired of being the brunt of jokes and rude gestures from the other houses.

Harry decided to make sure that he did not repeat the mistakes he made last year when sneaking out. He said goodbye to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and then went back to the dormitory making sure that Snape saw him. Once he made sure he was alone he transformed and flamed to into the underground tunnel leading to Honeydukes. He quickly exited the tunnel after making sure the invisibility cloak covered his entire body.

They eventually found their way to the Three Broomsticks. When they sat down Hermione pulled out what looked to be a large shoebox. She beamed at all three of them or rather Ron and Ginny and then the empty space that was Harry. "I think it is time we took action to help the oppressed house elves." Ginny moaned in Harry's mind. "So I've decided to found S.P.E.W."

"Spew?" asked a fearful wrong.

"NO…not spew. S.P.E.W. It stands for the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. Now as the founding members we will all hold a position…"

"Founding members?" Ron ejaculated his fearful expression during to abject panic.

"Yes, Ron, founding members. I will be the president. You will be vice president since you've shown the most enthusiasm," Ron's face clearly showed that he was wondering how Hermione had somehow switched horror for enthusiasm, "Ginny you can be secretary as you have the best handwriting next to mine. Harry," she began whispering, "you are treasurer."

Ron had just slipped Harry a butterbeer under his cloak and muttered something about them all needing a stiff drink when Hagrid and Moody walked in. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw them, "Hagrid! Professor Moody!" The two professors turned and walked to the table. "How would you like to join S.P.E.W.? We are fighting for Elf rights!"

Hagrid looked at her in undisguised shock, but Moody leaned near Harry's ear and muttered, "Nice cloak Potter." Harry nearly fell out of his seat.

Moody must have motioned or said something to Hagrid that Harry did not hear as he righted himself because Hagrid soon leaned down, supposedly looking at a pamphlet Hermione had seemingly made appear out of the thin air, "Harry, meet me at eleven. I've got somin' interesting to show you."

Hermione continued pressing her case, but both professors refused to join S.P.E.W. to her annoyance. After the professors left Harry made his way back to the Honeydukes tunnel and then walked his way back to Hogwarts as he was afraid that he might flame in front of someone.

Harry was a little worried as he made his way to Hagrid's hut. Something about the way Hagrid said "interesting" worried him. It also worried Ginny. Ginny had used it as an excuse to keep a close watch on Harry from above. She was currently circling high above him in her phoenix form.

Knocking on Hagrid's door Harry was surprised to find that Hagrid was dressed for what seemed like a date.

"Just stay under the cloak and keep close, 'Arry," he said. When Madam Maxime joined him the mystery was solved…it was a date. Harry wondered why Hagrid wanted him to tag along, but followed them into the forest nevertheless.

From above Ginny surveyed the area. When she began scouting the Forbidden Forrest she could not believe it.

_Dragons! No…they wouldn't…_

_Wouldn't what? _Harry asked a little worried that Hagrid had somehow managed to acquire another dragon egg.

_There are dragons here and Hagrid is heading right toward them._

Harry cautiously followed Hagrid and gasped when he peeked over the ridge.

_I've got a bad feeling about this Ginny…_

Just then one of the Dragon's roared and several dragon handlers Harry had not seen shot stunners at them. One of them, he was shocked to see, was Charlie Weasley. Harry's shock and trepidation grew as Charlie explained what the dragons were for…his worst fears confirmed.

In Charlie's distraction he did not notice that the Hungarian Hornatail was waking back up. Ginny, however, was paying attention and quickly dived down just as the horntail opened is jaws and lunged for her older brother.

The red phoenix hurled itself past the front of the dragon distracting it. The dragon, however, did not go after the phoenix but cocked its head and stared at the phoenix. It seemed to be puzzled at the phoenix's arrival. When Ginny began to trill the dragon sat back down on its haunches and made no further moves to go after any of the dragon handlers.

Harry looked around the hallway in front of the Fat Lady before announcing the all clear to Ginny. She flamed into existence next to him and quickly transformed and they made their way into the common room. The first thing Harry did was right to Sirius again. The idea of facing dragons was nerve racking and he wanted help. They briefly discussed the idea of using a phoenix either Harry or Ginny, but decided that revealing their forms would probably cause more problems than it was worth. However, it was the backup plan.

"What about Cedric?" Ginny asked.

"I think I should tell him. Madam Maxime will tell Fleur and you said that you thought you saw Karkaraoff lurking in the forest too so Krum will know. It's only fair."

Ron and Hermione were stunned and quickly agreed to help research ways to get passed a dragon. Unfortunately, they had not been able to find anything. Even the letter from Sirius had not helped that much only saying that he would be in contact again soon.

A few days Harry saw Cedric passing through the hallway and judging from his direction probably going to Herbology. Harry turned toward the others and said, "I'll catch up." Ron and Hermione look puzzled, but Ginny nodded and led the other two away by the elbows.

Taking careful aim at Cedric's bag Harry muttered, "Relashio" causing a split to form on the bag and several books and ink bottles to fall out. Cedric gave a great sigh and then told his companions to go on that he would meet up with them.

"Hey, Cedric!" Harry said rushing up to him and ignoring Cedric's attempt to say he did not need help with his stuff, "The first task – it's dragons. They've got one for each of us and we have to get past them!"

Cedric stopped putting stuff into his bag and paled slightly, "Why are you telling me?"

"Maxime and Karkaroff saw them so Fleur and Krum will know. It's fair this way."

Cedric nodded said, "Thanks," and left quickly when he saw Professor Moody come around the corner.

"Potter!" Moody growled, "Come with me." They silently walked, other than the sound of Moody's wooden leg, to Moody's office. "Sit," said Moody and indicated a chair with his hand.

"Professor, I…" Harry began.

"Don't worry about it. Cheating is a tradition of the Tournament and always will be no matter what Dumbledore would like to believe. What you did, however, was a very noble thing. Why did you do it?" Moody seemed to be genuinely interested in Harry's motives and seemed to be measuring him up with his one good eye.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "It was only fair professor." He really did not know what else to say. Moody seemed to consider this and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Do you have any idea how to get past the dragon?" Harry shook his head no. "Well, I'm not going to tell you how, but I will give you a bit of advice – _play_ to your strengths."

Harry frowned and wondered why Moody had emphasized the word play. "I don't really have any strengths other than quidditch…wait…" Once Harry had said quidditch his thoughts had immediately gone to his firebolt. It was so simple.

Moody smiled his gruesome smile, "You are a quick one. Well you better go. Here's a note excusing you for being late."

The remaining weeks that led up to the first task were far more pleasant than the previous. Harry suspected Cedric had told the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to back off because they were no longer sporting the "Support Cedric Diggory" badges. The Slytherins continued to be awful, but then they were always that way.

Currently, Harry was pacing in front of the common room fire waiting for Sirius' head to appear in the fire. Sirius had written a cryptic note saying to wait by the fire at 1:00.

Ginny's eyes followed Harry back and forth as he paced. Finally, she stood and grabbed his arm, "Harry, sit," she commanded, "You are going to drive me crazy if you keep do that. Don't worry; I'm sure Sirius is fine." She pulled Harry down with her as she sat and forced him to stay sitting by placing her head in his lap. She knew Harry would not disturb her by moving and they still had fifteen minutes until one.

Sighing at the situation, Harry had no choice but to accept it with the position Ginny had taken. Instead of fidgeting, Harry began playing with Ginny's hair. He could never figure out why, but playing with Ginny's hair always seemed to relax him.

Ginny smiled as she felt both Harry's body and his mind relax and allowed herself to enjoy Harry's manipulation of her hair. While Harry found playing with Ginny's hair relaxing, Ginny found it arousing. After a few minutes, she could not stand it any longer and gently grabbed Harry's wrist and brought it toward her mouth and kissed the back of his palm.

Shivers of pleasure seemed to spread from where Ginny had kissed his hand and Harry moved his other hand under her head. Moving his head down and bringing up Ginny's unresisting head with his hand, he kissed her. Neither of them noticed when the fire changed to green and Sirius' head appeared.

Sirius opened his mouth and then shut it, smirking. He had heard from Harry's letters and Dumbledore's that his godson and Ginny were an item. Reading between the lines he had begun to suspect that there was more to it than boyfriend and girlfriend. Now watching the two enthusiastically snogging, his suspicions were confirmed. He decided to interrupt when Harry moved from Ginny's lips to her neck. Ginny had moaned and moved her bent her neck to give him better access. Yes, if he did not interrupt he was a little worried he might see something he did not want to see.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Sirius called out softly. It had the desired effect. Both Harry and Ginny sprung to sitting positions narrowly missing each others' heads by centimeters. Sirius let out a barking laugh and then said, "All right, play time is over." Both and Harry and Ginny blushed, "I want to talk to you – I've been hearing some disturbing things. Too many strange things have been happening."

Ginny began listing them almost without thinking, "We know. First, Harry's scar hurts. Then the Death Eaters at the World Cup, the incident at Moody's – does that qualify as strange – and of course Harry's been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Oh and Hermione has been harping on us about SPEW."

"Spew?" asked Sirius momentarily distracted.

With her best Hermione voice, Ginny said, "Not spew, S.P.E.W. It's a society she's formed for advancing house elf rights. She's been nuts about it since Crouch fired Winky."

"Crouch? Barty Crouch?" Harry and Ginny nodded. "That is strange. I'm not sure it's connected though. Tell me more." Harry and Ginny related the story to Sirius who seemed to grow even more concerned as the story ended. "You say Crouch is now there for the Tournament? Well, keep an eye on him. He's not one to be a Death Eater, but it is a strange coincidence."

For nearly an hour they talked with Sirius. He liked the idea of using the firebolt to get past the dragon. Harry could not help thinking that it was a good thing that they had just learned the Accio Charm in Charms. He did suggest that Harry could use the Conjuctivitus Curse if the firebolt did not work.

………………………………

Harry joined Cedric, Fleur, and Krum inside a tent where Bagman had just had them choose which dragon they were going to face.

Harry shook his head as he looked at the miniature dragon.

_Just my luck that I would get the Horntail…_

_Focus on your firebolt and don't panic._ Ginny's tone was calming, but he could still hear the underlying panic at his situation.

Listening to the others go before him was absolutely nerve-racking. If he had been scared before, listening had only increased his worries by at least ten times. He heard Bagman call his name and took a deep breath. It was time.

He stepped out through the fold in the canvas and found himself face to face with an obviously irritated dragon. Raising his wand he called out, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" and feverously hoped it would come. At first he thought the charm had failed. Then he heard several surprised yells and screams and his firebolt zoomed over to him and stopped by his side. Smiling in triumph and momentarily forgetting that he had to face a dragon, Harry mounted the broom and kicked off.

Leaning forward, he dove for the golden egg only to have to pull up and perform a sloth grip roll to avoid the dragon's fire and then its tail. Again he tried; this time he fainted in one direction and went the other. The dragon, however, was not fooled and he narrowly avoided being burned.

Not willing to give up, Harry soared just above the dragon's reach and began circling. The horntail's head followed his every movement. Harry smiled when he figured it out. He would have to be careful, but he thought he might be able to lure her away from her eggs.

Harry was just about to fly slightly hire and force her to unfold her wings when the dragon looked directly into his eyes. If Harry did not know better he would have said the dragon looked surprised and then…_ashamed?_

The horntail refolded her wings and sat back on her haunches, all aggressiveness gone. Harry flew down to the floor and dismounted somehow knowing the dragon would not attack. When he began to walk toward the eggs, however, the dragon shifted uneasily. Harry stopped when he sensed her unease. Not knowing what to do, Harry pointed at the golden egg trying to tell the very protective dragon that he wanted that one.

The horntail cocked its head at Harry and then looked at the egg and narrowed its eyes. Harry again move toward the egg, but stopped when the dragon's snout descended. Instead of roasting Harry, which he had momentarily feared, the dragon nudged the fake egg from her nest towards Harry. Very cautiously Harry lifted the egg and looked back at the dragon feeling like he should say something, "Er…thank you." With that he left through another tent fold to total silence except for one small snicker coming from Ginny.

Dumbledore watched transfixed as Harry walked out with the egg without so much as a scratch on him. He had never seen anything like what had just happened. Dragons did not surrender their eggs. The only creatures dragons ever showed respect for with phoenixes. Most scholars assumed it was because the phoenix was a creature of fire – one of the few natural forces dragons respected. Dumbledore shook his head trying to figure it out.

Harry had called Fawkes to him in the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore mused. Perhaps there was a larger connection there than he thought. Maybe it was not the fire that dragons respected, maybe it was something more innate. Looking behind him at Ginny, Dumbledore wished not for the first time legilimancy worked on her and Harry. It was frustrating; he was not used to not knowing what his students were thinking. Without legilemancy it made keeping them out of trouble much more difficult. Deciding it would be best to pretend that nothing was amiss; he raised his wand and drew a large number ten in the air.


	8. GOF Part IV

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR…not me duh._

_A/N: I thought I would be able to get this out yesterday or earlier, but it's been a busy couple of weeks. The next chapter will involve Ron's reaction to the Yule Ball and the second task. I've noticed that a few people want to know what "Fate" owes Harry and how he got the letter. This will be revealed in either an epilogue or prologue that will be written after the main story is over. There was also a question about why the bond formed on the platform – this is tied to how the note was sent._

_On the Ron front: He's jealousy phase is mostly over…but he's still Ron – sensitive pride and all. _

_I'm going to finish GOF in the next two chapters. Speaking of which, I've written a few thousand words on the next chapter so I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by Friday. _

Chapter 8: Goblet of Fire, Part IV

The next few days were among the strangest Harry had ever experienced at Hogwarts. It reminded him a little of his first few weeks at Hogwarts when people were pointing and whispering about him. This time, however, it was about the dragon's rather odd response to him. Most of the students did not seem to know how to react. They seemed to look at Harry with a mixture of awe and fear. Even the judges at the Tournament seemed not to know how to take the dragon's reaction.

Mr. Crouch had given him a perfect ten along with Dumbledore, but Madame Maxime had given him a nine on the grounds that she was not sure he had used magic in the end. Karkaroff on the other hand gave him a two because Harry supposedly did not use magic and his robe had a small rip on it that he said was from the Horntail's tail. Everyone else said the rip had been there before the start of the task. He was tired for second with Fleur. Krum was currently in the lead and Cedric was last by a couple of points. It was still a very close competition.

Of all the people, except Ginny, Ron actually seemed to take the entire incident the best – he even seemed to have warmed up to Harry and often snickered at the crowds Harry was now attracting. Hermione had practically not been seen except for meal times and classes as she was now spending all her free time in the library.

Overall, Harry found the situation much better than it was before the first task. His only real complaint was something he had never had a problem with before: Ron was spending too much time with him. Harry just figured that it was because Hermione was spending all her time in the library and if she was not there then she was discussing S.P.E.W. Ginny believed differently. She thought Ron was trying to make sure that they did not get any time alone.

After a week Harry began to think that Ginny was right. The three of them were walking back from dinner…Ron was in the middle. Ron had been assuming this position most of the time. During meals he would squeeze between Ginny and Harry and it was a miracle if the two managed to sit by each other in the common room. When Rita Skeeter's article came out announcing the results of the first task it contained another tidbit toward the end about Harry's love life. It described Hermione as his long time girl friend. This had thrown Ron off for the rest of the day and Ginny and Harry had spent a blissful day alone together. Unfortunately, Ron quickly recovered and no one, but the general public seemed to have believed Rita.

While Harry was finding Ron's behavior mostly amusing, Ginny was becoming more and more irritated. The only thing that had stopped her from confronting her stubborn brother was that Ron's behavior now was preferable to his previous idiocy.

Just as they were going through the portrait hole, Ron pushing Ginny through first, Hermione called out loudly to them. "Harry, Ron! Is Ginny around too?" Ginny pushed past Ron to show herself. "Oh good! I think I found it." Hermione had a broad grin on her face. Ron, Harry, and Ginny shared a confused look.

"It?" Ron asked, silently praying "it" had nothing to do with house elves.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron's timid tone, "You know, why the dragon reacted like it did with Harry. Come on – I'll tell you down in the kitchens. I missed dinner and I've been meaning to visit them anyway."

Still suspicious that this had to do with house elves, none of the three moved, and Ron opened his mouth again, "Yeah right. You HAVE to tell us in the kitchens where the house elves just happen to be. What are we now? The House Elf Liberation Front?" Harry could not help himself and failingly tried to turn a laugh into a cough. When Ginny started laughing, he lost it and let out a real laugh.

Hermione glared at the three of them and they all shied back. She grabbed Ron and Harry and pulled them down a flight of stairs with Ginny following.

Approximately ten seconds after Hermione tickled the picture of a bowl of fruit and they all went through the portal to the kitchens, Harry was bowled over by a fast moving house elf squealing, "Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter sir!"

Harry looked down, but he only saw two bat-like ears. "Dob Dobby?" he guessed

"Yes, it is Dobby. Great Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and his friend Winky jobs!" squealed the still very excited elf. Dobby released Harry and looked at the others, his eyes settling on Ginny. "You must be Harry Potter sir's…," said Dobby in an awed voice. Dobby looked like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted. Harry and Ginny were very grateful – somehow they were sure that the little elf had found out about their bonding or like the goblins could just sense it.

"Winky is here?" asked Hermione interrupting.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Miss, but she is not…is not transitioning well." Dobby led them to a darker corner of the kitchen.

After spending nearly half an hour trying to cheer up Winky they gave up and let the house elves serve Hermione dinner and desert for the rest of them. This in itself was highly amusing as Hermione kept trying to help the elves who, in turn, took great pains to make sure she did not help. Finally, she looked up from her now empty plate and began to speak.

"You remember the information that Hagrid told us about dragons when we found out about Norbert?" Everyone nodded, including Ginny who had not physically been there. Hermione noticed and made a mental note, but continued her lecture, "Well, like Hagrid said, Dragons are not evil creatures just misunderstood." Ron and Harry gave disbelieving coughs. "Yes, I know Hagrid thinks ALL…err…fascinating creatures are misunderstood, but he is actually right in this case or at least for most dragons. You see dragons are highly magical and for the most part don't eat humans except the Vipertooth and Fireball…both of them have rather nasty habits of preferring humans…but no dragon is innately evil, they just…um…prefer to live freely.

"I found that they all have something in common. It's not well recorded and they are only a few examples, but it appears that all dragons respect creatures of fire. I'm not sure respect is the right word for it though. Salamanders are an example. There was one instance in China where a Fireball actually kept a small fire going for forty days so that the salamanders could feed off of it. Most of the examples I found were similar and mostly to do with salamanders since they are the most common fire creature.

"However, I did find a few cases that involved phoenixes. These are the most interesting and, from what I read, the most similar to how the Horntail reacted to you Harry," Ron looked like he was about to say something, but he was cut off by a foot coming down on his own. Looking around to see who had sent the offending anatomy at him, he found Ginny staring at him. He shifted his gaze from her and closed his mouth…maybe she was right. Hermione did seem to become irritated when they interrupted, not to mention the explanation always seemed to take twice as long.

"Well as I was saying, dragons respect phoenixes. They have allowed the birds to approach their nests even when eggs were in them. No one knows for sure why dragons are so differential to phoenixes, but some guesses have been made. Some think that it is not only due to the close relationship a phoenix has with fire, but also because they are creatures of the light. Others think that there is a hierarchy for magical animals and that phoenixes are at the top. I think it is closer to the first, but no one knows. Back to you Harry, there is no recorded incidence of a dragon allowing a human to approach its nest without a phoenix escort. The only thing I can figure is that somehow Fawkes left a mark or something on you since the Chamber. So what do you think?" Hermione finished and looked at them expectantly.

Harry took another pastry and silently started to eat it. Ginny just stared at Hermione trying to figure out what to say – it seemed like the older girl had said a lot to get to very little.

"Hermione, why didn't you just tell us the last part?" Ron asked innocently.

Hermione turned crimson out of embarrassment or anger no one could tell until she spoke. It turned out to be anger, "OH! YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING! You have to know something about the background before you can just jump to conclusions. Why can't you understand that? But you probably weren't even listening anyway."

Ron seemed to realize that he had made a mistake and tried to backtrack, "But Hermione, all you had to tell us was that dragons respect phoenixes and that Fawkes might be the reason that they respect Harry. See I was listening," said Ron proudly as Hermione raised her eyes back from the floor.

_You don't think…_

_Of course I do, Harry. I've told you before that I think Ron's liked her for awhile, but the information is still making its way to his brain._

_That's kind of harsh._

_I'm allowed to be harsh about Ron – he's my brother. Besides all boys are thick._

_What about me?_ Harry asked in mock indignity, _I told you how I felt._

Ginny seemed to consider this for awhile, _True…but I think fate intervened._

_Fate? What are you talking about – I sent the letter to myself!_

_How do you know?_

_I know…it was in my handwriting after all._

_Fine. I'll give you that, but you still don't know how long it would have taken you without the letter._

The next couple of weeks went well. Harry received a letter from Sirius congratulating him on getting past the dragon, but advising him to stay cautious. They had a standing invitation from the house elves to visit the kitchens or at least three of them did. The elves had not extended the invitation to Hermione and were now avoiding her like the plague. The majority of students had gotten over their fear of Harry and decided that the dragon's reaction was simply amazing.

The last point was actually becoming a sore one with Ginny. Now that Harry was no longer seen as an upstart Champion and he had deftly, if strangely, defeated the dragon people, and more importantly to Ginny, girls were looking at him differently. The approving looks and loo conversations were slowly infuriating her. Harry, however, was nearly completely ignorant of the attention he was receiving.

Surprisingly, Ron was not ignorant and found that he was all for other girls expressing their interest in Harry. Indeed, he was encouraging it. Whenever he was asked about Ginny's relationship with Harry he would answer that they were only good friends and that Harry saw her as a little sister. While some found this suspicious as the two were hardly seen apart, most took the story at face value since it came from Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend.

To say that Ron was ecstatic when McGonagall announced that there was going to be a Yule Ball and that Harry had to have a date would have been an understatement. From Ron's point-of-view he did not even have to change his behavior. He was already keeping them apart and there were already girls eyeing Harry. Ron snickered and decided he was going to have to play a more active role – just in case. He needed to push Harry in the right direction. He would start immediately after class.

Lucky for Ron, Hermione had dragged Ginny off right after class. "Hey, Harry," said Ron when Harry exited the classroom. "Sooo, do you have any idea who are you going to ask to the Ball?" Harry gave him an odd look wondering if Ron had lost it. "I bet you could go with anyone. I mean not only are you the Boy-Who-Lived, but you're a Tri-Wizard Champion. They will be lining up." Harry blinked.

Ron continued, "Yeah, I bet they will be lining up. That Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, is pretty you could ask her. She's got that great long, black hair and those perfect breasts. You could even ask Fleur," Ron's expression changed to a dreamy look before he could go on. "That would be great, huh?"

The next week was much of the same. Ron had now mentioned several other girls including Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and the Patils.

The night after Ron suggested Lavender Brown, Harry had gone to bed early.

_Ginny! Ron is driving me nuts. _

_Driving you nuts? I think I'm going to kill him…slowly._

_I suppose we could tell him about the bonding._ The moment Harry sent the message he knew that it was a bad idea. Ron would completely lose it if he found out.

_No, no, no. That is a bad idea. _Ginny sent back emphatically. _As much as he is infuriating me right now, I don't think there is much we can do…that is so long as you aren't planning on going with anyone but me to the Ball, _Ginny's tone was playful.

_Hah. No chance of that Freckles._

_Shut up, Ruffles. _Ginny sighed, _you have no idea how much I regret allowing you to give me that name…_

Harry snickered on his bed, _Oh I think I do…_

While Ron's new approach to force a wedge between him and Ginny surprised him, what surprised him even more was that Ron was right – girls were lining up. He had been asked out no less than six times. Ron had been with him most of the time and had been depressed each time Harry had politely rejected each girl. Ron was now driving Harry nuts. A fifth year Hufflepuff was walking dejectedly away from them when Ron began his usual diatribe.

"Harry! What is wrong with you? She looked fantastic – did you see her knockers? I mean, she looks just as good from this view…you should run after her. I don't think you could do better; well, except maybe if you asked Fleur…" Harry would have snickered at the look on Ron's face if he was not already infuriated with him.

"RON, I already asked Ginny. We are going together – get used to it," with that Harry turned around and walked away from a stunned Ron.

Ron watched Harry walk away, his frown deepening. There had to be something he could do.

Harry left to meet Ginny and Hermione in the common room. He was almost to the Fat Lady when he noticed that Ginny was feeling uncomfortable. She was embarrassed; as he concentrated, Harry realized though that she was not embarrassed for herself, but for someone else. Neville had just asked her to the Ball, apparently under the mistaken impression that she and Harry were nothing more than friends.

When Neville saw Harry walk through the portrait hole he went white and immediately began stammering, "Harry, I'm sorry. I just thought…well you know…um…Ron told me that…"

Harry cut him off and finished for him, "Ron told you that Ginny and I were not together." Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Harry made to relieve Neville of his awkward situation, "Don't worry about it. This is Ron's fault…"

At that moment Ron walked through the portrait hole and found everyone in the common room staring at him. Looking around perplexed he finally asked, "What?"

Surprisingly, it was not Harry or Ginny that started to berate him, it was Hermione. "RON WEASLEY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? How dare you tell Neville that Harry and Ginny are not together – you know very well that they would be going to the Ball together when it was announced. You have no right to meddle. Where's your date huh? You should be happy for you best friend and sister. Instead, you have done everything you can to break them apart. If you had bothered to just pay attention, you would have noticed that they love each other. The only thing you are going to succeed in is destroying your relationship with them." Hermione stopped to take a breath and glared at Ron before continuing, "Well? Don't you have anything to say? You are hopeless."

Hermione turned, her hair flaying around with her and stormed up to her dormitory. For the second time that day Ron was left stunned.

_What brought that on? _Asked Harry.

_I think she was hoping that Ron would have gotten up the nerve to ask her to the Ball before someone else did._

Forgetting Ron entirely now, Harry turned to the subject of Hermione's date.

_So someone has asked her?_

_Yeah. Actually two people today. One this morning and one tonight._

_Who?_ He could tell Ginny was enjoying keeping him in suspense.

_She told me not to tell you_.

… Harry tried to send the equivalent of a mental glare.

_Fine, fine. The one who just asked her was Neville, but she already accepted the first offer this morning._

_Who asked her this morn…Hey! Neville asked you second! Hermione's great and all, but you…well I mean…umm…_Harry was shocked and was not sure how to put his feelings into words.

_Thanks, Harry, but back to Hermione. She's going with Viktor Krum!_

_KRUM? Oh Merlin, Ron is going to explode._

Ginny stopped herself from bursting into a full laugh only through the strongest of efforts, _I hadn't thought about that yet, but you're right. _

…………………………………..

Ron lay awake late, thinking over what Hermione had said, no yelled at him. Frowning, Ron massaged his temples wondering why she just did not understand. Ginny was way too young and Harry, as his best friend, simply should not be looking at his sister like that. It was against the rules. What rules those were Ron was not sure, but he was certain that there were rules governing this sort of thing. He sighed loudly. There was nothing left for it. There was only one play left to play.

Harry had told them that Fleur was part veela. He would have to ask Fleur to go to the Ball with Harry; when Harry found out that Fleur had accepted, Ron was sure that Harry would not reject her. After all, it was obvious that she was able to use her veela charm and not even Harry could resist that up close…well at least Ron hoped. He would do it tomorrow, the last day of classes.

………………………………………..

The next day, deep within the bowls of the Ministry of Magic, Percy Weasley stood gazing at a room full of boxes. While most of his time was spent organizing and smoothing over the details for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he still had other work to do. One of his larger projects was The Danger of Thick Bottomed Cauldrons. He had moved on to this topic after the thin bottomed cauldron report. Percy was certain that one of his predecessors had written a report on the subject some time ago and it had been probably moved down to this section of the Hall of Records.

Three hours later he still had not found the report. Percy was starting to feel defeated. There were just too many boxes here for him to search and still get the rest of his work done. He was just about to leave when a podium in the distance caught his attention. It was incredibly ornate and looked very old. He could tell that there was a self-writing quill sitting to the side of a large book, but could not read the entries from this distance.

Curious, he took a step forward, but was caught from going any further with the arrival of a paper airplane memo. He opened the memo; it was a letter from Mr. Crouch. Percy's eyes widened in surprise and delight at the content. It was as good as a promotion. He cast one look at the book and decided he would have to come back later; after all, he had too many things to do now. He also had the Yule Ball to prepare for and had to make sure he had the proper attire as the Ministry's representative.

……………………………………………

Harry woke to feelings of disappoint and sadness that were not his own.

_What's wrong?_ He asked worriedly.

_Nothing…I'm just trying to figure out how to improve my dress robes._

Ginny had shown him her dress robes before they had left the Burrow. Like Ron's, they were secondhand and, while they were nicer than Ron's robes, they were not very impressive.

_Don't worry about it. _

_You're not buying me new robes! _Harry sighed in his head, sending his frustration at Ginny. They were going to have to have a long talk about money. Then another thought hit him.

_Who said anything about buying?_ he answered in a sly voice.

_What are you talking about?_

_I would have thought that you would have remembered,_ Harry answered, determined to drag out the answer for as long as possible as payback for Ginny's explanation of Hermione's date last night.

_Remembered? What…OH! I forgot._ _The Manor…_

_How do you do that?_ Queried Harry.

_Harry, when are you going to learn I know your mind better than you do._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, how about we go after dinner tonight? _Harry answered, really wishing he could make a disgruntled face at her.

_Sounds good. Now let's get down to breakfast before Ron eats it all._

They had almost made it to the Great Hall when a yell stopped them, "Hey! Harry, I need to talk to you." It was Cedric. Harry and Ginny stopped and looked at him wondering what could be so important. Cedric smiled at them, "Your egg, Harry, I think you should take a bath with it. It will tell you all sorts of interesting things." Cedric winked at Harry and left to join the rest of the school at breakfast.

"Well that was odd," commented Ginny.

When they walked through the doors into the Great Hall a strange sight greeted them. Ron and Fleur were the center of attention. Fleur looked like she had stepped in something unpleasant and smelly, while Ron had a dazed, but determined expression.

"Fleur," he started loud enough for everyone to hear, "Will you go to the Ball with me?" Harry could not tell if Fleur or Ron was more surprised at the question. There were several snickers and Fleur's expression of disgust intensified. Ron seemed to realize what he had done, but did not run. Rather, he shook his head in an obvious attempt to clear it and said, "I mean would you go to the Ball with Harry?" Complete silence reigned through the Great Hall. Even the Slytherins were looking on with interest.

The expression on Fleur's face changed from disgust to calculating swiftly, but then changed again. "No, if the little boy cannot ask himself then I cannot answer yes."

Ron hung his head and turned to leave the Hall. That was when he saw Harry and Ginny. Harry had a betrayed expression, but Ginny's face was red and Ron knew it was not from embarrassment. The situation was not good. Ginny was going to hex him or worse embarrass him in front of the entire school...or both. Ron frantically looked for another option and decided to run for it. He only made it down two corridors, but it was thankfully vacant of observers.

Ginny was furious. If Ron had not humiliated himself in front of the entire school by asking Fleur to go with him in the first place she might not have allowed him to escape public embarrassment. The hex almost came out as a whisper, but Ron heard it and his eyes widened and mouth opened in terror as Ginny said, "_bates mocos_."

Harry stood over the prone figure that was now covered in bat bogeys. He could not help but feel a little pity for Ron, the hex did look painful, but he had brought it upon himself. "You know that you brought this on yourself?" said Harry, vocalizing his thoughts. Ron did not say a word he was too busy keeping his mouth shut. He did not want any winged bogeys to get in there.

Harry had thought that Ginny was done with Ron with the single hex; she was not. Her stance was very much akin to her mother's when she was angry: feet spread a shoulder's width apart and her hands on her hips. Harry thought she looked even more formidable, but that was possibly because he could feel the anger radiating off of her.

Unlike her mother, Ginny did not yell. Her voice was cool and low when she spoke, "Listen to me Ron and make sure you pay attention this time because if you don't I will make sure you _really _hurt. Harry and I are together. Harry is MINE. I am Harry's. If we want to snog on a stage naked you will not do anything. It is not your business and so help me," Ginny now looked like she was trying to maintain her composure, "If you ever, in any way, try to break us apart I will not rest until I hang you from the Astronomy Tower by your gonads! Do you understand me?"

Ron mutely nodded. One thing was for certain, he preferred it when Ginny yelled. He had had years of experience with his mother yelling. The calm, but angry Ginny was down right terrifying.

The rest of the day Ron avoided Harry and Ginny. Hermione seemed to have taken pity on him, although it was obvious she was disappointed in his behavior.

At the end of the day Harry and Ginny made their way to a secluded part of the castle and ducked into a secluded broom closet.

Harry could not help but find their choice of locations funny, "I wonder what Ron would think?"

Ginny glared at him and then smiled, "He better not think anything about it or he'll have more than bat bogeys to deal with." Harry did not answer, but transformed into a phoenix and waited for Ginny to join him. When she did they both burst into balls of fire and appeared at Potter Manor.

They had barely transformed back into themselves when Corfy appeared with a subdued 'pop.' "Hello, Master Harry, Mistress Ginny. Welcome home. What can I do for you? Dinny is setting up a late supper if you would care for something to eat."

Harry smiled at the aged elf. Over the summer he and Ginny and grown quite attached to the house elves of the Manor. Corfy acted almost as a parent or perhaps an old uncle to them both. "Corfy, it's good to see you again. We have a Yule Ball at Hogwarts soon and I thought we might be able to use the robes here."

Corfy nodded, considering Harry's words, while seeming to shift nervously, "I am sure you will be able to find something appropriate in the closets. Bonny will assist you; she is the most adept at these things." Harry almost laughed at the elf's response. It seemed like Corfy was rather uncomfortable with dress robes.

"Is everything alright? I would like your input as well."

There was no longer any doubt. Corfy positively squirmed, "I will help if you desire it, but I…I must warn you young Master that I am not known for my…um…taste in fine clothing."

Harry and Ginny broke out in laughter as the elf beat a hasty retreat. They were soon joined by Bonny, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement. The female house elf led them to the large closet of dress robes and then disappeared into its depths. Several minutes later she emerged with several robes for Ginny to inspect. While Ginny was examining the displayed robes, Bonny had somehow managed to go back into the closet without either of them noticing and emerged again holding out several robes for Harry to look at too.

Several hours later they were both sitting exhausted. The first robes Bonny had brought out had turned out to be the very first in a long blitz of robes. The robes Ginny had settled on were white, but were outlined in a deep red and gold. Bonny had insisted that Harry's robes match. Consequently, he would now be wearing robes of the same color red that outlined Ginny's robes, but outlined in gold around the edges.

Looking down at the elegant robes Bonny had selected Harry felt a panic rise, "What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"I can't dance," Harry stated simply.

Double cracks interrupted whatever Ginny was about to say; Bonny was back and she had brought Ding with her. For the next hour Bonny and Ding guided the young couple through several dance steps until they were proficient enough to avoid each others toes.

After a late night supper, how they had developed an appetite after only trying on robes and dance practice was beyond Harry, they found themselves sitting in the master suite. Harry let his gaze wonder around the comfortable sitting room. Before he had found out about Potter Manor he had believed that no place would feel more like home than Hogwarts. Potter Manor, after spending most of the summer covertly here, now felt like home. He and Ginny had explored the grounds thoroughly in their panther forms and had spent hours examining them from the sky in their phoenix forms.

The Manor itself was amazing. It was a lot like Hogwarts in that it seemed to have its own magic, which Daniel the painting had spent sometime explaining. There was also a myriad of secret passages and hidden rooms to explore. Ginny had made the mistake of comparing Potter Manor to Hogwarts once in front of Daniel. Harry had not realized that it was possible for a painting's eyes to glaze over, but Daniel's had and then he had begun a monologue about the wonders of Hogwarts and how 'she' was simply amazing and how Potter Manor, which he referred to as himself, did not deserve to be compared with such a wondrous creation.

Ginny's voice broke him out of his memory, "When are we going to tell the others about the Manor?"

Harry turned his head to look at Ginny; he was not excited about the idea of anyone else knowing about the Manor. He knew that Dumbledore did, since he had asked to there at the end of his third term, but no one else knew. It was partly for selfish reasons. After spending eleven years with the Dursleys and not having anything but Dudley's castoffs, Harry now guarded his possessions zealously. It was not like he was not generous with what he owned, Ron's many flights on his firebolt could attest to that, but a part of him was always afraid someone would come and try to take them away.

"I don't know. I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I don't suppose Dumbledore is going to allow me to stay here this summer…" Harry said dejectedly.

Ginny stood and walked over to him. She smiled as she looked down on Harry for a change, her height not often allowing that. Her brown eyes seemed to bore into his green before she half-collapsed, half-sat on top of him in the overly large chair. She gave him a crooked smile, which Harry had learned meant both mischief and a clever plan, "Who says Dumbledore can stop us."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry tried to figure out what she meant. Then it hit him. Dumbledore could not stop him. It did not matter how many wards or spells he put on Privet Drive. Harry was a phoenix; all he had to do was transform and flame to the Manor. The idea of disobeying Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive, gave Harry a small rush of excitement. But the more he thought about it he realized that he would never betray Dumbledore's trust or at least not completely he reminded himself as he thought of last summer. It was as simple as that: Dumbledore trusted him to go back to Privet Drive for awhile each summer...

Ginny had been following his thoughts and smiled mischievously again, "But Harry, Dumbledore never said if you had to spend the entire day there. I mean you spent more time here than there over the summer and nothing happened." Harry smiled at her and then looked around the room again before pledging to himself that he would never spend another night at Privet Drive. All thought of Privet Drive was driven from his mind as Ginny leaned in and kissed him.

Harry and Ginny reluctantly flamed back to Hogwarts with their robes clutched in their talons.

The next morning Harry was prodded awake by a nervous looking Ron. "Harry, wake up," he half-begged. Harry only turned and muttered something unintelligible. Harry had not gone to bed until well after midnight. Frowning, Ron tried to decide what to do. He needed to apologize. Hermione had given him a long lecture and several pieces of advice he was going to take. That and he was afraid to go downstairs without Harry…especially if he had to face Ginny. He extended his arm again and grabbed Harry's shoulder and proceeded to shake him awake.

"Wha…what?" Harry finally said as his eyes opened.

Ron tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, "Harry…um…I need to…well…I'm sorry. I acted like a prat. I just couldn't believe that or I suppose wouldn't let myself believe that you liked Ginny for Ginny." Harry stared blearily at Ron. It was obvious Hermione had been talking to Ron, but perhaps she had penetrated his thick head.

"Just don't let it happen again," said Harry.

This time Ron smiled a real smile, "It won't. Let's go down and get something to eat." Harry sighed as Ron dragged him out of bed. Ginny was still asleep, _Oh well_, he thought, _at least one of us gets some sleep_.

They were about done with their breakfasts or at least Harry was almost done, when Harry decided it was time to make Ron pay a little for his past behavior, "So, Ron, do _you _have a date for the ball?"

Ron squirmed and seemed to be fighting with his own thoughts before he paled, "Oh…no, I don't." He seemed to think it over and then said, "I'll just ask Hermione."

The forkful of egg stopped halfway to Harry's mouth, "Hermione might already have a date."

The look on Ron's face would have been funny if the circumstances had been different, "Hermione have a date? Don't joke about that; I mean who would ask her. I heard about the whole Neville thing," Ron shuddered at the memory, "but she only told him she had a date to turn him down gently."

Harry shook his head, "Are you sure?" Ron, however, was too busy eating having moved on to the rather large slice of ham on his plate. When they left they table Harry kept trying unsuccessfully to convince Ron that Hermione might already have date.

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a rather large tome. On her side were pieces of brown wrapping paper that Harry assumed the book had arrived in. She was nearly half-way through it Harry realized startled. He wondered how she read that fast. Ron made a beeline for her.

_Ginny…_cried Harry hopelessly.

_I know…this is about to get interesting. The git deserves it if you ask me._

"Hermione," Ron sounded tentative and Hermione looked up obviously slightly annoyed at being interrupted with her new book, "Hermione, would you go to the ball with me?"

Harry took a step back – Hermione looked like she was going to explode. Her face had turned red and her hands were clenched into fists. Ron had paled and was no doubt wondering what he had done wrong.

"NO, RON! I WILL NOT GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU. I'M HAPPY YOU FINALLY REALIZED I'M A GIRL, BUT I'M GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE."

"Oh come on, Hermione, you just said that to get rid of Neville," Harry could not believe Ron had just said that.

_Oh this is going to be bad._

_I hope Hermione really gives it to him._

_Little vindictive don't you think._

_Yes. He deserves it._

Harry agreed with her, but this was still going to be painful to watch.

"OH I DID DID I? SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW," Hermione stopped screaming and picked up her large book. Ginny and Harry were surprised. They had expected more. Then Hermione hit Ron with the book. Ron fell onto the couch dazed and Hermione stomped up to the girls' dormitory, book firmly clutched to her chest. Harry suspected she was crying.

_Fun while it lasted, time to pick up the pieces now. You take Ron, I'll talk to Hermione._

Ginny disappeared up the stairs after the angry Hermione. Harry sat down gingerly on the couch besides a shocked Ron who had his head in his hand and was muttering something.

"Hermione has a date?" was what Harry barely heard. Then Ron said something else a bit louder, "How am I going to get a date with my robes?"

Harry suppressed a snicker. Ron's robes were really awful. "Err…You could use mine."

Ron's hands face fell from his face, "What?"

"I…er…got some different ones and I don't need the green ones," explained Harry.

"I don't need your robes," Ron's tone was defeated, but still quite firm.

"I know you don't need them, but if you would rather wear lace…" Harry let the statement hang.

Ron's face changed from red to green as he considered wearing his maroon, lacy robes. The green would be a huge contrast to his red hair, but the robes did not have lace. Ron's pride warred with itself before he said, "Thanks."

Normally the holidays at Hogwarts were quite and few people stayed. These holidays were the exact opposite. The castle seemed to positively bustle with activity and Harry had never seen so many people in the halls. Harry was actually looking forward to the Ball; he thought Ginny was going to look fantastic in her dress.

Unfortunately, Ron did not share Harry's view. He had not been able to find a date, but that had probably been from a lack of trying. He had spent most of his time trying to figure out who Hermione's date was. So far his efforts had proved futile; however, he had found out that Cedric was going with Cho Chang and Fleur was going out with Roger Davies. The only champion's date he did not know was Viktor Krum's. He had spent almost an entire day telling Harry how strange it was that Krum was finding it so hard to find a date since he was a famous quidditch star.

……………………………….

Dumbledore watched as he champions led their dates into the Great Hall. His twinkling eyes swept over each pair and he chuckled as he noticed the look the youngest male Weasley was giving Miss Granger. When Ron turned and walked away from Krum and Hermione Dumbledore noticed that his robes were too short for him and that green clashed horribly with his red hair. _Strange_, he noted, _I will have to ask Molly about those robes sometime_.

Percy Weasley's arrival had been unexpected and Crouch was supposedly sick. Dumbledore sighed; Crouch had never missed a day of work in his life. This was just another strange occurrence. He was worried about things. His sources informed him that Voldemort had left Albania sometime between June and July. He was not sure that the Death Eaters at the World Cup were connected, but it was a large coincidence. Then Harry's name had been put in the Goblet of Fire. He considered briefly that he should tell Harry about the prophecy, but dismissed the idea. Harry was still so young.

He turned his eyes back to Harry and Ginny. Their robes were fantastic and he could not help but notice that they were both wearing Gryffindor colors. Dumbledore had been to many dances and balls in his long life and the quality and elegance of the robes were among the finest he had ever seen. It appeared Harry was making good use out of his inheritance. The robes had to have cost a fortune. _I wonder how Harry convinced Miss Weasley and Molly to allow him to spend that much. _

As he watched Harry and Ginny dance he felt some of the worry he had been feeling lift, if temporarily. He doubted that anyone else in the Great Hall could see it, but around the couple was a faint aura. It took a great deal of power to be able to see auras, but it took a great deal more power to actually create a visible one. Smiling, Dumbledore reflected that love truly was more powerful than hate. He sighed, it was going to be difficult keeping the two apart this summer, but it would only be for a few weeks – the bare minimum needed to recharge the wards around Privet Drive.

Despite the unpleasant nature of the Dursleys, the protection the wards provided could prove to be a great asset to Harry should things go wrong. Other wards could be broken or bypassed, but the blood wards around Privet Drive simply did not allow that. They protected Harry from nearly all physical harm. Dumbledore was ashamed to admit it, but those wards were probably the only reason Harry had not been physically abused.

He was not looking forward to the inevitable confrontation at the end of the year. Sirius' return would add a further complication to the whole affair. In his last letter Sirius had said that he wanted to have a very serious discussion about Harry and strangely enough Ginny. He was very curious as to how Sirius had found out about Ginny and if Sirius was maintained his average traveling speed he would be near Hogwarts very soon, probably before the second task. Dumbledore chuckled; it was truly amazing how fast a lovable stray (once properly clean) could travel.


	9. GOF Part V

_Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1_

Chapter 9: Goblet of Fire, Part V

As they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry pulled Ginny into a dark alcove and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he spoke softly, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Yes, but you can tell me again." Harry started to open his mouth when Ginny closed it with a kiss; Harry did not protest. In the distance footsteps could be heard.

Harry groaned and said, "Next time, we go to the Manor." Ginny stifled a giggle by burying he face into Harry's chest and waited for the intruders to pass them by.

"Hermoninny," came a gruff, but recognizable Bulgarian voice, "I vad a vonderful time. I vould like to see you again," although it was a statement it carried an implied question.

Hermione's answering voice was timid, but did hold the tenor of excitement, "I would like that too Viktor." Harry and Ginny tensed when they heard the unmistakable sound of a kiss. They remained quiet and hidden until Hermione and Krum passed them and even then did not dare to speak.

_I'm so happy for Hermione! _Crowed Ginny in his head.

_Err…I doubt Ron is going to feel the same way. You saw how he looked when he saw her this evening._

_I don't think we should tell him about the kiss._

_You think…_

_Don't get smart with me Mr. Potter. _The voice was firm, but was interlaced with a seductive tone. Harry did not know how she managed to sound both stern and seductive, but he really did not care and leaned in for another kiss.

By the time they exited the alcove and made their way to the tower it was so late that they met no one else in the hallways and corridors. They did not expect anyone to be in the common room, but they were wrong.

When the portrait swung open to admit them, their ears were assaulted by an extremely irate and offended voice, "WHAT RON? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST VIKTOR? AT LEAST HE WORKED UP THE COURAGE TO ASK ME OUT!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHO ASKED WHO OUT," yelled a furious Ron at a red faced Hermione. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S ONLY USING YOU TO GET TO HARRY."

"HOW DARE YOU! VIKTOR WOULD NEVER DO THAT. BESIDES I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HARRY," Hermione stopped to take a breath before continuing in a lower volume, "Unlike some people, who betray him because of jealousy and insecurity."

Harry and Ginny made identical gasps of horror. They both knew Hermione had gone too far. Everyone knew that Ron was jealous and insecure, including Ron, but throwing it in his face was only aimed to hurt. Ron looked like he was going to explode.

A loud a crack caused all four individuals in the common room to become distracted. An ink well that someone had left on one of the tables had exploded and several other objects were shaking slightly. They all recognized the signs of accidental magic.

To everyone's surprise though, Ron took a deep breath, hung his head and simply walked up the stairs and to the boys' dormitory. Hermione's face was red now from shame rather than anger and when she realized that Harry and Ginny were watching she quickly hid her face in her hands and followed Ron's example.

The next day Ron and Hermione did not speak once. While the situation slowly improved by the start of classes, they were still not speaking normally and were overly polite with each other. Many of the conversations that the four had had no interaction between the two best friends, questions and comments were directed only at Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny, I don't think I told you, but your dress was lovely," said Hermione as they walked to breakfast.

"Thank you," Ginny answered and Ron shot her and Harry a questioning glance and seemed to consider whether to weigh in on a conversation started by Hermione.

"It was a nice dress," three heads turned toward Ron surprised, "Where did you get it from?"

"Um…well," Ginny glanced at Harry before continuing, "from Harry." Ron frowned, but did not immediately say anything.

Harry, hoping to prevent another episode of jealously from Ron, added quickly, "I didn't buy it though." Ron seemed mollified by the answer, but this time Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"If you didn't buy it, where did you get it from?" she asked.

Harry sputtered for a moment and knew that he would have to come clean or tell a very convincing lie. He looked around, making sure they were unobserved and whispered, "Potter Manor."

Seeing that Hermione was about to launch into a tidal wave of questions, Harry dragged them into an unoccupied classroom. Harry was surprised that Hermione managed to restrain herself until the door was closed, "Potter Manor?" Although Ron did not say anything, his expression clearly said that he also wanted to know what Potter Manor was.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began, "It is my family's estate. The dress robes came from there."

"But how did you get them?" pressed Hermione, "and where is it? And when did you find out about it? How come you didn't tell us?" Hermione realized she was overloading Harry with questions and stopped, "Sorry, how did you get the robes?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, unsure about how he was going to answer. He did not want to tell her about being an animagus, but he was not sure how to answer without doing so.

Luckily, Ginny was able to come up with a solution, "Bonny picked them out and tailored them." Harry was impressed that Ginny had managed to tell Hermione the truth, but not reveal anything. However, his admiration quickly turned into trepidation; while they had avoided revealing they were animagi, he was going to have to tell Hermione that Bonny was a house elf.

"Who's Bonny?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She's a house elf," gulped Harry.

Predictably, Hermione did not take the news well. Her eyes widened and she frowned, "You own a house elf?" There was definitely an edge to her voice.

Ginny sidestepped to stand behind Harry. _Thanks Ginny._

_Well, they are your house elves._

_They're yours too!_

_Yes, but I didn't think we were telling them that we're married._

_Er…_

Ginny's voice turned humorous, _Just think of it as me…um…guarding your back._

_Yeah, only Hermione is in front of me…_

"Are you going to answer me?" Harry momentarily marveled at how much like McGonagall Hermione looked right now.

"Er…yes…well actually…you see…Bonny…er…there are four," the last words came out as a whisper. Harry tried to retreat inward expecting Hermione's explosion, while Ron, who was standing behind Hermione, looked like he was struggling between sympathy for Harry's plot and laughter.

"YOU OWN FOUR HOUSE ELVES? You're going to give them cloths, right?"

"Well…ummm…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it until now," Harry truthfully answered.

"Where's the Manor?" asked Ron, asking a question for the first time. Harry was incredibly grateful at the slight change of topic. In front of him, Hermione struggled between anger and curiosity.

Harry frowned at the question though; he did not know exactly where the Manor was. "I think it is somewhere in Scotland."

"It's close to Hogsmeade," interjected Ginny.

_How do you know that?_

_Daniel mentioned it…at some point I think._

_I can't believe you actually paid attention. _

_Neither can I._

Ron nodded and then irritation passed over his face, "Why didn't you tell me and Hermione?" It was the first time since the Yule Ball that Ron had acknowledged Hermione's existence, much less said her name.

Harry realized that he did owe them an apology and silently promised to tell them about being an animagus soon, "I'm sorry, but it just…well I don't know exactly, but Dumbledore said I couldn't stay there so I figured it didn't matter. I was going to invite you when he allowed me to visit," answered Harry.

_You're getting better at those half-truths._

_It's your influence._ Ginny responded by stealthily pinching his rear, making him jump slightly.

"Oh, okay. When do you think we can see it?" asked Ron. Harry was surprised Ron was taking the news that Harry owned a Manor so well.

"Maybe we can convince Dumbledore to let us go during a Hogsmeade weekend – the next one is only a couple of weeks away. If not, maybe during the summer."

"I can't believe you own a Manor!" said Ron enthusiastically, "Do you know if it has enough space for us to play quidditch?"

Typical Ron, thought Harry smiling, "Yeah, it does. There's a pitch on the grounds." Ron's face broke into a huge grin.

"Brilliant. I can't wait to go."

Seeing that Hermione felt left out of the excitement Harry said, "It's also supposed to have a library." Hermione's disposition brightened a little at the thought of a yet unexplored library.

"Hungry?" asked Ginny. Ron didn't have to answer and Harry nodded and moved to leave.

As they exited the room they heard Hermione mutter under her breath, "Four house elves…"

………………………………

The next two weeks rapidly flew by. After the discussion about the Manor, Hermione and Ron were once again speaking, if a little strained, and Ron had informed them that when he had left the ball early he had accidentally overheard Hagrid telling Madam Maxime about being a half-giant.

"So, I didn't hear who Hagrid's mother was – there was this irritating beetle, a real ugly thing, that was buzzing around – I just can't believe Hagrid's half-giant. I mean I always thought he was nice enough and just got in the way of a bad engorgement charm or something," said Ron finishing his story.

"I figured as much…" thoughtfully whispered Hermione, "But it's not like it matters."

Ron's eyes managed to narrow and widen at the same time his nose crinkled, "Are you nuts, Hermione? Giants are blood thirsty. They were responsible for like half of the muggle deaths during the war! It's a very big deal; people aren't going to like this."

Hermione huffed, "That's just wizard bigotry. Everyone knows Hagrid – he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Rolling his eyes Ron said, "People aren't going to care when they hear he's a half-giant though." It was one of the few times that Hermione was proven wrong. The same day the _Daily Prophet _came out with an article by Rita Skeeter revealing Hagrid's background and his strange affinity to "monsters." Hagrid had not been seen for the rest of the week and would not answer the door when they knocked.

Harry was walking besides them as the headed toward Hogsmeade, but Hermione and Ron had stopped to argue. He was wondering how he was going to get them walking again when Ginny came up behind them and, putting a hand on each of their backs, pushed them forward. They did not even notice as they began walking, arguing all the way.

True to his word, Harry had asked Dumbledore if they could go to the Manor, but, as expected, Dumbledore had said it would have been too difficult to arrange. They slowly made their way to the Three Broomsticks. When they entered the pub they were shocked to see Rita Skeeter sitting at one of the tables talking to a group of Slytherins. Rita's head turned when they entered and a large, fake smile appeared on her face.

"Harry! How good to see you again," she moved to come toward him – quills at the ready.

"Don't bother. I'm not going to help you ruin anybody else's life." Harry turned his back and sat at the nearest table. Ron and Ginny looked a little mutinous, but followed his example. Hermione, however, remained standing.

Rita turned her attention to Hermione, "So, how about you? Hermione, right? I hear your going out with Viktor Krum – did you get tired of Harry? What do you think about being taught by a half-giant?"

Hermione's expression reminded Harry of when she had hit Malfoy. Ron must have agreed because he said, "Oh no. She's going to hit her!"

"You nasty, putrid, evil woman," Hermione began. "You shouldn't have written that about Hagrid – he's the gentlest person we all know. Why don't you just go – you disgust me." Hermione swiftly turned and walked back out. The three of them exchanged a look and then set off after her.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" called Ron as they ran after her.

She stopped and waited for them, "HURRY UP! I'm not going to let Hagrid hide just because of that that thing!" No one said another word as they practically ran back to Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut. When they finally arrived at Hagrid's door, Hermione began banging on it with force and yelling, "Hagrid! Open up! I'm not going to allow you to hide! We don't care what that Skeeter cow wrote. I said open…"

Hermione's yelling was cut off by the sudden opening of the door and Hermione stepped back in shock at not Hagrid's, but Dumbledore's appearance. "Hello, Miss Granger. Why don't you four come in? I'll get you some tea."

Dumbledore stepped aside to allow the four entrance and quickly prepared tea for them with a wave his wand. "See Hagrid, these four are examples of what I've been trying to tell you."

Hagrid looked up, but still voiced doubt, "But all those letters. They called me…" he choked out.

"Oh, Hagrid," exhaled Dumbledore, "You are never going to get universal approval. Just look at me. Not a week goes by that I don't get accused of being insane or crazy. Or look at my dear brother Alberforth – he refused to be embarrassed or intimidated when they accused him of performing improper charms on a goat." Dumbeldore's gaze turned a little inward as if in remembrance, "But then I think he _was_ guilty."

Hagrid's huge eyes turned away from Dumbledore and looked at the four of them lined on his couch. "Did you mean what you said out there?" They all nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry – I've been behavin' foolish." Dumbledore smiled and patted him on the back and then made an excuse about having to get back up to the school. As he left he gave them a small nod and left. "Me dad would be ashamed of me behavin' like this. Have I ever shown you a picture of him?" Hagrid did not wait for an answer and handed them a photograph, "Here he is."

That night Harry was under the invisibility cloak, making his way to the prefects' bathroom. During the discussion with Hagrid, he had been asked how he was coming with the golden egg. Harry realized with a start that he had forgotten all about the egg. Although he told Hagrid he was almost done figuring out the clue, he had confessed to the others immediately after they left. Harry had wanted to flame directly to the bathroom, but found the egg too large and rounded for his talons. So now he found himself walking with the egg in one hand and the map in the other.

He stood a moment in front of the barmy statue trying to remember the password Cedric had told him. "Pine fresh." He entered the bathroom and was amazed. The bathroom was huge and the tub was nearly the size of a swimming pool. There were numerous taps along the edge of the tub, which he could only assume were for different bathing salts. Sure enough when he began testing them he found several different scents and bubbles spewing forth.

When the large tub was filled, Harry stripped and slid in with the egg. Looking around to make sure he was alone and feeling more than a little foolish he opened the egg. The unearthly awful scream immediately began echoing across the bathroom. He slammed the egg close and cursed and wondered what Cedric had meant by take a bath with it.

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice, "Put it under the water."

Harry turned around quicker than he thought was possible. Floating just out of reach was Moaning Myrtle. "Myrtle!" Harry exclaimed. "How long have you…I mean what are you doing here?"

Myrtle smiled shyly and her cheeks became more silver in what Harry assumed was a ghostly blush. "I sometimes come here and watch the prefects." Seeing Harry's horrified expression she continued in an almost delightful tone, "Don't worry, Harry, I didn't see anything, but the summer has been good to you." Her eyes traveled along his torso, the only thing visible above the bubbles.

Harry blushed. It was true he had filled out during the summer. Exploring the Manor in his animagus forms had been extremely good workouts. "How do you know I should put it under the water?" asked Harry, ignoring Myrtle's praise.

Her smile lost its shyness, "That's what he did. He was here a long time. By the time he figured it out all the bubbles were gone."

_Poor Cedric_, Harry thought and then made to follow Myrtle's advice. An hour later he had heard the entire song and was dressed.

He was walking absentmindedly down the stairs wondering what he would miss the most was when his improved night vision caught something. It was only for a moment, but he thought he saw the flash of silver. Harry brought the map up to his face and examined it and had to stifle a gasp of surprise: Mr. Crouch was labeled on the map and not far from the bottom of the staircase. He watched the dot quickly enter an office and began wondering around it.

So immersed in watching the map Harry did not notice where he was and felt his foot sink into one of the trick staircases. Flinging his arms out to stop himself from falling, he released the egg and map. The map floated down noiselessly and landed face down. The egg, however, not only fell down the remaining stairs its crashes echoing, but also flipped open at the bottom and began screaming.

Harry was just about to _accio_ the egg and parchment when Filch and Mrs. Norris appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Filch quickly closed the egg and began yelling at an un-present Peeves. So far he had ignored the map in his excitement at the possibility of having Peeves expelled, but Harry new that would not last long and Mrs. Norris was sniffing curiously – obviously smelling the bathing salts. She had made it to the edge of his robes when she froze and then turned and ran as fast as Harry had ever seen the horrid cat run. Harry wished he could laugh. He and Ginny had finally figured that somehow Mrs. Norris could somehow smell the scent of a panther…she was quite afraid of panthers.

Filch had just spotted the map on the floor and Harry was wondering how things could possibly get worse when things got much worse: Snape walked around the corner.

"Filch," he sneered, "I need your help. Someone has broken into my office."

"But Professor, Peeves, he's been stealing. Look," Filch proudly displayed the golden egg.

For the first time, Snape looked around taking into account the scene. His eyes traveled from the egg to the old piece of parchment on the floor. His sneer became more pronounced, "Potter."

"Professor?" asked bewildered Filch.

"Potter. That's his egg and that has got to be…" Snape was bending down toward the parchment.

"Snape," growled Moody, somehow approaching without anyone hearing him. Professor Snape stood up straight and wheeled around to face Moody.

Moody's electric-blue eye surveyed the scene and for a moment he looked shocked as he took in the bizarre scene. "What do we have here? If that is Potter's egg then you had better give it to me. I'll make sure he gets it." Harry frantically pointed to the map on the floor. "Ah, I can always use a spare bit of parchment," Moody said and then summoned it. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry did not so much as breath during the heated exchange between Snape and Moody. After Moody practically sent Snape away Filch slunk away, horribly disappointed that he was not going to get the chance to expel Peeves.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not a problem, Potter. What were you doing out past curfew?" asked Moody. Harry motioned toward the egg. "Ahh, yes. Well here it is. I suggest you don't drop it again. Makes an awful racket." Harry stared wide-eyed at Moody; Moody had made a joke. The gnarled professor did not notice Harry's stare though as he was examining the piece of old parchment, "Merlin's beard! Where did you get this?"

"Er…well…" Harry managed to get out, desperately not wanting to tell on Fred and George.

Moody seeing his discomfort gave a horrible smile and waved him off, "That's alright, Potter. My something like this must be incredibly helpful." It was not a question; Moody looked up at Harry, "Potter, do you mind if I borrow this?" Harry nodded; he did not dare say no, besides he figured he owed Moody this much.

Moody turned to leave when Harry realized he was still stuck, "Professor!" Moody turned and with a low chuckle he helped Harry out of the trick step. As Moody walked away Harry noticed that a small piece of silver fabric was sticking out of his pocket. Harry smiled; it did not surprise him at all that Moody had an invisibility cloak.

……………………………………

Hermione slowly closed the large book. She was stunned; she had focused her research on life debts and similar bonds, but the more she thought about it the more a soul bond made since – it explained everything about Harry and Ginny's behavior. Yet, there was still a problem with that conclusion. Soul bonds were not supposed to simply come into existence like she suspected the bond between Harry and Ginny did, but were supposed to develop overtime nor was a soul bond even supposed to be possible between two so young. It was true soul mates always shared a type of bond, but it could not intensify and create a true soul bond until after the souls had become acquainted. Hermione decided to watch them carefully to confirm her suspicions of a soul bond (impossible or not). If they were bonded like that, it would be obvious to a suspecting observer.

………………………………..

The next few weeks Ron, Hermione, and Ginny helped Harry every free moment he had trying to find a way for him to breathe underwater. So far they had discovered none. They all were becoming frustrated. That night found them once again in the common room searching through several large aquatic books.

Harry slammed his book shut and said loudly, "How am I supposed to breathe underwater? Were never going to find anything!"

Across the room Neville's head shot up. He walked over to the four of them, "Hey, Harry," he said timidly. Neville had never been good group situations and he appeared shocked at his own daring, "I heard you…umm…need to breathe underwater." Harry nodded, trying to figure out where Neville was going. "How long do you need to breathe underwater?"

Harry gave Neville a searching look. _Could he really know how?_

_Can't hurt to answer. Neville is not as stupid as Snape makes out._

_Really? Never would have guessed that – No one's as stupid as Snape says. But I agree with what you're getting at. _

Harry doubled the time the song had said and told Neville, who smiled, "You could use gillyweed!" Neville said excitedly and proud that he could make a contribution.

"Gillyweed?" asked Hermione. She looked intensely uncomfortable that Neville knew something she did not.

"Yeah, it was in this book Professor Moody gave me. It allows you to breathe underwater," Neville blushed as he answered Hermione probably because he was still embarrassed from asking her out to the ball.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver Neville," thanked Harry. Harry smiled at Neville realizing that the boy in front of him was a better friend than he thought. "Take a seat, Neville. Where do you think we can get some?"

A week later the five had made no progress as to where to acquire gillyweed and Harry was getting nervous. Breakfast that day had also turned into a rather embarrassing and awful affair. _The Daily Prophet_ had brought another article from Rita Skeeter.

Ron had warned Hermione that Rita was probably going to get back at her, but she had been unconcerned. In some strange twist of fate Ron had actually got the paper before Hermione and was reading as fast as he could. He turned to Hermione and asked, "So, Hermione, why does Rita keep saying that you're Harry's girlfriend?"

Hermione actually blushed, "It's my fault. It was a little bit after the tournament was announced and I was talking with a few girls about whether Harry had entered himself and I said something like 'If Harry entered himself then I'm Harry's girlfriend!' Rita only heard the last part. Now what is she saying?"

Ron nodded and returned to the paper, ignoring Hermione's question. By the time he reached the end he was very red and angry. He practically threw the paper at Hermione and said, "That bitch." It was a mad scramble for the paper.

_Harry Potter: Wearing his Heart on his Sleeve_

_This reporter is sorry to report that Harry Potter's longtime girlfriend, Hermione Granger (see previous story), has broken up with him to go out with another Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion and Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Evidently, the fame seeking Granger decided that the unsuspecting Krum was a better avenue for fame. How Ms. Granger managed to seduce the young Mr. Krum is unknown, but several of Ms. Granger's classmates report that she would be quite able to brew a love potion. _

_Harry Potter has turned to his longtime friend Ginevra Weasley in his pain. He is rarely seen out of her company and attended the Yule Ball with her. Ms. Weasley, a plain looking girl, is the daughter of Mr. Author Weasley and Molly Weasley. As is well known, the Weasleys are very poor and this reporter along with many Hogwarts students fear that Ms. Weasley's interest in Mr. Potter may be simply monetary. Indeed, even according to her own brother, Randy Weasley, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are 'nothing more than good friends with no romantic interest' before Ms. Granger began expressing interest in Mr. Krum. According to one respected student, "Potter should beware; the Weasley girl is just out to get knocked-up and then force Potter to marry her." We can only hope that the hero of the wizarding world will guard his heart carefully and not make any other foolish romantic decisions._

Hermione was muttering under her breath about getting back at the "Skeeter cow" and Ron was pacing angrily. Harry's heart had fallen into his stomach as he read the article. Only Ginny seemed to find it amusing, although she did not voice this aloud.

_Harry, what do you think? Am I trying to trick you into marrying me? _Her voice was full of mirth and Harry could not help but give a little smile. Her amusement was infectious.

_Hmmm…I think I had better watch myself. Wouldn't want to have to marry young…oh wait a minute. What was your name again? I think they have it wrong in this article – isn't it supposed to be Mrs. Potter?_

_You know, I think you might be right Mr. Potter. _

They both burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer. Ron looked appalled, but Hermione looked on with interest, her mind kicking into overdrive remembering as many facts out of _Bonds for the Bound _as she could. Reading the article one more time, she wondered what could be so funny and then she read the quote and remembered what the book had said about soul bonds.

………………………………..

Strangely, there was little fallout from Rita's article. This was not to do for lack of trying on Malfoy's part. He had insulted, made lewd comments, and generally been his evil self. Although Ron had to be forcibly restrained several times, the others found it rather easy to not respond poorly to Malfoy. Hermione usually alluded to Malfoy's experience as a ferret, which he was still mortified about. Malfoy had tried to provoke Harry and Ginny with lewd comments about their relationship, but his attempt backfired miserably by Ginny's simple retort of "Jealous?" Malfoy had stopped after that.

After not obtaining the response he wanted, Malfoy switched to insulting Hagrid. After two weeks of pranks, which progressively got worse and had culminated with the transformation of Malfoy into a large, white ferret, Malfoy had ceased his criticism of Hagrid. While Harry and Ginny had done most of the pranking, they were still in awe at Fred and George for the last prank.

The only serious problem that had resulted from the article was the hate mail Hermione was receiving. She had stopped opening it all together now after several letters had arrived with various nasty substance and curses.

……………………………………..

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius Black, accused murderer and escaped convict. Almost a year and a half had past since his escape and he had gained much of his weight back, although he still had a worried and haggard look about him. His eyes were the key – Azkaban had given them a haunted look.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. The discussion was going to be tense and he knew it.

Sirius nodded in acknowledgement and then asked, "What news have you heard?"

"Ah, straight to he point?" Dumbledore jovially stalled, "Not much. I'm not sure if that is good or bad. What little news I have obtained is that Voldemort has left Albania, there has been a murder on the grounds of his father's home, and, as you know, Death Eater activity at the World Cup. Those are the things I know." Dumbledore twirled his beard absently, "I suspect more. Bertha Jerkins disappeared sometime ago in Albania – shortly before Voldemort left Albania. I fear the worse has befallen her. As tragic as her death is the knowledge she had is terrifying if Voldemort was able to glean any from her." Sirius straightened; he remembered Bertha from school, but did not know what she had done with herself afterwards.

"She worked for Barty Crouch and had knowledge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She is the only connection between Voldemort and Harry's unexpected entrance into the tournament. I know this is flimsy evidence and alone I would not be overly concerned, but Harry's dreams give the evidence added weight."

"Is that why you brought Moody on?" asked Sirius gravely.

"Partly. I was worried before I even heard from Harry this summer. Dark creatures have also been stirring. The dementors in particular seem to be restless," Dumbledore shuddered slightly and Sirius paled at his own memories, but as much as he hated dementors he was shocked by Dumbledore's response to them: he had never seen Dumbledore shudder. "Foul creatures. The Ministry refused to listen when I approached Fudge about it." Sighing sadly he continued, "I convinced Alastor to teach after I noticed the dementors; I want the students to be prepared for anything and he is the only one I know…and trust that has the skill to prepare them."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, if his mantra of 'Constant Vigilance' doesn't wake them up nothing will." His own memories of Moody yelling that phrase at him over and over brought a smile to his face, but it quickly left. "I've notice it too. They do seem more restless. I've encountered too many dark creatures on my travels – nothing major, red kappas and the sort – something has them stirred up and then I heard of Harry's dream and the World Cup of course."

"Too many coincidences," voiced Dumbledore and Sirius again nodded, "And Harry I fear will be his target again. Harry represents his downfall and is a beacon of hope to the rest of the wizarding world. He will want to extinguish that hope."

Sirius' frown deepened, "How could Voldemort come back though? Harry destroyed the Sorcerers Stone."

"I'm afraid there are ways," Dumbledore said repeating what he told Harry, "Dark ways. Too many. Too many I'm afraid for any of us to try and forestall all of them and I daresay Voldemort's knowledge of necromancy is greater than my own."

"How do we protect Harry?"

Now the conversation was going to get difficult thought Dumbledore. "During the school year Harry is safe here. However, during the summer he is safest at the Dursleys; the blood wards I erected there are strong enough to keep him safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

The expression on Sirius' face told Dumbledore he did not approve, "Albus, you have to know how awful the Dursleys are – they are poor excuses for human beings. Wards or no wards Harry should not stay with them." Sirius' words were calm, but Dumbledore knew that the man meant them. It was a testament to Sirius' feelings for Harry that he had remained calm.

"Yes, the Dursleys are rather awful, but they are his only family and the protection they provide is…"

"THEY REMIND ME OF MY PARENTS! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" screamed Sirius and then visibly tried to regain his composure. "The only difference between the two is that the Dursleys are muggles," he seethed.

Dumbledore tried not to show his shock. Sirius never mentioned his parents and his comparison of them to the Dursleys was apt, but there was still no avoiding it, "Harry still must return to them," he held up his hand to forestall an immediate interruption, "but only for a little while. Two maybe three weeks at the most. I want to make sure that should the worse happen he has at least one safe place to fall back to. Once the wards are restored he may leave – we just have to decide where. If Voldemort does succeed in his quest then it is critical Harry is protected. I have thought about Potter Manor – especially since Harry discovered he owned it – but it is far too vulnerable," Dumbledore said.

"True, the Manor is not the safest place, but…I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but what about Grimmauld Place – it's technically mine and very well protected already," Sirius' eyes suddenly narrowed "Wait! What do you mean Harry discovered it?"

Shifting uneasily in his chair Dumbledore explained, "I was going to inform him when he was old enough, but the bonding changed all that. How the goblins discovered the bonding I'm still not quite sure…"

Sirius was confused, "Bonding?"

Dumbledore coughed, "Yes. Harry is soul bonded with Ginny Weasley or I suppose it is Ginny Potter now." Dumbledore barely stopped himself in time from chuckling at Sirius' shocked expression. "I'm not sure how it happened. It should not have been possible to have happened to ones so young and so quickly. As far as I've been able to determine, they bonded on Platform 9 3/4 Harry's first year. Very few people know about it. Arthur and Molly of course know and Minerva. They've taken it fairly well, but I think Molly is becoming more concerned now that hey are older and have become more…um…passionate. And from Miss Granger's parcel she received over the break I would say she either knows or suspects." Dumbledore steepled his hands, "Oh, and the goblins of course."

"Married? Harry's married?" Sirius muttered. "How? I mean it…it's impossible."

"I don't know. I was astonished when I discovered it. I thought the poor boy was going crazy during his first year because he was talking to himself – it turned out that he was talking to young Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled at himself. It had been a huge relief that Harry was not crazy.

"Well that explains the couch!" Sirius exclaimed remembering the compromising situation he had found the two teenagers in. The laughter he felt bubbling faded and he felt the blood drain from his face and he looked pleadingly at Albus Dumbledore, "Please, tell me you have given Harry the Talk." His only answer was the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes.

………………………………….

Harry had just finished breakfast and stood when an owl swooped by and dropped a letter addressed to him. He recognized the handwriting immediately, Sirius. Once he was sure no one would be able to read the letter over his shoulder, he tore it open. It was surprisingly short.

_Harry,_

_Next Hogsmeade weekend meet me behind Zonko's. Make sure you bring your other half._

_-Snuffles_

"Err…Ginny?"

Ginny turned away from her discussion with Hermione and Harry handed her the letter. Her eyebrows shot up.

_How did he find out?_

_Well there was the couch…maybe he just wants to meet you? I mean he is my godfather._

_I think he knows._

_How? I mean the only person who could have told him is…Dumbledore._

_There's your how. _The concern in Ginny's tone increased, _Hermione's suspicious…again. _

_What do you mean?_

_She's been fishing,_ Ginny responded to Harry's confusion, _I mean she's been dropping hints and comments hoping I accidentally say something. _

_Oh. I don't suppose there is a way to distract her._

_I doubt it. From some of the things she's been saying in just the past couple of days, I think she's almost convinced herself and you know how Hermione gets._

Harry groaned. _If she knows…do you think she's told Ron?_

_Of course not – especially after his recent behavior. But we are going to have to talk to her soon…_Ginny let the statement hang and they both considered the possibilities.

_Your right. _Harry knew Hermione too well. Whenever Hermione discovered a piece of new information that she had spent ages researching she was always bursting to tell. As Harry and Ginny obviously already knew, it left only Ron for Hermione to tell. Harry shuddered to think about Ron's reaction. He had only got used to the idea of Harry and Ginny being boyfriend and girlfriend. Harry almost felt sorry for Ron.

Hermione pretended not to notice the silent conversation taking place between her two best friends (Ron was currently downgraded to friend since his behavior over Christmas). While they continued walking and Ginny had a letter in front of her, their facial expressions revealed all Hermione needed to know and what she had suspected since the World Cup.

The fact that Harry and Ginny could communicate mentally meant that their bond was incredibly strong. The book had said that bonding often resulted in an increase in power. Hermione did not understand how, but it seemed the sum of two souls' power was greater than the two souls' power independently. She had been wracking her mind for instances of increased power and only one clear instance had come to mind: when Ron had tried to punch Harry. Ron had said that his hand had hit an invisible barrier. Everyone had thought Ron had just punched a wall or tree in frustration and was embarrassed…now Hermione was not so sure. The thought of that incident, however, did not help her concentration as it made her even more irritated with Ron. She hated the thought that he had tried to harm Harry.

Hermione huffed, no longer paying attention to Harry and Ginny. She had her own letter to consider. She had thought that she would find an excuse not to go, but now she realized she could do a lot worse…like Ron. Besides Ron had not so much as apologized or even said a kind word toward her and _he_, unlike Ron, had asked her out.

………………………………….

The Hogsmeade weekend also happened to be the Valentine's Day weekend; it gave Harry and Ginny an excuse to go to Hogsmeade alone. When they reached Hogsmeade they quickly made their way to behind Zonko's. Sirius was not there. The both looked around, peering into the brush intently. A crackling of the underbrush announced a large black dog's arrival long before they could see him.

"Hey Snuffles," greeted Harry. The dog wagged its tail and gave a low woof. After circling the two of them and sniffing them repeatedly, Sirius took hold of the hem of Harry's robes and pulled. They got the message and followed him back into the brush and up a trail into the mountainous terrain around Hogsmeade.

Sirius led them into a cave and transformed. He gave them a smile as he looked them up and down. "It's good to see you, Harry." His eyes moved from Harry to Ginny, "And you must be Ginny or should I say Mrs. Potter?" Sirius' wicked smile told them he was enjoying making them feel uncomfortable. Summoning strength he did not know he had Harry only moved closer Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.

Sirius frowned, "I was hoping to have a lot more fun with that. I imagine you know what Dumbledore told me. Now, I want to hear if from you." The story that they told Sirius was nearly a complete one – they left out becoming animagi and visiting Potter Manor, but told him everything else.

Sirius was quite for the entire story, mostly out of amazement and then he issued a bark-like laugh. "Harry, my boy, how on earth are you still alive? She's got six brothers for Merlin's sake." Harry sighed and told Sirius about Ron. "But that still leaves five," pointed out a rather jovial Sirius.

This time it was Ginny who laughed, "Harry doesn't have anything to worry about. I can handle Bill and Charlie. Percy doesn't seem to care and the twins already like you Harry. Did you know that Ron actually went to them for help to break us apart. From what I heard they just laughed at him." Harry smiled relieved; he had always gotten along well with the twins and it meant a lot to him that they approved.

He looked at them strangely for a moment and then asked, "Is there anything else?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before shaking their heads no. Sirius did not looked convinced and leaned toward them and sniffed just like he had as snuffles. "It is the strangest thing, but well you two smell like cats. No not cats, but that is the closest thing to it." He smiled again and Harry was struck by how similar the smile was to the one worn by Fred and George when they were planning something.

_He smells us?_

_Just like Mrs. Norris and I bet McGonagall. _

_Shall we show him then?_

If Dumbledore had not warned him to watch for it he would have missed the silent communication between the two of them. When the couple turned back to face him they began to morph. He laughed for the first time in a very long time as he looked at the two panthers in front of him. "Nice hair, Harry!" He did not know why, but he found the idea that Harry's unruly hair was a distinctive part of his animagus form hilarious. The panther directly in front of him growled while the other panther purred loudly in amusement and then placed her head under Harry's.

The two panthers were soon faced with a black dog who bounded toward them. The three large animals played for a few minutes.

Sirius was now sitting down and laughing happily, "I haven't done that since…" his voice trailed off and Harry guessed he was thinking back to his nighttime adventures with the other Marauders. "Well, at least that's one mystery solved. I'm impressed – you two managed to keep it from Dumbledore. That's not an easy thing to do – trust me I know. Although, you should know I think he suspects something."

"Probably McGonagall – we think she can smell us too," responded Harry with Ginny nodding her agreement. "How was your journey here?"

Harry could not help but notice that Sirius was looking much better than the last time he saw him.

"Not bad actually. You would be surprised what you can get as a lovable stray," he flashed a wicked, mischievous smile again, "So I was able to travel fairly quickly. Food could have been better, but it was an improvement over Azkaban," Sirius' eyes momentarily clouded at the memory, "I must say the lunch I had with Dumbledore was fantastic though – nothing like Hogwarts food."

Harry smiled and agreed wholeheartedly; the only food he had eaten that could compare was Mrs. Weasley's. Sirius told them of several of his adventures on the road and a couple of near misses when the Ministry got too close. When he had finished telling them about his journey the conversation turned more serious.

For nearly an hour they discussed the tournament and Voldemort. The conversation revealed little new knowledge. Sirius recommended that Harry just concentrate on ensuring getting past whatever obstacles the two remaining tasks provided. He had no real advice on gillyweed other than they could possibly order it, but it was a fairly rare plant and may take weeks to arrive. Sirius stopped talking for a moment and then said, "But, I bet old Snape has some in his private stores. It would probably be in his office."

Harry sighed loudly, "After Crouch searched it I bet it will be locked tight."

Sirius rounded on him, "Crouch search his office? How do you know?" Harry quickly told of his late night adventure with the golden egg and the prefects' bathroom. "Strange, very strange and you said that Crouch is supposed to be sick?"

"Yeah, Percy told us at the ball."

"Well, it doesn't tell us anything other than that Crouch is worried too. Strange though that he's pretending to be sick though and you said he sacked his house elf at the World Cup?" Sirius shrugged; he would have to talk to Dumbledore about it later.

Sirius seemed to notice the hour for the first time and fidgeted uncomfortably, "Is it true that you two…umm…hear what is said to the other one? I'm not sure that's right, but Dumbledore wasn't very specific."

Ginny answered, "It is kinda like I hear what is told to Harry, but it's different – we usually have to intentionally pay attention for that, but unless we're distracted or trying not to we pretty much know what each of us is thinking."

Frowning, Sirius nodded, "Okay. Ginny could you step out for a minute and…er…not pay attention. I've got something I would like to talk to Harry about in private." Ginny smiled and made to leave.

"It doesn't really matter Sirius," said Harry, "she's going to know what we talked about anyway." Sirius' looked horrified and then embarrassed.

_Oh Harry…he's going to give you The Talk!_

_The Talk? What do you mean…oh. _Harry turned red and Ginny left the cave.

"Alright Harry," said Sirius pausing to collect himself. He opened his mouth again to speak and stopped, obviously flustered, and produced a metal flask. Taking a swallow from it he tossed it to Harry who smelled the now open container. Firewhiskey. Harry took a small swig and almost choked. Sirius chuckled, but still looked nervous. "Okay, how to start this? I can't believe I'm the one having to give this talk to you. Okay…well, Harry, when a man and a woman love each other they want to…err…express themselves…" Sirius paused again searching for words, "physically you see." Sirius looked at Harry and the pleading in his eyes was unmistakable: Please say you understand. Harry nodded.

"Ah. Good. This is all understandable, but you have to be careful and you want to wait until you are older and more responsible." Sirius eyes seemed to loose focus as he continued talking, "Let me tell you – do you ever have to be careful though; I can't tell you how many times girls got the wrong…err…well the point is you need to be sure. The act of making love is special and," Sirius blushed deeply before he continued, "and should probably wait until after marriage…"

Harry snickered.

"What?" asked a flustered Sirius.

Striving to keep his embarrassment under control, Harry spoke, "You do realize that I am married."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You aren't making this easy." Harry snickered again and Sirius glared. The glare turned to resignation though, "Fine. I suppose most of the Talk doesn't really apply to you, but you still need to be careful. Take precautions. There are several spells and potions…"

Harry walked out of the cave in a daze. After an initially rough start, Sirius had turned out to be a veritable wealth of information about sex. After Sirius had realized that Harry did not need to worry about relationship problems (his exact wording was "Since your stuck with her…"), he had moved into contraception spells and potions and most embarrassing to Harry, the mechanics. He had never thought about it in such detail and having it described and explained in precise, miniscule detail by someone, who obviously had had much experience, was overwhelming.

………………………

Harry was pacing back and forth. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were dejectedly flipping through books trying to find an alternative to gillyweed as it had proved difficult to acquire. Ever since Neville had suggested the gillyweed he had begun spending more and more time with them. While Neville was still reserved he was slowly opening up. Harry was surprised that Ron and Hermione were helping him though or at least helping him in the same room. Shortly after the Valentine's day weekend they had stopped talking to each other.

Ron refused to discuss the topic entirely, but Ginny had dragged out what happened from Hermione. She had gone into Hogsmeade with Viktor Krum. Harry had tried briefly to get his two friends to make up, but quickly lost patience as he was too busy trying to find where to obtain gillyweed.

Finally, Harry, in frustration, yelled, "Where am I supposed to get gillyweed?"

There was a crack and then a high pitched voice, "Mr. Harry Potter sir needs gillyweed?"

Harry jumped in shock and then turned to face the voice, "Dobby?"

"Is you needing gillyweed?" Dobby asked, his bat eyes twitching in anticipation.

"Err…yes."

Dobby practically jumped when he answered, "That is no problem. Dobby will find gillyweed." The house elf disappeared, leaving a stunned room.

………………………………….

Harry and the other three champions stood at the edge of the lake. Each of them bore a face of concentration. Harry was doing his best not to become angry. He knew exactly where Ginny was and was not pleased. The only thing that had stopped him from yelling at Dumbledore was that the old man had actually come to both of them the evening before and told them both what was going to happen.

Even though he had agreed to it, he did not like it. He could still feel Ginny, but it was far too close to how she felt when Tom Riddle had tried to possess her. Harry did not know how to describe it; it was like she was there, but not there. Fidgeting, Harry looked at the stands and Dumbledore eager to get the task over with.

When Bagman announced the start of the task, Harry wasted no time. In a flash he had put the gillyweed in his mouth and had dove into the water. Kicking as fast as he could and not even bothering to look around, Harry swam down into the depths of the lake towards the captives, homing in on Ginny's location.

Harry pulled out the knife he had brought with him and swam to Ginny. She was tied to the statue between Hermione and Cho. Her red hair was gently floating in the water and she was deathly pale. Her appearance made Harry shiver in remembrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Cutting her bonds, Harry caught her before she fell. Gently caressing her face he then lowered her to the lake's bottom and looked around wondering where the other champions were. Cedric soon appeared to Harry's relief and admonished him to leave gesturing wildly that Krum and Fleur would be there soon.

When Krum finally appeared as a half-transformed shark and had problems cutting Hermione's bonds with his teeth Harry almost panicked imagining the shark teeth tearing into Hermione. Harry let him borrow the knife and Krum nodded his thanks before swimming off.

Harry half paced, half swam back and forth waiting for Fleur. After what seemed forever he drew his wand and forced the merpeople away and freed Fleur's sister. Grabbing both Gabrielle and Ginny he kicked off from the lakebed and swam as fast as he could to the surface. Just as he began to see the sunlight filtering through the surface of the water Harry felt the gillyweed start to wear off. Putting on one last burst of speed he broke through the surface and coughed out the water. Taking several grateful gulps of air, he turned to look at the girls in his arms.

Both were waking. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She quickly began treading water. When she saw Gabrielle still in his arms, who had upon waking latched on to him, Ginny's smile got wider, "Found another woman have you?" she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hah, you know no one could replace you…not that I'd ever want to face your bat bogey hex. Now give me a hand here" Ginny laughed at him as he struggled to keep himself and Gabrielle above water. She moved over closer and helped Harry swim back to shore. As they approached the shoreline he could clearly make out Fleur running back and forth her hair flying crying out for Gabrielle. Fleur met them in knee deep water and took Gabrielle into her arms. Once they had stepped onto the beach and Madam Pomfrey had taken Gabrielle, Fleur turned toward them. She hugged Ginny and gave her two quick kiss as the cheeks and then did the same to Harry. She was in such a hurry to get back to Gabrielle thought that she didn't even notice that one of the kisses ended up on Harry's lips.

Harry blinked and then looked at Ginny. She was laughing at the expression on his face. He quickly joined her and he put an arm around her shoulders and made their way to Madam Pomfrey to warm up.

_A/N: As promised the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews! _

_Next chapter: The third task, deciding where Harry goes for the summer, and Hermione's confrontation with Harry and Ginny. I'm looking forward to finishing GOF as OOTP will be more original and will veer further away from the original plotline. _


	10. GOF Part VI

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1. _

Chapter 10: Goblet of Fire, Part VI

Harry woke with a start. He rolled over onto his side, trying to fall back asleep. It was no use; the day had simply been too eventful he supposed. Harry frowned. The day had been eventful with the sudden appearance of Crouch and then his disappearing act, but he did not know why it was keeping him up. Giving up, Harry threw back the covers from the bed and slid his feet to the floor. He walked to the window and opened the shutters, hoping the cool air would relieve him of what ever was keeping him awake. The cool air felt good on his skin and he rubbed his temples realizing for the first time that he had a headache.

Suddenly, Harry's world erupted painfully. His hands shot up, knocking a solitary beetle far from the window, and moved to his scar without thinking and his eyes closed as he fought the pain.

Ginny's eyes flew open: Harry was in pain. She transformed and flamed to his side without thinking. She arrived just in time to catch him as he fell to the floor. Harry thrashed about in pain, but when she hugged him close he stopped and slumped into her arms unconscious. Leaning back, she took his heavy body onto her own and maneuvered him onto the bed.

Her hand ran through his already mussed hair. She was not sure if she was trying to comfort him or herself. They stayed like that for nearly ten minutes before Ginny gently shook him awake, "Harry, wake up." She did the best she could to control her shaking voice.

She continued shaking Harry until his eyes fluttered open. "Gin, Ginny?" His eyes locked on hers and she could feel the nausea and fear that was flowing through him, "He's got a spy here! I think Crouch is dead…and I saw Wormtail…"

Ginny waited until Harry had calmed down before she said anything other than comforting words. The other boys in the dormitory were still asleep, Ginny briefly wondered how any of them could sleep between the symphony of snores coming from Ron and Neville.

_Harry, come on. You need to tell Dumbledore what you saw_. Harry sighed and he stood, Ginny by his side. They made their way quietly out of the dormitory and then through the common room. Their way to the headmaster's office was briefly interrupted by Mrs. Norris, but it only took a look from Ginny for the cat to slink off.

……………………………………..

Dumbledore frowned. The conversation that he had just finished with Harry had been disturbing. For lack of better words, Harry had had another vision. It confirmed his worse fears. First, the connection between Harry and Voldemort was growing stronger; Dumbledore felt a shiver go down his spine at what Voldemort might do with that connection should he become aware of it.

Then there was the other aspect of his vision: there was a spy at Hogwarts. Dumbledore mentally reviewed the list of possible spies and gave up. He was confident of the professors, but here were numerous students who could be helping Voldemort and then there were the guests.

He turned his mind away from the spy and back toward what Voldemort was planning. Harry's vision had confirmed that Voldemort was planning something and that it involved Barty Crouch's mysterious disappearance and even more mysterious reappearance. Picking up his wand, he jabbed the pensive, which now contained his memories of Barty Crouch. There were numerous reasons why Voldemort would want Crouch dead; Vengeance topped the list, but if what Harry had said was true about Crouch's rant then there was far more to it. Dumbeldore was tempted to dismiss what Crouch had said in his delirium, but his behavior of late had been decidedly odd. Dumbledore wished he knew what mistake Crouch had been trying to confess – whatever it had been it had cost him his life.

Standing up and turning to face the fireplace, Dumbledore opened a pot on near the hearth and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Dumbledore looked down at the powder and considered; he would talk to Alastor first then he would have to inform Sirius of the latest as he had promised. After throwing the powder into the fire, he put his head into the flames and called out, "Alastor!"

………………………………………..

The next day Harry received a letter from Sirius berating him for walking alone with Krum. The chastisement did not end there though. Hagrid also had the same advice, although in his case Harry suspected that it had more to do with Madam Maxime than Krum.

When Harry had told Hermione and Ron about the incident they had both reacted differently. Hermione had been concerned more with Crouch and his strange words. On the other hand, Ron had expressed more interest in why Krum had wanted to talk with Harry. He had not been pleased when Harry told him that Krum had essentially asked for permission to date Hermione. Ron had remained deathly quiet after that wondering why Krum had asked Harry's permission of all people.

Harry had been shocked too and had asked Krum the same thing. Krum's answer had shocked him then embarrassed him and finally he had felt shame. Krum had told him that Hermione considered him the brother she never had. While Harry had been pleased by the comment, it had made him feel terribly guilty about not telling Hermione anything about the two most important things that had happened to him: Ginny and becoming an animagus.

Hermione had only blushed when Harry had revealed that Krum had asked his permission; although, later she did ask if he had given it.

To everyone's surprise the only thing that had come out of the Krum issue was a great deal of silence from both Ron and Hermione. Along with Harry and Ginny, they had both rose to the challenge of preparing Harry for the third task. Hermione had drawn up a list of spells that would be useful in getting through the maze. Along with the list of spells, she had also created a training schedule that had the four of them spending all of their free time training or researching new spells or creatures that could be expected to be found in the maze. Indeed, it seemed the only time they were not all together was at night.

For the stunning and impedimenta spells they had even enlisted Neville's help as Ron had grown quite tired of being stunned. Hermione had refused to be cursed at all after seeing Ron miss the carefully arranged pillows the first few times and while Ginny had no objection to being a practice dummy, Harry had noticed that every time he had stunned her he had felt woozy himself.

As the date of the task drew nearer, Harry noticed the other champions were becoming more and more nervous. He, however, felt far less nervous about this task since he could not be any worse than what had been guarding the Sorcerers Stone – at least in this task help would be close at hand.

The only thing that was making him nervous was that for the past week his scar had started to hurt during the nights. Harry thought it was strange that his scar only hurt at night. He was starting to have trouble sleeping. In the past week, he had only slept for the full night and that had ended badly when Ron had found him and Ginny curled up on the common room's couch.

………………………………

It had finally come: The twenty-fourth of June and the third task. The dim light of dusk did not bother Harry and he looked up into the hills surrounding the pitch. On top of the closest hill he could just make out a black dog. He smiled. It made him feel better knowing Sirius was watching over the task.

_He's not the only one watching,_ Ginny sent. She was incredibly nervous; Harry's scar hurting could not be a good thing, they had told Dumbledore, but he had only nodded his head and told them that he thought Voldemort was indeed active and stronger.

Harry smiled at Ginny's concern. He presence in his mind reminded him of his first year when Ginny practically had attended classes with him. Professor Moody gave him a nod and then started to walk around the edge of the maze. Harry turned his attention back to Bagman in time to hear him announce that he and Cedric would be the first into the maze. Harry pulled his wand out and waited for Bagman to start the task.

Bagman, in his overly loud voice, announced the start of the task. Harry and Cedric entered the maze. Cedric immediately muttered "lumos." Harry quickly looked the other way. Unlike Cedric, he had no problem with the dim light thanks to his cat like eyesight. When they reached the first fork he turned to Cedric and said, "I'll take the left." Cedric nodded and sped down the right path.

Harry was incredibly surprised that he had not run into any obstacle so far and thought it unusual. A soft golden glow in front of him was his first obstacle. He looked at the shimmering something in front of him and considered what to do with it. It was not solid, so he doubt any of his banishing or bombardment curses would work against it. He briefly considered using his animagus form to simply flame past the obstacle, but dismissed the idea. It was simply too much like cheating…that and Moody and his magical eye might see.

He took a step forward and suddenly found he was upside down…or the world was. Not knowing what else to do and already having checked with Ginny, who was just as confused as he was, he closed his eyes and took another step silently praying that he would not fall down into the sky. The world righted itself immediately.

_Strange,_ Harry thought

_Keep moving Harry! _Ginny ordered him, her competitive spirit emerging.

One humongous blast-ended skewrt and a sphinx later, Harry felt like he was getting closer and closer to the center of the maze. Eve nfor his eyes it was getting darker. He truend abruptly when he heard a woman's scream and then saw red sparks in the sky; Fleur was out.

_Did you see what happened?_ He asked Ginny.

_No, Dumbledore's charmed the top of the maze so that we can only see your position._

Pushing Fleur out of his mind, Harry continued, now jogging down the path. He stopped suddenly when he heard Cedric's alarmed voice, "Hey! What are you…"

Cedric's voice was cut off by a thick Bulgarian accented voice, "Crucio!" The air was soon filled with Cedric's screams.

No longer caring about winning the tournament, Harry turned toward the hedge and yelled, "INCENDIO." The hedge burst into flame and was quickly burnt through. Harry pushed his way through the hedge the now small flames not bothering him in the least.

The sight that greeted him was not pleasant; Krum had his wand on Cedric and a vacant expression. Harry did not have to think when he raised his own wand a sent a stunning spell at him. Krum went down and Harry rushed to Cedric's side.

Harry helped Cedric stand back up, not releasing him until the older boy had recovered from the painful curse. "Why'd he do it?" asked Harry not really expecting an answer though. "I can't believe he would want to win so badly."

"Thanks, Harry. Me either. An unforgivable no less," said Cedric with a look of disgust as he took Krum's wand and sent up red sparks. "I guess we keep going?" Harry nodded and again they took different paths in the darkness.

Harry turned what he hoped to be the final corner in the maze and froze. Before him was the Tri-Wizard Cup and a large spider that Cedric was barely keeping at bay, he watched the spider advance toward Cedric and realized he had to do something.

Harry launched several stupefy spells at the spider, but to no effect other than distracting the spider. Cedric slumped against one the hedges trying to catch his breath. Harry shot an impedimenta curse slowing down the spider almost imperceptibly. In a flash the spider had him dangling upside down. He noticed out of the corner of his eye several streams of red lights that could only be Cedric's own attempt to help him.

Ginny was becoming increasingly frantic at Harry's situation. If she had not been sitting in the stands she probably would have already flamed to his side. She let out a large sigh of relief when Harry sent an _expelliarmus _at the spider forcing it to release him.

Cedric yelled at Harry, "Harry! Stunners on three! One, two, three..."

"STUPEFY" roared two voices; the spells hit the spider at the same time and it fell with a heavy thud unconscious.

_You are NEVER going to compete in one of these things again,_ announced an extremely relieved Ginny.

Harry looked down at his right ankle, it was broken. He had not noticed it when he fell because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Looking toward the cup, he realized that he could never beat Cedric to it, _but then_, he thought, _I never wanted to be in this stupid tournament anyway._

"Go ahead Cedric – you take it." Cedric smiled at him and took a few steps toward the cup and stopped.

Harry finally managed to stand unsteadily as he watched Cedric struggle with his desire to grab the cup. "Go ahead Cedric, take it. You deserve it," he said with a smile.

Cedric looked at him incredulously, "No. You could have taken the cup if you hadn't helped me."

Harry shook his head and thought 'and people think I have a nobility complex,' "Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same?" He knew Cedric would have helped him if the situations had been reversed.

"No, Harry it's just not right."

"Will you just take the cup," yelled Harry.

Instead of his resolve crumbling, Cedric seemed to solidify his decision, "No, I'm not going to take it."

"Fine," said Harry exasperated, "We'll both take it. That way it will still be a Hogwarts victory." Cedric smiled and helped Harry over to the cup.

When their hands touched the edge of the cup Harry felt the same sensation he had felt when he had touched a portkey over the summer.

Harry collapsed onto Cedric, his ankle giving out. Cedric helped him stand on his own and then they looked around, "Is this a part of the task?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know." Harry was worried; he looked around. They were in a graveyard and the landscape no longer looked anything he had seen surrounding Hogwarts.

"Wands out?" Harry nodded agreeing with Cedric and peered into the darkness again.

Harry's scar veritably exploded and a high voice said, "Kill the spare."

Without thinking and acting with catlike reflexes Harry threw himself at Cedric forcing him to the ground. A sickening green light flew overhead. Harry twisted around in time to see a red light coming at him; he raised his wand and said, "Protego," hoping the shield spell worked. The spell hit the invisible barrier and rebounded at the caster, who Harry heard utter a curse.

Harry stumbled over a fallen limb and fell to the ground. He turned his head and saw another red light fly overhead and hit Cedric in the chest. Trying to stand and face his opponent, Harry saw for the first time who was firing the spells: Wormtail.

His head and reflexes were already clouded from his broken ankle and the pain in his scar, but even then he almost brought the shield up in time. Wormtail sent another stunning spell at him, the strongest the man could muster, and Harry felt unconsciousness take him.

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny was beyond frantic and was quickly becoming hysterical. She was just about to transform when she felt the stunner hit Harry. Ginny collapsed unconscious.

Harry woke groggily to a sharp pain in his arm. Wormtail was collecting his blood. Harry tried to shrink away, but found that he was tied securely to a gravestone. Wormtail was muttering something about "blood from your enemy" as he moved over to the largest cauldron Harry had ever seen. He had just passed a black bundle of cloth on the side when the high pitched voice, Harry now associated with Voldemort, issued from its depths, "NO! Wait. Do you not feel it? The blood it is poison – use the other one's blood you fool."

Harry turned his head and saw that Cedric too was tied to a gravestone, his eyes wide in fear. Wormtail moved to Cedric, discarding Harry's blood, and began perform the same task on Cedric who struggled, but could not stop him. The two boys watched in horror as Wormtail continued the ceremony. When Wormtail placed the bundle of rags into the cauldron Harry could not help but think 'Let it drown, please if there's a god let it drown.' To his side Cedric was thinking along similar lines as he watched.

Smoke and mist rose from the cauldron and then as they cleared a tall form could be made out.

"Robe me." Harry closed his eyes and felt pure terror course through him; Voldemort had a body. He did not see Voldemort press his finger against Wormtail's skin and cause the dark mark to turn red.

Ignoring Wormtail's obvious pain Voldemort turned and faced the two boys. "What do we have here? I suppose it turned out to be a good thing that Wormtail is such a bad aim," he said addressing Cedric. A cruel smile played at his snakelike face, "I no longer have any need of you."

Cedric jutted his chin out in defiance. He knew the creature before him had to be You Know Who and he refused to cower; his death would be soon. Without turning his head, Cedric said, "Good luck, Harry."

For some reason this last act of defiance seem to enrage Voldemort and he immediately cast the Avada Kedavra curse. Cedric's body slumped against the tombstone and the ropes holding him in place.

Voldemort turned to Harry just as cracks announced the arrival of many black robed individuals. Voldemort let his returning Death Eaters grovel before him before he focused back on Harry.

_Ginny,_ Harry sent his thoughts still in a haze. He received no response, which caused his head to clear despite the pain. Focusing on her, Harry found she was unconscious. He was about to try and wake her when Voldemort interrupted him.

"And here he is…the boy you all believed had been my downfall…" hissed Voldemort. "I admit I had hoped to use your blood for my resurrection and remove that annoying blood protection you have, but do not worry," his voice had taken on a murderous tone, "there are other ways. Not that I will need them now." Voldemort raised his wand, "Crucio!"

The pain was unbearable. Every part of his body was crying out. When the curse was finally lifted Harry hung limply in the ropes binding him. "Untie him Wormtail. And give him back his wand."

Harry found himself facing the cruciatus curse again and then the imperious. To Voldemort's dismay and anger he threw of the latter. Just as Voldemort cast another "crucio" he jumped to the side and heard the curse hit a Death Eater who had foolishly stood behind him. Voldemort did not seem to mind; he even laughed, but turned his attention back to Harry. Harry tried to transform, but found it impossible. His entire body was aching from the cruciatus curse, his broken ankle, and his scar. He was simply too tired and exhausted. His lack of concentration had given Voldemort the advantage; his exhausted body no longer moving as quickly.

"Tiring of our duel already? No, we aren't done yet," Voldemort mocked and cast a cutting spell, "diffindo." Harry felt the spell rip across his chest leaving a flowing warmth. Before he could fully recover Voldemort had cast another cutting curse, but Harry reacted this time yelling, "PROTEGO." The spell bounced off his shield and impacted a Death Eater in the mask, which the curse cut through.

"Well, well, well. So the child has learned something," Voldemort began speaking again. From his tone Harry knew the next curse would be the Killing Curse. "No matter, come let us finish this. Watch Harry Potter die," Voldemort raised his wand and Harry brought his up as well determined to die as defiant as Cedric had.

The voices of Voldemort and Harry rang out; one yelling "Avada Kedavra" and the other "Expelliarmus." The spells connected and brother wands fought each other for dominance.

The pair was lifted moving to the right; the Death Eaters moved within them calling out for instructions. Harry concentrated on pushing the bead of light toward Voldemort's wand. Harry felt his heart lift and a renewed determination when he heard Fawkes' song despite the blood loss. Finally the bead connected with Voldemort's vibrating wand.

The first person to emerge from Voldemort's wand was an image of Cedric. As soon as he plopped to the ground he picked himself up and looked at Harry and smiled. "You're doing good. Hold on a little bit longer."

An old man was next to emerge, followed by a woman who had to be Bertha Jerkins. Then to Harry's hope and fear his parents. They all offered same encouragement. "Remember Harry, the cup is to your left. You must get to the cup while we distract him," his father told him.

"Harry, we love you," His mother called, "It's almost time now. Get ready."

Harry nodded then realized something, "Wait," he said turning his head to Cedric, "What about your body?"

Cedric bowed his head sadly, "Don't worry about my body. It would only get you killed." He raised his head and looked Harry in the eyes, "Tell my parents I died well."

Harry broke the connection and dove left. He was still too far from the cup. "ACCIO CUP" he yelled. As the cup soared to him, Harry turned and grabbed Cedric's wrist. Harry closed his eyes as he felt himself jerk forward and heard a loud crack. Cedric's body followed, gravestone and all.

…………………………..

The pitch was in an uproar. Dumbledore had done a complicated wave of his wand and the hedges had disappeared revealing the two missing teenagers. Dumbledore stood looking at the spot where his students should have been for several minutes and felt his heart started to fall into his stomach; he had failed.

The uproar in the stands was slowly turning into a chaos as the time passed and the professors did nothing. No one knew if this was part of the task or not. Hermione was looking down at the pitch in horror. She took a step back and fell over something; luckily, Ron caught her. "Hermione, are you…Ginny!" Hermione looked to where Ron was staring. Ginny was lying unconscious. "How long has she been like that?" asked Ron.

Hermione did not know, but bent down with her wand out, "Ennervate." Ginny's eyes flew open and she went from a prone position to running toward the pitch in one movement. Ron and Hermione turned and followed. Their speed increased when they saw two figures in the middle of the pitch. One lay in a puddle of red and the other was bound to something.

Dumbledore was the first to reach the two boys. He healed the gash on Harry's chest knowing that his healing skills were no match for Madam Pomfrey's, but that stopping the bleeding was crucial even if it left a scar. He turned to inspect Cedric and paled; Cedric Diggory was dead.

Someone pushed past him, nearly knocking him over and Dumbledore turned to see Ginny now cradling Harry in her arms. He raised his wand, about to conjure a stretcher for Harry, when two figures caught his attention; Amos Diggory and his wife were coming. He had to deal with them first and told the approaching Professor Moody to stand guard.

In the confusion Professor Moody had managed to hobble his way to the center of the maze and to where Harry and Ginny were. He ignored the shell-shocked Ron and Hermione and grabbed an unsuspecting Ginny by the shoulders, "Out of the girl," he grunted and practically threw her aside.

Ginny landed hard on the green turf and turned angrily to face her abuser. When she saw Moody moving to pick up Harry with a grim smile on his face she raised her hand, wand forgotten, and yelled "STUPEFY." The curse hit Moody squarely in the chest and the man flew twenty feet before coming to a rest. All eyes immediately turned toward the commotion.

Dumbledore scanned the scene. There was Ginny standing protectively over Harry, now with her wand in her hand, and twenty-five feet away was his Defense professor. Ginny's eyes told the professor all he needed to know about what she thought Moody had tried to do. Dumbledore paled under his beard when he began to put it together: A spy at Hogwarts, someone who would not be suspected, the disturbance at Moody's home, Barty Crouch's delirium, the dismissal of Winky, and the Dark Mark at the World Cup.

He wasted no time. Cedric's body had already been covered and removed and he conjured a stretcher for Harry and, Dumbledore sincerely hoped, a fake Moody. He took a set of keys from Moody and handed them to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, Check the trunk in his office." The Deputy Headmistress left without saying a word and Dumbledore led the rest back to the castle leaving crowd control to the remaining professors. They were joined by a black dog before they entered Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey began treating Harry before he was even in the Hospital Wing. By the time they had entered the hospital wing she had forced down a blood replenishing potion and was about to give him a dreamless sleep draught, but was stopped by Dumbledore. She tried to stop Dumbledore from asking questions saying her patient needed rest, but Dumbledore assured her it was of the utmost importance. Ron and Hermione had been ordered back to the tower, but Ginny remained much to Ron's chagrin and Hermione's growing understanding. By the time Harry finished his tale Professor McGonagall had returned with an unconscious Moody. Harry stared between the two Moodys and then looked at Professor Dumbledore silently asking what was going on.

"I think that the answer to your question will reveal itself shortly," Dumbledore replied cryptically. Within a few minutes the closest Moody began to change his hair becoming shorter and darker, the blue eye popped out along with the wooden leg, and then his features. "May I present Barty Crouch, Jr."

"Severus, I believe you have some veritasurem. It would be invaluable. Minerva, would you please go down to the kitchens and bring up the house elf named Winky. If you can't find her then ask for Dobby. He will help you." For the next thirty minutes they listened in shock to the imposter's story.

The next week was one of the hardest in Harry's life. Minister of Magic Fudge had come by and deposited his winnings, but had stalwartly refused to believe that Lord Voldemort had returned even when Snape had shown him the Dark Mark on his arm. Harry had been flabbergasted that the man refused to believe not only his word, but also that of Professor Dumbledore and the testimony of Crouch. He learned later that Crouch had been kissed by a dementor before giving any official testimony.

It was only a couple of days before the end of term feast when again Dumbledore requested that Harry repeat his story; this time in front of a larger audience. Mrs. Weasley had remained the entire week; insisting she was not going to leave until Harry could leave the hospital wing so she was now there waiting. Professors Snape and McGonagall were present again along with Hagrid. Sirius also remained and, like Mrs. Weasley, had spent most of his time in the hospital wing as a dog – much to the annoyance of both Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley. This time Ron and Hermione were allowed to attend as they, or rather Ron steadfastly refused to leave when the adults entered the hospital wing since Ginny had been allowed to stay last time. No one seemed to want to expend the effort to throw him out. No one took any notice that Ginny was sitting beside Harry.

So, once again, Harry went through his experience in as much detail as he could muster. When it was all over Harry sighed and awaited the inevitable questions. "Voldemort," several of those present flinched at the name, "said that your blood was poison?" queried Dumbledore. Harry nodded and the old professor seemed to contemplate the point before launching into further questions.

Forty-five minutes later Dumbledore brought the discussion to a close and turned to Snape, "You know what I must ask you to do?" Snape sneered his acknowledgement. "Very well, but before you go I think that another of our party should reveal himself. Sirius, if you would."

Sirius plodded forward to the congregated wizards and witches and transformed. Mrs. Weasley let loose a startled scream, Madam Pomfrey took several steps back, Hagrid clenched his fists, and Snape intensified his already present sneer. "Ah, yes. For those that do not know, Sirius Black is innocent of all charges," Dumbledore explained briefly outlining the events of Harry's third year. When he asked Sirius and Snape to shake hands Harry was sure one of them was going to have an aneurism. Still the two men shook hands and Snape quickly left.

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, Fudge's behavior is unfortunate, but not wholly unexpected. I have to ask you if Arthur is willing to contact people within the Ministry and find some we can trust."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "He'll do it. We've known what Fudge is for a long time. Don't worry – Arthur knows many good people there." Mrs. Weasley gave her children and Harry quick hugs and started to leave.

"Sirius, go to Remus' and start getting the old crowd back together." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry, but you will have to return to the Dursleys' for a little while."

Sirius began protesting and Mrs. Weasley, who had only made it to the hospital wings' doors stopped and rushed back into the fray. McGonagall pursed her lips, but remained silent.

"Albus, you can't be serious!" said Mrs. Weasley and Sirius at the same time. Harry even thought he heard Professor McGonagall mumble, "Worst sort of muggles."

Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet, "I understand, but the wards around Privet Drive are among the strongest I have ever created and now more than ever Harry must be kept safe. I assure you that he will only be there for the least amount of time possible. It should only be three weeks at the most – a month at the outside. Harry watched in disappointment as Sirius and Mrs. Weasley deflated at Dumbledore's refusal.

Ginny, seeing the adults surrender, made her own demand, "Fine. If you are going to send Harry to live with those poor excuses for muggles then I'm going with him." Off to the side Ron made a strangled cry and then yelped as Hermione smashed his foot.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes had gone wide when her daughter had made that pronouncement. There was no way she was going to allow her daughter, who would soon be entering the dangerous age of fourteen, to stay with a hormonal teenage boy…no matter the circumstances, "No! I can't allow…" Mrs. Weasley's words fumbled as she searched for reasoning that would be acceptable. She briefly considered how to describe such a situation as improper even though the pair was married.

"I'm afraid your mother is correct; you cannot stay with Harry," interrupted Dumbledore. Molly Weasley sighed in relief; for a moment she had begun to doubt herself.

"But I stayed with him after my first year!" protested Ginny, which elicited another cry from Ron and a jab from Hermione.

"Your presence would make it easier for Lord Voldemort to find Privet Drive. It is simply a danger that cannot be allowed. That danger did not exist then." Dumbledore frowned; Ginny was looking mutinous and was giving her mother and Dumbledore dirty looks.

"Is there some other way? It's like sending him to prison," Sirius spoke again. Harry could tell by his tone that the fight was over, but he was not pleased in the least.

_Ginny…_

_I know, _Ginny's tone reflected his own frustration and anger and, strangely for Ginny, resignation. However, when she next spoke Harry knew that it had not been resignation or any other form of surrender, _Same plan as last summer?_

…………………………………

Hermione paced the common room floor and glared at the clock again, willing time to speed up. Harry had one more night in the hospital wing. She was going to confront him and Ginny, but wanted to do it in the dead of night so that they could not be overheard – for whatever reason they wanted to keep their bonding secret. Besides she was almost certain now that an illegal animagus had been eavesdropping during the past year.

She was sure Ginny would be with Harry. It was a quarter past one and Ginny was not in her bed and as far as Hermione was concerned that only left one place that Ginny would be. She looked up at the clock again, 1:20, and sighed; she had promised herself that she would wait until 1:30 before making her way through the dark hallways and corridors to the hospital wing. She looked at the clock again, "Close enough," she said and walked quietly out of the common room.

Pausing outside the hospital wing's door, Hermione took a deep breath and once again mentally went through how she wanted the conversation to go. The door made a minute creak when she opened it and then she made sure to hold the handle down and slowly release it as she closed the door. When she turned two pairs of eyes were looking at her from the furthest bed. Ginny was sitting up on her elbow with one arm draped over Harry. Harry had only raised his head.

As Hermione walked closer she noticed that both Harry's and Ginny's eyes were red and she wondered if they had been discussing what had happened at the graveyard. She had tried the other day to get Harry to talk about how he was feeling about seeing Cedric die, but she did not get far. Ginny had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had subtly, but forcibly steered the conversation away from the topic. If she had not read about the bond between the two, Hermione probably would have pressed the issue.

"Harry? Ginny?" Hermione whispered.

"We're awake, Hermione," the voice was Harry's and it was wary.

"Hi," Hermione did not know why but she was now feeling very uncertain and wondered for the first time how they would take to her researching them and their relationship. "I, I wanted to talk to you two."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow, "Now?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to press on, "Well I figured it be better to do it without anyone overhearing." Both Harry and Ginny looked nervous now, "I've been…um…noticing things about how you interact with each other. Truth be told I thought I started noticing things just before the start of our third year, but then events distracted me. Then I remembered my…umm…" Hermione searched for a more neutral word than 'suspicions,' "thoughts on what was going on between the two of you and I ordered a book." At this point Hermione revealed the large book from behind her back and put it on the bed so they could see the title.

Harry sighed and then said, "What did you learn from that book?" Hermione could not glean anything from his tone as it seemed to be a mix of emotions ranging from anger to shame.

The question put Hermione on firmer ground though and she began to reveal what she had researched, "As you can guess, I suspected a bond, but at first I thought it was due to the life debt incurred in the Chamber of Secrets. I started there, but nothing seemed to add up. A life debt, even one that went both ways, did not explain the things I had observed: your strange ability to apparate, which then seemed to disappear; the ability to talk with only your minds; increased magical power; and the closeness you share." Hermione took a breath and waited for an interruption that did not come, "So I continued reading and I found only one bond that fits – a soul bond." Still Harry and Ginny said nothing and Hermione was becoming frustrated with their silence. "Well?"

Instead of answering verbally they only nodded. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. She wanted answers, but the two people in front of her were not giving them willingly. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione launched into her questions, "You two realize that you're married?" again the irritating nods. "I know I read that bonded pairs dislike discussing it, but this is ridiculous! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Hush, Hermione! You're going to wake Madam Pomfrey," Harry stated, surprised at his own calm demeanor. "To tell you the truth, I, we, don't know why. It's just intensely uncomfortable. I know the books describe certain results of the bonding, but beyond that – the actual experience – it's indescribable."

"How do you know what the books say?" Hermione asked.

"We have a book – we got it before the start of third year," answered Ginny.

"Oh really? That's great! Do you think I can borrow it?" Hermione stopped momentarily realizing she was gushing, "Who else knows? I know Ron doesn't."

"Of course Ron doesn't know. Merlin! You saw how he acted when he thought Ginny was my girlfriend…much less my wife," Harry felt a strange, but pleasurable shiver run up his spine. He could count the number of times he had verbally said that Ginny was his wife on his hand. "Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know. I think Professor McGongall knows too and Sirius found out."

"Why haven't you told me? I can understand not telling Ron or the rest of your brothers, but…"

"Hermione," interrupted Ginny, "You can't tell anyone," it almost came out as a beg, but then Ginny said, "please." Harry marveled at how such a pleasant word could be changed into an order.

Hermione looked very unhappy, but nodded her consent.

…………………………….

Harry shifted nervously and tried to get into a carriage as quickly as possible while Ginny sent glares at the students who dared to stare at him. Rumors of what had happen during the third task had spread like wildfire. Dumbledore's explanation had only added fuel to those fires. Harry probably would not have even noticed that people were once again looking at him strangely, but the past week Ginny had spent much of her time preventing his slide into depression. While Harry had told Cedric's parents his last message, he had only told Ginny Cedric's last living words. They seem to give Harry both comfort and pain.

The train back to Platform 9 3/4 was uneventful until shortly before they arrived. Malfoy chose that time to make his visit, "Potter, you managed to escape this time, but your days are numbered." When no one responded Malfoy pressed on, "Don't think that your friends are safe. The mudblood will be the first off course then maybe…" Malfoy's eyes traveled to Ginny, but he never got to say anything because Ron had launched himself at him, his fist hitting Malfoy in the jaw. Malfoy staggered back and drew his wand, but suddenly went rigid as aboard and was covered in strange fungus. Fred and George stepped over Malfoy into the compartment with identical evil grins.

Ron laughed at Malfoy's plot while rubbing his injured hand. The whistle signaled their arrival and Ron and Hermione immediately began moving their luggage out. Harry waited wanting to put off going back to the Dursleys. Strangely, Fred and George waited with him and Ginny and kept looking over their shoulders. When Hermione was out of earshot their grins got bigger, "Harry," Fred said.

"Little Ginnikins," George put in before turning to Harry and ignoring the nasty look from Ginny, "we've got something to give you Harry."

"Yes, we've been developing products and its come to our attention that they might come in handy for you during your stay at less desirable locations." Fred handed over several vials of different colored liquids.

"What do they do?" asked Harry intrigued.

"You'll just have to find out," George said and then winked, "Yes, if you could _test _them we would be grateful."

"Just tell us what the reactions are, any undesirable symptoms and the like. We are hoping to add these babies to our product line if we ever get the money for a joke shop," George continued.

"You made these for Harry? What do you call them?" Ginny asked impressed by her brothers.

Fred smiled broadly, "We didn't make them specifically for Harry, but we think he might find them fun. We call them Magical Maladies."

Harry looked at the vials and considered the possibilities. He laughed knowing that whatever they did they would make Privet Drive far more interesting. "So you guys are really interested in opening a joke shop?" An idea had just occurred to Harry. The twins both replied in the affirmative. "All you need is money?" Again both twins nodded, now curious as to where Harry was going with his line of questioning. Harry turned and opened his trunk and pulled out the Tri-Wizard winnings.

_Are you sure about this Harry? _Asked Ginny, she knew he did not want it, but giving it to the twins for a joke shop risked the wrath of her mother.

_Yes. I think we are all going to need some laughs._ Harry was too busy trying to figure out how to convince the twins to take the money to pay close attention to Ginny's concerns.

"Here," said Harry holding the sack of galleons out to Fred and George, who immediately backed away hands held out.

"We can't take it Harry!" one of them said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why not? It's not like I don't have enough and I don't want it."

"Still Harry, it wouldn't be right," objected George; Fred, however, was now looking intently at the bag obviously calculating how far they could get with a thousand galleons.

"It would be more than right – use it for your joke shop. Don't think of it as charity; think of it as an…um…an investment. Besides I think with Voldemort back," the twins did not flinch but were still visibly disturbed by the name, "we are all going to need some good laughs."

He could tell the objections George had disappeared. "Thanks, Harry! You won't regret this!" As Fred and George left they put their heads together whispering intently and making wild gestures.

"Harry, I don't think you realized what you've done," said Ginny.

Harry shrugged, "Sure I do; I gave Fred and George money to start their joke shop."

"You realize your risking the Mom's wrath."

Harry paled remembering the scene just before leaving for the World Cup.

Smiling at his reaction Ginny put an arm around him and half-pushed, half-pulled Harry out of the compartment, "It's not all bad. Fred and George are now in your debt and if there is one thing I've learned growing up, it is that you want those two on your side."

_A/N: I think I like putting these A/Ns at the end so I don't give anything away about the chapter. There are quite a few things about this chapter I'm uncomfortable with. The talk with Hermione wasn't nearly as confrontational as I had planned and when I get around to editing this story it will probably become more so. This chapter also skips a lot largely due to my desire to move on so it may be one that gets flushed out more later. I also realize that Rita didn't get caught, which I was also planning on, but I don't have the motivation to write that section in – so I will probably make note of it somehow in the next chapter (I'm sure Hermione will be eager to inform everyone of her triumph). _

_Anyhow, I got the chapter out quickly so it probably has more errors than most, but I wanted to get it out as quick as I could and start on the next as I will be playing host and tour guide next week, which will dig into my writing time. I'm still planning on having the next chapter out by next Friday (not this Friday 9/9 but next) although it's possible it might be sooner. _

_I'm happy to announce that from here on out there will be original chapter titles. The working title for the next chapter is "The Wards Fail." Lots of confrontation in this chapter – Both Harry and Ginny will lose their tempers. _

_I've seen a lot of concern about Sirius…I'm not going to tell…but I've made my decision. _


	11. The Wards Fail

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

_A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I chose to split the chapter up and it early so I could get this out. I highly doubt that there will be an update on 9/23 – the 30th is far more likely. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Next chapter will have the confrontations I promised. The title I'm working with is "Hermione's Mistake." _

_As an aside – there sure are a lot of people concerned about Sirius…**if** I kill Sirius it will not be in the same manner as in OOTP – I don't see how that could work with the current plot…too many things have changed. On the other hand, something has to force Dumbledore to tell Harry the prophecy. _

_Thanks for the great reviews! They keep me motivated._

Chapter 11: The Wards Fail

Glancing around the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive, Harry let out a breath he had been holding. "I really hate this place," he said to no one but himself. His eyes traveled to the bed or rather the poor excuse for a mattress that was called a bed. A flapping noise attracted his attention and he looked around at the door – Aunt Petunia had pushed through a bowl of soup…no doubt a cold bowl of soup.

The Dursleys had not taken seeing the Weasleys well or Ginny's enthusiastic goodbye. Dudley was obviously jealous at seeing Harry snog a gorgeous redhead in public and his parents seemed to take offense that Harry had managed something that their son had not: a girlfriend. As a result, they were now pretending Harry did not exist. Harry suspected that if he had not let slip that his godfather was an escaped, convicted murderer his door would be locked from the outside instead of the inside.

Looking around once more, Harry smiled: He would never sleep here. As far as he was concerned Privet Drive was no longer his home. He transformed

"Welcome home Harry Potter," squeaked a voice Harry recognized as Ding. Flying to the center of the welcoming den, Harry transformed back into himself and smiled at the young house elf. He was surprised that Ding was the one to greet him. Normally, Corfy was the first to greet him. Of all the house elves, only Ding had been convinced not to call Harry master or Ginny mistress; although, he still insisted on calling them by their entire names name as some kind of strange compromise.

"Would you like some dinner?" Ding squeaked again happily.

Thinking about the cold soup still sitting in his room Harry responded, "Absolutely. Ding, where are the others?"

Ding answered Harry's question as he led him to the dinning room, "They are letting me do most of the work tonight!" The elf was obviously quite pleased, "They say that it is time for Ding to serve by myself," Ding hung his head a little, "Ding did not get a lot of experience being here without a master for so long."

"You're doing great Ding," assured Harry. The house elf looked up and smiled, very pleased with himself.

…………………………..

Harry stretched himself out on the giant bed in the master bedroom. The bed was comfortably cool, just the right temperature to snuggle up to someone in. Unfortunately, Ginny was still not there.

_Ginny? _

_I'll come as soon as I can – mom's driving us all crazy here and Percy is being a prick. _

_What's going on?  
_

_As far as I can figure, Dumbledore said for us to be ready to leave at a moment's notice so mom has had all of us packing and cleaning the Burrow. I'll see you when I go to bed._

_What about Percy? _Percy had always been more than a tad pompous at times, but he had to wonder what he had done to irritate Ginny.

_He came home from work today and got into a fight with mum and dad. He's taking Fudge's side! He says Voldemort hasn't returned that you and Dumbledore are both crazy._

Ginny's concentration broke when her mother began screaming for her to clean the baseboards. Why her mother wanted the Burrow to be free of all dirt, grime, and any other filth before they left was beyond Ginny, but she knew better to pick a losing fight with her mom. It was close to midnight before she trudged her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed leaving Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Once the door was closed Ginny transformed and flamed to the Manor.

Back in the Burrow's kitchen Mrs. Weasley squinted at the family clock. Ginny's hand had briefly moved from "Home" to "Traveling" to back to "Home" again. She passed it off to tired eyes and decided to retire, refusing to even think about one of her sons.

………………………..

Ginny flamed directly to the bedroom and landed softly on the foot of the bed. The beautiful phoenix hopped to the head of the bed beside Harry and transformed into Ginny. She was already dressed for bed and quickly slid under the covers. Harry smiled as she snuggled closer and laid her head down on his chest and draped her arms around him. He brought his nearest arm up around her, holding her tight.

"Miss Ginny, Miss Ginny. You need to wake up," Ginny's eyes opened to see a worried Ding.

She yawned and then said, "Thank you Ding. How did you know I needed to get up?" She needed to get back to the Burrow before anyone noticed her absence. Ding beamed back at her now that he had been praised.

"Harry Potter sir said that you would need to rise early. Would you like breakfast?"

"No, no I need to get going. Thanks again Ding." Ginny quickly transformed and flamed back to the Burrow leaving the still sleeping Harry.

Harry woke up to find Ding had prepared him a large breakfast on the small breakfast table in the master suite. When he had finished he reluctantly admitted to himself that he had to make his appearance at Privet Drive.

The Dursleys studiously ignored him when he had walked down, which was fine with Harry. He continued walking right out the front door. Once he found a secluded spot he planned on flaming back to the Manor. Harry made his way slowly toward the park. Doing anything fast was not advisable in the blistering heat. He past a small puddle of what that was left from someone's sprinklers and had to stop himself from running the rest of the way to the park.

A sound caught his attention and Harry swiftly turned around. He thought he had heard someone step in the puddle. Looking down Harry noticed the rapidly fading watery mark of a boot. Concentrating on his senses, Harry thought he smelled something that should not be there. There was a faint odor of…jasmine he thought. It was very faint – probably from shampoo.

_I'm being followed…_

_Who?_ Came Ginny's worried voice.

_By someone who uses jasmine scented shampoo. _

_Not a Death Eater?_

_No, I don't think so. Besides if it was a Death Eater I think whoever it is would have acted already._

_You think Dumbledore has someone guarding you?_

_Probably…_Harry felt his heart clench. If Dumbledore was having him watched it would make getting to the Manor very difficult. The nights would not be hard, but the days would be especially hard after Uncle Vernon had very vocally announced when they had got back from King's Cross he was not to be in the house during the day.

For the next hour Harry was very aware of his unseen watcher. He heard twigs break and even an occasional yawn or joint cracking. By mid-day his watcher had changed and Harry figured it must be manned in some kind of shift. The new one was extremely easy to notice. Harry was certain it was a he and he drank a lot. The smell of firewhiskey was so strong it made Harry feel lightheaded.

Back at the Burrow Ginny's day was not going well. Her mother kept finding things for them to do. "But Mom, why do we need to de-gnome the garden when the little blighters will just come back after we leave?" pleaded Ron. Ginny cringed for him when her mother began screaming. A crack announced the arrival of her father; it was unusual for him to be at the Burrow before four. Another crack announced the arrival of Percy. Ginny went to investigate; it was unusual for Arthur Weasley to come home early, but completely unheard of for her brother, Percy Weasley, to come home before the work day was over.

To her surprise the two men were glaring daggers at each other. "You could at least congratulate me. I got a promotion," said Percy pompously.

"Percy, Fudge only promoted you to use you to spy on us – he thinks were close to Dumbledore," said her father wearily.

"That…that is utterly ridiculous. Just because you can't get a promotion and enjoy being poor doesn't mean I do," Ginny gasped. She could not believe Percy had just said those words. "And if you knew what was good for you and our family you would stay away from Dumbledore and the Potter boy – they are both unstable. The Minister himself has told me and you've read today's prophet after all. To top it off Skeeter has disappeared now – I guess were just lucky that she submitted the article before…" Percy threw the prophet across the table.

Mr. Weasley ignored the paper and his face was white. His next words were strained from trying to hold back his temper, "Percy, don't let your ambition blind you…"

"AT LEAST I HAVE AMBITION!" Percy screamed.

"GET OUT. DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE SOME SENSE!" Mr. Weasley screamed back and Ginny took a few steps back colliding with Ron who had walked up behind her. Both were shocked. Their father never yelled.

Percy stormed up to his room and from the sounds he was throwing things into his trunk. Mr. Weasley stormed out of the house. Ginny and Ron quietly walked fully into the kitchen. There on the kitchen table was the paper Percy had thrown. Its headline read:

**Harry Potter Claims You Know Who Has Returned!**

**Dumbledore Believes Him!**

Then underneath the main headline were two more lines:

**Potter's Sanity in Questioned**

**Dumbledore's Age: Is he too old?**

Ginny felt sick. Ron stared at the paper and then looked up towards Percy rooms with a look of utter disgust on his face.

Mrs. Weasley walked in, her teary eyes very evident, "Oh. Ginny, Ron go up to your rooms and make sure you have everything packed. Hermione is going to be here soon then we are going to leave."

……………………………….

Harry read the article one more time. "This is…"

"Complete nonsense, I know. At least Hermione has taken care of Rita Skeeter," Ginny spat the name out. Rita Skeeter never knew how close she had come to being crushed under the youngest Weasley's shoe when Hermione revealed the animagus to Ron and Ginny at the Burrow.

"Yeah, so has Hermione really released her?"

"Yes," she responded dejectedly. Ginny would really have liked to see how Crookshanks would have played with the beetle. "She said the Rita promised not to write anything for a year or she would reveal her illegal form. At least now we know how she knew about your scar hurting in the middle of the night," she said referring to the article and the assertions that Harry was unstable.

Harry chuckled, "Hermione really is something. Are you sure you can't tell me where you've moved to?"

Ginny sighed, "It's frustrating. I keep trying, but I can't. I mean I can tell you it's in London and it's being used by Dumbledore and so forth, but…OH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING. STUPID SPELL! I can't believe I can tell you that Dumbledore is the secret keeper, but I can't tell you…" Ginny growled.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll be there soon enough. At least you convinced them to give you your own room. I don't imagine you'd be able to sneak away from Hermione."

"Yeah, it was a chore too at least with mum. Hermione was willing enough – I think she needs the space for all of her books," giggled Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes; sometimes he thought Hermione took her books way too seriously.

"Desert?" interrupted Ding.

…………………………………..

A week had past since Harry had left Hogwarts and he had fallen into a routine. At night he would flame to the Manor where he would have dinner and then have a restful sleep. The breakfasts were always superb and it gave him immense satisfaction to know that he was eating better than the Dursleys. Ginny had joined him almost every night, but could not get away all the time. He had originally planned to spend most of his time at the Manor, but he had not accounted for guards.

He and Ginny had figured out that the Order of the Phoenix, which they figured to be the 'old crowd' Dumbledore had alluded to earlier, was guarding him around the clock. As far as he could tell there were four shifts. During the mornings Mrs. Figg seemed to always be around or one of her cats was constantly following him around. The next shift was usually occupied by Mundungus Fletcher, who was identified by the strong smell of firewhisky and stale tobacco. The other two guards were harder to identify and would sometimes take the shifts of Figg and Fletcher.

It was not until the end of the week that Ginny had found the woman with the jasmine scented shampoo. It turned out to be Nymphadora Tonks. Their suspicions were confirmed when she had tripped in the park and fell into a sandbox…flat on her invisible face. Harry had laughed aloud and had sworn he heard someone blow a raspberry in response. The fourth guard they did not know for sure. Ginny said it was probably another auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt who seemed very professional and adept at his job. Harry had to agree that his fourth guard was both of those things. He could rarely hear him and was only alerted to his presence by the occasional breaking of a twig.

While his guards did prevent him from spending too many daylight hours at the Manor, Harry had not spent one night at Privet Drive and had no intention of ever doing so again.

Harry woke to find that Ginny was still sleeping. He smiled; during the past week it was the first time that she had been there when he had awoken. Ginny's head was right below his own; leaning down he kissed the top of her head. A pleasant sound came from her throat and she shift slightly, holding Harry tighter. Harry continued to look down at her. _What did I ever do to deserve her? _He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "I love you, my Ginny."

"Your Ginny," came a faint reply. Harry was sure that she was still asleep and somehow that made his happiness grow even larger.

…………………………………

Another week past by as quickly as the first and Harry found the days dragging by as he looked forward to the nights. Ginny had not been able to come to the Manor last night. Harry had quickly discovered that he did not wake up with a headache when he slept with Ginny. He also had strange dreams. His bonding with Ginny made it very clear that he was not in his own mind. The same foreignness and darkness that had come with his first vision also accompanied these dreams. Harry knew that Voldemort was obsessed with something down a corridor with many doors. Whatever his connection was with Voldemort it was blocked by Ginny. Why he did not have this problem during the day he did not know or particularly care.

Harry looked up into the sky and grinned. It was close enough to dusk to justify him returning to Privet Drive. Harry ran all the way back to Privet Drive only stopping to allow his guard time to get up after a clumsy fall…Tonks was guarding him tonight. When he got to Number 4 Harry tore up the stairs ignoring the angry shouts of Uncle Vernon.

When he arrived at the Manor he was greeted, to his surprise, by Ginny. "Glad you could finally make it! Mum is too busy fussing over Ron to worry about me – we were cleaning and he was attacked by some robes," said Ginny to his unvoiced question and then she giggled thinking about Ron.

"So what are the papers saying about me today?" asked Harry. It had become a running joke over the past two weeks for Ginny to inform him of his latest instability or delusion according to the _Daily Prophet_. Although they joked about it, it did bother both of them. Ginny was angry because the papers were attacking _her_ Harry. Harry was mad at Fudge for being stupid and obstinate.

"I just can't believe people actually believe Fudge over Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry. He was still miffed at the professor for forcing him to stay at the Dursleys, but he still felt bad at all the criticism Dumbledore had taken. Dumbledore had even been removed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Ginny walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry responded; his arms wrapped around her. The kiss deepened and she felt his hands separate. One sneaked up to cradle her head while the other moved further south and gently squeezed. Ginny smiled as she kissed him informing Harry that she was enjoying herself. He responded by pulling her closer so that their bodies grinded together.

Somehow one of his hands had found its way under Ginny's blouse and met with warm, soft skin. His lips moved from her mouth to her earlobe and then down her neck. She shifted her head to give him better access, her own hands now under his shirt. She moaned has Harry kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. "Ginny, I love you…" said Harry in a half-moan.

Ginny leaned back and then cupped Harry's head in her hands. The intensity of the kiss that followed amazed both of them. Ginny reveled in the heat that seemed to course through her entire body and she brought his head, still clasped in her hands, down into flesh between her breasts; the buttons on her blouse had somehow come undone or broken off.

It took them more than an hour, and Harry one very cold shower, to cool off from their passionate evening. Neither had wanted to stop and both were extremely reluctant to leave the Manor the next morning. They both left rather later than usual.

………………………………

Dumbledore almost collapsed in to his plush armchair. It had been an extremely long day and the night was almost morning. Every time he thought he had seen the apex of Fudge's foolishness, the man surprised him by digging his heals in further. Now he was threatening to appoint his own Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. With the help of that Umbridge woman, Dumbledore chuckled remembering how Minerva McGonagall had compared her to a toad, he had managed to bring the issue before the Wizengamot. Dumbledore sighed; he had not stopped the Wizengamot from passing that particular law, but he had been able to have it amended so the Ministry could only appoint a professor if the headmaster did not find a candidate first.

This led him to another problem, finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. No one was willing to take up the job. Most believed the position was cursed, which Dumbledore had to admit was probably true. Others did not want to get in the middle of the brewing conflict between the only wizard Voldemort feared and the Minister of Magic.

It had been two weeks. Only two weeks since term had ended. It was truly amazing what could happen in such short time. Dumbledore hoped that Hagrid was having more luck than he. Then there was Harry. Dumbledore was worried that the boy would somehow find a way of not staying at Privet Drive. The guards he had assigned to watch over Harry were there to keep him both safe and to keep him from running away. From the reports he had received, Dumbledore was surprised. Harry had taken his exile to the Dursleys well. The only point of worry was that both Kingsley and Tonks thought that Harry knew he was being followed. This was likely considering Harry's likely animagus form and something Dumbledore had not considered. From how McGonagall and Mrs. Norris reacted to him, Dumbledore suspected that Harry's form was feline.

Dumbledore smiled as he considered this. Harry's ability to become an animagus so young indicated the boy had great power. The only part of it that bothered him was that Harry had become so powerful so young. There were times when power positively radiated off the boy. Dumbledore had not expected this to happen so young and then there was Ginny. She was the wild card in every equation. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Ginny herself was quite powerful. Harry was fairly easy to predict. He did not always follow the rules, but was given the right prods and nudges took the right action…not so with Ginny. She did not simply ignore rules, but broke them entirely and where Harry distrusted authority, Ginny had a tendency to despise it. Dumbledore suspected it had a lot to do with being the both the youngest child and the only girl of seven.

Consequently, he had been surprised when both Harry and Ginny had yielded so easily about Harry returning to his Aunt's. Privet Drive was the safest place for Harry and he was glad that he had finally gotten that across to everyone, but still Dumbledore would keep his promise; Harry would stay only as long as it was necessary to recharge the wards. He took out his pocket watch and examined the circulating planets. He frowned. According to his watch the wards were not getting stronger at all, but rather…Dumbledore wasted no time contemplating the myriad of reasons why the wards were failing around Privet Drive. He stood and threw floo powder into the fire. "REMUS LUPIN" Dumbledore fairly yelled sticking his head into the fire. "Take whoever is there and go get Harry now."

Lupin sat still in shock. He looked around the room. It was empty. Hardly anyone was at Grimmauld Place at this time of the night. Arthur was on guard duty tonight and Tonks was on Harry duty. That left only Molly and Sirius. At that moment Sirius walked in the room, "Mo…Moony? Was that Dumbledore?" he asked not bothering to fight his yawn.

"Yes, he just told me to get Harry – now. Something is wrong. Go get the note," said Lupin. All sleep evaporated from Sirius' face and he turned and ran up the stairs. He quickly emerged slipping a piece of parchment into his pocket. Nodding to each other; they apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding Privet Drive.

Remus and Sirius crouched down immediately surveying the area for Death Eaters. All was quiet. Remus turned to Sirius and looked at him questioningly. Sirius peered into the darkness and shrugged, "Are the wards still in place?"

Performing a complicated motion with his wand, the results made Remus gasp. "Merlin! They're almost gone. The wards…they're failing." They did not have to exchange words. The two former marauders stood and prepared to dash into Number Four.

A voice stopped them, "Move and you'll regret it."

If the situation had been different Remus would have laughed. Sirius only looked like he had swallowed something sour. "Hello Nymphadora," said Remus.

"Don't call me that," Tonks hissed back.

"Of course not Tonks," answered Remus congenially. They had established each other's identities.

"How'd _you_ sneak up on us," asked Sirius still sour that his clumsy cousin had caught him unawares, but relieved that Harry was not in any immediate danger.

"I can be quiet," replied Tonks with a mischievous smile. "Now why are you…" Tonks tripped over the hem of her own invisibility cloak when she took a step forward."

Remus helped Tonks stand and she blushingly looked away.

"At least we know it's you," snickered Sirius, Tonks shot him a glare, "Come on – let's get Harry out of here." Seeing Tonks' confusion, he briefly explained, "The wards are failing."

The trio marched their way across the street and up the path to Number Four, Privet Drive. Sirius gave a hideous smile and began knocking loudly. He was sure the Dursleys would appreciate visitors in the wee hours of the morning.

Sirius looked back at Tonks and Remus and waggled his eyebrows. Remus sighed and Tonks grinned wickedly. Sirius proceeded to raise his fist and knock on the door loudly. He did not stop when several yells came from inside the house.

"Who the…" Vernon Dursley's words trailed off when he opened the door to see what would have been an attractive woman if not for the hot pink hair. Behind her was a man in shabby robes with graying hair, but what really shocked Vernon was the presence of a man he barely recognized: Sirius Black, wanted murderer who broke out of jail the summer before. "You're…you're…"

Sirius' evil smile never wavered, "Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." The little remaining blood in Vernon's face left, making his skin turn gray. A few seconds later he had fallen hard to the floor. "Doesn't take shocks that well?" asked Sirius to no one in particular. He looked up and could see Petunia Dursley's face peering out from behind her door. "Petunia!"

The door clicked shut and the sound of a lock being turned could be heard. Sirius looked at the prone Vernon and at the locked bedroom door, "We'll deal with them later."

The three adults walked up the stairs and turned towards Harry's room. Tonks tripped on the last step, but was caught by Remus who had been following close behind. He chuckled at the auror's clumsiness and she glared at him and mumbled, "Shut up."

"Aahhh still the ladies man. Moony always did know…"

"Padfoot, shut up."

Sirius shrugged and put his hand on the doorknob. The door opened without a creak or groan as if the hinges had been oiled recently. _Harry probably did…nice to know he's a marauder at heart._

The room was dark; the only light was from the window where a street light could barely be seen. However, even in the low light one thing was painfully obvious: Harry was not there. Sirius was the first to react, "Where?"

"It couldn't have been Death Eaters – the wards are weak, but they're still in place," added a stunned Remus.

"I saw him go into the house and no one has left – I've been on duty all night," put in Tonks.

Reality was starting to settle in for Sirius and he felt the blood start to drain from his face. He knew that he should be panicking, but nothing about the scene seemed to scream danger. Indeed, Harry's trunk was sitting at the foot of the bed, unlatched, and the room seemed like it had been lived in. Although, as Sirius looked at the bed with a sharper eye he noticed that besides its probable inability to provide any comfort it did not look like it had been slept in recently.

"Tonks," he said forgetting to tease by using her full name, "are you sure Harry came in tonight?"

Tonks probably would have sent him another glare if she had not been concerned about her charge, "Yes, it's almost like clockwork. He leaves the house around eight or nine and goes to the park. After the park, he comes back here usually around six sometimes earlier and then does not leave until the morning…makes the night shifts rather boring."

Remus sat down on the bed. He had noticed the rather 'pristine' quality of the bed as well. With his heightened werewolf senses he could smell Harry's sent on the bed along with an older more feminine scent. But Harry's scent was not all that strong – not as strong as it should be for someone who slept in it every night. He looked to Sirius and said, "I think Harry's been keeping something from us." Sirius frowned and sat on the other end of the bed. Tonks soon found the patch of bed left between the two men.

……………………………………..

Harry was still smiling when he exited shower…this one had been cold too. He loved the way Ginny…well he just loved Ginny period, he realized.

_You're not half-bad yourself, _Ginny sent. She had just flamed back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and was getting ready to go take a shower of her own.

Looking around the master bedroom one more time, Harry sighed, it was time to return to Privet Drive. The morning's interaction with Ginny had made him later than usual, but he was not worried – the Dursleys did not care what he did. He transformed and flamed to the smallest bedroom in Number Four, Privet Drive.

Harry's legs nearly collapsed when he saw the three wizards sitting in front of him. He flapped his wings a few times sending himself back towards the opposite side of the room. He blinked. _Oh bugger. _He blinked again and cocked his head to allow him a better view. _I'm in big trouble._

Harry briefly considered flaming again and then walking in, but he had a feeling the three people in front of him would not believe that ruse. He looked at each of them in turn. Remus was looking at him with narrowed eyes with a suspicious glint in them. Harry guessed that his werewolf senses were telling him many things that Harry would have to reveal soon. Sirius was also looking suspicious, but strangely seemed to be struggling between fury and pride. Tonks only looked confused.

They were all examining Harry with interest and Harry fidgeted, standing on one leg and then the other. Suddenly, Sirius burst out laughing. "Look at those feathers…" his laughter stopped whatever else he was going to say, but he did manage to point at Harry's ruffled feathers. Harry's response was the bird equivalent of a glare: he ruffled more of his feathers, which only caused Sirius to laugh harder.

_Ginny!_

_Don't ask me. I don't have any suggestions, but I think your feathers have given you away, Ruffles,_ Ginny's own amusement was evident at Sirius' reaction.

Remus stood up and took a step closer to better look at the phoenix. First, his gaze lingered on the ruffled feathers Sirius was still in stitches about. Then the eyes of the phoenix caught his attention. They were emerald green. Remus felt his mouth grow dry at the sudden revelation and impossibility, "Harry?" Tonks gave him a strange look and then returned to watching the phoenix, which seemed to sigh.

Not seeing another option, Harry transformed.


	12. Revelations and Secrets

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1…of course I don't own Harry Potter and all that jazz_

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. The first part of this chapter was terribly hard for me to write for some reason then things got kind of wacky for a while and then I was sick for the past few days. I've already got a few thousand words done on the next chapter. From where I am now, the next chapter will cover the rest of the summer and the trip on the Hogwarts Express. _

_The next chapter will by out Monday... My schedule is going to change for the next month and I'm hoping that it gives me more time to write during the week…we shall see._

_Noticed a question about what happened to Lockhart in one of the reviews – err yes…I forgot about him, but I would say its safe to believe that he ran off when he learned about the Basilisk…not to mention I doubt that the teachers would have tolerated him for another year…oh and the review about Harry and Cho – Harry is most definitely not going out with Cho…I thought that would have been self-evident._

Chapter 12: Revelations and Secrets

Even from a sitting position Tonks somehow managed to trip over herself when she jumped in surprise. Harry chuckled awkwardly as he looked down at the prone auror. He looked back up at the two awed marauders. Sirius raised his eyebrows and said simply, "Explain."

"No, as much as I want to hear this story we need to get back. Dumbledore will be having a fit. He probably has the Order out searching for Harry ever since we sent back the house was empty," Lupin interrupted before Harry could start.

"Okay, but…" Sirius frowned in defeat, "Harry can you flame to headquarters? It would be safer and quicker."

"Is that where Ginny is?" Harry asked. Sirius and Lupin nodded. Tonks just grunted an acknowledgement. "No, I can't…I…" Harry stopped not wanting to reveal more in front of Tonks. He was sure he could trust Professor Lupin, but Tonks was still an unknown quantity to him.

"At least one of our security measures seems to be working," said Lupin with a familiar warm, but tired smile. Harry received the distinct impression that Sirius and Lupin had been talking. "Padfoot, show him the piece of paper."

Sirius handed Harry a folded piece of paper. Opening it gingerly, the note's message read: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He had no sooner finished reading the note than he felt practically a flood of information flow into him. Everything that Ginny had tried and wanted to say about where she was staying over the past couple of weeks became clear.

_So can you flame here now?_

"So?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded affirmatively for Sirius and also answered Ginny. "Great. Flame there and we'll follow. Dumbledore will probably already be there," Sirius smiled wickedly, "Just as a heads up."

Without a word he transformed and was once more looking up at the three adults. Sirius and Lupin regained their impressed expressions and Tonks still looked confused. "But how can he…"

"Don't worry about it Nymphadora," said Sirius teasingly.

Tonks did not take the tease well and had stood and drew her wand in a flash. The two men and one phoenix were very impressed at her gracefulness. "Sirius Orion Black, what have I told you about using my first name?" Sirius fidgeted and mumbled something, "That's right. You are not to use it. Ever," Tonks continued. She took a step forward, with no disastrous results, and then took another. However, this time the tip of her foot swung slightly outward so that it hooked with Lupin's outstretched leg and she tripped.

Both men reacted immediately, if differently. Sirius started laughing and was soon clutching his sides. Lupin had caught Tonks who was now staring up at him with a look that somehow showed both irritation and amusement. She flung her pink head back so she could look at Sirius unknowingly giving Remus a view of her chest. Remus blushed and looked up. Tonks did not notice, "You just wait cousin! I'm going to get you back!"

_Are you believing this?_ _I thought they came to get me._ The only response was giggling that quickly turned into full-out laughter.

"All right, all right, I'll be good," Sirius' face clearly said that he was going to be anything but, "Why don't you go and warn them that were coming." Tonks nodded, smiled at Remus and grabbed her invisibility cloak before running off.

Back at Number 12, Molly Weasley woke suddenly to the sound of laughing. It took her only a moment to realize the laughter was coming from Ginny's room. Molly slowly pushed the exhaustion away and looked at the clock. It was well after eight. She was not surprised she had overslept. It had been a very long night with Arthur on guard duty. Whenever it was her husband's turn Molly never slept well.

The laughing continued in the room next door. Molly shook her head. She still could not get a straight answer out of her daughter why she needed a private room. After the decision to send Harry to Privet Drive Molly knew Ginny was disappointed and angry, but she had not expected her to retreat to bed early every night and rise late. Molly was worried that Ginny was avoiding her and she hoped that one day she would understand. She simply could not allow her only daughter and youngest child stay with a hormonal teenager – no matter what the circumstances were. As far as she was concerned, Harry and Ginny would only be married when there was a wedding.

Grabbing a robe, she quickly donned it, and walked to the door. More noise than just laughter assaulter her ears when she opened the door. Racing footsteps could be heard running down the hallways below her and she thought that she could hear the screaming of Sirius' awful mother. Then all commotion stopped and she could hear the outside door open and close. Then a loud clatter sounded. Molly knew this specific clatter well – it was the troll's foot that acted as an umbrella stand. Molly sighed…Tonks had arrived.

Her momentary relief passed as quickly as it came – Tonks was supposed to be guarding Harry tonight. Molly was racing down the stairs and was in the kitchen in a flash. Tonks was apologizing to Mad-eye Moody profusely about the umbrella stand when Molly entered the kitchen. "What's happened? How's Harry?"

Both Tonks and Moody looked up surprised at her entrance, but neither of them answered her. Instead a calm voice from the right answered, "He is fine, Molly. Tonks just finished explaining what happened. He will be here momentarily. There is nothing to worry about," assured Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Molly's voice had elevated. She was not yelling yet, but she was nearly there, "If nothing happened you wouldn't be here. Now tell me what's going on!"

Dumbledore did not answer for a moment. He was unsure on how to broach the issue. Molly Weasley was going to be angry, very angry. "Earlier this morning I checked on the wards surround Privet Drive. By now they should have nearly been fully recharged, but they were…" Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch and examined it, "…are nearly gone. I asked Remus to leave immediately and retrieve Harry before the wards failed entirely." Molly looked like she was going to interrupt, "I don't know why the wards are failing, but I only know of two reasons why the wards would fail like this: First, Harry has not been staying at the Dursleys, which we know he has. The second is if they had been under constant attack and again this is not the case."

All further conversation stopped when a delighted scream of "Harry" penetrated the kitchen from two floors above. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in mirth, "I believe that your daughter has a visitor."

Ginny excitedly threw her arms around Harry. She had practically just left him, but she was incredibly happy that she was finally able to see him outside of their nighttime meetings at the Manor.

Harry responded in the manner that had become almost habit while at the Manor, he kissed her. Harry did not know what was going on with him. Ever since the start of the summer, actually when he thought about it before that, whenever he was around Ginny he wanted to touch her in some way. It was a lot like the stage of the bonding where he needed to be in close proximity to her. However, this feeling was a little different. This one was not a feeling borne out of need, but of desire.

His hands began their automatic roaming and just as one hand had buried itself in Ginny's mane of red hair he blushed in realization. Sirius had talked to him about hormones. Harry suddenly worried that he was taking advantage of Ginny. The kiss broke and he felt Ginny's hands reach up and grasp the sides of his head. She pulled him down so that they were both at eyelevel.

"Stop thinking Harry," was all she said as she pulled him toward her.

"GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" screamed an irate Mrs. Weasley. Harry instinctively pushed Ginny behind him. His move forestalled an immediate confrontation between mother and daughter and gave Dumbledore the moment he needed to speak.

"Harry, it is good to see that you are okay. Please come downstairs. We have much to discus," Dumbledore turned to leave and hoped Molly would follow.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter, still behind Harry, "Were going to talk later." She could be heard muttering about scarlet women as she went down the stairs.

Ginny was fuming, "How dare she? Scarlet woman? You would think I was doing something wrong…"

"Ginny! I've got to go downstairs…" Harry turned his head to look down the hall and could see Ron and Hermione coming to investigate the yelling, _Stay here and keep Ron and Hermione from asking too many questions._

Harry slowly walked down to the kitchen wondering how mad Dumbledore was going to be when he found out that not only had Harry not obeyed him, but he had also become an illegal animagus. When he walked through the door he was faced with a veritable interrogation team arrayed around the kitchen table. The end of the table was left open presumably for him, but the other five chairs were occupied. At the opposite end sat Dumbledore. The two chairs to his right were occupied by Professor McGonagall, looking as grim as ever, and Mrs. Weasley, who was still red from yelling. On the left sat Sirius and Remus Lupin. Harry sat down and looked expectantly up at Dumbledore, who shift his gaze to look at either side of the table before beginning.

Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley looked to be nearly consumed with worry. Remus and Sirius also bore serious expressions, but were tinged with a little amusement. Remus looked better than Harry had ever seen him look. He figured it must have had something to do with spending a lot of time with one of his best friends. Sirius was also looking better; his eyes did not have the same haunted look and his hair was properly cared for.

"Thank you, Harry, now I am going to describe what has brought you here. Once I am done please fill in the gaps. It was only a little before dawn when I returned from a very late meeting with the Wizengamot. Before retiring I made a check on the wards surrounding Privet Drive in order to determine when it would be safe for you to leave. I did not find the strength of the wards increasing at all; instead, I found them near exhaustion. I immediately asked Remus to take whoever was available and retrieve Harry. I never expected it to take so long. Harry," Dumbledore peered over his glasses at Harry, but annoyingly he did not make eye contact, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Harry squirmed in his seat as every pair of eyes turned toward him. "Don't worry, Harry, just tell him," encouraged Remus who, like Sirius, had a slight grin on his face.

"I...I…haven't…er…been staying at the Dursleys," everyone seemed surprised except Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore made a motion with his hand that somehow conveyed for everyone to remain silence and that Harry should continue, "I've been at the Dursleys during the day, but at night I've been sleeping at the Manor."

Not even Dumbledore could stop the inevitable questions. Sirius and Remus both choked out the word, "Manor?" while Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley were making demands to know why he had not been staying at Privet Drive.

"Wait," said Professor McGonagall. Harry recognized the shrewd look on her face – it was incredibly similar to the look Hermione got when she had worked out something very difficult, "What manor and how did you get to it? For that matter how did you arrive here? You did not come with Remus and Sirius."

Harry turned his head so that he was facing Professor McGonagall, who met his gaze, which Harry found more comforting than Dumbledore's faraway gaze. "I'm an animagus." Sirius beamed with pride. Remus tried to hold back a grin, but was failing miserably. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley were once again shocked and, as usual, Albus Dumbledore looked serene and unsurprised. "I'm a phoenix," Harry explained.

"Oh my. Why I never…simply amazing and so young," Professor McGonagall said as she struggled between equal waves of awe and anger at the perceived irresponsibility. Mrs. Weasley remained quiet with her face making an impression of a gold fish.

Professor McGonagall soon launched into a barrage of questions. Harry did his best to answer truthfully, but steered away from saying anything about Ginny's abilities. Mrs. Weasley, however, was suspicious. Her eyes had narrowed, but when she pushed back from the table and stood, she did not yell, but only said, "Excuse me, I need to take care of something." She walked out of the kitchen with a purposeful stride.

Outside the kitchen Ginny was doing her best not to allow anyone to use the twins' newest invention: extendable ears.

"Come on Ginny," pleaded Ron. Fred and George had moved to stand behind Ron in an obvious show of support, but that had the added bonus of putting Ron between them and any of Ginny's curses.

Hermione stood beside Ron with an irritated look on her face, "Ron's right Ginny. We have a right to know!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" responded Ginny coolly. The Weasley boys took a step back. Hermione, however, either chose to ignore the danger in Ginny's voice or was not aware of it.

"Yes. Harry's our friend. We deserve…" Hermione's eyes went wide as she trailed off.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Everyone else turned to flee. "Don't even think about it! All of you – in the study NOW!"

The Weasleys and Hermione followed the matriarch into the nearby study.

_Harry! What was the last thing you said before mum walked out?_

_Weren't you paying attention? _Replied Harry, slightly irritated.

_Cool it! I've been keeping my brothers and Hermione from listening in – that's a fulltime job you know?_

_Sorry…I told her that I was an animagus and…_

_This is not going to be pleasant..._

"How many of you are animagi? I know Harry would not have done this by himself," Mrs. Weasley said beginning her questions. Hermione and Ron looked confused then Hermione looked very irritated while Ron continued to look mystified. The twins had paled at their mother's words and Ginny had taken a step back to try and hide behind them. "No you don't Ginevra! I know _you _had to be involved. Hermione, Ron what about you two?" It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley was barely controlling her temper.

Ron shook his head, "I didn't know…I promise." Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and looked at her youngest son closely. Satisfied she turned her gaze on a now indignant looking Hermione.

"Of course I didn't help him – it's too dangerous there's a reason why it's illegal to become an unregistered animagus," she turned and glared at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement and then turned and looked at Fred and George with a stern face.

"Tell me the truth – if you don't you won't live to graduate. Did you help Harry?"

It was strange, but Fred and George almost looked relieved at their mother's question and George answered, "No, mum, we promise." Mrs. Weasley was shocked that her two troublesome sons had apparently avoided this spot of trouble, but then Fred opened his mouth.

"But, if I don't say so myself, we wish we had. An animagus – absolutely magnificent. Imagine…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. She looked incredibly tempted to continue scolding, but another red head caught her attention, "GINEVRA! Out with it."

Ginny stepped out from behind George, who snickered. She promptly kicked his shin. She sighed. Her mother never used her proper name except when she was in real trouble, "Yes, mum?" she answered trying to put on an innocent face.

"Do not even try that with me young lady! If Harry is an animagus, I know you were involved – you two do _everything_ together," Mrs. Weasley said while still hoping against hope that her daughter was not an animagus, but she knew that even if it was true it was probably not from lack of trying.

Not seeing another way out other than the truth Ginny decided to confess a partial truth, "I'm a panther." She transformed hoping that the shock from it would give her some time to prepare for the inevitable lecture.

Fred and George broke out in huge, identical grins, "Excellent! How long…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! FRED, GEORGE, LEAVE NOW!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. She momentarily glared at the spot where the twins had disapparatted and made a mental note to try and watch them closer. She was sure this would only give them ideas. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," the panther's ears folded down at the use of her full name for what seemed the tenth time, "How dare you? Don't you know how dangerous that was? AND you broke the law. How will this look for your father? He's already having enough trouble – oh, this would ruin his career."

Ginny sat down and hung her head. This was going to be a long lecture. Ron and Hermione were behind her. Hermione looked on in either amazement or disgust…it was rather had to tell. Ron looked on with overt jealousy, but was doing his best to hide it due to his healthy respect for his mother's temper.

Back in the kitchen Harry had finally finished explaining how he spent the day outside allowing whoever was guarding him to see him and then flamed to the Manor during the evening. He had told those at the table almost everything from being able to sense his guards because his panther form. He even revealed Ginny's panther form, but that she could transform into a phoenix too. Dumbledore had his hands steepled in his now familiar thoughtful gesture. Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion, "Thank you for being honest with us Harry. The wards around Privet Drive are too weak to risk you going back there for now; so I see no other option than to allow you to remain here." Dumbledore turned toward Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, could you please notify the Order that we will have a meeting tomorrow night."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly. Dumbledore stood and left. Harry expected him to say something more or at least to look at him, but Dumbledore only nodded his head at the adults. Once he had left, Professor McGonagall looked at Harry intently struggling again between conflicting emotions. "Mr. Potter, what you did was very dangerous and I'm very disappointed in your irresponsible behavior. That said, could you please demonstrate," she waved her arm in encouragement. Harry smiled back at her and transformed. "Impressive. Two forms…very impressive. A magical animagus at that. Well, at least it's nice to know you have a way out of those _tight_ situations you seem to find yourself in."

Harry was floored. McGonagall had given him a complement. Yes, she had admonished him first, but she was impressed. Harry walked out of the kitchen in a daze and a slight smile on his face. Overall, the talk had gone very well. He had not been yelled at once. His smile faded when he aimlessly walked into the study. Ginny was still in her panther form being told off by Mrs. Weasley.

When he entered the room Ginny took immediate notice and slunk away from her mother so that she was sitting besides a now petrified Harry. Harry reached down thoughtlessly and scratched behind Ginny's ears. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have finally blown herself out and stomped into the kitchen.

A minute later yelling could be heard. Evidently Mrs. Weasley was now venting at Sirius and Remus for not being responsible.

_...or perhaps for not yelling at you_, sent Ginny as she transformed back into herself. Ron and Hermione were simply staring. It took several minutes for them to come out of their stupor.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," said Ron in a low voice.

Hermione made a sniffing noise, "Tell us? He should not have done it at all! What were you thinking? Do you know how many things could have gone wrong? It's against the law too – you're not even registered."

"Hermione, it didn't go wrong though and it got me away from Privet Drive – so I'm happy," Harry retorted hoping to end her diatribe.

It did not work. Hermione seemed to puff herself up even more, "Yes and now look. The wards surrounding Privet Drive are failing and you're not safe anymore. If you had not illegally become an animagus then you would still be safe."

Ginny and Harry stared at Hermione wondering how anyone would think staying at Privet Drive was worth the safety. Even Ron was looking at Hermione like she had lost it. As Hermione continued to prattle on about the benefits of Privet Drive and Harry's sheer irresponsibility he had a thought that made his blood run cold, "You want to know why I didn't tell you? I didn't tell you because you would have told Dumbledore just so you could make sure that I couldn't leave Privet Drive!"

"Hmph, well, it would have been the right thing to do too!" snapped Hermione angrily. She gave them a self-righteous look and stormed away saying that she was going to go study for O.W.L.s.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who broke the silence as they watched Hermione disappear, "What's she mad about anyway? It's not like we haven't broken rules before…"

Harry did not care why Hermione was mad. The only thing that really mattered to him was the knowledge that Hermione would have given him up and forced him to go back to the Dursleys.

Further musings about Hermione's reaction, however, were interrupted by the emergence of Remus and Sirius. Both of them looked like they had weathered a rather strong hurricane Weasley. They gave Harry a weak smile before Sirius spoke, "Follow us." Shrugging at each other the three followed the two marauders up into Sirius' room.

When the door closed Remus muttered a few spells under his breath, "Now that it's safe to talk…"

Sirius beat him to the punch, "You can tell us what you left out," Sirius finished for Remus.

"Err…Sirius, Professor Lupin," Harry started.

"I think it would be best if you dropped the title professor, Harry," Remus said, "besides, considering recent revelations, I think it would be best if you called me Moony."

Harry let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. He was not in trouble. "What do you want to know?"

They surveyed the group. Harry and Ginny looked resigned, while Ron seemed to be trying to contain his glee at being included. "Well, Harry, Ginny, we couldn't help but notice over the past couple weeks that Ginny has been rather early to bed and late to rise. You're both panthers so it seems _odd_," the pair fidgeted under the stressed word, "that you, Harry, would have two forms and Ginny only one."

_Well? _Harry asked.

Ginny did not respond, but only transformed into a bright red phoenix. Sirius and Remus grinned, while Ron's mouth fell open. "You're a ph…phoenix? That's so awesome…" Ron felt the familiar twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away. It was rather easy to do – he was very amazed at his sister's achievement.

Ginny flew up and landed on Harry's shoulder and started to preen his ruffled hair. Harry laughed and looked at Sirius and Remus before he made the decision, "You want to become one too?"

Ron looked like Christmas had come early or that the Chudley Cannons had won the Quidditch Cup, "Would I? Of course I want to. What about Hermione?"

A dark looked past over Harry's features and Ginny looked up and made a chirp that was decidedly negative. Ron seemed to consider his statement and then nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I don't think she'd respond too well right now. When can we start?"

"Moony, old pal, what do we have here? I do believe we have a group of rule breakers trying to follow in our footsteps," said Sirius the fake revulsion in his voice evident, "Whatever are we going to do? Should we turn them in?"

The look on Remus' face was unlike any Harry had seen on the former professor's face before. It was down right mischievous and for the first time Harry understood and could believe that Moony had been a true Marauder. "No, Padfoot, I think we should induct them once their third member achieves the standards needed for acceptance into our illustrious club." Remus and Sirius snickered and smiled at the future marauders.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs in the large bedroom and Ginny flew down to the floor so that she could transform. "The Manor has a potions lab. We could use it; after all, if we could brew the potion in Myrtle's bathroom it should be pretty easy at the Manor where we don't have to worry about anyone disturbing us."

"Potter Manor," said Remus in an awed voice, "I haven't been there since…" he trailed off.

"It would be nice to see the place again. Did I ever told you I moved in with James after I ran away from this place," Sirius said spreading his arms wide with a look of disgust on his face as he looked around at his surroundings.

Harry knew from Ginny that Sirius detested being back in his parents' old house, but this was the first time since his arrival that he actually looked at the house in detail. The bedroom was very large. It featured what had to be a king size bed, a huge chest of drawers, a table that could seat four, and a large desk. If Ginny had not told him that Sirius was using the master bedroom as Buckbeak's room, Harry would have guessed it was a master bedroom. Despite its splendor and its rundown appearance (which was due to not being cleaned for several long years), the place had an awful feel to it.

Evidently Sirius read some of the thoughts that Harry was thinking because he gave a gruff, bark-like laugh and said, "The Ancient and Noble House of Black was very black, Harry; most did not actively support Voldemort, but few opposed him. I had an uncle who was pretty good and of course Aunt Andromeda, that's Tonk's mother, but for the most part they were all pureblood maniacs. Bellatrix and Regulus actually became Death Eaters…although my brother did turn away from them, but they killed him in the end." Sirius sighed at his memories, "Potter Manor holds much better memories for me. James' parents, your grandparents, took me in when I ran away. Both of them died during our last year at Hogwarts," Sirius said sadly.

"Oh…" Harry had never really thought about his family beyond what had happened to his parents; it had always been too depressing knowing that his only blood relatives were Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "How?" the moment he asked the question he regretted it, but at the same time still wanted to know.

Sirius did not answer, hanging his head while Remus patted him on the back, "Voldemort," the former professor answered his own eyes becoming misty.

Ron could not believe his luck. He was going to become an animagus…before Hermione too. He was going to be able to do something Hermione could not. His smile grew wider and then he thought he understood what Hermione's problem was. There was no doubt that she was mad at the danger Harry and Ginny had put themselves in, but now that he thought about it she was probably even more upset that they had achieved something that she thought was impossible or even worse something she thought she would not be able to do. Ron's smile had faded as he thought of Hermione's reaction, but it returned now. He would talk to her.

Moving his attention back to those in the room, Ron asked his question again, "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow?" Ginny stated and asked at the same time. Remus and Sirius looked pensive; they were obviously thinking about how to escape without Mrs. Weasley finding out.

"I don't know," Remus began, "Molly is pretty serious about getting the house clean and…"

"…and it's not like that good-for-nothing house elf is worth anything," finished Sirius.

"House elf?" asked Harry.

"Kreacher," growled Sirius. "Miserable, foul thing. If I had my way his head would be on the wall next to his ancestors." Sirius' eyes momentarily gained their haunted look again as he thought about the house elf.

Remus saw Sirius' mood darken and decided to return to the previous topic, "Tomorrow will probably work – Molly has to go out for most of the day, but we are going to have to figure out how to get past her later."

"We can figure that out tomorrow at the Manor," announced Ginny, "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name Sirius frowned and his expression darkened. He obviously was not pleased with the headmaster. "I'm all for leaving this place," he said. He did not have to add that he was not going to inform Dumbeldore.

Remus was also frowning, but seemed torn. He cut his eyes at Ron before he said, in a low voice, "Are the Dursleys as bad as Sirius says?" Harry knew that the question was loaded. He had told Sirius a lot about his life at the Dursleys and his godfather had not been pleased. The only one who knew more about his life before Hogwarts was Ginny.

He hung his head; he hated thinking about those times. A small hand clasped itself on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Looking back up at Remus, whose expression had become pained, he nodded.

"I don't see any reason for Dumbledore to know – so long as one of us is always with you," Remus finally said.

…………………………………

Ron found Hermione in the library pouring over three textbooks simultaneously. He could sense the angry energy emanating from her, but gathered his courage to speak, "Hermione? Could we talk?"

Hermione turned and looked at Ron with a surprised expression, "Of course, what is it?"

"I…umm…," _This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be,_ thought Ron. "I just wanted to know why you got so angry? I mean…"

Hermione moved her whole body around in the flat-backed chair so that she was facing Ron and Ron realized that he should have waited longer. "I'll tell you why I'm angry! I'm angry because all they do is keep secrets and I'm not talking about little secrets. How stupid can you be to become an unregistered, illegal animagus before you're even a teenager? It's ridiculous and Dumbledore just lets them get away with it…"

Nearly ten minutes had passed and Ron was in shock. He was not sure if Hermione had even taken two breaths. Ron looked up at Hermione, she was red in the face now, but showed no signs of stopping. "…care if their bonded. Dumbledore should do something about their ability to mentally talk – it's not really fair to everyone else. How am I supposed to compete with two minds? It's crazy…"

Ron had stopped listening and paled. _What does she mean bonded? Mentally talk? Two minds?_ He stood and left. _I've got to think…_ He made his way to the room he knew no one would be in: Hermione's room. Ron moved to sit down on the bed and did not bother to turn on the light. Consequently, he stumbled over one of the many piles of books that surrounded the twin bed.

Grumbling, Ron lighted several candles. The low light revealed one of the books he knocked to the floor had opened. He went to pick it up and put it back in the pile when he saw the title: _Bonds for the Bonded_. He opened the book to the tabbed page and started to read.

…………………………….

That night Harry collapsed on the bed opposite Ron's and thought how uncomfortable this one was compared to his at the Manor. He thought Ron had dropped off, but a "Hey" proved him wrong.

"Harry, I was talking to Hermione…" something in Ron's tone worried Harry.

"What does she have to say?"

Ron did not speak for several minutes and Harry's worry increased. "It's about you and Ginny."

Harry sucked air so rapidly that Ron heard the resulting whistle. He felt anger rise up inside him that was mixed with disappointment at Hermione's actions.

_Ginny…_

_I'm coming._

Ron looked like he was going to say something else when a ball of flame erupted between the two boys' beds. Ginny rapidly transformed so that she was facing Ron, "So what did Hermione tell you?"

Ron's eyes widened and he sat up in shock, "So it's true. She said something about a bonding and being able to talk mentally and then, well, I went up to her room to think and I found a book there that she had put tabs in and even wrote notes in the margins if you can believe that and…"

"Ron, breathe," commanded Harry. He and Ginny were both surprised. They expected Ron to be furious not...well…whatever Ron was at the moment.

Ron did indeed take a deep breath. "This explains so much."

Harry almost laughed and Ginny did giggle. "So you're not angry?" asked Harry nervously knowing that when Ron was stressed his mood could change quickly.

Leaning back against the wall and massaging his temples, Ron contemplated his answer, "No, I mean from what I read it's like you two were _meant_. Besides, it's not like you…well see…with the whole bonding thing I know that you lo…" Ron stopped for another moment to collect himself, "I know that you love her."

Ginny stumbled backward in shock. The back of her knees made contact with Harry's bed and she fell into it. Harry caught her without a conscious thought and continued to gape at Ron.

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably under their gazes, "What?"

Ginny found her voice first, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she said and then started to laugh. Harry soon joined her leaving Ron to his increasing confusion.

"What?"

Ginny smiled at her brother and then engulfed him in a fierce hug. "Thanks, Ron," was all she said before she transformed into a phoenix and flamed back to her room.

Ron looked at Harry, confusion still evident on his face, and said, "What?"


	13. Forgiveness

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1…of course I don't own Harry Potter and all that jazz_

_A/N: Here's Chapter 14. I thought about including this along with the previous chapter…but almost 12000 words is rather large for a chapter. Sorry again about the lateness of the update, but hopefully two at once makes up for it. _

_As a final note…a few recent reviews have complained about the lack of scenes of physical intimacy between Harry and Ginny and noted that in Europe views of sex are more liberal. First, one of the reasons for a lack of such scenes is that I find them rather difficult to write…but the story will definitely call for more of them over the next year and beyond. Second, the note about European views of sex, while true, do not necessarily transfer over to the British Wizarding World as it broke from the muggle world some time ago. As far as what Mrs. Weasley thinks…I believe that in GOF Ron was the one to mention Mrs. Weasley talking about 'scarlet women.' The very use of the term signifies a rather traditional view from my perspective. That said, I think Mrs. Weasley's concerns stem more from the worry that she is or already has lost her 14_ _year old_ _daughter._

Chapter 13: Forgiveness

After breakfast and forcing Remus and Sirius to watch over her children, Mrs. Weasley left for the day. Hermione left the table without a word and went in the direction of the library. Ron looked like he was going to say something, but seemed to reconsider it. The tense atmosphere at the table did not go unnoticed by the adults nor did the fact that Harry and Ginny were steadfastly refusing to look at Hermione, much less talk to her. Yet, they did not say anything deciding that it would be better if the children settled it amongst themselves.

Looking like he was ready to explode from contained excitement, Sirius asked, "Ready to go?" Ron's eyes got brighter and the trace amounts of sleep he still had vanished. He was obviously excited. Even Remus looked on with anticipation.

"I'll take Ron," volunteered Ginny. Harry did his best not to laugh…Ginny could be positively evil sometimes.

"Alright, Sirius, Prof…Moony," Harry stumbled over the name, "grab on to my tail feathers." Harry transformed and flew to the two men. Each took a tail feather gingerly. If Harry had been human he would have sighed in frustration. He wiggled his tail and they got the message to hold on tighter. Harry flapped his wings, lifted them into the air and flamed. Ginny did not give her brother a chance to grab her tail feathers, but used her talons to grab his shoulders and flamed immediately to the Manor.

Harry looked up, he had just transformed and was waiting for Ginny to flame in with Ron, and smiled Ginny had appeared fifty feet in the air. He could hear Ron screaming at Ginny, but he was too far up for any words to be heard distinctly.

"What is she going to do with him," asked Remus.

"You're not going to want to miss this – come on," Harry started to jog gingerly toward the forest. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance and ran after him.

They caught up to him just inside the forest surround the Manor. Harry pointed south and smiled, "It gets rather deep there." In front of them was a small creek, but as it wound its way south it met up another creek. Just beyond the convergence, was a large pool. "The pool is spring fed too so it's not just deep, but cold." Remus laughed at the implications. Sirius grinned like a maniac. Above them, Ginny dropped Ron. As he fell through the air he could be heard yelling, "GINNY." Further noise was cutoff when he submerged beneath the water.

Ron spluttered as his head emerged from the water and then yelled, "GINNY!" Harry and Sirius joined Remus laughing. Ginny flew down to the pools edge and calmly watched Ron swim back to shore. She wisely retreated when he got close so that she would not be splashed. "Whatcha do that for?" said Ron now shaking and running his hands over his body trying to dry himself off. Remus took pity on him and cast a drying spell.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Ron.

Ginny walked up to Ron, hugged him, and then said, "You're forgiven."

"What?" asked a mystified Ron.

"You're forgiven," repeated Ginny, "for being a prat."

"Oh…" said Ron still unsure what he had been a prat about then realization hit him, "Oh…yeah."

They soon found themselves inside the Manor and introducing Ron to the house elves, who seemed delighted to meet Ginny's brother and to see Remus and Sirius again. Harry and Ginny offered to give Ron a tour, but he was insistent. Ron wanted to get started on the animagus revealer potion. Remus and Sirius left the trio to go explore some of their childhood memories, but said they would all have lunch together.

When the reached the potions lab Harry and Ginny quickly began assembling the ingredients and materials needed for the complicated potion. Harry opened one of the cabinets looking for powdered newt when he saw something that made him groan and laugh at the same time. Ron looked at him like he had gone crazy, but on the other side of the room Ginny giggled and then said, "That would have saved us a lot of time and effort."

"Yeah, not to mention Snape wouldn't be accusing me of breaking into his private potion stores," answered Harry. Ron gave him a quizzical look. He knew that Snape had accused Harry of breaking into his stores and that the slimy professor had actually threatened to give Harry a truth serum, but he was not sure what the two were talking about. Seeing Ron's confusion, Harry pointed at one particular ingredient, "Gillyweed. It was here all the time."

An hour later Ron was getting bored and impatient, "How long until it's ready?" he whined.

Harry and Ginny shared a look, "Well, so long as we don't mess anything up, it should be ready just before we go back to Hogwarts."

An appalled look formed on Ron's face and his tone was indignant, "I have to wait until almost two months? You're kidding right?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope." Ron sighed in disappointment.

Lunch was an uproarious affair. Sirius and Remus spent most of the time regaling the group about their adventures at the Manor and Hogwarts. It did not seem possible, but Ron had become even more excited at the thought of becoming an animagus. Eventually, the conversation was brought around to a more serious topic when Remus asked, "Does anyone have an idea how we are going to be able to keep coming back here?"

"Mom's going to want us to clean…" said Ron, "Too bad we can't have the house elves here clean Grimmauld Place."

Harry looked at Ginny to find she was already looking at him; she cocked an eyebrow, "What about Dobby?"

"Dobby?" said Remus and Sirius in unison.

"That might work…" mused Sirius, "I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"What about the potion?" inquired Ron.

Harry looked up, "I guess Ginny or me will have to come by and tend to it," Remus frowned at the idea of them being by themselves, "…just until we can figure a way for all of us to come at the same time."

………………………….

It was a week before they could approach Dumbledore with the idea of Dobby helping clean out Grimmauld Place. Only Harry and Ginny had been able to return to the Manor at intervals to attend to the animagus revealer potion.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I dare say Dobby would like to help," Dumbledore cut his eyes at Hermione, who was hiding in the back of the room with a frown on her face, "Shall I also say you are offering him pay?"

"Of course, sir," answered Harry. He was becoming increasingly disconcerted by the fact that Dumbledore refused to meet his eyes. Harry was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore was mad at him – after all he was the reason that Dumbledore was being attacked so ruthlessly in the papers and lost his spot on the Wizengamot.

At the same time, Harry was annoyed. So far he had not been able to find out anything that the Order had been doing to fight Voldemort or why there had not been any further deaths. Dumbledore avoided the topic diligently and trying to ask questions around Mrs. Weasley was asking for trouble. Harry thought he would try again anyway.

"Sir, what is Voldemort doing?" Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes as Ron flinched at the name.

"Now is not the time, Harry, soon though. When you are ready," Dumbledore said still avoiding looking at Harry's face and then quickly bade everyone goodbye.

It was not ten minutes later when two cracks announced someone's arrival. A high voice from the kitchen asked, "Where's Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby?" ventured Harry. The kitchen door was flung open as the small house elf covered the distance at a run toward Harry. "Oh no…" was the last thing Harry got out before Dobby made a running jump into Harry's stomach.

"Winky? Is that you?" came Ginny's voice. She was using a very gentle tone. Harry looked over Dobby's head and saw Winky walking very slowly and embarrassedly toward them.

"Yes, Miss" was all Winky said.

Dobby ears twitched and he looked nervous, "Dobby thought that it would be good for Winky to come too. Did Dobby do right?" The elf looked like he was on the verge of punishing himself.

"Yes, Dobby, you did right," the look of relief that passed over Dobby's features was unmistakable and even the morose Winky looked a little better. "Let me find Sirius – it's his house." Harry left and began walking up to Sirius' mother's room suspecting that his godfather was feeding Buckbeak.

Harry did indeed find Sirius feeding Buckbeat and they made their way back downstairs, Harry preparing Sirius for Dobby's enthusiastic character and Winky's depression. As they approached the door they could hear a low crackly voice and Sirius muttered, "Kreacher," under his breath.

The voice soon became loud enough for words to be made out, "Bad house elf, soiled your name. Betrayed your master."

A higher pitched voice answered back with a strong dose of anger, "Malfoy's are bad…dark wizards. They is not worthy to be served." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and figured Hermione must have been lecturing in Hogwarts' kitchen. "You's the bad elf. You are not serving your good master."

Kreacher's voice answered back with venom, "Kreacher serves his mistress. His mistress says serve Narcissa Black Malfoy, Kreacher serves." Kreacher had barely finished his sentence when a loud bang issued from the room and the door opened toward Sirius and Harry. Kreacher came flying out, landing on his backside. When Kreacher looked up and saw Sirius his eyes widened in fear.

"Kreacher, have you been talking to Narcissa?" Kreacher backed away trying to find an avenue of escape. "Answer me, that's an order!"

The old house elf seemed to deflate under Sirius' gaze, "Yes, master," which was soon followed in an undertone, "filthy blood traitor that you are."

"What have you told her?" Sirius asked, Harry noticed a bit of trepidation in his voice and decided he needed to ask Sirius and Remus what has been going on.

Kreacher's eyes gained a maniacal gleam as he realized he was going to have to tell everything, "Kreacher has been a good house elf, Kreacher tells the real Blacks everything about the prophecy and all the blood traitors, half bloods, and mudbloods befouling Kreacher's mistress home." The mad house elf looked immensely pleased with his betrayal.

Sirius' face flushed in anger and he belted Kreacher back through the swinging door, "YOU ARE NEVER TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN KREACHER! YOU ARE NEVER TO TALK TO ANYONE WHO MEANS ME OR THE ORDER HARM! I AM YOUR MASTER AND THESE ARE YOUR ORDERS. Now, leave my sight." Kreacher scurried from the room with Sirius staring daggers at him. "I should have killed him when we first came back. I told Dumbledore we could not trust him."

"Kreacher is just old and senile – if you had been nicer to him then he would not have…" Hermione began from her corner after Sirius and Harry had entered the room where Winky and Dobby were still waiting. Dobby's ears twitched guiltily, but his eyes shown with pride.

Sirius glared at Hermione and then said, "Kreacher knows full well what he is doing. He has always been an evil, malicious thing." Sirius turned to Dobby and Winky and he smiled down at them, "Albus says that you two are willing to help clean this filthy house; he says payment has already been arranged – is this true?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, but Winky raised her head for the first time and said, "Winky is not yet low enough to take wages, Master. Winky is properly ashamed at being a free elf."

Sirius lowered himself to his haunches and gently placed his hand on Winky's shoulders, "Winky, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius looked in the direction Kreacher had left, "you have more honor than some bound elves." Winky perked up at that, but did not say anything.

"Where do you wish us to start, Master?" asked Dobby.

"You don't need to call me 'Master,' why don't you two start with the kitchen and then the bedrooms. Once you finish with those begin with the rest of the house…actually, there's this portrait in the main room could you two remove it?"

"We can try," Dobby said confidently and he and Winky left the room making for Sirius' mother's portrait. For the rest of the day the house was filled with the screams of Mrs. Black. Dobby and Winky tried everything they could think of, but the portrait remained stubbornly on the wall.

For the next few days Mrs. Weasley tried unsuccessfully to keep all four of them busy. Finally, she gave up and told them all to do their homework. She now spent most of her time supervising Winky and Dobby. She had also sat Ginny down for "The Talk."

Ginny rolled her eyes as her mum finished explaining about controlling desires and being safe, "Don't roll your eyes at me. If you insist on behaving like a scarlet woman then…"

Ginny had had enough, "I AM NOT BEHAVING LIKE A SCARLET WOMAN!"

"OH then what was that you were doing with Harry when he arrived – your hands were all over each other," Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

"It's what scarlet women do, Ginny, you can't do stuff like that…not until you're married or at least engaged and…"

"MUM!" Ginny screamed. Mrs. Weasley looked up at her daughter wondering what the problem was now, "Harry and I are married."

Mrs. Weasley paled, "You…you know about that?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Of course I know. Did you think Harry and I wouldn't research about the bond? Give us some credit mum. Let me make this clear – what I do with Harry is not wrong in any way whatsoever. Harry is my husband."

"Oh, honey, but you are both so young. You don't know…"

"Don't know what mum? What love is? How can you even think that? Didn't Dumbledore explain what a soul bond is to you – Harry and I…" Ginny stopped and tried to figure out how to explain, "Look, Harry and I are together….we are always going to be together. There is nothing wrong with us being together…urgh…how do I say this." Ginny racked her brain for something that might help her and finally came up with something that sounded right, "Harry and I already share something that is far more intimate than anything you can imagine."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she had been slapped. She knew what her daughter was trying to say and she understood, but she still did not like it. Her daughter had skipped from being a ten year old to being a married woman in one step. Of course she should have known the same talk her mother had given her would not work; she supposed that she was going have to settle on just one thing, "Ginny, just be safe – you don't need any more responsibility than you already have."

Ginny smiled at her mum's uncomfortable expression. It felt good to make her mother squirm. "Don't worry mum, we'll be safe." Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes at her daughter's obvious attempt to provoke her.

Hermione, after protesting the situation with the house elves to no avail, retreated to the library where she was now studying for her O.W.L.s. Ron was still the only speaking to her and he followed her to the library.

"Hermione?"

She turned in surprise, "Ron, what are you doing here?" Ever since The Argument, as she had come to think of it, she had rarely spoke to anyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; she was missing talking to Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I know you don't approve of what they did, but…"

"I'll apologize," Hermione said quickly, interrupting Ron mid-sentence.

Ron gaped in astonishment, "You…you'll apologize? Why?" he said before he could stop himself.

"I may have been wrong to say some of what I said. I still think they shouldn't have become animagus so young, but I should not have said that I would have turned them in or forced Harry to stay at the Dursleys."

Ron walked to the couch Hermione was sitting on and collapsed next to her, "I know and I've tried telling them that, but they won't listen." Hermione looked at him in surprise, Ron had never been good with words and she was curious as to exactly what he had said. Ron apparently understood, "Well…I said you didn't mean it." Hermione smiled at him.

"The Dursleys must be really bad," she said absently, "I don't think I've ever asked Harry about them. He's always said they were horrible muggles, but…" Hermione trailed off as she thought of the possibilities of why Harry hated the Durlseys so much.

"Ginny says they're bad. You should have heard her after our first year. She convinced the twins to steal the car and get Harry. I think she hates them more than Harry does," said Ron.

Hermione made a groaning noise as he finished. She knew that if Ginny hated the Dursleys as much as Ron suggested she did then they were truly horrible. She wondered, for the first time, if Dumbledore had been wrong to place him with them.

By unspoken agreement they both rose and began walking to Ginny's room where Harry and Ginny spent most of their time when Mrs. Weasley was not giving out chores. Hermione knocked when they reached the door.

Ginny answered the door, "Hi Ron, how are you?" she said.

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably at being completely ignored, "Can I speak to you and Harry?" she asked nervously. Ginny's eyebrow rose in her trademark gesture and she opened the door wider so that Harry could be seen at the desk. He was already looking at her.

Hermione looked her lips, which had gone dry out of nervousness, "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that I would have turned you in," she looked down at her feet ashamed, "I wouldn't have…I was just mad and…"

"You told Ron," Harry said coldly.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone," supplied Ginny at Hermione's confused face.

Hermione's face shifted from confusion to shame as she realized what they were talking about. Her stomach plummeted; Harry and Ginny were not going to forgive her now. "I didn't mean to…I was, I was ranting and it slipped out…I…I'm so sorry," she said truthfully and tearfully. She wiped the tears from hers and said again, "I'm sorry."

Harry only turned away to continue working on whatever he had been doing before. Ginny frowned at Hermione, "You're going to have to do better than that..." she closed the door in Hermione's face.

……………………………

The day before Harry's birthday was the first day that Remus had returned since Dobby and Winky's arrival. He, Sirius, and Ron were waiting for Harry and Ginny once they had finished breakfast. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"It's about time," muttered Sirius. Lupin had made them all promise that, aside from tending to the potion, everyone would remain at Grimmauld Place until he could go with them again. Sirius was as eager as the others to leave as he had been cooped up as well.

Lupin smiled at his old friend, "What's the matter Padfoot? Getting antsy?" Sirius growled at him and then motioned to Harry and Ginny to transform. A few moments later found the five of them back at the Manor.

Sirius smiled mischievously, "Harry, we've got an early birthday present for you. Do you want to tell him Moony or should I?" Moony waved his hand, "Harry, do you know how the Ministry tracks underage magic?"

"It's got something to do with wands I think because they couldn't track our magic when Ginny and I were training to become animagi," Harry answered, his pulse had increased from what he thought Sirius was suggesting.

Sirius shook his head, "No, my misguided godson, a common, but wrong, belief. In reality, the Ministry's ability to track magic is rather crude and imprecise. You see they track _magic_ not the wand or the user."

"Oh, I'm going to kill Fred and George – they said it was about internal and external or something like that," blurted out Ginny. "No wonder they got so few warnings – the Ministry can't distinguish between them and Mom and Dad."

"Right," said Lupin taking over for Sirius, "But the twins weren't completely wrong – the Ministry can't track most magic that is self-contained like your animagus transformations. Nor can they track the results of most potions with any reliability…although the effects can sometimes be tracked," he said the last part almost to himself and Sirius snickered.

All eyes turned to Remus who sighed at the inevitable, "It was one of our pranks over the summer. We weren't here for a change, but at my parents place…it was only a few days before the start of term and we were preparing for our first prank or at least part of it. The potion was supposed to change anyone who took it into clowns. I accidentally took some," Sirius guffawed, "Oh all right; Sirius put some in a muffin, which I was foolish enough to eat. Needless to say, since I'm a registered werewolf the Ministry kept close tabs on my home and they noticed the activity. By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at the school the story had already passed up and down the train several times…evidently several of our classmates had parents that worked for the Ministry. For days people referred to me by 'Bozo.'"

The den was filled with laughter as Remus blushed, "But…that's…not…all," Sirius managed to get out. "He didn't tell you that the potion had lingering effects…" Sirius dissolved into laughter again, "During the next full moon…the werewolf had a large red nose…didn't look scary at all."

Remus frowned at Sirius, "Before we got sidetracked, I was saying how the Ministry's ability to track magic was crude. Not only do they find it nearly impossible to distinguish between users, but it can also be easily shielded against. Of course, most of the time they would detect the shield spell, which is probably why your brothers never attempted it, but some places are already shielded like Grimmauld Place or the Manor," as he said "Manor," he spread his arms wide.

"We can do magic at the Manor?" asked a shocked Ron "You mean we didn't have to do all that cleaning without magic? How come no one told us?"

"Not many people know. Arthur might so your mother probably knows then too, but somehow," Sirius smiled at Ron, "I doubt that Molly would want her children…especially her sons to know."

"We can use magic here too?" asked Ginny, voicing Harry's own question.

"Oh yes, the Manor, even without its concealment charms is warded enough to conceal the magic taking place," replied Sirius.

"Why didn't Daniel ever say anything?" asked Harry more to himself. He would have asked Daniel the question, but question probably would have entailed a three hour conversation with the portrait.

"Because that would have been useful to know…" grumbled Ginny darkly.

"Anyhow," interrupted Remus, "We thought that we might give you some lessons," Ron groaned at the thought of work, "Relax Ron, not those type of lessons, although we could prepare you for O.W.L.'s, we thought we would focus more on defense. Dumbledore's having a lot of trouble finding a competent professor – evidently the word is out that the job is jinxed."

"That's because the job _is_ jinxed," said Sirius.

"Add that and the trouble with the Ministry and your defense professor might be a tad under qualified," finished Remus.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all perked up. "Dueling?" inquired Harry

"Yes, and a few other tricks," said Sirius mysteriously.

"Are you going to tell us what Voldemort has been doing?" asked Harry figuring that this might be a good time to ask.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and the both nodded, "He's actually been rather quiet. His main has been on acquiring followers, willingly or by imperious curse, but his main focus has been on acquiring something that he can only get by stealth."

"Is that what you've been guarding?" asked Ron intrigued.

Sirius and Remus exchanged another look, "I see some of Fred and George's extended ears survived the purge, but yes that is what the Order has been guarding. Lord Voldemort wants this before he starts the war in the open."

"What is it?" asked Harry wondering what Voldemort could want so badly.

"It's a weapon of a sort," said Sirius vaguely.

"A weapon?" pressed Harry.

"We aren't sure. Dumbledore has only told us that he must not get it and that it's kept down in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry suddenly had a vision of his recurring dream whenever he slept apart from Ginny, "Place with a long dark corridor and lots of doors?"

Remus looked at him funny, while Sirius shrugged. "Yes, that's right – how do you know?"

"I've been or I guess Voldemort has been dreaming about it," Harry tried to explain answering Remus' question. He looked at Sirius, "It was like my dream last summer; I knew it wasn't mine – he's obsessed with whatever it is."

……………………………

Harry's birthday past without too much fanfare and Ginny's soon followed. Mrs. Weasley prepared fantastic cakes, but she still seemed rather miffed at them for becoming animagi.

Their lessons with Sirius and Remus occurred whenever one of the two had free time. Most of the time this meant Sirius. Sirius turned out to be an excellent dueler. It turned out that defense was not the only topic they were covering. Sirius insisted the further along with their studies they were the more time they would have to be proper marauders. Sirius excelled at transfiguration and he was not bad at charms either, although he said that Harry's mother had been the best at charms. Indeed, the only core subject Sirius seemed lost with was herbology. He was also absolutely useless with Ancient Runes as he had taken Divination and Care of Magical Creatures instead. It turned out that Ron had the right strategy with Diviniation: make it up.

While Sirius was knowledgeable, it came as no surprise that Remus was the better teacher. It quickly became apparent that Ginny and Harry should not duel each other. They knew what the other was going to do before they did it and the duel would dissolve into a contest of power not skill. When Remus informed them that they would no longer be dueling each other because of the bond Harry only felt a momentary jolt of surprise that Remus knew about the bond. Harry realized that Sirius must have told him. Strangely, was not irritated or mad.

That night found him curled up with Ginny in on of the rooms newly renovated by Dobby and Winky.

"Do you think we've been too hard on Hermione? I mean, Sirius told Remus and…" Harry started.

Ginny turned so that they were facing each other, "No, Hermione thinks everything is her business and that she's always right. You didn't hear her while you were in the kitchen. She was prattling off about how it was her _right_ to listen in and know what was going on." Ginny snuggled closer to Harry so that her head rested just under his chin. She breathed against his skin and was happy that Harry shivered in response, "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"You're mom is going to kill us in the morning," complained Harry, but not really meaning it.

Ginny giggled a little, "She'll probably think I've been having my wanton ways with you."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door the next morning to find Harry in bed with his arm around her and Ginny's head resting on his chest. She started to open her mouth, but stopped. Instead, she sat down in an armchair close to the door. Ginny chose that moment to move slightly causing Harry's grasp on her to tighten reflexively. Mrs. Weasley sadly smiled; she was witnessing something that was strangely both horrifying and beautiful to her. Standing up, she quietly left the room and closed the door.

Harry and Ginny, however, did not have too much more time to sleep as Ron had run into the room none too quietly and then started to yell for good measure, "Harry, Ginny! Wake up!" He was so excited that it did not bother him that his sister was sleeping in the same bed as Harry. He was happy that he did not have to perform two wakeup calls.

"What do you want Ron?" asked Harry as he slowly woke and squinted at the redhead. Ginny only tried to bury her head under a pillow.

Ron groaned, "The potion. It's done today."

"Okay…I'm up Ron," Harry said as he put on his glasses. He took in Ron's appearance. His red hair was sticking out in every direction and he was still in his wrinkled pajamas, but he was practically bouncing in anticipation, "Excited much?" The comment earned him a soft punch from Ron. Finally, Ginny emerged from under the pillow.

"KIDS! BREAKFAST IS READY," Mrs. Weasley's voice permeated the room. Ron had dashed out of the room and down the stairs at the mention of breakfast – the potion momentarily forgotten. Harry and Ginny dressed quickly before going down.

Mrs. Weasley already had plates ready for everyone. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron (of course) were already at the table. "Your Hogwarts letters arrived this morning. They're rather late this year," Mrs. Weasley said as she began handing out envelopes. Both Hermione's and Ron's made a clunking sound as they landed on the table.

Fred and George wandered in just in time to see Hermione tearing into hers. "Oh, look…Hermione made prefect," said Fred in a fake surprised voice.

George took over, "A complete and utter surprise," his voice was flat and unemotional.

Fred's voice gained a teasing tone, "Yes, George definitely a surprise. We might have to watch ourselves this year."

"That's enough!" scolded Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George quieted, although they still were making funny faces at Hermione once their mum's back was turned.

Ron finished his breakfast before opening his envelope. A red and gold badge slipped out. It clunked to the table as Ron made not attempt to grab it, but instead stared at it in shock. "I'm a…"

"Unbelievable…who would make Ron a prefect?" George asked seriously.

"Dumbledore," responded Fred deadpanned.

"Prefect? What you're a prefect Ron? Fantastic – that's all my boys…" Mrs. Weasley fluttered around and gave Ron a huge hug as Fred and George looked stunned mouthing to each other 'all my boys.'

"Ron! That's great," Hermione said as she took the hug over from Mrs. Weasley.

"We are going to have to get you something for this Ron. Percy got an owl and Bill wanted a new wand. So what do you want?" asked Mrs. Weasley excitedly. Ron looked like Christmas had come early.

"Well, I would really like a new broom," said Ron and Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly. Ron hastily added, "Nothing like a Nimbus or Firebolt though – the cleansweeps are nice…" Mrs. Weasley perked up a little bit and she spent the next thirty minutes talking with Ron before she left for Diagon Alley with a copy of their booklists.

"Congrads Ron," said Harry who had finally been able to get close to Ron. He meant it. Ron rarely received the spotlight and Harry certainly did not want to be a prefect. "Never thought of you as the responsible one though…" Harry continued.

Ron smiled at him, "You're telling me – Dumbledore's off his rocker."

"So when do you want your _other _reward?" asked Ginny and Ron's eyes widened when he remembered the potion.

Fred and George meanwhile had maneuvered closer to Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione and felt a guilty a feeling.

_You're too nice._

_But…_

_Oh fine. But I'm still not telling her about being a phoenix or about Ron._

_Okay._

"Congratulations, Hermione!" said Harry with a smile and Hermione looked at him with a smile on her face and her eyes began to mist.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione managed to get out as her throat contracted. Harry had forgiven her. She was about to hug him when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Fred's hand slinked its way to the badge lying unprotected on the table and pocketed it. Hermione, however, spotted the theft. "Give that back George!"

"It's Fred," and with that both twins ran off with Hermione in pursuit.

Sirius and Remus had watched the scene in detached amusement, but when the others had left the kitchen they had moved closer to the table. "So, shall we?" asked Sirius. He was not as eager as Ron to find out what form Ron had, but he was excited. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' childish excitement, but could not hold back his own smile.

When they flamed to the manor Ron hit the ground running toward the potions lab. He was waiting for them by the cauldron when the others entered the lab. "Okay, now fill that goblet and drink up," said Remus pointing to a goblet on the table. Ron did so and put the liquid to his lips without question.

He finished draining the cup with a look of disgust on his face. "You could have told me that it tasted awful," he complained. Ron opened his mouth again to say something, but his eyes rolled back into his head. Sirius caught him before he fell to the hard floor.

It was almost forty-five minutes later when Ron stirred. He had a huge grin on his face, "I'm a lion. I look a lot like the Gryffindor lion …but I've got a red mane…" His hand, unconsciously, went up and ran through his own red hair.

Remus smiled and laughed as he slapped Ron on the back. Sirius, however, was frowning. "Another cat…" First, Remus laughed at the comment and then the others followed. Eventually, Sirius joined in.


	14. A Ferret and A Toad

_A/N: Chapter 14 is up. Look for an update next Monday. I will try updating weekly every Monday as it gives me the weekend to do some serious typing. Just a quick note: Kreacher did not spill the beans about the prophecy – Dumbledore hasn't told anyone, but Kreacher has spilled the beans about the Order guarding the door to the DoM. A lot is going to be happening between now and Christmas so I'm not sure how many chapters it is going to end up as. _

_Thanks for all the great reviews. I enjoy reading them and they keep me motivated.  
_

_Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1_

Chapter 14: A Ferret and A Toad

Dumbledore hung back from the party. He watched with a small smile on his face as Ron Weasley eagerly ripped the brown paper off what was obviously a broom. Mr. Weasley was having a good day, Dumbledore knew. Unlike Harry and Ginny, Ron's mind was not as well protected against even passive legilimancy. While he was mostly radiating happiness about the new broom, he was also happy about being a lion. Dumbledore smiled and wondered if two old marauders had anything to do with this new development. He knew that he would have to wait for one of them to tell him; both of them had rudimentary understanding of occulumency… probably from years of lying about pranks.

Alastor was showing something, it looked like a picture, to Harry and judging from Ginny's reaction Harry was not reacting well to it. The young lady had moved from the opposite side of the room and had nonchalantly placed a supporting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Albus, can we talk for a moment?" Remus Lupin had managed to sneak up on him. Dumbledore nodded wondering what the former professor had to say. "Harry's been having dreams about the Department of Mysteries. He described the hallway perfectly for me," Dumbledore closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made sure to exhale extra long before replying.

"I was afraid the connection was growing stronger," Dumbledore admitted. "Has Alastor setup everything for the trip to Kings Cross?" Remus nodded affirmatively. "Good, I'll talk to them before I go."

"Albus, is everything alright?" Remus asked concern. The Headmaster's look reminded him of what he looked like a few days after the full moon.

"Just tired. I've been spending much of my time trying to prevent the Ministry from appointing a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but I have not succeeded." Remus silently asked who it was, "Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore said sadly.

Remus' face fell, "She's an awful woman."

"Yes, that is what I need to talk to them about, especially Harry and Ginny. She will try and provoke them." Dumbledore smiled sadly at Remus and made his way to the table.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to the…" Dumbledore momentarily wondered what to call them. Children was no longer the correct term, "…students for a moment." Although he did not raise his voice, everyone quieted down. "You might have heard that I have had some difficulty in finding a Defense professor. Sadly, I have not been able to find one and the Ministry has appointed Dolores Umbridge as professor. She is the Senior Undersecretary of Magic. I know that each of you has been following the papers and realize the Minister Fudge does not believe Lord Voldemort," almost everyone flinched, "has returned.

"I want all of you to be very careful around Professor Umbridge. Do not allow her to provoke you. As I am sure Alastor will remind you, be careful what you put into writing and assume all owls will be intercepted. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded.

Harry tried to meet Dumbledore's eyes, but the professor refused to. His feelings of guilt and worry tripled. Ginny looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore.

_Harry, quit feeling guilty._

_But I don't know what I did,_ protested Harry.

Ginny had had enough. If she could stand up to her mother then she could confront Dumbledore, audience or no. She wondered if she would be able to control her temper.

_Ginny, don't it…_

"Professor," called Ginny as Dumbledore turned to leave.

Dumbledore unnoticeably stiffened. He knew that tone. Indeed, it seemed to be becoming a tradition to be chewed out by the youngest Weasley. Turning around to face the young lady he said, "Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

Ever direct, Ginny went straight to the point, "Why won't you look Harry in the eye?"

Instead of immediately answering, Dumbledore moved back to the table and sat down and looked Ginny in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about." He knew it was a mistake before he finished. Ginny had turned red.

"Don't you dare. You know exactly what you're doing." Ginny was not yelling, but her volume was only just below that. "Do you know how Harry's feeling? He hasn't done anything wrong! You are the one who's wrong! It's not Harry's fault that Voldemort came back – he didn't even want to even be in the stupid tournament. He didn't hire a Death Eater as a professor. He didn't choose to live with relatives that are beyond awful. You haven't had your life threatened every year…" Ginny continued for another five minutes.

At one point, once she had gotten over the initial shock, Mrs. Weasley had moved to grab her daughter and pull her back into her chair, but Harry had stood to stand by Ginny. Her hand had met with an invisible barrier. Harry had turned to look at her and his look clearly said that he would not allow anyone to touch Ginny.

When Ginny had started berating Dumbledore Harry had wanted to crawl under the table, but when he noticed Mrs. Weasley begin to reach for her daughter Harry knew he could not allow her to intervene. It was a simple decision for him – Ginny did not want to be stopped and he knew it was important to her.

Dumbledore had not planned on anyone forcing his hand this quickly; he was sure Severus was going to complain mightily when he informed him. "I fear that Voldemort might use the connection he and Harry have to spy on me, on us." Shocked silence greeted Dumbledore's words. He continued, "I believe it is possible for Voldemort to force his way into Harry's mind – much like he did to you with the diary."

This time several people began speaking at once and Dumbledore held his hands up for silence, "I believe that, if you are willing to learn Harry, Voldemort can be blocked," Harry watched Dumbledore carefully and wondered idly if Dumbledore was saying Voldemort's name so many times to try and sensitize the group. "Would you be willing to learn Occulumency?"

"Of course," answered Harry. _Why wouldn't I?_ he added mentally.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said as he stood, "Then Professor Snape will be in contact shortly." He immediately made for the door. It was not until after Dumbledore was gone that the shocked crowd fully realized what he had said.

_I can think of one reason…_

_Snape? Oh this is going to be pleasant._

_Do you mind if I sit this one out?_ Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. She was the first to break the silence.

………………………………….

The trip to Kings Cross was uneventful. Sirius had accompanied them for the trip in his animagus form over the objections of Mrs. Weasley. Mad Eye Moody had also initially objected, but when Sturgis Podmore had not shown he had decided that Sirius would make up the missing number in Harry's guard.

Harry smiled and waved at the large, shaggy black dog running after the train. Watching Sirius enjoying himself, Harry temporarily was able to forget all the finger pointing and whispering he had received on the platform. It appeared that a lot of his classmates had been reading the _Daily Prophet_. "He's enjoying being out," Ginny said breaking into his thoughts.

Laughing, Harry agreed, "Yeah, let's go find a compartment."

_Don't worry about all of them Harry. If they think your crazy and avoid you then it just means more time with me. _

Harry smiled at her logic and put an arm around her as they walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. Hermione and Ron had already left to attend their prefect meeting. At the last carriage they met Neville.

"Hey, Neville. How was your summer?" asked Harry.

Neville smiled at Harry. They had become better friends last year, "Pretty good except for all the rubbish that was in the _Daily Prophet_ about you and Dumbledore. You should have seen Gran when a reporter came to our place asking for a comment. I thought she was going to hex him on the spot." The three of them laughed at the image. Neville's grandmother was formidable; from only the brief glimpses they had had of her on Platform 9 ¾ over the years neither Harry nor Ginny would want to be on her bad side.

"This compartment has space. Only Luna is in it," Ginny said. Neville looked at her strangely and then looked at the compartment in doubt.

Harry turned to see what Neville was worried about. In the compartment sat a girl probably Ginny's age and Harry understood immediately why Neville hesitated. This 'Luna' gave off an aura of dottiness. The radishes hanging from her ears and the butterbeer cap necklace did not help.

_How do you know Luna?_

_Met her during my first year. I talk to her when I run into her…she's a bit strange, but you'll like her. _

_How come I don't know her?_

_Luna doesn't always leave a lasting impression unless you are talking to her…it's kinda strange, but then so is Luna. _

"Can we join you Luna?" asked Ginny as she opened the compartment's door.

Luna looked up from her newspaper, which Harry noticed was upside down, she looked at the three of them and smiled dreamily, "Of course. Sit."

Several minutes later, Harry decided Ginny was right. Luna was nice, but strange. The conversation he had tried to have with her had gone nowhere or, rather, the conversation had gone beyond Harry's grasp of reality. He turned to Neville, who had happily avoided Luna's direct gaze.

"Are you looking forward to this year?" Harry asked eager for a conversation he could follow.

Neville's smile grew wider, "Yeah, my great uncle even bought me this plant_, mimbulus mimbletonia _is its name. Here, hold Trevor," Harry took hold of the toad and watched as Neville took out a quill, "It's supposed to have a defense system. So if I poke it like this…" Green, smelly goo shot out everywhere. Neville was covered as was Harry who could not protect himself as he was holding Trevor. Ginny had thrown her hands up in time to shield her from the worst of it and Luna's newspaper was now green.

Ginny stood and waved her wand and said "Scourgify" cleaning the goo off everyone and the compartment. A moment later the compartment door opened and Ginny turned to see an older girl with Asian features and long, shiny black hair. Ginny recognized her as the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" she asked ignoring Ginny, Neville, and Luna completely. Ginny's eyes narrowed; she did not care for the look in Cho's eyes.

"Er…I'm okay. How're you Cho?" Harry was confused. Cho was looking at him strangely and batting her eyelashes at him. He was even more confused by the hostility he felt from Ginny. Then he was hit by a huge wave of possessiveness.

Ginny fingered her wand and walked so that she was just in front of Harry, "Hi, Cho! Have a good summer?" she asked in an overly polite voice. As she did so, Ginny sat down in Harry's lap. Harry blushed at Ginny's provocative position and, after a mental prod from Ginny, tentatively put his arms around her so that she would not slide off.

A small blush crept up Cho's neck, but she smiled back at Ginny and said, "It was okay considering…anyway, I'll see you later Harry. I'd like to talk to you more." She turned so that her hair flew over her shoulder.

Ginny watched her go with a frown and felt doubt flash across her mind. Harry was Harry, but he was also the boy-who-lived, handsome, nice, rich, and powerful…and she was just Ginny Weasley.

_Ginny Potter,_ Harry corrected. Ginny blushed, embarrassed at her thoughts.

_Harry, have you ever doubted…_

_You know that I haven't…besides I'm the one whose not worthy of you._

_Don't be ridiculous Harry, you're…_

_Then you stop being ridiculous,_ Harry said with finality. Ginny maneuvered herself so that she was straddling his lap.

Neville and Luna watched mesmerized as Ginny leaned towards Harry and kissed him. The couple's hands did not seem to rest. Harry's started out buried in Ginny's hair, but then moved down her sides, her back, her bum, and back up to her hair. Ginny's hands were out of sight, but also moving.

Several minutes later, Luna turned to Neville and asked in her dreamy voice, "Do you think they need to stop to breathe or do you think they can breathe through their hair like the crumpled-horn snorkack?" Neville looked at Luna, opened his mouth, shut his mouth, and then blinked. Eventually he simply settled for a shrug. "I don't know either," agreed Luna.

A loud groan came from the compartment's door, "Do you have to do that?" Ron and Hermione had returned from their prefect's meeting.

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing and looked at Ron and Hermione. Ginny smiled wickedly and leaned against Harry so that her cheek was on his shoulder, "Why? Does it bother you?" Ron groaned again, but did not say anything. Hermione looked at Ron like he had grown a second head, but also did not say anything.

An awkward silence developed. Ron wanted to talk about when he was going to begin practicing his transformation, but he knew better than to say anything. Luckily, Luna distracted him. "You're Ronald Weasley."

Ron blinked. "Yeah…"

"You did not dance at the ball," Luna stated.

Ron looked a little flustered; everyone had stopped talking to watch the interaction. "Yeah," he said again.

"I would have danced with you," Luna again made a statement. Ron's forehead furrowed.

Harry looked from the confused Ron to Hermione, who was staring at Luna's newspaper with a look of disgust on her face.

_Check out the look on Hermione's face! I've never seen her look at a book, well newspaper, like that before._

Ginny giggled in response, slid off Harry's lap, and took the seat beside him. "What are you reading Luna?" she asked. Hermione gave a slight huff.

Further conversation was caught off by a cold, drawling voice emanating from the hallway. "Ah, here's a good one: 'Albus Dumbledore's recent speech before the Wizengamot further proves that the persistent rumors concerning the once great man's sanity are true. His blind faith in the attention-seeking Harry Potter, who seems to have had one too many brushes with death, also lends credence to the belief that the man who once defeated Grindelwald is no longer competent to run Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"Ha! That one really is good, but the stuff about Potter is even better…Well look who we have here: Potter and some other losers," Draco Malfoy said as he noticed them. As usual, Crabbe and Goyle flanked him, but today he was also accompanied by several other Slytherins who Harry recognized, but did not remember their names. Malfoy sneered as he faced Harry, "Potter" was all he said before his face changed: he smiled. The smile made Harry's blood run cold. Sneers he was used to, but Malfoy smiling could not be good. "You had better watch your step this year – things are going to be different," Malfoy's smile widened, "Dumbledore can't protect you anymore."

For a moment Harry thought Malfoy was going to walk away before saying anything too insulting, and then he sniffed. His nose crinkled as if he smelled a foul odor, "Uhhg! How can you stand it in here – the mudblood reeks." Hermione blushed a deep crimson. Harry opened his mouth to tell Malfoy to shut up; Ginny fingered her wand and was edging to the side to get a clear shot. However, it was Ron who acted first.

Ron's fist swung towards Malfoy, but the Slytherin had been expecting this reaction and simply stepped back allowing the compartment door to automatically close. Ron's fist slammed through the glass slicing his hand to ribbons. Malfoy laughed and led his entourage from the compartment.

"Son of a…" Ron was swearing as he cradled his hand, blood dripping to the floor. "One of these days I'm going to get Malfoy…just wait…he's such a…" Ron's words trailed off as he continued to fantasize about what he planed to do to Malfoy.

Hermione had rushed to his side; her wand drawn she pointed it at his hand and said, _"fasciaus_._"_ Bandages wound around his hand stopping the bleeding.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"Oh, Ron, you're a prefect now. You need to learn to control your temper; you can't just get mad at Malfoy now. He's a prefect too now…Don't worry about your hand – when we get to Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey will fix it right up." Hermione continued to hover over Ron for the rest of the trip leaving Harry to fix the window.

Hermione and Ron left the group when the train arrived at Hogsmeade to perform their prefect duties. Harry froze as he approached the carriage. The horseless carriages were no longer horseless…or well he supposed the black creatures with leathery wings could be considered horses. "What are those things?" he asked to no one in particular.

"What things?" asked Neville curiously; Harry pointed to the winged horses latched to the nearest carriage. "Oh those…they've always been there."

"What?" Harry stupidly said.

"I can see them too," came Luna's voice from behind them making them all jump slightly.

Ginny was peering at the space with squinted eyes. She brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes as if she was trying to clear them.

_What is it Ginny? _

_It's like I can see them, but I can't…it's like the haze you see on a hot day above the pavement. The air sort of shimmers where you say the horses are. _

Ron and Hermione did not show to share a carriage with them and Harry figured that they had already gone ahead to get Ron's hand healed. Harry looked around again before allowing the carriage to depart just in case, but when he did not see them he closed the door and the ugly horse-like creatures began moving.

"Did anyone see Hagrid?" asked Ginny with a perplexed expression, "I just realized I didn't hear him calling the first years."

"Oh, he was not there. Professor Grubbly-Plank was there. She's a much better professor anyway," Luna informed them dreamily and then went back to her paper.

"That's not true," protested Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Yeah, Hagrid's a great teacher," supported Neville.

Luna looked up from her paper and looked at them with her large eyes, "Okay. If you think so," was all she said.

…………………………………….

Dumbledore eyed the pensive hesitantly. There were few things that Dumbledore hated. He did not hate Voldemort, he pitied him. True, the atrocities Lord Voldemort committed were heinous, but Dumbledore simply could not bring himself to hate the creature that had been the small orphan, albeit misguided, Tom Riddle. This did not mean he did not wish Voldemort to die; indeed, he had been striving for that objective or something akin to it for many years. What Dumbledore hated was the prophecy. Riddle made his own choices that would lead to his downfall, but Harry could not. The prophecy took away Harry's choice; the boy would either fight and die or fight and live.

In some ways the prophecy made it easy on Dumbledore. Harry's fate was already determined; it was his job to make sure Harry defeated Voldemort. He knew that Harry's life had been miserable, but it had also made him stronger. For years now he had been able to soothe his conscience with the knowledge that the prophecy forbid Harry from truly living until Voldemort had been killed. Yet, he was puzzled and he wondered, not for the first time, how a soul bond could form with the weight of prophecy – Dumbledore mused that this was definitely living and living more intensely than most ever got the chance to.

Ms Weasley, or Ms Potter he supposed, had made him feel rather guilty. Severus had not taken the news that he would be teaching Harry Potter Occulumency well, but he was going to do it. He sighed and his gaze shifted back to the pensive. He wanted to review the prophecy one more time…he had it memorized by now and had not bothered to look at it since well before Harry had come to Hogwarts, but hearing it in the original may yield something new and he wanted to be prepared for when he did tell Harry. The wand caused the memories to spin and when the finally settled, Dumbledore was ready and he watched a younger Sybil Trelawney give the prophecy. It had been well over a decade since Albus Dumbledore had last cursed. Tonight, Albus Dumbledore cursed, "What the bloody hell?"

Dumbledore sat down heavily in the large chair and watched the students walking into the Great Hall. He was still mystified by what he had seen. To add to his problems Dolores Umbridge was seated at the head table as well. Dumbledore sighed deeply; it was going to be a long year and now he had another mystery to figure out.

………………………………….

Harry went through the doors of the Great Hall feeling apprehensive. He hated being stared at; whispers were even worse; and finger pointing was the worst. He expected all three. A hand grabbed his and squeezed. A warm, comforting feeling surged through the linked hands. Ginny led him to a seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares, whispers, and finger pointing.

The noise in the Great Hall quieted when Professor McGonagall walked in leading the new students. Harry took the time to look at the head table. "Merlin! She looks like a toad…" further speech from Ron, who had just sat down, was cut off by a jab in the ribs by Hermione.

Harry could not help but agree with Ron. The only new professor had to be Dolores Umbridge and she did look like a toad…with a fly perched precariously on top of her head. Ginny snickered picking up on his thoughts. Ron interrupted further thought about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor by his consistent grumblings about hunger.

The welcoming feast was as delicious as always and soon Dumbledore was rising to his feet to give his speech. He had just reached the point where he was going to announce quidditch tryouts when a barely audible, "Hem, hem" could be heard coming from Umbridge's direction.

Ginny leaned back against Harry as Umbridge droned on and tuned the woman out. She noticed Harry was doing much the same as he wordlessly looked around the Great Hall at the other students' blank expressions. As far as she could tell, only Hermione was paying full attention. Ron was looking at his empty plate with a disgruntled expression and periodically would shake his head as if he was trying to stay awake.

"…and so it is with great pride and hope for a better education here at Hogwarts that I now announce the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I will happily be filling the post. Thank you," Umbridge sat down with a small smile at the professors' shocked expressions. Only Dumbledore did not seem surprised.

Dumbledore stood once more and ignored the smug Umbridge as best he could, but he could not resist a slight barb, "I do hope that everyone will be able to sleep tonight after that energizing speech from Professor Umbridge. Now, as I was saying, quidditch tryouts will be held…"

As they made their way to Gryffindor Tower Ginny for the most part ignored Hermione, but Harry tried to engage Hermione in conversation. The little conversation they held was strained. Harry was not sure what to say and he was reluctant to talk about anything serious. For her part, Hermione was not sure what to say to help repair the broken trust between them. They were both relieved when she had to attend to her prefect duties since Ron obviously was not going to do them by himself or, if he did, would do them badly.

"Move it, you midgets," Harry heard Ron's voice say, which was quickly followed by Hermione's stern, reprimanding voice and a smack. "Hey! That hurt. But Hermione, they are midgets…" pleaded Ron's voice.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Ron and Hermione immediately began bickering in front of the huddled first years. Harry motioned to the group to follow him and Harry and Ginny led them to the tower. The bickering couple did not notice until they were alone in the hallway.

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny explained that they had to give her the password before they could enter. It was only then that they realized that they did not know it. Surprisingly, it was Neville who strode confidently forward. "I know the password and I won't forget this one," he said with evident pride in his voice, "_mimbulus mimbletonia." _The portrait swung open and this time it was Neville who led everyone into the common room. "Pavarti, can you show the girls up to their side of their tower?" Parvarti nodded at Neville, "Thanks, all right. The boys' dormitory is this way. Follow me." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. Neither had ever seen Neville so confidant.

Hermione and Ron found eventually found their own way back to the common room to find it empty except for Fred and George, who looked guilty for a moment, and then posted a flyer on the board. Hermione frowned and tore it down when the twins had left. She sat down heavily by Ron, "I can't believe them. They can't do this…"

"But Hermione, they are paying them and…" Ron leaned over to look at the flyer, "…and paying them well."

Hermione huffed, "That's not the point. They're breaking the rules."

Ron shifted at her last words, "Life is not just about rules." Hermione paled at his words realizing that her reasoning was the same as her argument with Harry.

"I mean it's not just the rules. They could hurt someone…We can't allow that," Hermione finished.

This time it was Ron who paled at her words, "We?" The thought of facing the twins was not appealing.

Frowning at his reluctance, "Yes, we as in you and me. You're a prefect." Ron groaned and put his head in his hands.

……………………………..

The next morning Harry wondered down to the common room to find a waiting Fred and George. He did not care for the way they were looking at him. He looked around for some help. Ron and Hermione were leading the first years to breakfast – no help there. That really only left one source of possible help: Ginny.

_Help! _

_Relax Harry. I've already talked with the two twits this morning – they won't hurt you and if they do they will regret it._

_Are you sure?_

"Harry, dear boy!" Fred interrupted his mental conversation with Ginny.

"It has come to our attention that your relationship with our sister, our little sister mind you, is getting serious," inserted George.

Fred put an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Yes, but it is not exactly unexpected…Ron really is a dunce…what concerns us is that both of you are getting older."

"Ranging hormones you know," said George as he winked at Harry. Harry mentally groaned. He could not believe that the twins, of all people, were about to give him "The Talk" about their little sister.

"It's not like we think you'll do something that you'll regret or at least something that we'd be forced to make you regret"said Fred. Harry was starting to get a little dizzy from their back and forth. "Which is why we wanted to give you this talk."

"That and we like you, Harry. After all, you gave us our startup money – we've been putting it to good use. You've seen the flyers right? Some of the stuff we've come up with is absolutely phenomenal. Wait till you see…"

"George! Focus," chided Fred, but he did not sound angry. "Now, getting back to the issue at hand…"

Harry walked into the Great Hall in a daze. Sitting down next to an equally dazed Ginny he started to absently pile food onto his plate.

_I can't believe they just did that._

Ginny patted his thigh, _You're telling me…_

_I have a whole new respect for them_, said Harry truthfully.

Ginny laughed lightly, _Yeah. Who knew Fred and George were so experienced?_

_It sure was a different talk than what Sirius gave me. _The talk with the twins had alternated between graphic descriptions of how certain acts should be done and threats as to what would be done if such acts were ever performed.

_Don't worry – if they touch you, I'll make them wish they were never born._

Harry looked up from his plate long enough to see Hermione passing out timetables, but returned to his food.

"Oh no. You have to be kidding me," Ginny said exasperated. "We have double Potions and double Defense today. At least Ancient Runes is in the middle."

"Count yourselves lucky – I've got Divination today too," said Ron darkly as he glared at the offending schedule. "At least we don't have Potions first…"

"Do you really think that this Umbridge woman is going to be any better than Professor Snape after what Dumbledore said and then her speech last night," hissed Hermione at Ron trying to keep her voice low.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," said Harry as he stood and gathered his things.

The class filed into the room silently and took their seats and waited for Umbridge to arrive. Everyone had taken out the required book and their wands. It was the first time Harry had paid any attention to the new book that Mrs. Weasley or some other Order member had obtained for him. He stared at the book with wonder, _Defensive Magical Theory_. He looked questionably at Ginny, but she only shrugged her shoulders. Harry flipped through the textbook; it looked as bad as its title. To his left, Ron was no help either as he was staring mindlessly at the door.

The class did not have long to wait. Professor Umbridge stoically walked into the classroom. Although she was trying hard to keep emotion from her face, it was evident from the red flush on her neck she was irritated. The class remained quiet as she was as of yet an unknown quantity. For her part, Professor Umbridge paid the class no heed as she sat at her desk and then said, "Good morning, books out. Wands away." The class groaned in unison. The command "wands away" was never a sign of an interesting class.

"Tut, tut. That won't do," Umbridge said as she looked up and examined the class. Harry stifled a laugh and he saw Ginny stick a fist in her mouth to do the same. Professor Umbridge was wearing a fluffy, pink cardigan and had a black, velvet bow on top of her head. It gave the impression of a large, pink toad with a large fly dangerously perched on it. For the next ten minutes Umbridge rambled on about how deficient their previous teaching had been and how it was now going to be improved with a Ministry approved syllabus.

"Ah, yes now I want everyone to read the prefix and chapter one for today," Umbridge said finishing her introductory speech. The class solemnly opened their books and began reading.

_This is worse than Binns!_ Complained Harry.

_Yeah, not even Hermione's reading_, replied Ginny who was now watching Hermione with interest. The other girl had raised her hand and Harry noticed that Umbridge was determinedly not looking at her. The rest of the class soon joined them in watching Hermione's silent struggle to get Umbridge to call upon her.

"Do you have a question about the chapter, Miss?"

"Granger, ma'am. Hermione Granger and no I don't. I have a…" Hermione answered, but was interrupted.

"We are reading the chapter now, Miss Granger," Umbridge curtly said.

"But I have a query about your course aims," pleaded Hermione.

Umbridge's face changed to suspicion as she answered, "You do? They seem quite simple to me."

"Yes, ma'am. It's just that they don't say that we will actually be practicing any defensive magic," Hermione's answer seem to irritate Umbridge and stun the rest of the class who were now examining the course aims with a great deal of suspicion.

"You will have no reason to use defense spells in my class. You are not going to be attacked," said Umbridge.

"You're kidding," blurted Ron.

Umbridge swiveled her head to look at Ron who stared defiantly back, "You must raise your hand in my class if you are going to speak, Mr.?"

"Weasley," Ron said has he shoved his hand into the air.

Umbridge turned away from him only to be confronted with half the class' hands up. "Yes, miss?"

"Pavarti Patil, aren't we going to practice any magic. There's a practical portion on our O.W.L.s after all."

"So long as you learn and study the theory you will do fine on your exams," Umbridge said testily.

"You mean the first time we use a spell will be at an exam?" asked a shocked Dean Thomas.

"Hand! It should not be a problem as long as you know the theory," Umbridge repeated to the shocked class. "I understand that some of your past professors have led you to think that using defensive magic is necessary, but this is not the case. I hear your past professor actually used them on you…"

"Yeah, well he turned out to be a maniac too…" muttered Dean.

"Hand! I won't remind you again – what's your name?"

"Um…Dean Thomas."

"Yes, and then there was that dark creature…" again she was interrupted.

"Professor Lupin is not a dark creature," Ginny's voice held a note a steel in it and Harry unconsciously pulled his wand out.

"Hmph," was the reply from Umbridge, "Half-breeds have no place teaching. What is your name?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed in intense dislike, "Ginny Weasley and Professor Lupin was the best professor we've had." Harry could feel Ginny's anger increasing as she locked eyes with Umbridge, but sighed when Umbridge did not say anything more to provoke her.

"Yes, well the only professor you've had that has followed the proscribed Ministry guidelines was Professor Quirell." Harry could not believe his ears.

"You've got to be kidding?" he said without thinking giving voice to his and Ginny's thoughts.

"Hand," Umbridge's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Mr. Potter."

Harry had had enough and continued, although he did raise his hand, "Yeah, Quirell was great except for the drawback of having Lord Voldemort sticking out the back of his head."

Silence reigned and he felt of jolt of pride as Umbridge flinched at the name, but she soon recovered, "Detention tonight, Mr. Potter, for spreading nasty lies. Professor Quirell had an unfortunate mishap that led to his death. You-know-who is not alive nor has ever been to this school."

Both Harry and Ginny snorted, but Ginny's was louder. "Yes, Miss Weasley, do you have something to add?"

Harry knew that Ginny was about to get herself into trouble. He did not blame her as his temper rising in tandem with hers. He quickly decided to say something before she did, "They're not lies. Voldemort has returned…"

Umbridge flinched again at the name, but nastily smiled, "Detention for a week and do not say you-know-who's name." Harry sighed and barely controlled the urge to scream.

Ginny's attempt to control here own temper failed, "Why?" Only Harry and Ron knew that there was trouble when Ginny took that particular tone. Ron was pushing his desk backwards with his outstretched legs trying to move as far away from Ginny and Umbridge as possible

"Why what?" said a flustered Umbridge.

"Why can't we say the name, _professor_?" Harry stared at Ginny in awe and wondered how she made the word 'professor' sound like an insult.

Professor Umbridge composure flickered for a few seconds as she tried to respond, "Because…it is…because it is not polite. The name…it…um…"

"Would you prefer Tom Riddle?" Harry sucked in his breath and he heard Hermione and Ron gasp.

"What?" Umbridge asked clearly confused.

Ginny pulled out her wand and Harry held his breath hoping that she would not hex Umbridge…he could feel that she was sorely tempted. He did not know if he felt relieved when she began tracing 'Tom Marvolo Riddle" in the air. Ginny smiled evilly and then waved her wand. The letters quickly rearranged themselves to read, "I am Lord Voldemort."

"He did go to Hogwarts. Fifty years ago," Ginny said icily. "If you are wrong about this what makes you think your right about…"

"That is enough! How dare you say such things you little strumpet…"

"Watch your mouth," said a calm, commanding voice. Harry did not recognize it as his own voice and Umbridge took a step backwards, "You will not speak to her in such a fashion." The other students were now unconsciously leaning away from Harry.

Umbridge took another step backwards before she realized what she was doing, "Ah, yes…hum…" things clearly had not gone how she had planned. "Let me reiterate," her voice took on the quality of a long rehearsed speech like during the Welcoming Feast, "the Ministry of Magic assures you that _You-Know-Who_ has not returned…"

"And I supposed Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord then?" said Harry loudly.

Umbridge gave him another nasty smile and then bent over her desk writing something before handing him a sealed scroll. "Take this to Professor McGonagall. Leave now." Harry glared at her one last time and then left. Ginny did not say anything, but her eyes had narrowed. Her temper had already past the point of angry and had settled on revenge. For the rest of the class her eyes followed Umbridge as she decided the best ways to make the toad's life a living hell.

Meanwhile, Harry thudded down the hallways toward Professor McGonagall's office. He was still angry and irritated, but he was becoming less so as Ginny began listing what she would like to do to Umbridge.

_Do you really think we could turn her into a toad? _He asked intrigued by the idea.

_Not by ourselves, but I'm sure we could convince Fred and George to help._ Harry smiled at the idea.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of class?" said a stern voice Harry immediately recognized. He turned and held out the scroll. McGonagall's frown deepened as she read it. She led him to her office. It was not until the next class was about to begin was he allowed to leave. Harry did not notice Professor Dumbledore standing in the hallway's darkened corner as he left.

………………………………..

"Oh, hello Albus. I wasn't expecting you," McGonagall said as she began rearranging some papers on her desk.

"Today has been most informative morning. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Dolores will begin _inspecting_," the word was practically spat out, "professors starting next month. I don't know how long it will be until she forces me out."

"Oh, Albus. Surely, she can't force you to give up being headmaster," pleaded McGonagall.

"Forced out of Hogwarts, but not headmaster," explained Dumbledore, "But we do have some time. Fudge has granted her widespread powers. I expect them to be announced within the next couple of weeks. But let us move on to better subjects. Did you have a nice talk with young Mr. Potter?" said Albus.

McGonagall sighed, "He needs to be more careful around Dolores. He received two weeks worth of detention in one day!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, he does, but youth and impetuousness often go together. However, you should have seen him in class!" Not even Dumbledore could force out the amazement in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked an interested McGonagall, "and what were you doing in that class?"

A small smile lighted on Dumbledore's face, "You did not think I was going to miss Dolores' first class did you? But back to Harry, when she insulted Ms. Weasley his aura flared. I've never seen anything like it before…He is becoming more powerful," Dumbledore ended simply.

"And Ms. Weasley?"

"Is not to be underestimated. She is powerful in her own right." McGonagall's eyebrows rose, but she did not comment.

…………………………………….

"This has been an awful day," complained Ron as they slowly walked to Potions.

"What are you complaining about? I've got two weeks of detention," was Harry's rebuttal.

"Yeah, but you don't have Umbridge, Trelawney, and Snape in the same day! You know Trelawney predicted your death again and because I'm your friend she predicted mine AGAIN! I don't know what she would do if I wasn't in class…" Harry laughed at Ron and kept walking.

"Uh oh," said Hermione under her breath. They all looked up and saw a very irritated Professor Snape. "This is not going to be good," she continued. Harry had to agree and took his usual seat besides Ginny.

Snape was indeed as nasty as ever. As usual, his vindictiveness was aimed at Harry. Harry was impressed that both he and Ginny had managed not to respond to any of Snape's barbs. Unfortunately, their shared cauldron exploded at near the end of class. "What the?" Harry exclaimed.

"We did everything right!" Ginny said to his left.

"Obviously not," said an oily voice. Snape did not bother to hide the enjoyment in his voice. "Potter, I'm sure you're the cause of this disaster. Detention tonight."

Harry felt his insides plummet, "I…I can't sir. I've already got detention."

"Then tomorrow night!" responded Snape.

Harry sighed, "I've got detention with Professor Umbridge for two weeks."

Snape smiled crookedly, "Oh my, but you do have a full schedule." Harry realized that Snape was enjoying his and groaned internally, "For this _inconvenience_, you will have two detentions…" Snape paused for effect, "for the next two Mondays once your schedule is _free_."


	15. Detention and Paybacks

_A/N: I was planning this chapter covering a lot more time, but the story got away from me. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out next Monday, but I may have been a little optimistic with the weekly updates. I will try, but no promises. Updates should not take any more than two weeks though. _

_Thanks to all the great reviews! Needless to say this is just the start of a war between Umbridge and the Potters. As a special note, thanks to _Hannibal ad Portas _for review – your stories are great!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Chapter 15: Detention and Paybacks

Dinner came and went far too quickly for Harry's taste. He was not looking forward to spending the evening with Umbridge and whatever punishment she had devised for him. He hugged and kissed Ginny goodbye and nodded gloomily at Hermione and Ron as he left for his detention and they returned to the tower.

"Oy, Potter!" called a female voice that Harry instantly recognized as Angelina Johnson's.

He turned to find a very angry Angelina, "Yeah?"

"Tell me you did not land yourself in detention for TWO WEEKS!" she spat angrily.

"Er…" Harry did not really know what to say or why she was mad.

"Now you are going to miss keeper tryouts! What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? It's not like I want to be in detention!" Harry yelled back. Finally glad to have an almost authority figure he could yell at even if it was only a quidditch captain.

"Look Potter, if you want to stay on the team you have to show up for practice. I'm going to let you off this time, but…" Angelina said.

"Knock it off, Angelina. You know I'll be there if I can," Harry turned around and started back on his way ignoring the still ranting captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Harry examined the office in horror. There was lace and technicolor kittens everywhere. Harry shivered in disgust.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," the voice made Harry jump and he looked around for it. Professor Umbridge was waiting for him with a quill and piece of parchment sitting on her desk. She gestured to it and then to the uncomfortable looking chair besides her desk. Harry took the hint and sat down. "You will be doing lines," she said silkily and Harry shrugged; lines were not so bad. "You will write, 'I will not tell lies,'" she smiled at him, "until it makes an impression. Use this quill."

Harry nodded and barely stopped himself from retorting. As he took the quill he realized he was missing ink. "Professor, I don't have any ink."

"It won't be necessary."

Harry looked at her smile with worry and then returned to the blank piece of parchment. The moment he touched the quill to parchment he knew something was wrong. He started to write the first word and gasped. The quill was carving the line into the back of his hand and on the parchment was red ink….it only took him a moment to realize that it was not ink, but blood.

_That's not right! _Ginny screamed in his mind.

_I'm not going to give her the satisfaction…_

_Shut up, Harry! It hurts and you know it…I can feel it. This can't be legal…hold on._

_How am I…_

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"No," said Harry as he set quill to parchment again.

Back in the common room Ginny was furious. It could not be legal to use a quill like that. She looked around the room trying to find something that would give her an idea of...her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Hermione silently reading a large tome.

"Hermione!" The older girl jumped at being addressed by Ginny for the first time in a month.

"Yes?"

"What do you know of quills that use your own blood as ink and carve an impression…"

"A blood quill?" interrupted Hermione, "They are considered a tool of the dark arts and are illegal why?"

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, "Because Umbridge is using one on Harry!" She rubbed the back of her right hand absently. Harry was using the quill again; her anger increased ten fold.

"What!" Hermione's own eyes flashed at the thought, "That evil woman." Ginny gave her a look that told her that she had been forgiven of her past transgressions.

_HARRY! STOP USING THAT QUILL RIGHT NOW!_

Harry dropped the quill.

_STAND UP TO THAT TOAD! Just demand to go to Dumbledore if she tries to make you use it._

Harry looked at the quill and realized that whatever punishment he could get from not following Umbridge's directions would pale in comparison to having an angry Ginny in his head.

"Why aren't you writing?" Umbridge asked silkily.

Harry looked up and quickly reviewed what Hermione had told Ginny, "I don't have to."

Umbridge widened her eyes, "Oh, but you do you arrogant boy. Now finish your lines."

_I'm going to finish you, you filthy, rotten, evil toad and then I'm going to feed you to Hedwig._

Harry's face flushed as Ginny's anger began to seep into him and said, "No. You can't use a blood quill as punishment," taking a deep breath he continued, "If you want to use it then I want to see Dumbledore."

Umbridge reddened, "Well, I never, how dare you?" She was obviously flustered by his ultimatum. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, trying to gage how much he knew about blood quills. "Leave my sight! For the next two weeks you are to report to Filch for your detentions." Harry fought to keep the smile off his face as he left office. The thoughts and images going through Ginny's head were incredibly amusing to him at the moment – he never realized there were so many creative ways to obtain revenge.

…………………………….

"That woman is going to pay!" Ginny said as she paced in the common room. Most Gryffindors had found their bravery had fled them and, like it, they vacated the common room. Ginny was now being watched by the twins and Ron and Hermione. "You two!" she said pointing at Fred and George who immediately adopted innocent expressions at the accusatory voice out of instinct. "Oh don't look innocent! I know you're not. Besides, I'm not accusing you of anything." The twins visibly relaxed. "Do you think you could invent something to turn that toad into a toad?"

Fred smiled broadly and George looked pensive. Looking at each other and seeming to talk mentally, the twins turned back to Ginny with smiles, "Absolutely," they said together.

George sidled up to Ginny's side and put an arm around her shoulders, "So, baby sister, how would you like this concoction of ours delivered? Liquid, pill, or powder?"

"Powder. Now tell me what else you're working on." Ginny's smile increased as she considered the possibilities.

Harry walked in and found Ginny huddled in a corner with Fred and George. He smiled at what they were discussing. It was going to be a very interesting year. He let Ginny and the twins concoct their mischief and moved sat down with Ron and Hermione. Ron was reading a book about quidditch, but Hermione was reading a rather large book that looked very old.

"What are you reading?" he said peering over her shoulder.

"It's a book about Occulumency," she stated flatly still engrossed in the book. "Oh! Harry, I didn't realize it was you. You should really read this before you have your…"

"Shhh, Hermione. No one's supposed to know, remember."

"Sorry, I…is your hand alright? Ginny said Umbridge was using a blood quill," said Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. Can't you tell me what the book says instead of me reading it?" asked Harry hoping to change the subject. He was not sure that she would approve of what Ginny was planning to do in retribution.

Hermione turned and spread the book out flat between them. Her face and voice adopted that of an instructor, "Okay, Harry, Occulumency is the art of defending the mind against external intrusion. Usually, it is a counter to Legilimency, which is the opposite of Occulumency. The most basic form of Occulumency is simply clearing the mind of thought and emotion so a legilimens can't use your emotions to find your memories. More advanced forms would allow you to show a legilimens only what you wanted him or her to see."

"How do you learn it?" asked Harry figuring it would be a good idea to prepare himself before he faced Snape.

Hermione flipped a few pages before answering, "Well…you have to meditate and try to clear your mind until you can control what you are thinking about and not think about." Hermione continued explaining for several minutes. Listening carefully to every word, Harry could not help but think it sounded a lot like how he used his connection to Ginny to escape the visions from Voldemort. A sudden epiphany hit him; he did not have to learn Occulumency. Tom Riddle could not get at Ginny, at least completely, because she retreated behind their bond and he had done the same several times during dreams he had had. Harry saw no reason why this should not work, but also did not see the harm in learning Occulumency especially if it kept Voldemort form ever entering his mind.

"Is it possible to block it or only control what a legilimens sees?" Hermione smiled at the serious question.

"Only the most skilled occulumens can completely block a legilimens with only their mind. The book is not terribly precise on how you are supposed to do this. Several times it refers to a battle of 'will and mind,' but nothing specific."

"Can a legilimens get into your mind without you knowing it? And how do I practice?" asked Harry still serious. Legilimency sounded a lot like mind reading and he had a sudden suspicion about Snape's searching looks over the years.

Hermione smiled pleased with the questions, "The book says that even someone who masters just basic Occulumency can detect when someone is trying to enter their minds. To practice, like I said before, you meditate, but the best way is to have a legilimens attack your mind." Harry had a horrible feeling he knew what Snape would be doing to him. "Don't worry too much about it. Dumbledore is only guessing and Vol…Voldemort may not even be able to use the link at all." It was the first time he had ever heard Hermione question something Dumbledore had said.

They were both quiet for a moment and Harry noticed the common room had emptied even further leaving only three scheming Weasleys in a corner and a sleeping Ron in a chair. Hermione looked around the room and then back at Harry; in a whisper she asked, "What's it like? I mean, what is it like being in love?"

Harry blinked at the unexpected question and change in topic. "I'm not really sure how to answer," Hermione bowed her head, something was obviously bothering her, "I mean, what I have with Ginny, well it's like breathing. I'm not very good at this. I'm sorry."

"Oh well…I…" Hermione did not finish her thought.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"This is just too weird to be discussing with a boy!" Harry actually laughed. The conversation was rather odd and Hermione's expression did him in.

"You could talk with Ginny," suggested Harry; he knew Hermione did not have too many female friends.

"Are you sure? She only just…" Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione gave a small laugh, "I suppose you would know, huh?" Then Hermione did something she had not done in a long time, she hugged him. Harry smiled and hoped he had told Hermione the complete truth; Ginny had forgiven her, but he was not sure if Hermione would ever be able to regain Ginny's trust.

…………………………

The first week flew by and, by the end of it, Harry was extremely tired of hearing about the importance of O.W.L.s. If O.W.L. year stresses were not bad enough, he was also having problems with Seamus. Seamus had hardly said a single word to him since the start of term and it was only through Dean that Harry had finally figured out what the problem was with the other boy. Evidently, Seamus' mother had wanted him not to return to Hogwarts this year because of what the _Daily Prophet _had been printing. It saddened Harry that Seamus, who had known him since he had started Hogwarts, would turn on him.

Then there was Umbridge. While Harry was extremely glad not to be serving detention with her, even Argus Filch was better, the fact that he had challenged her and gotten away with it seemed to have incensed her as she was continually taking points from him. So far he had managed to avoid any more detentions, but that was only through sheer force of will. He never would have believed it possible, but he hated her more than he hated Snape. Snape was vindictive, mean, and unfair. Umbridge was simply evil. He and Ginny had held off retaliating immediately. They were waiting for the twins.

He could not wait until the twins were finished with what they had termed "The Toad Project." They had been spending most of their time working on it and even Hermione could be heard wondering why the twins had only earned a handful of O.W.L.s when they were obviously very smart. Hermione had even encouraged the twins' efforts and had suggested a few things to them that might help. When Ron had questioned her, she had stated that she thought this project was better than them testing their skiving snackboxes on unwitting first years.

Aside from detention, Harry along with the other fifth years (most of whom, along with the rest of the school, were keeping their distance from him) had spent almost all of his time doing homework. Harry knew he was lucky. Being bonded to Ginny was making things far easier than they should have been. It often meant that they could halve the studying between them, although they still had to do individual essays. When they had mentioned their studying strategy to Hermione she had huffed and muttered about having to compete with two minds instead of one, but had actually been helpful and drew up a study calendar that took the strategy into account. Harry got the distinct impression she was trying to makeup for her past behavior.

Ron was one of the few exceptions. He had spent most of the week practicing quidditch instead of doing his homework. Harry had been disappointed that he had missed Ron's tryout, but Ginny had been there and had kept him informed of how it had gone. The first practice had been on Saturday and, while Harry would never say anything to anyone but Ginny, he had not been impressed by Ron's performance. Ginny insisted it was just nerves and Harry had commented that if Ron was nervous at practice he would be even worse at the first match, which, since it seemed Fate hated them, was against Slytherin.

……………………………..

Sunday evening found Hermione frowning at the spread of open books in front of her. Ron was working on a Divination essay. Hermione pushed back from the table and peered over Ron's shoulder to read his essay.

Ron shot her a worried look. Hermione always found mistakes with his essays, "What?"

"How many times can you die?" she asked with obvious amusement.

Ron laughed. If Hermione had criticized him on any subject other than Divination he would have been worried, "Don't worry about it Hermione! Everyone knows Trelawney is happy if you have miserable predictions." Hoping to find a way to procrastinate further, he decided to ask Hermione about her homework, "What are you working on?"

Ron was shocked by the way Hermione's face lit up. _Oh no. She's up to something…_ "I'm glad you asked," Hermione started, but Ron interrupted.

"This had better not be about spew!"

"IT'S S.P.E.W. and NO it is not. These are defense books," explained a miffed Hermione.

"Why are you looking at defense books? It's not like we actually are learning anything," he ran his hand through his hair nervously; he knew he had just said the wrong thing – Hermione was rather _tender_ on the subject of O.W.L.s and anything that could impede a perfect mark.

Hermione smiled indulgently, "Exactly! I've been trying all week to learn what I need to learn for O.W.L.s and I realized something. We _need_ to learn all of these spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses because of," she took a deep breath to steady herself, "because of Vol…Voldemort. He's back and we aren't learning anything that will allow us to protect ourselves and our families."

Ron had flinched at Voldemort's name, but he could not help but agree with the logic. "Okay, what are you suggesting?"

"I think that if this Umbridge _woman_ won't teach us then we should find a way to teach ourselves!"

Ron looked doubtful, "How are we supposed to teach ourselves. If you can't learn it from reading this then how are we supposed to teach ourselves?"

"We need a teacher."

"Hermione! You just said we have to teach ourselves since Umbridge isn't teaching," protested Ron who was getting frustrated. He hated always having to drag what Hermione was thinking out of her.

"Harry," she said.

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it and gave Hermione a sidelong look, "I'm Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's misunderstanding, "No, I mean Harry can teach us. Ginny probably could to with," she looked around and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "the bond and everything, but Harry's the only one of us who has actually fought Death Eaters. He knows…"

"I agree," Ron said before Hermione launched into an in-depth defense of her choice. "Do you think Harry will agree?"

Hermione smiled wickedly, "No, but Ginny will."

"Why would Ginny agree?" ask Ron bewildered.

"Simple. It would mean doing something to spite Umbridge." Ron nodded in understanding. Since Harry's detention his little sister had been using all her free time plotting. Ron was incredibly thankful he was not the target.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework? You hardly did anything during the week!" Ron groaned and return to his essay.

…………………………………

Harry looked out over the dark grounds. There was no light, not even from Hagrid's cabin. It was another reminder that Hagrid had not returned from whatever mission Dumbledore had sent him on and Harry was worried. He knew that Dumbledore would not tell him anything, the Grubbly-Plank woman had brushed him off, and McGonagall would not go against Dumbledore. There was no one at Hogwarts who he could ask about Hagrid; not that he thought many in the Order would tell him except maybe Sirius or Remus.

Smiling at the thought of the two marauders, he decided to write Sirius. Moody had told him not to put anything into writing, but he thought he could do it so that no one would be able to understand it even if the letter was intercepted.

_Why don't you just flame to Grimmauld Place?_

_Dumbledore…he knows I'm a phoenix. He's probably added extra wards or something…and I don't need to be in any more trouble. I'm rather sick of detention._

_Then I will go._

_No. If he has done something then it might detect you too._

_So, a letter?_

Harry nodded as he scratched his letter to "Snuffles." He read it over several times before sealing it, confident in the belief that it would be unintelligible to anyone who might intercept it.

Harry caressed Hedwig's head as he leaned in and whispered, "Stay safe," she hooted softly and then gently nipped his finger before soaring into the night.

A soft sniffing sound caught his attention and he peered into a darkened corner of the Owlery. Mrs. Norris was there; however, when he caught her eyes she stopped sniffing immediately and backed away cautiously. The cat was still terrified of him. Harry smiled and considered changing into his panther form to make sure Mrs. Norris did not so much as consider informing Filch of his presence, but his thoughts were interrupted by the noise of footsteps. Harry turned to face the newcomer, fully expecting to find Filch.

Instead of Filch's reedy voice informing him that he had earned another detention, Cho Chang was standing in the doorway looking a little flustered.

"Hi, Harry," she said her face flushing prettily. "What are you doing here?"

"Er…I'm just sending a letter," said Harry feeling a little foolish.

Cho smiled, "Me too." She moved toward the owls and called one down. Harry considered bolting, but thought it would be rude. "I was hoping to run into you again. I want to talk to you," he just hoped that she would not want to talk about Cedric. As she absently tied her letter to the owl's leg she turned to him again, "I really like you, Harry." He was about to sigh in relief when it registered what she said.

"Er…"

_I'M GOING TO KILL HER_, screamed Ginny's voice in his head. Ginny had been distracted by something Hermione had been saying, but now Harry's situation had her full attention.

"Er…" Harry's tongue seemed to have left him and he felt himself blushing crimson in embarrassment. Back in the common room Hermione was forcefully restraining Ginny as the petite redhead mumbled darkly about Cho.

"So, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Cho's smile faltered a little when Harry did not respond immediately.

"Er…" Harry said again trying to figure out what to say.

"You already said that," Cho said her smile widening as she misread his crimson face.

"Cho, I…um…I like you too, but…er…not like that – I'm with Ginny," Harry managed to finally say.

Cho's weak blush became furious and she began stammering, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. It's just. It's just that Ron Weasley said you wanted to ask me to the Yule Ball last year, but I was already going with Cedric," she sniffed and Harry could see tears in her eyes. He once more found himself at a loss for words as Cho started to cry.

He did not know what to do. Ginny he knew how to comfort, but Cho was practically a stranger.

_Oh, Harry, don't be such a boy! Pat her on the back and say 'it's okay',_ Ginny said her previous anger apparently gone. _Of course I'm not angry at HER; Ron, however…_ Harry felt sorry for Ron as he heard Ginny say _bates mocos_. He knew that Ron had just been subjugated to the bat-bogey curse. His sympathy for his friend disappeared as Cho flung herself at him, crying into his shirt.

…………………………….

Percy Weasley finished his letter to his youngest brother with a heavy heart and hoped Ron would follow his advice. He knew better than to send a letter to the twins, but they were in a different year than Harry Potter anyway. Sending the letter to his baby sister was out of the question. Percy suspected that Ginny would throw the letter in the fire and he needed to make sure it was actually read; Ron would read it and convey the message to her. Sighing at the thought of Ginny's reaction; he did not have much hope that she would stop her relationship with Potter. She had been taken with him ever since she first saw him and it had been apparent to all in the family, with the exception of Ron, that the two were destined for a relationship.

Tying the letter to Hermes' outstretched leg, he sent the owl off with specific instructions to deliver the letter in the Gryffindor common room rather than the Great Hall. With the task done, Percy looked down at his ever growing list of things to do. Being the Minister of Magic's personal assistant was a lot of work. Some of the tasks were tedious, but they were important. Percy looked down the list looking for something interesting. Toward the bottom, with the rather dubious deadline of "Before 1996" was an item that caught his attention: Check the Record of Soul Bonds.

Percy smiled at the idea. He had been meaning to investigate the book since he first saw it when searching for information on thin-bottomed cauldrons. One of the record keepers had told him what it was, but he had not had the time to investigate it. Percy made his way to the elevator, nodding to several important people along the way. He was happy that _his_ office was closer to the Minister than all the department heads' offices. True it was a bit small, lacked a window, and smelled of cleaning supplies, but it was closer. It was also formerly a closet.

The dust that rose from the book caused him to cough and Percy waved his hands hoping to clear the air. Percy started at the top of the page. There were only three entries on it. The first entry was from 1611, the next 1715, and then to Percy's complete astonishment was 1991. He moved to read the entry:

The soul bonding of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley took place on 1 September 1991.

Percy gave an audible gasp and moved to sit down, realizing too late that there was no chair. He made no move to rise. He had always studied a broad range of topics, wanting to consume as much knowledge as possible, and one of them had been about bonds. His knowledge of soul bonds was limited to say the least – the topic did not have a lot of known facts – but he did remember most of what the books had reported. Mentally reviewing everything he could remember on the topic, he stopped as he came to some of the legal ramifications.

Blinking in astonishment, Percy said aloud, "Ginny's married?" Questions began cascading through his mind: How did this happen? Does Dumbledore know? Did his family know? How could they not? How come he was not told?

He shook himself and slowly stood. He looked down at the entry again and considered the facts. If Ginny believed Harry then it had to be true: Voldemort had returned. Percy had never considered himself brave and he had been surprised when the Sorting Hat had placed him in Gryffindor. Up until now he had suspected that the Hat had done so more out of habit than proper placement. Ravenclaw or even Slytherin would have suited him better or so he had thought. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. It was the type of breath his mother often took when she was trying to control her emotions when Fred, George, or both of them had done something truly awful. His eyes opened and he left the room; there was much to be done.

…………………………………..

Harry collapsed on to one of the common room's couches. His detention with Filch, of which he still had four more to look forward to, had been tedious. He had made him polish the school trophies. The fact that he had to polish Tom Riddle's award had not made the task any more enjoyable, although he had toyed with the idea of magically altering the award, but he had not wanted to risk Filch's wrath.

Looking up, Harry saw Ron reading a letter. The redhead was slowly becoming the same color as his hair. He threw the letter down and looked up, seeing Harry, he grimaced. "Where's Ginny?" he said with anger, although Harry did not think it was aimed toward her.

Taking a brief moment to locate her, Harry answered, "She's in the dormitory…with Hermione." Harry frowned; Ginny and Hermione were talking, but he did not know about what. Ginny was blocking him. Which made him remember that he needed to practice Occulumency; he wanted to be prepared for whenever his lessons with Snape began.

"Oh. You can give her this," Ron threw the balled up letter to him and Harry raised his eyebrows in silent question, "It's a letter from my git of a brother, Percy. Go ahead and read it – it's all about you. Stupid git."

Harry unballed the parchment and flattened it as best he could and read:

Dear Ron,

I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister of Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect.

I was most pleasantly surprised…

The letter continued on in Percy's confident, but arrogant fashion. He went on about Dolores Umbridge quite a bit saying how it would be wise for Ron to side with her. He also insinuated several times that the Ministry was planning on removing Dumbledore. Harry sighed as he reached the end of the letter; he could not believe Percy thought so little of him.

Again, Ron, congratulations on becoming a prefect! I wish you the best, but please take my words into account. Supporting Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore is not wise – you do not wish to be tarred with the same brush. Also, I would like you to ask you a large favor. Please try and talk some sense into our baby sister. It is neither safe nor wise for her to be with Harry Potter. I would have written her directly, but I fear she would not have listened. Good luck with your Hogwarts career.

Your brother,

Percy

Harry finished the letter and put it aside for Ginny. It bothered him a little that she was blocking him, but he figured Hermione must want privacy. "Do you know what their talking about?"

Ron had been glaring at the fire, fists balled, but he did turn toward Harry. "No, Hermione has been acting odd lately. More…I don't know. Girly?" Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. "You know Harry. Her hair has been straighter, she's wearing different cloths, and I swear she's wearing perfume!" Ron was quite for a bit and then said almost inaudibly, "I think she's been writing to Krum too."

"Really?" said Harry worriedly. The last time Hermione and Krum had done anything together Ron had reacted very badly.

"Yeah, she's writing these letters all the time and when I ask her about it she blushes and changes the subject," Ron frowned as he relayed the information and then his expression seemed to deepen even more, "And I know I've seen the word 'Viktor' on at least one of the letters."

Neither Ginny nor Hermione came down before the fire started to die so Ron and Harry retired for the night.

Harry blearily awoke and walked down to the common room. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on one of the couches whispering. Ginny, of course, noticed his arrival first and smiled at him. Hermione also smiled, "So did Ron tell you about Umbridge inspecting Divination yesterday?" Harry shook his head no and had the distinct impression Hermione was trying to avoid talking about something.

_That's because she is – don't ask about it. She made me promise not to tell._ Ginny could feel Harry's irritation building, _Don't worry. I told her I couldn't keep it from you for too long. I think she's just embarrassed and confused. _

"What was it like?" he asked Hermione.

"Ron said that she stalked around insinuating that Trelawney is a fraud," Harry grunted and Hermione made a low laugh in agreement, "I wish I could have been there too, but if she's _inspecting _other teachers her powers must be increasing and that is not good." Harry and Ginny frowned in agreement.

"That's not the only bad news either. Here," Hermione reached behind her and pulled a newspaper out of her bag. She handed it to Harry, who moved so that Ginny could also see. "Check page three at the very bottom to the left." There was a small article about a break-in at the Ministry. Hermione did not give them time to read it however, "Sturgis Podmore! Can you believe it? He's part of the order isn't he?"

"He was supposed to be part of my guard, but he never showed. I remember Moody grumbling about it – it was why he wanted Si…Snuffles to come with us," said Harry.

………………………………..

They met a surprise when they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Professor Umbridge and Professor McGonagall were glaring at each other.

_Inspection, _Harry said flatly.

_This should be interesting._

By the end of the class Harry's fist was in his mouth. Ginny had buried her head into his shoulder and was shaking in silent laughter. Off to their left Ron was gazing at the two professors with rapt attention; he was enjoying the struggle of wills immensely. Hermione's eyes never moved from Professor McGonagall. Harry did not think it was possible, but Hermione now seemed even more impressed and awed by the Transfiguration professor.

Umbridge was also in Care of Magical Creatures. She was not nearly as offensive to Professor Grubbly-Plank as she seemed more focused on trying to find out where Hagrid was to bother the substitute. She did not even stay the entire class when it became clear that Grubbly-Plank would not slander either Dumbledore or Hagrid.

"McGonagall is so awesome," Ron said as he sat down for dinner.

"Yeah, that was great seeing Umbridge put in her place," agreed Dean from across the table.

"What did we miss?" asked Lee Jordan arriving with the twins in tow.

Ron quickly launched into a replay of the class. Lee and the twins were laughing hard at Ron's explanation. "I knew McGonagall was tough, but…" said Fred between laughs.

"…going toe to toe with that great big toad that's gutsy," finished George recovering from his laughter.

Harry quickly wolfed down his dinner and bade them all goodbye. He had detention.

It was almost midnight before Harry started back to the common room. He was seriously beginning to wonder what else Filch could have him clean. The miserable man had made him scrub the entire entrance hall.

_Ron and Hermione want to talk. Hurry up._ He could tell Ginny was tired and irritated with Ron and Hermione for preventing her from heading to bed.

The common room was empty when he entered except for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Taking a seat besides Ginny, he looked at Ron and then Hermione waiting for one of them to speak.

"Harry, Ron and I have been thinking," Ron made an indistinct noise that sounded a little like a protest, but Hermione ignored him. "Ron and I have been thinking and we've decided that we need to do something about learning Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron pushed himself back into the cushions of the couch. Harry could not figure out why he was worried.

"Okay," he cut his eyes at Ginny who shrugged, "What do you want to do about it?"

"Well, we need a teacher." Ron nodded and Harry began mentally reviewing who could teach them.

"I don't know Hermione. I mean Lupin might do it when he has free time, but he would only be able to on Hogsmeade weekends and Sirius, I know he would be willing, but it would be dangerous."

Hermione shook her head, "No, you don't understand. We need someone who can teach us at least once or twice a week if we are going to be able to pass our O.W.L.s and to be ready for Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name, "Ron! Will you quit flinching. It is just a name," Hermione cried exasperated.

Ron frowned and prepared to protest. Ginny cut him off wanting to avoid a long bickering session, "Who then?"

"You, Harry."

"What?" He could not believe Hermione was suggesting this.

"You," she repeated. "You did very well last year in the tournament and you know what we need to learn."

"I don't know Hermione. I'm no more qualified then anyone else." said Harry.

"But you are," protested Hermione, her voice was becoming irritated. "You beat my score on the only Defense test that was worth anything."

Harry closed his eyes. Hermione was not to be dissuaded, "Okay, if it's just the four of us..."

"I don't think that would be fair though – I mean we all have Umbridge and everyone is going to be affected by Volde...Voldemort," Hermione said stumbling over Voldemort's name despite her earlier chiding to Ron who had flinched again.

"You've got to be kidding?" exclaimed Harry.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Ginny coming to Harry's defense.

"Because it is a way for us all to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts properly and," Hermione looked directly at Ginny, "we will be defying Umbridge." Ginny's eyes lit at the last part and Harry knew that he no longer had a decision to make.

"Just keep the group small," he pleaded. Hermione smiled and nodded.

The rest of the week went by as slowly as the first week back. When Friday finally rolled around, Harry was ecstatic: it was his last detention with Filch. Between his daily detentions, homework, practicing Occulumency, and quidditch practice Harry had precious little free time. The only good thing that had come out of the past week was that he discovered Occulumency practice to be fairly simple.

Indeed, he discovered that it was natural to him. When he cleared his mind of thought and emotion he inevitably found Ginny's presence in his mind – her presence was warm, comforting and enveloping. He was now meditating before bed each night and found that he had far fewer dreams about long hallways. Instead, one of the side effects of mediating was that he found his dreams linked with Ginny's own dreams. Over the week the dreams had become increasingly passionate and Harry hoped that he did not talk in his sleep.

Thinking back to Occulumency, Harry supposed the real test would come when Snape held his first lesson, which Harry had yet to hear any word about. Although he was eager to learn whatever secrets Dumbledore was keeping, he was not eager to have any one-on-one time with the Potions professor. He was sure that his two upcoming detentions would be bad enough; Snape was sure to come up with something vile.

Sunday found Harry and Ginny curled up in one of the oversized chairs in a corner of the common room. They had spent most of the time studying and were now relaxing. Ginny was dozing with her head on his shoulder and Harry was absently people watching as he absently wrapped Ginny's hair around his finger. Fred and George had just walked into the room and were talking excitedly. When they spotted the couple, the twins hurried over with large mischievous smiles.

"Harry! Ginny!" called Fred. "We've done it!"

"One of our finest inventions," crowed George.

Fred pulled out a bag a light green powder and George waved his arm theatrically acting as a stage show assistant.

Ginny slid off Harry's lap and inspected the bag; Harry leaned closer.

Fred looked around the common room to make sure they could not be overheard, moved closer, and then said, "We wanted something that would cause the transformation on contact, but as far as we've researched, experimented, and developed transformations must either be done by wand or potion. So you need to get this powder," he shook the bag, "into the toad."

"Yes. We suggest that you put it in her food. You could put it into her drink, but it might add a bit of color to it," added George.

"And then what?" asked Ginny

George laughed at Ginny's eagerness, "Impatient little sister? As my dear brother said, we wanted so that the transformation was caused by contact, but discovered it needed to be ingested in the target's system. We decided on a compromise," George took out a bag of white powder.

"This is the real genius of what we've done," said Fred. "She won't turn into a toad from ingesting the first powder, but on contact with the second powder she will."

"You don't need much of the second powder to cause the transformation – only a grain or two to make contact and poof. There are four doses of the green powder. Each should last a week," answered George with obvious pride.

"How long will each transformation last?" asked Harry.

"About an hour, but were not completely sure," answered Fred.

"You two are geniuses!" squealed Ginny launching herself at Fred, who was closest of the twins.

George looked on happily, "Yes, we know."

Harry was suddenly suspicious, "If you can do this why did you only get three O.W.L.s?"

"We were busy," Fred said pushing away from Ginny's back breaking hug.

"Busy? Doing what?" Ginny's curiosity was peaked.

Fred and George exchanged a look "I suppose it would not hurt to tell you two, but you can't tell mum or anyone for that matter," Fred stated seriously.

"Follow us. We need more privacy for this," George motioned toward the exit.

They followed the twins down an intricate set of corridors and through several secret passageways before coming to rather small room. It looked like it had been furnished haphazardly. It had a couch and two chairs that looked very old and not well cared for.

"Welcome to our haven from Filch!" announced Fred.

"We found it in our second year. He does not know about the last two secret passages we took," George said puffing out his chest.

"Spill," commanded Ginny.

"You mean show," Fred said cryptically. He nodded to George. The twins began to morph and their shapes grew smaller.

Harry and Ginny looked down at two red weasels that immediately began squeaking and running circles around them before coming to a halt in front of them again.

"How long?" asked Harry.

The two red weasels transformed back into the twins and George began speaking, "We started researching in our third year and it took all of our fourth year to save the money for the potion ingredients."

"You spent all of fifth year working on the transformation!" said Harry earning him nods from the twins.

"Mum would kill you," Ginny said happily. "I bet it comes in handy being so small."

George smiled wickedly, "Yeah. We hid from mum a couple times during the summer, but after she heard us she mistook us for rats and started blasting at us with her wand." George shuttered, "We stopped after that, but so far this year we've escaped Filch four times!"

"Mrs. Norris doesn't care for us either after George here bit her!" Fred said and George nodded enthusiastically.

"How come we can't smell you?" asked Ginny sniffing. She could only get a faint whiff of their animal form.

"Unlike you two; we did our research properly," said George not revealing anything.

Fred smiled, "We used a potion."

They parted with Fred and George, who said they had their own plans for the rest of the day, and made their way down to the kitchens.

_I know how we can get the powder into her food_.

_The house elves aren't going to put anything into Umbridge's food. It has got to be against their orders! _Protested Ginny.

_Not Dobby's. He's not bound like the others._

Several house elves had greeted them, but Dobby was no where to be seen. Harry looked down at the nearest house elf and asked, "Where is Dobby?"

The house elf's smiled disappeared, "He is taking care of the other disgraced elf. Would you like anything else young master?" Harry shook his head and the elf disappeared.

They were just about to leave when a soft pop announced Dobby's return. He looked rather bedraggled, but smiled when he saw Harry. "Harry Potter, sir! You have come to visit Dobby! You allow Dobby and Winky to help fix the great Sirius Black's house and now you come to visit! It is too much!"

Harry smiled down at the excited elf. Dobby and Winky had done an amazing job at Grimmauld Place. By the time they had left the old house was no longer dark and grimy. The house had become habitable. Even Sirius had commented that he no longer thought that the house was depressing.

"What happened to Winky?" asked Ginny remembering what the other house elf had said.

Dobby's ears drooped, "Winky is not doing well. She has gone back to drinking. Dobby has put her in the Come-and-Go room."

"Come-and-Go room?"

"Oh yes! Dumbledore calls it the Room of Requirement, but it is the same. It is a most helpful room. It is…" Dobby looked around and then motioned for them to lean down and whispered how the room worked.

Harry and Ginny smiled. A room like that could come in very handy. Dobby's revelation of the Room of Requirement almost distracted them from their original purpose. Ginny pulled out the bag of green powder.

"Dobby, do you think you can put some of this in Professor Umbridge's food tonight?" asked Ginny sweetly.

Dobby's face instantly changed to a worried expression. Harry suspected he knew why.

"It does not cause…permanent harm and I forbid you from punishing yourself," said Harry.

Worry vanished from Dobby's face and he smiled devilishly, "You are going to prank Umbrigge?" Harry nodded and Dobby's smile grew wider, "Umbrigge is not nice. She is always ordering the house elves to punish themselves." Harry felt his stomach grow cold at Dobby's words. His hate for Umbridge increased. "Give Dobby the powder," Dobby stretched out his hands.

Walking out of the kitchens Ginny tucked the remaining powder into her pocket and smiled at Harry, "I can't wait for tomorrow. Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be great." Harry had to agree with her.

…………………………………

Ginny and Harry rushed through the empty corridor to the Defense classroom. Harry looked around furtively and whispered, "Alohomora." The door clicked open and they slipped inside. Harry stood by the door and peeked through the crack while Ginny went to the professor's desk and lightly sprinkled white powder on it.

She stepped back to observe he handiwork and smiled. There was not a lot of powder on the desk and it hardly looked like anything more than dust. Her smile turned wicked as she imagined Umbridge walking into the class room and sitting down at the desk. The evil woman always put her elbows on it as the class read from the textbook.

_Let's get out of here._

_Good. I'm hungry._

_You're sounding as bad as Ron._

_Except I don't talk with my mouth full like your brother does. _Ginny giggled and they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Despite his hunger, Harry did not eat that much during breakfast. He was too excited about the upcoming class. He nodded to Fred and George who immediately understood that their product was going to be tested.

"What are you two up to?" asked Hermione as they sat down and waited for Umbridge.

"Nothing," Harry and Ginny answered simultaneous, which only increased Hermione's suspicion.

All conversation stopped and eyes turned toward the front of the room as Umbridge entered and said, "Good morning class," which the class chorused back. "Very good. Please read Chapter Three."

She sat down at the desk and surveyed the class. She smiled in satisfaction at their obedience and put her elbows on the table. There was whooshing sound as air invaded a previously occupied space. Everyone in the class stood up looking for the vanished professor and began chatting excitedly.

A loud croak issued from behind the desk. The entire class went completely silent except for Harry and Ginny who were desperately trying to hold their laughter in, which they were failing at. When a large toad jumped out from behind the desk the rest of the class joined them in laughter. The toad continued croaking, which only made the class laugh harder. It took about ten minutes for everyone to finally control themselves; although, every time the toad croaked it sent the class into peels of laughter. For the remainder of the period the class talked amiably and did their best to ignore the toad.


	16. Occlumency

_A/N: The next chapter may take longer than a week to get out as I need to work on my outline. I made a couple of changes to my outline that require me to think carefully about some of the upcoming chapters. A few questions have been asked about HBP. I will not be following the plot of HBP, although I will use Horcruxes (it is a rather elegant solution to why Voldemort did not die from the rebounded curse). I won't be saying to much more about horcruxes though – you can wait until Dumbledore explains. _

_I'm planning on picking up the speed. The next chapter will hopefully go all the way to Christmas._

_Oh and for those who haven't noticed – I've been spelling Occlumency wrong (Occulumency…were'd that crazy 'u' come from?). I'll go back and fix it when I get the time._

_ 11/3/2005 Note on the next chapter: It will be out no later than Monday. Sorry about the wait, but I seemed to have suffered from a rather bad bout of writer's block.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and everyone knows who does…_

Chapter 16: Occlumency

Even Potions could not put Harry in a bad mood. Evidently the twins' estimate of an hour was off target. Umbridge had remained a toad for a little over two hours. It was not until the end of the class that Harry's mood dipped.

"Potter," sneered Snape. Harry looked up and Snape's sneer intensified, "I will expect you at seven tonight."

"Yes, sir."

A few hours later, Harry found himself walking down the dimly lit corridor to Snape's office. Harry slowed his pace not wanting to arrive early. He turned the corner and could see the door to Snape's office in the distance. He walked even slower. The door still came too quickly and he slowly raised his fist and knocked.

"Enter," barked Snape's voice. Harry entered the office; it was horrible. It had only gotten worse since the last time he had been in it. The office had every sort of gruesome creature that could be jammed into a jar, there was barely enough light to see, and a dank smell pervaded the room. To make matters worse, a sick yellowish colored potion was brewing off to the side. Harry hoped he was not going to be a test subject. "Close the door behind you," ordered Snape.

The door closed with a click of finality. When Snape raised his wand and performed an imperturbable charm on the door Harry felt his stomach clench in fear.

"Potter, what do you know about Occlumency?" Snape sneered, disgust evident in his tone.

Harry momentarily marveled at how fast his mind could work as he pieced together what was happening, "You caused my cauldron to explode!"

_Ginny?_

_I know. _

_I don't want him to know._

_Neither do I._

It had been something they had discussed after Hermione had told him that the best way to train in Occlumency was to have someone attack your mind. He did not want Snape to know about his connection to Ginny. Harry was afraid that even if he could block Snape from seeing anything, he might still be able to 'hear' Ginny talking. They had decided that Ginny would stay quiet throughout the lessons in order to avoid the issue. If Snape was able to find memories that revealed their bonding then…well Harry did not want to think about it.

An evil smirk appeared on Snape's face, "Very good Potter. Not as foolish as you look after all. You are to tell no one of these lessons. Now tell me, what do you know about Occlumency?" Realizing he was not there for detention, Harry answered Snape relaying all the information Hermione had told him. He thought that an impressed look might have crossed Snape's eyes, but it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure. Harry knew all too well the next expression that came to the Potions Professor's face though; it was the same one that he held every time he took points away or gave him detention.

"Good. Then I do not have to waste my time," Snape raised his wand, looked Harry directly in the eyes, and cried, "Legilimens!"

The spell that hit Harry like a physical blow and he stumbled backwards. His vision swam and old memories began to surface. He saw himself being chased by Dudley's gang at grammar school. Then Aunt Marge's horrible dog, Ripper, was chasing him. He was ten and locked in his cupboard as Uncle Vernon yelled at him for being a freak. Shaking his head, Harry realized what was happening and tried to clear his mind of emotion and thought.

The pace of the memories slowed to a crawl and Snape's sneering face slowly reappeared, although it was still fuzzy. Harry's ability to push him out of his mind only seemed to spur the Potions Master forward though. Snape repeated the incantation without giving Harry time to even breathe. Again, there was the physical sensation of a blow and he took another step backwards under the onslaught.

He tried to clear his mind, but this time Snape's mental probing brushed his attempt aside. Snape was once again going through his pre-Hogwarts memories. Harry did the only thing he could do and retreated before Snape's consciousness into Ginny's presence. Immediately the memories flashing before his eyes stopped and he saw Snape standing before him. Snape had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You are better than I expected Potter," said Snape a little breathlessly. "Now go. We will continue this in a week." Harry did not need any prodding. His back to Snape, Harry hurriedly made his way back to the tower. Behind him, Snape slumped heavily into his chair completely exhausted.

"Severus," Snape tried to jump out of the chair, but found his body was too exhausted. The attempt resulted in him slipping out of the chair onto the stone floor. He looked up at Albus Dumbledore with an extremely irritated expression. "How was the lesson?"

Snape's face contorted into barely concealed fury, which then slipped into irritation as he realized he could not yell at Dumbledore, "The boy is a natural. As you can see," his voice slipped into a sneer, "I am exhausted. It took everything I had to push through his barriers and then…"

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, "And then?"

"He just pushed me out. I've never experienced anything like it. One moment I was in his mind, the next I was not," the sneering tone had left his voice and all that remained was disgust at being beaten by a student. "I don't think the boy will ever be able to learn Occlumency. What he's doing now is something…" Snape seemed to grope for words, "different," he ended lamely.

"Anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape gave him a searching look, "It probably means nothing, but I was able to see only his memories before coming here. There was a wall there," Snape gave Dumbledore a disgruntled look, "It's not a wall created by Occlumency – it's stronger than my own shields against the Dark Lord," Snape took a breath, "…but more formidable." The last was barely audible, but Dumbledore heard it.

"More formidable? How interesting. Will you test him again?" Dumbledore asked even more curious as his Potions professor pulled himself back into his chair.

"Yes. We must be sure," Snape said a nasty smile gracing his face. Dumbledore nodded knowing that if Harry could resist a master Legilimens like Snape when he had eye contact and a wand then he would be able to keep Voldemort out.

Dumbledore pondered Professor Snape's words as he made his way back to his office. It seemed Mr. Potter was full of mysteries. He had so many questions and so few answers. He had always known that Harry and Ginny had some form of natural Occlumency, but he should not have been able to resist Severus' attempts without even breaking a sweat. Dumbledore sighed and wished he could talk to Nicolas or Perenelle; they could have told him much. Nicolas was one of the few people that Dumbledore could ask for advice.

Then there was the prophecy. Things were not making sense. Dumbledore almost turned around to ask Severus to test Harry again this week so that he could be sure the boy's mind was secure. Dumbledore needed to know if the prophecy at the Ministry had also changed and to do that he needed Harry. Dumbledore allowed himself a moment of frustration at the situation. Even if Harry's mind was impermeable to Voldemort, there would still be the matter of getting him into the Ministry. Fudge would not make things easy. But, Dumbledore mused, even if Fudge refused there were other ways of gaining access to the Ministry and to the prophecy. He briefly considered increasing the guard again around the Department of Mysterious in light of the changed prophecy. He discounted the idea though. Two guards would have to be enough; there simply were not enough people in the Order to add more.

As he walked past the Defense corridor, he heard a loud croak emanate from one of the classrooms. Dumbledore allowed a smile to cross his face as he continued to walk by. He supposed that Professor Umbridge had gone back to claim something on her desk. He would have to tell Minerva.

…………………………………..

For the remainder of the week Professor Umbridge spent most of her time as a toad. Three times she had entered the Great Hall for breakfast and left as a toad. She escaped few classes without becoming a toad and not even her personal office was safe. Indeed, by the end of the week Umbridge had become paranoid and, judging from some of the locations that Umbridge had graced in her toad's form, Harry suspected that the twins had some powder of their own. For Harry, the best part was that Umbridge spent so much time as a toad or trying to figure out _how_ she was becoming a toad that she did not have time to take points away or give him detention.

Ginny had wanted to give Umbridge another dose of the powder, but Harry had convinced her to wait and save the powder so that they could spread it over the entire length of term. She had agreed, but insisted that they move on to the next prank.

That was why Harry found himself in the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. Harry raised his eyebrows in anticipation. Ginny had been formulating all sorts of ideas for Umbridge that ranged from simple fun to the downright dangerous. "Follow me," was all she said as she led him down the hallway. They were soon standing in front of a suit of armor in one of the heavily used corridors.

"What are we…OH!" Harry said as he realized what Ginny had planned. The prank was not as devilish as turning Umbridge into a toad, but it could easily drive her mad if it was done right.

Two hours later they were in a darkened corner of the Great Hall.

"Are we done?" he asked. Over the past two hours they had charmed a great many of the school's suits of armor to respond to Umbridge's presence. Harry had to admire the plan. If he had come up with it, they would have charmed every suit they had come across, but Ginny's plan called for charming them randomly. In some corridors every suit was charmed, in others only one or even none. The end result was that Umbridge would never know when a suit would react to her.

"For tonight. We need to do the sixth and seventh floors tomorrow," Ginny answered. "And you need to be more creative with your charms," she chided.

Laughing, Harry acknowledged the truth, "Only compared to yours. I can't wait to see Umbridge's face when the suit outside the classroom pleads for her hand in marriage." Ginny beamed at the compliment. Ginny's charms had been far more diverse than his own. Harry's charmed suits were fairly restricted to chanting insults or attempting to trip Umbridge.

Ginny's, on the hand, did not only ejaculate insults, but would make dubious compliments. Her real masterpieces though were those she had charmed to move. Where Harry's tried to trip Umbridge or lunged at her, Ginny's would move their entire bodies. These suits of armor would follow Umbridge around making a nuisance of themselves by their presence. Others would follow her around moaning with their arms outstretched. Harry thought that she had got this idea from an old horror movie he had seen, but thought the idea worked just as well with a suit of armor as with a wrapped mummy.

Harry felt Ginny's small hand interlaced with his and she pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" he asked. The only answer he received was a feeling of anticipation and mischievousness radiating from her. He followed Ginny until they reached the sixth floor, "I thought we weren't going to do the sixth and seventh floors until tomorrow!"

Ginny glared at him, "Hush." Her grip on his hand tightened and she led him up the stairs to the seventh floor. Soon they were in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When she began pacing in front of the opposite wall, realization finally hit Harry and he smiled as he finally interpreted Ginny's feelings correctly. She gave him a seductive smile as they entered the plush room. "I thought we should test the room before we showed the others."

They entered the common room very late and well past curfew. Hermione was waiting for them.

_What do you think she wants? _asked Harry.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at the girl sitting in the chair with the book splayed across her lap. _I don't know, but if she is going to yell at us or…_Ginny sent a mental image of a bat-bogeyed Hermione. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you two," Hermione stated.

"You don't say," Harry responded flatly.

Hermione smiled weakly, "I just wanted to make sure you did not do anything that will get you into trouble."

"Relax. No one can prove it was us," assured Ginny smugly.

"It doesn't matter if someone – as in UMBRIDGE – can prove you did anything. She is going to suspect you and Dumbledore said…"

"I don't care what Dumbledore said," Harry said angrily. "She's getting everything she deserves."

Irritation passed over Hermione's face, "Of course she is, but that is not the point! There are other ways – like teaching defense."

Harry did not know why she was pressing him to teach defense; after all, he had already agreed.

"Please. There's nothing wrong with a little fun. She is going to be horrible to Harry no matter what he does so there's no point in not extracting a little revenge," retorted Ginny.

"But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore should never have allowed her to teach here. He's supposed to be this powerful wizard – well it's about time he actually used his power," Ginny said icily. Harry looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to sooth some of her anger. Ginny's opinion of Dumbledore had always been rather dismal since she had found out that the old man had sent Harry to live with the Durlseys. Dumbledore's behavior over the summer and forcing Harry to take Occlumency with Professor Snape had not improved her opinion.

Hermione frowned and then said with a defeated tone, "I…I understand. I just don't want you to get into any more trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have to go looking for trouble, trouble finds _me_!" Ginny giggled and Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when she realized she could not find a counter argument.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, "Goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Wait!" both of them stopped and turned toward Hermione. They had thought she was done lecturing. Her voice dropped, "I spoke to Sirius."

"What?" asked Harry. "How?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the fire, "He used the fire! Can you believe it? It was so dangerous and then Umbridge almost caught him – I'm sure of it!"

"HERMIONE! Stop and explain," commanded Harry almost losing his temper.

"It was Ron who first saw him. Apparently, Sirius was popping his head into the fire for the past few hours hoping to find one of us. OH! I still can't believe he did something like that! You know what he said? He said YOU sent him a letter Harry – is this true? You know what Moody…"

"Yes, I did and Moody just said not to put anything revealing into writing – I didn't. What did Sirius have to say?" Harry interrupted.

"We talked for a little bit. I asked if he knew a good place to hold our defense meetings – he didn't – and…"

"We found a place. What else did he say?"

"Really? Where? Sorry, anyway, he wanted me to tell you to look in your trunk."

"My trunk?" asked Harry mystified. Hermione nodded and by her intrigued expression he guessed that Sirius had not told her what was waiting in the trunk. Hermione began to open her mouth in what Harry was sure encouragement, but he decided to stop the speech before it happened, "I'll do it now." Hermione smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

As quietly as possible, Harry opened his trunk and shifted his belongings around. When he pushed his winter cloak to the side something hard in the lining caught his attention. Unfolding it, Harry found a rectangular object wrapped in brown paper.

"A mirror?" Harry said confused as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Look on the back – there's a note!" contributed Hermione. "A two-way mirror! Those aren't allowed…" Ginny shot her a glare, "but I suppose it would be useful."

"Sirius?" Harry said hesitantly, his voice lilting the name into a question as he looked into the mirror.

The glass seemed to swirl into a liquid before clearing as Sirius' face appeared. "Harry! I see Hermione relayed the message. Do you know how many times I've called your name? Honestly, you're just like James – he never unpacked his trunk either," Sirius said jovially, while Harry blushed a little in embarrassment. "I hear you are going to start an illegal defense club – sounds great!"

"It's not illegal," protested Hermione.

Sirius' eyes tried to cut in the direction of her voice, "Just not sanctioned, right?" He guffawed and then moved on, "Either way, it is a brilliant idea. You wanted to know about Hagrid though – We haven't heard anything since Maxime got back. She said that he was taking a longer road, but nothing else."

"Could he have been caught?" asked Ginny with concern.

"No, I don't think so. Snape would have told us that," when Sirius said Snape's name it was with evident disgust. "How are your Occlumency lessons going? Has he mistreated you at all?" Sirius seemed to almost be looking for an excuse to leave Grimmauld Place.

"He was his slimy self, but not so far." Sirius face took on an odd angle as he maneuvered himself to look at Ginny and raised his eyebrows.

"He's telling the truth," she answered the silent question.

………………………………

Unfortunately, Hermione turned out to be partially right about Umbridge's reaction. After spending a week as a toad Umbridge was already in a foul mood, but when she had arrived at her first class the suit of armor had stepped out of its alcove and proclaimed in its squeaky, rusty voice its undying love for her mood went from foul to something much worse. The hallway had veritably exploded with her screams. The waiting class, however, had exploded in laughter. To make the scene even more hilarious, the suit of armor had waited patiently for Umbridge to finish screaming and then had asked for her hand in marriage. Most of the class, which had just recovered from their previous laughing fit, fell out of their seats because they started laughing so hard.

To say that Umbridge had not been pleased would have been like calling Fred and George innocent. Harry was now losing points in her class for "breathing too loud" and "not reading fast enough." Harry had also spent the entire week in detention with Filch, but he had not been alone. While Umbridge was obviously hesitant to punish Ginny remembering Harry's words, Fred and George managed to join Harry in detention every night. On the bright side of things, Umbridge had become increasingly paranoid when walking through the corridors. It was now routine thing to see her blasting the suits of armor as she walked through the halls. By the end of the week, Filch was constantly complaining under his breath about having to repair and polish the suits.

They woke Saturday morning to Educational Decree Number 24. It forbade the charming of all decorative artwork, furniture, or other structures in Hogwarts by students. Most found the decree amusing and Fred and George were heard loudly vocalizing that it did not forbid the charming of _functional_ materials like chairs, desks, torches, or doors.

Now that Fred and George were no longer developing the toad powder, they had returned their attention back to their joke shop. Flyers were posted throughout the Gryffindor common room despite Hermione's attempts to control them. A confrontation between the prefect and the two pranksters was looming.

The Hogsmeade weekend would have been a welcomed break from the castle and Umbridge except for the fact that Hermione had scheduled for everyone to meet at the Hogshead to discuss the defense group. Harry could not believe how many people had turned up or that, in the end, they had agreed to be taught by _him_.

_They must all be crazy_, he communicated to Ginny while lying in bed.

_Maybe, but if you really think about it – it's not a bad idea. You do have more experience than anyone else and we all need to learn defense for our O.W.L.s anyway. _

_But I don't know how to teach! _Protested Harry.

_Don't worry. Ron and Hermione will help and if anyone knows how to teach it will be Hermione._

_Speaking of which, what is she always dragging you off to talk about._ Ginny's tone changed immediately to one of irritation and annoyance.

_Don't tell her I told you, but well it's her fault anyway – she said she'd figure it out and then I wouldn't have to keep secrets from you. She's having 'love issues' or so I've termed them. _

_What?_ Harry asked dumbfounded.

_She's been writing to Krum and he's been saying all the right things, but she also likes Ron. _

…_but Ron's being Ron_, supplied Harry understanding.

Ginny giggled, _Yes – she keeps asking me how does she know if she's in love and what it feels like and…blah blah blah. _

_So that is what she was getting at…She asked me too, _admitted Harry. He had forgotten all about it.

_I know and you just had to send her my way. I mean how am I supposed to help her decide? It's not like I've ever had too…_

_Oh…_Harry said as an irrational feeling of guilt took hold.

…_or wanted to. I think she's just intimidated by something that does not involve books._

This time Harry was the one to laugh. _She does realize that she's going to have to be the one to make the move on Ron, right? _

_Oh please! I think Hermione is almost as thick as Ron! She knows he was jealous of Krum, but for some reason she can't seem to put that together with the idea that Ron likes her,_ Ginny said disgusted.

_So what are you going to do?_ Asked Harry, very glad he did not have to talk to Hermione.

_I'm going to sit here and listen and listen and listen and listen…and then I'm going to tell her it's her decision. She just needs time to work it all out. _

_I suppose, but I'm still betting on them going straight from arguing to snogging._ Ginny giggled again at the image.

_We'll see. Now go to bed – you have to deal with Snape tomorrow night._

Harry woke to a cacophony of yells coming from the common room. Dragging himself out of bed and into the common room, Harry found everyone crowded around the billboard.

"Hey, what's going on?" came Ron's sleepy voice. He bumped into Harry, who was standing at the foot of the stairs, "Sorry, mate." They looked at each other confused and were joined by a sleepy Ginny. The three observed the throng whose words were steadily becoming clearer.

"Do you think she'll allow the gobstone club to reform?"

"What about the chess club?" someone else shouted.

"Who cares about those! What about quidditch?" came Angelina's voice. The common room went quiet. "Umbridge is including it in the clubs and student organizations!" No one had an opportunity to question her further as she quickly left the through the portrait hole, probably to ask Umbridge if they could reform the team.

Hermione found her way out of the throng, "I don't have to tell you that we are the aim of this, do I?" She handed them the Educational Decree. Harry and Ginny shook their heads.

Ron, however, was still staring in shock at where Angelina had been. "She banned quidditch?" was the only thing they got out of him for the next hour.

The day was not conducive to helping Harry clear his mind of all emotion. He spent most of the day ensuring that everyone knew the defense meeting was still on for Wednesday. As if that was not enough, Angelina had angrily announced that Umbridge was not allowing the Gryffindor quidditch team to reform despite the fact that she had allowed the Slytherin team to reform. So it was with trepidation that he made his way to Snape's office. He guessed that he would spend most of his time behind Ginny's presence in his mind. He just hoped that Snape would mistake it for true Occlumency.

"Potter, you're early! Shut the door," said Snape the moment Harry entered the office. He closed the door softly. As he turned around he noticed a bowl that looked to be made out of stone. The liquid inside of it was silvery in color. His eyes glanced up to Snape, who furtively lowered his wand from his temple. Harry wondered what he had been doing.

Snape had a look of pure disgust on his face as he examined Harry. Without so much as a warning he raised his wand and said, "Legilimens."

Harry did not even try to shield his mind, but retreated. Snape's sneer intensified as he put more effort into the spell. _He did say I could use my wand…_

"Protego!" cried Harry. Immediately, Harry felt like he was being pulled forward. He let loose an "Oof" as he felt like he ran into something solid and then passed through. Images began racing through his mind. All of them involved a greasy haired child. The child's years at Hogwarts past through too fast for Harry to glean any information from, but as he focused they started to slow. The man walked into a dusty pub that Harry recognized as the Hogshead. He walked up the stairs and stopped outside the first door. Faint voices could be heard. Harry held his breath; something about the memory and the man, who had to be a younger Snape, that screamed that this was an important memory.

Dumbledore's voice emanated from the closed door, "Thank you, Ms Trelawney, but I don't think…"

A hoarse voice broke him off, a voice Harry had heard once before, _"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . ."_

"HEY, what do you think you're doing there?" yelled the bartender. "Get out of here! Right now!"

The memory began to shift again, but Harry was suddenly thrown back. Snape had cursed him. "You will stay out of my head, Potter." From Snape's look, Harry knew two things; one the he was not supposed to see that memory, and two, the professor meant to do him harm. He was not quick enough to prevent the professor from saying, "Legilimens."

The spell hit him with at least double the force as Snape's first spell, but it still was of no use. Harry wanted to smile, but knew that might push the Potion's professor over the edge. He raised his wand and saw Snape's eyes widen in surprise. Figuring that the shield charm had worked reasonably well before said, "Protego."

Again the feeling of falling overtook him and he found himself viewing Snape's memories. Snape was kneeling in a clearing surrounded by woods wearing the black robes of a Death Eater, but he was missing his mask. He gasped as Voldemort stepped out of the shadows. "Severus, what do you have to report?" Harry watched transfixed as Snape repeated what he had overheard in the Hogshead. Voldemort was obviously disturbed by the news, "Yes, I see. The child must die." Voldemort paced in front of Snape, his black robes billowing still pondering the prophecy. "It has to be the Potter boy! You have done well."

Harry did not wait for the rest of the memory as he realized what he had seen. Snape had betrayed Dumbledore. Snape was responsible for his parents' deaths. Panic and several other intense emotions seemed to be trying to overwhelm him. Gripping his wand tightly he yelled, "Expelliarmus." The spell from his already raised wand hit Snape in the chest sending the professor flying backwards into the wall. Wasting no time, Harry twirled, opened the door, and flung himself into the hallway slamming the door behind him. He could hear Snape getting up from the crash of bottles. Aiming his wand at the door, he cried, "Colloportus!" The door squelched as it sealed. Harry ran from the office.

_Harry! Meet me at Dumbledore's office_! Ginny's voice cut through his panic; he followed it without conscious thought.

Harry skidded to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle only to be plowed over by Ginny. "Merlin! I'm sorry Harry," she panted. Ginny stood and pulled Harry up. They locked eyes and immediately embraced tightly. Harry's panic and horror slowly ebbed as Ginny held him. "It's all right Harry. Don't worry," she whispered into his ear. Harry's hands tightened on her back.

"He's the reason…" was all Harry was able to say. Ginny nodded and softly rubbed his back.

Extracting herself from Harry's arms, Ginny turned to the gargoyle. She was not in the mood to guess what foolish password Dumbledore had chosen. "MOVE! I need to speak to the headmaster now!" The gargoyle did not move. Ginny raised her wand to cast a spell when Harry grabbed her wand hand.

"There's a better way," Harry said and transformed into a phoenix. _You should have thought of this_, chided Harry as he wagged his tail feathers at her. Ginny smiled at Harry's swift change in attitude – it was hard to be negative as a phoenix.

The first thing Harry noticed when he burst into flames in Dumbledore's office was the object to the far left on the desk. It was softly glowing. Dumbledore was looking at Harry and Ginny serenely as if having a phoenix enter his office with someone in tow was the most normal thing in the world.

Fawkes looked at him with interest and chirped, "It is good to see you again." Harry bobbed his head in agreement and then transformed. The illuminated object ceased glowing.

"May I ask what brings you to my office tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's question brought what had happened back and Harry's pulse began to increase again. "Snape – he…"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected absently.

Both Harry and Ginny gave him a disgusted look. "He's the reason my parents are dead," Harry growled.

Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "You broke into Professor Snape's mind?" said Dumbledore amazed.

Both Harry and Ginny colored. Harry took a step back with a look of horror on his face. Ginny took a step forward as if shielding Harry from Dumbledore. "YOU KNEW!" she yelled. The portraits that had been pretending to sleep stopped pretending. "YOU KNEW AND YOU LET THAT THAT MONSTER TEACH HERE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Dumbledore eyed the young witch carefully. If he did not say the right thing he was likely to get hexed. Worse, if he reached for his wand, which he had left on the edge of his desk, Harry might interpret this as an attempt to attack Ginny. He was not in any mood to test the limits of Harry's power tonight. "Ms Weasley, Mr. Potter. Please let me explain. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" He decided to risk looking into Harry's eyes. Behind him Fawkes trilled a soft tune that calmed everyone. Both Harry and Ginny glanced at Fawkes as if confirming something and moved forward to sit down.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back into the chair as Harry finished his tale. "Harry, I know what you saw was bad, but you must believe me Professor Snape is not working for Lord Voldemort. When he realized that Voldemort was going to attack you and your parents he felt horrible. He became a spy for the Order and helped keep your parents from Voldemort's grasp for several months before you went under the Fidelious Charm."

"Snape hated my father – he would not have cared if he died," Harry insisted not willing to believe Dumbledore.

"True. He did not have fond feelings for your father, but he did owe him a life debt and that is powerful magic."

"That doesn't matter," retorted Harry. Dumbledore had told him that life debts were powerful magic, but he no longer believed, not after Wormtail had nearly caused his death in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"You must trust me, Harry, Professor Snape is not a Death Eater." Harry and Ginny only stared at him. Dumbledore did not have to use his legilimency to know that neither believed him. "So you heard the prophecy?" he said changing the topic.

"Yes," Harry responded flatly.

"It doesn't have to be Harry," interjected Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded, "That _was _true."

"Was?" said Harry with a note of fear. Ginny wordlessly interlaced her hand with his.

"What Professor Snape heard and then relayed to Voldemort was only a fragment of the full prophecy. The full prophecy leaves little doubt," Dumbledore said carefully. "There is a copy of this prophecy in the Department of Mysteries."

"That is what the Order has been guarding!" exclaimed Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes."

Harry's face hardened at his words as he seemed to realize something. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been preparing – training and…" the teenager could not find anymore words and gaped at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed to fold in on himself, "I made a mistake. A mistake of old age." His eyes met Harry's sadly, "I did not want to burden with it. I wanted to give you more time to enjoy your childhood." Ginny snorted at this, but said nothing though she did glare at the old man. "I kept telling myself you were too young and that it could not hurt to wait one more year." He waited for more questions from the pair, but they appeared to be in shock. "I know you have questions and I do have a lot to tell you, but it would be better if you heard the full prophecy first. I will arrange for us to go to the Ministry during the break, if that is all right with you?" Harry nodded and the couple quietly stood and left his office.

His eyes followed them until the door closed knowing that he would not be able to hold anything back from them once he told them the truth. Ginny, in particular, was not going to allow Harry to be manipulated. He could have shown Harry the prophecy in the pensive, but there were still too many questions. Dumbledore's frown deepened as he thought of the changed prophecy. Prophecies did not change. _Of course_, he thought, _neither do a ten and an eleven year old bond. _Another thought quickly followed, _It can't be that simple_.

Dumbledore looked at the door again as he considered the possibility. _But how? It should not be possible – none of this should be possible._ Not for the first time, Dumbledore felt frustration. _Prophecies are set – they can be ignored and sometimes even circumvented, but not changed. The only way would be…no, no one would do that. It's too dangerous. Not even Voldemort would dare. But would Harry? _mused Dumbledore as he felt goosebumps form on his skin – he needed to have a long talk with Harry and Ginny about _how_ they became bonded. Heaving a great sigh, Dumbledore decided that he would tell Harry everything the first day of the break. The resulting discussion was going to take more than an evening and he did not want to have it anywhere near Dolores Umbridge.

Chuckling, Dumbledore realized that one of his other professors might need some help. Since Harry had told him that he had cursed the professor, Dumbledore had expected Snape to come storming in demanding Harry's expulsion. Of course, that assumed Snape was able to break the sealing charm Harry had placed on the door.


	17. Phoenix Lesson

_A/N: Here's chapter 17. It was very hard to write...nasty case of writers block. Anyhow thanks for all the great reviews. I'll be posting review responses at...hmmm check my profile - it doesn't like html in the document.__ Give me 24-48 hours to get those up though - I've got quite a bit of work to do over the next couple of days.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...everyone knows that _

**17: Phoenix Lesson**

Harry did not recall how he made it back to the common room and up to his bed the previous night – Ginny must have guided him to bed. Taking a deep breath, Harry realized that he could still smell her. His movement caused something red to shift from the pillow to his chest. It was Ginny; she had not left him.

_You all right? _came Ginny's sleepy voice.

Harry pulled her a little closer, _Yeah. It's just a lot to take in at once. I always knew Snape was an evil slimeball, but…but he's the reason I don't have any parents. Him and Wormtail. Then there's the prophecy._

This time it was Ginny who gripped him tighter. _It doesn't matter, _the sleepiness had left her voice.

_It's a prophecy – it is going to happen,_ protested Harry.

_It has not told us anything we didn't already know. Everyone knows you have the power to defeat him – you did it when you a baby – and after last year it is not exactly a secret that he wants you dead. _

_I guess, but…I don't like the idea that my fate is sealed._

There was a long pause from Ginny as she considered his words, _Your fate is not sealed. It did not say anything about you dying. Quit worrying about it – we haven't even heard the whole thing yet. Besides you've got other things to think about!_

_I do?_ Harry began to contemplate several ways to kill Snape.

_Not that! Although, drowning him in his own cauldron does have promise…_Ginny said distractedly before getting back to the point, _The defense group is meeting tomorrow night – by the way it needs a better name. _Harry frowned; the year was not turning out well. _And…_

…_and? _

_Yes, **and** we need to help Ron with his transformation._

……………………….

Harry looked around the common room in frustration and a little bit of fear. Almost every Gryffindor in fourth year and above was waiting for him to take them to where the defense meeting was going to be held. Hermione was beaming at the large crowd; Harry resisted the urge to throttle her; besides, he knew he was not really mad at her. He was mad at Snape. It had taken all of his self-control not to hex Snape in class. The thing that had really saved him from hexing Snape was not his self-control though, it was Umbridge's presence. Seeing his two most hated professors having a silent battle of wills was even better than seeing McGonagall blowing up at Umbridge. He had no hope that she would put Snape on probation like Ron had told him she had with Trelawney, but he still was able to fantasize about what life would be like with a different potions professor.

"Er…can everyone…" Harry stopped as he realized he had almost said 'can everyone hear me?' and he did not want to quote that hack. "Can everyone follow me?" Everyone nodded or said a quiet affirmative. Harry stood for a few seconds before he realized everyone was waiting for _him_ to lead them. Shaking his head in astonishment, Harry led them out of the common room and toward the Room of Requirement where he would meet Ginny. Ginny was currently meeting with those from other houses in the library so that she could lead them to the seventh floor.

No one spoke when the entered the Room of Requirement. Only Harry and Ginny had ever seen it before and neither of them had seen it setup like a training room. On one side of the wall were shelves of books dedicated to hexes, jinxes, and curses. The other three walls were lined with what looked like padding of some kind. Pillows were piled in one of the corners as well. Harry was sure they would be useful for practicing stunning.

Almost everyone from the Hogshead had shown up, even the annoying Zacharias Smith. Harry's eyes surveyed the rest of the gathered group. In addition to the Gryffindors, the other houses seemed to be well represented. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Ernie Macmillian from Hufflepuf were present. Ravenclaw had even more, which did not really surprise Harry as the Defense Association was a way to further knowledge. What did surprise him was the Cho Chang had shown. She was standing near a boy Harry only vaguely recognized. He was certain that the boy had said who he was at the Hogshead, but he did not remember. Harry smiled at their proximity.

_Hey Ginny! I don't think Cho's interested in me any more._

_Good…I guess everyone is here._

"Hey! This is fantastic!" announced George.

"But I thought it was a broom closet? Didn't we hide here from Filch once?" inquired Fred.

Harry grinned at the twins and just as he opened his mouth the door opened again. Luna Lovegood wandered in. She looked around and grinned dreamily before moving to stand beween Ron and Neville. Both boys gave Luna nervous glances as if gauging to see if she was going to say anything strange, but she did not.

Ginny gave him a mental prod, "Er…well I guess…" Harry began, but Hermione interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I think we should all remember that we agreed to keep what we are doing here secret – this means you can't tell anyone outside the group. except for those who might be interested in joining – we all signed on it," Ginny gave Hermione a piercing look. There was something in Hermione's voice and the way she had said "signed" that made her think that Hermione was hiding something important.

"We need a name," came a dreamy voice. Luna was smiling absently and everyone began nodding in agreement as if in shock that they agreed with something Luna had said.

"It needs to be something we can say without arousing suspicion," contributed Hermione.

"I know! The Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group!" announced Fred to chuckles.

"NO! Something that won't arouse suspicion," Hermione hissed and Fred mumbled something about it being a joke.

"It won't! We can call it the MMMG!" announced George to laughter.

"How about the Defense Association?" asked Cho seriously, "and the D.A. just for short – no one will know what were talking about."

"That sounds good," seconded Ginny who briefly toyed with the idea of suggesting 'Dumbledore's Army,' but decided that no matter how much she wanted to spite Umbridge and the Ministry in general she also did not want to be Dumbledore's army.

"Excellent. Let's vote on it then," said Hermione, "Raise your hands to vote yes," she commanded. Almost every hand went up. "That settles it. Welcomed to the D.A.; now we need a leader."

Several people shifted and looked at each other and then back at Hermione. Finally, someone in the back spoke up, "I thought Harry was the leader."

Hermione smiled like an indulgent teacher, "Yes, but I think we should make it official. It would give him more authority. So, all in favor?" Everyone raised their hands even Zacharias Smith, though he did so with a reluctant air.

Although incredibly nervous and unsure of himself, Harry knew he was expected to start, "Ok, I guess we should start with something simple like the disarming spell. The incantation is _expelliarmus_. Now if you would pair off and…"

In incredulous snort came from Zacharias Smith, "Oh please, if we are just going to go over simple stuff what's the point?"

"The Disarming Charm can be _very _useful," responded Ginny with an icy tone.

Smith evidently missed the tone because he just rolled his eyes, "How is it going to be useful against You-Know-Who?"

Ginny responded cuttingly, "How do you expect to face him at all if you can't even say his name?" Zacharias Smith glared at her.

Knowing that if this kept up Ginny would be demonstrating a few _unique_ hexes on an unwilling test subject, Harry decided to act, "And Ginny is right," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "The charm is very useful. I've used it against him and it saved my life."

"Oh," said Smith coloring slightly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice."

It quickly became clear that despite the simplicity of the spell many people needed practice getting their strength and accuracy under control. Ginny had paired with Zacaharias Smith. After she had sent him flying across the room for the fifth time he found someone else to practice with.

_Enjoying yourself?_

Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile as she moved to pair off with someone else. Harry continued to walk around giving helpful pointers and occasionally demonstrating the proper wand movement.

"Oww," came a loud groan that could only be Ron. After he and Hermione had gotten into a small argument, relative to their previous arguments, over proper wand movement he had paired with Luna and Hermione with Neville. Harry had not really been watching, but from what little he had seen he could not figure out how Ron had ended on the wall opposite Luna. She had been erratic for sure – sometimes her charm did nothing more than tickle – but her spell, even when it worked, had not send anyone sailing before.

Luna was kneeling besides Ron by the time Harry arrived at the side of the room. Everyone had gathered around the groaning Gryffindor. "What happened?"

Ron only groaned again and Luna turned her head to face Harry, "He said I was not doing the spell right." There was only a trace of concern on her face.

"Er…well it looks like you've got it right to me," Harry said.

Ginny snorted, "Boy Ron, you must be a great teacher!" Ron gave her a dark look.

"He is a wonderful teacher," said Luna her concerned face was gone, replaced by her standard dreamy look. Ginny giggled.

_Look at Hermione! _

The older girl was frowning as her eyes went from Luna to Ron and back to Luna. Harry was not sure if she was irritated that Ron had obviously been able to teach someone the correct wand movements or that Luna was flirting with him in her own, strange manner.

His question was answered when Hermione's frown deepened and a line formed on her forehead. Luna had pulled Ron up and was brushing him off, "Ronald, you need to be more careful when you fall! You almost hit the baby blibbering humdingers." Luna's hands lingered slightly longer than necessary as she brushed his shoulders and back.

Ron did not look like he knew how to handle the attention. "Yeah, um, sorry. Thanks, Luna."

………………………………………

The next two weeks went by rapidly. Harry was so busy, even with Ginny's help, with homework, quidditch, and the D.A. that he did not have much time to dwell on either the prophecy or Snape. Unfortunately, the time he did have to brood was spent brooding over Ron. He had not been doing well at the quidditch practices and as the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor drew closer it seemed the Slytherins were getting to him with their needling.

Harry and Ginny had discussed the issue at length and neither of them had a solution. Angelina refused to give up on Ron though, for which Harry was thankful. Harry had even gone to Sirius for advice, but the old marauder did not have any helpful suggestions, just saying that it was something Ron had to work through. Truthfully, Harry was becoming more and more worried about Ron. Quidditch was not the only area where Ron was having trouble. Ginny and Harry had been trying to work with him on his animagus transformation, but he was not making any progress.

Then there was Umbridge. While Harry and Ginny did not prank Umbridge, other than occasionally renewing a charm on a suit of arms, she had not spent the past two weeks in peace. Fred and George seemed to take over their role while they were busy. They took great glee in following Umbridge's decrees to the letter. Umbridge had not realized her mistake when she had prohibited the charming of decorative objects.

She had entered class one day to find that all the desks had been charmed to act as cattle. It had taken a plea to both Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore (and half the day waiting for them to respond) before the charm was removed. Next, the twins targeted her meals. She had run screaming from the hall when the knives, all the knives, had suddenly stood on their ends and started flying at her. When the knives finally caught up with her, they had stopped only a couple centimeters from her before harmlessly falling to the floor.

Harry's favorite had been a tie between when the twins had somehow charmed the cushion of her chair to bite and when they transfigured the stupid bow on top of her head into a fly. Several Educational Decrees followed the twin's spate of pranks. All of them very specific in what should not be charmed. So far the list included (besides decorative objects) desks, chairs, silverware, quills, inkwells, tables, and professor's clothes.

……………………………………

Harry's hand clenched hard around the snitch. He was happy that the game was over; Ron's performance had been dismal – he had not saved even a single shot. Then there were the Slytherins with their equally awful song. Between the song and Crabbe's and Goyle's blatant fouling, which Crabbe was being told off for now by Madam Hooch, it was a wonder they had won at all. Harry shook his head as he was joined by Fred and George.

Unfortunately, Fred and George were not the only ones to join him on the ground. Malfoy's drawl came from behind him, "Hey Potter! I heard you stayed with those Weasels." Harry rolled his eyes and did not even both to turn around. The fact that Fred and George _were_ weasels made the statement rather funny to him. Fred and George both grinned. "I don't know how you stand it. They live in a converted pigsty I understand. The smell has to be awful and then there's their pudgy, foul smelling, blood traitor of a mother." It was not Harry, but Fred and George who reacted.

Harry caught George, who was closest to him, and held him back. The Gryffindor chasers had joined them at some point and it was taking all three of them to hold Fred away from Malfoy.

Malfoy's glee at their reactions was evident in his voice, "Oh my, but that did hit a nerve. What about you, Potter? Don't you care? I suppose you wouldn't so long as you still get to do their sister." Harry felt his face color in anger, but still refused to face Malfoy's taunts. "Is she any good? Perhaps I'll find out." Malfoy's voice dropped so few could hear him, "There are a lot of dark hallways."

The next thing Harry knew his fist had impacted Malfoy's surprised face. The force of the impact sent Malfoy a good ten feet. George was rushing to join him; he had just thrown his first punch when something impacted them both, forcing them to fall away from Malfoy. "Mr. Potter! Why I never…in all my years at Hogwarts…how dare you hit another student!" Madam Hooch had evidently finished with Crabbe.

"Follow me. Both of you," came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry and George gave Malfoy looks of sheer hate before turning to follow McGonagall. The slight glow around Harry's hand faded. Harry allowed himself a brief smile as Malfoy was cursed with the bat-bogey hex. When the reached her office she commanded them to take the seats opposite her desk. "Muggle dueling! What got into you two? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Hem, hem," Harry was not sure if it was him or George that groaned. Hogwarts High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge had arrived.

The common room was in an uproar. No one was sure, except for Ginny, what had happened to cause the fight. Ginny was ignoring the entire affair in favor of pacing in front of the portrait hole. Eventually, Hermione had ordered everyone to go to bed. Despite her attempts, Fred and Ginny remained. Ginny was still pacing, but now it was mostly due to anger.

_Umbridge is going to spend some quality time as a toad,_ she vowed, and then added, _in the owlery._

_Sounds good,_ came Harry's disgruntled reply.

The portrait slammed shut as Harry and George trudged through. George was the first to speak, "Umbridge banned us," his gaze shifted to Fred, "You too."

Silence greeted the statement and then Fred and George left for the dormitory without a word. "McGonagall wouldn't…" Hermione said lamely.

"Umbridge would," growled Harry in reply. Hermione nodded in understanding.

Ron chose that moment to walk through the portrait hole, his red hair plastered to his forehead. He had obviously spent a long time in the showers. "Hey guys," he said dismally. "I'm going to tell Angelina I quit in the morning. Thanks for saving my butt tonight Harry."

"You can't quit," Harry said with equal depression.

"What?"

"He, along with Fred and George, has been banned by Umbridge. If you quit then she will have to replace more than half the team," Ginny supplied.

Ron looked up and through the nearest window as if trying to find his courage. "Oh…I guess I have to stay th…" A surprised look crossed his face, "The lights are on in Hagrid's hut!"

"I'll get the invisibility cloak," Harry said as he surveyed three eager faces, quidditch troubles momentarily forgotten.

There was no way for all four of them to fit under the invisibility cloak. Harry looked around furtively before transforming, grabbing Ginny, and flaming to the back of Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Ron were left with the invisibility cloak.

Harry and Ginny waited for them by Hagrid's door. It was easily apparent when the pair was near.

"Ginny," said Harry loudly, "Can you tell me the point of using an invisibility cloak if you are only going to give away your position by arguing?

Giggling before responding, Ginny also answered in a clear voice, "Only if you are Ron and Hermione." The bickering ceased immediately.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron indignantly as he took the invisibility cloak off.

"What do you think they mean?" responded a flushed Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to respond when Hagrid's door opened.

"Should have known it was you – always breakin' the rules. I could hear you bickering from a mile away. Come inside, come inside," said Hagrid with a gruff smile.

The four of them quickly entered the cabin grateful for the warmth provided by the fire. "Where have you been?" demanded Hermione before anyone had a chance to speak.

Hagrid's back was back to them and he did not respond either because he did not hear Hermione or because he did not want to. The four of them gasped as Hagrid turned allowing them their first good look at him. His face was bruised and sported several nasty cuts.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Hermione's tone had changed from accusatory to conciliatory.

"It looks worse than it is; don' you worry about it. I wan' ta hear what's been happening her'," Hagrid said trying to brush her off. It did not work. He was forced to tell them what he had been doing during the summer, although none of them were happy with his explanation of why he was late. He just said that he had taken a longer road home.

"Now, tell me what I've missed. I haven' had any news since I lef'!" Hagrid demanded smiling.

They looked at each other not sure where to start. Harry figured he might as well start with the worst, "Well Umbridge is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, she's the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I've been banned from playing quidditch, oh and Umbridge is inspecting teachers."

Hagrid's face was confused or at least they part they could see under the piece of dragon meat, "What? High Inquisitor? Umbridge, as in Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione again came to the rescue giving an excellent rendition of everything that had happened since they had come back to school, "…so you see why you have to be careful with your lessons – Trelawney is already on probation and we already know that Umbridge has a grudge against half-breeds and anyone who supports Dumbledore!"

"Don' worry. I've go' somin special planned," Hagrid assured.

_He's going to get fired, _Ginny sent.

_Yep._

Hermione obviously thought the same thing, "NO! I mean just stick to Professor Grubbly-Plank's syllabus and teach whatever is going to be on our O.W.L.s."

Hagrid smiled, "Why would you wan' that? I've got somin interestin planned."

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Hermione quietly, "Surely there's something else you can do!"

"None of that…I've been plannin this since last year! I've probably got the only domesticated herd in all of Britain!" Hagrid proclaimed happily. "Now tell me about your summer." Hermione again took over the story, but she had not got far when Hagrid interrupted, "WHOA! Harry, Ginny you are both animagi?" Hagrid's gleeful face told everyone he thought there was nothing wrong with them becoming animagi or that Harry had not been staying with the Dursleys. Hermione seemed a little putout, but did not say anything.

"Well what are you waitin for? Show me!" Harry smiled at Ginny and the both transformed; Harry into a phoenix and Ginny into a panther.

"Harry's also a panther!" said Ron happily.

Even Hermione seemed to be ready to accept the situation, "It is remarkable. I don't recall ever reading about an animagus with two forms."

"Let's see the phoenix again," Hagrid prodded Harry's panther form and then he turned his attention back to Ginny. "What a sweet kitty you make." Both Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes; Ginny did not look like a sweet kitty to them. Hagrid looked up from examining Ginny's sharp teeth and inhaled sharply, "Who's that?"

Hermione quickly went to the window, "Umbridge! Quick we need to hide!"

There was not time for Harry or Ginny to rush towards Ron and Hermione, who had thrown the invisibility cloak over themselves. Not knowing what else to do they remained in their animagus forms.

"Hello," Hagrid said as he opened the door. Umbridge smiled and entered the cabin without invitation. Harry noticed that she was walking gingerly and her hand would often caress her backside.

_I wonder what Fred and George charmed to bite her this time, _Ginny's amusement was evident.

_Oh, the possibilities are endless, _snickered Harry.

Her nose crinkled in disgust as she looked around. When she saw the panther and the phoenix she widened her eyes in surprise, "Well…you must be Professor Hagrid. I'm Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge." She did not extend her hand, "As you may or may not be aware, I am charged with ensuring the education received by the students here at Hogwarts is up to Ministry standards. To that end I am inspecting every professor; so you can expect to see me soon." Her eyes flicked to the panther, which growled at her, and then to the phoenix. Her curiosity got the better of her, "I was under the impression that you only owned a dog."

Hagrid looked toward the two transformed students, "Er…yes…you see the panther…er…I found in the forest. She was…um…injured."

Umbridge raised an eyebrow, "Yes, see that it remains under control." Ginny growled louder and Umbridge took a half step back, "And the phoenix – how did you come to own one?"

A look of relief past over Hagrid's face. The large man was not a good liar, but the toad like woman had unwittingly given him a way out. She had asked him about a magical creature and Hagrid's knowledge on the topic was probably only second to Dumbledore's, "I don' own the phoenix. No one can own a phoenix. Not even Dumbledore owns Fawkes."

"Really, how interesting!" she lied badly. "Why is it here?"

Hagrid looked lost. "Well…um…er…he's…ah...agreed to help in my next lesson. Yeah, that's right, my next lesson." Harry chirped in encouragement.

Umbridge frowned, unable to find fault with the answer. "Term started on September 1st. Where have you been?"

"I was…um…coming back from my vacation," Hagrid stumbled over his words.

"Really? Hmmm…I will be taking that into account in your final evaluation," Umbridge turned to leave, but stopped and said, "You would not happen to know where the footsteps leading to your cabin came from do you?" Ginny growled deeply and shifted her weight; Umbridge noticed, "Oh, yes, well if you don't mind I will be leaving." She left quickly.

"That's a brilliant idea, Hagrid!" crowed Hermione. Hagrid and the others looked at her bewildered.

"You said that you were going to teach phoenixes next lesson! I bet Umbridge is going to inspect on your first class back – it would be so like her."

Hagrid looked doubtful, but did not know how to get himself out of it. Harry, however, saw promise in Hermione's plan, "It's a good idea Hagrid. All I have to do is pretend to be sick and she won't be able to find anything wrong with you teaching about phoenixes."

Hagrid still looked troubled, "I don' know – phoenixes aren' very excitin."

_Ah, how could we forget – if it does not have razor sharp teeth or claws and could kill you as quick as it could blink, it isn't interesting, _giggled Ginny mentally. "But Hagrid, you could make anything interesting! Besides," Ginny stopped as she realized what she was about to say and shuddered.

"and besides," Harry said taking over from Ginny as he moved to her side, "phoenixes are interesting – just look at what Fawkes was able to accomplish in my second year."

"Hmmm, yes that was impressive the way he blinded the basilisk," Hagrid mused. Hagrid was one of the few people who knew almost the entire story and it had surprised everyone, considering his fascination with dangerous beasts, that he had described the basilisk as a horrible creature. "Phoenixes are mighty powerful magical creatures," Hagrid seemed to be talking to himself. Repositioning the steak on his face, he looked at Harry, "So can you travel by fire? I've seen Fawkes do that many times."

"Yes, it's much better than flooing or portkey," Harry answered with a grin.

"Do you have all the other phoenix powers?" Hagrid's interest in creatures of all kinds seemed to be getting the best of him.

Harry crinkled his forehead in thought, "I can carry heavy loads and…well…besides that it is the only thing I've done besides flame travel."

"You haven' used healin tears?" asked Hagrid with interest evident on the half of his face that was visible.

"Hey! Harry, you could heal him!" interjected Ron.

"I suppose I could try."

"Go ahead, Harry," urged Hermione.

Harry transformed into a phoenix and flew to perch on the arm of Hagrid's chair. Hagrid removed the green the steak so Harry had access to the rest of his injured face. Blinking rapidly, Harry tried to summon tears. It did not work. He tried remembering every sad and traumatic thing that had ever happened to him, but still the tears would not come.

For five minutes he continued his attempts to cry, but to no avail. Finally, he gave a frustrated trill. He almost fell off his perch in shock. Light seemed to shine out of Hagrid's wounds and a great sadness overtook him as he examined the escaping light. A single pearly tear fell from his right eye onto Hagrid's face. It was soon followed by another and another. They refused to stop until Hagrid's wounds were healed.

When the last of Hagrid's wounds closed Harry felt a great sense of accomplishment and he gave another trill by instinct and he found himself searching Hagrid for any escaping white light.

_Merlin, Harry, that was amazing!_

_Yeah_, Harry was still in a shocked state from the experience.

"Thanks, Harry, that was amazin!" interrupted Hagrid.

"Great work, mate, thought you weren't going to be able to do it for a moment there," said Ron.

Harry transformed back into himself. "I couldn't at first, but then I gave that short burst of song and something happened." Both Hermione and Hagrid eagerly leaned in, "I saw this light, white I think, emanating from your wounds and then tears started to fall."

Hagrid ran his hand thoughtfully through his beard, but did not say anything. Hermione, however, was eager to start hypothesizing, "That's astounding! I wonder if it has anything to do with the phoenix song being able to instill courage or fear."

Hagrid nodded in agreement, "Perhaps, but I think you four better get back to the castle." He cast a furtive eye to the bed, "Been a long journey and I'm needin some rest and sleep."

Hermione and Ron once again hid under the invisibility cloak, while Harry flamed both Ginny and himself. He was sure Hagrid enjoyed seeing him flame.

……………………………

Pushing all of his books into his bag, Harry made to leave Transfiguration for lunch.

"Mr. Potter, a word," called McGonagall from the front of the room. Harry motioned for Ginny and the others to leave; he could catch up to them at lunch. "I understand you are feeling under the weather." Harry gave her a perplexed look. McGonagall's stern look faltered, "An affliction that is going to hit you quite suddenly – just before your Care of Magical Creatures class." Harry's eyes widened in realization and he was about to explain when McGonagall cut him off, "It will not be necessary. Immediately after lunch you are to report to the Headmaster's office for the duration of class. He has something he wishes to discuss with you."

"Thanks, professor," said Harry and McGonagall gave him a curt smile.

Soon after lunch Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office. "This is a very good thing you are doing Harry," Harry jumped slightly at the headmaster's unexpected voice. "I think you need to be somewhere else."

Harry flamed above the Forbidden Forest and made a few large circles as he waited for the class to arrive. He reveled in the simple freedom of flying. It was even better as a phoenix than with a broom.

_In case you haven't noticed…we're waiting_, came Ginny's amused voice.

Harry began a leisurely dive.

Below, the class had gathered around Hagrid.

Ginny decided that now would be the best time to inform Hagrid of the change of plan, just in case Umbridge questioned Harry's absence. "Professor Hagrid, Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that Harry is in a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Oh, okay. Gather round class, gather round," Hagrid said waving his large arms. "I've got a special treat for ya today." Hagrid looked up expectantly and Harry steeped his dive startling most of the class with his arrival.

Ginny grinned wickedly, "Professor! Is this the phoenix _Ruffles_ you were telling us about?" she sincerely hoped Hagrid would pick up the name.

The phoenix turned to glare at her. _Was that necessary?_

_I could have let Hagrid name you. _

_Yeah, well he named Fang…Fang. He probably would have named me something vicious and manly._

_You're forgetting that he thinks that phoenixes are interesting…remember Norbert and Fluffy?_

_Yeah, your right…he might have named me something like Ruffles._

_Oh quit, mopping. _

Unaware of the mental conversation, Hagrid was continuing with his lesson, "Er...yes that's right, this is Ruffles. Phoenixes are powerfully magical creatures. Now who can tell me their powers?"

To now one's surprise Hermione's hand was the first into the air. Several other people also raised their hands.

"Neville, name one power," said Hagrid pleased at the many hands.

"Hem, hem. Ah…Professor Hagrid, why did you not wait for my arrival? I sent you a note telling you I would be inspecting today," said Umbridge silkily. Harry glared at her as much as a phoenix can glare.

"I can' start me class late professor," answered Hagrid. "Well, Neville?"

Now that it came time to answer, Neville looked nervous, "Umm…I heard phoenixes can travel by fire."

"That's right – five points to Gryffindor," Hagrid gave Harry a look. He took off into the sky and flamed to Hagrid's hut still in view of the students before flaming back near them and perching on Hagrid's large shoulder. The class made appreciative noises of "oohs" and "aahs."

"Who's next? How about you," Hagrid pointed at Pavarti.

"Well, sir, phoenixes can also carry very heavy loads," she answered clearly.

"Another five points, how about someone from Slytherin?" said Hagrid trying not to be biased.

"Their tears have healing powers," came a voice from the back.

"Very good, Mr. Zibini; five points to Slytherin. Anything else?"

At his point Umbridge interrupted, "How long have you been teaching here?"

"Er…It's only me third year teachin," Hagrid said clearly losing his train of thought from the interruption.

"Oh, really?"

He cast Umbridge a glance as she began mingling among the students, "Um…yes…er…can anyone think of any other powers phoenixes have?"

Hermione's hand was the only one up this time. "Hermione," Hagrid called.

"Their song gives courage and hope to the pure of heart, while those who are impure will quail from it," she answered giving him the textbook response.

"Another five points to Gryffindor," said Hagrid trying to ignore Umbridge's hurtful questions to the students.

Harry decided to give a trill to help him. Hagrid did perk up as did many of the Gryffindors and even a few of the Slytherins. What surprised Harry were those who flinched. While Malfoy and most of the Slytherins flinching did not surprise him, both Dean and Seamus flinched as well. He did not get to see if Umbridge had flinched, not that he needed to see, but when she began asking Malfoy about Buckbeak's attack Harry gave another loud trill. He ruffled his feathers proudly as Malfoy and Umbridge flinched, but felt his elation disappear as he caught both Seamus and Dean flinching again.

His concentration was interrupted by a burst of flames high in the sky. A crimson and gold phoenix was now sailing downward towards him. Fawkes chirped above the class, "Hello, young one. It is good to see you again; it is a pity you no longer fly as much. I have missed our lessons."

"I've been afraid that Professor Dumbledore…"

Fawkes gave a trill that could only be a laugh, "Yes, my human is keeping a close watch on you with that glowing ball of his. But I insist that you and your mate come fly with me soon. If I am away at the same time, he will not worry."

Harry was not sure how to answer. Flying with Fawkes was always fun and almost always a learning experience; at the same time he did not want to alert Dumbledore that Ginny was a phoenix too. He saw little option but to be honest with the phoenix, "I don't want him to know Ginny is a phoenix too." The chirp he gave was decidedly sullen.

"Do you believe he does not already suspect?" replied Fawkes enigmatically. Harry blinked. "You can trust him. He is not always right, but his heart is in the right place." Fawkes settled down on the paddock's highest railing and gave him a piercing look, "Albus has lived alone for too long with the full weight of the world in his care. I fear that you may soon understand, but do not judge him too harshly. Remember that you will bear his burden one day, but you will have your mate. He cares a lot for you," Fawkes finished.

Harry fidgeted from foot to foot on Hagrid's shoulder. Both he and Ginny had been listening intently. Fawkes rarely spoke for so long. The class had been paying close attention to the chirps and trills they had been exchanging. Seeing one phoenix was a rare thing, but seeing two was unheard of.

Harry gave a trill of understanding and thanks. Again, he saw Dean and Seamus flinch. "Why do they flinch?"

Fawkes looked over the class and gave a long trill. Many of the Slytherins flinched and Harry noticed that, this time, neither Seamus nor Dean flinched. He cocked his head quizzically at Fawkes, "Remember, you are a phoenix, but you are also human." Harry considered the statement.

"You mean they're reacting to me?"

Fawkes gave an affirming chirp. "I can understand why Seamus might, we still aren't talking, but why Dean?"

"Human emotions are complex and there are many besides ill intent, which could make your song unpleasant to them," Fawkes explained as he preened. Hagrid was busy showing off the two phoenixes.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

_I think Fawkes means things like envy, jealousy, or some other personal reason, _Ginny sent while trying to pretend she was paying attention to Hagrid's lecture.

"Your mate is correct," said Fawkes.

Harry almost fell of Hagrid's shoulder in shock and gave a surprised caw that sounded very un-phoenix like. With a flap of his wings, he relocated to the paddock's railing. "How?"

Fawkes cocked his head to the side and stared hard at Harry as if judging him,_ We are phoenix._

Fawkes did not say another word, but sailed into the air and Harry knew that he was supposed to follow.

_You can hear us?_

_Your thoughts must be focused to me. What we share is different from the bond with your mate. _

_Why didn't you say anything before?_ Asked Harry. He was slightly uncomfortable with having another voice in his head.

_All creatures have secrets. Some more than others and many are not for humans_, it was left unsaid that Fawkes expected Harry and Ginny to keep it a secret.

_There's more to this, isn't there?_

Fawkes tone held a bit of amusement, _There is always more_.

Harry followed Fawkes through a few dives and fast turns before deciding to return to Hagrid's class. He arrived just in time to hear Umbridge ask where he was and Ginny inform her that he was with Professor Dumbledore.

……………………………….

Albus Dumbledore looked across the desk at his two most remarkable students. They also happened to be his most worrisome. The past couple weeks had been very eventful. Professor Umbridge had spent almost the entire time as a toad; he could only assume it was in response to Harry's and the twins' quidditch ban.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," he began. He hoped that by using 'Mrs. Potter' he was conveying both the seriousness of the situation and ensuring that Ginny remained calm. She was not going to like him taking away her fun.

"I have received disturbing news," he watched them unconsciously move closer together, "that the Ministry is going to try to put you on trial Harry. We will probably hear something about it shortly before or just after the end of term. But, I do not want you to worry about this – their charges should be easy to refute. However, I do not believe it would be wise for anything _untold_ to happen to Professor Umbridge between now and then…though she does make for a rather fetching toad," Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile. He was going to have to invest in the twin's joke shop when it opened. "You both must watch each other's actions carefully – you are being watched closely!"

They both nodded their understanding, "Very good, are you sure you would not care for a lemon drop? No? They really are quite good. I've been addicted for…well," Dumbledore cleared his throat as he realized that he had gone off on a tangent. "There is one more thing I wanted to ask you. It is about Voldemort."

The two students stiffened, "What is it?" asked Harry with a tone of worry.

"Have you been having any more dreams?" Dumbledore could not think of an easier way to ask.

Harry fidgeted and looked down. Ginny answered, "He still dreams about the Department of Mysteries every once in awhile." Dumbledore nodded, it was to be expected.

Harry mumbled something, "What was that Harry? My ears are not as good as they used to be."

Looking up, Harry breathed in deeply, "I think he's getting frustrated." Dumbledore sent him a questioning look, "The dreams, when I have them, are more intense and the more I think about, the more I think its frustration. I didn't really notice until you asked…" he trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Quite alright. Are you sure you would not care for a lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore.

The question lightened the mood, "No, thank you, professor," they both chorused.

"You may go. Please, remember to be careful and do not _antagonize_ Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore's beard shifted, "It will not be for too long. I expect everything to be cleared up by the end of the holidays."

Once Harry and Ginny had left, Dumbledore unfolded the letter and read it again. _Yes, things will be cleared up…one way or another._ Fudge was becoming increasingly troublesome and Umbridge's presence at the school was only making matters more difficult for Dumbledore. He was thankful for the letter's warning; he was also positive he had seen the neat and precise handwriting before.

Severus was also providing some disturbing news that confirmed what Harry had told him. An unspeakable had been put under the Imperius curse, Bode if he remembered correctly. Voldemort had sent him to try and retrieve the prophecy. In many ways it was a relief. Voldemort still did not know that only he and Harry could retrieve it from the self.

He was also becoming increasingly eager to begin testing his hypothesis about why Voldemort did not die when the Killing Curse rebounded. Dumbledore was trying to figure out a way to leave Hogwarts without arousing suspicion – he could not confirm his hypothesis if he was here.

He had suspected since that Halloween night that Voldemort had split his soul; however, the appearance of Riddle's diary had forced him to consider ideas that should have been impossible. The study of Horcruxes was extremely dark and, as far as Dumbledore knew, no one had ever succeeded in splitting their soul more than once.

Tom Riddle evidently had found a way. Dumbledore doubted Riddle's knowledge of Horcruxes was more extensive than his own. Few had access to those books and there were precious few alive who knew anything more than myths. Of course, Riddle _had_ found valid information on how to perform the ceremony. Dumbledore shuddered; Riddle had not only split his soul in half, but had done so several times evidently. None of the literature said that it could not be done; indeed, not one even mentioned it. It would take an evil and twisted mind to even think of it. He shook his head in amazement; even among those who immersed themselves in the Dark Arts, few were willing to split their souls in their quests for immortality. Splitting the soul transformed it into something less than human. Hagrid had been right; there was not enough human left in Voldemort to die. Again, Dumbledore wondered how many times Riddle had split his soul.

Most had not even believed it was possible for the soul to be split more than once, but it appeared that when Tom Riddle, or Harry Potter for that matter, was involved the impossible became possible.

Behind him, Fawkes gave a reassuring and uplifting trill. Dumbledore turned around and softly stroked the phoenix's head. Ever since Hagrid's phoenix lesson the orb on his desk had softly glowed blue every weekend. Each time Fawkes had been missing as well so he had not been worried that Harry had left the safety of Hogwarts. He eyed the phoenix. Sometimes he thought that the bird knew more about was going on than anyone else. He was sure now that the phoenix knew that Harry had been an animagus long before anyone had suspected. Truth be told, Dumbledore was extremely happy Harry had become one. Especially his phoenix form; it provided an easy and almost unstoppable avenue of escape.

The panther form was also very formidable. _It certainly reflects Ginny's personality_, mused Dumbledore. The fact that Harry was also a panther made him wonder. It would make sense for Ginny to be a phoenix too – it would explain why Harry had two forms. The qualities of the phoenix fit Harry just as well as the panther's did Ginny; Dumbledore imagined that the bond must have made two animagus forms possible. Never had it been recorded before, but then a bonded pair had never become animagi _after_ they had become bonded.

Harry and Ginny quietly made their way back to the common room.

_He looked older,_ Harry sent. For the first time, it really hit him that Dumbledore was an old man.

_He did. I think he's worried about something._

_That doesn't narrow things down…_Harry looked around, _You know we don't have to go back so soon._

Ginny stopped walking and turned to face him. She leaned her back and cocked her head, _Oh we don't? And what else do you have in mind?_

Harry looked down into her mischievously glinting eyes and was about to suggest they duck into the nearest alcove, but the soft patter of feat distracted him. _Mrs. Norris…I've got an idea_. Harry changed into a panther, followed shortly by Ginny, and they were racing after a thoroughly terrified cat.

Twenty minutes later they were walking through the portrait hole, "I must say, Harry, that when you said we did not have to come back immediately I thought you were suggesting something a tad bit more provocative." Harry blushed and Ginny gave a small laugh. They both knew exactly what he had been thinking. It amused Ginny to no end that Harry blushed even though he knew that she was more than a willing partner. "But, I must say, you do know how to show a girl a good time."

They collapsed on the nearest couch. Harry looked at the stairs with a little trepidation. Dreams were not really bothering him, but going to sleep would mean tomorrow would only come quicker. Despite their near constant pranking of Umbridge, this year was turning out to be Harry's worst year at Hogwarts. Umbridge was trying, quite effectively to make his life miserable. Her most notable achievement was his quidditch ban. Hermione had tried to cheer him up by telling him it would give him more time to study for O.W.L.s, but he missed quidditch.

Ginny had joined the team and taken his spot as seeker. Between her natural talent, flying at the Manor, and her firebolt she was very good. Despite this, she was constantly complaining about how it would be far more interesting to be a chaser – she said that seeking was boring. Unfortunately, the two new beaters were nowhere near as good as Fred and George had been. To make matters even worse, Ron was still playing dismally at practice.

Beyond quidditch, there was Snape. Snape's response to their confrontation was to studiously ignore Harry. Harry would have found his behavior a breath of fresh air, but every time he looked at the greasy haired professor he remembered what he had seen in Snape's mind. It made Potions even longer than the classes already were.

The only thing that was giving him any joy was the D.A. He enjoyed the teaching, especially since it was something Umbridge and Ministry obviously did not want them to know. Just thinking about the Ministry made his blood boil. He could not believe that Fudge and his cronies were being so stupid and blind. They were going to get people killed if they did not allow them to properly prepare.

It was with this in mind that Harry now spent most of his time studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. His studies were remarkably different than the dull reading Umbridge assigned. Harry focused on anything he thought could be useful. His knowledge of curses was already pretty extensive thanks to the Tri-Wizard tournament, but his studies had increased this knowledge greatly.

In the D.A., Harry was trying to put the knowledge to good use. It had only taken a few sessions for him to realize that most people desperately needed to master the basics. Thus, the majority of the D.A. meeting was focused on the simple hexes and jinxes. _Expelliarmus, impedimenta, diffindo, and stupefy _were the main four. Along with the more offensive spells, every meeting spent sometime on _protego_, which he was convinced was going to be an extremely useful spell after his experience with Snape.

However, Harry was also aware that, thanks to multiple comments from Zacharias Smith, no one wanted to only practice simple spells. Conjuring spells like _incararcerous, avis, _and_ aguamenti _were also practiced. Smith had been rather vocal about not seeing how sending birds or water at an opponent was useful. A quick duel had shown him how useful a distracting and unexpected type of attack could be. That they were all sixth year spells was also seen as impressive. Harry was trying to build them up to casting a patronus.

Arranging meetings had become much easier after Hermione had figured out the protean charm. She had charmed fake galleons to display the time and day of the next meeting. Everyone had been extremely impressed as the charm was extremely complicated. The amazement had been broken by Ron suggesting that she do the same to her History of Magic notes. His suggestion had not been well received.

The other activity that he had anticipated enjoying, but now found dreadful, was helping Ron with his animagus transformation. Ron was showing no more talent at the transformation than he was at quiddtich. Harry was beginning to wonder if there was any hope for him. The most Ron had been able to achieve was making his nails slightly longer.

The rest of term crawled by slowly. Fred and George seemed to tire of harassing Umbridge and had returned to testing products for their joke shop. The inevitable confrontation between them and Hermione had occurred with Hermione forcing them to back down only by threatening to tell their mother. The result had not been what Hermione had anticipated Harry was sure. The twins had stopped testing their products on first years and had turned to testing it on themselves. Although, they secretly confided in Harry and Ginny that most of the uncomfortable part of the research was done.

Hermione had been indignant for a week when they had started to sell skiving snackboxes, but she could not find a rule to stop them. Then she had caught Ron with a few during the last few days of term. The resulting row had been extraordinary. Harry and Ginny had sat transfixed as the argument went from prefect responsibilities to personal lives. When it had reached the latter the row had exploded. Ron had accused Hermione of writing to Krum. Hermione had not responded as Harry had expected. Instead of denying it, she had admitted it and said that at least Krum had enough courage to ask a girl out. Ron had then accused her of consorting with the enemy.

The next day Ron and Hermione spoke only in clipped tones, but Harry took it as a good sign that they were speaking at all. Unfortunately, Harry was wrong. The next night Ron and Hermione were once again arguing fiercely about their personal lives. Harry wished Ginny was there; she would be better at understanding what exactly the problem was…if she did not understand what it was then she would have solved the problem simply by hexing one or both of them. But, Ginny was not there. She was serving detention with Filch after being making a flippant remark about Umbridge making a better toad than a person in DADA. Normally she would have eagerly helped him, but all of her attention was focused on carefully repotting some rather dangerous plants.

"I. Don't. Consort. With. The. Enemy! YOU. DO!" Ron said pronouncing each word like a whip.

Hermione looked like if she were any angrier her bushy hair would explode in flame, "NO – you just try to kill him for dating your sister!"

"I APOLOGIZED FOR THAT! You insufferable know-it-all," Harry groaned.

"HA! That's why I'm doing better in all my classes than you – because I study! Unlike you, you spend all your time playing that stupid game quidditch," responded Hermione. Harry had a sense of foreboding. Quidditch was a very sensitive subject for Ron right now.

"Oh really?" Ron's voice had taken on a reckless tone and Harry knew instinctively he needed to stop what ever the redhead was going to say. He began moving toward them, but it was too late. Ron opened his mouth, "Well I'm learning to be an animagus!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and several emotions crossed over her face. She rounded not on Ron, but on the approaching Harry, "YOU ARE TEACHING HIM?" It would have been futile to deny it so he nodded, "…and not me?" her voice was small and betrayed. She did not wait for an answer and ran up to her dormitory.

"What did you have to do that for?" demanded Harry as he rounded on Ron.

Ron looked shocked and mortified. "I didn't mean to…I just…I…"

"You wanted to show her up! That's what you meant to do!" accused Harry in a frustrated voice. Harry waved off further attempts by Ron to apologize and went to bed. He would talk to Ginny tomorrow and figure out what to do.

Harry woke with a sudden yell and his hand went to his scar. It was burning painfully. Voldemort was extremely irritated and frustrated. Something had gone wrong. He looked around; no one else in the dormitory was awake. He knew that Seamus and Dean, after almost five years, had grown used to loud sounds due to Ron's and Neville's snores.

It came as no real surprise when the door to the dormitory creaked open and admitted a mane of red hair.

_Are you all right?_ asked Ginny as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed, one of her hands clasping his.

_Yeah, but Voldemort's angry._ _It must be something big for this to happen._

_Should we tell Dumbledore?_

Harry considered, _In the morning. I don't even know what he's angry about._

Ginny nodded and pushed him over so that there was room on the bed for her to lie down.

Harry willingly wrapped his arms around her and chuckled quietly before whispering in her ear, "Ron – you know your brother, who happens to be in the bed next to us – is more understanding, but I think you're trying to push him over the edge."

_I don't hear you complaining. Unless you want me to leave? _She teased back mentally.

_No,_ as if to emphasize his statement Harry's arms tightened around her, _Just pointing out the obvious._

_He can't get mad at you anyway._

_Why's that? _Asked Harry thinking that Ron still would not take well to seeing his little sister in bed with him.

_Because he told Hermione about the animagus training_, she responding with a hint of frustration and anger at the carelessness of her brother.

_What are we going to do about that?_

_Figure it out tomorrow,_ Ginny sent as she closed her eyes. Harry smiled and closed his eyes contentedly; his previous scar trouble forgotten.


	18. The Prophecy

_A/N: The chapter is not near as long as I was planning on, but I reached a point where I thought Harry had had enough. _

_Thanks for the reviews! Check http/hannibalbarca. for review responses._

Chapter 18: The Prophecy

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter!" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. "Wake up!"

"Whatstheproblem?" came Ron's voice.

"Huh?" came two muffled voices from behind Harry's curtains.

McGonagall quickly drew the curtains around Harry's bed apart, "I see. I will discuss this with you later," her voice carrying a slightly disapproving tone, " I need all of you to report to the Headmaster's office immediately."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked sleep still evident in his voice.

"Not here. You must go the Headmaster's office! Come!" McGonagall ordered; her traditionally stern tone was there, but it was laced with a tone Harry did not recognize. No one dared to argue. Ron only paused to throw a disgruntled look at Harry and Ginny before, he too, followed McGonagall out the door.

The twins were waiting for them in the common room and joined the rear of the procession headed to Dumbledore's office.

_Something has happened…_Ginny sent, her worry rising. Harry tried to reassure her through their bond, but his own concern was rising as he wondered why all the Weasleys were being gathered.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly as they entered. "Here put a finger on this," Dumbledore said preventing any questions. The object was an old, battered looking kettle. The Weasleys and Harry reached their hands toward the kettle.

Panic filled Harry as he felt the pull of a portkey. The last time he had touched a portkey he had ended up in a cemetery filled with Death Eaters. He closed his eyes tight.

_No Death Eaters here,_ assured Ginny, _But Sirius is._

Harry's eyes flew open. Sirius was indeed standing before them. He had a disheveled look about him, as if he had been wearing the same cloths for several days and, by the smell, he had also been consuming alcohol.

When Sirius spoke though, there was no trace of alcohol, "Everyone here? Good. Take a seat," he waved his hands at the armchairs and couches in the sitting room. The Weasleys looked like they were about to demand answers, but Sirius held up his hands, "Sit and take a butterbeer," one of the end tables had six butterbeer bottles on it, "and I will tell you everything I know."

"First, I don't know much – I was just sent word to be expecting you and told that Arthur, your father, was attacked," Sirius' face displayed great concern and sadness. Harry had a horrible realization.

_Voldemort – something happened and your dad got in the way…that's why he was so angry. I could have…oh, Merlin, Ginny, I'm so sorry._

Ginny only squeezed his hand, but he got the message: _Knock it off._

"How is he?" ask a subdued George.

"I don't know," stated Sirius flatly. "I was told very little. All I know is that he's been taken to St. Mungo's and that your mum is with him."

"Then we can go!" said Fred.

"No! There is more at stake here than your father," Sirius said painfully throwing his hands in the air.

The twins looked mutinous and had stood to confront Sirius again, but were cut off by Ron, "What happened, though?"

"From what little I was told," there was a note of bitterness in Sirius' voice, "he was attacked by some kind of creature. If Tonks hadn't of been there…" Sirius sighed heavily and took a swig of his butterbeer, "I think the bite was poisonous."

"Why can't we go?" demanded Fred for the second time.

"Wait for your mum to get back – it's bad enough that he was hurt and we don't want to draw too much attention to it and a troop of Weasleys in St. Mungo's certainly draws attention," Fred and George did not look like they were convinced. "Look, your father was on _Order business_. He was not supposed to be where he was – we were lucky that Tonks knew who to contact, otherwise he may have ended up like Sturgis." Sirius shivered visibly at the thought of Azkaban, "Just wait until your mum comes back – if we can keep this quiet until the Minister goes on holiday then it will be okay."

The twins scowled but retreated to their chairs where they nursed their butterbeers. Ron huffed at the mention of Fudge and stretched out on one of the couches.

Harry sank into one of the chairs near the fire and wordlessly opened his arms to Ginny, who curled up against him all the while staring into the fire. Sirius gave Harry a look over Ginny's head that clearly conveyed that he did not know what do to. Harry smiled meekly at him, trying to say he was doing alright.

Eventually, almost everyone fell into a stupor – not quite sleeping, but not awake either. Harry was absently running his fingers through Ginny's hair. He knew she found it relaxing. The fact that she was asleep did not bother him – he also found the repetitive motion relaxing and strangely comforting. The loud creaking of the front door as it opened brought everyone back to full consciousness. The Weasleys shared a brief look before they scambled toward the foyer.

Harry and Sirius stood and slowly followed the redheads, but evidently Mrs. Weasley's entrance had awakened Mrs. Black's portrait. The old crone started screaming her usual obscenities. Harry's nerves were already on edge due to Ginny's worry and fear for her father.

He twirled around, with his hand extended, and said, "Not now you old Hag!" As he said the last word his hand grew warm and what could only be described as a fireball whirled directly at the now terrified painting. Its impact caused the painting to erupt into flames and, after a few seconds of brilliant flames, the only remnant of the painting was a large, black scorch mark on the wall.

"Was that a blasting hex?" asked a rapidly blinking Sirius.

Harry looked at the wall; then at his hand, "I think so."

"That's...that's amazing," concluded Sirius. "How do you feel?" Sirius seemed to be coming back to himself and was examining Harry carefully.

The shock of doing wandless magic was fading and with it came the aftereffects, "I feel tired and a little stiff," Harry said stretching.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I'm surprised you're not flat on your face." Noise from the foyer distracted them and Sirius gave Harry another look, "We'll have to tell Dumbledore about his, but it can wait. Come on."

A frazzled and exhausted looking Mrs. Weasley was surrounded by five of her children.

"Mum! How..."

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"When can we..." the questions were fired off altogether making it impossible to figure out who was asking what.

"HUSH!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. She examined her worried children and then gave each of them a bone-crushing hug. "He...he's alive and they're taking could care of him. We'll all go tomorrow during visiting hours." She gave them a piercing look, "Now I want all of you in bed. You are not seeing your father like this. Look at yourselves, you look awful. He would worry himself sick. No, he doesn't need that. Are you hungry?" said Mrs. Weasley, forgetting that she had told them to go to bed.

"Muuum," whined one of the twins.

"Of course you're hungry! Follow me," she half-dragged, half-led them into the kitchen.

Harry watched amazed as Mrs. Weasley sniffled her way through making a mixture of breakfast and dinner. Truth-be-told he was not sure what time it was. He rose to help her, but Ginny stopped him.

_Don't – it's just what mum does when she's upset. She cooks._ He gave her a questioning look and she nodded her head toward the seat nearest her.

Sitting down in the indicated seat, Harry took Ginny's right hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was not sure how best to comfort her – he wanted desperately to relieve Ginny of the intense worry and fear coming through their bond.

Sirius, however, did not have anyone to tell him not to try and help. He was on the other side of the table and beyond Harry's reach to stop him.

"Molly, why don't you let me?" he said trying to take over the frying pan. He barely jumped back in time to avoid being hit with the same pan as Mrs. Weasley whirled.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY FAMILY JUST FINE!" she yelled as tears began falling. She turned back to the stove and moved the scrambled eggs around. "I'm sorry for snapping. Oh Sirius, it's just..." she sniffed and began piling the meal onto plates.

Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know and it's all right. Let's feed the kids." The goal of taking care of her children was probably the only thing that allowed Molly Weasley to regain her composure. Everyone ate slowly, even Ron, and in silence.

Even after the meal was finished, no one was brave enough to break the silence. The twins shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, Ron was staring at his empty plate and moving his fork around, and Sirius had taken it upon himself to collect the dishes. Harry could not help but be impressed by Ginny's bravery, "Mum? How is he?"

Mrs. Weasley met her daughter's gaze sadly, "He's lost a lot of blood and they're having trouble closing the wound, but don't worry – they say he'll be fine. They just have to figure out what poison and then he'll be back here in no time." She took a deep breath, "Now, I want all of you to go to bed." No one moved. "NOW!" Even Sirius pushed back from the table.

Harry made to follow Ron into the bedroom, but he was stopped by Ginny's hand on his elbow. _Stay with me tonight. _He nodded and pulled the door closed as he followed Ginny to her room. Ron either did not notice or did not care.

Harry reclined back on the bed and waited for Ginny. She slipped under the covers and maneuvered closer to Harry so that one of her arms snaked around him and her head could use his chest as a pillow. Harry put his own arm around her and began stroking her hair, desperately hoping that Mr. Weasley was going to be alright.

Harry woke to the sounds of clinking pots and pans. Ginny's only response to the muffled noise was to cuddle closer to Harry. Sighing, Harry knew they needed to get up. He did not want to test Mrs. Weasley's patience. "Ginny," he whispered vocally and mentally.

_'m sleep'n..._came the slightly disgruntled voice of Ginny in his head.

Harry grinned and gently maneuvered her onto a pillow rather than his chest so that he could lean down and give her a kiss. Ginny's lips formed a grin.

"That's not fair," she said as she opened her eyes.

Harry's grin grew broader, "Maybe not, but your mum is up and we'll probably be leaving soon." Ginny quickly rolled out of bad and threw on her robe.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she called to him as she quickly made her way downstairs, eager to see her father. Harry soon followed.

Almost an hour later, they were standing outside of what looked like a closed department store, but was really the entrance to St. Mungo's. Mad-Eye Moody, Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle stood around them, shielding them from prying eyes and possible threats.

Their three minders quickly pushed them through the waiting room and up to the proper floor where they stopped allowing the Weasley's to proceed alone into the room. Harry stopped at the door, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. Ginny, however, refused to release his hand.

Both beds in the room were occupied. In the closest bed was Mr. Weasley, smiling brightly at them from behind his _Daily Prophet_. In the far bed was a woman with bubblegum-pink hair with a heavily bandaged foot. Tonks waved at them and then turned back to talk to her visitor, Remus Lupin, who gave them a small wave.

The Weasley's formed a tight circle around Mr. Weasley, "How are you feeling today?" asked Molly anxiously.

Mr. Weasley's smile did not falter and he put the _Daily Prophet_ aside, "I'm great! You just missed Bill though." He gave Ginny a hug.

Mrs. Weasley did not look convinced, "You still look a bit peaky." Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"Nonsense, it's just the hospital food. They would send me and Tonks home, if we didn't start bleeding the moment the bandages are removed," Mr. Weasley assured her.

Fred moved closer to the bed and asked, "So are you going to tell us what happened, Dad?"

"Well, um, it's rather simple – I had a long day at worked, dozed off where I should not have, and got bitten," he said.

Fred picked up the newspaper and flipped through it, "I don't see it in here."

"Of course not," replied Mr. Weasley. "The Ministry doesn't want everyone to know that a dirty great serpent got..."

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley's tone held more than warning and Mr. Weasley glanced at her before continuing.

"Well, got me," he finished weakly.

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" there was only a hint of question in Ginny's voice. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at their daughter in shock and the twins with a great deal of curiosity.

"Ginevra!" was all Mrs. Weasley managed to get out before a soft knock at the door attracted their attention.

Professor Dumbledore was standing in the door way, "I came by to see how you are doing Arthur."

"Come in, come in," called a happy Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her children, "Everyone out, let's give them some space." She shooed all of them out of the room, closed it, and then the click of the lock could be heard.

George turned toward his brother, "Do you think she put an Imperturbable Charm on it?"

"One way to find out," answered Fred, pulling out several flesh colored strings. The door provided no resistance, "Want to listen?" asked Fred as he handed out the ends.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," came Dumbledore's voice.

"I'm not sure what time it was – I fell asleep," Mr. Weasley's guilty voice said. "The cloak must have slipped or the snake smelled me. I think I was bitten twice before Tonks came in."

"I was at the other door," supplied Tonks. "I don't know how it got in, but it did not go by me. The only reason I knew something was wrong was because Arthur screamed." Tonks' voice dipped lower, "I tripped over it." A snicker was heard, but evidently Tonks chose to ignore it, "The thing then turned on me. I gave it a kick and tried to stun it, but the spell didn't penetrate the hide. I did not even notice my foot until I had gotten Arthur out – I guess I must have caught one of its fangs when I kicked it."

"You did well. I daresay, Arthur owes his life to you," said Dumbledore.

"We were lucky," interrupted Mr. Weasley. "If you had not doubled the guard..." the sentence hung unfinished.

Dumbledore was the first to break the resulting silence, "Perhaps we should invite the children back in Molly."

_You think he knows?_ asked Harry, still listening intently. Ginny shrugged.

"No! They're too young, Albus," said Mrs. Weasley. As one, the Weasley children and Harry rolled their eyes.

"It might be better for them to hear things _directly,_ rather than through other means," said Lupin, speaking for the first time.

"You don't think they would..." footsteps followed Mrs. Weasley's unfinished statement. The twins quickly reeled in the extendable ears. They were safely hidden deep inside Fred's pockets when Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Oh dears, you don't have to wait out here – I'm sure there's some biscuits and tea nearby. Mrs. Weasley frowned as the children left without protest.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the lounge thirty minutes later, "You may go back in." Dropping their biscuits and setting their teas down, they made for Mr. Weasley's room. "Harry, I need to talk to you," Dumbledore said so low that they others could not hear it. Ginny looked back and Harry made a motion for her to go on. He knew she wanted to see her dad again.

"Harry," said Dumbledore again, "I have some business at the Ministry, would you like to accompany me?" Harry nodded and his breath hitched as he realized that Dumbledore was taking him to see the prophecy.

When the entered St. Mungo's lobby, Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Take my arm and hold on tight." Harry signaled his readiness. Dumbledore Apparated.

_Flaming is so much better,_ mused Harry as he tried not to stumble or throw-up. Dumbledore put a steadying hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him to a man sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, Eric, how are you doing?" asked Dumbledore.

The younger gentleman smiled, "Can't complain, can't complain. Almost quitin' time."

Dumbledore nodded, handing him his wand, while motioning for Harry to do the same. "Yes, good to hear. How's Elizabeth?"

Eric did not look at the printout provided for the wands, "Oh she's good. We're expectin' soon ya know?"

"That's excellent news! May the child be blessed with good fortune," responded Dumbledore taking the wands and handing Harry his.

"Well, have a nice day Headmaster," Eric said returning to his _Prophet_.

After the gilded doors of the elevator closed, Harry asked Dumbledore, "Why are we here now?" He could not figure out why Dumbledore had chosen this particular time. It seemed bad to him with Mr. Weasley in the hospital.

"The Minister and most of his staff are off today. Many others are as well since they will be picking their children up from King's Cross. Today is perfect for coming to the Ministry if you want minimal fuss," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

They kept descending until the elevator reached the bottommost floor. "We have to walk from here." Harry followed Dumbledore down some stairs before coming to a door. To the left of the door was a wizard in a hooded cloak, pulled down so that his face was obscured.

"Dumbledore," the hooded wizard said in greeting. He may have also shot Harry a curious look from under the hood as well, but it was impossible to tell. "Follow me." Harry shot Dumbledore a questioning glance, wondering if he should go first or follow Dumbledore. Dumbledore placed a hand on his back and gently pressed him forward. As the hooded man led them down a series of corridors, Harry realized that he had seen at least one of the corridors before – in his dreams. He wanted to ask Dumbledore about how Voldemort could possibly know what the corridor looked like, but bit his tongue knowing that his was not the place.

The wizard led them confidently through a circular room and then through another door. The room was lined with rows and rows of shelves—all of them bearing small glass balls. "Here we are, ninety-seven. I will be waiting for you outside," informed the hooded man.

Dumbledore waited until they heard the faraway door open and close. "Do you see it, Harry?" Harry scanned the shelves and stopped as he came to one that had his name on it.

S.P.T. To A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

"Only you and Voldemort can remove it from the shelf," said Dumbledore. "Take it." Dumbledore then waved his wand intricately. Seeing Harry's puzzled face, he explained, "A type of Silencing Charm."

Harry reached out his hand, but he was so nervous it was shaking uncontrollably. He clenched it into a fist and then opened his hand again; it had ceased shaking. There was a thin film of dust on the ball. Harry lifted the glass ball; it was heavier than he expected it to be and seemed to pulse with an inner warmth.

"Do you wish me to leave?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry flinched slightly. He had forgotten Dumbledore was still there. "No, stay," he did not want to be alone and it was not like Dumbledore had not already heard it. "How do I..."

"Just rub it three times and then hold it in the palm of your hand," answered Dumbledore.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Harry felt the urge to laugh. It reminded him of rubbing a lamp three times to awaken the genie inside. Following Dumbledore's instructions, Harry rubbed the ball three times and then held it out in the palm of his hand. At first nothing happened and then the ball grew warmer and an image projected out of it. It reminded Harry of a muggle movie projector. Before him now stood the familiar form of Sybill Trelawney.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . .BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . .AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. . . .TWICE BOUND HE WILL BE THE CURSE OF THE DARK LORD. . . .SO LONG AS BOTH LIVE THE ALBATROSS OF FATE REMAINS UNPAID. . . .THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES"_

Harry frowned. He had expected the prophecy to make things clear, not to make it even more muddled.

_Ginny?_ She was no more enlightened than he was.

"What does it mean?" asked Harry. Half of him wanted Dumbledore to explain it, but the other half wanted the old wizard to say that prophecy and seers were nonsense.

"Here is not the place. Put it back on the self."

"Why? If Voldemort's after it, why not take it with us?"

"It would only cause greater harm. The Unspeakable who led us here would be punished severely and I believe, without the prophecy to hold his attention, Voldemort would begin open war against us and," a barely noticeable note of disdain entered Dumbledore's voice, "thanks to Fudge, the wizarding world is unprepared for that. Come, we must leave."

With a feeling of dread, Harry reluctantly replaced the glass ball. Dumbledore led him to the door where the Unspeakable met them and guided them the rest of the way out of the Department of Mysteries. They made their way to the Atrium in silence.

"Grab hold, Harry," said Dumbledore extending his arm.

Just as Harry moved to take the proffered arm, another voice cut through the nearly empty Atrium, "Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!"

Percy Weasley was rushing toward them. "Professor Dumbledore! I'm glad I caught you. I have a letter for Mr. Potter; if you would be so kind as to see it is delivered," he said handing Dumbledore an envelope. Except for briefly cutting his eyes to him, Percy ignored Harry completely.

_Arrogant git,_ thought Ginny. Harry agreed as he watched Percy turn on his heel immediately after Dumbledore took the letter. He did not even wait for an acknowledgment.

"Hold on," Harry looked away from the retreating Percy and tightly grabbed Dumbledore's arm. There was again the feeling of folding in on yourself and then an audible "pop" as they Disapparated.

Dumbledore led him into the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. The professor was about to sit down when he froze, "What happened to Mrs. Black's portrait?"

Harry blushed, whether out of embarrassment or pride he was not sure, "Er...I sort of did wandless magic."

Dumbledore sat in the chair and then looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. "You constantly impress me. A blasting hex, by the looks of it," said Dumbledore examining the scorch mark. "How did you feel afterwards?"

"A little tired and stiff," answered Harry.

"And now?" pressed Dumbledore.

"It was yesterday," replied Harry dismissing the effects.

"Are you saying you are not stiff or sore at all?" Harry shook his head. Dumbledore nodded and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to grow brighter, "May I inquire as to _why_ you did wandless magic?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was pretty tense at the time – Ginny was worried about Mr. Weasley and..."

"You did not want Mrs. Black upsetting her?" probed Dumbledore. It was not really a question and Harry did not answer; they both knew it was true.

"Eventually, you and Ginny will learn how to harness your powers in situations other than those that evoke strong emotions." Dumbledore sighed, "But back to the issue at hand." Harry felt Ginny turn her attention to the conversation.

"I thought it would make things clear," Harry said dejectedly.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Prophecy rarely does that and this one...this one certainly does not."

"What does it mean?" asked Harry.

"I fear we won't know that until it is fulfilled," responded Dumbledore. Harry frowned. Surely Dumbledore knew more than that. "I can only guess," Harry nodded his understanding. "Let's start with what we do know. A boy would be born as the seventh month dies who would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. We know this is you Harry, although at the time it could have been another."

Harry felt annoyance rise in him. Dumbledore was not telling him anything more than he already knew. A question formed in his mind, "Who?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Neville Longbottom."

"Neville?" Harry liked Neville, but he could never imagine him facing and _defeating_ Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, but Voldemort marked you," Dumbledore pointed toward Harry's lightening bolt scar. "The rest of the prophecy, however, is less clear. 'Twice bound,' may refer to your bond to Ginny and to Voldemort." Dumbledore allowed a small smile to cross his face, "And you have definitely been a thorn in his side – so defining you as a curse would be appropriate. However, the next line is a bit confusing. I believe it means that either you or Voldemort must die. 'The Albatross of Fate' is a reference to something almost as rare as Horcruxes." Dumbledore ignored Harry's confused look, "It is something rarely invoked and even more rarely survivable."

"What is it?" Harry asked. He had the distinct feeling Dumbledore was leading him somewhere.

"Albatross is another word for debt. Indeed, I believe the prophecy is referencing a ritual known as the Debt of Fate. It is rarely invoked and none who have invoked it have survived," Dumbledore peered directly into Harry's eyes. "Harry, have you ever heard of something like this?"

Harry shifted. Only one thing even remotely sounded like the "Debt of Fate" Dumbledore spoke of. The words in the letter rung in his mind, "Fate owed me one." He was reluctant to tell Dumbledore about the letter though; only Ginny knew about it.

Dumbledore did not seemed perturbed by Harry's silence, "It is an extremely dangerous ritual, with only one result: death. The purpose is to send a message into the past."

"A message?" Harry asked, his suspicion solidifying.

"Yes, a message. Some have tried sending back books or letters that are thick enough to be books," Dumbledore smiled. "We know that those attempts failed – they died leaving behind their messages. Others have tried to send back smaller, much smaller messages. As far as we know all of these attempts have failed as well. Indeed, only one attempt is to believed to have worked."

"Only one?" prodded Harry.

_He's winding you up,_ sent Ginny.

"It's believed Merlin succeeded. In some of his writing he makes vague hints about a message. Do you have anything to tell me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry squirmed.

_He can't know! _Harry was flabbergasted.

_But he suspects, _added Ginny. _You have to tell him. It's part of the prophecy._

Harry sighed, "I received a letter."

"A letter? What did it say?" questioned Dumbledore.

"GettoknowGinnyWeasley," Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore was not fazed by the rapid words. His twinkling eyes grew brighter. "Ingenious!"

"What?"

"Ingenious. So simple. Like dropping a pebble into a lake," Dumbledore continued almost to himself. "I wonder if you meant to do it."

"What?" Harry's confusion was only increasing.

"This does explain much," mused Dumbledore. Harry was starting to get annoyed. "When you sent the letter, you were already bonded! Yes, that would make sense," Dumbledore continued his musings.

If Harry was getting annoyed, Ginny had already bypassed annoyed and moved to irritated.

_Will he just explain? Oh, he's lucky I'm not there or I'd hex him on principle._

Dumbledore seemed to notice Harry's consternated expression though, "My apologies, it is truly amazing though. I have been wondering how you and Ginny bonded ever since I found out. It should have been impossible. A soul bonding takes time – the souls have to become, for lack of a better term, acquainted with each other, but if you meddled with time by sending back a letter...a soul bond would not care about time or your age, but reestablish itself at the earliest possible opportunity."

Harry stared at Dumbledore as the professor leaned back, lost in his own thoughts, before seeming to come to a decision. "The prophecy changed." Harry felt a chill run down his spine. "By sending that letter, whether intentional or not, you have changed Fate. Let us hope that the 'Albatross of Fate' remaining unpaid is referencing Fate's debt to you and not your debt to Fate."

"Why?"

"Because the Prophecy can be interpreted differently with this knowledge. Twice bound you are – think not only with Ginny and Voldemort, but bound to Ginny twice. Once in the future and now in the past. Now consider the next line," Dumbledore started, but Harry had already moved onto it.

"It means Ginny has to die?" It felt like a vice was clenching his heart.

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrow's moved together, "Or you. We know very little about the cost of the ritual you performed. It cost's the wizard's life to invoke it; you may not be able to live beyond the time when you cast the spell."

"Why..." The question died on Harry's tongue. It did not seem important why he would ever cast such a spell. The thought of losing Ginny was overwhelming. His feelings were combining with Ginny, who was contemplating life without Harry.

"Why would you perform such a spell?" asked Dumbledore. "Can you think of no reason? I think the answer lies in the message."

Harry looked up, unshed tears in his eyes as he considered, for the first time, why he would send that particular message, "Ginny...I wanted more time."

Dumbledore gave him a small smile, "I daresay you succeeded beyond what you thought possible at the time." Harry looked up questioningly, "You probably did not know that soul bond would assert itself like it did. Consider what your life would have been like had you not bonded with Ginny on the platform." Harry shivered at the thought.

Harry collected himself and suppressed the urge to transform and flame to Ginny, "Which do you think is the correct interpretation?"

"You ask for dangerous advice, Harry. Interpreting prophecy is tricky enough without choosing between competing interpretations, but, personally, I believe it is the first is most likely. It all depends on how much Fate owed you I suppose."


	19. Tears

_A/N: Here's the next chapter - I broke it into two chapters as 11000 words seemed a little much for one chapter. Sorry for the rather slow update, but I had a lot of stuff come up at once and then I got sick._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I make no claims on what JKR has written... _

Chapter 19: Tears

The flames in the fireplace glowed green, and Ginny Weasley came tumbling out. She ignored the sitting Albus Dumbledore and ran to Harry, tightly wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest. Harry moved his arms to her waist and tried to hold her closer. Harry vaguely registered that Dumbledore spoke, but could not make out the individual words, nor did he notice when the aged professor left.

Albus Dumbledore said a quick goodbye, but doubted that either Harry or Ginny heard him, and edged out of the room. Not much scared Albus Dumbledore, but the sheer amount of power radiating off the intertwined couple did. Gazing thoughtfully at the closed door, Dumbledore decided to wait in the kitchen for the rest of the Weasleys to return. He suspected that Harry and Ginny would not want to be separated tonight; Molly Weasley would need to be warned.

Eventually, Ginny pushed back from Harry's embrace so that she could look up into his face. "I can't lose you," she choked out, her eyes turning misty.

Harry met her gaze and brought his hand up to cup her cheek; she leaned into his hand. His heart felt like it was breaking just thinking about life without her. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was hard and needful. Ginny returned it with the same intensity. Their kisses became more frantic as they tried to convince themselves that the other was never going to die.

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO SEE HARRY!" came the booming voice of Mrs. Weasley. Neither Harry nor Ginny heard it; nor did they notice when the door open.

Harry did, however, sense a change in the air when Mrs. Weasley entered. His eyes rose and widened, and he froze, his mouth still firmly planted on Ginny's neck. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth open. Harry's face blushed crimson and disappeared into Ginny's surrounding hair. He did not recall precisely how he and Ginny had gone from kissing to...well...this. Harry was seated with Ginny on top of him. His hands had found their way beneath Ginny's shirt, which had also become partially undone. His own shirt was lying several feet away. Ginny still had one of her hands buried in his hair, holding his head to her neck. Her other hand was on his backside.

Harry blinked. _No, Mrs. Weasley was not going to like this._

"Ex...excuse me," Mrs. Weasley's voice was strained.

Ginny released her hold on Harry's hair and backside in order to smooth out her rumpled blouse. She stood and checked her blouse's buttons before turning around. She did not even try and fix her tangled hair. Harry, being as inconspicuous as the situation allowed, tried to edge around her so that he could reach his shirt.

"Yes, Mum?" She figured if her mum was going to act like nothing was wrong, neither would she.

"I-I actually wanted to speak to Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice strangely distant. She closed her eyes for a full two seconds before opening them again.

Harry had just stuck his head out of his shirt and was twisting it around. Once he had both arms through the right holes he answered, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley's pale face colored. "I wanted..." she seemed to be struggling to remember why she had been so determined to speak to Harry, "I wanted to ask if you would use your phoenix tears to help heal Arthur."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her mother, _I guess she's come around to the idea of us being Animagi. _

_Why not just use Fawkes?_ _I should have thought of this, _Harry chided himself.

"That's a brilliant idea! But why not have Fawkes heal him?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore entered the room and placed his hands on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders from behind, steering her from the doorway so he could enter, "Fawkes tried, but the wounds refused to heal – perhaps with two phoenixes the poison can be counteracted."

"When are we going?" asked Ginny, the previous awkwardness of the situation forgotten with the thought of helping her father.

"In the morning," Dumbledore answered again. Mrs. Weasley frowned; she obviously wanted her husband healed as soon as possible. "Both he and Tonks will be fine until then. Come, Molly, I have something to discuss with you and Sirius." Turning to Harry he added, "I will talk to you tomorrow, Harry."

Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Sometimes—sometimes mind you—Dumbledore isn't half bad." Harry heard her words, but was too affected by the feeling of her warm breath on his ear and the scent of wildflowers from her hair to think rational thoughts, or to form any type of agreement that sounded vaguely coherent..

This time it was not Mrs. Weasley's voice that woke him, but the light creeping through the window. Harry stretched and decided to go take a shower. Ginny said something as he left the bed, but it was too muffled for him to make out. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then opened his trunk to find a clean robe.

Harry shoved several robes aside that he knew were dirty before finding one near the bottom that was clean. He was about to close the trunk when he saw the word 'Fate' written in gold lettering peaking out underneath some balled up socks. Moving the socks to the side revealed a book with the title, _Why Wizards Don't Meddle with Time: Fate's Wrath_. It felt like his stomach had turned to ice. He had completely forgotten about the book. He remembered thinking that it would be an interesting read when Hermione had given it to him, but now its title struck fear into him.

Harry pulled the book out the trunk allowing the jostled socks to fall. The knobbly pair from Uncle Vernon fell with a thunk. _A thunk?_ Harry reached for the socks and found that there was something inside of him. It took him a moment to remember that he had stuffed the sneakoscope from Ron in them. A little afraid to read the book, Harry was grateful for the distraction and extracted the item. It immediately stood on end and began emitting a high-pitched sound, although it was not very loud. Harry frowned. It seemed like all he was getting was bad news this morning.

"Harry, what's wrong?" came Ginny's sleepy voice.

"Er...noth..." began Harry.

"Tell me or I'll make you tell me," said Ginny cutting him off and sitting up. She was dressed only in one his shirts. Harry blushed at the memory. There had been little awkwardness. The bond allowed them to know what the other liked, which spot to caress, suckle, or kiss and what the other was comfortable with. It also made each of them painfully aware of the other's fears and insecurities. It had the strange effect of egging them on, but also slowing them down at the same time. They had cooled off remarkably quickly though when Mrs. Weasley walked by the door talking to Sirius.

Looking at Ginny, Harry's blush deepened; he was looking forward to being alone with Ginny soon. Ginny's eyes narrowed and glittered with mischief, "Then you had better tell me what's wrong!"

"I..." unable to find the words, he pointed to the sneakoscope. Ginny's expression mirrored his own.

"Do you think someone in the house isn't trustful?" she asked.

"No, I mean it's only us, your mum, the twins, Ron, and Sirius," stated Harry casting another worried look at the sneakoscope. "If I hadn't destroyed Mrs. Black's portrait I would have said it was her."

"What about Kreacher?" pressed Ginny.

"He _has to be_ trustful now. Sirius gave him very specific orders." The sneakoscope continued to emit the sound despite their logic.

"Maybe it's broken," Ginny's tone said she did not believe it herself.

"Dumbledore's coming will be over today. We'll tell him then," Harry picked up the dark detector and stuffed it back inside the socks. "I also found this," Harry tossed the book on the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Ginny nodded, briefly considered taking a shower with him, which caused them both to blush, she did not did not move her gaze from the book. She opened the book to the table of contents page. She sucked in breath quickly as she read the page and wondered if the Harry from the future had read this book. The book was organized into two sections: theory and examples. The examples were further broken out into what technique or spell the wizard or witch had used. To the side of each name was either the word "Success" or "Failure." Only the section with the heading "Time-Turners and Other Such Devices" had any successes. She shivered as she flipped through the next few pages. The last two pages of the table of contents listed all known attempts at using the ritual Dumbledore had told them about. There were no successes.

She flipped back to the beginning of the table of contents and searched for the appropriate page listed under theory and turned to it.

Ritual: Debt of Fate or Ritual of Fate's Debt

Perhaps the most desperate, drastic, and dangerous of all time-meddling, the ritual known as the Debt of Fate is shrouded in mystery. The origin is unknown, but wizards since recorded history have attempted this ritual with no known success (See example: Horus). The ritual is used to send a message back through time. According to early writings about the ritual, there is no danger of a time paradox as with the ever popular time-turner.

Early writings about the ritual report that Fate or Destiny would weigh the caster's request and then judge if he or she had been treated unfairly and if the message to be sent was justified. This is where the name of the ceremony originates. However, the cost of having Fate judge the request is high: the caster's life. If it was judged that Fate did indeed owe a debt to the caster then the message is allowed to pass. It is hypothesized that, along with the caster's sheer magical power, the castor's own lifeforce - the soul itself - is used to send a message back through time to him or herself.

Despite the complete lack of evidence that the ritual has ever resulted in any message being sent back through time, the ritual is still occasionally attempted. In the early part of the sixteenth century it gained prominence as a method of suicide. As a result of the many attempts at the ritual, it was decided by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1554 that information related to how to perform the ritual would henceforth be restricted.

Although the ritual has been compared to the ritual required to create a -------, it is not believed to be Dark Magic. The ritual requires the use of -------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

As of 1554, The International Confederation of Wizards has decreed (Decree 1101) that information that could be used to conduct the Ritual of Fate's Debt restricted information. For further information contact your local Ministry of Magic and see ICW Decree 1101.

Edit required by International Confederation of Wizards Decree 1112 of 1557.

Edit required by International Confederation of Wizards Decree 1101 and 1112.

Ginny sighed as she closed the book. It had not told her anything more than what Dumbledore had revealed to Harry yesterday. Reading the book, however, had caused her to revisit her thoughts of the previous night. She wondered what she would do if Harry died facing Voldemort. She knew with certainty it would tear her in two. She looked back down at the book and felt a wave of hopelessness and loss pass through her as she imagined what Harry had felt. She hardly noticed the tears that started to fall.

Harry did not bother to turn the water off when he felt Ginny starting to cry. The only time he wasted was to grab a towel off the rack as he rushed back to Ginny's room.

_Ginny, don't cry. Neither of us is going to die! _He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Ginny sniffled, "I'm being stupid. I was just thinking about what it would be like if you died, then I thought about that you had lived like that, then I thought what you must had been feeling when you performed the ritual, and then..."

Ginny was interrupted by Harry kissing her, _Listen to me – I don't know how things are going to end, but I do know I didn't send that letter back so we could be miserable. _

Ginny laid her head on his bare shoulder and hugged him tightly, _I don't want to live without you._

Placing his head on top of hers, Harry shivered at the thought of losing her. _Neither do I._

A soft knock at the door interrupted them. It was not Mrs. Weasley's voice that echoed through the door, but Sirius', "Harry, Ginny? You're leaving soon for St. Mungo's. Molly is going to come up soon. I'll just go turn the water off shall I?"

They quickly dressed and made their way downstairs where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting for them. A light breakfast was on the table.

Sirius gave them a roguish wink that made Harry believe the Marauder had seen him go into Ginny's room in only a towel. "Dumbledore sent word that he would meet you there. He's bringing Fawkes with him too."

Fifteen minutes later and after everyone had eaten, they met Mundungus Fletcher, who was driving a different car than the one he had used to get them to St. Mungo's the first time.

"Why can't we just floo? Ginny did last night and it would be quicker," complained Ron as he slid into the back seat of the sedan.

"We'll just Apparate over," said Fred sharing a devious expression with George.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on them, "Fred, George – get in the car! I will not have you sneaking off to get more of your...your useless inventions after I've searched you!" The twins did not look happy, but complied. Mrs. Weasley had searched both of them before they left the house. She had confiscated three sets of extendable ears, two vials of an unknown potion, and a package of dungbombs.

Ron grumbled again about flooing, "Hush, Ron. We aren't supposed to use the floo. Dumbledore thinks the network is being watched."

The trip to St. Mungo's was quick despite Ron's complaints and Dumbledore was waiting for them in Mr. Weasley's and Tonks' room. Fawkes was perched on the headboard of Tonks' bed and gave a welcoming trill.

"We already tried Fawkes, Professor," stated a perplexed Bill Weasley. Harry turned surprise to see the eldest Weasley son.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, but I believe the tears of two phoenixes will be more powerful than one alone."

"Two? Where's the other one?" asked Bill. Tonks snickered, which only added to Bill's confusion. Dumbledore closed the door and flicked his wand before nodded to Harry.

"I'm the other one," stated Harry.

"What?"

Rather than explain the situation, Harry chose to transform. Bill took a step back in shock, "I'll be...Merlin! He's an Animagus! That's amazing!"

Mrs. Weasley grumpily replied, "So is Ginny."

"Really? What are you?" asked Bill excitedly.

Ginny smiled broadly. She knew Bill had tried to become an Animagus and for him to be this happy over her achievement meant a lot, "I'm a panther."

Bill nodded and winked at her, "No surprise there."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry, Fawkes would you begin? I would rather not be caught using a Silencing Charm by any of the healers."

Harry flew to Tonks' bedside and waited patiently while Mrs. Weasley carefully removed the bandages around her foot. It started to bleed immediately. Fawkes was the first to act, his pearly tears falling. The blood stopped flowing, but the wound did not heal.

Focusing on the wound, Harry again found it impossible to cry.

_Sing, _came Fawkes' command. _You must see the wound. _

Harry did as he was told. Just like what had happened with Hagrid, Harry could see a white light escaping from the wound. The bright light escaping from Tonks wound though was nothing compared to the almost blinding light coming from Mr. Weasley's abdomen.

_Focus on this one first_, instructed Fawkes.

His tears soon joined Fawkes' and the wound started to close. When the skin was no longer marred they stopped crying. For a few seconds it looked like they had succeeded, but the skin where the wound had been stated to release smoke or steam and the smell of flesh burning rose. Tonks muffled a scream.

_Your mate must help_, said Fawkes and then he chirped at Ginny. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the action, but said nothing.

Ginny cast a worried look at her mother before walking forward. When she transformed into a phoenix a collective gasp was heard from the group. Only Ron and Dumbledore did not act surprised. Ron allowed himself a smug smile and Dumbledore only looked amused. Ginny flew to perch on the opposite side of Tonks foot so that the three phoenixes formed a triangle around the wounded appendage.

The tears of the three phoenixes stopped the blood from flowing and forced the wound to close; however, this time a smoke began to rise up from the wound. When the wound finally closed, the phoenixes hopped aside and waited. Nothing happened. Tonks immediately swung her feet off the bed and tested her weight on her foot. She jumped up and down a couple of times and smiled.

"I'm healed!" she exclaimed and then promptly tripped over the bed frame's corner. "Am I still healed?" she asked disgusted. "What are you looking at? Heal him!" Tonks said to the phoenixes trying to shift the attention from her and ignore the snickering and laughing at the same time.

Fawkes flew over to Mr. Weasley's bed, but Harry and Ginny took a brief moment to chirp in obvious amusement before joining him. The room went quiet as Mrs. Weasley slowly undid the bandages.

Mr. Weasley's wound was far worse than Tonks' and it too began bleeding immediately when the bandages were removed. Fawkes was the first to start crying, halting the bleeding. Then Harry's tears began falling, which were soon joined by Ginny's after she had given a short trill. Whereas Tonks' wound had produced only a little smoke, Mr. Weasley's wound practically billowed smoke. It strongly reminded Harry of the Basilisk venom eating through Riddle's Diary and he wondered exactly what type of snake had bitten Mr. Weasley.

It took nearly a minute for the wound to heal.

"Well done, well done!" congratulated Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley had rushed to her husband's side as soon as the phoenixes had left the bed and was giving him one of her bone-crushing hugs. The others in the room, aside from Ron, seemed to still be in shock from Ginny's phoenix transformation.

Harry and Ginny transformed back into themselves in front of the astonished crowd. Mrs. Weasley did not look like she knew how to respond as she seemed to be on the verge of scolding and praising them at the same time.

"You're a phoenix too?" Bill asked rhetorically.

Ginny had the grace to blush as she smiled. Several people started to talk at once.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore's calm voice resonated throughout the room. Everyone stopped talking.

_How does he do that? _asked Ginny.

_Magic?_ came Harry's slightly sarcastic reply.

Ginny cut her eyes at him and then raised her eyebrows in an expression that clearly stated, _Maybe._

"We can discuss this…discovery when we return to headquarters. Now, why don't we have Arthur and Ms. Tonks examined by the healers so that they may leave," it was worded as a suggestion, but Dumbledore's words were clearly an order.

Two hours later everyone was back at Grimmauld Place sitting at the kitchen table. An occasional snicker was heard, causing Mr. Weasley to blush in embarrassment. The healer had been highly skeptical of his sudden healing skills. Even Professor Dumbledore explaining Fawkes' assistance could not assuage the healer that everything was fine.

The healer had insisted that Mr. Weasley, since his wound was far more serious, strip down so he could carefully examine his entire body. The healer seemed to fear that the wound would magically appear elsewhere. It had taken an hour for the healer to finish his examination; Mr. Weasley emerged from the room walking funny and thoroughly embarrassed. The twins were in their element.

Eager to shift the attention away from himself, Mr. Weasley said, "So, you're a phoenix too, Ginny." The twins went silent as the discussion turned to Animagi.

"Professor, how is it possible for Harry and Ginny to be Animagi? Magical Animagi at that?" asked Bill.

Harry could swear that Dumbledore smirked. "The mystery does not stop there, William. Harry and Ginny both have panther forms."

Bill swore, earning him a smack from Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry, mum. How is this possible?" asked Bill for the second time.

Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry, who realized what the professor was asking. Harry nodded his assent. "I believe it is because of their soul bond." Bill's eyes widened and the twins' mouths dropped open. Tonks reacted by tipping over her glass of juice. "I suspect that the phoenix form is from Harry. How Harry manages a magical form is a mystery, but Mr. Potter has always surprised us." Dumbledore smiled and paused, waiting for any interruptions. When no one interrupted, he continued, "As you said yourself, Ginny's panther form is no surprise. No bonded pair has ever bonded _before_ they became Animagi and I believe the bond allowed them to _share_ forms," concluded Dumbledore.

"Brilliant!" announced Fred.

"Absolutely spiffing!" added George. A harsh glare from Mrs. Weasley silenced them.

"They're bonded? Soul bonded?" questioned Bill.

"We are right here!" complained Ginny, causing Bill to give her an apologetic smile.

"Yes, it was detected and recorded the very first time they met on platform nine and three-quarters!" explained Dumbledore.

Bill looked at the headmaster like he was crazy, "That's impossible!"

Surprisingly, it was not Dumbledore who answered, but Sirius, "So are magical Animagi."

A long silence followed Sirius' statement. Mr. Weasley was the first to break it, "Does this have something to do with the prophecy?"

"ARTHUR!" bellowed a very unhappy Mrs. Weasley who was now glaring at her children as if hoping that her gaze alone could remove the memory of what her husband had said. "That's enough! Children OUT!"

"But mum!" chorused the twins, "We're of age!"

"You are still my children!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Sirius, Tonks, and even Professor Dumbledore seemed unwilling to challenge the Weasley matriarch.

"Molly," said the tired voice of Mr. Weasley. "They _are_ of age. You can't force them to leave."

"Harry needs to stay," said Sirius quietly, but with steel in his voice – although he had pushed his chair back far enough so that he was well out of Mrs. Weasley's arm reach.

Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a betrayed look, but gave a look of pure disgust to Sirius. "Fine! Ron, leave."

_Why's she so mad at Sirius?_ asked a confused Harry.

_Because if you stay, I'm staying._

Harry almost laughed at the affronted look that appeared on Ron's face, "Harry will just tell me everything later! Besides what about Ginny?"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be approaching her breaking point. "There's no point in sending Ginny away," her tone was defeated, but she quickly rebounded, "You, however, have to leave!"

"No! I'm staying," Ron said. Considering the slightly crazed look in his mother's eyes, Harry thought Ron was being absurdly brave. The twins must have agreed because they were looking at Ron with a mixture of awe and sympathy. They must have guessed what was coming.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Ron fidgeted nervously. "Do you want to be cooking your own meals for the rest of the vacation?" Ron paled. "I thought not! Now why don't you wait in the sitting room – Hermione will be arriving shortly." Ron nodded excitedly either out of anticipation of Hermione's arrival or out of relief of escaping his mother's punishment. He quickly stood and left the kitchen.

Dumbledore waited for Mrs. Weasley to cast the appropriate charms on the door before starting. "As most of you know, a prophecy was made shortly before Harry's birth," Dumbledore case a worried glance at Harry and Ginny, "A Death Eater heard a part of the prophecy and passed it on to Lord Voldemort, who then acted on it by attacking Harry's parents on Halloween. It was his downfall."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts, "The question you have asked is far more…complicated…than you realize, but at this point I do not believe it is important anymore. The soul bond has given both Harry and Ginny a natural resistance to Voldemort's mental intrusions…" Dumbledore went on to explain exactly what a soul bond was and how it affected Harry and Ginny.

Reactions varied across the table. Those who already knew listened attentively, hoping to hear Dumbledore say something new, while Tonks and Bill gained expressions that steadily grew more and more amazed: their eyes grew as wide as saucers and their mouths were in danger of touching the table. Fred and George reacted differently.

"This explains so much!" said George.

Fred smiled, "It was always obvious you two were meant to be together, but are you really able to talk mentally?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. "That's fantastic! Oh, imagine how much easier classes would be! You could do half the work…ouch!" Fred stopped talking as Ginny's foot impacted his shin.

"I must stress how important it is for this knowledge to remain outside of the public knowledge for as long as possible," said Dumbledore.

"What about the record at the Ministry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore opened his mouth and then shut it as if reconsidering his words, "We can't stop anyone from checking the book, but the regular schedule for Ministry inspection will not pose a problem – an Order member has seen to it."

More questions were about to ask when Dumbledore cocked his head and then said, "I think that is enough for today." Harry thought Dumbledore looked troubled, "Besides, I believe Miss Granger has arrived."

Dumbledore waved his wand removing the charms placed on the door just in time to hear Ron's jubilant cry, "Hermione!"

This was quickly followed by Hermione's voice, which was too soft for anyone to make out. However, the two voices that followed pronounced every word clearly and loudly.

"Ahhh! Isn't that just…" It was one of the twins, who had made their way quickly out of the kitchen in time to see Hermione's entrance.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you have ever seen?"

"Verily! I think our little Ronnikins is growing up!" Harry could almost see Ron's ears and then his face turning red.

"Yes, I agree. But LOOK! So is little Hermy and I think Ronnikins has finally noticed!"

Harry and Ginny were both sure that given the opportunity the twins would have continued, but two voices started yelling a mixture of obscenities, demands, and threats. From the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, Harry thought that both Ron and Hermione were lucky they were both yelling otherwise their words might have been decipherable.

Everyone began filing out of the kitchen. Bill placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and motioned toward the other door. Harry was following Sirius when Dumbledore stopped them both.

"Harry," Dumbledore extended his hand. It was holding an envelope Harry recognized as the one Percy had given him. "These are a summons." Sirius' face immediately darkened. "You should read it, but I want to assure you that there is _nothing_ they are charging you with that we cannot defend against. It really is a rather weak attempt by Fudge and, I daresay, the goal is to discredit rather than convict." Harry looked down at the envelope and sighed. "The trial date is set for December 28th. I suggest you push this out of your mind – I will take care of the defense. Enjoy your holiday and," a strange expression crossed Dumbledore's face as he seemed to peer around the room searching for something, "…why don't you and Ginny take the Weasley's to Potter Manor for Christmas – I'd like for you to stay here most of the time, but a few days at the Manor I don't think will hurt. I will be back shortly after Christmas." He smiled at Sirius and Harry before turning to leave.

"Dumbledore's worried about something," Harry stated hoping Sirius had an answer.

"Yes, but what?" Sirius responded and cast a look at Harry.

"The trial?"

"No, I trust Dumbledore when he says he can handle it. It's something else. He's been getting tenser since the start of term," said Sirius.

It was then that Harry remembered he had wanted to ask Dumbledore about the sneakoscope. "Sirius, do you know anything about sneakoscopes?"

Sirius gave him a funny look at the sudden change of topic and had to mentally shake himself. Except for the eyes, Harry was almost a mirror image of James and he even had some of the elder Potter's mannerisms. James also had a habit of changing topics rather quickly, granted most of the times it was to monologue about Evans. "A little."

"Ron gave me one in my third year and I took it out last night – it acted like someone untrustful was nearby," Harry could not believe how good it felt to get even this little secret off his chest. There seemed to be a lot of secrets lately.

Sirius looked through one of the kitchen's walls, which also happened to be in the direction of the boiler. "Well, Kreacher is in the house." Sirius and Harry considered the possibility, "And the evil, little pigmy has been acting strangely of late…"

"Strangely?" asked Harry, he thought Sirius' orders would force the house elf to be trustful.

"He's not nearly as repugnant as usual…and he's been cleaning," said Sirius. "Since you destroyed the portrait of my dear mum the change has become even more pronounced."

"Not Kreacher then?" Harry asked.

"I want to say it is, but…I don't think it's possible for him to lie or betray us anymore – I've made my orders very specific…and I think having Dobby and Winky here over the summer scared him. I think he now thinks that I might replace him." Sirius smiled at the notion. "Before you arrived I would have suggested mum," a wry smile crossed Sirius' face. "You know, I think I'll frame that scorch mark."

Harry chuckled and they both left the kitchen to welcome Hermione.

In one of the private sitting rooms, Bill was sitting across from Ginny. He had not said a word since leading her into the room. Ginny thought he was struggling to find the right words. Aside from Ron, Bill was probably her most protective brother. His age made his relationship with her a cross between father and brother.

"You and Harry….Ginny, do you understand all of the implications of being bonded to Harry?" asked Bill.

Ginny was not exactly sure what her oldest brother was getting at, but decided to start with what she guessed would bother him the most, "It means were married."

Bill waved his hand dismissively and then froze, "Married? I didn't know…" Bill seemed flustered and Ginny knew her brother well enough to know that he was striving to control himself. "No, not that. I mean it's dangerous – with You-Know-Who back. We know he's after Harry because of some prophecy and I think it would be best…"

Ginny's anger started to stir; it must have shown on her face because Bill immediately backtracked, "I'm not saying you shouldn't be with Harry! I just want to make sure that you know what to expect." Ginny felt Harry's emotions swirl at Bill's words.

_Maybe…_

_Shut up, Harry. _She knew what he was going to suggest and it was ridiculous as far as she was concerned.

"And just what should I expect?" Ginny was not sure what he was getting at.

Bill again fumbled for words; he had obviously not planned this out. "I only want you to understand that you're going to have to be protected…" Bill's voice trailed off as he watched Ginny's face flush and groaned. Ginny hated it when her brothers were overprotective – it usually ended up with a hexing. "…just like Harry has to be protected. Please don't be difficult about it."

The eldest Weasley son closed his eyes and waited for the hex. His reaction caused Ginny to release a small giggle, "I'm not going to hex you."

"You're not mad?"

"Not as long as you don't say that I have to stay away from Harry," answered Ginny.

_That goes for you too!_ She mentally sent to Harry.

Bill smiled and then his brow furrowed, "Now what do you mean married?"


	20. Show Trial

_A/N: Review Responses can be found via the link on my profile.  
_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. _

Chapter 20: Show Trial

Ginny and Harry had ferried the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks to Potter Manor on the morning of Christmas Eve. After a brief tour Mrs. Weasley disappeared to the kitchen to start on what would no doubt be a gargantuan dinner. Harry briefly wondered how she would manage to convince the house elves to allow her to do the cooking.

Sirius, Remus, and Bill had disappeared somewhere on the Manor's grounds, while the twins were busy "decorating." This left Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione alone.

"I'm going to go back to the library, okay?" said Hermione. It had taken all her self-restraint not to explore each tome in the library when the tour had stopped there.

"We've got a better idea," Ginny said smiling mischievously.

"Would you like to open your Christmas present early?" added Harry.

Hermione was clearly torn, "I can wait 'til morning." She took a step in the library's direction before Harry's hand stopped her.

"But the present can't," said Harry trying to be as mysterious as possible.

"He's right – we might not get a chance to give it to you tomorrow," prodded Ginny.

"Okay…" Hermione said suspiciously. Ron was looking on in bewilderment. It was not until they had reached the potions lab in the basement that he realized what Harry and Ginny were going to give Hermione.

"Wow…this lab is amazing. No wonder your potion marks are so good," commented Hermione.

"We've got a special potion for you – if you want it," Ginny said while holding a vile of green liquid before the suspicions Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked. She looked at the three standing before her. Harry and Ginny had smirks on their faces, while Ron was beaming at her. Then she made a leap of logic that so typified Hermione, "Is this the Animagus potion? Oh! Thank you, thank you!" She hugged Harry first and then almost toppled Ginny with her hug.

"Careful! This is the only vial!" came Ginny's muffled warning.

"Sorry, I…when did you make this?" she asked, recovering her composure.

"It's the other half to the potion we made for Ron. If you want to try it though, you need to take it soon. The potion will go bad in another month," explained Harry.

Hermione did not say anything, only smiled, and then downed the potion in one swallow. Harry and Ginny both tried to stop her, but were too late. Ron was barely able to catch her before she fell to the cold concrete.

"That was quick," he muttered as he dragged her over to the wall and balled up his outer-cloak so that her head could lie on it. After thirty minutes they were starting to get worried. After forty-five minutes, Ginny left to find Sirius or Remus. Ten minutes later she returned with Sirius.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he leaned over the still unconscious Hermione.

"She took the Animagus Revealer Potion," supplied Ron who was dangerously close to exploding with worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Sirius shushed them and continued to examine Hermione, "She's fine. This happened to Peter – how long has she been like this?"

"About an hour now," said Ginny from Sirius' left.

"She should wake up soon," Sirius sat down beside the unconscious girl.

Ron slid down the wall, which his back had been leaning against, so that he was seated at Hermione's feet, "What happened?"

Sirius smiled at the redhead's worry, "Nothing bad. She just probably can't find her form – some people don't have them."

"But Wormtail…"

Sirius face darkened at the mention of Peter, "Yes, we found a way for him to become an Animagus. There's another potion that can be made. It's more specific to the drinker and takes a long time to brew."

"What takes a long time to brew?" asked a groggy Hermione.

"You're awake!" announced a jubilant Ron.

The statement seemed to bring Hermione to full consciousness, "Oh no! I didn't see a form!" Hermione's eyes misted in disappointment. "I should have expected this; I mean having an Animagus form is rare," attempts to interrupt Hermione were ignored. "Of those, very few can actually perform the transformation since it requires immense concentration, force of will, and wandless magic."

"HERMIONE!" screamed several voices. She stopped talking and blinked at them. Her mouth was still open and it gave her a goldfish appearance. Harry and Ginny laughed. Sirius smirked.

"There's another potion," said Ron.

Hermione's head swiveled to face Ron, "What? I haven't read about any other potion."

"That's because it's very rare," said Sirius, his smirk becoming a grin.

"How do you know?" Hermione seemed to be taking it personally that she did not know about the potion. Given the fact that she had probably read every book in the Hogwarts Library on the topic, Harry could understand this.

Sirius chuckled before responding, "What books have you read?"

"Everything in the Hogwarts Library and the book McGonagall just published," responded Hermione, her lips pursing at the end as if trying to remember anything that those books might have mentioned about an alternative potion.

"First, the book isn't in the Hogwarts Library and McGonagall would not have put it into her book. The potion is considered extremely dangerous, but personally I think the Ministry just doesn't want the information out in the public domain – a lot more wizards could become Animagi if it became widely known," Sirius explained.

"How did you find out about it?" queried Hermione.

"Peter," the name was almost spat, "didn't have a form with the normal potion. James was certain he had read about another potion. We spent the entire term before Christmas rereading every book Hogwarts had. It wasn't until we got back here that we found the book."

Hermione looked upwards in the library's direction as if imagining what other secrets it held. She looked back to Sirius, "I do have a form then?" there was a slight tone of pleading in her voice.

"If Peter has a form, I'm sure you do," answered Sirius.

………………………………………….

Christmas was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. Ginny had warned him what to expect and he had seen both Ginny's and Ron's enthusiasm at Hogwarts, but having almost the entire Weasley clan (minus Percy and Charlie) along with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks was a bit overwhelming.

As far as gifts went, Christmas was rather bare since most of the people present did not have the time or the money for them. Sirius, while having both time and money, had not been allowed out of Grimmauld Place. Remus did not have the money for extravagant gifts. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been very busy, although there was plenty of homemade fudge and sweaters. Tonks had not even been expecting to be there. Finally, Bill, while being paid well by Gringotts, was suspiciously poor. The twins kept needling him about the 'French lessons' he was taking.

Mrs. Weasley had settled into an odd relationship with the house elves. It turned out that neither had been able to kick the other out of the kitchen. Though not for lack of trying. Dinny and Bonny had remained in the kitchen and both house elves seemed to have tried to compete with Mrs. Weasley's own cooking ability. The result had been meals with giant sized portions. Corfy and Ding had served the meal.

Besides Sirius, no one present was used to being served by house elves. Hermione had been the most difficult. Much to the twins' amusement, she had kept trying to help the house elves serve everyone even after Mrs. Weasley had given up. Unintentionally, she had nearly brought the young Ding to tears. Corfy had intervened at this point.

"Miss, please stop!" Corfy's voice had taken on a slightly commanding tone that seemed out of place coming from a house elf. Hermione gaped at the elf. "You are insulting us. We have lived in this house for over a decade without any master to serve. We are happy to serve; it brings us honor and pride!"

Hermione was not going to give in easily, "But you shouldn't have to –"

"Enough," Corfy was obviously irritated. "Do you not understand how house elves come into existence? Why we serve?" Hermione shook her head. "House elves are born of the house they serve – by the house's very magic! This is the reason why we only exist in the oldest of Wizarding households." Everyone was listening intently to Corfy's explanation and Harry thought he now understood why there were so many house elves at Hogwarts. "If we are set free, we will die unless we find some other household to draw magic from."

Hermione sat in discomfort until it was alleviated about halfway through dinner. Sirius was telling a story about one of the Marauders' many pranks at Hogwarts when Corfy interrupted him by chiding, "Elbows off the table, Mr. Black." Even more amusing to seeing a house elf giving an order was seeing Sirius absently follow it.

"What?" he asked as several people snickered. He looked around at the amused faces and explained, "Corfy was responsible for most of James and, when I think about it, my training in manners, etiquette, and such."

"Some are harder to teach than others," muttered Corfy as he removed several dishes. Sirius glowered.

…………………………………………..

Harry sighed as he got dressed in his best black robes. Ginny brushed her hands over his shoulders and down his back trying to get out any errant creases. She did not even bother trying to get his hair to lie flat, she knew better. The sun still had not risen, but that was as it should be. The trial was due to start at eight. Harry would be going to the Ministry escorted by Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore had been by the day before to reassure everyone that he had things under control, but had not stayed long. Harry looked around the room; he really did not like being back at Grimmauld Place after returning from Potter Manor. While Dobby and Winky had achieved major improvements and, wonders of wonders, Kreacher seemed to be making slow progress himself, Grimmauld Place still had a dreary and very depressing atmosphere.

Walking downstairs, he found that Mrs. Weasley had several dishes already prepared. Mr. Weasley was eating some eggs, while Sirius had a little bit of everything on his plate. Ginny shoved him into a chair and grabbed a piece of toast. Harry followed her example; their nerves preventing them from eating anything more substantial.

"I think we should be going – Dumbledore said to make sure we arrived early. We're also going the muggle way!" Mr. Weasley could not hide the excitement in his voice at the prospect.

By the time they exited the Underground Harry's nerves had reached unparalleled heights. Ginny kept trying to reassure him, but it did not help – she was more nervous than he was! When Mr. Weasley and he had stopped walking outside an out-of-order phone booth, Harry had taken to repeating Dumbledore's words in his head like a mantra. _It's going to be fine._

Harry was barely amused when Mr. Weasley punched 62442 into the telephone's keypad. He shook his head when he realized that the numbers stood for 'Magic.' His slightly better mood was ruined when he looked at the badge the telephone had spat out. It read: Harry Potter, Standing Trial.

Although Harry had been to the Ministry before with Dumbledore, it was the first time he had been to the Ministry on a busy day. The fireplaces on either side of the Atrium would flare green and a wizard or witch would appear, most of them walking out of the fireplaces in much better form than Harry would have.

Mr. Weasley led him to the familiar desk with a guard, who this time did not look bored.

"Wand please," the guard said addressing Harry. Harry handed his wand over. After performing the same check the other guard had when Dumbledore was with him, he handed Harry back his wand and kept the receipt. Mr. Weasley rushed him past the guard when the man started asking if he really was _the _Harry Potter.

As the elevator descended, Harry made a guess as to where the courtroom was located, "We're going to the Department of Mysteries?"

Mr. Weasley frowned, "No, but nearby. Remember Dumbledore said that this was going to be more of a show than a trial?" Harry nodded, "Only Courtroom 10 is large enough to hold the majority of the Wizengamot and it is located at the lowest level of the Ministry." Mr. Weasley's tone has clipped and Harry could detect the man's nerves underneath it.

_That's the same tone Dad uses when he doesn't want to tell us something, _worried Ginny.

Courtroom 10 was down the same corridor he and Dumbledore had taken to the Department of Mysteries, but then they took a flight of stairs down another level. Harry shivered slightly; this was not a courtroom, but a dungeon. A door, not dissimilar to the one that opened into Snape's potions lab, was where Mr. Weasley stopped, "Harry, I can't follow you in. I'm sure Dumbledore will be inside waiting." Mr. Weasley gave him a weak smile as Harry disappeared into the room.

The walls were dark stone and the room was dimly lit by torches. In the back were benches Harry assumed were for spectators. There were a few present already, from the parchment and quills they had at the ready, Harry guessed they were reporters. In the center of the room was a chair with chains on its arms on legs. Despite the horror this chair invoked, Harry felt immensely relieved at the sight since just to the right of the chair was another chair, a plush, red armchair. In this armchair Albus Dumbledore was sitting serenely.

Beyond the intimidating chair and Dumbledore was the judges' balcony. It was huge. Harry guessed it could seat at least fifty.

"Ah, Harry, you're here," said Dumbledore with a comforting smile. He cast a glace at the chained chair and spoke again, "Would you like to sit here or shall I draw a chair for you as well?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

Harry gave him a small smile, "That would be great." The relief in his voice was evident. The chair Dumbledore conjured landed on the floor with a soft 'thud' and Harry sat in the comfortable furniture. The members of the Wizengamot were starting to file in. They each wore a plum cloak with an intricate "W" stenciled on the left breast.

In the center sat Fudge, looking confident and arrogant. To his right sat a witch Harry knew all to well. Harry could not believe it, even dressed in formal robes she still looked like a toad….a purple toad.

_I wish I had some of that powder now…_

_That would be nice – I can see the headlines now: Undersecretary Becomes Toad, No One Notices for Hours!_

Harry stifled a laugh with difficulty and returned to scrutinizing the other witches and wizards. To Fudge's left sat another witch. She looked very stern and had a monocle. As the balcony filled with plum colored cloaks, Fudge stirred.

"It is time to begin, are you ready?" Fudge turned his head and spoke.

A voice Harry knew well answered, "Yes, Sir." Percy Weasley was at the end of the row with a quill and parchment.

"Very well," Fudge's voice took on a pompous, self-assured tone. "Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, the International Statute of Secrecy, and General Statutes 9013 and 132 by Harry James Potter, resident of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Several of the Wizengamot members began leafing through a large book each had before them at the mention of the last statutes. Fudge waited for the rustle of papers to stop before continuing, "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Hogwarts High Inquisitor; and Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley…."

"And, advocate and witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry was not sure how, but Dumbledore's voice managed to be penetrating and quiet at the same time. He thought that he could detect just a hint of challenge in the voice.

Fudge frowned, but did not comment immediately. He shifted some parchment in front of him and then puffed himself up, "The charges then – the charges against the accused, Harry James Potter, are two. First, he knowingly and in full knowledge of the respective statues, used magic while at Privet Drive thereby breaking both the International Statue of Secrecy and the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Further, the manner in which this offense was committed strongly suggests the violation of Statute 9013 – intent to harm a muggle or muggles through the use of magic. Second, the accused is charged with two violation of Statute 132."

Several members of the Wizengamot were murmuring now, "Yes, violation of Statute 132." There were several coughs and Amelia Bones, who's face looked like it had been set in stone, leaned over and whispered to Fudge who then said, "Ah, yes, of course. Statute 132 states that no wizard or witch shall deprive a noble family of property or slander their good name."

Dumbledore looked bored with Fudge's speech. Harry was trying to figure out exactly what he had done. He could not remember ever violating any of those statutes. As far as Harry or Ginny could remember the only time he had ever violated the Decree for Underage Sorcery was when he had been blamed for Dobby's hover charm.

Fudge was not finished and, now that he had announced the charges, his attention shifted to Harry, "Harry James Potter, you are charged with performing magic between the months of June and September to create potions that were then used to deliberately harm a muggle who lives at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, by the name of Dudley Daniel Dursley." Harry felt his jaw drop. First, he had no idea what Fudge was talking about. Second, he had not known Dudley's middle name was Daniel and he wondered briefly if the Dursleys had really liked the letter "D" for some reason.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair. His figure was impressive and several of the Wizengamot members leaned back in their chairs. Dumbledore was positively radiating power. As Harry watched Dumbledore, he wondered if the Headmaster was intentionally allowing everyone to feel his power.

"Minister Fudge, I am afraid that you will have to explain the charges in more detail and be more precise in the dates. Harry Potter spent very little time at Privet Drive this summer," Dumbledore said.

Dolores Umbridge put a pudgy hand on top of Fudge's, signaling that she would take over, "You do not command this court! Now sit down, we must now interrogate Mr. Potter!" Harry could not believe the gall of the toad-like woman. From the looks of the other wizards in the room, he was not alone in this sentiment.

"Madam Umbridge, you are mistaken," Dumbledore's tone was dangerously low. "As the advocate of the accused I have every right to _demand_ that the charges be explained in detail!" The sounds of chairs scratching along the floor as their owners reflexively pushed away from Dumbledore. For the first time Harry could clearly understand why Voldemort feared Dumbledore. This man standing before him was not an aged and sometimes senile headmaster, but the man who had faced Grindelwald and won; the man who had stood against Voldemort in his first rise; and, above all, an extremely powerful wizard.

Umbridge paled, but answered, "On July the sixteenth, members from the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad responded to a magical spike in the vicinity of number 4, Privet Drive. They found one Dudley Dursley had consumed a potion that had caused him to transform into a pig," Dumbledore's beard twitched, "Further investigation discovered two other vials of potion that would have resulted in transformations of two other animal forms – a giraffe and a hippo, I believe."

Harry was careful to maintain his confused look, but inside he was groaning. _I forgot about those – it must the potions the twins gave me._

_They chose the forms well…_said Ginny, _I think each vile was meant for one of those horrid muggles!_

Harry had to cough to stop the snicker that threatened. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have made an excellent giraffe and hippo. His mind quickly returned to the seriousness of his current predicament, _But why would Dudley drink one?_

"Analysis of these potions revealed that they had been altered so that they would not only taste like a sugary liquid, but also would emit a highly intoxicating scent to a muggle," continued Umbridge answering Harry's silent question.

Harry shook his head; the twins had thought of everything. He had not been around Privet Drive that much, but he had discovered that Dudley was on a strict diet. _It's a wonder Dudley didn't down all three of them before the first even took effect._

Dumbledore sat back down in his chair before speaking again, "I move that the charges of violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy be dismissed immediately."

"On what basis?" exclaimed a confused Fudge.

Dumbledore gave the court a small, but confident smile, "You seem to have forgotten some of the central characteristics of the previously stated laws, I'm sure it was only in your zeal to enforce them that you forgot that the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery does not apply to potions or their resulting effects." Dumbledore's beard twitched again, "No matter how interesting their effects are." Several of the Wizengamot members were nodding their heads affirming Dumbledore's words. "Further, the International Statute of Secrecy does not apply to muggles who already know magic exists and the Dursleys, despite their antipathy to magic, I assure you, have known before Harry's birth of magic's existence." Harry noticed Madam Bones give Fudge and Umbridge a withering look.

The monocled women turned away from Fudge and Umbridge, "Am I correct in interpreting that _ALL _the residents of number 4, Privet Drive, know of magic's existence and that Mr. Potter is a wizard and hence any items found within his room would possibly be magical?"

"That is correct, madam," answered Dumbledore. Again, anger passed over Madam Bones' face.

"Are there any here who dispute this statement?" Madam Bones said in a loud, clear voice. No one said a word, "Very well. Then I move that the stated charges, along with General Statue 9013 be dismissed." Fudge and Umbridge, along with a few other members of the court, looked appalled.

"I must protest! The muggles were clearly targeted by these potions! They could have been seriously hurt," said Umbridge, her voice falsely sweet.

"Be that as it may, Undersecretary Umbridge, the muggles residing at the house knew full well that anything found in Mr. Potter's room was potentially magical nor can it be proved that the potions were intended to do harm, which despite the charges read by the Minister, caused no permanent injury to Mr. Dudley Dursley," Harry chanced a glance at Professor Dumbledore. The professor's eyes were twinkling madly. "Further, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I find it highly repugnant that these charges were even made. The transformation of Mr. Dursley is not something completely extraordinary. I have it on good authority that the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad makes at least three visits a month to muggle households where an underage wizard has transformed, accidentally or not, a sibling into some creature."

Umbridge deflated and Fudge hung his head in frustration as Bones called for a vote. It was overwhelming in favor of dismissing the charges. Despite the turnaround, Fudge did not look defeated.

"Very well, the previous mentioned charges are dismissed. This proceeding will now move on to the charge of violating General Statute 132!" Harry noticed that Madam Bones' face was now stern and he felt his hopes plummet. He had been hoping that she would move against that charge as well.

Fudge smiled at the lack of comment and then continued, "Mr. Potter, on May thirtieth in the year 1993 did you or did you not trick the noble Lord Lucius Malfoy into setting his house elf free?"

_This is about Dobby? _Asked Harry perplexed.

Ginny, however, wanted to know something else, _When did Malfoy become a "Lord"?_

Harry looked to Dumbledore for guidance, unsure if he should answer. Dumbledore met his eyes and inclined his head. There was something about Dumbledore's gaze that gave him confidence. Indeed, if Harry did not know better he would have said Dumbledore was enjoying himself. "Yes, sir."

"As is easily established through bloodlines and family history, the Malfoy family as one of the oldest and purest lines in the wizarding world and is hence considered a noble wizarding family. Lord Malfoy has requested that this court charge Mr. Potter with the crime of depriving him and his family of a valued piece of property and servant. Further, Lord Malfoy asserts that Mr. Potter has made allegations – slander, since the end of last school term, that Lord Malfoy is a Death Eater. Have you done this Mr. Potter?"

Again, Dumbledore gave him the go ahead, "Yes, sir. It is…" Harry was going to say "the truth," but he did not get the chance.

"SEE, the boy admits to both violations of the statute. It is now up to this court to decide the monetary penalty that should be applied to Mr. Potter and transferred to Lord Malfoy!" Fudge said exultingly. Harry found the idea of him paying money to the Malfoy's nauseating.

The court erupted as the members began talking to each other. Finally, Madam Bones silenced them, "ORDER! I call this court to order! General Statute 132 is very old," she looked down and consulted a book, "But, Minister Fudge has described it adequately and it does still seem to be in force."

Dumbledore stood. If Harry had thought Dumbledore had radiated a vast amount of power before, it was nothing compared to the power Dumbledore radiated now.

_How powerful is Dumbledore?_ He wondered in awe.

"Madam Bones," Harry was impressed the woman did not flinch from Dumbledore's voice, "Is it true that the Statute 132 can also be solved with a duel?" The woman looked down at the book again and nodded. "When was the last time the Wizengamot has dealt with his particular statute?"

Madam Bones swallowed, "The year 1787."

"Am I also correct in asserting that any noblewizard may challenge another to a duel when he interprets that his honor has been slandered?" questioned Dumbledore.

"That is correct," said Madam Bones, her monocle was in danger of disappearing as she looked penetratingly at Dumbledore. Recognition then dawned on her face and the corners of her mouth twitch so briefly that Harry thought he must have been mistaken.

"Very good," said Dumbledore and, somehow, he seemed to grow taller and even more intimidating. Most of the Wizengamot had now pushed their chairs back as far as they would go and the reporters in the viewing stand had all vacated the closest rows to those in the far back. "CORNELIUS FUDGE!" The very air vibrated as Dumbledore spoke the minister's name. "You have slandered my name and accused me of lying! I challenge you to a duel!"

All blood drained from Fudge's face and his head turned from left to right looking for help. The man's expression reminded Harry of how Wormtail had looked when he had first confronted Sirius and Remus – he was completely and utterly terrified.

"I DEMAND you rise now Fudge!" roared Dumbledore, who now seemed to glow with power.

Minutes seemed to pass as Fudge visibly gulped for air and confidence. He did try to stand, but his knees refused to support his weight. "D-Dumbledore su-sur-surely we-we don't have to d-d-due-duel?" he pleaded.

"For months you have insisted that Lord Voldemort…" Almost everyone in the room flinched at the name, "has not returned effectively calling both myself and Harry Potter liars. You have made insinuations that I am unstable for trusting Mr. Potter's word, insulting me. Why should I not challenge you to a duel? This statute is in effect, is it not?"

Harry watched as the words sunk in. Fudge squirmed and his eyes were wide; he was close to panicking. "In effect?" the question came out as a squeak.

"Yes, Minister Fudge. Due to the statute's…" Madam Bones paused briefly, "…antiquity and lack of application for over 200 years it is possible for the current Minister of Magic to declare it void and have it stricken from the record." Madam Bones said formally; Harry got the distinct impression she was enjoying Fudge's predicament.

Dumbledore allowed his cloak to part so that his wand was visible. Fudge's eyes locked onto it. As Dumbledore's hand began to lower toward the wand, Fudge's eyes grew wider with every inch Dumbledore's hand lowered. "STOP!" screamed Fudge his voice very high. "I-I-I declare the statue, I mean the statute stricken!"

"Then the charge against Harry…" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and did not finish his sentence; he waited calmly for Fudge to finish it before him.

"…is dismissed of course," said Fudge.

"NO!" cried Dolores Umbridge, who had at long last found her voice. "I propose the court consider statute 1034! The boy is trying to cause a panic with his continued assertion that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned!"

"The statute clearly states that, while it is illegal to cause a panic, the accused must have the intention of causing a panic. Mr. Potter and I have no such intentions; we only seek to see the Wizarding World prepare itself – for Lord Voldemort has returned!" retorted Dumbledore.

Perhaps misinterpreting the Wizengamot members' horror struck faces Umbridge said, "I call for an immediate vote."

Relief flooded Harry as only five members raised their hands in favor of conviction. He knew he should not have been worried, but he could not help it.

Madam Bones then called for silence, "Mr. Harry Potter, this session of the Wizengamot herby finds you innocent and asks your forgiveness for wasting your time. You are free to go."

The Wizengamot members began filing out, a few nodded to Dumbledore as they passed. Umbridge sneered as she walked by muttering about, "This isn't the end." Finally, Fudge was walked out by Percy, who was supporting most of the Minister's weight.

Dumbledore chuckled and then said, "Good day Minister." Fudge jumped slightly, but continued walking.

Mr. Weasley met them at the door wringing his hands, "How'd it go?"

"I'm innocent!" proclaimed Harry.

"Yes, but let us leave – unless you want to answer questions from those reporters," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily. Harry looked behind him to find the reporters who had witnessed the trial starting to file out in his direction. Remembering Rita Skeeter, Harry began walking toward the elevator without saying a word, Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore following in his wake.

Albus Dumbledore and Harry, Mr. Weasley had remained at his office, returned to Grimmauld Place to find a party already started – Ginny had informed everyone that Harry had gotten off. The twins had lit several fireworks of their own invention. Harry and Dumbledore entered at precisely the right moment to catch Mrs. Weasley pointing her wand at one and saying "Evanesco!"

Fred and George had both yelled at the same time, "NO!" but it was too late. Where there had been one large pinwheel, there were now two. Mrs. Weasley, who had not yet seen Harry, rounded on the twins. Fred, seeing his mother taking a deep breath before what would no doubt be a very long yelling, said loudly, "Hiya Harry!"

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention away from the very relieved twins to Harry. She enveloped him in a crushing hug, "Oh, Harry! We knew they couldn't convict you! How could they?" She let go of Harry and for one moment he thought she was going to hug Dumbledore too, but she settled for giving him a large smile, "Ginny said you were brilliant Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled, "It was rather fun too!" He made sure Harry and Ginny were within earshot before continuing, "But we all must remember, this is not the end. I believe Minister Fudge and…Madam Umbridge will attempt to exploit the situation."

His words cast a damper on the party and Hermione immediately asked, "How can they do that? They lost!"

Dumbledore's genial smile changed to an ironic smile, "Never underestimate the combined power of fools and the media."


	21. Consequences of News

_A/N: Hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday. Happy New Year! _

_Sorry about the time it took to update, but life got a lot more hectic for me during the holidays. I post review responses on a bulletin board. The link is in my profile. I expect to have Chapter 22 out within the week - this is the chapter many of you have been waiting for…Sirius' fate. _

_Twenty-two should finish out OotP. There have been a couple questions about HBP and canon. Once OotP is over I will only be using HBP as inspiration - what happened in HBP is not canon as far as this story goes. This will prove especially true with how the Horcruxes are explained. The change will be very evident. _

_Disclaimer: Duh…like not mine. _

Chapter 21: Consequences of News

Dumbledore's words were prophetic. The day before the quartet was due to return to Hogwarts, the _Daily Prophet _published an article describing the trial. Instead of portraying the charges as frivolous, the paper focused on how Harry Potter, with the aid of the increasingly senile Albus Dumbledore, had the charges dismissed on technicalities.

Surprisingly, the next day revealed that it was not Harry who was taking the brunt of the paper's criticism, but Dumbledore. The editors were now calling for his removal, citing his support for Harry and his attempt to challenge Fudge to a duel as evidence of his unstable behavior. Harry threw the paper on the floor of the floor of the compartment, disgusted with it. Ginny leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"People aren't going to believe this rubbish!" proclaimed Ron. Everyone but Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief.

Hermione was staring at the paper. She tore her gaze from the paper and looked at Harry, then at Ron, and then back at the paper. "I've got an idea!" she exclaimed loudly. "Can I use Hedwig?" Harry nodded and Ginny opened Hedwig's cage. Hermione was already writing furiously. No one had even seen where she had gotten the quill and parchment.

"Hermione – what are you doing?" ventured Ron. Hermione gestured for him to be quiet and kept on writing. Finally, she finished and attached the letter quickly to Hedwig's leg. The owl looked at the open window and seemed to sigh before launching herself into the train's slipstream.

"What was that about?" pressed Ron now that she had finished.

"Maybe nothing, but…you'll find out if it works out," replied Hermione.

Ron frowned, "Tell us! You don't need to keep secrets!"

"Keep secrets? That's rich coming from you!" Hermione quarreled back.

Ginny stood and mentally sent as she left the compartment, _I've got something to talk about with Fred and George._

Harry nodded and decided that it was a good time to use the loo. He suspected Ron and Hermione would be bickering for at least a good ten minutes.

He took extra time to wash his hands. Indeed, he had washed them three times before exiting the loo. Sadly, Harry did not think it was enough time for Hermione and Ron to finish their argument. The corridor was empty and Harry began walking slowly back to his compartment, hoping to stall long enough for them to finish their quarrelling. A cold, drawling voice caused him to pause. Malfoy was talking, not a spectacularly unusual thing in itself, but his words made up for it..

"Yes, father said that it won't be long now – not after perfect Potter's trial," Malfoy said. It was followed by a voice too low to decipher, which could have been either Crabbe or Goyle. "When that happens then we'll have run of the school! We'll make them pay – all of them, Potter and the mudbloods!"

Harry edged past the compartment quietly, not wanting to alert Malfoy he had been there. He then quickly made his way back to the compartment, all the while thinking that it was definitely time to focus his attention on Malfoy.

_Leave him to me_, came Ginny's voice. _I just need to iron out a few details…_her attention returned to the twins.

Harry smiled as an image formed in his head of what Ginny had planned. His smile turned wicked, _I've got an addition_.

As he approached the compartment that Ron and Hermione were still in, his smile faded as he heard loud voices escaping the closed door.

"YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON!" yelled Hermione.

_This seems remarkably familiar_, thought Harry.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" was Ron's response.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the compartment, "Will you two stop fighting – you're going to drive me barmy!"

Both Ron and Hermione jumped and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," mumbled Ron; although, it was unclear to whom he was apologizing.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the compartment until Hermione broke it, "Can I help you with your animagus transformation Ron – I want to learn as much as I can about the process so that it does not take me long after I finish my potion," asked Hermione.

Ron looked surprise and a tad fearful, but he responded affirmatively anyway, "Yeah, that would be a great help."

A week later Ron was probably regretting his decision to allow Hermione to help him. While Harry and Ginny were pleased with Hermione taking the lead, as they had grown rather frustrated with Ron's lack of progress, Ron now had precious little free time as Hermione had expanded the original weekly animagus sessions to daily lessons. Ron had complained that he did not have the time since he would also have homework and quidditch practice. Hermione, however, only took that as a challenge and had drawn up a schedule that allowed him to do everything…that is, so long as he did not procrastinate.

Consequently, Ron spent most of the first week being hounded by Hermione. Privately, Harry thought that Ron's marks were going to improve if Hermione was able to keep him on the schedule, even for only a few weeks.

The fallout from the trial and his portrayal in the papers meant that most of Hogwarts' population was back to whispering and pointing whenever Harry drew near. However, by the end of the second week of classes most people had stopped pointing and whispering when Harry's was in view or, more accurately, when Ginny was in view with him. After one sixth year and two fourth years had fled in terror with bat bogeys clawing their faces, everyone else became remarkably polite.

If the students were now being polite, Umbridge had reached unparallel levels of vindictiveness. Harry had asked for more of the twins' toad powder. They had promised to make some, but had said they had several other products they were working on for their joke shop. It seemed the twins had taken advantage of the two weeks without Hermione either scaring off customers or seizing their products.

"Is there any way for _her_ to spend more time with Ron?" pleaded George; with Hermione spending so much time ensuring Ron complied with her schedule, she had little time to harass the twins about their less-than-safe products.

"We've made nearly fifty galleons!" added Fred. "Don't worry, we'll start on the powder, my boy, but we're doing all we can to keep up with demand and still keep inventing!"

George winked at him before saying, "Besides, Ginny has us working on her _special_ project. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to mix a Permanent Sticking Charm and a Summoning Charm together correctly!"

Harry's thoughts moved from Umbridge to Malfoy, "Do you think you could add a Shrinking Charm?"

The twins frowned in unison, while their eyes glinted in understanding, "It's possible, but…" started Fred.

"But, it will take us longer…" George paused considering, "Another week or so probably - we can probably have it for you in three weeks."

_You know, Umbridge banning them from Quidditch was probably her worst move,_ noted Ginny who was serving detention.

_How do you figure that?_ Harry was still more than a little bitter over the ban.

_Now Fred and George don't have anything better to do other than invent jokes and pranks…Could you imagine what they would be like if they weren't afraid of being expelled?_

Harry smirked, considering it, _You mean they are afraid of being expelled?_

_Actually, I think they're more afraid of what Mum would do to them. You've heard them talking - they already have premises in Diagon Alley. They are just here to appease Mum._

_Your Mum is scary…_teased Harry.

_You know it!_ replied a serious Ginny.

Harry peaked over his shoulder. Filch was looking in the other direction, but Mrs. Norris was watching him (from behind Filch's leg). Smirking evilly, Harry wrapped his nails on the cold, hard stone that Filch was making him scrub. Mrs. Norris' eyes grew wide and, after a few unsuccessful attempts to gain traction with her nails, practically flew in the opposite direction.

_At least I get some satisfaction out of this…_

Umbridge had given him detention for looking at her in a "malicious" manner. Harry had not even been looking at the evil toad at all - he had been absently staring out the window, but Ginny had and Umbridge was still tentative about punishing her…so she usually gave Harry the detentions that she would have normally given Ginny. Rolling his eyes, Harry returned to the floor. He scrubbed it slowly, as it did not matter how much of the stupid floor he actually cleaned. Umbridge's detention was supposed to last _all _day, not just the night. So Harry found himself after lunch, on a Friday no less, scrubbing until it was time for Care of Magical Creatures.

Several loud thumps and a high-pitched scream drew both his and Filch's attention. Filch rushed toward the Great Hall followed closely by Harry.

In the middle of the Great Hall was Professor Trelawney. Two trunks were at the bottom of the stairs, which they had obviously fallen down. Trelawney was swinging her arms widely and held a bottle in one hand. Umbridge was at the top of the stairs, looking down malevolently at the professor.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to Trelawney and placed an arm around the woman's shoulders while her other hand removed the bottle from Trelawney's grasp. "It's alright Sybil; you'll be able to stay - Hogwarts is your home."

Harry watched the proceedings in shock. He was not sure what was happening, but it looked like Trelawney had been sacked. He had also never seen McGonagall ever be this civil with the Divination Professor - the only time he had seen them interact at all was during the Christmas dinner during his third year. He had gotten the impression then that the two professors did not interact or care for each other.

"Sybil Trelawney is no longer a teacher here at Hogwarts. She will _not_ be staying!" said Umbridge in a loud, clear voice. Trelawney let out cry of anguish that was half-anger and half-sobbing.

"Actually, Ms. Trelawney can stay at Hogwarts as long as she desires," announced a voice from the vicinity of the doors leading into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood framed in the doorway. He made an impressive image with the sun high behind him causing a halo-like effect around his body.

"Wh-What?" croaked Umbridge.

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I may grant anyone shelter here," responded Dumbledore calmly. McGonagall took this as all the authority she needed to quietly lead Trelawney out of the Great Hall and back toward her rooms.

The comment angered Umbridge, causing a livid flush to rise from her neck, "Then acting in my position as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I hereby appoint…"

"Please, madam, do not be hasty!" Dumbledore's voice was still stately and calm, but there was no mistaking the steel behind it. "I have already found a replacement for Ms. Trelawney…"

"Then SHE cannot stay. The new professor will need her space!" announced Umbridge victoriously.

"Again, you are being overly hasty. Firenze will not require Ms. Trelawney's spaces. A classroom on the ground floor is far more preferable to him," said Dumbledore. Firenze the centaur walked in gracefully, his hooves echoing on the stone floor. Umbridge paled either in indignation or disgust.

The next day a new Educational Decree was issued declaring the Ministry had the power to appoint or dismiss the Headmaster of Hogwarts with the consent of the majority of the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The Decree had caused a great deal of commotion and gossip among both the teachers and the students.

During breakfast Malfoy had snidely said as Harry passed, "Just wait Potter - soon Dumbledore won't be able to protect you!"

Harry had nearly hexed Malfoy on the spot, but Ginny had grabbed his wrist and forced them to keep walking.

_How can you just ignore him? _demanded Harry, too irritated to think properly.

_Ignore him? Please! Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him - you know that. Besides if you do anything in the Great Hall you'll only end up in detention again._

_It would be worth it,_ Harry grumbled as he sat down at the table.

_Yes, but it is even better to make a fool out of Malfoy _and_ get away with it. Don't you think so?_ Ginny gave her patented mischievous smile as she began piling food onto her plate.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table before replying, _I suppose. But I'm going to ask Fred and George to hurry. I've been doing some research and I think I can add the Summoning charm and Shrinking charm myself - I just need them to finish with the goo. _

Dumbledore surveyed the house tables with some amusement at the sheer amount of commotion the Educational Decree had caused. His eyes twinkled brightly at the smiles Harry and Ginny shared. If he was not mistaken, the school was in for a show soon. He wondered if whatever those two had planned would be sufficient for the Ministry to try and dismiss him. Dumbledore smirked. If whatever they had planned did not do it, then he was sure that eventually one of the Weasley twins' products would.

The Ministry had unwittingly played directly into his hands. He had expected that it would have taken Fudge a much longer amount of time to convince both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors to allow this particular Decree. The press coverage had probably added weight to his request, Dumbledore mused. Dumbledore needed to leave Hogwarts without raising suspicion as to why he was leaving. There were many things to do; things he had put off for too long. Frowning, Dumbledore chided himself; he should have done this almost three years ago. It was such a simple task really, but Dumbledore was afraid he would find proof that would validate his suspicions.

If he found what he was looking for, then there was the matter of testing his theory. Dumbledore felt a chill run down his spine. He would have to make sure Severus had a strong healing potion ready, just in case.

Harry and Ginny watched the entrance to the Great Hall with great anticipation. Despite getting to bed very late - not only had there been a D.A. meeting last night, but they had put the finishing touches on their prank - they had arisen extremely early in order to ensure they managed to get prime seats for the spectacle that would happen.

Fred and George had been quite disappointed when they entered the Great Hall to find all the seats with a view of the entrance already taken. Neither had said anything as they had immediately turned around and walked out of the Hall. No one noticed two pairs of small, beady Weasel eyes from underneath a large display case.

Five minutes later Draco Malfoy walked through the entrance way and stopped. "What the…" Malfoy exclaimed as he pulled on his right foot and then his left trying to get them off the floor. His exclamation drew the attention of most of the Hall. Precisely two seconds later, the Summoning Charm activated and forcefully summoned every article of clothing that he wore to the floor. While the Summoning Charm had been ripping Malfoy's clothes off his body, the targeted Shrinking Charm had also activated.

The Great Hall, which had at first been laughing at Malfoy's inability to move, went deathly silent. Then a girl from Ravenclaw, neither Harry nor Ginny knew who, called out loudly, "Malfoy! You blush all over!" The Great Hall exploded into laughter, which only caused Malfoy's large blush to deepen. Adding fuel to the fire, several students were now commenting on Malfoy's shortcomings. It took five minutes for Snape to free him from his predicament.

Harry was just returning to his meal when he heard a Hufflepuff behind him say, "…and to think I fancied him - he's not really much to look at without his fancy robes!" The remark sent the Gryffindor table into another gale of laughter.

"Oh yes, today is going to be a good day!" said Harry to no one in particular.

_You just don't know how good - Fred and George will have some more of the toad powder ready by the end of the week! _sent Ginny as she smiled at him.

_Pity, they think she's building up a tolerance to it_.

For the rest of the day, and except for classes the next day, Malfoy kept to the Slytherin dormitory. Umbridge, however, was in a disturbingly good mood. Her mood lasted for the rest of the week and, by Friday, Harry was becoming very concerned. Umbridge being happy only worried him slightly less than Voldemort being happy. He looked at Snape and breathed a sigh of relief; at least _that_ slimy git wasn't happy. Harry was sure that that would be a tell-tale sign of the apocalypse.

"What's with Umbridge?" he questioned over the breakfast table.

Ron gave him a perplexed expression before glancing at the professor's table and then shrugging. Hermione, however, frowned, "It can't be anything good."

Ginny only smiled wickedly and thought, _She won't be smiling after dinner tonight_.

Harry gave her a smile. Umbridge was going to spend some quality time as a toad soon.

Hermione had just closed her mouth when a large barn owl dropped a letter in Harry's lap. His name was written in large, loopy handwriting. Unsealing the parchment, he found the letter was from Dumbledore requesting that he come to the Headmaster's office after classes.

All through classes there was a strange atmosphere of foreboding. After dinner, Harry left for Dumbledore's office while Ginny and the others went to the Room of Requirement for a D.A. session. When he arrived at the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, he stopped, realizing that Dumbledore had not given him the password.

"Er…Ice Mice? Acid Pops? Pumpkin Pasties? Cauldron Cakes?" Harry was getting frustrated. "Will you just move?" he pleaded with the indifferent gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs? Lemon Drops? Peppermint Toads? Cockroach Clusters? Fudge Flies?" The gargoyle sprang to the side. "You have got to be kidding! Fudge Flies?" Harry shook his head and started up the spiral stairway leading to Dumbledore's office.

When he reached Dumbledore's closed door, he raised his fist to knock, but was stopped by Dumbledore's voice, "Please, come in Harry."

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk in his usual pose of steepled hands and benevolent smile. His eyes were twinkling madly - far more than usual Harry noted. It was similar to the expression the headmaster had worn at the trial. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets absently and began rolling the bag of toad powder in his pocket.

"I did. I fear changes, temporary changes, are coming to Hogwarts. There are things I want to inform you of before I am…indisposed," concluded Dumbledore. "First, you must trust Professor Snape," Harry opened his mouth to protest, "I understand what it must look like to you--and Professor Snape has hardly cultivated a better image of himself, but you can—indeed, you must-- trust him!"

Harry nodded his understanding, he was not going to be able to change Dumbledore's mind about Snape, but he did not care what Dumbledore said - Snape was a Death Eater. "Secondly, you must be on your guard! Lord Voldemort is after two things right now - you and the prophecy. If you have any visions or surges of feelings from Voldemort, go to one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They will know what to do." Dumbledore looked down at his complicated watch and frowned, "Hmmm…I had hoped for more time. We will talk again after I have settled matters with the Ministry."

Almost at the same moment Dumbledore had finished speaking, a loud knocking reverberated from closed door. Several muffled voices could be heard through the door, although their voices were indiscernible, their tones clearly said those outside were not happy.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the door creaked open. On the other side of the door stood an extremely irate Professor McGonagall. Harry took an instinctual step backwards. It was never a good sign when the stern professor's lips became thin, but now they had practically disappeared to be replaced by two almost nonexistent lines. Behind McGonagall, looking flustered, but determined was Professor Umbridge, Minister Fudge, and two other wizards. When the five entered the office, Harry recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt as one of the men with Fudge. The Auror gave his head a nearly imperceptible shake to warn Harry off from recognizing him.

Harry shifted to the side so that he was facing the newcomers and his back was to Dumbledore, who was now standing to his left. "Minister Fudge, Professor Umbridge, Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish, how good to see you. Is there something I can do for you?" Nothing in Dumbledore's tone suggested that he was anything but pleased at their presence.

Minister Fudge gave a slight huff, puffed himself up, and took a step forward. When he did, Harry noticed a sixth individual: Percy Weasley. Percy gave him the smallest of awkward smiles, which was strange for Percy - Harry could hardly ever remember him smiling at all and most of those were because of his prefect or Head Boy badges.

_Percy's embarrassed! _Announced Ginny, who was at the D.A. meeting. _Percy only smiles when he's embarrassed. I wonder if…OUCH! WHAT THE BLOO…BATES MOCOS--_

Harry shivered in sympathy for the unfortunate Colin, who had just been subjugated to Ginny's notorious Bat-Bogey Hex. He had been partnering Ginny at the meeting and had hexed her while she was concentrating on Harry.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, we are here to remove you from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts!" Fudge gleefully proclaimed.

Dumbledore's eyes increased their twinkling and he asked, "Really, Minister? On what grounds?"

Fudge's jubilant face did not waver, "You are under investigation for your inability to ensure the safety of your teachers and students! Aurors, take him into custody pending hearing!" The grin on his face could not have been larger.

"Since when?" Dumbledore asked simply, still maintaining his clam demeanor. McGonagall, however, was turning an alarming shade of red.

"Since when?" echoed Fudge seeming to lose track of what he was saying as Dumbledore peered directly into his eyes.

"Since the beginning of this school year!" said Umbridge taking over for Fudge, "The pranks that have been pulled have been absolutely reckless and dangerous! Why just recently young Mr. Malfoy was stripped in front of the entire school!"

"Ah yes," backed up Fudge. "Then there is the matter of turning professors into animals! Human transfiguration is incredibly dangerous and cannot be allowed to continue!" Harry stopped fiddling with the bag of powder in his pocket and did his best to look innocent.

The corners of McGonagall's mouth moved ever so slightly and Dumbledore's beard twitched. "You are planning on taking me into custody because of pranks?" asked Dumbledore serenely and with a trace of underlying humor.

"There is no planning about it! We have the approval of both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors! So let's finish this, come on Dumbledore let's go!" said Fudge waving his hand to the door. The Minister obviously did not expect Dumbledore to resist.

"This is outrageous!" interrupted McGonagall. She was about to continue when Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I quite agree Minerva; and I regret to inform you, Cornelius, that I will not be accompanying you," Fudge paled at the statement, Umbridge smiled wickedly, and the two Aurors shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" wheezed Fudge, his eyes now locked on Dumbledore's wand hand.

"It is very simple, Minister. I will not be accompanying you - willingly or otherwise," Dumbledore's eyes shifted to the Auror on Fudge's right, "I would not do that if I were you Dawlish - as I recall, while your Defense Against the Dark Arts marks were always more than satisfactory, you were always slow on the draw." Dumbledore's eyes hardened and the room filled with charged energy, "I am not."

The Auror's hand, which had been moving toward his wand, stopped in mid-gesture and he turned to look at Fudge, whose previously pale expression was now grey. McGonagall moved toward her own wand at this point; this, too, Dumbledore saw, "Don't Minerva - I need you here at Hogwarts with the students." The aged professor looked like she wanted to protest, but put her drawn wand back.

_She's a quick draw!_ thought Harry, looking at the professor with even more respect than usual.

_Remind me never to cross McGonagall, _agreed Ginny. Her voice was then followed by a feeling of pain, probably from a Stinging Hex, which was quickly followed by, _COLIN! IF YOU HEX ME ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR CAMERA…_

Harry shook his head to clear the echoes of Ginny's screaming and returned his focus on the Minister.

Fudge opened his mouth and uttered a few unintelligible words. Umbridge took one disgusted look at him and entered the fray, "Enough of this! Aurors, take him into custody."

Dumbledore was a quick draw. Harry was not sure if the Headmaster had sent one or ten spells, but he had done it all without saying a word. Within a span of no more than a few seconds, Fudge, Umbridge, Percy, and the Aurors were all lying unconscious on the floor.

"It appears we have run out of time. Minerva, Harry, I will be in touch as soon as I can," Dumbledore said as he kneeled down and checked the prone victims. "It is a pity that I had to hex Kingsley, but it would have been suspicious if I had not. Please apologize to him when you can," he said, addressing McGonagall who nodded curtly.

Dumbledore then turned to a still stunned Harry, who was wondering how he was going to manage at a Hogwarts that was ruled by Umbridge. "Don't worry too much; soon, Fudge will rue the day he dislodged me from Hogwarts." With twinkling eyes, he then added, "I trust that Madam Umbridge will not find Hogwarts very peaceful."

At that, Harry smiled remembering the powder in this pocket, which he then took out. Very carefully he spread some of the fine particles around Umbridge's hands so that when she moved to push herself off the ground she would have to touch some of it. "No, sir, I don't think Hogwarts will be very peaceful at all." For the first time in Harry's life, he saw McGonagall give a full, unrestrained smile.

Peering at the powder, Dumbledore answered, "No, I don't think so either. Remember if you need help, talk to Professor McGonagall or one of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix." He looked down at his watch again and then said, "I must go - they will wake soon. Fawkes! Are you ready for a journey, old friend?"

The phoenix gave a positive sounding trill and wiggled his tail feathers. In a flash of fire phoenix and professor were gone.

Dumbledore gave a small cough and then sneezed. Everything in the cottage was covered in layers of dust. He had not visited the cottage in almost five decades. It held many memories. Too many memories. None of the memories were bad, but they were painful. The professor, now looking his age, gave a reluctant wave of his wand. The layers of dust disappeared.

The cottage had several articles and, perhaps most of all, one book that he needed. He had acquired the book from Grindlewald's personal library and not even the Ministry of Magic had a copy. It was terribly old and described only the vilest of the Dark Arts - most of which had been forgotten over the passage of time. Heaving a great sigh, Dumbledore removed the book from its shelf, a shelf that he had placed under the Fidelius Charm so many years ago. He opened the book to the appropriate page and goosebumps rose on his flesh. At the top of the page was the heading: _Fissionem Anima, Ars Horcrux._

Snapping the book shut, Dumbledore's face hardened and he disapparated without a sound. It was time to go hunting.

Harry had not even made it back to the common room before he was being pelted with questions about what had happened in Dumbledore's office. The Hogwarts Rumor Mill had rushed into high gear and it seemed the entire castle was abuzz with talk about Dumbledore's removal.

_Get back now! _pleaded Ginny, _They are going to drive me nuts! _

Harry ignored the questions being yelled at him by a few Ravenclaws and continued on his way to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Ron were harassing Ginny for information.

"Tell us what happened!" hissed Hermione in Ginny's ear.

"Is Dumbledore really gone?" asked Ron, who was sitting on her other side.

Ginny shoved her brother away from her ear, stood, and then rounded on the two older students, "I don't know! I was too busy getting hexed by Colin," Ginny felt a tad of shame rise up as she remembered that Colin was still in the Hospital Wing, "…to pay close attention to what happened in Dumbledore's office!"

Hermione, however, was undaunted and then demanded in a barely audible voice, "Why don't you just ask Harry now?"

Before Ginny could retort to Hermione, the twins took up positions on either side of her, "So little Ginnikins…" started George.

"What's the news?" finished Fred.

Ginny shot the twin on her right, George, a disgusted look. George took a step back, but Fred pressed the issue, "Don't tell us you don't know, little Gin-Gin. We know for a fact that you know everything that happens around dear little Harrikins!"

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore for telling you," muttered Ginny. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" she said as Harry opened the portrait hole. The rush by Ron, Hermione, and the twins to get to him aroused the attention of the other Gryffindors in the room, who also rushed toward him eager to hear if the rumors were true.

_Thanks Ginny…_

"Did you really curse the Minister of Magic?" squealed a first year.

"Is Dumbledore gone?" asked several voices.

"Did Umbridge really turn into a toad again?"

Harry was only able to escape to his dormitory after he had given his recount of had happened in Dumbledore's office three times. Luckily, no one had questioned why Harry had been in Dumbledore's office. When he made it to his bed, he deftly drew the curtains, reached under his pillow, and drew out the mirror Sirius had given him.

_Good idea! _intoned Ginny.

"Sirius? Sirius, are you there?" Harry spoke into the mirror.

The mirror's surface turned black, like the surface of a lake at night. Small ripples could be seen before Sirius' face appeared.

"Harry! How are you doing?" Sirius asked. His appearance looked better than it had before Christmas, but Sirius looked like he had not shaved for a couple of days.

"Dumbledore just left! He hexed Fudge, Umbridge, and some Aurors!" gushed Harry.

Sirius face turned very serious, "Slow down, Harry. Tell me what happened."

For the fourth time that night, Harry related the tale.

"Dumbledore has been expecting something like this ever since your trial - he knew Fudge, or maybe it's more due to Umbridge, would want to gain control of Hogwarts," responded Sirius.

_What's so important about Hogwarts? _Asked Ginny.

"What's so important about Hogwarts?" echoed Harry.

A brief expression of amusement crossed Sirius' face, "Fudge thinks Dumbledore is trying to build an army! You should have seen some of the reports we got after Umbridge found out about your DADA club…" Sirius stopped talking to chuckle. "It confirmed their worst fears."

"Then it's our fault that Dumbledore's gone," Harry said dejectedly.

"Nonsense," retorted Sirius, "It's only an excuse, besides Dumbledore has been trying to find a way to spend time away from Hogwarts without suspicion. He won't tell anyone what he wants to do - he's been very coy about it."

Seeing Harry still looked ashamed, Sirius went on, "Look at it this way - wait is Ginny listening?" Harry nodded, "Good, think of it like this: you now have carte blanche to make Hogwarts a personal hell for Umbridge! Imagine the pranks you could pull if you didn't have to worry about getting expelled!" Sirius said, his face gaining a dreamy look - obviously thinking about how the Marauders would have handled the situation.

_He's right and Dumbledore did imply…Oh! This is going to be so much fun!_ As Ginny talked, several images of Umbridge in peculiar and dangerous situations passed through Harry's mind

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry asked, "Has Dumbledore come there yet?" Harry imagined that Grimmauld Place would be the natural first place for Dumbledore to go to.

"No, in fact, Dumbledore has been about far less than I expected him to be since we had our last meeting," Sirius said and then took on a dejected tone, "Not that I can blame him. This place is awful - a lot better since Dobby and Winky cleaned up a bit, but it's going to take a long time to rub out the evil that used to be here." Sirius shrugged at his predicament, making his head in the mirror bob up and down. "But the house is getting better - Kreacher is getting better. He is still foul, just not as evil."

Harry felt sorry for his godfather. He knew that he would not like to be cooped up in a dingy house with a crazy house elf as his only company. "Are there any other Order member about?" he asked hopefully.

"Only Dung is around a lot; he's an okay chap, but not terribly good for coherent conversation," Sirius said with a smirk. "Moony stops by when he can, but Dumbledore has him out most of the time talking to other magical creatures or doing research. Right now it's just me and wherever Kreacher has gotten off to."

"Oh…sorry."

Sirius' face smirked at him, "Don't feel too bad - you're the one who has to study! You've got your O.W.L.s soon so, besides pranking Umbridge and Slytherins, I want you to keep your mind on your studies and not on pretty little redheads!" Harry's face blushed crimson at the suggestive tone of Sirius' voice.

Barking a laugh, Sirius added, "Merlin! I can't believe it! I sound like Lily - 'James you should study more and prank less.'" Sirius laughed again, "I mean it though. Don't follow Fred and George's example. Those two are brilliant, but they really did have horrid O.W.L. scores." Sirius shivered, Harry did not think the twins' marks had been _that_ bad, but then Sirius continued, "You should hear Molly talk about it. You really are brave - if Ginny gets half as mad as Molly does…wow." He seemed to give a small shiver at the thought.

This time it was Harry who laughed.

Sirius face turned serious again. "Harry, there's something you need to know now that Dumbledore's gone. It probably won't affect you, but you should know just in case." Sirius' head pivoted as he looked around, evidently checking to make sure no one could hear him despite the fact he was the only one there. "A group of Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban some time ago. The Ministry has kept it under wraps, but it won't keep for too much longer."

Harry felt chills go down his spine. In her own dormitory, Ginny sat up straight on her bed.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"The three Lestranges, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rockwood are the ones I know, but there are seven in all" Sirius spat out. "You should also warn the Longbottom boy. He deserves to know the Lestranges are out after what they did to his parents."

From the expression on Sirius' face, Harry was not sure he wanted to know, but he asked anyway, "What happened?"

Sirius gave a great sigh and the image in the mirror jiggled as he moved to a different position. "Not too long after Voldemort disappeared, a group of Death Eaters - the three Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. - captured the Longbottoms. They were both excellent, well- respected Aurors." Sirius sighed heavily before continuing, "And the Death Eaters tortured them into insanity, trying to find Voldemort's hiding place. They are both living in St. Mungo's, if you can call it that," he finished sadly and with bitterness.

Harry and Sirius said their good-byes before Harry stuffed the mirror back under his pillow and took a few deep breaths. It was beginning, he knew it. Voldemort now had his most faithful followers. The Wizarding world was at war and it did not even know it.

_Damn Fudge. _

_When do you want to tell everyone? _asked Ginny

_Might as well do it now - grab Hermione and I'll get Ron and Neville. _

Ron and Neville were just getting ready for bed when Harry emerged from his curtained bed. "Ron, Neville, we need to talk. Come on." It must have been something in Harry's tone that compelled both boys to look immediately worried. They followed without a word.

Ginny and Hermione were waiting downstairs in the common room. Most of their fellow Gryffindors had already retired for the night, but there were a few still up. Dean and Seamus were playing a game of exploding snap, Parvati and Lavender were in a corner giggling, and Colin was sitting at the largest table, which he had spread photos out on. Harry felt a pang of jealousy watching them. They had no idea of the threat that was building.

"Let's go, Harry," Ginny said quietly. She placed her hand on his elbow and guided him out of the common room.

Ten minutes later, Harry closed the door to the Room of Requirement. "I've got some news," he said simply. "Just after term started there was a mass breakout from Azkaban; seven Death Eaters escaped."

"Why hasn't it been in the paper?" asked Hermione

"Who?" questioned Neville, who looked out-of-place.

"I only know five of their names: Rockwood, Dolohov, and the three Lestranges," answered Harry.

Neville grew very pale, "A-a-all three of them?" Harry nodded. Neville sat heavily in one of the chairs provided by the Room.

Ron broke the intervening silence, "It really has begun again, hasn't it? Mum and Dad told us some stories about what it was like during the war - you couldn't trust anyone and people were dying everyday. Mum lost her two brothers."

Harry looked up at that, "Moody said they died like heroes, that it took five Death Eaters to kill them." Ron smiled sadly, proud that his uncles had acquitted themselves well.

"Will he attack Hogwarts now? All the books I've read said that he didn't last time because Dumbledore was here. What's to stop him now that Dumbledore's gone?" asked Hermione and then her eyes widened in obvious horror, "What am I going to tell my parents?"

Ron gave her an incredulous look. The two had been spending a lot of time together since Ron was, surprisingly, still following Hermione's schedule. "Why does telling your parents about You-Know-Who being back frighten you more than Him attacking Hogwarts?" Hermione cast him a sidelong glance and began to respond when Ron cut her off, "You did tell them about You-Know-Who returning last year?" Hermione blushed deeply. Ron only shook his head.

_That was rather perceptive of Ron, _said Ginny in disbelief.

_He has been spending a lot of time with her…you don't think that they…well…um…are going out now, do you? _asked Harry tentatively.

_Please! Between the two of them, one of them would let something slip when they were fighting! I don't think they even realize they like each other yet. Well Hermione might know she likes Ron, but Ron…well, Ron's a bit thick. He _really _does have the emotional range of a teaspoon._

Harry coughed to cover the laugh that threaten burst out.

Neville moved slightly and then said something that could not be heard. Hermione, grateful for the shift of attention, asked him, "What did you say Neville?"

"Why did you tell me?" he asked. From the look on his face, he was afraid of the answer.

Harry cast a pleading look at Ron and Hermione, hoping they would not press the issue. "I know what happened." Neville seemed to collapse into himself.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," he said in a whisper and then louder, "I mean it. Thanks." He then, very slowly at first, proceeded to tell them what had happened to his parents.

Sirius' guess that the story was going to break soon was accurate. The two days later, the _Daily Prophet_'s front page story was the mass breakout from Azkaban. Included in the story were descriptions of the past crimes each of the seven had done, or so Hermione told them over breakfast as she had not yet relinquished the paper.

"I can't believe them! They're making it sound like Dumbledore had something to do with the breakout because the Ministry tried to arrest him two days ago. They don't even say when the breakout occurred. How stupid do they think people are? Everyone knows that Dumbledore would never help Death Eaters!" She stopped talking and was now staring at the story with a very intense look.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. Everyone exchanged confused looks and waited for Hermione to explain. She did not. Instead, she stood, handed the paper to Harry, and then said, "I need to send an owl." She then scurried off out of the Great Hall.

"Why can't she just take a minute to explain?" asked a very exasperated Ron.

Ginny took the paper from Harry's unresisting hands and began scanning the story. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry." She handed the paper to Neville, who looked down at the story and quickly found the headline that read, 'Frank and Alice Longbottom.'

Neville was not the only one to receive additional attention thanks to the article. Several other family names had been mentioned in the article. By the end of the day, Susan Bones, whose uncles had been killed by Death Eaters, had told Harry that she now knew what it felt like to be him. The repercussions for Harry were surprisingly positive. People were now considering that he was telling that truth.

The Death Eaters' escape from Azkaban gave Hogwarts an oppressive and dark atmosphere. Without Dumbledore's presence everyone seemed edgy and less confident of their safety. The twins had noticed the changed atmosphere too. "The place needs something to liven it up," they had confided in Harry. He could not wait until whatever the twins had planned came to fruition.

_B/N: PhoenixAeternum asked me to make a note that any faults with the Latin are his. I say no worries...it gets the job done.  
_


	22. Umbridge's Reign

_A/N: Installment One. There will be another post tomorrow. I'm still finishing up OotP, but I'd figured I post this to let you know I was still alive. I was planning on posting all of it at once, but both life and the chapter conspired against me. The one chapter looks like it is turning into three and the two easy weeks I was expecting turned into getting up at five and getting home at six…_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 22: Umbridge's Reign

The month of February was quickly passing. Harry and Ginny had planned on making Umbridge's life hell, but had quickly discovered the twins had it covered. They had started off with a bang. Literally. For their first prank they had set of fireworks inside the Great Hall. Being Fred and George, the fireworks did not die out. Indeed, when Umbridge had tried to vanish them they had multiplied.

Then there had been the most recent prank. Umbridge had just entered her first class and had settled behind her desk, as usual, when her desk disappeared in a giant puff of foul smelling smoke. In its place was a very large lily pad. The class had erupted into uncontrolled laughter. Umbridge had been clearly embarrassed, but the twins were not finished. When she tried to vanish the lily pad, after unsuccessfully trying to transfigure it back into a desk, it emitted a large cloud of fine white particles. The lily pad now had a toad.

Two weeks, two pranks. If the twins kept the pace up, Umbridge would be mad by the end of term.

Hermione and Ginny were in the girls' dormitory preparing to go to Hogsmeade. "Ginny," Ginny almost sighed, she knew Hermione was up to something, but she turned and smiled anyway. "I know you and Harry probably have plans, but could you come by the Three Broomsticks at two?"

_What's she up to? _asked Harry.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny as sweetly as she could.

Hermione fidgeted, "Just show up, please. I promise you it's nothing bad and it's important."

"Okay, if it's important," agreed Ginny.

_I think she's just as stubborn as my brother,_ commented Ginny.

She could hear Harry chuckling in her mind as he looked at Ron, _Yeah, I'm just surprised they haven't killed each other with the amount of time they've been spending together._

"How's the potion making going with Ron?" asked Ginny as she pulled a sweater over her head.

"Pretty good, actually. So are the lessons. He can actually transform both arms now!" answered Hermione excitedly.

Ginny gave an evil smirk, "So you like spending quality time with Ron?" She was rewarded with a blush from Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said even as her blush deepened. "Don't smirk at me like that!"

Ginny continued smirking. _It's going to take them forever to get together. _

_Probably, but at least she's no longer writing to Krum and Ron didn't even get mad that she was writing to him in the first place!_

Rolling her eyes, Ginny responded, _That's only because of how he found out - she threw his last letter into the fire! I think even he figured that it was over between them after that._

Harry agreed. After Krum had written to Hermione advising her that it might be best to distance herself from Harry, Hermione had not reacted well. She had promptly declared that she would never write to that "insensitive, Bulgarian idiot again." Harry had not missed Ron's broad smile.

As the quartet was leaving the castle, they were met by Neville and Luna. Neville looked extremely pleased that they had run into each other. Despite getting to know Luna better in the D.A., Neville was still wary of her. Hermione was also wary of the Ravenclaw, although Harry did not think it was for the same reason. Luna did spout all sorts of strange things that irked Hermione's logical mind, but Harry believed it was something else that irked his friend even more: Luna's rather obvious affection for Ron.

"Hiya, do you mind if I join you?" asked Neville.

"Ginny and I are going off by ourselves…" said Harry with a shrug.

"That would be great! Hermione's just going to drag me off to look at some dusty books," interjected Ron. "You can come to Luna, but you've been warned!" he said cheerfully.

_Is he flirting with Luna? _Harry was not very good at noticing these types of things. Being bonded to Ginny at eleven meant that he had never developed the subtle art of flirting.

Luna smiled brilliantly, "Thank you, Ronald. I think I will. Hermione's right to inspect old books, you never know when they can become infested with Hooknosed termites."

Hermione opened her mouth, but did not say anything. Harry allowed himself a small smirk at her predicament. Luna had said something ludicrous, but at the same time defended her. Eventually, she managed to get out, "Well, let's not waste time. Harry, Ginny, we'll see you are two then."

Harry and Ginny watched the quartet walk toward the bookstore in Hogsmeade. Just as the four reached the building they saw Luna lean over and seem to pick something off Ron's shirt. Even with the distance, it was easily apparent that Ron had blushed.

"Let's go," commanded Ginny.

They spent a pleasant morning visiting Hogsmeade's unique shops. Dervish & Banges had been their first stop. The shop was always interesting to visit. It had a hodgepodge of items. Some were boring like the used cauldrons, but others were far more interesting. It had almost every object that could be charmed, charmed. There were self-cleaning pots, dictating quills, alarm clocks that squirted water instead of blaring sound, and other odd items. From there they went to Zonko's and stocked up on a few essential prank ingredients. Even Fred and George were there as they needed more raw materials for their own pranks.

After Zonko's was Honeydukes. They spent quite awhile in the store. Chocolate had always been one of Ginny's favorite sweets and Harry had never had that much of it until after he came to Hogwarts. Several large purchases later, they walked up a long and narrow path to the cave where Sirius had hidden briefly after his escape from Azkaban.

Ginny looked at Harry curiously. He was purposely clouding his thoughts from her. The only thing she could feel from him was anticipation and a little anxiousness. She wondered what he was planning.

Harry turned around and offered his hand to Ginny, helping her up one of the rocks. They were quite close to the train station now, which was nestled near a small wood. Harry's smile was a little unsure, "Ginny, I know it's not terribly romantic or anything," his cheeks flushed and Ginny smiled both in encouragement and pleasure that she affected him like this. "But, well, we've been flying a lot. I thought that you might like to go exploring in our panther forms."

Smiling broadly and sending as much reassurance through their bond as she could, Ginny answered, "That would be great."

Spending Valentine's Day exploring the small forest was just so typical Harry. It was not romantic, but it was a fantastic way of relieving tension and forgetting about the troubles of the day. Spending time as an animal made things much simpler. You were still you, but you viewed everything from the animal's perspective.

They spent most of their animagus time as phoenixes. The phoenix's ability to fly and flame travel made it extremely useful. The phoenix form bolstered their courage and gave them confidence; however, it did not allow them to forget their worries. Indeed, perhaps because a phoenix was a magical creature that was strongly attuned to good, as a phoenix they became even more aware of the growing darkness. With the revealing of the prophecy was also a growing sense of responsibility. Harry had been meaning to ask Fawkes about the feelings invoked by the form, but now both Dumbledore and Fawkes were gone.

Harry's idea turned out to be far better than either of them had anticipated. As panthers Voldemort, Death Eaters, the prophecy, Umbridge, and O.W.L.s no longer seemed as important. It made for an extremely relaxing and refreshing time. They had played tag, hide-and-go seek, and stalked several small animals. It was almost two when they emerged from the forest.

"That was a fabulous idea!" exclaimed Ginny as she stretched. "I didn't even realized how stressed I was."

Harry took advantage of her position and pulled her into an embrace.

Fifteen minutes later, and ten minutes late, they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Ron, who was standing near the door, frowned at their mussed appearance.

"Over here," he said waving them toward a more private area.

As they neared the table Ron pointed out, Harry could see two people seated at it with their backs toward the crowd. One he recognized immediately as Hermione. It only took him a moment to recognize Rita Skeeter. She looked like she had not been to the salon recently. Even her cloths were looking dingy.

_Not writing must be making it hard on her,_ commented Harry.

_Pity,_ Ginny replied coldly.

As they all sat down, Harry queried, "What's this all about Hermione?" He cast a worried glance at Rita Skeeter.

Hermione, however, ignored the question, "I told you to be here at two! Why are you…" her eyes roved over Harry and Ginny's rather mussed hair and ruffled cloths, "Never mind."

"So, Harry, you and Ms. Weasley here are still going out? Is it serious? What does she think about…" Rita Skeeter was reaching for her crocodile-skin handbag that had to contain her acid-green quickquills. Hermione looked furious and Harry and felt his stomach plummet. He did not need this now.

Rita must have noticed both their expressions because she stopped reaching for her quills and said in a falsely sweet voice, "Don't act so worried, Harry. Little Miss Perfect here won't let me write anything." Rita harrumphed and glared at Hermione, "Maybe now that you're here, she'll tell me what she wants."

Hermione actually rolled her eyes at Rita's dramatics, "It's not like you have something better to do. Besides, I've got something for you to write - about Harry."

Every head at the table swiveled toward Hermione and gaped. Well, everyone except Luna, who Harry had just noticed was at the table. He did not know how he had missed her as she was humming something.

However, Rita looked the most skeptical. "You've got to be kidding! You want another story about Harry?"

"I think it's time for the public to hear Harry respond to what's being written about him!" answered Hermione forcefully.

A predatory gleam entered Rita's eyes, "Then you're sticking to it?" she said focusing her attention on Harry, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned? You realize that you don't have much credibility spouting this since you were the sole witness, don't you?"

Harry's temper was getting the best of him and was about retort, but Ginny beat him to it. "Harry wasn't the only one there! There were plenty of Death Eaters there - he can name them!" Ginny said acidly. Harry smiled in appreciation.

"Yes! I would love them!" Rita exclaimed the gleam in her eyes becoming brighter. "Oh! I can see the headlines now. In big, bold letters: _Potter Accuses_. Then in a smaller font, _Potter names prominent members of the Wizarding Community as Death Eaters!_ It would be fantastic! Biting commentary and…" Rita's face fell and she sighed. "But I'm not allowed to write _that_ now am I?" Her last comment was aimed at Hermione.

Hermione smirked, "Oh, but I do want you to write that Rita. In fact, I want you to write the entire story with all the facts - names and all."

Rita's astonishment did not last long, "Don't be ridiculous. The _Prophet _would never print it."

"Of course it won't," answered Hermione with a tint of annoyance. "But the _Quibbler _will."

At the mention of the _Quibbler_, Luna's head rose and she stopped humming, "Yes, Daddy said he would be happy to print it."

"I'm not going to write anything for that rag! They don't even pay," protested Rita.

"Yes, you are. And you are going to do it for free!" Hermione said forcefully. "I hear Azkaban is nice this time of the year." Harry barely registered Ginny's shock through his own. Hermione had made a threat, a very nasty threat.

Rita twirled the paper umbrella in her drink, "Fine, but we're even now."

Hermione smiled broadly and then said, "Alright, fire away! Just remember what you print has to be the truth."

February turned out to be a very bad month for Dolores Umbridge. It had started out with two large pranks and the second half was no better for her. Harry smiled, remembering the pranks and Umbridge's growing frustration.

The twins had invented a "portable swamp." Why they had invented something like this, Harry did not know. The Monday after the Hogsmeade weekend, Fred had cornered Harry and Ginny and asked, "Would one of you mind _transporting_ something to our presumptuous Headmistress' office?" His eyes glittered with mischief.

They had, of course, agreed. It turned out to be a prototype of the portable swamp. George later confided, "We have everything worked out with it except on how to get rid of it. It was supposed to stick around for eight hours…" Harry raised his eyebrows as George's voice trailed off, "…but…well…we think it's the Abyssinian shrivelfig…er…we haven't exactly figured out how to get rid of it at all, but seeing as it's Umbridge's office we decided not to worry about that detail."

The portable swamp had been a great hit with everyone except Professor Umbridge and Argus Filch (who had tried every cleaner known to wizard and muggle alike to get rid of it).

Although the twins did not pull another large prank for the final week of February, their products more than made up for their inactivity. With the demonstration of their fireworks during the first week, almost every student in Hogwarts wanted to buy a box. About half of those who bought a box set it off somewhere in Hogwarts. A few daringly close to Umbridge's classroom and office (the new one by Filch's office as she was no longer able to use her swamp).

Umbridge's response to the mayhem was the creation of the Inquisitorial Squad. At first it appeared like this group of Slytherins was going to make their lives miserable as Umbridge had bestowed upon them almost all the power of a professor. It turned out the silver "I" the squad members wore on their robes only made them a target.

Harry sneaked a glance toward the Slytherin table. Montague was _still_ missing. The fool had made the mistake of trying to take points off Fred and George. Apparently, they had stuffed him into the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor. No one knew where it had sent him. He was not the only member of the Inquisitorial Squad to have "accidents" happen to him. Malfoy seemed to be a very popular target. Today the only thing that could be said about him was that his hair was still platinum blonde, although it was sticking straight up; everything else, however, was bright, neon pink. Goyle and Crabbe did not have anything visually wrong with them. Harry and Ginny snickered as the two large boys scratched themselves. They had fleas. Lots of fleas.

_It's only a matter of time before they migrate to ferret boy,_ mocked Ginny.

It was not only the Gryffindors who were harassing Umbridge's assistants. Amazingly, by appointed a group of students that were almost universally disliked by the entire Hogwarts population, Umbridge had succeeded where Dumbledore had failed: she had united the Houses.

"Harry," said a dreamy voice that could only belong to Luna Lovegood. Due mainly to the D.A. meetings and her involvement with Hermione's plan, he had gotten to know Luna better. She was nice, but was without a doubt the strangest person Harry had ever met.

"Yeah, Luna?" responded Harry.

"Daddy said that he decided to print your article in today's _Quibbler_. See you at the meeting tonight," she said before walking off, radishes swinging.

Harry watched her walk a few more steps before turning around and walking toward the Gryffindor table. He sat down at the table and began dishing food onto his plate nervously. He was not sure how the article would be received.

Below the table Ginny gently, but firmly squeezed his thigh. _Don't worry, it'll be alright. _

Harry smiled at her in response, allowing Ginny's confidence to overwhelm his doubts. He had only eaten a few bites when the owls bearing mail began swarming into the Great Hall. A large brown owl dropped a rolled paper in front of him. He looked at it worriedly, knowing what it must be.

He cut the twine binding the paper cautiously and unrolled it. Luna had said that the story would probably be regulated back to page three. Luna had been wrong. Written in large, bold letters across the front of the _Quibbler's _front page was: _HARRY POTTER TELLS ALL: What the Ministry Refuses to Believe._

Ginny peaked over his shoulder as he read the article (which covered page one, two and six). It was surprisingly well written and accurate. Rita had been true to her word and had not embellished anything. In addition to Harry's interview, she had also written a smaller piece about the Ministry's smear campaign against both Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

_I don't believe it! I might have to send her a thank you note,_ he sent to Ginny.

Umbridge tried to ban and confiscate all copies of the _Quibbler_, but it was an exercise in futility. Fred and George, after seeing Umbridge patrolling the hallways, randomly grabbing books and magazines from students' hands, decided to take action. That evening in the Great Hall, on the wall behind the professors' table was a giant sized version of the _Quibbler _article. It was so large that it could be read from the opposite side of the hall.

Upon seeing it, she had tried to remove it with a simple _evanesco. _It did not work. After trying a few other disappearing spells and a _scurgify_, she ordered Filch to paint the wall. It took him two hours to paint over the entire article; however, he had no sooner replaced all of his painting supplies when the article started to become visible again, seeming to rise out of the wall.

The D.A. session that night took awhile to get started as most members wanted to discuss the article. However, when Harry had announced that they would be working on Patronuses again most people had quieted down. Harry was happy to see that Seamus had come, evidently he had accompanied Dean, and the Gryffindor had even apologized to Harry for his behavior.

Harry had also discovered that he could do intentional and controlled wandless magic. Hermione had told him of her suspicions that he and Ginny could – something about raising a shield around Ginny at some point – but it had come as quiet a shock.

His finding out was all thanks to the Creevy brothers. After spending an hour trying to cast patronuses and only producing mist the two boys had moved on to a mock duel. Dennis had cast the Stunning Spell, which Colin had successfully blocked, but had sent careening toward Harry. His wand had been in his pocket, but he had not known that when he raised his hand and said, "_Protego."_ Luckily, no one but Ginny had noticed that he had not used his wand. He and Ginny had decided that they would both try wandless magic after term ended and in private with Ron and Hermione. Harry did not want to draw attention to the talent.

The large article was still on the wall when Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's office for career counseling. He was not looking forward to the meeting. Ron said that he wanted to be an Auror, but Harry was not sure what he wanted to be.

He had asked Ginny what she thought about it as he flipped through the different pamphlets. He had said "Auror" at the time only because Ron had mentioned it earlier. Ginny had frowned and thought about it for a while before responding with her own question, "After Voldemort, are you really going to want to chase after Dark Wizards all the time?"

The question had caused him a lot of self-reflection and Ginny refused to say specifically what she though, only saying in a manner strikingly similar to Hermione, "You need to figure this out on your own."

It was not until he could see McGonagall's door that he decided he definitely did not want to be an Auror. His entire life had been determined by a Dark Wizard and after Voldemort Harry wanted a life that had nothing to do with Death Eaters, Voldemort, or any other Dark Wizards.

Unfortunately, this meant he did not have any real idea of what he wanted to do. As he walked the last few meters to the door, Harry ran through a few careers that seemed interesting. However, when he opened the door his mind whet blank. McGonagall was seated in her usual place, her biscuit tin on the edge of the desk, but behind her, sitting on a stool, was Professor Umbridge.

Harry's eyes traveled from Umbridge to McGonagall, who nodded her head toward the chair in front of her desk, "Please, sit down Mr. Potter." Harry sat and the chair scrapped the stone floor as he did. He supposed that it usually happened, but the tension in the room was so great that any sound seemed to be magnified several times.

McGonagall gave him a tight, forced smile, "Mr. Potter, we are here to discuss your future career." She flipped through a file folder full of parchment, "Your marks are very good. So you have many career fields open to you - do you have a preference?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Umbridge's fake cough, "Hem, hem." His eyes traveled to her and then back to McGonagall wondering if he should talk or not.

"Go ahead and answer Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, pointedly ignoring Umbridge.

"Erm…well I'm not sure, but maybe a Curse Breaker or maybe…" his voice became very low as he said the other alternative he had considered. McGonagall must have caught it though because her eyebrows rose slightly and her lips twitched.

Umbridge, however, missed it, "HEM, HEM!"

McGonagall closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hand twitched ever so slightly near her wand.

_Umbridge is crazy! _commented Harry, _If McGonagall did that because of me, I'd be running the other way…_

_Yeah, there's no telling what she'd transfigure you into_, agreed Ginny, who was now eagerly waiting McGonagall's response.

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" the words were polite, but the tone belied McGonagall's irritation.

"Oh, no. I don't need one," Umbridge replied in her sickly sweet voice. "I just thought you should note that Mr. Potter's most recent marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts are abysmal. He could never qualify to become a Curse Breaker with them."

McGonagall blinked, but did not turn her head to acknowledge Umbridge. "Yes, Mr. Potter, curse breaking is a very interesting profession - only the most skilled and intelligent wizards can become Curse Breakers…" McGonagall closed her mouth as if considering her words.

_That's what Bill said! The rest of it is "Because the stupid ones die,_" Ginny giggled at the almost slip by McGonagall. Ginny had wanted to be a Curse Breaker ever since Bill had shown her the Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry supposed this might have influenced him, but it also seemed to be a natural choice for him - thinking back to his first year, he definitely seemed to have a knack for getting past traps.

"As long as you continue along your current course, I see no reason you should not be able to pursue this career. Defense Against the Dark Arts is necessary of course - you never know what to expect with curses, but this is not a problem for you. Your marks in this subject area have always been exemplary. Charms is also necessary and Transfiguration would also be beneficial to the field. Depending on the type of curse breaking you are interested in, Ancient Runes may help, I see you maintain about an Acceptable level, you should know to enter N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes you will need an E. Care of Magical Creatures would be a wise choice as Curse Breakers run into a myriad of creatures."

Harry nodded his head as McGonagall talked and felt a glimmer of hope rise, "Would I have to take Potions?"

McGonagall gave him a piercing look, "We encourage all students to continue on with their core classes - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and, yes, Potions. However, neither Herbology nor Potions is a requirement for a Curse Breaker." She must have read the light in Harry's eyes correctly because McGonagall immediately followed with, "However, attaining N.E.W.T. Potions would almost guarantee your acceptance into the field - expert potion makers are hard to find."

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Oh. So that means I should take DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yes, although, as I said before, it depends on what type of Curse Breaker you want to be."

"There are different kinds?" asked Harry.

"Hem, hem."

"Yes, Bill Weasley, who I believe you know, specializes in the Ancient Curses field. Should you desire to enter this field, then I would suggest you substitute Ancient Runes for Care of Magical Creatures. As Mr. Weasley could tell you, dealing with Ancient Curses requires a great deal of finesse, and often a great deal of research." Harry frowned and he though he saw McGonagall give a small smile, "Your personality, I believe, would lend you more toward the other side of Curse Breaking. It is an extremely dangerous profession as many curses may be unique to the caster and, unlike in Ancient Curses, there is usually very little historical research to depend on. Only the most powerful…and quick wizards survive long in this field," McGonagall concluded.

"Hem, hem."

Harry felt pride surge through him at the thought that McGonagall thought he could be successful in the field and he immediately began fantasizing about becoming a famous curse breaker or at least famous for his curse breaking skills rather than his scar.

"The only problem is your Potions' marks," Harry's day dream came to a crashing halt. Snape would ruin things. "Professor Snape requires an O to continue on into N.E.W.T. level Potions.

"Er…"

"HEM, HEM! HEM, HEM!" Harry turned started to look at Professor Umbridge. He had forgotten she was there. From her red, irritated face, he guessed she had been trying to interrupt for some time.

Again McGonagall closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes, Dolores. Do you have something _constructive _to add?"

Umbridge threw her a nasty look, "You should not encourage Mr. Potter. His marks in my class, like I said previously, are abysmal. He has no hope of achieving the proper marks to continue on in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Mr. Potter's marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts are the best in the school," replied McGonagall and as Umbridge tried to speak again, McGonagall continued in a clipped tone, "WHEN being taught by a competent professor." Umbridge paled and then reddened. McGonagall paid no attention, "Mr. Potter, I believe you had another career choice."

Harry blushed, "Yes, well, I just thought…maybe…"

_Just tell her - she already heard you anyway, _prodded Ginny.

"Quidditch."

"A very difficult choice and very common," replied McGonagall. "You are probably one of the few who stand a chance at playing professionally."

"NO, HE DOES NOT!" yelled Umbridge.

McGonagall ignored her, "I am sure that once things change, you will be back out on the pitch next year. I would still urge you to continue studying to become a Curse Breaker. It never hurts to have a backup plan. If that is all Mr. Potter, you may go."

Harry quickly left as the room exploded with Umbridge's yelling. He could make out several words: "Quidditch," "Broom," and, "Ban." Then McGonagall's stern voice started and he could barely hear, "We shall see."

A few hours later it was Ginny's turn to enter McGonagall's office. Umbridge was sitting in the same position as she had with Harry.

_They both look a little haggard_, she sent Harry.

_I bet they've been arguing all day! Do you think that Umbridge is there for every one?_

_No, she wasn't there for Hermione's, _answered Ginny.

_When did she tell you? _asked Harry.

_When you were having your session. Now hush, I've got a plan._

Harry smiled wickedly and closed his eyes so that he could be completely focused on what Ginny had planned for her career counseling session.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, take a seat," McGonagall's voice betrayed her exhaustion. When Ginny sat, smiling back at the stern professor, she continued, "Do you have a specific career in mind?"

Ginny smiled. McGonagall's eyes widened. She had been a teacher for a very long time and had taught two groups of extremely mischievous and talented students. The first were the Marauders. The second were the Weasley twins. Thus, she knew what Ginny's smile meant; she had seen a version of that smile many, many times before.

"Yes, I do. I've been thinking about going into politics." Umbridge, who had been looking down at her clipboard, looked up so quickly her neck cracked. "I mean, I'm not going to run for office. But, I thought about being more of a manager for Harry." Umbridge's eyes widened. "He's already well known and, after the recent article, people have more faith in him than in the Ministry. Besides, he's the Boy-Who-Lived; people want to believe in him. I think it would be easy." Umbridge opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to find any words. "I bet I could convince him to give a few interviews now - talk about incompetence of the Minister and his staff, the Ministry's smear campaign, and Voldemort's return."

Umbridge slipped off her stool with a thud. Ginny's smile widened.

McGonagall's face was set into concrete, but she did comment. "Dolores? Are you alright? I hope you didn't hurt yourself." She turned her attention back to Ginny, "Thank you, Ms. Weasley. There are not many classes here at Hogwarts that are required to enter into politics. I daresay that any fool with enough money can enter the field, but I wish you luck. Perhaps you will restore honor to the profession. Please send in your brother."

Ginny's smile never faltered as she left the office.

After dinner, which turned out to be a very sedate affair as the main target, Umbridge, was conspicuously absent. As they left the Great Hall, Lee Jordan stopped them, "Follow me! You have got to see this!"

The older boy ran off and the four followed him as fast as they could. As they neared the third floor corridor it became more difficult as more and more people were heading in the same direction.

"Bloody brilliant!" announced Ron. Hermione did not even bother to chastise him.

Almost the entire corridor looked like it was covered in sand. In the middle of the corridor was Filch and Umbridge. Normally, walking on sand is not difficult. However, this was not just sand. It was quicksand.

Harry turned to his three companions, "Fred and George?" All three nodded in agreement.

As the crowd slowly got over its shock, people began snickering and then laughing. Only Filch and Umbridge's heads were clearly visible. Filch, for his part, had managed to grab onto a foot of a suit of armor. The suit of armor, however, was not pleased with being manhandled and was hitting the caretaker on top of the head every ten seconds.

No one made a single move to help the two adults. A few of the professors made a few vague wand waves, but then would say that they could not figure out how to remove the sand. Only the members of the Inquisitorial Squad did anything and that was only surrounding Fred and George, who were both looking extremely smug.

It took Umbridge five minutes to force her hand with her wand up through the sand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she cried.

"Oh! You really should…" started Fred.

"…not have done that," finished George.

The moment she finished saying the spell the sand changed into concrete.

While Filch was practically unconscious thanks to the suit of armor's efforts, Umbridge was angry, very angry.

"You two are in trouble - a lot of trouble! You are going to wish you never came to Hogwarts!" croaked Umbridge.

"Funny, you should say that," said George, not looking the least concerned.

Fred nodded his agreement, "We really don't feel like being punished, you see."

"Not in the least," added George.

"We've decided that we've outgrown formal education and that it is time for us to leave the hallowed halls of Hogwarts," said Fred dramatically.

"And it is now time for us to strike out on our own, find our destiny so to speak," the laughter behind George's voice threatened to break.

"Incidentally, anyone looking for Long-lasting Concrete Quicksand can contact Fred or George Weasley at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley!" said Fred loudly.

"So now we must sadly take our leave - _ACCIO BROOMS!_" both twins yelled.

There were two great thuds and then a clatter as two brooms raced toward the twins, forcing the Inquisitorial squad dive for cover. One of the brooms still had its formerly restraining chain attached, which had bounced off the now unconscious head of Argus Filch.

As the twins pushed off and soared into the air, there were several loud pops and hundreds of flyers gently swooped to the floor. They all read: _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Hogwarts students get 1/2 OFF! _

Just as the twins reached the exit one of them turned and yelled at the watching poltergeist, "Give her hell from us, Peeves!"

Peeves saluted and then turned to the situation at hand.


	23. The Second War Begins

_A/N: Chapter 23 as promised. It's just over 9000 words, but it ends OotP (hallelujah). I'm not entirely pleased with the chapter (not that I ever am). The action scenes were difficult to write, but after giving it a once over, it's not as bad as I thought (this chapter, like the previous, has only been looked one time so expect some errors – tried to correct the obvious).  
_

_There's something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember what it was. Ah yes: I have no idea where the scene with the Sorting Hat came from...it just happened. _

_ Well...Fanfiction seems to be having problems with this chapter. I'll try reposting the chapter and hoping for the best.  
_

_Without further ado: Enjoy!_

Chapter 23: The Second War Begins

If Umbridge had been hoping that things would calm down after the twins left, she was wrong. Now, in addition to the seeming ever-present poltergeist, about half the population of Hogwarts was vying for the title left vacant by Fred and George: Troublemakers-in-Chief. Harry and Ginny made good use of the products the twins had left, but for the most part concentrated on their studies. It was safer that way.

While the professors were piling on the homework for O.W.L.s, Hermione's study habits (and consequently their study habits) had risen to new, unparalleled levels. Harry had never missed Quidditch as much as he did now. As Ginny and Ron were both at practice three times a week (Angelina was running the team ragged), he spent a great deal of time in the library with Hermione. Hermione was great, but if she made him recite another potion recipe he might have to kill her.

Harry could not figure out how Ron was doing it though. Not only was he on the Quidditch team, however dismally he played, but he was also still helping Hermione with her potion. Hermione also still refused to allow him to skive off any of his animagus training sessions. He was making progress, but it was still slow. Luckily, Quidditch was over. Gryffindor had won the Cup, but barely. If Ginny had not been on the team with her Firebolt, Harry thought it would have turned out differently. Especially since their beaters were horrible and Ron had only showed his potential during the last match.

Harry sighed and pushed back from the table at the thought of the match he did not get to watch.

_Why? Why did Hagrid have to bring his brother with him?_ he asked rhetorically to Ginny. Hagrid had shown him and Hermione Grawp during the match when everyone had been preoccupied. Hagrid was worried that Umbridge was going to fire him; he seemed resigned to that fact, but wanted someone to take care of Grawp.

_You mean his little brother? _Ginny replied sarcastically. _He's Hagrid! What else do you expect? He means well and you never know, maybe Grawp will learn to be good._

…

_Okay, maybe not,_ Ginny conceded.

The weekend before O.W.L.s started Hermione convinced them to quiz each other. With O.W.L.s started the next day Hermione had become frantic and had even allowed Ron the time off from animagus training to focus on his studies (Ron used the time for sleeping and eating).

The study session did not go well. The only positive aspect was that they had chosen to do it in the Room of Requirement rather than the common room. After they had quizzed Hermione in Charms, she only missed two questions, she had questioned Ginny and then Harry. When neither of them missed a question, Hermione had grown infuriated, "ARE YOU TWO SHARING ANSWERS?"

Harry and Ginny had looked at each other. Harry answered, "Hard not to."

"OH! This is SO UNFAIR! Well since you two don't need to study - RON! Let's go to the library." Ron had cast a terrified look over his shoulder as he trudged past them to follow Hermione.

Ginny and Harry waited in the silence before Ginny said, "I really could have used a review of Ancient Runes."

Harry nodded and then contributed, "Astronomy and Herbology too."

"We could study Herbology with Neville," suggested Ginny. They immediately left the room to search for Neville.

Besides the nerves, O.W.L.s turned out to be fairly simple. Although, Harry had to admit the toughest for him were still ahead (Astronomy and Ancient Runes). Herbology, after studying an afternoon with Neville, went smoother than he expected and he was confident he had passed it. Potions had gone remarkably well. It helped not to have Snape looking over his shoulder.

It was obvious that Hermione was still a little miffed about their ability to share answers (not that it helped on the practical) when she had caught Ginny asking him if he was sure about one of the questions on the written portion of the Transfiguration exam.

_Astronomy…well I've got the moon's position_, remarked Harry as he scratched it on the parchment.

_It's hard to miss,_ noted Ginny. _I've got Mars…_

Harry had just finished writing Mars' position when movement on the grounds below caught his attention. Several people were advancing on Hagrid's hut. He only recognized one of them - the toad-like woman in the rear of the group.

_This can't be good…_ Harry's hand unconsciously dipped to his wand and he fingered it as he watched them knock on Hagrid's door.

"Calm down!" Wheezed the old man who had given Harry extra points on his DADA exam for producing a corporeal patronus. Harry watched horrified as spell after spell was fired at Hagrid. Luckily, the spells did not seem to be having much of an effect on the half-giant, aside from making him very angry.

Harry had never seen Hagrid angry and he never wanted to again. When one of the Aurors stunned Fang, Hagrid had grabbed him and thrown the man a good twenty feet. He had not got up.

"That is ENOUGH! How dare you!" came a Scottish accented voice. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. McGonagall would put a stop to this.

When four stunners hit her in the chest, Harry was not the only one who cried out.

"YOU!" came Hagrid's booming voice, without any of its usual cheer and innocence. It was the only word he said as he grabbed the closest two offending wizards and then brought them together, hard. Umbridge was still standing, firing spells at the half-giant, but Hagrid paid no attention as he bent down. He first checked on McGonagall, evidently making sure she was still breathing, and then picked up Fang, slinging the unconscious dog around his neck before jogging off.

The resulting uproar did not end until well into the next morning. Harry did not get to bed until four that morning and slept until lunch. History of Magic was that afternoon and it was his last exam.

Harry leaned back in his chair. He had been done with his History of Magic essays (or at least the four of the five that he knew) now for ten minutes. He looked over towards Ginny. She was already asleep. He was getting drowsy as well and was thankful he did not have to stay awake; Ginny had a knack for remembering Goblin names – she said that they were funny. Allowing his eyes to close, Harry quickly fell asleep.

Voldemort was more than angry, he was infuriated. The entire year he had been trying to get the prophecy and nothing had worked. For the past month he had had his most intelligent Death Eaters trying to find a way to remove the prophecy without him or Potter physically doing it and they had produced nothing!

Voldemort looked around, but saw nothing. He was fuming. "Lucius!" he called out.

"Ye-yes, my lord," said the man to Voldemort's right.

"Do you have anything to report?"

He could see Lucius' eyes dart side-to-side in panic through the mask's eyeholes, "No, my lord." The man now seemed resigned to being tortured. "No one can remove the prophecy. Rockwood says that the shelves are heavily charmed."

Voldemort smiled maliciously, "Then bring me the entire shelf!" It was not a yell, but every Death Eater heard the command.

"Aaagh," Harry woke with a start, both of his hands clutching his scar.

Ginny was next to him in a flash, her eyes blinking the sleep out of them. The old examiner, Tofty, hobbled over to him, "Are you all right, my boy?"

"I just need some air," Harry choked out.

"I'll take him outside," volunteered Ginny.

"Are you sure? You can't come back in if you leave. You still have some time to double-check your answers," he asked kindly

"It's alright – we're both done," said Ginny as she led Harry out the doors.

_Voldemort? _she asked.

_Yeah, he's going after the prophecy – they're going to take the entire shelf to him,_ explained Harry.

_Is that possible?_

_I don't know…maybe Hermione – _

"Harry! Mate, are you all right?" asked Ron as he and Hermione emerged through the doors.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Ginny said.

They were soon outside in the sun under a tree with the lake visible in the distance.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Death Eaters are going to the Ministry to steal…er…something," Harry finished lamely. He had not told Ron or Hermione about the prophecy.

"Something?" asked a suspicious Hermione. Both he and Ginny silently groaned; Hermione could be very tenacious.

"Harry! Is everything all right?" asked Neville jogging up to them.

Harry did not answer in his frustration, but said to no one in particular, "Who do I tell? I can't tell Snape – there's no one…"

"What's the matter, Potter? Does your head hurt?" drawled Malfoy, strutting toward the five of them.

The Slytherin never even took two steps. A strange, neon blue light struck him and he immediately fell to the ground…sleeping. The five Gryffindors gawked at the sight and then looked for the spell's caster.

Luna Lovegood walked serenely toward them. She stuck her wand in her hair and smiled dreamily at them.

"Luna, did you…" began Ginny.

"Did you hex Malfoy?" asked Ron with an awed tone.

Luna looked down at Malfoy, who was now snoring, "No, Ronald. I did not hex him."

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I cursed him," replied Luna flatly.

Harry gave both Luna and Neville a calculating look. _Ginny, explain it to them – I'm going to Grimmauld Place!_

Harry transformed and less than a second later disappeared in a ball of fire.

"Did Harry just…" Neville said and then shook his head. Seeing that Harry was still gone, he started again, "Did Harry just turn into a phoenix?"

"Yes, and you need to keep it a secret!" answered Ginny.

Harry flamed into Grimmauld Place and gave a loud trill before changing into himself, "SIRIUS! REMUS! ANYONE!" he yelled.

The house was eerily silent.

The silence was broken by a small pop that announced Kreacher's arrival. Harry stared at the house elf suspiciously. He had never actually seen Kreacher ever do magic. "Kreacher where's Sirius?"

Kreacher frowned, "Master is not here."

"Where is he?" asked Harry annoyed. He looked around the living room and felt another of his hopes fade. On the coffee table was Sirius' mirror.

"Not here," replied Kreacher with a mutinous tone.

"Tell me where he is!" commanded Harry, though he was surprised by even the marginally civil tone Kreacher was using.

"Master is not here. Kreacher does not know where Master is. Master left with the werewolf," Harry blinked in surprise. He had not expected Kreacher to actually tell him anything.

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Harry with little hope.

Kreacher shook his head side-to-side making his ears flop.

"Thanks," Harry said before rapidly transforming and flaming to the next location where Order members might be: the Burrow.

He knew immediately that there was no one at the Burrow when he flamed in, but he still yelled a couple times before flaming back to Hogwarts.

"I couldn't find anyone – I checked headquarters and the Burrow!" complained Harry.

"You have to tell Snape," said Hermione.

"Tell him what?" asked a confused Neville.

"I'm not telling _him_ anything," asserted Harry. Dumbledore might trust Snape, but he and Ginny did not.

"There has got to be someone else!" added Ginny as she wracked her mind for another possibility.

Crookshanks chose that time to run by chasing a small animal.

"I've got it!" announced Harry. "Mrs. Figg!"

"Of course! She'll probably know how to contact Dumbledore," Ginny said.

Harry smiled, transformed quickly, and flamed to Wisteria Walk. Several cats and more than a few kneazles greeted him. He knocked on Mrs. Figg's door and hoped she was home.

The door opened and revealed the batty Mrs. Figg, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I need to contact Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said in a whisper; now that he was back in the Muggle world he felt very exposed.

Mrs. Figg must have felt similarly, "Come in, come in, dear. Sit – would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No, I need to speak to Dumbledore!" said Harry again.

"I can try to contact him, but there's no set procedure when your not here," explained a contrite Mrs. Figg. "What do you need to tell him?"

Harry suddenly realized he did not know if Mrs. Figg was part of the Order. He knew Dumbledore had given her the job of watching over him – he assumed she was, but…did she know about the prophecy?

"Are you part of the Order?" he asked bluntly.

Mrs. Figg smiled, "Of course – I've been a member of the Order of the Phoenix since before you were born. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Voldemort has sent his Death Eaters to the Ministry! They found a way to remove it without Voldemort going himself!" said Harry.

Mrs. Figg's eyes widened and she paled. Harry did not know if it was because of the implications of what he had said or because of him saying "Voldemort."

"I'll contact the Order – oh I hope someone's at Headquarters." Harry tried to protest that there was no one at Headquarters except a crazy house elf, but she waved him off. "Get yourself back to Hogwarts. I'll handle this – do you need to use the floo?" Harry simply transformed and flamed back to Hogwarts leaving behind a momentarily stunned Mrs. Figg.

"Did you find her?" asked Hermione.

"He did, but she's just going to contact Headquarters," Ginny answered for Harry.

"I'm going to flame to the Ministry – I've wasted enough time," Harry said with finality.

"Harry, I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Ron. "You can't go alone!"

"I'm coming with you," asserted Neville. Harry looked at him in surprise, "If it's something against V-Vo-Vol-Voldemort – I'm in."

"I want to come too," Luna chorused.

"No! I'll just flame over, grab the prophecy, and leave!" said Harry with finality.

"What prophecy?" said four voices at once.

Percy Weasley shifted the papers on his desk so that they were neat. He checked all his drawers to make sure everything was in its place. He smiled sadly as he looked at a set of sealed envelopes. _Soon, _he told himself. _I'll be able to tell them soon…and if I do it in letter I probably won't get hexed on sight. _

It was unheard of for the Ministry to close in the afternoon, but those were Fudge's orders. He would have to contact Dumbledore when he got back to his flat. He had seen Lucius in Fudge's office not too long before he announced the half-day. Dumbledore would want to know that.

He walked slowly down the hallway, which was already dark. Percy guessed he was one of the last to leave. Just as he entered the Atrium from a side door, he saw several figures in dark robes heading toward the elevator. Percy froze: Death Eaters were in the Ministry! He quickly moved toward the corridor leading toward the elevator. It created a bottleneck and he would be able to hold them off till help arrived if he used the wall for cover.

It was not until he was in position that he realized he needed to call for help for help to come. He looked at the elevator and tried to think what to do – he could not allow them to leave. He knew the Order was guarding something in the Department of Mysteries and ever since the Bode incident he suspected it was a prophecy. Percy furrowed his brow. Death Eaters could not remove any prophecy. They could only be removed by the people the prophecy mentioned – the shelves ensured that. Conceivably you could destroy the shelf, but that would also destroy the prophecy the person was after. You simply could not get around the protection the shelf provided. The shelf…

The hairs on the back of Percy's neck stood up and chills went down his spine. The shelves…they were going to steal the entire damn shelf! But they would not be able to fit that into the visitor's elevator or one of the floos…

_Please no,_ Percy thought in prayer. If they could not get the shelf out of the Ministry then they had to have a way to get the prophecy out of the Ministry, which meant only one thing to Percy: You-Know-Who.

Percy closed his eyes and slowly stood. He had to get a message to Dumbledore. Trying to act natural, he turned away from the elevator and began walking back in the direction of his office. He had not gone two feet when a high-pitched voice interrupted his progress.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Weasley," You-Know-Who was standing in the shadows before him.

Swallowing and licking his lips, Percy considered his options. He could not get to the elevator, his office, or the floos. Nor could he apparate. If he had been only been closer to the Atrium's center he could have, but here he was well within the wards. _Your dead_, his logical mind informed him.

Lifting his head in a defiant gesture, Percy gave the creature a smile. Now that he knew what was coming, he was no longer scared – he knew what he had to do: Dumbledore had to know. Percy raised his wand quickly and cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Voldemort was quick and had cast the killing curse as Percy's patronus was forming. Percy flew backwards into the wall, sliding down to eventually lie prone on the floor. He never got to see the look of surprise and horror on Voldemort's face as the silver peacock raced past the Dark Lord.

Harry transformed back into himself and looked around. He was a row off and stealthily made his way towards the proper shelf. Arguing voices made him stop and then slowly peak around the corner.

A dozen Death Eaters were standing around the shelf.

"This thing is heavy," complained one.

"This is stupid," said a feminine voice that made Harry shiver. "_Mobilitabla_" The shelf immediately rose. The Death Eaters then began filing towards the door, the shelf trailing behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Harry withdrew his wand. It was now or never. He silently intoned, _Accio Prophecy_, hoping that he would not have to say the spell aloud.

The orb on the shelf wobbled and then flew towards him. Harry caught it deftly in his left hand. He smiled; he might be able to get away without the Death Eaters even knowing he was here – would Voldemort ever be irate.

"Potter," said a drawl remarkably like Malfoy's. Harry paled as he looked up.

"_Accio prophecy!_" cried the female Death Eater, while another Death Eater sent a cutting spell at him.

"_Protego_," said Harry as he tried to dodge in the cramped space. The shield spell stopped the Summoning Charm and forced the Cutting Curse to rebound. The errant curse hit the shelf behind him causing it to collapse toward him. Harry dove past it, rolling back into a standing position. The shelf crashed and several transparent forms rose from the wreckage, all trying to speak at the same time. Harry was about to transform when he realized he did not have the prophecy.

"Has the wittle little baby Potty lost his toywoy?" asked the female Death Eater in a baby voice.

Harry did not bother to banter, his wand was not raised, but his left hand was. He hoped he did not look like an idiot, "_Expelliarmus!_" A red light shot out of his hand, hitting the very surprised Death Eater who had been waving her wand about as she talked. Both wand and prophecy shot into the air. He did not give the others time to react as he blindly shot a Cutting Curse toward the group forcing several to raise shield charms, while the others dove out of the way.

"_Accio Prophecy,_" the orb began moving toward him, but stop as several other Summoning Charms began pulling on it. Six Death Eaters had their wands pointed at the prophecy, while the other six were flanking him.

_I don't have time for this_, Harry thought desperately. "_ACCIO PROPHECY!_" He yelled. The orb began to fly toward him, but again several of the Death Eaters tried to summon it. This time, however, the orb did not stop, but went careening in a different direction altogether. All the Death Eaters followed its progress with their eyes, forgetting to move or pay attention to Harry.

_Forget it, Harry! Just get…_Ginny's voice cut off in his head. One of the Death Eaters shot a violet colored spell at Harry and again he tried to roll out of the way. Like before, the spell hit a shelf causing the prophecies to fall to the floor, breaking.

Harry did not know if Ginny had stopped talking or if hitting his head as he dodged the spell had something to do with it. He was now running toward where he thought his prophecy had rolled to.

"_Stupefy_" cried a Death Eater behind him, sending a red light past his head. Harry swiftly ducked behind the next row.

Harry darted out from behind the shelf and sent his own stunning spell at his pursuers.

"_Diffindo!" _this time the spell grazed Harry's shoulder.

"_Impedimenta._" Harry sent the curse toward the approaching Death Eaters, slowing them down in the narrow corridor.

"_Reducto!_" the spell hit the top of the shelf he was hiding behind, showing him in debris.

Harry immediately moved deeper into the row for more cover – the last spell had not come from in front of him, but from behind. The Death Eaters had flanked him. Harry looked around desperately for the prophecy, but could not see it.

"_Accio prophecy!_" Harry smiled as the small orb flew through the air toward him and then stopped. He decided that he did not need to get the prophecy, only stop the Death Eaters from obtaining it. "_Destarro,_" Harry said, pronouncing the Banishing Charm. The combined power of the Death Eater's Summoning Charm and Harry's Banishing Charm sent the prophecy toward the Death Eaters at a reckless speed. It flew past the summoning Death Eater and impacted against the wall.

"NOOOO!" several voices called out.

Harry ran away from the commotion, hoping to find a place out of sight before transforming. He did not want Voldemort to find out about his animagus form.

"Potter! Where are you?" yelled one frustrated Death Eater. Harry thought he recognized Lucius Malfoy's voice. Harry did not respond, but transformed into a phoenix and flamed back to Hogwarts.

Ginny had been so worried about what Harry was doing that she had not even noticed Umbridge and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad appear. The five of them had been quickly disarmed and Umbridge had had them frog marched to her office. She was pacing before them.

"Where is Harry Potter? Do you know where Albus Dumbledore is?" Umbridge demanded. No one answered. Umbridge peered at each of the five, but stopped when she got to Luna. "Why don't you tell me where Potter is?"

Luna blinked her large, protuberant eyes at Umbridge and then said casually, as if observing the weather, "Did you know nargles have infested your hair?"

Umbridge's eyes narrowed at the girl, obviously trying to figure out if Luna was being insolent or if she was crazy. Eventually, Umbridge must have decided on the latter because she turned on the rest of them, "Where is Potter?"

"Like we would ever tell you!" grumbled Ron, who was being held firmly by Crabbe.

"Oh, but I think you will!" Umbridge opened a draw in her desk and removed a vial of clear liquid.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and knew that the smart witch was thinking the same thing: Veritaserum.

"Force their mouths open," commanded Umbridge. Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all fought to keep their mouths closed. Luna, however, did not.

A slightly worried look crossed Umbridge's face as she dropped a few drops of the liquid into Luna's open mouth. Luna showed no signs of the being drugged, but then Ginny was not sure what Luna would look like drugged.

"Where is Harry Potter?" repeated Umbridge.

"Didn't you already ask me that question?" responded Luna with her own question.

Umbridge sighed and then moved toward Ginny. Ginny followed the toad's progress with her eyes and when she thought she was close enough pushed hard with her feet driving her shoulders into the large girl holding her.

Ginny use the older girl's mass to then propel herself forward. Umbridge was not expecting the sudden attack and did not move quickly enough. Ginny's head knocked the vial out of her hand and the vial broke on the floor.

"You stupid girl!" cried Umbridge. "Fine! I didn't want to do this, but I don't see any other way now. "I'm sure Fudge will understand – the Cruciatus Curse is clearly justified." Umbridge raised her wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"NO! Wait – I'll tell you," pleaded Hermione her face frantic.

Ginny considered herself a good actress, but compared to the performance Hermione had just put on made her look like an amateur. She had no idea what Hermione was planning, but knowing Hermione it was going to be good – she never did anything half-way. It was a few minutes after Hermione and Ron had left leading Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest that Ginny regained her senses.

The four Slytherins that were still holding them captive had just finished tying their hands behind their backs and Ginny was desperately trying to figure out how to escape. She tried to remain calm, but it was becoming difficult. She did not know what Hermione had planned and Harry needed help – the stubborn boy refused to leave the Ministry without the prophecy, which meant she had to find a way to get free. The binds on her hands made transforming a bad idea and her wand was sitting on Umbridge's desk.

Ginny looked at the Slytherins out of the corner of her eye; the four were huddled around the still sleeping Malfoy trying different spells and counter-curses to wake him up. Ginny briefly noted that she would have to ask Luna about the spell.

_If only…well if Harry can cast a spell wandlessly…_

"_Diffindo" _she said quietly. The cord binding her hands fell to the floor, severed.

Ginny held her breath, waiting for any of the Slytherins to react, but they did not hear her. Stealthily, she stood and carefully walked to Umbridge's desk retrieving hers, Neville's, and Luna's wands. The four Slytherins never knew what hit them.

"Hurry! We need to…" Ginny trailed off as Harry flamed into the room. He had unconsciously homed in on Ginny's location. "Harry! You look awful," she said as she practically threw herself at him.

Harry stumbled backwards under the onslaught, but hugged Ginny back. Ginny pushed away from him, holding his shoulders, and looked at him critically, examining him head-to-toe. After a few seconds and making him turn around to inspect his rear, Ginny slapped him in the back of the head, "Why didn't you just leave? That stupid prophecy doesn't mean a thing if you get yourself killed! What…"

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" interrupted Harry.

"They – oh no! They went into the Forest with Umbridge!" Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand, leading him out, Luna and Neville on their heels.

They stopped running after exiting through the main doors. "Which way?" asked Neville, scrutinizing the Forbidden Forest with fear.

"Right there," came Luna's calm voice from behind them, for once not dreamy.

"What?" Ginny asked turning to face Luna. Luna did not verbally respond, but raised her hand and pointed.

Hermione and Ron were running full tilt out of the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ginny led the way to them, meeting them halfway.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Hermione's…plan…worked…too…well," puffed Ron as he took a breath between each word. "She…tricked…Umbridge…Centaurs…offended…angry…then…then…Grawp!"

"What?" Neville asked his face a mask of confusion.

"Ronald said that Hermione tricked Umbridge into going into the Forbidden Forest where the Centaurs were offended by her presence and behavior. Then when the centaurs became angry at them, Grawp – who's Grawp? – intervened allowing them to escape," explained Luna as if it had been perfectly clear.

Five heads turned in unison to stare at Luna.

Sirius Black apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix that could be contacted on short notice. Arabella Figg had flooed Dedalus Diggle after finding Headquarters empty; the excitable wizard had then had contacted all the other members of the Order he could.

"They'll be in the Department of Mysteries," noted Shacklebolt. "Let's go," commanded the auror.

They had just reached the hallway to the elevator when Remus, who was in the lead, stopped. He was kneeling over something and then said in a tight voice, "It's Percy – he's dead."

"He must of tried to stop him on his own – no time now, move!" ordered Mad-eye, which was shortly followed by the sound of his peg leg on the hard floor. "Remember, press yourselves against the sides of the elevator – the might be waiting for us."

The elevator doors opened slowly and with a loud "ding," but there was no attack and the eight Order members fanned out.

"Stay together! They have to come back this way if they want out of the Ministry," said Shacklebolt's calm voice.

"Well defend the…"

Several shouts of "STUPIFY" interrupted the attempted order. Dedalus Diggle fell immediately, stunned on the floor. The others dove for what cover there was and the battle started.

The Death Eaters used their numbers to their advantage. Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius all had to duel two opponents.

"Ha!" came Tonks' victorious cry as one of the Death Eaters collapsed.

Curses, hexes, and jinxes rang out and different colored lights crisscrossed the area. Soon, Moody was done and Shacklebolt had taken up his opponents after dispatching his own. Tonks, too, was incapacitated by Bellatrix. Sirius had taken her position opposite his cousin.

Sirius' wand was a blur as he used a shield charm and then sent a curse. Bellatrix was getting frustrated. "_Crucio,"_ she yelled.

Sirius dodged to the left and grinned at her. "Is that the best you have, Cousin?" he taunted. Bellatrix redoubled her efforts.

"AAHHH," screamed Emmeline Vance after a cutting curse cut deeply into her left thigh. "_IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFY!" _she cried in response, sending the Death Eater careening across the floor.

Sirius had been distracted by Emmeline's cry of pain and Bellatrix had taken advantage of it, "_STUPEFY!_" He dodged again, but was not fast enough to raise a shield against the purple spell Bellatrix followed up with. Sirius flew backwards from the spells impacted, hitting his head hard on the wall.

Dumbledore apparated into the Atrium with barely a pop. His eyes roamed the empty room until they settled on something in the distance. _Percy,_ he thought. Dumbledore did not move from the room's center. He knew Voldemort had to be nearby. By now there would be no doubt that Voldermot knew that either he or Harry had to remove the prophecy and Harry was safe at Hogwarts.

Slowly circling, Dumbledore examined every dark corner the Atrium provided.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore said as he drew his wand.

"Dumbledore," came the hissing voice of Lord Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

Dumbledore disappeared with a swish of his cloak and then reappeared several steps away. The spell missed Dumbledore and hit the Statue of Magical Brethren, shattering the Witch, Wizard, and the Centaur's head. With a wave of his wand, the remaining pieces of the statue animated. The goblin, house elf, and centaur's body began circling the two wizards.

Voldemort issued a high-pitched laugh. "This is the best you can do? I expected more from you," Voldemort said, although he was keeping an eye on the roving statues.

One of Dumbledore's eyebrows raised, "Give up now, Tom, you cannot win."

Perhaps it was the use of his childhood name, but the statement enraged Voldemort, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _he yelled sending a green light flying from his wand tip. It never reached Dumbledore, as the centaur had darted out from its circular patrol to block the spell. "You will run out of guardians soon, old man."

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way—"

"By which time you will be dead and I gone!" responded Voldemort and he sent another Killing Curse at Dumbledore. It missed and hit the guard's desk, disintegrating it.

Dumbledore moved quickly and a deep purple light emanated from his wand. Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise and he conjured a large silver shield to block the spell. The force of the spell caused a loud gonglike sound as it impacted the shield. Voldemort stumbled backwards from the spell's strength.

"You do not seek to kill me? Above it, are you Dumbledore?" taunted Voldemort.

Dumbledore's face took on a pitying gaze, "There are other ways to destroy a man, Tom; you know that." Dumbledore continued calmly walking toward Voldemort, the house elf and goblin still circling.

Voldemort growled in immediate response and then blasted the goblin statue as it neared him and then raised his shield, expecting an attack. "There is nothing worse than death."

"You are wrong Tom, very wrong," Dumbledore said as he drew he wand back and brandishing it like a whip. A red flame wrapped itself around Voldemort, forcing the Dark Lord to drop the shield with a clatter.

"Quit calling me by that name!" answered Voldemort angrily still struggling against the flaming bond. He managed to flick his wand and the whip of flame transformed into a large snake that bared its fangs and dove at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stepped backwards and performed a complicated wave of his wand causing the snake into the air. As it started to fall back to the floor, the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Voldemort raised his wand to take advantage of Dumbledore's distraction when a voice rent through the air, "Master! He destroyed it!" Bellatrix Lestrange stopped moving when she saw that Dumbledore was there. Uncertainty and then a predatory gleam lit her eyes, "Two on one."

Green fires exploded in the grates surrounding the Atrium. Voldemort cringed, "Another time Dumbledore. Come Bella." The Dark Lord apparated, followed quickly by Bellatrix.

After several serious faced men had emerged from the grates with drawn wands, another man with a large, green bowler hat came tumbling out of the nearest grate. "Dum-Dumbledore? What-what's the meaning of this?"

Cornelius Fudge quailed as Dumbledore turned his gaze upon him.

They were helping Ron and Hermione back to the castle when a cold voice stopped their progress.

"Potter and…company," Snape said as he approached them, robes billowing behind him. "Report to the Headmaster's office immediately – the password is 'Cockroach Cluster.'"

Harry eyed the Potions professor warily. Snape looked livid and he was rubbing his left forearm.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," answered a still breathless Hermione from her race out of the Forest.

Snape scowled, "Longbottom, Lovegood – take Weasley and Granger to the Hospital Wing." Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but a swift elbow in the ribs from Hermione silenced him. Snape stalked off.

"Overgrown bat," mumbled Ron.

"Ron, you shouldn't--" began Hermione.

"And why not, Hermione! Snape's only unhappy because one of us isn't dead or dreadfully wounded," rebutted Ron.

"We'll see you in a bit," Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and began walking to the Headmaster's office.

When they entered the Headmaster's office, they found it empty. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do before shrugging and sitting in the empty chairs in front of Dumbledore's large desk.

After ten minutes of silence, Harry finally got up the nerve to ask a question at the portraits, which were pretending to be asleep, "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked addressing them. The former Headmaster's continued snoozing. Their only response was even louder snores; although a few did open one eye or peak through their hands at him. Harry sighed in exasperation.

"We know you're awake! Quit faking!" commanded Ginny. A few portraits stopped pretending to sleep and sat up straight, slight blushes at being caught. "Now, where is Dumbledore?"

"We only answer to the Headmaster," answered a nasal voice of Phineas Nigellus.

"In other words, we don't know," quipped a witch.

"We really aren't supposed to talk to anyone, but the Headmaster, you know," worried another wizard whose hat was sitting crookedly on his head.

"None of that nonsense!" commanded a formidable looking witch, who was shaking a wand that look more like a club than a wand at the other portrait. "We all know who these two are!"

"Yes, yes. Precious Potter and Potter," said Phineas sarcastically, "the two wonder children. How dare they come in here and demand things out of us! They show no respect! Why in my day-" Phineas stopped talking to watch the witch with the large wand. She was now shaking her wand at him and he was eyeing it with look of apprehension. Harry guessed that the Headmasters and Headmistresses must be able to move between portraits.

"Yes, they are a wonder," said another portrait Harry had never noticed before. It was behind the desk and looked to be very, very old. There were only three other portraits near it. The portrait's tone had none of the sarcasm that Phineas' voice had held. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, come closer. I would like a better look at you two."

Harry felt incredibly nervous. Something about the portraits voice bespoke of great age and wisdom. He felt like he was approaching royalty. The other portraits had also grown conspiculously quiet.

The portrait surveyed him with a critical eye before looking at Ginny. "The rumors just might be true. It would be horribly poetic too," said the aged man who looked a bit like an old lion with his hair sticking out all over the place. "What do you think, old friend? Dumbledore has been terribly cagey about it."

Another portrait with a green background, but built in the same type of frame, answered, "Yes, he does have some of the traits. The hair – always uncontrollable. Then there is the girl – Dumbledore did slip up that once about his father and mother. 'Potters and redheads! What a magnificient combination!' that's what he said."

Harry and Ginny shifted uncomfortable. "I do believe it is so. What do the ladies think?"

Harry's eyes shifted to the other two portraits. _Harry, I think I know who these people are…_

_Yeah, me too,_ Harry said a little breathlessly.

"They are cute together. Bondings are so rare nowadays. It's a shame. We are simply going to have to have a long discussion one day – I'm very curious about your bond. The last pair I talked to was the Flamels, but they had _ages_ to develop their bond. Albus says yours developed when you first met! How fascinating!" The old witch reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley – she radiated kindness and acceptance.

"Yes, yes, but what do you think, Helga?" asked the portrait with the green background with obvious vexation.

"I do see your point – his hair is rather unruly," Harry was sure the witch would have tried to flatten it if she had been able. "And his face does have some recognizable features." She pursed her lips as she surveyed him, "Do you have knobbly knees?"

Harry blinked at the question and nodded. The witch grinned, "Well, I suppose it could be a coincidence, but I doubt it."

"So much time has passed that it could be a coincidence and rumors are only rumors after all," said the fourth witch, who had remained quiet up until now. "But there are far better clues than his appearance. Tell me, Mr. Potter, is it true that you were able to wield that sword?" She nodded her head stately toward Gryffindor's sword.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Harry. The witch reminded him of McGonagall.

"But the Sorting Hat tried to put you into Slytherin?" asked the witch. Harry nodded.

"That may only be because of the scar my fool of a descendent left," interjected the portrait with the green background. There was no longer any doubt in Harry and Ginny's minds as to who these portraits were.

"Why don't we settle this then?" said the first portrait.

"How do you suggest going about that?" asked the kindly witch.

"Why the Sorting Hat of course! It will tell us where he belongs – we just have to tell it to look deeper," the wizard answered and slapped his hands together in anticipation.

"It would be nice to know if one of us has a descendent left," said the wizard Harry was pretty sure was Salazar.

"You do have a descendent," answered the witch who had to be Rowena Ravenclaw.

Salazar harrumphed, "A man with only half a soul is not something I would call a descendent."

"Enough of this! Harry, put on the hat!" said the probable Godric Gryffindor. When Harry did not immediately move, the man gestured for him to.

_I did not expect this…_

_Who knew the Hogwarts Founders were on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk? _asked Ginny.

_Why are they so insistent about this?_ asked Harry as he gently lifted the Sorting Hat off its shelf.

_Who knows! _Ginny cast a look at the four portraits who were watching Harry with rapt attention. They reminded Ginny of her brothers when a bet was about to be decided…_Maybe they've made a bet._

Harry was about to put the hat on his head when a large ball of fire emerged from no where. Dumbledore and Fawkes had arrived. Harry froze, still holding the hat a few centimeters from his head.

Dumbledore surveyed Harry and then Ginny before eyeing the portraits; most of which had gone back to pretending to being asleep. He raised an eyebrow at the portraits and then said to Harry and Ginny, "Have the portraits being talking to you?"

Harry thought it was strange that the first thing Dumbledore asked after being away for nearly the entire term was to question him about if the portraits talk to him. "Er…Yes, sir." Many of the portraits looked embarrassed and chastised.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Even these four?" Dumbledore gestured toward the four portraits in the back of the room, which were looking defiantly back at him. Nothing in their demeanor held a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry again.

"They can be most interesting when they choose to speak, but they rarely do," Dumbledore said as he moved to Fawkes' perch and let the phoenix hop onto it.

Ginny case a look behind her to see the portrait she thought was Godric motioning for her to pull the hat down onto Harry's head. Helga was nodding her head in agreement. Salazar somehow managed to give a bored smile of encouragement. However, Rowena rolled her eyes at the other portraits antics.

"Why don't you try the Hat on, Harry? They do seem to want you to," Dumbledore's beard twitched as he smiled.

Harry lowered the Sorting Hat onto his head and waited.

"It has been a long time, Mr. Potter. I see, I'm supposed to look 'deeper.' Well let's have a look." A minute passed and nothing happened. Harry was getting a little imapatient when the Hat broke into his thoughts, "Don't get impatient – I'm looking 'deeper'," there was an unmistakable smugness in the voice. "You don't think just anyone could do this, do you?"

Another minute passed and still there was no response from the Hat. Harry looked at Dumbledore for guidance.

"Patience, Harry. It is no small matter to sort out a thousand years of lineage," Dumbledore said.

"Hmmmm….yes…there it is. It is difficult to tell for sure though. The soul bond does confuse matters, but yes there is little doubt. I can see it in your very essence. Mr. Potter, tell them yes."

Harry took off the Sorting Hat and put it on the shelf before turning back to Dumbledore. "It said 'Yes.'"

Dumbledore nodded and then said, "Tell them, Harry."

Feeling a little childish at forgetting the Founders behind him, Harry turned, "Erm…the Hat said to tell you 'Yes.'"

"Ha! I told you my line would outlast all of yours!" yelled a jubilant Godric Gryffindor.

"Hush, Godric. There is no need to gloat," responded a scowling Rowena.

"What about Riddle?" asked Helga, "Technically, he is still an heir of Salazar here."

"Barely an heir he is. He's only got half a soul left at most!" retorted Slytherin.

Godric raised an eyebrow and then said seriously, "Then you do not condone his activities?"

Harry looked back at Dumbledore, who was paying attention to the conversation with a great deal of interest.

Salazar Slytherin sighed and bowed his head dramatically, "We've had this discussion before. YES! I was deluded. YES! I was foolish. YES! I put a basilisk under the school YES! I've changed my bloody mind! But I still think…" The last few words were unintelligible.

"You still think what?" prodded Helga.

"I still think it's best for us to keep to ourselves. Consorting with muggles only leads to trouble. Muggleborns may not deserve death, but there should be a better hierarchy to our society," Salazar said defensively.

"Perhaps in another thousand years we will be able to change this notion as well," responded Rowena. With that statement all the portraits except Gryffindor's went static appearing to be normal, non-magical pictures.

"Welcome to the family, my boy," Gryffindor said before he too went static.

"Sit down, we have several matters to discuss," Dumbledore said as he moved to his own chair.

When the three of them had seated Dumbledore began, "First, Harry, I would suggest that neither of you tell anyone about what you have just learned here." They both nodded. "Even without the Prophecy, its revelation alone would force more responsibility on you than you could ever want."

"Does Voldemort know?" asked Harry.

_What are you thinking?_ queried Ginny.

_Maybe it wasn't just because I was the half-blood that He went after me._

"No, at least not for certain. Alas," Dumbledore said with a hint of sadness, "there have long been rumors that the Potters were related to Gryffindor. Tom Riddle would certainly have come across these. It probably did play a part in his choice to attack you first rather than the Longbottoms.

"I'm afraid there are more current matters to discuss, however," something in Dumbledore's voice worried Harry. "There was a fight at the Ministry. Mrs. Figg was able to deliver your message and a group from the Order went to the Ministry. There have been some casualties." Harry reached over a grabbed Ginny's hand. She squeezed it. "The order had a spy within the Ministry." He cast a look at Ginny and Harry felt fear and dread permeate her. "I received an urgent message from him, but by the time I arrived I was too late. Percy was already dead."

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Harry stood, they embraced, and Ginny stopped trying to fight the tears

"Alastor, Tonks, and Sirius were all injured and have been moved to St. Mungos. I'm afraid that while the Ministry has now been cured of disbelief, they still believe that Sirius is a criminal despite my best efforts. They have placed him under arrest; he's under armed guard." Dumbledore gazed at the couple sadly, wishing he had better news. "Harry, I have to ask. Were you the one who destroyed the Prophecy?"

"Yes, sir. I don't think anyone saw me transform though," defended Harry, hoping that the Headmaster was not angry with him. "Is Sirius all right?"

"Sirius is fine. He had a rather nasty head injury, but the healers at St. Mungos have it under control and I'll deal with the Ministry." Dumbledore cocked his head slightly, "You battled twelve Death Eaters alone? Impressive, Harry. Very impressive. They will not underestimate you again, which leads us to the next problem." Dumbledore shift uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that now was not a good time to broach the issue, especially after just informing them of Percy's death, but there simply was not time to put it off. "Harry, I need you to go back to the Dursleys for a little while this summer."

Harry held Ginny tighter and looked at Dumbledore like he'd lost his mind. Ginny stopped crying, but did not move. "But the wards—"

"The wards are weak, but amazingly still there. I have been doing some research and I believe I have found a way for you to recharge them after a full forty-eight hours." Seeing Harry preparing another protest, Dumbledore quickly continued, "I know you don't want to go back and I would normally allow you to stay at Grimmauld Place, but there's something…" Dumbledore stopped talking and seemed to be trying to find the words.

It was then that Harry remembered the sneakoscope, "Untrustworthy?"

"Indeed. I believe I have found a way to place Potter Manor under a strong Fidelius Charm, but it will take time to prepare."

"I'm staying with him," came Ginny's muffled voice.

Dumbledore frowned, "That would not be wise – the wards are incredibly weak. Having anyone other than Harry within them would make Privet Drive easier to find. I promise, no more than forty-eight hours. Now, I must take my leave of you. It seems I have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to rescue."

Dumbledore massaged his temples as he watched the students boarding the carriages. It had been a trying few days. Fudge was trying to make amends for his past failure, but it was not going to help him. Dumbledore guessed that a vote of no confidence would occur soon. Political hopefuls were already being vetted. Right now, the most likely candidate was Amelia Bones. That was at least a good piece of news. Amelia would be fair, but strong.

He had promised Harry forty-eight hours at most at the Dursleys and Dumbledore intended to keep the promise. The modified Fidelius Charm was almost completed. Dumbledore guessed the calculations should not take another four feet of parchment. Normally, casting the charm over a property as large as Potter Manor would cause the secret keeper to lose his or her mind, but Harry and Ginny's bonding allowed for another solution: two secret keepers with one spell.

Besides, he was sure that the Weasley's would want Harry at the funeral. Percy's death had hit Molly and Arthur hard. Neither had known that Percy had been a spy for the Order; Dumbledore was regretting not telling them now, but at the time it had seemed wise not to. He had not thought that Arthur would be able to act the same way at the Ministry if he had known.

A knock at the door interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts on the Charm, "Enter. Ah Severus, how are you?"

Severus did not look well, "The Dark Lord is furious. He's demanding to know how Potter managed to elude his Death Eaters."

"That must perplex him," noted Dumbledore calmly.

Snape scowled, "Yes, I think he's planning something big soon. My guess is that Azkaban will soon be empty."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and gazed thoughtfully out the window, "Tell Voldemort that you know how Harry escaped." He could almost hear Severus' jaw drop. Dumbledore was loath to allow Voldemort to know Harry's secret, but Voldemort was not dumb. He knew there were strong apparition and portkey wards surrounding the Ministry. There were few things that could move through them at will. Indeed, flame travel seemed the most likely.

"And how did Potter," Snape spat the name, "manage to elude twelve Death Eaters?"

"Harry is an animagus," Dumbledore said as he turned around. He wanted to see Severus' face.

Snape looked like he was sucking on something sour. "An animagus? Just like his arrogant father. But how does that help him? The only thing that could possibly bypass the Ministry's wards…No. Not possible."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The Potions Master was brilliant, if a tad biased against Harry. "Harry's animagus form is a phoenix."

Snape's eyes bulged, "That's not possible." Dumbledore did not respond, but waited for Severus' mind to process the information. The Potions Master sighed in resignation, "But it would explain a lot." His eyes narrowed and he gave Dumbledore a calculating stare, "You want me tell the Dark Lord this?"

"Yes, Voldemort is smart enough to realize Harry had to bypass the wards somehow and there are precious few ways to do that and leave them intact. Indeed, the only _quick_ way is flame travel. We are telling him nothing he won't already suspect and we insure your place in his inner circle."

"The Dark Lord will not like it," Snape seemed to be talking to himself. "He might think this is 'The Power he Knows not.'"

"I don't believe so. Tom Riddle succeeded in becoming an animagus before he left Hogwarts. The boy was always gifted and his form reflected it." Snape gave him a puzzled look. "Come Severus, it is very poetic," noted Dumbledore echoing Godric Gryffindor's words to Harry.

"I do not understand," Snape responded flatly.

"Have you never seen him transform? I suppose it would not be wise to. I wonder…perhaps," Snape shifted, irritated, as the Headmaster began speaking to himself. "Ah, yes, sorry. Just entertaining a thought. Tom Riddle was able to transform into a basilisk. Harry is not the first magical animagus."

"Why has he not used the form? It would be a perfect terror weapon," retorted Snape. The Dark Lord had never shown any indication of being an animagus.

Dumbledore again assumed a thoughtful pose, "I said Tom Riddle was an animagus. With the myriad of transformations he has done to himself, perhaps Lord Voldemort is not."

Snape nodded, not truly understanding, and left Dumbledore. Dumbledore watched Snape leave before sitting down in his chair. He did not envy Severus' job, but it was a critical one.

Peering out the window, he allowed himself to get lost in his own thoughts before being interrupted by a long trill from Fawkes. Dumbledore smiled sadly at the phoenix. "It has begun again, old friend. The Second War against Voldemort has begun."


	24. To Hell

_A/N: Here's the chapter. The title is very appropriate – it was a pain to write. Next chapter will take a couple of weeks though._

_Forgot a couple things. (Sometimes FF doesn't like hyperlinks so if it looks funky go to my profile) Review responses can be found in two places: http/hannibalbarca. and the forums here on FanFiction http/ _

_Disclaimer: What do you think? I'm male, American, and my last name isn't Rowlings._

Chapter 24: To Hell

Harry suppressed the laughter threatening to escape his lips. The Dursleys would not like it and, considering Uncle Vernon's mental state, it was probably best not to overly tax them. Several members of the Order of the Phoenix had been waiting on platform nine and three-quarters to greet the Dursleys and see Harry off.

_Ginny, Moody was great! The next two days are going to be interesting – they won't dare yell at me…I bet they won't even talk to me! I've never seen Uncle Vernon look so pale. Dudley doesn't look very good either. _

_I'll thank him for you when I see him,_ Ginny sent.

Aunt Petunia looked back at her nephew and shuddered. _He_ was back and now they were all in danger. She had not kept up with events in the Wizarding World, but she had received a letter from Dumbledore telling her the news. Vernon had not taken it very well and he had been acting oddly for several days now. Dudley was looking pasty as well, but then he looked like that every time he got near an adult wizard or witch. Aunt Petunia mentally shrugged; she would confront Vernon later – it would not due to make _his_ stay too unpleasant, she did not want any of his kind to show up. Petunia felt a brief wave of shame at her own thoughts and quickly rationalized that she had done the best she could have done under the circumstances. She had not wanted the boy thrust upon her. She had not wanted to be connected to _that_ world in anyway. Most of all, she had not wanted the constant reminder of her estranged, dead sister.

Taking special care to ensure his trunk did not leave marks on the stairs, Harry slowly made his way up to the smallest bedroom of Number Four. He only had to stay for forty-eight hours at Privet Drive and he intended to spend very little of it within sight of the Dursleys. He had been right. So far, none of the Dursleys had even said a single word to him. Indeed, only Aunt Petunia had so much as looked at him.

The entire trip to Number Four had been odd. At first, he thought it was due to Moody's threat, but he was not sure now. Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley looked pale and fidgeted a lot. Aunt Petunia was constantly glancing at the two of them with an expression he had never seen on her face before (at least when she was looking at them): suspicion.

_Any news? _he asked Ginny as he flopped down onto the uncomfortable single mattress that the Dursleys insisted was a bed. He was not sure how best to comfort Ginny, but sent what comfort he could through their bond – trying to mentally hold her. The situation with the Dursleys had temporarily distracted her from Percy's loss, but the shock of Percy's death was returning.

_No, Dumbledore will be here soon_, the usual vibrancy in Ginny's voice was gone. Harry desperately wished he could hug her.

Ginny was back at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family. They had been informed of Percy's death and that the Ministry would be releasing his personal articles to them that night. Dumbledore had also said he wanted to talk to them and that he would retrieve Percy's articles from the Ministry. Ginny was grateful for Dumbledore volunteering to do so – she did not think her father was up to the task at the moment.

From the family's reaction, it was clear that Dumbledore had not yet told anyone, except Harry and Ginny, that Percy had been a spy. Ginny had been tempted to inform them, but there never seemed to be a right time and she was afraid it would only make them feel worse. Consequently, she had spent most of her time lying in bed. The fact that Percy, the same Percy who had never broken a rule in his life, was dead had yet to sink in.

The family gathered around the fireplace awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. It was obvious Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been crying. Bill and Charlie also looked they had lost their own battle to tears. The twins and Ron, however, remained stone-faced, but were pale.

The fireplace glowed green and Professor Dumbledore stepped out. He surveyed the room with a solemn expression. "Molly, Arthur, I'm sorry for your loss." Dumbledore held a cardboard box out to them, "These were the personal effects from his office. There are letters addressed to all of you."

Mrs. Weasley collapsed into the nearest chair and broke out into tears. Mr. Weasley took the box gingerly, as if fearing that it would break if he handled it roughly. He sat down and put an arm around his wife, who put her face into the crook of his neck and continued crying. With his other hand he opened the box. The letters were at the top. Mr. Weasley sucked in his breath as he removed them. There were eight letters in all, each bore the name of a Weasley in Percy's precise handwriting.

"Molly, love, you should read yours. Here," he said laying the letter on her lap. He set his own aside. "Bill…Charlie…Fred…George…Ron…and Ginny," Mr. Weasley shook his head as he finished passing out the letters; Percy had put them in order by age. Unshed tears prickled his eyes – it was typical Percy.

Ginny slowly opened her letter, her eyes stinging with still more tears. Her breath caught in her throat as she unfolded the parchment. It was addressed to both her and Harry. By the time she had finished the letter her tears were flowing freely. "Oh! You stupid, noble git," she distraughtly exclaimed to no one.

Bill and Charlie were both sitting solemnly, rubbing their eyes from time to time. Her father was holding her mum, who was mumbling unintelligibly. Ron had buried his face in his hands. Fred and George, however, were staring at each other with expressions of the utmost shock.

"I don't believe it!" said Fred, blinking owlishly at his twin.

"He pulled one over on us!" interjected a dumbfounded George.

Fred solemnly bowed and shook his head, "I didn't know he had it in him." The twins did not say another word.

Dumbledore gave them several minutes to control themselves before starting to speak. "Percy sent a letter to me near the beginning of term explaining his position, that he had found out about Harry and Ginny's soul bond. He volunteered to spy on the Ministry for me. It was his idea to keep his change of heart a secret from you. He didn't believe that you would be able to act the same way around him if you knew. I agreed with him." Several of the Weasley faces showed anger, but it passed quickly as sorrowful pride replaced it.

"Do you know who…" began Mr. Weasley.

"Percy was brave. I believe he was killed by Voldemort himself – his last act was to send a message to me," Dumbledore answered somberly.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head sadly, proud of his dead son's bravery. Mrs. Weasley began crying harder into her husbands shoulder.

"We think were going to go to bed early tonight," said Fred, the usual cheeriness and mischievousness gone from his voice.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," agreed George.

Dumbledore paced in his office. Too much was going on at the same time. The Wizengamot was due to cast a vote of no confidence any day now; Sirius was under armed guard at St. Mungo's; Percy Weasley's funeral was in two days and a large turnout was expected; there had already been several small Death Eater attacks; Harry was due to be moved to Potter Manor in twenty-four hours; and, now, Severus Snape had sent word that he needed an immediate meeting. Dumbledore calmed himself and sat down. He looked at his desk and his eyes settled on the neat stack of parchment. He had not been able to sleep last night after speaking with the Weasleys.

He had not wasted his insomnia acquired time. The sun had heralded his completion of the calculations that were required to cast the adapted Fidelius Charm. A small, self-satisfied smile appeared on his face. The adaptation was quite ingenious.

The fire glowed green and a much harried Professor Snape exited the fireplace, effectively distracting Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"Severus, you said you had news?" he asked, too tired to be polite and offer a lemon-drop.

"Yes," Snape was breathing heavily and he bore the telltale signs of exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. "The Dark Lord is planning on trying to blackmail the Minister of Magic – he's going to demand the Minister turn over the Ministry or there will be large-scale muggle attacks."

"When?" asked Dumbledore, the tiredness immediately leaving his voice.

"He's going to wait until Fudge is out of office, I think," replied Snape as he sank into one of the chairs in the office.

"Has he made any comment about Harry?" questioned Dumbledore.

Even in Snape's current state, the Potions professor managed a look of disgust at the mention of Harry's name. "Yes, he wants to capture Potter – he believes the boy knows the prophecy," Snape gave Dumbledore a calculating look. "He already knew about Potter's animagus form."

Dumbledore looked up sharply, "Do you know how?"

"Bellatrix, I think," Snape said with a resentful tone. "The Dark Lord was not pleased that I did not inform him sooner."

"What does he know of the wards around Privet Drive?" pressed Dumbledore.

Snape did not answer immediately, seemingly still out of breath, "He only says that they are formidable and that Potter is only better protected here at Hogwarts, though I am sure that is due to your presence, not the wards'."

"Yes, even after only one night, the wards around Privet Drive are stronger than even those here at Hogwarts. You believe that he will attempt to capture Harry when we move him, then?" asked Dumbledore rubbing his left temple.

Snape nodded, "I believe so, but the Dark Lord has not trusted me with this information."

"Very well. You should get some sleep, Severus," Dumbledore said and Snape slowly walked out of the office.

"Fawkes, I need you to deliver a message to Hestia. She'll be near Privet Drive, so be discreet," Dumbledore said. Fawkes cocked his head and ruffled his feathers at the suggestion he would be anything other than discreet.

_Ginny! Take the potion, _ordered Harry. Ginny had had horrible dreams the previous night centering on Percy's death. Harry had stayed awake most of the night helping her go back to sleep and then waking her when the dreams became too disturbing. By the end of the next day he was as exhausted as Ginny was. When Mrs. Weasley had seen the dark circles under her eyes that morning, she had started on a campaign to convince Ginny to take a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

_No, I don't want to,_ she pouted back.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes,_ You know if you don't your mum is only going to keep harassing you. You need a good night's sleep. _A sudden image of Ginny (and he) falling asleep at Percy's funeral filled his head.

_Fine! I'll take it,_ muttered Ginny.

"Ginny, dear, where are you?" called Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm up here Mum…in my room," Ginny yelled back.

"I'm coming up with your potion," Mrs. Weasley yelled back. Ginny frowned. She still did not want to take the potion, but Harry had a point and her mum was not going to take "no" as an answer.

Ginny fell asleep quickly after take the potion. Harry, however, lay awake. He really wished he could be with her, holding her as she slept. He reminded himself that in less than twenty-four hours he would be leaving Privet Drive. Closing his eyes, Harry willed himself to go to sleep, but his mind rebelled and he was starting to wish he had a Dreamless Sleep Potion to take.

In addition to worrying about Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Harry was worried about Sirius. Dumbledore had said that he would take care of the problem, but Harry was not sure if Fudge was going to be reasonable. _Maybe Rita can help,_ he thought and smiled wickedly. He was sure that Rita Skeeter would love to write about Ministry incompetence.

He rolled over onto his side and just as he was starting to drowse, Aunt Petunia's shrill voice brought him back to consciousness, "What EXACTLY have you done, VERNON?"

Harry shook himself to complete wakefulness. In all his years with the Dursleys, Aunt Petunia had only raised her voice a few times at Uncle Vernon and never with the tone she was using now. It was a mixture of horror, fear, and anger.

"Tell me exactly what you have done!" came Aunt Petunia's voice again. Harry could not make out Uncle Vernon's voice, but evidently his reply did not satisfy his aunt. "You and Dudley di-did what?" the question was followed by silence and then, "When?"

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL!" roared his aunt. Harry had not known Aunt Petunia could roar. He stood up and moved to the door in order to hear the arguing better. "DID YOU THINK I KEPT HIM JUST BECAUSE HE WAS DROPPED OFF ON OUR DOORSTEP? Oh, good Lord, what am I…HARRY COME DOWN NOW! Bring your owl!"

Harry had never heard Aunt Petunia sound more decisive in his life. Harry's heart started to race as he considered the possibilities. He could not believe Aunt Petunia was actually asking for Hedwig. It was more than disturbing; it was terrifying. He hurriedly collected Hedwig, who gave an indignant squawk, and raced downstairs.

_Ginny! Ginny! _Harry called, but only felt Ginny's drug induced sleep across the bond.

Harry stopped when he reached the foot of the stairs. Vernon was sitting in his large armchair, seemingly trying to disappear into it and Aunt Petunia was towering over him, looking remarkably like an irate Professor McGonagall. Aunt Petunia threw Uncle Vernon a look of pure disgust before turning to Harry, "Send word to your…your friends that we need to leave now! _H-He's_ coming." For the first time Harry noted that Petunia was extremely pale despite her anger.

He felt his insides go cold at her words, "Who?" he asked, refusing to believe that Aunt Petunia, who wanted nothing to do with the magical world, was asking for help from wizards and had mentioned Lord Voldemort.

"_HIM!_" she screamed, panic tingeing her voice.

Harry grabbed a piece of notepaper and pen from the nearest end table. He scribbled a note to the Order and tied it quickly to Hedwig's leg. "Fly fast Hedwig! Go to Grimmauld Place," Hedwig hooted before flying out of the nearest window.

"Wha-what's going on?" said a sleepy Dudley as he walked down the stairs. "Why's everybody yelling?"

Perhaps it was nerves or maybe she had simply reached the end of her tether, but Aunt Petunia rounded on Dudley and, for the first time in her life, yelled at him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALLOWED YOUR FATHER TO TAKE YOU TO-TO SEE THO-THOSE PEOPLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she demanded of the now wide-eyed Dudley.

"What did they do?" asked Harry timidly, his fear quadrupling as he watched Aunt Petunia yell at Dudley.

"Vernon went and saw _Hi-His_ servants and they took b-blo-blood from Dudley," Petunia said.

"Blood?" Harry looked from Petunia to Dudley and his cold insides turned to ice. Blood wards, blood protection from his mum, Petunia's sister…Dudley's aunt. "The wards! We have to leave – now!"

Harry looked around, trying to figure out what to do and where to go. The car was out of the question. Death Eaters were probably already watching the house. He could transform and flame them all out. He could not take them to Grimmauld Place, it was under the Fidelius Charm. He would not take them to the Burrow – it was probably as much of a target as Privet Drive, which left Potter Manor.

He turned to his relatives, "I'm going to transform – I want each of you to grab a tail feather and I will get us out of here." Aunt Petunia nodded and, after giving Dudley and Vernon a glare, they too agreed.

The familiar sensation of the animagus transformation was interrupted by pain, severe pain. Harry collapsed to the floor, curled up into a ball. The pain had been only slightly less painful than the Cruciatus Curse.

He opened his eyes to find Aunt Petunia's worried face a few inches from his own. "They must have put a jinx on the house," he grunted out. "Need to get outside the jinx's…follow me," Harry commanded.

Harry darted for the back door and heard footsteps behind him, _Good, they're following._ He did not like the Dursley's, but he would not condemn them – although he was severely tempted to in the case of Uncle Vernon.

As soon as he was outside of the house Harry tried to transform again. He felt a rush of joy as he changed into his phoenix form. It was just in time to see several red lights fly past him. Harry settled behind a shrub, still in his phoenix form. He looked around. Aunt Petunia had been the only one to follow him out and she was now hiding behind the shrub with him. In the distance he could hear the Death Eaters moving.

Another flash of light, this one purple, left a scorch mark on the door. Then from the inside of the house a scream issued. Aunt Petunia was up in a flash, screaming, "DUDLEY!"

Harry flapped his wings to follow her and had barely risen off the ground when movement caught his eye. Two Death Eaters were aiming at Aunt Petunia; he gave a loud trill and the two masked men flinch just as they said their spells sending them hopelessly off course. Making a snap decision, Harry transformed back into himself, figuring that he would be of little use in his phoenix form, and then dove through the door Aunt Petunia had left open.

He landed with a thud just inside the doorway and used his right foot to slam to door shut. A Death Eater was pointing his wand at Dudley, making the large boy twitch and scream. Harry did not wait; his wand shot out of his pocket and into his hand.

"_STUPEFY" _His spell threw the Death Eater back and into the wall. He pivoted on his foot and then yelled, "_Colloportus_," at the front door causing it to slam shut.

Aunt Petunia was fussing over Dudley and Uncle Vernon looked like he had passed out. Harry frowned; he was trapped. With Death Eaters obviously just outside the front door and probably out the back too, he could do nothing but wait for whatever help Hedwig would bring. He moved toward the backdoor and performed the Sealing Charm on it too – he had no plans on making this easy for the Death Eaters.

The entire house vibrated as several powerful spells impacted it. Both doors were showing signs of stress and had fractures running through the wood. For whatever reason, the Death Eaters had not bothered with the windows. When the front door had started to buckle Harry had tried a _Reparo_ on it, but had desisted after discovering the Repair Charm negated the Sealing Charm. He had counted no less than eight Death Eaters. He looked down at his watch and then squashed the panic that rose within him. Only five minutes had passed; not near enough time for Hedwig to summon help.

The front and back doors glowed red for a moment and then shattered from whatever spell had been used.

"_REDUCTO!" _Harry yelled, aiming in the direction of the front door. A scream told him he had hit someone. Not wasting time to check, he dove behind the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aunt Petunia flee into the kitchen. Dudley and Vernon had not moved.

"Come out, come out, wee little baby Potty," Bellatrix said, "Or we'll kill your _family_."

Before Harry could do or say anything, another voice entered into the fray. Uncle Vernon had regained consciousness. "Now, wait just a minute! You said that you would only take that freak! What do you mean by-"

Interrupting Uncle Vernon, Bellatrix casually spoke to her comrades, "Kill them."

Two voices on either side of Bellatrix then started to say, _"Avada Kad-"_

Harry pushed himself up to a kneeling position with both hands extended yelled, "_STUPEFY." _Two red bolts of light shot out at the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix smiled evilly as she quickly raised her own wand, "_Protego."_

"_-avra!"_

At the same moment Bellatrix cast the shield charm, a frying pan came soaring out of the kitchen, hitting the head of one Death Eater who collapsed and did not get up. Bellatrix was the first to respond, sending the Killing Curse into the kitchen. Harry heard Aunt Petunia scream, but did not know if the curse had hit her.

"_Stupefy_," cried a Death Eater from behind Harry. He barely dodged out of the way in time. As he rolled he raised his left hand. He did not think he had consciously thought anything, but "_Away." _Evidently it was enough to spark his wandless magic as the unknown spell sent the Death Eater sailing down the hall and through the backdoor.

Unfortunately, the dodge forced him from out behind the sofa. Bellatrix Lestrange smiled cruelly as she watched him curse her comrade before she cast her own spell, _"CRUCIO!"_

"HARRY!" Ginny woke screaming. She flung the covers off, transformed into a phoenix, and then flamed to Privet Drive.

Mrs. Weasley scrambled up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom only to find the bedroom empty and bedcovers smoldering. "RON! FLOO DUMBLEDORE – TELL HIM GINNY'S GONE!" Mrs. Weasley turned and began running back down the stairs. She pushed the backdoor open and kept running until she was outside the Anti-Apparation wards. There was only one place Ginny would go to if she thought Harry was in danger. Molly Weasley Apparated near Privet Drive.

The sound that greeted her arrival was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever heard. A phoenix was circling overhead singing, but this song was not one of jubilation nor did it give courage. Molly rushed into the house, noting the scorch marks and the missing door as she did.

She surveyed the destruction. The walls were black, the sofa looked like it had been a focal point in the duel, and the floor was littered with bodies. She recognized Harry's Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. Another body, this one in a black robe, was lying across the coffee table next to a frying pan. There was no sign of Harry.

A flash of fire announced Dumbledore's arrival with Fawkes. Fawkes immediately lifted off from Dumbledore's shoulder and flew out one of the broken windows.

In the span of only a few minutes eight Order members had arrived. Alastor Moody walked in through the backdoor with a grim expression, "Hestia is dead and there's another dead Death Eater out front. Looks like a strong Reductor Curse."

Dumbledore nodded and continued looking at Harry's dead relatives.

"Albus, how could this happen? I thought he was safe here," questioned Mrs. Weasley, the accusation in her tone was slight, but apparent.

After a prolonged silence Dumbledore answered, "He should have been, but I repeated a mistake I never should have. I trusted them." Dumbledore's eyes never wavered from the two male Dursleys.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Remus Lupin, he had insisted on searching the house for Harry, refusing to accept that Harry had been captured.

Dumbledore sighed, looking very old, "She is with Fawkes; he seems to have calmed her a little."

"Never knew a phoenix could sing like that," grunted Moody.

There were several nods. The song had been completely demoralising; almost as bad as a Dementor.

"We have to find him," stated Lupin, kneeling down besides the sofa. He rose, fingering a holly wand.

"Where's Petunia?" asked Lupin still looking at the wand.

Moody grunted, "In the kitchen. Looks like she was the only one besides Potter who put up a fight."

"Is she alive?" asked Mrs. Weasley coming out of her stupor. She tried to wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks.

Moody shrugged and then stated flatly, "Alive, but we don't know for how long. She was hit by a nasty curse and she also hit her head on the corner of the kitchen counter. She's already been taken to St. Mungo's."

"We have to find him," repeated Remus.

"How?" asked Moody, nudging the fallen Death Eater with the tip of his boot. Everyone turned to face Dumbledore.

There was no twinkling in his eyes as Dumbledore responded, "All we can do is search. I'm sure Voldemort will have placed his headquarters under the Fidelius Charm, but maybe Ms. Weasley can help with that."

Thirty minutes later they had gathered back at Grimmauld Place. Fawkes had abandoned his usual place on Dumbledore's shoulder to reside on Ginny's shoulder and he would occasionally issue a heartening trill.

No one had said much since the return from Privet Drive.

Ginny had remained in an almost trancelike state since being coaxed back to the Earth by Fawkes.

"What are we going to do, Albus? We can't just sit here! We need to be searching for him!" argued Molly, practically yelling at the Headmaster.

"I know, Molly, but we must wait until we know where to look," replied Albus calmly. "Sit, we must wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Molly almost roared.

They were interrupted by a loud, reverberating knocking from the door. Remus Lupin stood immediately, the old armchair he had been sitting in releasing a puff of dust as he did so.

Dumbledore stood before Remus reentered the room with the greasy-haired Potions professor at the door.

"Severus," Dumbledore said as the black robed Potions Master entered the room. "Do you know where he is?"

Professor Snape scowled, but answered, "I am not the Secret-Keeper."

"You can do better than that, Snape! What are the general locations of his hideouts?" growled Lupin.

Snape's eyes narrowed and his lip curled in distaste. Instead of answering he walked languidly over to the coffee table and poured a small glass of bourbon. Snape's eyes glittered as the tension in the room mounted. He was obviously gaining some enjoyment out of keeping everyone in suspense. Until a quiet, but hard, voice issued.

"Answer the question," Ginny said. For the first time since arriving at Grimmauld Place, she moved to face her Potions professor. A second trudged by, "Now."

Flames smoldered behind brown eyes and there was no mistaking the unspoken threat underlying her words. Snape wisely answered, "The Dark Lord has several locations he could have taken Potter." He struggled for a moment, as if trying to find the right words, "There's the place in Wiltshire – I doubt that he has been taken there. With Malfoy's capture the place is no longer secure. Then there's a small house in York. I believe there is also a large manor in Edinburgh."

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe we will also have to search Little Hangleton. It is where Voldemort's father's grave is located and I suspect a place of residence as well. The Riddles were quite well-off." Snape opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it.

"What does it matter if we search all of these places? They're all under the Fidelius - without the Secret-Keeper it's pointless," argued Moody.

"Malfoy's the Secret-Keeper for the place in Wiltshire," supplied Snape.

"And the least likely place they'll keep Potter," Moody growled back. His blue eye revolving faster as his frustration grew.

"Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke very softly, as if afraid Ginny would explode. "Do you think that if you were close enough you would be able to feel Harry?" Snape looked between Dumbledore and Ginny, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and confusion.

Ginny frowned and then closed her eyes before she said, "Yes. Get me close enough and I can tell you if he's nearby." Her voice had lost the hardness it had had when she had demanded Snape's answer. It now trembled slightly. Truthfully, she was not sure if she would be able to feel if Harry was close or not if he was inside the Fidelius Charm. If he was awake, he might be able to help guide her, but ever since she had woken, Harry's usual comforting presence had been dormant. By the time she had flamed to Privet Drive it had also been cloaked by the Fidelius Charm. Harry was unconscious wherever he was. To make matters worse, even in his current state, Ginny knew something was wrong. His consciousness was confusing – it reminded her of how it was after he would wake from a deep sleep, but several times worse.

"Very well. Then we will leave immediately. We'll search York first," Dumbledore stood and the image of a tired, old man disappeared. His eyes did not twinkle, but shone with hard resolve. "Remus, gather as many as you can. We will need to go in force. Harry will be under heavy guard."

Harry tried to open his eyes, but only his right responded. The left was swollen shut. He did not remember much of what had happened to him since his capture, nor did he know how long it had been. At least he was thinking a little more clearly. That would not last, he knew. Soon, Death Eaters would enter and give him a potion that would cloud his mind. Harry suspected that it was meant to weaken his mental defenses. Voldemort desparately wanted the prophecy – that, he did remember.

The door to his cell opened and several masked Death Eaters entered; one was carrying a potions bottle. The Death Eater on the left raised his wand, "_Crucio_."

Harry's body tried to writhe, but his legs and arms were firmly secured, chained to a large wood platform behind him. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. He had screamed himself hoarse a long time ago.

"Open wide, Potter," sneered one of the masked men as another grabbed his mouth, forcing it open. The potion was putrid and had a nearly instantaneous effect.

"Let's have a little fun with him. The Dark Lord won't mind," the Death Eater to Harry's right raised his wand.

The one who had administered the potion grabbed his wrist, "No. The Dark Lord needs him in one piece."

The other man scoffed, "He'll be in one piece."

"Do as you're told or you'll face my wand before I hand you over to the Dark Lord," the Death Eater said and then walked out of the cell.

The two remaining Death Eaters looked at each other. The other silently shrugged and followed the first out. The last Death Eater looked back toward the door and waited for the other two Death Eaters to walk out of sight. He then turned toward Harry and leisurely raised his wand, "_Crucio_."

"Ms. Weasley," there was no immediate response from the girl. "Mrs. Potter!" Dumbledore raised his voice, but still Ginny did not respond. "GINEVRA!"

Ginny blinked and pushed herself off the ground, accepting Professor Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "They're torturing him again," she said flatly. Dumbledore nodded. For three days they had scoured York and Edinburgh and had found nothing.

"Perhaps we should return and allow you to rest," suggested Dumbledore. No one had slept much over the past seventy-two hours, but it had been hardest on Ginny. Communication with Harry had been few and far between – quite unlike the amount of torture he was receiving. What little information Harry had been able to provide was useless in trying to find him.

"No! You said there was another place we should look," Ginny demanded, unwilling to stop searching. "We have to find him."

Dumbledore took a better hold on her arm, "We are Apparating to Little Hangleton." The others nodded mutely. Remus, Moody, Molly, and Arthur were still with him. The others who had started searching with them had either left to rest or to jobs. Professor McGonagall had left to continue to lobby for Sirius' release and to ensure he was not moved to Azkaban before Dumbledore returned from searching for Harry.

Dumbledore was about to Apparate when a pop announced someone else's Apparation. It was Tonks, looking very harried and distressed, "Dumbledore! Giants – attacking – the – West – Country!" she gasped out.

Not wasting anytime, Dumbledore turned and said, "Keep searching for Harry – if you find anything, send word and I'll be there as soon as possible. Good luck." Dumbledore Disapparated, quickly followed by Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley took hold of Ginny's arm and said, "Hold on," barely managing to keep the weariness out of her voice. The group Disapparated.

Ginny shivered as she Apparated in with her mum. Despite it being summer, the night air was brisk. She also hated Apparation.

The others instinctively circled Ginny.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Arthur his voice toneless. "Is he near?" he clarified turning to Ginny.

Ginny closed her eyes and focused on her connection to Harry. She opened her eyes quickly and widely, "He's near – I think I can get us closer."

"Alright, stay together. I'll take point," ordered Moody. "Just let us know when we get warm," he said speaking to Ginny, who nodded.

"Should we send word to Dumbledore?" questioned Molly.

"No, if he's dealing with giants then he's got his hands full. Let's wait until we know something more," answered Arthur.

Ginny stopped walking, forcing the others surrounding her to stop, "What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Something's wrong – Harry he's scared and…" she scrunched her eyes in concentration. Reading Harry's foggy, incoherent, and tortured mind was difficult. "Harry!" she cried smiling. A half-minute passed then her smile faded as quickly as it had come and she paled. "It's a trap!" she yelled.

Harry was never sure how the Death Eaters moved him from his cell to the chamber Voldemort held court in. _I wonder how they do it. This rack doesn't have wheels._ He tried to shake the rack to make sure of it. _Hmmm…maybe they pick it up. No, they wouldn't do that. Maybe they levitate it! That would be like magic! Well, they are magical. That's what the wands are for. I don't always need a wand. Why is a wand… _

Harry tried to clear his mind of his bizarre ponderings, but it did not really work. At least these were mostly coherent. Whatever potion he had been given kept his mind in a strange state of flux. He could not concentrate on anything for long, nor could he control his train of thought. The only thing that could keep his attention of his drug-fogged mind was…

"Potter," hissed Lord Voldemort as he walked toward the bound boy. "It is time for another of our discussions." Voldemort stopped a couple of feet away from Harry and peered into his glazed eyes. "Tell me about the prophecy."

Harry's head lulled to the right. "Tell me about the prophecy," commanded Voldemort again, the words seemed to reverberate in Harry's skull.

"Prophecy?" Harry asked drunkenly, his voice rough and scratchy.

"Yes, prophecy," encouraged Voldemort using the same tone of voice, only his face betrayed the excitement at Harry's first response since being captured.

"There's lots of prophecies," answered Harry with an airy tone.

"The prophecy about Lord Voldemort."

"OH! That one. Which one?" Harry questioned.

Voldemort hissed out a breath in frustration. "Fine. I will have it, Potter, even if I have to break your mind to get it." He raised his wand and said, "_Legilimens_."

Three things happened the moment Voldemort entered Harry's mind. First, the haze and fog that had gripped it for the past three days vanished. Second, Harry's conscious retreated behind the warmness of his connection to Ginny. Third, the door to the chamber opened admitting a Death Eater.

Voldemort continued to press farther into Harry's mind until he found the barrier Harry's consciousness was hiding behind. He attempted to push it aside.

Pain beyond pain racked his own mind as he did so and he was forcibly ejected from Harry's mind, his physical body flung back several feet. His hands went to his forehead, the location mirroring Harry's scar. "What magic is this?" Voldemort snarled.

"M-Master?" questioned the fearful Death Eater.

Voldemort rounded on the intruder, "What is it?" His eyes were glowing dangerously and the Death Eater quailed before them, bowing low.

"Th-the-there are intruders near here."

"What?" Voldemort's angry red eyes narrowed. "How many?"

"Five, my lord," said the trembling man.

"Very well," Voldemort absently rubbed his forehead. "Gather the others. We must greet our visitors." Voldemort and the man made to leave the room, leaving Harry, when Voldemort stopped. "Have a Dementor keep our guest company in our absence."

"Yes, my lord."

The door grinded closed.

_Ginny! _

_HARRY! _If Harry had not been strapped to the wooden slab he would have fallen over from the force of Ginny's greeting. Harry basked in Ginny's presence, if only mentally. Strength was slowly returning to him.

_Oh, thank Merlin! You're in Little Hangleton, right? We're nearby now! Hold on!_

_Wait! He knows – it's a trap…_

The door scrapped open and immediately the temperature seemed to fall several degrees. Harry swallowed as his mind started to cloud again, this time with a cold fog. A Dementor glided to stand in front of him. Harry fought to keep it from affecting him, but it was a futile battle. Neither his battered mind nor body was in any shape to try and repel the depressing thoughts the Dementor forced him to relive.

His mother dying to save him.

Sirius about to receive the kiss.

Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets.

_Ginny!_ His mind screamed. She was in trouble. She was in danger now! He began to struggle with his bonds, trying to loosen them. He heard Ginny cry out as Remus was impacted by a spell and his panic grew.

The Dementor glided closer, reveling in his torment.

Harry was becoming more and more frantic. Ginny and the others were in danger and he could not do anything. Strangely, he was no longer cold, but quite warm despite the Dementor's proximity.

The Dementor closed the remaining distance between itself and Harry as if determined to rid him of the unnatural warmth. Harry, however, was only concerned about Ginny. It drew a rattling breath. Harry barely noted that his cheeks chilled, but the sensation was quickly followed by a warm flush. The flush of warmth was not restricted to his cheeks; rather, it encompassed his entire body.

The Dementor straightened its posture before leaning back down, still closer to Harry, and drew another, deeper, rattling breath. It was then Harry noticed the Dementor bending over his face. This time it was not a warm flush, but a raging inferno that rose within him. Harry, his shackles, the wooden board he was bound to, and the Dementor disappeared into a bonfire of flames. When it had burnt out nothing remained, but a small pile of ashes.

_A/N: Please don't hurt me – I rarely leave a cliffhanger, but this seemed like a great spot to end the chapter._

_Thanks to my beta, PhoenixAeternum._


	25. Returning Home

_A/N: Chapter 25! No cliffhanger by the way. Review responses will be up soon. A mature scene is toward the end. It's not graphic, but it is suggestive. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews._

_ Well I've been trying to fix the spacing issue and it seems Fanfiction has made changes to its software making things...difficult...that means I can't use stars, tildes, and such...why I don't know. New Yahoo group: groups DOT yahoo DOT com SLASH group SLASH FatesDebt or just look at my profile.  
_

Chapter 25: Returning Home

"_Protego!"_ cried Ginny. The curse ricocheted off the shield and the oncoming Death Eaters scattered aside. She could not retreat; Remus Lupin was unconscious under her having jumped in front of a curse meant for her.

To her left Moody was pinned down behind a tree by several Death Eaters. Beyond the old Auror was Mr. Weasley standing over his wife, much like his daughter was doing with Remus. Mrs. Weasley, like Remus, had been cursed at the onset of the trap. Now, the Death Eaters were cautiously trying to flank the enraged Weasley patriarch.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Moody, who then pivoted far faster than would have been thought considering his wooden leg, "_Stupefy_!"

Arthur grunted in response and hoped Moody had a plan. They could not Apparate – almost as soon as Ginny had said "trap" the Anti-Apparition wards had fallen into place. They probably did not cover a lot of distance since they had been put into place so quickly, but Arthur refused to leave his wife and Moody would never leave a downed comrade anyway. Then there was Ginny. Ginny could escape, but would not leave her parents or the chance of getting to Harry. The only reason the three of them were still standing was that the Death Eaters had unwisely started the attack while they were on the crest of a hill. The three of them were trapped on the hill, but they held the high ground.

Moody ducked back behind the large tree and swished his wand, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

The frenzy of spells momentarily stopped as everyone stared at Moody's patronus. Ginny stared at the silvery creature. It was an erumpent. The rhinoceros like creature turned and charged the Death Eaters, who scattered again to the sides, unwilling to test what would happen if the explosive horn hit them – corporeal or not. Ginny shook herself and then dragged Remus behind a small group of rocks.

The odd silence ended quickly as the Death Eaters regrouped and, under a flurry of multi-colored curses, charged up the hill. She tried to get as much of herself behind the rocks as possible, but knew it was only a matter of time now. She was being showered in a cloud of fine dust particles from the rock were the Death Eaters' spells were hitting it. The rock probably would not last must longer under then onslaught and the spells that missed revealed that the frustrated Death Eaters were firing more and more spells with green hues.

She could see Moody crouched low behind the large tree, which was faring even less well under the onslaught than Ginny's rock. Half of the once large tree had fallen to the ground. Somehow her father had managed to get himself and her mother behind that section of the tree. The two men would occasional shoot an aimless spell at the Death Eaters, but now that the Death Eaters had them pinned they could more effectively flank them.

"Ginny, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Mr. Weasley, lying on his back behind the tree trunk.

Suddenly, she felt Harry's emotions rage – he was angry, very angry. The next moment she felt her insides increase in temperature and the wards around them failed with an audible popping sound. The flurry of spells hitting her rock and racing past stopped. She edged her head above the rock to see why the Death Eaters had stopped firing. _Harry?_

About halfway down the hill was a large pillar of fire. The Death Eaters obviously did not know what to make with it and where fanning out so that they formed a semi-circle facing the fire. Unlike the ball of flames that formed when a phoenix flamed in or out, this pillar of fire remained for several long seconds before it started to dissipate. It took a few moments for everyone's eyes to adjust to the loss of light.

Where the pillar of flame had been now stood a man with his back to Ginny, but she would know that particular back anywhere. Pushing herself the remaining way off the ground, she began moving towards Harry, her wand clutched in her hand.

Below Harry the Death Eaters reacted as well, "It's Potter!" yelled one. "_Avada…"_

The Death Eater to his left pushed his wand down, "Potter is the Dark Lord's – stun him!"

The Death Eaters raised their wands in unison and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

Ginny started to run to Harry, but knew she would never be able to outrun the spells, but that would not stop her from protecting him afterwards. Harry had not moved and continued to face the nearing spells. Just before the red lights of the Stunning spells hit him, he raised his right hand, but made no sound. The spells did not hit Harry, but seemed to envelop him, bathing him in a red glow. Whatever he had done, it had acted as a shield. It was not the ShieldCharm, since the spells neither rebounded nor penetrated the shield. Ginny paid no attention to the strange shield and continued rushing toward him when the soft red glow around Harry consolidated to a single red ball in front of his hand.

Harry jutted his hand forward and the red ball lurched forward, parting into a dozen smaller balls before raining down on the charging Death Eaters. They exploded like grenades, sending shrapnel of red lights in every direction. Almost every Death Eater collapsed. The few who managed to raise Shield Charms quickly enough rapidly backed down the hillside, seeking cover.

However, it was unnecessary. Small flames seemed to cover Harry's body and he collapsed, his battered body and mind exhausted, just as Ginny reached him.

The Death Eaters who had not been in the direct line of fire and had been attempting to flank Mad-Eye and Mr. Weasley, now began moving back toward their few remaining comrades, unwilling to advance, but still unwilling to retreat and face the Dark Lord's wrath.

Moody and Mr. Weasley took advantage of the lull to move towards Ginny's position over Harry. Moody and Mr. Weasley's speed was hampered though by a peg leg and Mrs. Weasley's deadweight.

"Apparate out, Arthur," Ginny heard Moody growl, but paid no attention herself. She knew that she should grab Harry and leave, but she did not want to. She wanted to _hurt_ those that had hurt Harry and they were going to make it easy for her to do so. The Death Eaters, seeing only a petite woman standing above their quarry, rallied their courage and began moving up the hill again.

Ginny smiled grimly, _"Bates Mocos!" _One Death Eater toppled over backwards cursing as he tried to stop the winged bogeys. Another Death Eater shot curse at her, but like Harry had done, she only raised her left hand. The curse rebounded harmlessly off her shield. Instead of lowering her hand, she kept her arm raised and the shield stayed in place, a soft blue glow flickering around her.

She did not know how she was doing it, but she was maintaining the shield with her left hand and firing curses at the Death Eaters, who seemed reluctant to use the _Avada Kedvra _curse in case they hit Harry. They did try the _Cruciatus _Curse, however. Ginny had dodged those attempts, unsure if her shield would stand against an unforgivable, but had always returned to her protective stance above Harry. Moody and her father had joined her, flanking her sides and preventing the Death Eaters from surrounding them.

The two very tired wizards and one determined witch continued to fight the pitched battle; it looked like they had finally beaten the Death Eaters back when a series of cracks announced more arrivals. At least ten fresh Death Eaters now stood in a circle at the hill's base. In the center of the circled Death Eaters stood Lord Voldemort.

Without Voldemort saying a word the Death Eaters split into two groups. One headed for Moody, who grunted and bent his neck causing it to crack. The other group moved toward Mr. Weasley whose only response was to look grimmer. Smiling cruelly, Lord Voldemort waited a second and the started to slowly walk toward Ginny Weasley, raising his wand as he did so.

Moody and Mr. Weasley moved to use what natural cover they could. Moody found the small cropping of rocks Ginny had used to stow Remus Lupin behind, while Mr. Weasley tried to use a few small trees as cover. Ginny had no cover to hide behind and was now very ready to leave, but knew that she was not quick enough to transform and grab Harry before Voldemort reacted. Panic was rising within her, but she refused to let it show – to let the monster advancing up the hill have the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

Voldemort threw a stunning spell at her, which was easily repelled. The snakelike figure continued walking toward her, throwing curses as he did so. With each curse Ginny had to put more power behind her shield, but continued to throw her own curses, which Voldemort almost lazily batted aside.

A powerful Cutting Curse hit her shield and rocketed upward. The impact of the spell on her shield caused her arm to be pushed backwards painfully into her shoulder as if the spell had been a physical blow. Voldemort was only a few meters away now and as he drew closer Ginny realized that the twisted excuse for a human being had been playing with her.

"Give it up, you _silly_ little girl," taunted Voldemort. "You can't stop me. Now MOVE!" commanded Voldemort. Ginny stared defiantly back, locking brown eyes with Voldemort's red ones. Her defiance enraged him, "Fine. _Crucio!_"

Unwilling to step aside, she tried to force as much power as she could into her shield. Briefly, very briefly, she thought the shield had held. Then the pain hit her. Her knees buckled as her nerves exploded in pain. She fell to the ground besides Harry and curled into a fetal position, her limbs jerking uncontrollably.

"Ginny!" cried Mr. Weasley, but he could not get to her as the three Death Eaters he was still facing forced him to remain where he was.

Voldemort smiled and actually sighed, "Enough of these games!" He flicked his wand up and way from Ginny; then he pointed it at Harry's unconscious body. "_Accio Potter!_"

"NO!" cried Ginny as Harry began floating toward Voldemort. She was not thinking of any spell. The only thought that passed through her mind was _Protect Harry!_ as she sliced her wand in Voldemort's direction.

A burst of bright white light escaped her wand making her hair stand on end. Voldemort stepped back and raised his wand, _"Protego."_ His eyes widened in fear for the first time as the unknown spell passed through his shield as if it was not there.

The spell hit Voldemort's left shoulder causing him to spin in a full circle before roughly falling to the ground. A faint sizzling sound could be heard and an acrid, black smoke rose from his left shoulder. Voldemort hissed in pain and pushed himself off the ground, while Ginny did the same. Only Voldemort collapsed back on the ground, his right hand holding his left shoulder. The Dark Lord immediately pushed himself up, this time with only his right hand before taking his wand in his right as well.

Ginny was breathing heavily and shakily raised her own wand, "_Bates Mocos!_" It was the first spell that came into her mind and the yellow light shot out at the injured Lord Voldemort.

He twisted to the side, hissing in pain as his left shoulder moved, to avoid the spell. "Time—" Voldemort stopped speaking as several loud cracks announced apparition. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Another time." The Dark Lord Apparated. Seeing their master leave, the remaining Death Eaters gathered up their unconscious comrades and, using portkeys, disappeared.

Ginny collapsed next to Harry and pulled his head into her lap before turning around to see who had arrived. Dumbledore stood behind her along with several others. The Headmaster's robes were torn and looked like they had been singed, but he still radiated power. She had never been happier to see him; closing her eyes and still cradling Harry's head she fainted.

* * *

Blinking wildly to remove the sleep from her eyes, Ginny looked around and massaged her aching head. She was lying in a dingy single bed in an equally dingy room. She gave a huge sigh and took a deep breath. She was back in Grimmauld Place. While Kreacher was obviously making progress transforming the house into something habitable, the house still had a dark quality about it that positively caused it to seemingly lurk – as if it had its own identity that refused to release the darkness its previous inhabitants had belonged to. 

She looked over to her left. There was another single bed in the room and Harry was sleeping peacefully on it. Ginny could not help but feel irritated; she was sure her mother had something to do with it. With a determined look, she slipped out of her bed and silently walked over to Harry's bed. She gave him a nudge and he subconsciously followed her instructions by rolling over onto his side. Pulling back the covers slightly, Ginny slid beneath them and pulled the linens back up. She then nestled her head in the crook of Harry's neck and put her arm around him before smiling and falling back to sleep.

Several hours later Ginny was still asleep, but the remaining Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Albus Dumbledore were gathered in the sitting room.

Mrs. Weasley was pacing, obviously furious, and muttering. "Shield…I don't believe…Why can't Albus? How dare she! It isn't…"

Albus Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes traced the Weasley matriarch's progress across the room. Neither Molly nor Remus had been severely injured and had been quickly cured by Madam Pomfrey. Upon waking Molly Weasley had rushed to the room where her daughter and adopted son were sleeping. She never made it past the threshold. The door had opened easily enough, but she could not enter. After several attempts to remove whatever was preventing her progress, she had huffed and called the Headmaster, who had calmly assessed the situation and only stated, "It appears young Ginevra has warded the room." It had not helped to calm Mrs. Weasley.

The rest of the Weasleys found the situation rather amusing. Even Mr. Weasley, who, surprisingly, had come to terms with his daughter's relationship with Harry faster than his wife, watched his wife with concealed amusement.

"How did your fight go?" grunted Moody, while at the same time dabbing his left arm with gauze. He had refused to allow Madam Pomfrey to heal him.

Dumbledore tore his gaze away from Mrs. Weasley, "Hard. Three giants attacked Kent. With the Aurors helping it should have been easy, but then dementors arrived." Dumbledore did not explain further, but spread his hands out, palms up.

Moody nodded and his one normal eye gained a faraway look. "Bloody giants. Stupid fascination with fire…" he said mostly to himself. The old Auror shook himself, "So, the dementors have left Azkaban? Is the prison secure?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to nod, "Yes, for now it is. However, I fear it is only a matter of time before they start breeding."

Molly Weasley stopped pacing and paled, "Breeding?" Her voice was practically a squeak. A shiver ran through the assembled Order members.

Bill looked at his mother and decided to move the topic away from dementors, "I can't believe Ginny – she looked incredibly fierce when we arrived, like a mother bear protecting her cubs!" Everyone nodded.

"No, more like a wounded mate," growled Moody. Lupin and Dumbledore gave discreet coughs as the Weasleys traded uncomfortable glances.

"William," Bill jumped at being addressed by Dumbledore using his first name. "You requested that a Miss Fleur Delacour be admitted to the Order of the Phoenix. I remember her well from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a very vivacious girl. May I ask why?"

Bill narrowed his eyes at his former professor and then worriedly glanced at his mother. "Er…yes. She's well placed at Gringotts and the goblins seem to respect her – I think she could be a valuable asset," he said silently cursing at himself, his words sounded far too stiff and rehearsed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and Bill knew he was going to be pressed further, "Is there no other reason?"

Bill uncharacteristically squirmed in his seat as all eyes turned to him curious. Unlike the others, Mrs. Weasley's eyes were narrowed in suspicion and with each passing second became more suspicious. He looked to his father for support, but found only sympathetic amusement. "I don't want to keep any secrets from her," he mumbled.

Dumbledore's beard twitched, Lupin grinned unabashedly guessing where this was going, Mrs. Weasley's expression grew intense, and Mr. Weasley closed his eyes and heaved a great breath as he tried to prevent from laughing at his son's predicament.

"And why is that Mr. Weasley?" prodded Dumbledore.

Bill looked at the floor and thought, _Why, oh why did I have to be the first?_

Almost inaudibly he said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and then flushed before launching herself at her oldest son. She wrapped him in a tight hug, "Oh Bill! I'm so happy! Why didn't you tell us? When are you going to do it? Do you have a ring?" Bill was slowly turning purple.

The men snickered, but Mrs. Weasley paid them no attention as she finally let go of Bill, who gasped for air greedily. She grabbed his hand and forcibly pulled him out of the chair, and then dragged him into the kitchen, "How big of a wedding do you want?"

A flesh colored cord quickly disappeared from underneath the opposite door. From the other side of door three redheads exchanged amused looks. Each had barely stopped themselves from laughing loudly and had been forced to settle for laughing silently. Finally, faces matching their hair, the three regained their composure.

"I must say, I didn't think anything would distract mum from Harry and Ginny…" started Fred

"But that certainly did," finished George.

Ron froze as the twins' words settled on him. Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny alone in the same bed; unsupervised. "Maybe we should check on them," he suggested.

The twins gave him maddened looks.

"Are you nuts?" queried George.

Ron scrunched his forehead, "What are you going off about?"

Fred shook his head and put his arm around the youngest male Weasley, "Ron, Ron, Ron. Don't you understand little Ronnikens? Ginny warded the room."

Ron blinked, nonplussed.

"Ginny doesn't want to be disturbed," supplied George, throwing his arm around Ron's shoulders too so that the younger, but taller boy slumped under the weight; he was now eye level with the shorter twins.

When Ron still looked baffled the twins, with pitying expressions, forced him to sit on the floor so that they could look down at him. "Ron, consider this a favor."

"It means you owe us BIG," interrupted Fred.

"You do indeed," agreed George.

"Now think about this: Harry and Ginny are okay. Ginny and Harry are soul bonded. Harry was just rescued from You-Know-Who. Ginny fought You-Know-Who. Ginny moved into Harry's bed." Ron frowned at the last one. Fred shook his head and looked at his twin.

"I'll take the rest of it. Think really hard Ron," Ron's ears were beginning to redden, but George did not allow him time to speak. "Ginny warded the room. What does this tell you about Ginny's feelings about us just bursting in…assuming we can actually get through her ward?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort that he did not care what Ginny felt when his brain put together what the twins had said. "Ginny would kill us," he said quietly. Two identical grins greeted his statement. Ron huffed though, "I don't get it – how can you two just…just…just…"

"Yes, Ronnie?"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No that would be Hermione?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred. He wishes Hermione had his tongue."

Ron, now positively glowing red, tried his best to ignore the Fred and George's comments, knowing they would only tease him worse. "How can you two be so calm about Harry and Ginny being _together_?" He put emphasis on the last word, trying to say that he did not mind Harry and Ginny being together, so long as they were not _together._

"Are you saying you didn't see this coming?" asked George deadpanned.

"Yeah, they've only been attached at the hip since they met," contributed Fred sarcastically.

George looked at Ron and shrugged, "Besides, they are married and I know Mum has given Ginny The Talk." Fred nodded, backing up his brother.

Derailed from his original point, Ron asked, "How do you know that?"

Both twins rolled their eyes in exasperation, "It doesn't matter how we know. Now let's talk about you and Hermione."

Ron frowned, threw his brothers a dirty look, and stalked off.

George turned to his grinning brother, "Touchy on that subject, isn't he?"

Still grinning, Fred replied, "Yes. Can't wait to find out how touchy Hermione is on the subject." George joined his brother's wicked grin.

* * *

Ginny woke up and found their positions had changed. Harry was lying on his back again and she was mostly draped over him. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on her hand so that she could look at him. He showed no signs of waking, but she knew he was only resting. Whatever he had done, it had taken a lot out of him. 

He looked so peaceful lying there. She gazed at him for another minute and then gently ran a hand over his brow, guiding his bangs off his forehead. The past few days had been a very long nightmare for her. Looking down at him she vowed that no one would ever harm him again. He was hers. She was so relieved that he was okay and safe again that she had even lost her anger at Dumbledore for advising Harry to return to the Dursleys.

Harry smiled in his sleep and Ginny slowly lowered her head and kissed his forehead before slipping out of the bed. After using the loo, her stomach rumbled and she walked downstairs into the kitchen. She pushed the kitchen door open, revealing Professor Dumbledore sitting at kitchen table with Remus Lupin and her father.

"Oh. Hello, professor," she said surprised to find him in the house.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "We were just discussing when it would be best to move you and Harry to Potter Manor. I have the spell ready, but we must wait until Harry is well."

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Mr. Weasley moving to get up.

"I'll find something – don't worry about it," Ginny said as she pushed her father back down into his chair. He still looked exhausted from the past few days; she also thought that he was probably not taking Percy's death well. Percy's funeral had provided little closure and it had proven to be a small and quick affair as Harry had been missing. "Harry will want to move to the Manor as soon as possible."

"When he wakes we can begin the final preparations then," answered Dumbledore.

Remus looked up from his cup of tea, "How is he doing?"

"He's sleeping – he's very tired," Ginny said as she poured her own cup and then started to open the cupboards looking for food. "Any word about Sirius?" She knew Harry would want to know when he woke up.

Remus gripped his cup tighter and lowered his head.

Dumbledore responded, "His wounds are healing nicely, but the Ministry is being obstinate. Fudge wants to prove he's doing something. He thinks if he can hold Sirius he might be able to remain Minister."

"After Kent and all those Muggles dead? He's mad!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. Ginny stopped fiddling with the dishes; she had heard very little about what had happened in Kent.

"I share your assessment and with the dementors abandoning Azkaban I don't see how he can hope to remain Minister," admitted Dumbledore.

Ginny moved her bowl of cereal she was having for dinner to the table, grateful her mum was nowhere in sight. She looked around and decided they should leave the depressive atmosphere of Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. She turned to Dumbledore. "Harry will be ready tomorrow," the conviction in her voice left no doubt.

"Very good. Then I will leave to make the final preparations," Dumbledore said as he stood.

After Dumbledore had left and Ginny was halfway through her cereal, she began to wonder where her mother was. "Where's mum?"

Remus gave a small laugh and her father smiled at her question, "She's with Bill."

She looked at Remus, who was still snickering, and then at her father, "What's so funny?"

This time her father chuckled, "Bill is going to propose to Fleur and he just told your mother."

Ginny's eyes widened and sparkled with mischief, "So, what are they doing?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled again, "I believe you mother is having him describe exactly how he plans on proposing." This time Ginny did laugh. Mr. Weasley looked up at the clock and sighed, "I suppose it is time for me to rescue him now; try not to torture him too much – at least until after he proposes."

Mr. Weasley walked out of the room and Ginny glanced at Remus. Their eyes locked and they both burst into laughter. After their laughter subsided Remus looked up and shook his head, "Remind me that if I ever propose to tell Molly _after_ I do it."

Ginny grinned wickedly remembering how close the former professor had sat next to a certain Auror last Christmas, "And who would you propose to?"

Remus blushed deeply, "Well…um…I was just saying that _if_ I propose then warn me."

Smiling sweetly Ginny nodded, "I'll remember that."

Remus grumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" she prodded.

"Do you realize how unfair it is that we can't tease you and Harry – it's supposed to be a rite of passage. You have no idea how much we teased James." Remus paused a few moments, "We need to get Sirius out."

Turning serious, Ginny answered, "Actually, Harry had an idea that might help with that—"

"What is it?" interrupted Remus.

"Rita Skeeter. Harry could give an interview."

Remus frowned, "I don't know. I know she did the other interview with Harry, but that woman is not nice."

"It doesn't matter. Hermione has information that she doesn't want out."

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Blackmail?" his tone was not accusatory, but interested.

"She's an unregistered animagus," explained Ginny.

Remus smiled, "That is good."

* * *

Harry woke to a pleasant, soft weight on his lips. He opened his eyes only to find Ginny's brown eyes a few inches from his own. He felt her smile into his lips. 

"Good morning," she said softly.

He pulled his arms out from beneath the covers and wrapped them around her waist, forcing her to come closer. She did not resist.

"I've missed you," he choked out.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed away so that she was looking directly into his emerald green eyes. "Harry, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen." He nodded a little worried by the emotions he was sensing. "Good." Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, but it was far more effective than yelling, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Harry smiled at her weakly and then said, "I love you too," before kissing her.

Ginny sat up, but still remained on top of him. "Now, get up, go to the loo and cleanup, then come downstairs – we're leaving for the Manor as soon as possible."

"I kind of like this position though," protested Harry his smile turning into a smug grin.

Ginny wiggled and smiled at him and then said suggestively, "I know you do. Now get up." Ginny did not give him any time to protest before she stood and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed and decided he would take a cold shower.

Fifteen minutes later he was downstairs looking at the wall where Mrs. Black's portrait had been. He was still a little tired despite his exorbitant amount of sleep. He supposed he was rebuilding his magical reserves or something. Not far from it was a large tapestry. Harry leaned in to get a better look at the tapestry while he waited for everyone else to get ready. It was a family tree. Across the top of the tapestry was written, "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

There were a lot of names and it looked like the Black House went back at least several hundred years. He followed the several branches until he stopped at one. Narcissa Black was linked by a line, bolded on both sides by golden thread, to Lucius Malfoy. Harry frowned at the realization that Sirius was related to the Malfoy's, but figured that considering Sirius' mother it really did not surprise him. His eyes moved further down. Where Sirius' name should have been there was only a scorch mark, but there was another branch to Regulus A. Black.

_Sirius has a brother?_

Ginny sent back a mental shrug and he looked closer and noticed that Regulus had died in 1980. He wondered how Sirius' younger brother had died, which led him to Sirius. Ginny had filled him in on the situation and he had decided to contact Rita Skeeter as soon as Potter Manor was under the Fidelius Charm. Fudge would rue the day he refused to let Sirius go. Harry was furious at the man as he was unable to understand how Fudge could not know the truth now. There had been ample time to interrogate the Death Eaters captured at the Ministry.

Harry felt Ginny become irritated as she tried to lift her trunk; it was far too heavy for her.

_I'll come up and get it,_ offered Harry.

_NO! I'll do it,_ retorted Ginny, her stubborn side rearing.

Harry kept quite and waited to see what Ginny would do. A couple of minutes passed and it became clear that she was not going to be able to lift the heavy trunk. He heard her mutter, "Bollocks!" when her emotions changed. She had changed into a phoenix.

A moment and a fireball later, a phoenix with a rather haughty look was standing on top of Ginny's trunk next to Harry.

Harry tried to restrain a smile, but could not. The smile turned into a laugh as Ginny showed her back to him in much the same manner as Hedwig did when she was irritated with him.

_Laugh it up! _

_I will,_ replied Harry, no longer even trying to restrain his laughter.

Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in. He surveyed the situation before speaking, his eyes twinkling. "May I inquire as to what is so humorous?"

"Ginny was having a little trouble with her trunk," was all Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled making his beard twitch. He was extremely relieved to see Harry joking around; it appeared he was no worse for wear after his harrowing experience. Looking at the phoenix, Dumbledore made an educated guess as to why.

"If you are both ready, then we can leave immediately," said Dumbledore.

Ginny's talons gripped the trunk before she and it disappeared in a ball of flame.

Changing into a phoenix Harry flew to his own trunk. After grasping it, he flapped his wings so that he rose into the air before he extended a tail feather to Dumbledore. Soon, they too were gone.

Harry stumbled as he transformed back into himself. Ginny's arm caught him before he was able to loose his balance. "I've got you," she said as she guided him into one of the plush armchairs of the Welcoming Den.

Two small pops announced the arrival of Corfy and Dinny. "How may we serve?" asked Corfy his eyes examining Harry with worry.

"Don't worry about Harry. He just needs to rest for a moment," answered Dumbledore as Ginny continued to focus on Harry. "What we need you to do is place these four stones," Dumbledore reached into his robes and revealed four highly polished black stones, "at the four corners of the property."

Corfy and Dinny took the stones, but did not immediately leave to do as Dumbledore bid. Instead, they looked at Ginny, awaiting her confirmation. Only when she nodded did they leave.

"Bonny!" she called. The house elf appeared a moment later. "Please, could you get a cup of tea for Harry?"

"Of course, Mistress Ginny," replied the house elf.

The elf appeared a moment later with a steaming cup of tea, which Harry gratefully accepted. He was surprised at his weakness and felt a little embarrassed about it. Ginny swatted him on the shoulder, evidently picking up on his embarrassment.

_You were tortured for three days, had Voldemort trying to get into your head, and then you fought his Death Eaters…hmmm…let's see…there might be a good reason to feel just a little tired! _

Harry was about to respond when Corfy and Dinny returned, "The rocks are at the four corners of the property, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good. Harry, Ginny, sit close together."

The two did as they were told; Ginny squeezing into the chair besides Harry. Dumbledore then began an incantation that was not in English or any other immediately recognizable language. He continued for several minutes. Then he added complicated wand movements in the direction of each of the four corners of the property. A few more minutes passed before Dumbledore trained his wand on Harry and Ginny and made a strange motion with it before intoning, "_Ocultan Arcano!"_

Their vision wavered for a moment, as if they were looking through old glass, but soon righted itself.

"Is that it?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Dumbledore smiled tiredly, "Yes. Only the three of us now know where Potter Manor is located. You two are the Secret Keepers; you must be very careful in your discussions now – you do not want to inadvertently inform someone of the Manor's location.

"How do you know where it is?" asked Ginny.

"I cast the spell so the secret could not be kept from me, but I cannot reveal it," explained Dumbledore. "May I suggest that we collect your family? One of you will need to come to reveal the Manor's location." Dumbledore paused and furrowed his brow in thought, "Perhaps it would be better if you wrote down the location of the Manor on a slip of parchment." He waved his wand, conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill. "I will return to Grimmauld Place and collect them and we will portkey near the front gate. One of you should meet us there – I do not believe the gate will respond to me. Who do you wish to come?"

"My family of course, Lupin, and Tonks if she's around," Ginny said and quickly scribbled the Manor's location on the parchment and handed it to Dumbledore.

After Dumbledore left she focused her attention on Harry. "Let's get you up to bed – don't you even _think_ about protesting," she said cutting Harry off before he even had a chance to think about grumbling. He settled for an exasperated glare, but knew she was right. He was tired.

After putting Harry to bed and instructing Corfy to ensure he stayed there, Ginny flamed to the edge of the Manor's property and perched on top of the gate.

She did not have to wait long. Dumbledore had apparently decided against using a portkey as Fawkes was ferrying the Weasley family over. The very last people to arrive were Dumbledore, Tonks, and Lupin.

They were all looking around at the wooded area with interest, but their eyes kept skipping over the gate on which Ginny remained perched.

"Circle around," commanded Dumbledore as he removed the piece of parchment Ginny had given him. A moment later they were all staring at the gate and Dumbledore had burned the parchment.

Ginny hopped off the gate and transform in mid-leap so that she landed on her feat. Everyone quickly crowded around her, but had said nothing so far. Ginny was not sure how to open the gates. There was no latch or other obvious locking mechanism. She turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look.

"Just walk towards them; they will recognize you," he advised.

Ginny did so and the double gate creaked, sending dust up from its hinges. It had not opened in some time. The others followed her through and the gates closed obediently behind them with a soft clang. Although they all had been to the Manor last Christmas, it was very different now that it was not snow covered.

"Charlie really has to see this place," commented Bill in awe as he squinted to make out the barely visible hoops of the quidditch pitch.

Everyone laughed at his statement and Dumbledore added, "Many of Harry's ancestors loved the sport."

"I've never seen it from the front – it looks like a castle!" exclaimed Ron.

"When were you here?" asked a suspicious Mrs. Weasley forcing Ron to take several steps backwards in his nervousness. As far as she knew Ron had never actually gone outside when he was last at the Manor.

"Don't worry, Molly. Sirius and I supervised them the entire time," assured Remus. Mrs. Weasley looked anything but assured.

"The reason it looks like a castle is that is what it started out as," commented Remus with a faraway look in his eyes. "All that remains of the original construction is the castle's keep, which is the center of Potter Manor – there, you can make out the different stonework now," he said as he pointed toward the Manor's center. "I'm not sure how old the Manor is exactly or how long the land has been in the Potters' hands, but it is several hundred years old."

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day and half the next in bed despite the fact he had been ready to get up that morning. Corfy, who had been instructed by Ginny to ensure he remained in bed, had also instructed the other house elves to prevent Harry from wandering. He had spent half the morning trying to convince them that he felt fine. It was not until lunchtime that Ginny took pity on him and informed the elves he was allowed to get up. 

After a large lunch, he went into one of the Manor's many studies (he could have used the one in the Master Bedroom, but he was staying as far away from that room as he could out of fear he might be restricted to it again). He sat down at the desk and removed parchment and quill from the left drawer.

Ginny was sitting on the couch next to the desk watching him with Fawkes perched above her. The phoenix had remained even after Dumbledore had left, although the professor had said he would return shortly.

_How do you think I should word this?_

_Simple and to the point. I can't see Rita not wanting to print something scandalous._

Harry nodded and started to write; Ginny was right, Rita would love to write this story. As he finished the letter and sealed the envelope he heaved a great sigh, relieved to find that he was not tired in the least.

"Why was I so tired?" he asked rhetorically.

Ginny gave him a small smile, but did not answer.

It surprised both of them when Fawkes trilled an answer. The phoenix had been very quiet since his arrival, seemingly content to simply observe the Manor's inhabitants.

"You burned, young one," it was not much of an answer, but the phoenix seemed to think it was enough.

"I died?" asked Harry in shock.

"No, but something…similar." Fawkes ruffled his feathers, but smoothed them before continuing, "You depleted your magic when you flamed to your mate and then fought the dark ones. You should not have been able to do that."

"Does that mean I can flame without transforming?" pressed Harry. It would be marvelous if he had that ability and he wanted to know more as neither he nor Ginny had been sure of what had happened.

Fawkes gave a trill that could only be translated as laughter, "You could try. There are some things…some powers that can only be…accessed under great stress. Be grateful you were able to flame, not that you may not be able to do so later."

"Are you saying that Harry should not have been able to flame?" asked Ginny.

Cocking his head, Fawkes considered, "You both are phoenixes, but you are also human. There are limits to what your human bodies can absorb."

"What happened with the dementor?" asked Harry.

Again Fawkes considered his words carefully, "Some creatures are innately evil. A basilisk is an example." Fawkes' feathers ruffled, "A dementor is beyond simple evil – it is the embodiment of all things evil. They are foul creatures."

"But what happened? Is that dementor dead?" Harry asked clarifying his question.

"If the dementor had known you were part phoenix, it would not have dared approach you." Harry sighed at the non-answer and Fawkes took notice. "These are matters that will be of no consequence to you. Your battle is with a dark lord, not the dementors – that duty belongs to others. Come, enjoy your time with your mate and friends."

For the rest of the day they took Fawkes' advice. Bill, Remus, Tonks, and the twins were all easily convinced to join Ron and them in a game of quidditch. As soon as dinner was over, however, everyone went in their separate directions. Remus and Tonks disappeared first, no one missed the fact that the two had disappeared at nearly the same time. Ron had said he was going to do some studying in the library. The statement was so out of character for the youngest male Weasley that even the twins forgot to tease him. Harry suspected that Ron was working on something; Ginny thought it was probably something meant to impress Hermione. The twins had disappeared into the potions lab in the basement.

Harry and Ginny were left alone. Ginny had then looked around and with a coy expression led Harry by the hand back up the stairs to the Master Bedroom. He would have complained at the thought of going to bed early, but something in Ginny's clouded thoughts, and she was keeping them as clouded as possible, made him eager to follow.

Down on the first floor, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and a newly reappeared Remus and Tonks were sitting around the fire.

"It was good seeing them having fun," commented Mr. Weasley.

"The three of them are magnificent quidditch players – Ron's much better than I originally gave him credit for," added Bill.

"Are you going to let me heal your knee, Tonks?" asked Mrs. Weasley wand already drawn.

Tonks sighed in resignation, "Fine."

"How you can scrape your knee in the air I'll never know," muttered Mrs. Weasley as she healed the cut.

Tonks looked mortified at the comment, "I'll have you know that I'm very graceful when I'm flying!" Then she said, lower, "I tripped when I landed."

Amused silence followed her statement and Tonks gave Remus a glare that clearly said, "Laugh and you're dead."

Finally, Mr. Wealsey broke the silence, "Has anyone seen Fawkes this evening?"

"I think he's gone to join Dumbledore," guessed Remus. "He was with Harry and Ginny for a little while, but I haven't seen him since." Tonks shrugged to show she did not know.

"I can't believe Ron is being so studious! I'm so proud of him!" said Mrs. Weasley changing the subject.

"Hermione must finally be rubbing off on him," added a smiling Remus.

"Their O.W.L. scores should be back soon, right? Then we'll find out how much she has rubbed off on him." said Bill.

"Yes, in a week or two," answered Mrs. Weasley. "It should be about the same time Hermione joins us. Ron mentioned something about studying with her."

"I'm sure all of their O.W.L. scores will reflect that," noted Mr. Weasley. "It should be interesting to see how Harry and Ginny did."

"Yes," agreed Mrs. Weasley before becoming thoughtful. "Where are they anyway?"

"I think I saw them heading upstairs. Harry seems fully recovered today. Why?" asked Tonks.

"I think I'll just go check on them," Mrs. Weasley said as she rose and left the room.

Mrs. Weasley had just reached the hallway outside the Master Bedroom and was about to knock on the door when a soft pop startled her.

Corfy was standing in front of the door. "May I help you, ma'am?"

"I was just going to check on the children," she stated, annoyed that the house elf was delaying her.

Corfy did not move. "Master Potter and Mistress Ginny are fine."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at the pronouncement and now had the distinct impression the little elf was delaying her on purpose. "I would just like to peak in on them…"

"Master and Mistress Potter desire their privacy tonight," countered Corfy. Mrs. Weasley's eyes went bug-eyed for a moment before Corfy spoke again. "Perhaps you would like a cup of tea and a biscuit?"

Mrs. Weasley peered at the elf a few seconds, "That sounds good."

Corfy began walking toward the stairs and Mrs. Weasley lunged toward the door. The house elf stopped, but did not turn around.

"Ouch!" yelped Mrs. Weasley as soon as her hand closed around the doorknob. She immediately released the offending object, "It shocked me!"

Corfy still did not turn, "It would not be wise to try to intrude upon the Master and Mistress tonight. What type of biscuit would you like?"

* * *

Harry deepened the kiss as his left hand buried itself deeper into Ginny's long hair. His other hand settled on her lower back and he pulled her closer to him before allowing it to roam downward. 

One of Ginny's small hands was frantically unbuttoning his shirt; the other was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. When she finished unbuttoning his shirt she pushed away from him and then put both of her hands on his bare chest. Her eyes held a wild, lustful gleam. She pushed him backwards so that his knees impacted the bed and he fell onto it. Her shirt too was fully unbuttoned revealing her bra covered chest. He could not remember unbuttoning it.

She straddled his pelvis, her hands still on his chest; he then grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over so that he was now in control. At first he just kissed her mouth, but moved to her neck, to the spot just below her ear that he knew she liked. She moaned in response and then nipped his neck and then sucked on his earlobe causing him to groan. Her hands grabbed his buttocks, forcing him closer to her.

Somehow she moved to her right, forcing him to follow her so that she was now back on top. Grinning wickedly and in obvious enjoyment she said huskily, "We have too many clothes on."

* * *

Far away, in a dark room, and surrounded by his Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, his shoulder still blackened, suddenly reached up, clutched his forehead, and collapsed screaming. Only one word escaped his hisses and screams of pain, "Potter." 


	26. Safe

_Evidently, it has been in the policy not to allow certain "non-language characters" since November 05 – they've only just now put it into effect. As a result, I've decided to change the story's home to SIYE (siye. co . uk / siye remove the spaces). I've created a yahoo group where you can receive update notices (if you only want those make sure you choose Special Notices only). I know this is petty…but well…I prefer to control the format of my story. The lines provides are okay, but I find them not to be as effective as null spacing combined with some kind of break. The lines alone make the chapters harder to read in my opinion. Check out my profile/forums for the link to the Yahoo Group. (As a case in point...some of the wording above is disjointed...every time I wrote fanfiction DOT net it was edited out). Direct link: www . siye . co .uk / siye / viewstory.php?sid11253  
_

_Let me say this again so there is no confusion: This story is not abandoned and will not be. Its home is changing to SIYE (for those of you who don't like SIYE, the chapters will also appear on the yahoo group). Since I have to repost chapters, I've decided to use this as an opportunity to edit what I've already written. In some chapters, this will mean additional scenes, better grammar, spelling, and general flow. I encourage you to monitor SIYE or join my yahoo group. If you don't have and don't want a yahoo account then you can simply send an email message to the subscribe email (on my profile). I'm not sure if you can choose what type of notices to receive if you do this, but if you only want the special notices then email me and I can change your preferences (I think). If you don't like SIYE then you will have to wait…I will eventually post all the edited and final chapters here, but that will be once I am finished._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have questions, email me or post them on the yahoo group. -Intromit  
_

Chapter 26: Safe

A puff of smoke rose as Albus Dumbledore pushed the door open. It creaked in protest as he forced it open to its fullest extent. The house would have been condemned, if the Muggles could have seen it – there were numerous charms preventing them, and even most wizards, from seeing it. However, he was not called one of the most powerful wizards of the age for nothing. It had not required too much effort to find the Gaunt house, or what was left of the house, as much of the structure had collapsed.

As he stepped over the threshold, Albus Dumbledore waved his wand, silently invoking the Bubblehead Charm, and gave a small cough. He did not want any of the stirred dust to enter his lungs. The small, rickety house had been heavily enchanted and if what he suspected was here, then anything could be potentially lethal. A heavy layer of dust rested over everything in the house. There was an armchair, with the stuffing poking out at the cushions in the corner. In the center of the room a table was leaning on its side, missing one of its legs. A few disturbing pictures decorated the walls, one featuring a masterful painting of a huge snake with yellow eyes.

Dumbledore's thoughts turned to Harry Potter as he surveyed the battered remains of the house. The boy had achieved so much. His gaze fell on the picture of the snake. _A basilisk_. Dumbledore frowned as he remembered. A twelve year old boy had killed a basilisk. At the time he had been far more interested in Harry and Ginny's intensifying bond, but now he could appreciate that the feat was extraordinary.

Then there had been the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not only had Harry managed to succeed in the tournament, but had faced Lord Voldemort. Then there was Harry's disastrous fifth year and the boy's eventual capture. The boy had been through a lot and that was not even considering the bonding. It still bothered Dumbledore. Harry had used the Debt of Fate ritual. The use of that ritual told Dumbledore a lot; but most importantly, it told him that _he _was not alive. He would never have allowed Harry to use that ritual – the chance of success was so minimal that Dumbledore was sure it was mathematically impossible. This meant that he, Albus Dumbledore, had died before Harry had used the ritual, perhaps before Voldemort's death.

Dumbledore's frown solidified as he slowly walked to the centre of the room. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight, accompanied by an elusive, but familiar feeling. _Where have I felt this before?_ he wondered.

His mind returned to their previous thoughts and he wondered exactly how he had died. There were many possibilities; although Dumbledore imagined most of them had to do with Voldemort. It would be embarrassing if he had died by slipping in the tub or something of that sort. He made a mental note to get a new bathroom rug.

Right now, however, Dumbledore was worried that he had died doing what he was about to do. Something was not right about the floor. He flicked his wand and waited. A few more flicks, a couple swishes, and a jab later and Dumbledore relaxed; he had removed a complex web of enchantments surrounding a single floorboard. Kneeling down, he wedged the fingers of his right hand between the cracks in the floorboard and tugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sea of red greeted Harry's eyes as he opened them. He breathed deeply, inhaling Ginny's scent; at the same time he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that there was no space between them. Ginny mumbled something, but it was incoherent. Harry smiled and then began thinking of what to get Ginny for her birthday, assuming he could get to Diagon Alley at all. Maybe he could ask Remus…or Sirius if they could get him out of the Ministry's clutches.

He turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table; it was a little after eight, which meant most of the Weasleys would be up. A soft knocking at the door drew his attention, but before Harry even thought about getting up a small, soft pop issued. Corfy had appeared holding a tray. The minute house elf gave a small bow of the head and then set the tray on the bedside table nearest Ginny. "Would you care for breakfast in bed or at the table?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose we should have it with everyone else," answered Harry and Corfy disappeared with another quiet popping sound.

Harry examined the tray, wondering what the house elf had brought if it was not breakfast. It was another potion. Corfy had also left a potion for each of them last night with instructions that informed them that the contraceptive would last for a month. The small card that accompanied this new potion was too far away for Harry to read without his glasses.

Sighing, Harry realised he needed to get up. He was hoping that Rita Skeeter would respond to his letter today. He stretched, causing his body to move away from Ginny. She rolled over so that she was now facing him and closer to his warm body. Harry rolled his eyes; Ginny was not a morning person. It was one of the few things they would argue about. She liked to stay in a soft, warm bed for as long as possible. He took his left hand and caressed the side of her face, gently putting strand of fiery hair behind her ear.

"_Ginny,"_ he whispered both verbally and mentally.

'_m sleep'n_, came her mental reply; her verbal reply had been completely incoherent.

Harry chuckled fondly and let his hand glide softly lower. First down her face, then her neck, shoulder, under the covers, down the arm, past the elbow, and down to her waist. He ran his fingertips over a spot he knew was ticklish.

Ginny squirmed, pressing her unclothed body closer to his in a futile effort to escape his fingertips. Perhaps it was in reaction to his sudden surge of emotions, or maybe it was because of his tickling, but Ginny's eyes suddenly flew open.

"Harry, you prat," she said, but she was smiling, which was a good thing. Sometimes Ginny did not react well to being prodded awake…a bit like poking a sleeping lion, lioness, Harry supposed.

_Lioness?_ queried Ginny, closing her eyes and stretching, very catlike, her hands above her head and arching so that she pressed into Harry. _I think I like that._

"You certainly have the temper of a lioness," joked Harry as he rolled on top of her.

Ginny pinched him causing him to jump to the side. "I can't believe you're teasing me! I'm not even awake yet!"

"Corfy left something for you – some kind of potion," answered Harry avoiding the issue.

"But it's all the way over there," mumbled Ginny, turning her head to look across the bed. "Get it for me?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Harry slipped out of bed, not realising until he was standing that he was naked too. He heard Ginny giggle. Sticking out his chin, and ignoring his rising blush and Ginny's smug sense of accomplishment, he walked around the bed to her bedside table and picked up the tray. He squinted at the note Corfy had left, but he really was almost blind without his glasses, which were on his bedside table.

He walked back around the king-sized bed and balanced the tray on one of the bedside table's corners so that he could put on his glasses. Ginny, by this point, had rolled over closer so that she could relieve the tray of its burdens. A faint blush crept up her cheeks, rising from her neck, but she quickly downed the potion, shuddering slightly as she did so.

"Taste bad?" asked Harry sitting back down on the bed.

"Yes! It was awful – why does it seem like all healing potions taste bad?"

Harry shrugged; he had long ago given up finding an answer to that question. She handed him the empty bottle and he placed it back on the tray. Her movement had allowed the covers to slip down so that her torso revealed itself. "Ginny, last night was…" Harry did not know how to explain it. He cupped her cheek and leaned down so that their lips met.

The kiss broke almost immediately. Harry had a sour look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that!" chided Ginny swatting him, "You've got morning breath too!"

"Yeah, but you taste like that potion."

"So don't kiss my mouth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood up, backed away quickly, and closed his eyes in concentration. The moment he had pulled the board up green smoke had issued from the blackness within. The gas quickly expanded to fill the entire house. Through the shattered glass of the nearest window it began streaming out. A small finch went rigid on a nearby tree branch before falling to the ground.

Eyes still closed and a green mist now surrounding him, Dumbledore began muttering and making complicated movements with his hand. Thirty seconds later his brow was beaded with sweat, but he finally opened his eyes and said, "_Evanesco!"_

He gave a great sigh as the green gas slowly disappeared; once Dumbledore was sure the gas had vanished, he adjusted his bubblehead so that fresh air was allowed in. He bent down to examine what the loose floorboard had revealed. Sitting on a black, velvet cushion was a gold ring set with an onyx stone.

Dumbledore started to reach for it, but his hand stopped several centimeters from the ring. He was confident that the protections surrounding it had all been removed, but looking on the object still caused him worry. Dumbledore considered himself not only one of the most powerful wizards alive, but also one of the most experienced. In all of his years he had never handled a Horcrux. Yes, he had held the diary, but its power had been destroyed and Tom Riddle's abused soul had vacated it. Dumbledore could sense the power radiating off the ring, its malevolence. _How did I never feel the diary?_

Almost immediately Dumbledore dismissed the question, the diary was _meant_ to be found and Tom would have used numerous charms to ensure it appeared innocent. This ring was not meant to be found. He plucked it from the cushion and hastily placed the ring inside an inner pocket of his cloak, not wanting to touch the ring for any length of time longer than he had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry put another forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth and swallowed them dryly. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around Potter Manor's large kitchen. They were using the table in the kitchen for breakfast. To his left Ginny was fighting equally strong emotions of anger and amusement. Harry was too busy trying to not look embarrassed to become angry or amused, although mortified he definitely was.

Bill and Mr. Weasley both look embarrassed enough for Harry, their heads were firmly down, staring at their plates. The twins were barely eating, but had wide mischievous smiles on their faces as their eyes bounced between Harry, Ginny, and their mum. Remus was doing an admirable job of hiding his amusement, only having snorted once. Ron was the only oblivious person at the table, far too focused on his food to notice the tense atmosphere.

"Make sure you don't put too much on your fork, Harry dear; make sure you eat _safely_," Mrs. Weasley advised. Remus snorted again.

_That's the fourth time! If she tells one of us to be safe one more time…_ Ginny trailed off.

_She's just being your mum…_replied Harry quietly.

_I don't care!_ Ginny retorted. She must have caught what he was thinking because she quickly followed with, _AND I AM NOT BEING UNREASONABLE!_

Just then a loud crash announced Tonks arrival into the kitchen. She had tripped over the hem of her robe. "Sorry," she mumbled

"Don't worry about it, Tonks. But, you should really try to be more _safe_," said Mrs. Weasley moving a plate of food to an open table setting.

How she had managed to convince the house elves to allow her to cook breakfast and serve them, Harry did not know. As if his thoughts had summoned an elf, a pop sounded behind him.

"Master Harry," Binny said, "You have a letter."

Thankful for the distraction, Harry stood and turned, "Thanks, Bonny."

Bonny nodded, threw Mrs. Weasley a disgruntled look, and disappeared with another pop.

"Who's the letter from?" asked Ron, looking up from his food for the first time. "Can I have another serving of eggs and bacon, Mum?"

Harry began unfolding the parchment, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's comment to "Be _careful_ opening the letter, you don't want a paper cut."

Lurid green ink greeted his eyes; he did not even have to look at the closing to know who had sent this letter, "It's from Rita Skeeter."

"That was quick," commented Remus, a fire lighting in his eyes.

"Why would Skeeter be writing to you?" questioned Mr. Weasley, obviously worried.

"I asked if she would like to do an article about Sirius," answered Harry.

Mrs. Weasley stopped moving, the skillet of eggs still several feet from Ron's plate. "Harry, dear, I know she wrote that story for the Quibbler, but I don't think it's a good idea to trust her."

"I don't trust _her_; I trust her to follow her own best interest – besides we've got something on her she wants to keep quiet." Harry groaned as soon as he realised what he had just said. He had a feeling that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would not approve of blackmail.

However, before anyone else could comment Fred said, "Well, well, well. Isn't this something, George!"

"It is, brother-mine."

"Sweet, innocent Harry is becoming devious!"

"This sounds more than just devious – it almost sounds Slytherin."

"Oh no!" proclaimed Fred. "Blackmailing Rita Skeeter may be clever and ambitious, but it takes courage."

"A lot of courage – she's one mean lady."

"Of course, she's never liked the Ministry much."

"Good point. Sirius's story would definitely embarrass the Ministry," agreed George.

The twins were silent a moment and then, "Brilliant move, Harry! We couldn't do better ourselves!"

Mrs. Weasley put the skillet down, allowing Ron to scoop the remaining eggs onto his plate. She began walking toward the twins looking like she wanted to give them a good reprimand, but was practising self-control.

"I need to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron around two," Harry said looking toward Lupin.

Lupin shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know. We should talk to Dumbledore about it before we go out."

"I don't want to wait! Sirius should be free!" protested Harry, raising his voice.

"I know," Lupin's expression said that he felt duty bound to keep Harry safe, but the man did not say anything more, but nodded.

"No!" commanded Mrs. Weasley. "Harry it's not safe for you to go out in public!"

Harry sighed and prepared to argue back, but Ginny had finally been pushed over the edge with her mother using the word "safe" again, regardless of the lack of emphasis on the word this time. "I am so very tired of hearing about us having to be _safe!_"

Mrs. Weasley's hands went to her hips, "Well, if you wouldn't do _dangerous _things then you wouldn't have to be _safe!_"

Ginny pushed back from the table and assumed a similar position, "I can do what I want to do – whether it's _safe _or not!"

By this time everyone else was edging toward the doors, even Ron had given up on his breakfast and was backing away.

"Oh really! I don't have a say do I? I gave birth to you – you're my baby!"

This was the wrong thing to say and Ginny somehow turned a darker shade of angry red. "Oh yes, I'm ALWAYS the baby, aren't I?" Everyone else, including Harry, moved quickly for the door, Tonks falling over Remus as she lunged for the exit.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" roared Ginny through the door, causing all of the Weasleys to flinch. Harry rubbed his temples; Ginny's anger was seeping into his own mind and the unpleasant emotion was giving him a headache, but he knew better than to voice any discontent.

"Aren't you going to do something?" whined Ron as Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard vibrating through the door.

Harry looked at Ron like he was crazy, "What and have her get mad at _me_? Do you have any idea how awful it is to fight with Ginny? At least you only have to hear her - I _feel_ it too."

Ron paled at the thought, "Bloody hell! No wonder you two never fight."

"We fight…just not for very long," corrected Harry, although compared to Ron and Hermione he supposed he and Ginny hardly ever fought. "It's hard to fight when you know exactly why the other person's angry…most of the time I think one of just needs to yell."

"That's got to be one of the wisest things I've ever heard," mumbled Bill as Ginny's muffled yells could be heard. "You should see Fleur when she gets going – the Veela in her really shows."

Harry massaged his temples again.

"Does she get beaky?" asked George trying to use his hands to show a beak coming out of his face.

Bill frowned at George before sighing, "Yeah, I suppose you could say that…"

Fred smiled, mischief glinting in his eyes as he glanced toward Tonks. "So…Tonks, what happens when you get mad?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes and stared back at Fred. Remus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Watch this."

"I don't see you being all that scary," added George. "You'd probably just trip over something anyway."

Tonks' expression immediately became pained and her face morphed into that of Mrs. Weasley, "Oh really!" The twins paled. Their mother really did scare them.

"Change back!" Fred said dramatically as both he and George covered their eyes with their fingers. Tonks laughed at them and changed back into her usual pink bubblegum hair appearance.

"We don't have to ask Ron what Hermione is like when she's angry," commented George elbowing Fred and winking.

"Everybody knows how you two get when you fight," Fred said.

"I think Ron here is the only one of us thick enough not to back down when he fights with his girlfriend," chortled George.

"Hermione is not my girlfriend," retorted Ron, his ears going red.

"Ah, but that doesn't change the fact that you two fight only as married people can," George continued on, Fred snickering behind him.

"That's enough boys," said Mr. Weasley, speaking up for the first. Ron had his mouth open, obviously wanting to retort, but settled for glaring at his brothers who only grinned back at him. "Speaking of Hermione, she will be arriving in a couple of days before Harry's birthday."

"She's been going nuts – I've got about a hundred letters from her in the past couple of weeks alone," said Ron with a hint of pride. The twins looked like they wanted to comment, but Mr. Weasley silenced them with a hard look. "She's been really worried about you, Harry."

"Why hasn't she written to me?" wondered Harry aloud. It was odd that he had not received a single letter from Hermione. She was normally a prolific writer.

Ron fidgeted, "I guess she just assumed I would be talking to you." The twins were now looking at Harry, pleading for him to tease Ron.

"I can't be all she writes about; what else does she have to say?" pressed Harry who was rewarded with more fidgeting from Ron.

"You know Hermione – she's worried about her O.W.L.s and now she's drawing up a schedule for N.E.W.T.s." Harry groaned at the announcement. "She keeps telling me I should be studying now that you're safe…bit annoying really."

"Did she have anything to say about Kent?" asked Bill. The attack on the county had been carried in the _Daily Prophet_.

"She said it was awful and the Muggle news was calling it a hurricane," stated Ron matter-of-factly.

Bill shook his head, "Did she mention her parents at all?" The oldest Weasley son shared a look with his father that Harry thought was strange.

"Oh yeah! She wrote that they are really worried about this year and her going to Hogwarts, but she said they haven't said she can't go," Ron said quickly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Bill.

Bill looked at his father, who nodded. "We think the attack on Kent was just the beginning. It was supposed to be his formal coming out attack," spat Bill. "Vo-Voldemort was probably going to participate himself, but your escape ruined his plans. Even without him though…it was bad," Bill finished lamely.

"How many giants?" asked Ron.

"Three. Dumbledore said the Aurors were holding them back, but then the Dementors showed," supplied Mr. Weasley. "You haven't been out since they've shown themselves – there's a persistent mist. Dumbledore says it is a sign that they're breeding."

Harry shivered and felt goose bumps on his arms. Ron and the twins ran their hands over their arms probably to get rid of the feeling as well. "Breeding?" The notion that dementors could breed was disturbing.

"After all this is over, I'm not sure how the Ministry is going to control all of them now – they were barely able to contain them on Azkaban…not that the spells were terribly effective in the end." Mr. Weasley frowned as he considered the problem.

"I think I killed one," Harry said quietly.

"What?" several voices said at once.

"That's supposed to be impossible," Bill said.

"How?" asked George leaning in closer.

"When I flamed – it was standing so close that it got caught in the flames," Harry explained.

"Phoenix fire," Lupin muttered. "Dementors don't like fire. Maybe there is a reason for that fear. We'll have to tell Dumbledore."

"Is the mist all over Britain?" asked Ron, a scared, but thoughtful expression on his face.

Bill nodded sadly.

"And they are breeding in it?"

Bill and Mr. Weasley shrugged, "Something like that."

"I'm going to write Hermione," Ron said and headed off toward his room in the Manor.

"We are going to go down to the potions lab. We are going back to the store tomorrow and we need to make some more stock – our shield hats are backordered already!" said Fred.

"Remus, do you think we can go a little early to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, the quaver in his voice betraying his hesitancy.

"We really should talk to Dumbledore first," answered Remus.

Harry his irritation begin to prickle and, forgetting that the Dementors were no longer under Ministry control, said, "We shouldn't have to wait – Fudge might try to give Sirius the kiss again just to show he's doing something!"

Lupin held up his hands and positively growled, "I know! I know!" The man turned to look at Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Bill. Tonks nodded immediately to the unasked question. "What do you think? They might not be able to give him the kiss, but they might just use the Death Chamber"

"Well, there are four of us – an Auror, a Ministry employee, a curse breaker, and a Defence professor – I think we would make an adequate guard," said Bill. Mr. Weasley nodded at his son's assessment.

"Why do you want to go early? I'm sorry Harry, but you are bound to draw attention," said Mr. Weasley gravely.

Harry blushed, looked down, and then mumbled, "I wanted to get rings for Ginny and me."

Lupin gave Harry a warm smile and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That sounds like a good idea."

"You couldn't wear them though," said Mr. Weasley tacitly endorsing the idea. "Maybe you should just wait…"

"I know, but I was just thinking this morning that we really should have them – even if we just wore them on chains or something," said Harry gaining more confidence from Bill and Mr. Weasleys lack of negative responses. "I thought they would be a good birthday present."

"What type of rings?" asked Remus.

"I don't know – wedding rings," he had not thought the idea through.

Tonks laughed softly, "He means gold, silver, platinum, stones, no stones."

"Oh! I don't know…I suppose gold is out of the question – Ginny doesn't like it," supplied Harry. The issue had become far more complicated. He just wanted a pair of rings.

"Well there's white gold too," Tonks said as she took a seat next to him on the couch. "Why don't you tell us what you want and then Remus and I can go out and get the rings?" asked Tonks. Mr. Weasley nodded his head assenting to the idea.

"Not silver," Remus said with a definitive tone. "So either white gold or platinum."

Bill smiled ruefully, "Considering the amount of falls and scrapes you have Harry, I would suggest platinum, at least for your ring – white gold will probably be too soft. Any thoughts on stones?"

"I thought stones were for engagement rings," Harry said and rubbed his temples again. His headache was becoming larger and even his scar was hurting a little.

"Well the larger ones are, but you could put a few small ones in the wedding bands," explained Tonks almost knocking over the nearest lamp with her right hand.

"Does yours have any?" he asked Mr. Weasley desperately trying to find dry ground.

"No, neither mine nor Molly's – they are simple bands," Mr. Weasley said extending his left hand to show Harry the gold band.

Harry turned to Lupin. "What about my parents?"

"No, they did not either, although James did give Lily an impressive engagement ring – I don't know what ever became of it," answered Remus.

"Then I guess platinum rings. What about sizes?" he was fairly certain that rings had to be sized. Uncle Vernon had ranted about having to get his ring resized for a week once. Thinking of Uncle Vernon reminded him of Aunt Petunia; he should ask how she was doing.

For the first time Remus looked stumped, but Mr. Weasley answered, "The rings will magically size to your finger."

"Okay. So platinum rings, do you want anything engraved?" queried Tonks in an excited tone. "A date or phrase?"

Harry bit his lower lip in thought, a habit he had picked up from Ginny. "Yeah, 1 September 1991 and…umm…" He knew there should be an engraving, but it had to be right. Something simple, but meaningful. "…and engraved with 'When my soul found its mate'."

_That's sweet Harry, _came Ginny's curious voice, even her mental voice sounded a little raw from yelling.

_So much for surprising you. You like the idea? _asked Harry, feeling nervous.

_You know I do, but aren't we doing this backwards? Shouldn't the engagement ring be first?_ Ginny joked.

_No sense in an engagement ring – we were never engaged. How about a coming out ring?_

_I wasn't serious – I only need the one ring_, Ginny said backtracking.

_I am – and you can pick it out. _Harry shuddered, picking out a simple band had been bad enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Harry and Ginny (Ron had disappeared again) were waiting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for Tonks and Remus to return.

Mrs. Weasley shifted her weight to her right leg, "I hope nothing happened to them."

"I'm sure they're fine," reassured Mr. Weasley.

_She wants to say we shouldn't go,_ Ginny said with a hint of accomplishment.

Harry smirked, _Because it isn't _safe

_I suppose we got a little carried away,_ Ginny admitted reluctantly.

_A little?_

_Yes, a little – besides it has its benefits, Mum isn't saying anything about us going to Diagon Alley_. This time there was no mistaking the pride.

_Are you sure you should go? _Harry instantly felt Ginny's anger rise.

_If I'm not going to let Mum baby me, then what makes you think I'm going to let you?_ she demanded.

_I'm not trying to baby you and you know it!_ Harry felt his own anger rise; he was just as tired as Ginny was of people telling him what he could or could not do.

_I'm not going to fight with you Harry. I've had enough of fighting today, but I'm going._

_I just don't see why you should take unnecessary risks. I have to go, you don't,_ pleaded Harry, hoping she would not blow up at him.

_Unnecessary risks? You sound like Mum. I'm still going,_ Ginny said firmly.

_Why?_ questioned Harry knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her short of stunning her.

_Because the last time I let you go off by yourself you ended up captured by Death Eaters._

Harry pulled her into a hug and Ginny embraced him tightly. "I'm not losing you," she whispered.

"Must have been quite a conversation," noted Mr. Weasley quietly to Mrs. Weasley, who looked on the pair with an expression of realisation and regretful understanding.

Remus and Tonks walked in through the door at that moment accompanied by Bill and Ding. Remus walked over and handed Harry a small bag without a word, causing Harry to smile almost shyly at Ginny.

"How are we going to the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry.

"We'll go to Grimmauld Place first and then take a car," answered Mr. Weasley. "So, if you are ready?"

"Ding, can you put this on the desk in the master bedroom?" The small house elf bobbed his head excitedly before taking the bag.

The drive to Charring Cross Road was an alarming ride. Mundungus Fletcher was driving and his driving was just like his business dealings: shady. He made questionable turns, cut-off other drivers, never touched his signals, and drove at breakneck speed. They made it to the Leaky Cauldron with time to spare and Mundungus parked the car illegally in a disabled space. He remained in the car, saying that he had "other business" to attend to in London, but he would be back well before they would be done.

Tonks and Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron first, scouting for any potential dangers, while Mr. Weasley and Bill stayed outside with Harry and Ginny. They followed after a few seconds and Tom, the toothless barkeep, led them into a private backroom where Rita Skeeter was waiting. Tonks waved her wand, muttering a privacy spell. The reporter looked remarkably better than the last time they had seen her. Her hair was styled, nails even and reflective, and she had new (though still rather revolting) glasses.

"Harry!" she cried standing and extending her hand, which Harry shook reluctantly. "How good it is to see you again – is this really necessary?" she asked, waving at the four adults and Ginny. When Harry only frowned at her, Rita's eyebrows rose slightly and a familiar gleam lit in her eyes, "The rumors are true then?"

"What rumors?" asked Harry before he could stop himself. He knew she had to be baiting him.

"That you were captured by You-Know-Who," Rita practically whispered.

"Let's talk about Sirius Black," said Ginny forcibly when she felt Harry stiffen.

"I see that you are still dating Virginia," Rita said, frowning at Ginny.

"It's Ginevra, and yes, but we are here to talk about Sirius," Harry said quickly, trying to keep his annoyance under control. There was something about Rita Skeeter that made his skin crawl.

"Very well…"

It did not take long for Rita to become completely focused on the story Harry had to tell. She particularly paid close attention to the end of Harry's third year.

"Are you saying that the Minister knew Sirius Black was innocent then?" she asked, her quick quills positively vibrating.

"Yes, we told Fudge that it was Pettigrew the entire time, but he refused to believe us," reiterated Harry for perhaps the third time.

"You say Mr. Black never received a trial or was questioned under Veritaserum?" Rita asked.

"Neither," grunted Harry. Rita's smile was truly predatory.

"I think I've got all I need. It was a pleasure doing business with you again, Harry," Rita said, gathering her parchment together. She stopped mid-shuffle and looked at Harry questioningly, "I don't have to write this for free do I?"

"No, just make sure it's _accurate_," Harry emphasised the word accurate.

Giving her trademark smile, Rita answered, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Truth is so much better than fiction." As an afterthough, she added,"In this case."

Harry rubbed his forehead as they watched Rita leave the Leaky Cauldron, "Let's get out of here."

Ginny took his hand and then asked, "How long has your scar been hurting?"

"I think since this morning. It's not bad though," shrugged Harry, frowns greeting his statement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore clutched his right forearm as he slowly walked through the gates leading into Hogwarts, making his way slowly to the Hospital Wing. He had sent Fawkes ahead, warning Pomfrey and Severus to prepare for his arrival. Traveling by fire did not appeal to his injured arm.

The great doors leading to the entrance hall opened as he approached them and he immediately turned toward the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had expected the Horcrux to react violently to being destroyed, but he had not anticipated the sheer power of it. It had almost cost him his life, he had been extremely lucky to isolate the damage to his right arm.

Dumbledore winced as pain shot through his arm when he accidentally moved it. Despite the pain he was in now, several important questions had been answered. First, Voldemort had guarded his Horcruxes well, which led to the second answer. There were indeed Horcruxes, not just a Horcrux. Dumbledore had been hoping, he knew it was unlikely, but he had held out hope nonetheless that the diary had been the only Horcrux. Perhaps the most important thing he had discovered though was what happened after you destroyed a Horcrux. Previously, he had read that the foul creations reacted violently, often killing the one who performed the charm to destroy them. Dumbledore knew without a doubt that if it had been any other wizard other than himself who had performed the charm they would surely be dead. Well, any other wizard except himself and Harry Potter.

Harry had already destroyed one Horcrux with no ill effects. At first Dumbledore had not thought much about it, but now the prophecy seemed to make more sense. Harry was probably the only wizard who could destroy the Horcruxes without dying himself. Dumbledore was not sure he could destroy another one without sacrificing his own life.

"Oh, Albus! What have you done?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, rushing over toward him, wand drawn and already casting several diagnostic charms. "Sit down here," she said, forcing him down on the nearest cot. "I've got the potions ready and Severus will be here shortly," she said as she bustled around.

After two hours, several putrid tasting potions, and plenty of clucking from Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore was back in his office sitting at his desk with Severus Snape sitting before him.

"What is Voldemort's condition?" inquired Dumbledore, ignoring Snape's curious looks at his blackened hand.

"Angry, very angry," Snape said with a shiver. "He was burned badly from whatever the Weasley girl did; then, last night, he collapsed in the middle of a meeting – screaming."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the news, "So, the connection works in both directions. Interesting."

Snape frowned at his words, "It would appear so. The Dark Lord has reinforced his Occlumency walls – he's determined not to let Potter into his mind again. He has not taken the last few days well." Snape sneer almost became a smile, "Lucius has been tortured most severely."

"Really?" inquired Dumbledore leaning forward. Malfoy was the only Death Eater, other than Bellatrix, who had escaped from the attack on the Ministry. Dumbledore was still not sure how the slippery Malfoy had done it, but he suspected a secret passageway in the Ministry had allowed him to slip away when he realised he was outnumbered.

"Yes, the Dark Lord wanted to know more about the Weasley girl and he found out about the Chamber of Secrets," Snape said. "He became enraged when Malfoy told him the diary had been destroyed."

"He did not know before?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, he was focused the entire time on obtaining the prophecy." Snape paused, "He has been most severe with Lucius."

"I imagine he would be. Has he found out anything else about Ms. Weasley?"

Snape sneered, "The Dark Lord was very interested in her relationship with Potter. He said something about it all making sense now. He did not elaborate."

"Speaking of Harry, did you ever see him while he was captured?" Dumbledore's eyes had ceased twinkling.

Snape looked directly into Dumbledore's cool, blue eyes, "No, I never saw him."

"Do you know how he found out about Emmeline?" Dumbledore said, a pained expression crossing his face. The rest of the Order had not yet been informed about her unfortunate death.

"She was killed by Bellatrix, but I don't know how he knew where she was." The two men remained quiet for several moments. "He's planning on something big soon – something to do with that snake." The way Snape said snake left no doubt that the man did not like the creature.

"Bigger than Kent?" Dumbledore asked warily. Snape shrugged and silence reigned for another couple of minutes.

"Have you found a new Defence Professor?" Snape asked, his ambition clearly written on his face.

"No, not yet," answered Dumbledore. "I think it is time I turned in," Dumbledore finally said as he removed his pocket watch and flipped it open. The smallest hand had moved a couple of notches. _Things are coming to a head_, noted Dumbledore and closed the watch with a snap. There was a lot to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen with a spring in his step and a comforting weight around his neck. Remus and Tonks had gotten the rings and Ginny and he had exchanged them in private, putting them only for the night. Now his ring was draped around his neck on a chain Remus had bought along with the rings. Harry smiled, the ring felt good; it also helped that he had a birthday present for Ginny. Granted he did not know what it was, but that just meant that she could not find out either.

Harry pushed the door open to the kitchen and froze. Sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet _was Professor Dumbledore. Harry wondered how the Headmaster was going to react to him going out and giving an interview.

Dumbledore folded the paper and gave Harry a small smile. "Sit down, Harry. I see you had a busy day yesterday too." Harry took a double take at Dumbledore when he saw the blackened form of the Headmaster's right hand.

Dumbledore raised the hand and then put it below the table, "Don't worry about this, Harry; we will discuss it later. I think you want to see this first." Dumbledore pushed the _Prophet_ across the table. "Ms. Skeeter is a very witty writer."

"Wow," Harry stated breathlessly as he looked down at the front page. Across the top, next to an old photo of Sirius was the headline: _Boy-Who-Lived Claims Sirius Black Innocent! Fudge in Denial! _Then below the main headline was another in smaller font: _Ministry ignored laws in Black's imprisonment: Trial, what trial? _and then _Black helps capture Death Eaters, see page 8._

"According to my sources, there will be a vote of no confidence today or tomorrow," Dumbledore chuckled. "I daresay that Sirius will be free by tonight with the amount of pressure this article will put on Fudge."

"Good," Harry said. A plate was placed in front of him with all of his favorite breakfast foods. He turned his head swiftly to see Dinny stepping back. He had not even noticed the elf when he came in. "Thanks, Dinny." A plate had also been placed in front of the Headmaster.

Harry took a few bites of food before talking again. "How's Aunt Petunia?" It felt very strange to be talking to Professor Dumbledore over breakfast. Even stranger to talk about his aunt.

Dumbledore chewed his eggs and swallowed. "Not well. She has not regained consciousness." He paused a moment, his next sentence was said grimly. "The healers do not expect her to live too much longer."

Harry pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. Contradictory emotions were warring within him. He did not love Aunt Petunia, but he did not hate her. Dislike perhaps, but not hate. She was the last blood relative he had and that thought made him feel very alone, _What would this be like without Ginny?_

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll arrange a trip for tomorrow," answered Dumbledore.

"When will we know about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I suspect very soon. Fudge will want to show he is doing something or a least correcting old mistakes." Dumbledore peered into Harry's eyes as trying to judge something, "Harry, Remus said your scar hurt yesterday."

"Not bad – just a dull ache," replied Harry a little defensively. "It's not like you would expect Voldemort not to be mad."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, I suppose not. But do you know why he's mad?"

"Because I escaped and Ginny hurt him," Harry bluntly said.

Shaking his head slightly, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Harry what were you doing two nights ago?" Harry's eyes grew wide and he blushed before looking down at his plate. Dumbledore took it as an answer, "Very well. Have you considered that your link with Lord Voldemort works both ways?"

"What?" Harry felt anger and fear start to rise, which was then followed quickly by disgust. "You mean he was watching?"

"No, from what you have already told me about your capture, I do not believe Voldemort could ever reside within you without severe consequences. When Voldemort relaxes his guard you can feel when he is angry through your scar – it hurts, does it not?" Dumbledore was speaking slowly. Harry nodded. "Voldemort cannot understand or abide love. That was the reason why he could not touch you in your first year, why your mind is closed to him, and why when your love for Ginny reaches a…" Dumbledore's smile widened and he added emphasis on the next word, "climax…it hurts him."

Harry's eyes grew into saucers. "You mean when Ginny and I, when we…I mean…"

Dumbledore's beard twitched, "It causes him pain."

No sound entered the kitchen as Harry slowly allowed what Dumbledore was saying to sink in. He smiled. "So all we have to do to cause him pain is to…"

This time Dumbledore chuckled, "I daresay that he will take precautions so that it cannot happen again."

"Oh," Harry said not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"This is not the only thing I wanted to discuss with you. When term starts, I would like you to meet with me periodically. We have much to discuss and I have much to teach you," Dumbledore said with a strange look in his eyes.

"What about Ginny?"

"She may join us if she desires," answered Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. After yesterday he knew Ginny would not only want to, but demand to be a part of whatever Dumbledore wanted to teach him.

"Excuse me, Master Harry," came Bonny's timid, high-pitched voice. "You have a letter. So do you Professor Dumbledore, sir."

She handed them their letters and then poured Harry a glass of juice and Dumbledore a cup of tea before leaving.

Harry looked at the letter questioningly and flipped it over. The Seal of the Minister of Magic was on it. He glanced at Dumbledore.

"This was much quicker than expected. Cornelius must be far more desperate than I thought." Without another word Dumbledore opened his letter and Harry followed his example.

_GINNY! WAKE UP!_ Harry screamed mentally, his face actually hurt from the size of his smile.

Dumbledore too looked relieved and happy, "Perhaps we should go to St. Mungo's today, instead of tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Sirius' pardon and the vote of no confidence that had occurred the following day. Dumbledore smiled in remembrance. The _Daily Prophet _and the letters that had brought the news were now framed. Sirius had hung his copy of the _Prophet _next to the scorch mark that had been his mother's painting. Sirius had proudly proclaimed, "Two of the happiest moments of my life are represented on this wall now! First, when I was finally rid of my detestable mother. Second, when I became a truly free man."

Sirius had become an instant celebrity. In two days he had received no less than seventy-eight marriage offers. When the _Daily Prophet _(in another Rita Skeeter exclusive) revealed that Sirius Black was also Harry Potter's godfather, he had been forced to arrange for owls to deliver to a postal box rather than directly to him. For a few hours, Grimmauld Place had been besieged by many owls all vying for the sole position of his attention.

He had held a large, raucous party at Grimmauld Place for the entire Order. It had distracted them temporarily from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore had been painfully reminded of another gathering much like it in early 1980 to celebrate the upcoming births of Harry and Neville. A photograph had been taken at that one too.

The jovial aftereffects of the party were now gone. Dumbledore forced his emotions to the side, there would be a time for tears, but it was later. Amelia Bones was dead. Fudge had called on him immediately when Aurors had found the Dark Mark floating above her home. Amelia had been a tough, but fair, old woman. She had also been Fudge's assumed successor after the vote of no confidence.

The house bore the telltale signs of a fight; Amelia had not gone quietly. Voldemort himself had killed her, Dumbledore was sure of it. The newspapers would describe her killing as nasty. _Nasty_ had become the adjective attached to the most brutal of the Death Eaters' killings in the last war. They had also described Emmeline's as nasty. _At least Hestia's body had not been mutilated_. Dumbledore sighed and continued examining the area around the covered body.

The room was still highly charged with residual magic. This fact, more than the mutilation of the body, bothered Dumbledore greatly; the magic should have dissipated no matter what curses were cast. The hairs on the back of his neck were still standing on end. Few things could cause it to linger for so long, few of those pleasant. A soul bond was one, Dumbledore smiled at that thought. There was still a strong, positive residual magic lingering at the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters, even after years had passed.

Dumbledore imagined that creating a Horcrux also left a lot of residual magic. After what Severus had told him, Dumbledore feared this to be the case. Voldemort would want to replace the diary. This was not a heartening thought. If Voldemort could continue to replace Horcruxes, then the war would be very, very long. He needed to speak with Severus.

An hour later, he was back in his office with Severus Snape. "I want to know about Madam Bones' death."

Severus remained quite for a couple minutes to collect his thoughts, Dumbledore did not rush him. "The Dark Lord ordered us to secure the outside of the house and made it clear that anyone who disturbed him would be dealt with severely. Then he went in by himself. There were quite a few spells before she died. We must have waited half-an-hour before he came out."

"After Amelia's death," clarified Dumbledore.

"Yes, he was just as angry as when Potter escaped—"

"What do you mean?" questioned Dumbledore.

"He was cursing Potter – he said that it was his fault," Snape explained, shuddering at the memory.

Dumbledore's expression intensified, "Do you know what he tried to do?"

Snape gripped the arm of the chair tighter before answering, "I don't know – some kind of ritual. I know he has been preparing for it ever since Potter escaped. He asked me to brew him an enhanced Pepper-up potion before the attack."

Dumbledore frowned, "You don't know what he tried to do then?" Defense Defence

"No, the Dark Lord does not trust me completely," Snape said as if it explained everything.

"I suppose not. Did Lord Voldemort require your potion?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape flinched at the Dark Lord's name, "The Dark Lord did not." Snape paused and then asked a question of his own, "Have you found a Defence Professor?"

"Not yet Severus. Rest assured that when I find one, you will be the first to know," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"My services are always available," Snape responded silkily.

"Thank you for offering again; I will inform you if I require your services," said Dumbledore, clearly signifying that the meeting was over.

When Snape had closed the door behind him, Dumbledore opened his pocket watch again and cringed as he looked at his blackened hand. It was time to take another potion. He would definitely not be attempting to destroy any more Horcruxes. Besides, he now had a more pressing matter: finding a new Defence professor. _Perhaps Severus is right; it might be easier to find a Potions professor than a Defence professor._

Dumbledore mulled the matter over. There were few qualified Potion Masters available and only one that would probably be willing to teach.

An hour later Dumbledore walked into Grimmauld Place; an Order meeting would be taking place that night. He sighed; Horace Slughorn had gone into hiding. The man was an excellent Potions Master and had all the necessary credentials to teach, had even taught at Hogwarts before, but Dumbledore supposed it was probably better that he had not been able to find him. Slughorn was a true Slytherin, if nothing else. While Dumbledore would welcome his skill and cleverness, the other qualities were not so desirable now. Slughorn was not biased by blood, but by power. He was ambitious and crafty to a fault. Dumbledore had never approved of his _networking_ of the students. The Gryffindor in him found it distasteful. Which left him with the problem of a still open Defence professor slot.

He exited the hallway into the sitting room. Sirius was sitting in a plush (and newly purchased) armchair twirling his wand. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. Severus was not going to like this.


	27. Chapter 27

__

_A/N: Yes, I'm not dead. I am still working on Fate's Debt. To prove it, here is a portion of what was supposed to be Chapter 27 (unnamed). As I started editing, I quickly realized that I needed to readjust where the story was going. I've now reached the point in the editing (OotP) where these changes are going to happen and will impact the summer of fifth year and beyond. That said - it is all mapped out. However, I thought some might like to see where what I had. This has not been edited or even reread... so what you see is what you get._

_I'm going to apologize now for the wait... I'm going to devote more time to the story, but I had enormous amounts of free time when I started and it is a hobby, something to do to relieve stress and the such. As I said when I started, I fully intend to finish it. I think everyone will greatly enjoy much of what is planned, but it will take me awhile to get there. Sorry._

Chapter 27

The newspaper skidded off the stones of the fire place before falling into the fire. The paper quickly blackened and disappeared in the flames. The _Daily Prophet_ was almost as frustrating as it had been the previous year when it had been reporting that he was nutters.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Voldemort was becoming more powerful. It seemed that every morning the paper brought more news of Death Eater or Dementor attacks. The only bright spot over the summer had been Sirius' full pardon. Since then it had only been bad news.

First, news came of a large Dementor attack upon a small village. Almost thirty people now had the soulless eyes that resulted from a Dementor's Kiss. Harry shuddered as he thought about those people. Unfortunately, it had not stopped there. Just last week Death Eaters had attacked a bridge, bringing the structure down. Harry did not know the final death tally from that attack, but knew it had to be large.

A special election followed the Dementor attack. Cornelius Fudge was replaced and relegated to Muggle Relations. From what Sirius told Harry, the Order of the Phoenix was wary of Fudge's replacement Rufus Scrimgeour, the former head of the Auror Division and a former Auror himself. Despite his background, Scrimgeour was known for his bullheadedness, ruthlessness, and political astuteness. Harry wanted to learn more about the new Minister of Magic, but Sirius, Lupin, and even the elder Weasleys were mostly gone on Order business.

He had learned that under Fudge the Auror Division and Magic Law Enforcement Department as a whole suffered large budget constraints and had atrophied. One of Scrimgeour's first actions was to call for a new budget, one that emphasized security. Unfortunately, the Ministry remained largely reactionary to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Additional security was in place around Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry, but the Order reported that the Ministry was not trying to find the Death Eaters. Even with Scrimgeour's budget, it would take time for new Aurors to be trained. The most it had done was issue security pamphlets.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. The fire crackled, providing the only light in the study. He could faintly hear crickets chirping, trying to lull him to sleep. Potter Manor was a sanctuary, a shelter in the growing storm. But even surrounded by the Manor's tranquil atmosphere, a great weight was building on his shoulders. No matter how he thought about it, he came to the same conclusion. Voldemort was his responsibility. The prophecy said as much.

A more tangible weight pressed down on both his shoulders. Ginny's hands tightened and massaged, forcing the tension to leave. "Enough, Harry."

"I can't stop thinking about all those people that he's killing," Harry confessed. "The prophecy said—"

Ginny walked around the chair Harry was sitting in, and she lowered herself onto Harry's lap. She placed her hands and his chest and pushed him deeper into the chair. "_Listen to me. I don't care what some stupid prophecy says. Voldemort is not your responsibility."_

"I have to fight him though. He's going to keep killing until I face him," protested Harry.

Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder and Harry's arms encircled her. _What will happen if you face him now?_ Her thoughts trembled in his head, but she pressed on. _If you try and face him now, you will die._ Ginny paused a moment to allow her words to sink in. She cuddled closer to him before adding, _I couldn't live without you._

Harry ran his left hand through her hair. _Nor I without you_. Several minutes passed and Ginny's breathing had become deep, she was asleep. He tightened his grip on her before allowing sleep to take him.

A loud thumping woke both Harry and Ginny. A very excited voice joined the thumping. "HARRY! GINNY! Wake up! Wake up!"

Harry blinked awake and began moving his stiff muscles. Ginny, however, buried her head deeper into the crook of his neck and mumbled, "I'm going to kill Ron."

"Open up!" Ron yelled again.

"This had better be good," muttered Ginny as she slid of Harry's lap and stretched.

Harry pushed himself off the chair and joined Ginny in stretching. The chair had seemed comfortable at the time, but now his muscles ached.

"Come on!" Ron yelled again. His voice changed in tone slightly, "What are you two doing anyway?"

Harry walked to the door and opened it to reveal Ron's smiling face. He pushed by Harry and moved to the middle of the den.

"I did it! I finally did it!" he crowed to the confusion of Ginny and Harry.

Ginny gave Harry an annoyed look laced with confusion. She really did like to sleep in.

"Just show them, Ron," commanded Hermione's voice from the doorway. She stepped across the threshold and closed the door. She gave the three of them a very self-satisfied smile and motioned to Ron to get on with it.

When Harry turned his gaze back to Ron, he did not see Ron but a lion. Its coat was golden, but creature's mane was the same shade of red as Ron's hair.

"Congratulations, mate," Harry said. Ron turned in a circle, proudly displaying his new form.

"Great job, Ron," added Ginny causing the lion to give a low roar of thanks.

Ron transformed back into himself and, after panting for a few seconds, said, "It's amazing! I can only hold it for a minute, but still. . ." Ron trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

"I've never seen him try so hard at something," Hermione noted.

Ron blushed at the compliment. "I never could have done it without your help."

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. _Are they flirting?_

Harry cocked eyebrow at Ginny. The only feeling he was receiving from her was astonishment. _Ginny?_

_Sorry. . .it's just that they are flirting without bickering. I never thought I'd see the day._

Harry coughed. "How's your potion coming?"

"It's almost done. It just has to simmer for the next few months." Hermione's forehead scrunched. "I hope I have a form."

"You will," Ron reassured quickly. Harry and Ginny nodded their agreement.

Hermione did not look convinced. "Not everyone has an Animagus form."

Ron's stomach grumbled loudly causing both the girls to roll their eyes and Harry laugh. Hermione said, "We need to have breakfast soon anyway. The funeral is at ten."

Cold ice settled in Harry's stomach. _How could I forget?_

Ginny's hand began rubbing his back. Aunt Petunia had died a few days ago. Harry did not know who was in charge of the funeral arrangements, but he suspected Dumbledore's hand.

Loneliness settled onto Harry. Aunt Petunia may have been a bitter woman who harbored little, if any, love for him, but she was the last of his family. _How could I forget?_

Ginny's hand stopped moving and gripped his shoulder tightly. _You're not alone._

Across from them, Hermione noticed Harry's discomfort. "I'm so sorry, Harry, that was callous."

Ron looked at Hermione confusedly, but Harry waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You're right, though. We need to eat now or we'll be late to a funeral."

Breakfast was a somber affair. No adults were in the house, and they ate quietly. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"We should put on our clothes." No one argued with the statement until they were at the foot of the stairs.

"Er…what clothes?" asked Ron. "All I've got are robes."

"Are you saying that you don't have anything suitable for a Muggle funeral?" snapped Hermione.

"Why the bloody hell would I?" argued Ron.

Hermione huffed and was about to retort when Bonny appeared. "There is no need to argue. Appropriate attire for you both can be found. Come, I just need your measurements."

"I've have a black dress," Hermione said, she was still uncomfortable with having the house elves serve her.

"I know, but you will be wanting something else," Bonny informed her. The diminutive elf wasted no more time and gently put a hand on their backs. "Come, come. No time for fussing."

After Ron and Hermione were out of earshot, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder who the master and the servant really are."

Ginny gave a small laugh. The house elves, with the exception of Ding, did treat them like children. They continued their journey to the master suite. They were met be Corfy.

"I have prepared your clothes," Corfy waved a hand toward the bedroom. "You do not have much time. Master Dumbledore left word that you are to be ready by ten thirty."

"You talked to Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He had a lot of questions for Dumbledore, but he was around even less than Sirius.

Corfy nodded. "Yes, he wanted you to be ready by ten, but I assured him that ten thirty was a more reasonable time. He will arrive then to transport you to the funeral."

"What about my parents?"

"Mistress' parents are helping organize security," Corfy answered as he led them into the bedroom. "Your older brothers are also providing assistance, I believe." He spotted a piece of lint on Harry's jacket and picked it off.

However, Ginny's eyes were wide with fright. "My brothers?" she said stiltedly. "What are Fred and George doing?"

Corfy's eyes held amusement. "It is my understanding that your mother was stopping by their shop before continuing on." Ginny sighed in relief. "If you have need of me, just call." Corfy snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry pulled at his collar. It was the first time he had ever worn a tie and he found the sensation constricting. He paced in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore would be there any minute to take them to the funeral. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. _What if Aunt Marge was there? There certainly wasn't a reason for her not to be there and Dumbledore would have notified her _Harry sighed and fiddled with his tie.

A hand sharply slapped his. "Stop messing with your," Ginny took a moment to find the word, "… tie. Everything will be fine. You don't have to say a word and all of us will be there. Sirius will be on your right and I'll be on your left."

The door to the Welcoming Den opened. ". . . see why I should have to wear this!" Ron protested as he loosened his tie.

"It makes you look _dignified_," replied a perturbed looking Hermione. She was red in the face and Ron's ears were flaming. They must have been arguing all the way to the den. She grabbed Ron by the shoulders and roughly tightened his tie. "And don't you dare unbutton the top button." Ron gave Harry and Ginny a despairing look.

Shifting from foot to foot and giving Hermione worried glances, Ron finally said, "I'm hungry. I'll just nip over to the kitchen . . ."

"No! You're not eating. You'll get food on your clothes." Hermione said as she sat in the nearest chair.

"I don't see why we should have to go. It's not like we liked the bat," he mumbled.

Hermione did not even turn her head. "We've already been over this."

Ron frowned in defeat. "Err . . . Hermione." Ron leaned in toward her.

Hermione looked up sharply. "What is it now?"

"You've got a piece of something on your dress." Hermione's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to apologize. "I'll get it," Ron quickly said as he lifted a white thread from her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's my fault," Ron assured her.

"No, it's not," Hermione insisted.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't . . ."

"I shouldn't have snapped though," interrupted Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to retort and Harry tuned them out.

_Are they actually arguing about arguing? _Harry asked perplexed as they continued to banter back and forth. Ginny shrugged.

The fire glowed green and Professor Dumbledore stepped from the fire. He was in his usual purple robes. Ron and Hermione stopped arguing at his arrival. Dumbledore surveyed each of them. "Good. You are all ready then?" No one responded, but Dumbledore assumed the affirmative and pulled a decrepit boot from his robe. "Take a hold on this. Sirius will have the portkey for your return."

"Your not coming, Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore put his left hand on Harry's shoulder, forcing Harry to look into his eyes. "I'm afraid I have other obligations."

Dumbledore's eyes did not twinkle, and for the first time since Harry had known the man, dark circles lined his eyes. _He's not sleeping, _Harry realized he was not the only one feeling the impact of the news the _Daily Prophet_ brought every morning.

"In five seconds," Dumbledore announced as they all grabbed the boot.

_Or not sleeping well,_ added Ginny as she too examined the Headmaster's lined face. _He's not looking well_.

"Four."

_Everyone depends on him._ Harry again thought of the paper and what it must be like to be looked upon not as the savior of the wizarding world, but as its champion. He was glad it was Dumbledore they turned to and not him.

"Three."

Both he and Ginny shivered as they considered what would happen if the _Prophet_ ever found out about the prophecy.

"Two."

_It was destroyed. No one can find out._ Harry reassured himself.

"One."

_And we're not going to tell anyone,_ Ginny said emphatically.

The portkey activated.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Am I wrong to feel relieved?"

They were sitting alone in the master bedroom, the door ajar. The rest of the Weasley family had given them space. Even Mrs. Weasley had only asked Harry three times if he wanted anything to eat before going quiet. The funeral had been a quick affair. Not one Muggle attended. He knew at least Marge Dursley, Harry refused to call her aunt, had been contacted, but she had stayed away.

Ginny's arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder. Her hand began softly massaging. "No."

The firm, simple word did more for Harry than any explanation could have. The self-loathing caused by his relief faded. It was replaced with a sense of calmness. For the first time, Harry felt like he saw what lay before him, the dangers and the opportunities. He took a deep breath. "It's all coming to a head."

Ginny raised her head and her eyes met his. She offered no argument. She felt Harry's words were true and it made her shiver. "We have to prepare."

Harry nodded. "Sirius and Remus are dueling with us already." This was only partially true. Sirius and Remus did duel with all four of them when they had the time; unfortunately, the two old marauders had little time.

"But how do we kill him?" Ginny asked.

"How do I kill him?" Harry corrected her.

"We." Ginny's nails dug into his shoulder, daring him to contradict her. "We can't be sure the _Avada Kedavra_ curse will work or that we could cast it."

"We should ask Hermione. She'll research it to death."

Ginny shook her head. "There's nothing to research! No one has ever survived the curse except you and Voldemort. No one knows what kind of effect the curse would have when it rebounded."

Harry's mind mulled Ginny's words. Moody had told them the _Avada Kedavra_ killed without leaving a mark on the body. It sounded like it destroyed the soul. The soul. The soul had to be the key.

"Maybe the rebounded curse only destroyed the body," Ginny said, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"Shouldn't he be a ghost then?"

"Maybe we should ask Headless Nick, he might know." Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess we do have something for Hermione to research."

Dumbledore's knuckles hung just off the door, prepared to knock. He had come to check on Harry. Instead, he had inadvertently overheard the last bit of their conversation. The two were very close to the truth. He made his decision and knocked.

"Harry, Ginny." He gave them a few moments. "Excuse, me, but I wanted to talk with you."

"Do you want me to leave, Professor?" Ginny asked

Dumbledore mad a dismissive gesture with his hand. "No, that would be unnecessary. May I?" He gestured to an empty chair.

"Of course."

Dumbledore sat. "This has not been the easiest of summers for you, Harry."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a quick look before Harry grunted.

Dumbledore restrained a smile at their mental communication. Their relationship buoyed his hopes. He highly doubted Harry would look as good as he did now without Ginny's influence and constant presence. Still, he needed to make sure Harry was talking about the events of this very traumatic summer.

"How are you coping?"

Harry lowered his head for several seconds and he saw Ginny give him a nudge. "I'm fine." Another nudge. "I don't like small spaces," he admitted.

Dumbledore tired to keep his face clear of emotions, to hide the anger that threatened to show. "They kept you in a small cell?"

Harry nodded. "Mostly chained to a rack."

His teeth grinded, but he forced himself to take a breath. "You were drugged as well?"

Harry nodded again. "Did it interfere with your link to Ginny?" Another nod. "How did you manage?"

"I listened to the phoenix."

"The phoenix?" Dumbledore tried to form his thoughts into a coherent whole. He had not been expecting an answer. Most Animagus acquired traits of their animal forms even when not transformed, some even felt traces of their animal instincts, but this seemed different. "You can hear your Animagus form?"

Harry 's eyes rose from the floor. "I could here the phoenix song. It gave me something to focus on when I couldn't feel Ginny."

"Have you ever felt the phoenix before then?" Dumbledore leaned forward. This had not been the topic he had planned on discussing, but it now seemed vitally important.

"Yeah, during the second task." Harry smiled at the memory. "It didn't like the idea of submerging in water."

Not able to resist, Dumbledore chuckled. "I would imagine that a phoenix wouldn't like being submerged in water. What about the panther?"

Harry did a double take. "How did you -- "

"I try to be aware of most things. Now, about the panther?"

Harry considered the question. "I didn't feel anything from the panther. I mean, I don't think I've ever felt the panther like the phoenix."

"What about you, Mrs. Potter?" Ginny colored a little at the address and Dumbledore smirked beneath his beard. "Have you felt either the phoenix or the panther like Harry has?"

"Not the phoenix, but I occasionally feel the panther - especially when I'm angry."

"That does settle that matter then."

"What matter?" Ginny asked.

"Your two forms. Yours is the panther, while Harry's is the phoenix. Your bond allows you to share forms, but you still have a stronger link to your . . . your native form." Dumbledore allowed them a few moments before continuing. "Your forms suit you."

"Is this the power he knows not?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed at the hope in Harry's eyes. "No, Voldemort knows about you being an Animagus and he is intimately familiar with the powers of an Animagus. But your form, Harry, does give you advantages against him. Indeed, it already has."

"What?" they said together.

"Your blood, Harry. Do you remember telling me that Voldemort believed your blood was poisonous to him." Harry nodded. "It was not because of the bond. At least, I do not think so, although I did entertain the thought at the time. Your connection to the phoenix would have been just as intolerable as Ginny's love, and even more apparent to Voldemort."

"Why would that make Harry's blood poisonous?"

"Very good," Dumbledore said automatically reverting to his professor mode. "The phoenix is enemies with few creatures." He paused a moment, deciding on the best approach. "You can speak with Fawkes, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Even when you are not transformed?"

"Well . . . I don't know. I don't think I've ever tried."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You should. I think you will find that you can understand Fawkes. But back to the original point. What animals can Lord Voldemort speak to?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Snakes."

"Yes, he is not a parselmouth simply because he is Slytherin's heir. It matches his form well." He watched Harry and Ginny's faces paled and answered the unasked question, "Basilisk."

Harry put his arm around Ginny, whose freckles now stood out livid against her pale skin. "A basilisk?"

"Yes, Tom Riddle mastered the Animagus transformation shortly after left Hogwarts. He used it several times while in Albania to terrorize several villages," Dumbledore said sadly. "He has not used it since, thankfully."

"Just when I thought Voldemort couldn't get any worse. Now he can kill people with a look!" Harry said, despair and morbid humor laced in his voice.

"Does this mean we can kill him with a rooster?" Ginny asked and then giggled. "Could you imagine it? The Dark Lord killed by a chicken!"

Harry and Professor Dumbledore joined her laughter. "Would that work?" Harry asked

Dumbledore sobered immediately. "At least not in his human form." His lips pursed causing his beard to waggle. "I've tried it twice." The usual twinkle returned to the headmaster's eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a rooster to crow in the middle of the night while surrounded by Death Eaters?" Harry and Ginny immediately began laughing. "Not a task for the faint of heart."

"I don't think I want to try that approach," Harry said between bursts of laughter. "There's got to be a better way."

The laughter died in Dumbledore's eyes. "It is one of the subjects we must discuss soon." He raised a hand to forestall any questions . "There are still a few things to wrap up before I discuss them with you, but it will be soon. For now, there are a couple things to discuss. First, you should know that Tonks and Sirius will accompany you on the train. The Ministry will have several Aurors on the platform." Dumbledore sighed. He was worried the Minister might use the situation to try and approach Harry. "Many parents have expressed concern about security at the platform, and the Ministry needs to demonstrate it is taking security seriously. The Minister may also be present. He may try to talk to you." He paused to take a breath. "He has expressed a desire for you to express your support for the Ministry."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned at Ginny, who looked directly into his eyes and scornfully said, "It's a media event then?"

"I'm afraid so. Attacking the platform is not Voldemort's style, but he may still try and harm you through other means. Which is why Sirius and Tonks will both be nearby. If you sense any danger, use your Animagus abilities to escape. Do not wait." Dumbledore sensed they were about to protest. "The others will be safe. Much of the Order is ready to respond, but we can protect everyone easier if you are not there."

"We can help." Determination showed in every line of Harry's face.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze so that he looked directly into Harry's eyes. "You could, but then you would be the Order's primary responsibility, not protecting the rest of the train."

Harry and Ginny deflated before his eyes, surrendering to the logic of the situation. He reached into his coat pocket and extracted two envelopes. "I have something that should distract you." He handed them the envelopes. "I understand you both did quite well. It will be a challenge picking only five."

"O.W.L.s?" Harry and Ginny had forgotten about them.

"Indeed." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Miss Granger should be receiving hers shortly. Please inform her that five classes is the recommended class load and that seven is the maximum number."

"I'm not doing it," Ginny protested immediately.

Harry glared at Ginny and then looked down at the envelope in his hands. "Er . . . It does say that in the letter?"

Pausing a moment before answering, Dumbledore said, "Of course, but remind her nevertheless. When choosing your courses, remember to pick the classes best suited to your career goals." Harry and Ginny nodded. "Very good. Would you like a lemon drop?"

They shook their heads. Dumbledore sighed. No one ever took the lemon drops. He unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

"Ginny! Harry! The letters are here! The letters are here," Hermione screamed.

Ron's muffled voice followed, "Blimey, Hermione. That was my ear."

Harry and Ginny paused on the stairway and exchanged amused glances.

"Oh, hush, Ron." Hermione's voice increased in volume. "Harry! Ginny! Where are you?"

They walled the few more steps into view. Hermione grinned brilliantly and gently bobbed on heels. "Well?"

Ginny smiled wickedly. _Time to have a little fun_

_You can be just a little evil,_ Harry intoned with a grin.

"Well? What are you talking about?" Ginny's face was a mask of innocence.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She closed her mouth and blinked several times and then said very slowly, "Our O.W.L.s just arrived. Do you have yours?"

"Oh." Ginny shrugged and took several strides toward the dining room. "How did you do?" she said uninterestedly. "Ron, are you hungry?"

Ron stared at Ginny. Then his eyes darted to Hermione. "Um . . . I want to see how I did first."

Ginny's mask fell. "Are you serious?"

Harry could not help it and let out a snicker. _Did Ron really say that?_

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione smiled at him. "But we can open our letters after supper."

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

"What?" Harry ejaculated.

"Are you serious?" Ginny repeated.

Hermione blushed and smiled softly, her eyes darting to Ron. "I'm sure we're all hungry and a few more minutes is not going to change our scores."


End file.
